The Prove of Our Love
by Zvedza Town
Summary: A veces cosas inexplicables suceden. Samantha Pierce-Lopez es una de ellas...  categorizado M por capítulos posteriores .
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Glee no me pertence, al igual que Pretty Little Liars. Esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento. _

_Spoilers: Principalmente 'SEXY' y 'ORIGINAL SONG'. _

_Parejas: Eventual Brittany/Santana; Brittany/Artie; Santana/Emily Fields (crossover Little Pretty Liars); mención de Rachel/Quinn. _

* * *

><p><strong>Abril 2011<strong>

_Ninguna de las dos sabía cómo habían llegado a este punto, ninguna pudo prever el momento cuando sus bocas colisionaron salvajemente y ninguna podría explicar cómo es que sus cuerpos habían terminado desnudos, bajo las sábanas azul celeste. Sin embargo, estas interrogantes no importaban porque sus labios se fundían en un urgente y desesperado beso y sus cuerpos se movían de una manera sincrónica, sin ningún material que se interpusiera entre sus desenfrenados movimientos._

_Un par de manos blancas se sujetaban con fuerza a una espalda bronceada, encontraban un erótico placer en esa piel color canela cubierta por una delgada capa de sudor, mientras que las manos de su amante se aferraban al rostro ruborizado de la rubia bajo ella, rogando porque el beso no cesara aún cuando el oxígeno fuera insuficiente, implorando porque ella la amara con la misma loca pasión._

_"Oh Dios… San…" la jadeante voz de la rubia se mezclaba con numerosos gemidos de placer que se ahogaban en los labios voluptuosos de la latina._

_Santana incrementó el ímpetu de sus caderas, no descansaría hasta escuchar su nombre en los labios de, la que alguna vez fue, su mejor amiga; sabía que estaba al borde del orgasmo, lo sabía a la perfección porque la misma morena estaba alcanzando su propia satisfacción, una satisfacción que no sólo se limitaba al éxtasis sexual, sino también a niveles emocionales que iban más allá del deseo carnal, un nivel emocional que no sabía que podía poseer…_

'Con sentimientos es mejor.'

_Las palabras que Brittany le había dicho semanas atrás se habían tatuado en su mente y, Santana odiaba admitirlo pero, cuánta razón poseían, porque esto que hacían no era simple, salvaje y animalesco sexo, ahora la morena tenía el valor de llamarlo _hacer el amor.

_"¿Puedes sentirme, Britt?"_

_El ardiente aliento de su latina amante chocó en contra de su barbilla, le quemaba de una manera agradable y la obligó a rodear la cintura de Santana con sus dos piernas, evitando que la fricción disminuyera, haciendo que sus cuerpos se adhirieran aún más. "Sí, San… te siento," susurró Brittany con emoción y con honestidad._

_Podía sentirla. Podía sentir a la morena en niveles metafísicos, era como si Santana la invadiera completamente. Su mente, sus sentidos, sus músculos y cada una de sus células gritaban por ella. Podía sentir como este inmenso amor la invadía, estaba segura que podía palparlo… era como si su amor se manifestara en algo material, en algo real._

_Las dos chicas alcanzaron la culminación al mismo tiempo, ahogando sus gritos entrecortados en la boca de su amante con pura desesperación, con cierta añoranza. Ambas dejaban que sus cansados cuerpos se dejaran abrazar por el sopor que les ofrecía el post-encuentro._

_Brittany sonrió complacida cuando sintió los labios de Santana en su cuello, abandonando pequeños y delicados besos sobre toda su longitud, mientras que sus delgadas manos se enredaban en sus desalineados mechones._

_La rubia estaba exhausta. Hacía un poco más de un mes había tomado la decisión de dejar de tener sexo, tanto con Santana como con Artie, pero nunca previó que su naturaleza sexual se frustraría, con cada día que transcurría, sus deseos se acumulaban, un cúmulo de deseos que estaban entumecidos cuando estaba con su novio, con él era correcto no hacerlo, pero cuando Santana estaba cerca, su frustración crecía, sus deseos se multiplicaban y su mente se nublaba. Habían sido semanas torturantes y extrañaba sus dulces besos y por fin había drenado toda su energía, toda su pasión._

_"No sé…" el susurró de la morena acariciaba la suave piel de su oreja, produciendo una serie de escalofríos en la espina dorsal de la rubia bailarina, "no sé cómo demostrarte cuánto te amo."_

_Brittany no respondió, su cuerpo se lo impedía, sus párpados le pesaban y la voz de Santana se escuchaba distante, pero quería responderle._

_La morena se alejó al no obtener respuesta, observó con tristeza como su amiga se había quedado dormida, la rubia no podía ver cuanta tristeza había en los ojos de Santana y en ese momento su mente comprendió que esta era una aventura, Brittany tenía novio, lo eligió a él, la rechazó y la desplazó a un segundo plano. Nunca antes se sintió así… hasta ahora._

_Pasaron minutos y Santana se perdía en la imagen de una dormida Brittany, la observaba desde una considerable distancia. Ya estaba vestida con sus shorts de mezclilla, su top negro y sus_

_Conversedel mismo color. Sentía que rompería en llanto en cualquier instante por toda la emoción que nació de su encuentro íntimo, un encuentro prohibido pero que deseó desde que le declaró su amor a esta chica, pero que no podía ocurrir de nuevo y eso no podía ser posible si permanecía en esta ciudad._

_Santana tenía un propósito cuando oprimió el timbre de la casa de los Pierce dos horas atrás. Los eventos ocurridos en su vida las últimas semanas le indicaban que debía despedirse, la morena estaba en el pórtico de los Pierce para decirle a Brittany que no se preocupara, que ya no debía elegir… elegirla. Que ya no había necesidad de lastimar a Artie, porque Santana se hacía a un lado, declaraba oficialmente su rendición ante el simplón en silla de ruedas._

_Estando lejos, las heridas probablemente sanarían, probablemente no pero ya no dolerían tanto. Además, todo ese drama le había enseñado dos cosas que desconocía: autorespeto y aceptación. Santana se declaraba gay, lesbiana o cualquier otra etiqueta que se refiriera a su 'condición' y estaba orgullosa de ser lo que era._

_Santana se acercó a la rubia, colocando una hoja de papel en la almohada en donde se supone debería estar descansando, se inclinó para ver a Brittany más de cerca y con detenimiento memorizó sus facciones, sus felinos ojos cerrados, su nariz, sus pecas, sus labios, su aroma… con delicadeza acarició la mejilla de la chica y susurró: "Adiós Bee." Plantó un casto beso en la frente de la rubia y salió por la puerta por última vez._

* * *

><p><strong>9 Años Después<br>**  
>Las risas joviales de los niños al salir de la escuela siempre transportaban a Brittany a su propia niñez, donde podía verse a sí misma salir corriendo del edificio educativo junto con su mejor amiga, con sus meñiques siempre entrelazados, prometiéndose una eternidad de compañía.<p>

No era usual que la mujer estuviera aquí, recargada en el costado de su _Chevrolet Astra _color azul mientras esperaba a que cierta pequeña saliera, pero hoy, al igual que muchos otros días desde hace dos años, se veía en la necesidad de recogerla para llegar a tiempo a su cita, escondiendo su preocupación tras una sonrisa amigable y maternal cuando su par de ojos celestes divisaron a dos niñas de nueve años – una rubia y la otra castaña.

Notando la presencia de Brittany, ambas niñas se acercaron, la rubia sonrió, "bye Sam. Hasta luego señora Abrams."

"Adiós Claire," respondió la rubia mujer mientras tomaba la mochila de su hija, Samantha, y le abría la puerta del copiloto. La pequeña castaña trepó al automóvil, abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad de inmediato. "¿Tuviste un buen día?" Preguntó Brittany cuando estuvo al lado de su hija.

"Sí, tuve una A+ en mi ensayo sobre la vida marina. La maestra dijo que fue un ensayo que no parecía haber sido hecho por un estudiante de tercer grado," la voz de la pequeña sonaba orgullosa y en su rostro se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa pretenciosa que sería perfeccionada con el paso de los años.

"¡Wow! Mi hija es toda una _nerd,_" dijo entre risas Brittany mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo.

"¡Claro que no!" el semblante de Samantha era de indignación. Pero de inmediato su rostro se relajó, "¿mamá?"

Brittany viró el volante hacia la izquierda en la esquina, acelerando cuando los neumáticos se enderezaron, "te escucho."

Samantha mordió su labio inferior denotando nerviosismo, pocas veces dejaba que la timidez invadiera su pequeña persona, "la maestra anunció que el próximo mes habrá una excursión a la ciudad de Nueva York… ¿puedo ir? Anda, di que sí, por favor… nunca te pido nada." Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron con esperanza.

"No veo por qué no. Pero debes preguntarle a tu padre primero."

La castaña desvió su mirada a la ventanilla, con un verdadero fastidio en ellos, "Artie no es mi padre."

La holandesa suspiró con frustración. Le dolía que su hija no viera a Artie, su esposo, como padre, después de todo, él había estado a su lado desde que se enteró de su embarazo.

La rebeldía de Samantha no era peculiar para una niña de nueve años, pero bueno, la pequeña presentaba una inteligencia superior a la de un niño normal de su edad, sus maestros constantemente hablaban con Brittany acerca de buscar una educación especial, una educación particular que satisficiera las necesidades intelectuales de su bebé. Sin embargo, el último año, Samantha era más agresiva con Artie, más mordaz y eso comenzaba a ser un problema para su familia.

El camino se hizo largo por la falta de conversación. Brittany de vez en cuando miraba a su hija por el rabillo del ojo, esperando alguna señal de que su humor se hubiera calmado.

"¿De verdad debemos ir?" Preguntó Samantha con tristeza.

La luz del semáforo se tornó roja, dándole la oportunidad a la rubia de admirar a su hija, el regalo más grande que había recibido. Sus ojos azules miraron con ternura a la pequeña frente a ella, aún después de casi una decena de años se seguía asombrando por el color de sus grandes e inocentes ojos, alrededor de la pupila oscura una corona azul se mezclaba con un contorno verde olivo y si uno ponía suficiente atención, rodeando al iris, había una delgada línea café. Esos peculiares ojos eran resaltados por una piel ligeramente bronceada y un contrastante cabello castaño oscuro con coquetas ondas naturales que enmarcaban sus delicadas facciones.

Con ternura, Brittany acarició el cabello sedoso de su hija, sintiendo una familiaridad heredada, deslizó su palma por la tibia mejilla y, finalmente, cubrió la barbilla de la niña. Samantha era una mezcla perfecta del amor, un milagro personal. "Es por tu bien. Verás que todo está bien, es sólo rutina ¿ok?"

La castaña miró su regazo con decepción, alejando la mano de su madre con frialdad, "siempre dices eso pero nunca es así."

Brittany se sintió herida por esa aseveración y antes de poder responder, la bocina del auto de atrás le indicó que el semáforo ya había hecho el cambio a verde.

* * *

><p>Samantha se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón amarillo en la sala infantil del hospital general de Lima, rodeada de juguetes y libros para colorear, pero la castaña se limitaba a leer. Su madre la observaba desde el ventanal, pensando en que su hija era como la niña de la película de <em>Matilda. <em>

La mujer no despegó la vista de la pequeña y aparente débil figura de su hija, "¿y bien? Dígame que está mejorando."

El especialista encargado del caso de Samantha, Tom Johnson, invitó silenciosamente a Brittany a tomar asiento, "señora Abrams, no le voy a mentir." El médico se recargó en su silla y miró a la mujer frente a ella, "Sam no presenta mejoría, de hecho…" el hombre odiaba dar esta clase de noticias. Se quitó las gafas de armazón delgado y las colocó sobre el escritorio, "su hija ya no responde al tratamiento y su condición comienza a deteriorarse con rapidez."

Brittany apretó la mandíbula, evitando que alguna emoción se escapara tras escuchar estas horribles noticias, este diagnóstico desalentador.

"Señora Abrams, es necesario que empecemos con los trámites en el banco de donantes…"

"Nuestro seguro médico no puede cubrir un trasplante," interrumpió Brittany con una voz plana y una mirada vacía.

"Su hija lo necesita con urgencia, debemos empezar los trámites o buscar un donante. Le recomiendo que se haga los análisis para ver si usted es candidata y, tal vez, quiera sugerirle al padre de Sam que haga lo mismo."

"Artie no es su padre," respondió Brittany de inmediato, de la misma forma que Samantha le respondió hace unas horas.

"Me refiero a su padre biológico."

Brittany se sentía en una clase de limbo, todo esto era terrible, no era justo que esto le ocurriera a su hija, no era justo que todo tuviera un precio en esta vida… en los últimos años, en su cabeza sólo había cuentas y más cuentas, un seguro médico que agradecía compartir con Artie pero que no era suficiente para cubrir la leucemia de Samantha y menos un trasplante.

"Sam… su…" su mente se paralizó en una silueta distante, en una distintiva risa que hacía eco en el tiempo, "no sé dónde _está._"

* * *

><p>Tras el trágico diagnóstico, Brittany se vio obligada a tragarse toda su tormenta de sentimientos, no quería preocupar a su hija. Con todo el pesar de su corazón, esbozó una sonrisa antes de entrar al área infantil.<p>

La rubia se acuclilló, apoyó su antebrazo en uno de los soportes del pequeño sillón y, sobre éste, su mejilla, mirando a su hija con adoración "¿Qué haces _duckling_?"

"Leyendo," dijo la niña sin darle importancia a su actividad por lo que en seguida cerró el libro de _'Las Crónicas de Narnia'_"¿podemos irnos ya? Estoy cansada."

"Claro," Brittany se puso de pie, tomando en seguida la delgada mano de Samantha, aferrándose a ella con su vida.

Ambas caminaron hacia la salida del hospital mientras la rubia pensaba en una manera de obtener el dinero para la operación. Su mente estaba tan inmersa en diversas soluciones que no prestaba atención al mundo que la rodeaba. Así fue hasta que chocó con una figura fornida.

"Oh, lo siento."

"No se preocupe," la voz del hombre era profunda y, por alguna razón, le resultaba familiar a la despistada mujer.

Brittany miró al hombre frente a ella, fijó su mirada en el rostro del hombre, un rostro que parecía no envejecer, había ligeros cambios, algunas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y una franja de canas en los costados de su cabello… "¿señor López?" susurró la rubia con timidez.

Los ojos oscuros del hombre la miraron sin emoción alguna y sin más, se alejó. Esa mirada fue la misma que le ofreció nueve años atrás, una mirada que la desconocía.

"¿Mamá?"

La voz de Samantha exigía su atención, por lo que Brittany la miró en seguida, "¿qué pasa cariño?"

"¿Quién es él?"

La mirada azul de la rubia miró hacia la misma dirección que el hombre había tomado. Ahí estaba él, con un joven casi idéntico, Brittany lo reconoció. Carlos López miró a la mujer para luego inclinar la cabeza cortésmente y, finalmente, desaparecer junto con su padre.

"Nadie," respondió Brittany, reiniciando su caminar hacia la salida, "¿te parece que antes de ir a casa nos escapemos para comer un helado?"

Samantha tenía nueve años y su intelecto superaba al de sus compañeros. Esa misma inteligencia le permitía entender el lenguaje silencioso de su madre quien pensaba, a sus veintiséis años, que el helado podía resolver las crisis personales. Samantha Pierce-López tenía nueve años y sabía, incluso a esta edad, que su don podía ser también una maldición. Supuso que ese hombre era un 'alguien' y podía jurar que de labios de su madre escuchó las palabras _señor López_… López como ella.

"Se me antoja uno de _choco-chips._"

Parejas: Eventual Brittany/Santana; Brittany/Artie; Santana/Emily Fields (_crossover Little Pretty Liars_); mención de Rachel/Quinn.  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertence, al igual que Little Pretty Liars. Esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento.  
>Spoilers: Principalmente 'SEXY' y 'ORIGINAL SONG'.<p> 


	2. Una Ola de Problemas

_Gracias por sus comentarios. Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí está la continuación. Como saben, Glee no me pertenece…_

* * *

><p>El <em>tic-tac<em> del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en la pequeña cocina. En medio de la mesa descansaban un par de tazas, una negra con residuos de café y otra amarilla a media capacidad con el contenido ya frío; a su alrededor una docena de papeles estaban esparcidos, algunas deudas, otras facturas y unos cuantos cupones de descuento.

Brittany y Artie llevaban cerca de media hora sentados uno frente al otro sin dirigirse la palabra en absoluto, ideando estrategias para reducir los gastos de la casa y así ahorrar el dinero necesario para el trasplante de Samantha en el menor tiempo posible.

"A partir de mañana comenzaré a hacerme cargo de algunas clases extras en el estudio y tal vez considere un trabajo de medio tiempo por las mañanas en _Sheets-N-Things_," Brittany no se molestó en ver a su esposo al decir sus planes.

Los ojos de Artie miraron cansados a la rubia frente a él, "si le pido a mis padres, podremos tener el dinero en menos de dos meses. No creo que sea necesario que trabajes horas extras."

Brittany se puso de pie, tomando las tazas con ella para luego dirigirse al fregadero, "ese dinero sólo cubre el trasplante, el tratamiento después de la operación es casi igual de caro como la operación y el seguro solamente cubre la mitad," la mujer comenzó a lavar los trastos generados en la cena. Este era el momento que estaba esperando, no podía esperar a que otra semana pasara, "además, en tres semanas Samantha tiene una excursión a la ciudad de Nueva York y debemos empezar a pagar sus gastos."

Artie condujo su silla de ruedas hasta donde estaba su esposa con una toalla de cocina en el regazo. Su rostro denotaba molestia, "ella no me ha dicho nada," su voz era plana fingiendo indiferencia.

"No te ha dicho nada porque teme que le digas no."

"Pues no creo que sea muy buena idea, no en su condición," el castaño comenzó a secar los trastos recién enjuagados meticulosamente, "además, tú y yo sabemos que no me ha pedido permiso porque yo no soy…"

La rubia abandonó su tarea para ver a su esposo. A veces la diferencia de estaturas dificultaba las discusiones. "Basta, Artie, no lo digas. Eres su padre porque has estado con ella desde que nació ¿ok?"

El hombre en silla de ruedas sonrió con tristeza, "supongo que hay actitudes que se heredan."

"¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?" Brittany frunció el ceño. Era obvio lo que Artie quería decir con esas irónicas palabras, importándole poco la delicadeza que su esposa sentía por todo el tema de Samantha.

"Nada, olvida lo que dije ¿quieres?" Artie regresó a su labor, "pero aún creo que sería un error si la dejamos ir porque no podremos estar al pendiente de ella. No podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarla."

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que fuimos a Nueva York?" Brittany se arrodilló frente a su marido para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, tomó sus manos con delicadeza, a pesar de que sus palmas estaban húmedas y algo ásperas por el jabón, la caricia era cálida y suave, "teníamos 17 años. La emoción de estar ahí era incontenible. Yo necesito que Sam sienta esa emoción. Necesito que aprenda a que no debe darse por vencida, que debe luchar por sus sueños, que todo es posible. Que cada una de sus metas y sueños son realizables. Que no se deje intimidar por su condición. Tú deberías entender eso," Artie fijó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sin el deseo de interrumpir, "Sam debe ver que hay un mundo más grande al cual podría llegar si se esfuerza. No quiero que se quede aquí y se convierta en…"

"¿Una _Lima-perdedora_?" La voz del castaño expresó decepción y provocó que Brittany sintiera una ola de culpabilidad, pues Artie había sacrificado un exitoso futuro sólo para apoyar a la rubia y a su bebé, una niña que no llevaba sangre Abrams.

"Déjala ir, por favor," rogó Brittany mediante un susurro.

"De acuerdo, puede ir."

En los labios de la mujer se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, "gracias Artie. No sabes cuánto significa esto para Sam y para mí." La rubia besó los labios de su esposo antes de ponerse de pie y seguir con su labor.

Artie había cedido a la petición con facilidad, no por las razones que su esposa le había dado, sino porque temía que su hijastra no pudiera sobrevivir. Era un pensamiento crudo pero realista, la salud de Sam se deterioraba con rapidez y por ahora sólo se podía orar porque un milagro sucediera.

"Cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad y Sam esté sana, deberíamos considerar tener un bebé, tuyo y mío."

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de par en par, no se esperaba una petición como la que Artie le acababa de hacer, no era el momento propicio para hablar de tener más hijos, no cuando Samantha estaba muy delicada, ella era la prioridad. "Cuando llegue el momento lo discutiremos ¿ok? Lo prometo."

Brittany no estaba segura de querer otro hijo, no estaba lista porque sabía que nacería una cruel injusticia en su familia. La rubia no podría darle el mismo amor a un hijo de Artie, no sabría ser equitativa porque Samantha era la dueña de todo su afecto maternal y eso representaba un peligro para su familia. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que por ahora ningún bebé viviría en su vientre, no mientras siguiera en el régimen de la píldora anticonceptiva, la cual no dejaría… aún cuando su esposo así se lo pidiese.

La mirada celeste de la chica se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle que de vez en cuando era iluminada por algún auto que llegara a pasar, un suave viento logró mover los columpios que estaban en el jardín y fácilmente se lograban distinguir sus sombras. En la cocina el silencio era parcial, no había palabras sólo el flujo del agua que salía del grifo y el cantar de los grillos.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando Brittany llegó a la puerta de roble de la familia López, ya había leído cincuenta veces la carta que Santana le dejó la noche de su partida, se había convencido de que éste era otro de los berrinches de su amiga y que pronto regresaría. Se negaba a creer las palabras del señor Schue y de la señorita Pillsbury-Hawell de que la morena había sido transferida. Sin embargo, tras un mes de ausencia, la rubia tenía la necesidad de aclarar sus dudas y eso sólo lo lograría en esta casa una vez que su dedo índice oprimiera el timbre.<em>

_A Ana López, la madre de Santana, le tomó menos de un minuto abrir la puerta, sus ojos avellanados repararon en la figura de la joven visita, "¿qué haces aquí Brittany?" La voz de la mujer era suave, muy diferente a la de su hija._

_La rubia se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, "y-yo… señora López, yo necesito verla."_

_La madre de Santana frunció el ceño, por un momento se sintió confundida por la petición, pero cuando dedujo a qué se refería la adolescente Ana salió de su casa, entrecerrando la puerta detrás de ella._

"_Brittany, ella… San no está aquí. Creía que lo sabías, ella dijo que se despediría."_

_La chica sintió que su garganta se cerraba, su respiración se le dificultó pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió y tras Ana, León López apareció. Sus ojos cafés miraron a Brittany con rencor, pero el resto de su rostro permaneció estoico._

"_¿Qué hace ella aquí?" Claramente la pregunta era dirigida a su esposa, pero sus ojos permanecieron sobre la joven rubia._

"_Quiere _verla_," respondió Ana simplemente._

_La tensión era palpable entre ellos y el silencio parecía pesar toneladas._

_León López era un hombre sereno, su profesión de médico le había hecho desarrollar un temple de acero, impidiéndole expresar sus sentimientos y esa característica horrorizada a la rubia._

"_¿Acaso es una broma?" Brittany negó con la cabeza, no comprendiendo la pregunta retórica, "¿cómo te atreves a venir aquí luego de lo que le hiciste a mi hija?"_

"_León, por favor…" Ana trató de intervenir pero León era como Santana, de él había heredado el carácter necio y feroz, aunque el hombre no lo expresaba con agresión física._

"_No Ana. Esta niña destruyó a nuestra hija, la alejó de nosotros y ahora solicita verla," sus ojos miraron a los azules de la adolescente, "¿no tienes vergüenza?"_

_Las palabras que salían de los labios del hombre no eran gritos, ni siquiera había alzado la voz pero esas palabras se enterraban en el corazón de la rubia._

"_Lo siento mucho," los ojos de Brittany se empezaron a nublar, no sabía que debía decir para que todos se sintieran mejor, "se los ruego, al menos díganme dónde está."_

_León sacudió la cabeza con decepción, "¿para qué? ¿Para que la termines de humillar, para que le termines de romper el corazón? No lo creo," el latino se introdujo en su hogar, "no vuelvas Brittany porque aquí ya no eres bienvenida." Después de esas palabras, el hombre desapareció._

_Brittany estaba en _shock_ por la palabras de León, también por el hecho de que ya no podría volver a uno de los lugares en los que había crecido, en esta casa había muchos recuerdos invaluables que alguna día compartiría con sus hijos._

"_¿Brittany?" La voz de Ana logró captar la atención de la joven, "discúlpalo ¿quieres? Le está siendo muy difícil superar la situación. Sabes que San es su ´princesa' y su repentina decisión de partir le está destrozando el alma."_

"_De verdad lo siento, señora López. Yo no quería se Santana se fuera, yo no sé que voy a hacer sin ella." Las lágrimas comenzaron a traicionar a la rubia y resbalaban por sus mejillas a toda velocidad._

"_Lo has hecho muy bien los últimos meses," los ojos de Brittany miraron a la madre de su mejor amiga, sabía a qué se refería con esas palabras. "No me veas así," la mujer colocó su delgada mano sobre el hombro de la chica. "Yo sé que mi hija no es perfecta, tiende a lastimar a la gente que la quiere, sobre todo a ti. Pero es mi hija, la amo a pesar de todo y siempre velaré por su bienestar, apoyaré sus decisiones pase lo que pase y si San sentía que debía irse, yo no habría intentado detenerla. No quiero verla sufrir y sé que esta ciudad no está preparada para gente como mi hija, gente valiente que se acepte tal y como es ¿entiendes?" Los ojos de la rubia se habían hinchado y un ligero enrojecimiento rodeaba sus iris celestes, "Lima no es un ambiente sano para Santana." Ana suspiró pesadamente, "te ruego que te olvides de ella, es lo mejor."_

"_No por favor", rogó la rubia con desesperación, "sólo dígame dónde está, no le pido más."_

_Ana se alejó de Brittany dejándole en claro a la chica que la conversación pronto llegaría a su fin, "lo siento Brittany, pero no puedo. Santana dijo claramente que nadie debía enterarse y respetar su deseo es lo menos que puedo hacer por ella," los sollozos de la rubia le impedía seguir con sus súplicas, "ve a casa," dijo finalmente la mujer, para luego cerrar la puerta, dejando a Brittany sin esperanza, tratando de despertar de esta pesadilla… pero no, esto era pura realidad._

* * *

><p>Brittany apagó la luz del baño, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Caminó un poco hasta llegar a la habitación de Samantha, asegurándose de que su hija ya estuviera dormida y de dejar la puerta entrecerrada para que un delgado haz de luz se filtrara en la oscura alcoba.<p>

Al fondo del pasillo, en la recámara principal, escuchó a Artie discutir con _Snowball_, su gato de once años, otra vez. La rubia entró en la habitación notando en seguida al gato siberiano echado en el lado de la cama que le pertenecía al castaño, ignorando por completo sus órdenes.

"Ven aquí _Snowball_," el animal se levantó y saltó enseguida de la cama. Su caminar era elegante y su pelaje plateado aún brillaba a pesar de su edad. El felino ronroneó mientras se paseaba por las piernas de su dueña, acto que le parecía encantador. "Anda sal de aquí antes de que Artie pierda la paciencia."

_Snowball_ se dirigió a la habitación de Samantha a la cual se introdujo de manera silenciosa.

Una vez cerrada la puerta y apagada la luz, Brittany se encaminó a la cama, en donde Artie ya la esperaba.

"No puedo creerlo, han pasado nueve años y tu gato aún me odia y créeme que el sentimiento es mutuo," el castaño dejó sus anteojos en la mesa de noche, para luego apagar la lámpara.

Brittany se acurrucó junto a su esposo, su mano acarició el abdomen de Artie por debajo de la playera, dándole obvias señales de no querer dormir aún y, al parecer, el hombre junto a ella comenzaba a ceder a los deseos de su esposa.

"No te enfades con _Snowball_, ha sido así con todo el mundo desde pequeño," lo brazos de Artie abrazaron con pasión a la rubia cuando sintió que sus esbeltos dedos dibujaban la línea del resorte de sus pantalones de pijama, "bueno su única excepción fue San…m." Brittany apretó sus labios al percatarse de su pequeño error y en seguida sintió la mano del castaño sobre la suya, impidiendo que la caricia fuera más allá, era claro que se sentía herido por la accidental mención de _su_ nombre.

"Mañana debo despertarme temprano," Artie alejó a su esposa con la mayor delicadeza que su orgullo le permitía ejercer.

"No quiero sonar desesperada pero… no lo hemos _hecho_ en meses," Brittany se había incorporado en la cama, sintiéndose frustrada una vez más.

"Bueno, ya has esperado mucho. Una noche más no te va a matar ¿o sí?"

La rubia sentía que tal vez eso podría pasarle, es decir, todo mundo tiene necesidades básicas y el sexo, para Brittany Pierce, era una necesidad demasiado importante.

"Vamos Artie," la mujer usó su voz seductora mientras empezaba a besar el cuello de su esposo, "si queremos tener un bebé, debemos practicar ¿no?"

El hombre se acomodó con dificultad sobre su costado, dándole la espalada a la rubia, "ya has demostrado que no me necesitas para hacer un bebé y mucho menos necesitas practicar, en eso ya eres una profesional. Buenas noches."

Brittany no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, Artie nunca antes le había hablado de esa manera, esas palabras la habían herido profundamente y habían despertado su enfado, algo muy raro en ella. La mujer se acomodó lo más lejos posible de su esposo, sabía que en la mañana lo primero que escucharía sería una disculpa, sabía que aceptaría las palabras de arrepentimiento y todo volvería a la normalidad. Sin embargo, esas palabras serían invisibles detonantes de futuras peleas.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable, entendía que Artie estuviera resentido, aún cuando ya hubieran pasado demasiados años pero desde el último diagnóstico de Samantha, cuando vio al padre de su antigua mejor amiga, su mente recordaba constantemente a la morena. No podía creer que Santana nunca sabría que tenía una hija… con Brittany, un suceso increíblemente inexplicable.

Los ojos azules de la rubia se cerraron lentamente mientras su mente se preguntaba '¿qué pasaría si Santana se enterara de la existencia de Samantha?'

* * *

><p><em>La partida de Santana no provocó grandes cambios. Las chicas del Glee Club sentían que la competencia por los reflectores había disminuido considerablemente, aunque la voz de la morena sí había sido una gran pérdida según el señor Schuester. El nombre de la latina era mencionado de vez en cuando sólo para referirse a ella como egoísta y cobarde por no enfrentar sus problemas, pero Kurt la defendía, pues entendía la necesidad de querer sentirse libre, algo que no obtendría de quedarse en Lima, Ohio.<em>

_No obstante, Brittany era quien más resentía su partida. Sentía que la ausencia de Santana le debilitaba, le hacía sentirse cansada la mayor parte del tiempo. Ver su casillero por las mañanas le producía nauseas y mareos, y de vez en cuando, su desayuno terminaba en el baño; por las noches, sentía la necesidad de ahogar sus penas y tristeza en comida… mejor dicho, postres._

"_¿Te sientes muy mal?" Preguntó Quinn dos meses después de la partida de Santana. La rubia de ojos verdes se encontraba esperando a su amiga en el baño._

_La descarga de agua hizo eco en el baño de chicas de la preparatoria. Brittany salió de uno de los cubículos luciendo más pálida de lo que era, se enjaguó la boca en el lavamanos para luego mirarse en el espejo detenidamente. "Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien."_

_Quinn se acercó a su amiga, ofreciéndole una pastilla de menta, "Uhm… quería preguntarte si vas a hacer algo después de clases. Creo que deberíamos hablar…"_

_Brittany tomó el dulce, lo saboreó con gusto, sintiéndose un poco mejor gracias al fresco sabor, "está bien, mis padres no están y debo llegar a alimentar a _Snowball_."_

"_¿Está bien que pase como a las 5PM?" Brittany se encogió en hombros, "tú y yo necesitamos hablar de algo."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Uhm… ¿Por qué querría yo orinar en esto?"<em>

_Los ojos azules de Brittany miraban curiosos a la pequeña barra de plástico que su amiga le había dado._

_A veces era imposible entender como una de las chicas más sexualmente activas de la preparatoria no supiera qué era una prueba de embarazo._

"_Debes orinar en él para saber si estás embarazada."_

_Brittany desvió su mirada celeste de la barra de plástico para ver a la otra chica, "¿estoy embarazada? ¿Cómo sabes?"_

_Quinn tomó a su amiga de los hombros y la puso de pie, "conozco los síntomas ¿recuerdas? Presentas todos los indicios, mareos y nauseas, estás muy cansada y no me engañas, en la pijamada de Rachel la semana pasada, vi como devorabas litro y medio de helado, media caja de galletas y toda la bolsa de malvaviscos," Brittany se sintió ligeramente avergonzada, "ahora hazme un favor, entra en el baño y orina en la barra. No pierdes nada."_

* * *

><p><em>La alarma del cronómetro de cocina sonó luego de diez minutos. Quinn se acercó a la prueba y la comparó con los resultados impresos en la caja.<em>

"_¿Y bien?" La rubia de ojos verdes tomó la prueba y se la dio a su amiga, quien notó que la pequeña pantalla mostraba un par de líneas, "¿qué significa?"_

_Quinn suspiró pesadamente, se sentó en la cama y con su brazo izquierdo rodeó los hombros de Brittany, "significa que estás embarazada."_

_Los ojos azules de la rubia no se despegaron del resultado de la prueba, "¿voy a tener un bebé?"_

"_Así es Britt, vas a tener un bebé." _

_Algo hizo _click_ en la mente de la chica embarazada. Miró a la otra rubia con genuina curiosidad, "¿cómo cuanto tiempo…?" La joven no estaba muy segura de qué preguntar_

"_Un par de meses a lo mucho."_

_Entre ellas surgió un silencio indescifrable. Quinn estaba preocupada, dudaba que su amiga fuera capaz de criar un bebé por sí sola, pero tal vez el padre podría ayudarla a lidiar con la responsabilidad, "¿cuándo le dirás a Artie?"_

"_¿Decirle qué?"_

_Quinn luchó por no desviar su mirada con fastidio, "que van a tener un bebé."_

_Brittany inclinó un poco su cabeza y miró hacia el infinito, "no entiendo, se supone que para tener un bebé se necesita tener sexo ¿no?"_

_La otra rubia frunció el ceño, "así es."_

"_Bueno, yo no he tenido sexo con Artie en meses."_

_Los ojos verdes de Quinn se abrieron de par en par, su cuerpo experimentó una molesta energía que la obligó a ponerse de pie rápidamente. Se sentía sumamente molesta y decepcionada, pues creía que su amiga había superado su fase promiscua para sentar cabeza con un chico que la quería y respetaba realmente._

"_¿Estás tratando de decirme que Artie no es el papá?"_

_Brittany se encogió en hombros, "dijiste que a lo mucho tenía un par de meses. Yo no he tenido sexo con él en meses."_

"_¿Entonces quién es el papá?"_

"_No lo sé," respondió honestamente la rubia._

"_¡¿Cómo que no sabes?" Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia, "¿con quién te acostaste por última vez?"_

_Brittany bajó la mirada con tristeza, recordaba a la perfección esa última vez. "Santana," murmuró la chica._

"_¡Hombre Britt! ¡El último hombre!" La voz de la ex capitana de porristas sonaba exasperada._

"_Artie."_

"_Pero…" esto era imposible para Quinn, sentía que estaba corriendo en círculos y un asesino serial la perseguía de cerca, "tuvo que haber alguien más."_

"_No. Antes de que Santana se marchara hicimos…" la rubia de ojos azules tragó saliva con dificultad, "hicimos el amor."_

_Quinn se recargó en la pared, rindiéndose a la situación porque esto era un caso perdido._

_Brittany, por su lado, sonrió soñadoramente mientras veía de nuevo a la prueba de embarazo, "voy a tener un bebé de San," afirmó la chica con emoción._

_Todo tenía sentido para Brittany, porque para hacer un bebé, sólo debía existir amor real entre la pareja. Pero para Quinn, esto era un locura, parecía que su rubia amiga había perdido la cabeza tras la partida de Santana… todo esto era culpa de Santana._


	3. Cajas y Recuerdos

_Uhm… no mucho qué decir de este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios y lamento la tardanza, he estado tratando de desarrollar un capítulo que viene mucho después, pero eeeen fin. Sin más, aquí les dejo la actualización…_

* * *

><p>La adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo era más de la necesaria, provocaba que sus sentidos estuvieran mucho más alertas, hacía que sus músculos se contrajeran con agresividad y que los poros de su piel transpiraran sin control. Sin embargo, esa misma adrenalina no tenía efecto en su mente, no se sentía aturdida o cegada por el placer como otras veces. No, en ese momento su razón era lúcida, sus ojos escaneaban la habitación detectando cada imperfección en ella, dibujando el contorno de las largas sombras proyectadas a causa de la escaza luz de la lámpara de noche. Todo esto sucedía mientras sentía los suaves movimientos de su lengua en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo y sus tersas manos estrujaban sus senos con muy poca delicadeza.<p>

Todo esto que sucedía era una contradicción. Esto que hacían era puro sexo, puro placer y nada más. Placer vacío y sin significado porque mientras su cuerpo se retorcía en el éxtasis del orgasmo, su corazón latía sin que sintiera sentimiento alguno.

"Hey," su melodiosa y agitada voz la obligó a enfocar su entera atención en la mujer que aún yacía entre sus piernas, abandonando perezosos besos en sus muslos, "¿en dónde estás?"

En sus delineados labios rosas se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa cansada, "justo aquí." Sus delgados dedos blancos peinaron el lacio cabello castaño de la chica.

La mujer escaló el bello cuerpo de su novia hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro, "sí, _tú_ estás aquí pero tu mente no."

Unos grandes ojos cafés miraron consternados a la mujer bajo ella, estudiando con detenimiento su imagen, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su cabello rubio sensualmente desalineado, sus labios rosas ligeramente hinchados a causa de los previos besos agresivos que compartieron y, finalmente, sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. La castaña suspiró profundamente, la conclusión era más que obvia, "sigues molesta ¿no es así?" No hubo una inmediata respuesta verbal, pero el ligero rechazo físico expresaba lo suficiente. La rubia desvió su mirada hacia ningún lugar en particular. "Quinn yo…"

"Por favor, no," la chica de ojos verdes obligó sutilmente a su amante a alejarse de su cuerpo y llevarse consigo ese calor embriagador que poseía y ese ligero peso que le solía hacer sentir seguridad, pero que ahora le hacía sentir todo lo contrario. "No digas nada, te lo ruego Rachel."

La pequeña castaña estaba recostada sobre su espalda mientras su mano se paseaba por su cabello, una clara señal de fatiga tanto emocional como física, "Sabes que eventualmente nos veremos en la necesidad de discutir este asunto."

Quinn sentía que el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente, "pero no esta noche. No estoy lista."

Rachel suspiró pesadamente, volvió su rostro con la única intención de ver a su novia quien estaba recargada en la cabecera y se limitaba a ver hacia su regazo, "ok," murmuró la actriz antes de apagar la luz y acomodarse sobre su costado, otorgándole a la rubia su espacio y su tiempo. No tenía la intención de discutir, no por ahora, no cuando la herida aún estaba fresca.

La oscuridad se había convertido en su escudo personal, en una burbuja individual; en ella, las emociones no fluían, era como si se congelaran y, por breves horas, ya no había dolor o decepción pero una vez que el amanecer llegara y la vida reiniciara, todo volvería a ella y sufriría.

Los ojos verdes de la rubia se acostumbraron a la penumbra, ya le era fácil distinguir las figuras de los muebles que compartía con una de las actrices más populares de _Broadway_ y una actriz de televisión en ascenso. No cabía duda de que la talentosa Rachel Berry estaba cumpliendo su sueño y Quinn lo compartía, pero era más como una pesadilla.

Estar en la habitación era asfixiante, sus pulmones se contraían por la falta de oxígeno por lo que se vio obligada a levantarse, del suelo tomó sus shorts negros y una sudadera gris, para luego salir de ahí. Deambuló por todo el departamento con la esperanza de encontrar alguna clase de armonía, pero no encontró nada que le pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Sus pies descalzos la llevaron inconscientemente a su estudio en donde decenas de libros la rodeaban, se sentó en su silla, detrás de su escritorio de cristal; en el monitor de su _lap-top_ yacía un _post-stick_ amarillo recordándole que a primera hora por la mañana debía encontrarse con un nuevo escritor para recibir su manuscrito y empezar a editarlo, sin embargo, no tenía ganas de nada.

Quinn impulsó su silla hacia las gavetas que estaban a un metro de ahí, en donde guardaba su directorio personal, su agenda y otros artículos de papelería. Su delicada mano se introdujo en la última de ellas, en donde sólo guardaba archivos de trabajos anteriores, buscó hasta el fondo del cajón y lo sintió, pequeño y con forma cúbica. Lo extrajo y con el mismo impulso regresó a su previa ubicación. Justo en medio del escritorio colocó una pequeña caja negra, la cual miró intensamente por largo rato.

Sus delgados dedos se acercaron al objeto, dudando por un momento si debía abrir la caja o no. Al final, lo hizo y sus ojos verdes observaron el interior. Aún en la oscuridad, el diamante parecía brillar con luz propia, justo como lo hacía el talento de Rachel. Era la alegoría perfecta, por eso compró esa sortija.

Un amargo sentimiento invadió a la mujer. No había sentido tanta envidia desde que salió de Lima y el resentimiento la carcomía internamente, la mataba lentamente y, lo peor de todo era que, este resentimiento era hacia su popular novia, a quien debía compartir con miles de personas y toda esa glamurosa popularidad había provocado que Rachel Berry rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio.

Quinn Fabray no fue educada, fue entrenada para lograr sus objetivos, para nunca aceptar un 'no' como respuesta, había sido entrenada para ser una ganadora y ahora sentía que su orgullo estaba enterrado en algún lugar desconocido. Quería correr, quería gritar pero su cuerpo se lo impedía porque Quinn Fabray también había sido entrenada para callar y soportar.

Era de entenderse, era lógico. Ambas tenían veintiséis años, obviamente el matrimonio parecía ser un paso apresurado para su relación. Sin embargo, Quinn sentía que era lo correcto pero Rachel no compartía el mismo sentimiento porque no era bueno para su imagen, para su reputación de soltera codiciada. Su supuesta soltería era su boleto para más proyectos y Quinn, al parecer, no figuraba en ese futuro, la rubia no existía en la vida profesional de su novia.

La amarga ironía le hizo preguntarse cuándo los papeles se invirtieron, cuándo Quinn se volvió la invisible y Rachel la popular, la única diferencia era que la reputación de la actriz no tenía fecha de caducidad.

Su mente la trasladó a Lima diez años atrás. Por primera vez, en sus recuerdos apareció Santana y en lo que pudo haber sentido cuando le declaró su amor a Brittany y ésta la rechazo de inmediato y sin pensarlo dos veces, decidiendo permanecer a lado de Artie. Por primera vez se sintió realmente identificada con la morena pero con quien no podía compartir su experiencia y su dolor. Se preguntó si estaba bien y si era feliz. ¿En dónde estaría Santana López ahora?

Quinn apoyó ambos codos sobre el escritorio y escondió su rostro entre sus manos. Los sollozos comenzaron a fluir sin control, su garganta le dolía por la fuerza del llanto. Era la primera vez que se desahogaba y no sabía si era por el rechazo o porque no tenía certeza de su propio futuro, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar todo este dolor y temía que, al final, su decisión se asemejara a la de Santana:

Huir para sentirse libre de toda la angustia que ahora gobernaba su existencia.

* * *

><p>La parada del bus escolar estaba a tres cuadras de la casa de los Abrams y siempre se detenía ahí justo a las 3:30PM, Samantha tardaba diez minutos en llegar hasta la puerta de su casa y en esa época del año era común ver a Artie en el patio delantero, limpiando las hojas secas que el otoño dejaba a su paso.<p>

Samantha tenía pensado ignorar a su padrastro como ya era su costumbre, pero verlo ahí, batallando por alcanzar la bolsa negra de basura hizo que la pequeña reconsiderara sus acciones.

"Déjame ayudarte," la castaña tomó la bolsa y la adecuó para que el hombre en silla de ruedas pudiera desechar el montón que ya había hecho.

"Gracias." Entre ellos surgió un silencio que era menos incómodo gracias a los crujidos de las hojas secas. "¿Te fue bien en la escuela?" La castaña se encogió en hombros. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar de la escuela o de sus saludables amigos. "¿Te has sentido bien?"

"No sé… supongo que sí."

Esta era la conversación más larga que Artie había tenido con Samantha en meses. Para él no era nada sencillo conversar con la castaña, por alguna razón Samantha había construido muros invisibles e impenetrables y eso era frustrante para el jefe de familia porque este extraño comportamiento impedía que los Abrams fueran una familia normal, o al menos algo que se le acercase bastante.

"¿Estás emocionada por el viaje a Nueva York? Ya es en una semana ¿no?" Artie se abstuvo de mirar a su hijastra, en lugar de eso se enfocó en amarrar bien la bolsa de basura.

"Ya no puedo esperar. Va a ser genial," los ojos azules del castaño miraron a la niña, la manera en como sonreía y como parecía dar pequeños saltos le recordaban tanto a su esposa cuando expresaba su emoción por algo. "Sólo espero encontrar lo que busco," susurró de pronto la castaña.

"¿Y qué es eso que busacas?"

La sonrisa de Samantha se transformó por completo, ya no era inocente y tierna, ahora era una sonrisa pretenciosa y un tanto maquiavélica, una sonrisa igual a la de su _madre_, "es un secreto."

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos entraron a la casa, Artie aún se sentía incómodo por esa sonrisa. Había momentos muy específicos en los cuales Samantha era la reencarnación de _ella_.

"Britt va a llegar tarde, así que en la cena sólo seremos tú y yo." El castaño tomó su portafolio y de él extrajo un gran paquete de exámenes de álgebra que debía corregir y calificar para el día siguiente.

"Uhm… ¿Artie?" El hombre miró a su hijastra, quien estaba cerca del pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y que, además, mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, "gracias por… dejarme ir." Y sin más, la pequeña desapareció cuando entró en su alcoba, seguida por _Snowball_ que pareció ofrecerle una mirada de recelo al hombre antes de entrar en la alcoba de la hija de su dueña.

* * *

><p>Cuando la aburrida cena terminó, Samantha se concentró en su atrasado proyecto. Su ceño estaba fruncido mientras releía las instrucciones: <em>'¿Qué quieres ser cuando seas mayor?'<em> Para la pequeña era un proyecto estúpido escoger una carrera y luego elegir un modelo a seguir que llevara a cabo dicha profesión. Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas para escribir un ensayo de quinientas palabras y diseñar una presentación de tres minutos.

Esta simple tarea le había provocado una profunda depresión porque Samantha no era tonta, sino todo lo contrario. Sabía que estaba enferma y gracias a la Internet, sabía cuáles eran los riesgos de su enfermedad por lo que su conclusión siempre era la misma: _'yo sólo quiero vivir'_. Sabía que sus expectativas no podían ser muy altas ni a largo plazo.

Era una niña de 9 años, no entendía que era la muerte y estaba segura que realmente nadie lo sabía con exactitud. Samantha sólo podía esperar que hubiera algo más allá, tal vez una oportunidad, tal vez otra vida…

La castaña se arrodilló y extrajo una caja de revistas que escondía bajo su cama, muchas de ellas se las había regalado Claire o su mamá, ya que Brittany le decía que ese tipo de lecturas no eran aptas para su edad… además no es como que pudieran gastar dinero en esa clase de basura.

Sus ojos verde olivo empezaron a escanear las revistas una por una. Algunas eran de deportes, otras para adolescentes y otras más que le podrían ayudar a hacer su proyecto. _Snowball_ maulló para luego echarse junto a la caja, Samantha acarició la oreja del gato mientras que sus ojos se fijaron en una revista en particular. En la portada estaba una mujer que vestía una chaqueta estilo militar de manga tres cuartos, debajo un top negro y alrededor de su cuello una delgada pashmina dorada; su pose era sencilla pero elegante. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a Samantha, de hecho no tenía nada que ver con la pretenciosa apariencia de la modelo, sino la intensidad de sus ojos café oscuro y en la manera en como su brilloso cabello negro enmarcaba su bronceado rostro en ondas bien definidas.

_Snowball_ maulló una vez más, sacando a Samantha de su trance y recordándole que tenía un proyecto que terminar. Tal vez no estaba segura que quería ser cuando fuera mayor, pero si tenía suerte de vivir para ese entonces, quería ayudar a gente como ella, gente que tuviera pocas expectativas de vida…

* * *

><p>Brittany llegó a su hogar cerca de las 9PM. Estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era saltar en su cama y dormir. Sin embargo, una vez que pisó el corredor de su casa, su cuerpo se dirigió inconscientemente a la habitación de Samantha, esperando encontrarla ya en pijama y lista para dormir.<p>

"¿Qué haces, _duckling_?" La rubia observó como su hija estaba concentrada en recortar y pegar una serie de fotografías.

"Tarea."

La mujer se recargó en el marco de la puerta, su par de ojos azules repararon en la pequeña figura de su hija. En las últimas semanas, la niña había perdido peso, su piel se veía opaca y bajo sus hermosos ojos habían aparecido un par de ojeras oscuras y poco saludables. "Creo que ya es hora de que descanses, esto lo puedes terminar mañana," Brittany se dirigió al tocador, sacó un par de pantalones de franela color amarillo y una playera negra.

"No puedo, este proyecto es para mañana."

La mirada de la rubia observó el _collage_ y un detalle llamó su atención, un pequeño detalle que la obligó a acercarse y mirar con completa atención el trabajo de su hija. Cerca de la esquina superior derecha había una fotografía de Rachel Berry con un cachorro en los brazos, su sonrisa era amplia y sincera.

Hacía siete años que la castaña había salido de su vida y, con ella, también lo hizo Quinn. Brittany recordaba la razón pero ahora parecía ser una tonta discusión que arruinó una linda amistad. Ahora ellas dos, al igual que Santana, pertenecían a su memoria.

"¿De qué se trata tu proyecto?"

"Es una tonta presentación de qué es lo que quiero ser cuando sea mayor."

Brittany sonrió porque era la primera vez que tendría esta conversación con su hija y era importante que la pequeña tuviera expectativas, por más fantasiosas que pudieran ser. "¿Y qué quieres ser?"

Samantha se encogió en hombros, "no lo sé, no es algo en lo que haya pensado y no creo…"

"Sam," la voz de su madre le advertía que no debía mencionar cosas relacionadas con su enfermedad.

"Y no creo hacerlo por ahora, mamá," la voz de la castaña expresó un poco de fastidio, "pero sé que quiero ayudar a la gente ¿ok?" Añadió Samantha mientras continuaba con su trabajo de recortar con precisión.

Brittany no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de su hija, "¿todas ellas ayudan a la gente?" Preguntó la mujer haciendo referencia a las fotografías de todas esas mujeres.

"No, algunas ayudan a la gente, otras hacen otra clase de ayuda."

"¿Cómo Rachel Berry?"

"Sí, ella ayuda a los animales. Dice que es cruel matarlos y comerlos, que también tienen derechos."

"¿Qué me dices de ella?" Brittany señaló la fotografía de una atractiva mujer con rasgos asiáticos que estaba muy cerca del centro. Su cabello era negro y lacio, su sonrisa era sencilla y expresaba honestidad, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y tenía un cuerpo esbelto y estético.

Samantha miró la fotografía por un momento, "su nombre es Emily Fields, solía ser nadadora olímpica y ahora se dedica a ayudar a gente que ha estado en guerras."

Era claro que todas estas mujeres eran un ejemplo para la humanidad, pero Brittany deseó que su hija tuviera modelos un poco más aptos para su edad, cantantes o actores, algo que le mostrara que su hija era una niña de 9 años pero este trabajo sólo mostraba que su hija era madura y sumamente lista.

La rubia no se percató cuando Samantha pegó la última fotografía justo en el centro del _collage_.

"¡Listo! Ya terminé," la pequeña castaña se alejó un par de pasos para poder admirar su trabajo con satisfacción.

Cuando los ojos de Brittany vieron el resultado final, sintió que su quijada perdía fuerza y caía al suelo, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos dejaron de parpadear.

Justo en el centro del proyecto, junto a la tal Emily Fields, estaba la fotografía de una mujer de piel canela y cabello negro ondulado, vestía una blusa blanca de manga larga y desabotonada hasta el pecho, en donde se podían apreciar las curvas de sus senos; también vestía un pantalón de vestir recto, color negro que se aferraba a su cadera y adornado con un cinturón rojo que combinaba con las zapatillas del mismo color. En el rostro de la mujer había una perfecta sonrisa que presumía una hilera de blancos dientes… esta era la primera vez que la veía luego de casi diez años.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece?" Samantha frunció el ceño cuando no recibió una respuesta, sus ojos verde olivo miraron hacia la misma dirección que los de su madre y era obvio que la fotografía de cierta latina le había robado la atención de Brittany. "Su nombre es Santana, es una modelo profesional y lo genial de ella es que está en contra del acoso en las escuelas y defiende los derechos de la gente gay."

"¿Gente gay? ¿Por qué ella habría de…" Brittany parpadeó con confusión. Su mente trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo, trataba de comprender cómo su hija había obtenido el nombre de _ella_, hace cuánto se enteró de su existencia…

Samantha comenzó a guardar sus cosas y a tirar la basura, "creo que es normal, ella es gay y está casada…"

"Espera, ¡¿qué?" La rubia no creía lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. Su mirada miró la fotografía de la que fue su mejor amiga. Se veía impactante, elegante, bella… era la misma Santana pero era como si la conociera por primera vez.

La joven castaña miró a su madre con suspicacia y en esa mirada verde había algo más. En sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, "está casada con ella." El dedo índice de Samantha tocó la fotografía de Emily Fields sin ninguna importancia.

En la mente de Brittany retumbaba la palabra _'casada'_. No era posible, Santana tenía 26 años, era joven, guapa y exitosa. No era posible que estuviera casada, no cuando tenía una…

"¿Sabes qué es curioso?" Los ojos de la rubia miraron a su hija con curiosidad, "su nombre completo es Santana _Fields-López_ y el mío es Samantha _Pierce-López_, si los recortas serían San y Sam _López_." En el rostro de la pequeña castaña se dibujó una amplia sonrisa, que se podría asemejar a la de la mujer en el centro del _collage_.

* * *

><p><em>Unos tenues rayos de luz plateados se fueron haciendo espacio en la oscura habitación gracias a la suave ráfaga de aire que partía y hacía flotar las delgadas cortinas blancas. Esa mística luminosidad y el cálido viento primaveral acariciaron la piel desnuda de la chica que yacía en la cama, obligándola delicadamente a despertar de su pesado sueño.<em>

_Brittany rodó sobre su costado derecho con pereza mientras su mano buscaba a tientas el esbelto cuerpo de su amante. _

"_¿San?" La rubia frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que el lado de la cama que Santana había reclamado a la edad de 8 años estaba vacío y frío. "¿San?" repitió la chica para luego incorporarse en la cama, cubriendo su desnudo pecho con la sábana azul celeste. Se frotó el ojo izquierdo con el dorso de su mano y cuando se sintió totalmente despierta, su mirada buscó a su amiga por toda la semi-iluminada alcoba, notando con decepción que ella lo había hecho de nuevo, nunca se atrevía a pasar la noche con ella, prefería huir de Brittany y de sus sentimientos._

_La rubia se dejó caer en la cama, la velocidad de la caída y el peso de su torneado cuerpo provocó que el colchón rebotara y fue cuando escuchó el sonido de un papel cayendo junto a ella. Brittany se sentó, recargándose en la cabecera. Encendió la lámpara de noche y tomó la hoja de papel con márgenes color rosa. Sus ojos azules estudiaron la meticulosa caligrafía de su mejor amiga, una caligrafía que conocía a la perfección._

"Mi querida Brittany:

Desearía poseer las palabras exactas para expresar todo lo que siento en este preciso momento, son tantos sentimientos que no sé por dónde empezar."

_La rubia frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos recorrían lentamente cada una de las líneas frente ellos, cuidando de poner la suficiente atención para entender a la perfección cada palabra._

"Supongo que iniciaré con lo que ya sabes:

Te amo. Estoy segura que me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi y, desde entonces, este amor ha ido creciendo hasta el punto de que ya me es imposible seguir negándolo. Ya me es imposible no amar cada parte de ti, desde la amabilidad de tu mirada, hasta tu fácil manera de ver el mundo. Para mí eres perfecta, cada momento contigo es un sueño del que no quisiera despertar y, lo juro, dejaría todo por ti."

_En los labios de Brittany se dibujó una tierna sonrisa, cada palabra de ese párrafo estaba llena de amor incondicional, real y honesto. La chica se sentía alagada y tan afortunada que releyó ese fragmento una vez más, imaginándose la voz de la misma Santana._

"He de admitir que estoy profundamente aterrada, no por el hecho de amarte, sino porque he de enfrentar este amor sola. Supuse, ingenuamente, que una vez que yo aceptara mi amor por ti, tú volverías a mí y juntas enfrentaríamos al mundo, pero me equivoqué."

_La sonrisa de la chica se fue borrando lentamente y fue reemplazada por una expresión vacía. El cuerpo que yacía en la cama se tensó cuando su mente asimiló esa pequeña parte de la nota._

"Tengo que vivir con este dolor, con este rechazo y, al principio, creí que podría encarar todo, creí que sería sencillo soportar ver que tus besos, tus abrazos y tus caricias ya no me pertenecían, que ya eran destinados a otra persona y, aún así, te sigo amando. Te amo tanto que duele, duele demasiado y siento que este amor me está matando."

_Brittany tragó saliva con dificultad, sentía un terrible desasosiego en el pecho y quería romper en llanto pero sus ojos estaban secos. Además, tenía un muy mal presentimiento._

"No puedo vivir así, Britt-Britt. No quiero sentir que la envidia me come viva cada día, no puedo vivir con todo el odio que siento hacia mí misma, porque crece apresuradamente cuando pienso que te pude tener y estúpidamente te dejé ir y nunca me perdonaría si por culpa de este odio y rencor destruyera la felicidad que compartes con él."

_Él… Artie. Los delgados dedos de la rubia apretaron los bordes de la hoja de papel, provocando que unas imperfectas arrugas se marcaran en ella. Se comenzaba a sentir culpable por tantas cosas pero, principalmente, porque minutos atrás, cuando la latina le susurró que la amaba, Brittany le pudo haber respondido lo mismo. Sin embargo, prefirió guardar silencio._

"Ya no hay marcha atrás. Debo aprender a vivir con esta parte de mí que no puedo cambiar, necesito aprender a amarme y aceptarme y eso no lo lograré si me quedo aquí."

_¿Aquí? La rubia quería creer que ese 'aquí' hacía referencia a su habitación, pero las siguientes palabras escritas, metafóricamente, le dieron una dolorosa bofetada._

"Esta es la razón por la cual te escribo esto. Sé que soy una cobarde porque no he podido decirte cara a cara que me voy, esta es mi despedida y no pienso regresar, al menos no por un tiempo. Pero ten la certeza que no me preocupa dejarte, porque tienes tanta gente que te quiere, te apoya y te hace feliz. A diferencia de mí, tú no estás sola."

_Los sollozos hicieron eco entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Ardientes lágrimas dejaron su marca en las sábanas y en la hoja de papel. Brittany sintió que el corazón se le había detenido, se percató de que inconscientemente había abandonado a su mejor amiga en su auto-aceptación, cuando fue la misma Brittany quien la obligó a hacerlo._

"Hay tantas cosas que lamento. Lamento haberte decepcionado, lastimado y dejado ir, mucho antes de tenerte. Pero nunca lamentaré haberte conocido y amado.

Tú tocaste una parte de mí que yo desconocía, nunca te olvidaré Brittany y nunca olvides que seré siempre tuya.

- S"

* * *

><p>El ático era el lugar menos visitado de la casa. Artie no podía por su discapacidad, Samantha nunca lo hacía porque le aterraba la oscuridad y las arañas y Brittany iba un par de veces al año para limpiar, para desempolvar los adornos de Halloowen y Navidad. Sin embargo, esa noche, se encontraba ahí, sentada en el suelo de madera; sus brazos abrazaban sus piernas y su frente descansaba entre sus rodillas, callando su llanto. Junto a ella estaba una caja con su nombre, en donde guardaba los recuerdos de su niñez y adolescencia; álbumes de fotos, su antiguo uniforme de porrista, juguetes y los recuerdos de Santana; su pulsera de amistad, los regalos que le dio a lo largo de su relación amistosa y las cartas que le dio en ocasiones muy especiales.<p>

Sus ojos irritados miraron su entorno y no podía creer que esta fuera su vida… no se quejaba, nunca lo haría. Pero sabía que en esta vida había algo que no estaba bien, esta vida no era compartida con la persona indicada, pero ya era muy tarde para arreglarla.

Le era difícil creer que Santana tuviera una vida propia, una vida perfecta. Le era difícil aceptar que Santana se hubiera comprometido de por vida con otra mujer que no fuera Brittany… era injusto que Santana su hubiera olvidado de sus palabras: _'seré siempre tuya'_… pero no podía culparla, tenía derecho de encontrar su felicidad y, al parecer, lo había logrado.

Tarde o temprano, Santana sabría que era imposible distanciarse de la rubia, porque una pequeña parte de ella era el tesoro más importante que Brittany poseía y eso las mantendría unidas por el resto de sus vidas.


	4. Nada es Casualidad

Los sábados por la tarde no eran nada especiales, al menos así era en el hogar de los Abrams. Artie siempre salía después de la cena con el mismísimo Noah Puckerman a beber un par de cervezas, mientras que Brittany se quedaba en casa a lavar los trastos, limpiar la cocina y pasar un rato de calidad madre-hija con Samantha.

La ausencia de la castaña quiso ser aprovechada por la rubia con la intención de reavivar un poco su matrimonio y su vida sexual. Quería reemplazar la caricia de sus propios dedos por los de su esposo, necesitaba recordar por qué lo eligió a él en vez de a Santana. Sin embargo, el castaño no podía ni quería romper con su rutina, prefería un poco de alcohol a un día entero de sexo con su esposa.

El silbato de la tetera indicó que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, Brittany tomó el asa de la cafetera con un pañuelo de cocina color rosa, para luego servir el agua caliente en su taza amarilla favorita. El vapor que emanaba acarició su rostro, invitándola a cerrar los ojos y a recordar su última vez con Santana López; su mente fácilmente podía recrear cada segundo de aquella noche, era como si su piel pudiera sentir sus caricias una vez más, como si sus labios pudieran saborear esos antiguos besos, como si pudiera respirar su tibio aliento como aquella última vez.

Brittany dejó escapar un ligero suspiro que, más bien, se asemejó a un travieso gemido. Su mente, de inmediato, reconoció esta reacción tan familiar de su cuerpo y la mujer supo que debía deshacerse de esas sensaciones, de esas prohibidas fantasías. Era incorrecto que otra persona apareciera en esta clase de pensamientos, era incorrecto estar fantaseando con una persona que no era su marido, era un pecado excitarse con una mujer que no había visto en casi diez años. Estaba mal, porque la rubia le había prometido a Artie y a Dios lealtad y fidelidad física y emocional.

La mujer de la casa tomó una bolsita de té de limón y la sumergió en el agua; poco a poco el líquido transparente se fue tiñendo de una suave matiz amarillo limón. Sus ojos azules miraban ausentes al poco impresionante fenómeno, ya que su mente seguía reflexionando acerca de Santana _Fields-López_.

Resultaba increíble que la latina hubiera asumido la responsabilidad de un matrimonio por propia elección, porque ese era su deseo. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica que le tenía fobia a los compromisos y a las relaciones maduras? Era doloroso saber que Santana había encontrado la felicidad con una mujer y que de hecho parecía amarla lo suficiente para renunciar a su soltería, su tan amada soltería. Millones de preguntas fluían por la mente de la rubia: ¿sería feliz? ¿Su esposa amaba a Santana con la misma intensidad? ¿Sus caricias serían satisfactorias? Sin embargo, estas y muchas otras incógnitas nunca tendrían respuesta.

Brittany le dio un sorbo a su té. A través de la ventana de la cocina, notó que una camioneta aparcaba frente a su casa. Un minuto más tarde, del vehículo salió Puck, quien ya no portaba su característico _mohawk_, pues hace años que había decidido afeitar su cabeza. El hombre ayudó a Artie a abandonar la camioneta, para luego acomodarlo en su silla de ruedas mientras intercambiaban palabras que tenían que ver con futuros planes para la próxima semana.

El atardecer agonizaba cuando el teléfono repicó, obligando a los dos hombres a mirar hacia la fachada de la casa inconscientemente. Puck notó la presencia de su antigua amiga a través de la ventana y cortésmente la saludó con un ademán de su mano derecha, lo cual fue respondido por Brittany de la misma manera antes de desaparecer para contestar el teléfono.

"Hola," la rubia le dio un sorbo a su bebida tranquilamente, ignorando la importancia de la información que estaba a punto de recibir.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó la voz de una mujer madura. _"¿Es la señora Abrams con quien hablo?"_

"Sí, ¿quién habla?"

"_Señora Abrams, soy Laura Peabody, directora de la primaria William McKinley, la escuela a la cual su hija asiste."_

Brittany alejó la taza de sus labios, frunciendo profundamente su ceño cuando sintió una extraña sensación en la garganta, como una clase de dolorosa contracción, mientras que su cuerpo se helaba y su mente le decía que algo en esta llamada no estaba del todo bien.

"¿Sam está bien?" Las palabras salieron de su boca automáticamente, su instinto maternal era el que hablaba.

"_Señora Abrams, no sé cómo decirle esto,"_ la directora hizo una pausa que resultó dramática, trataba de encontrar las palabras indicadas para hacerle saber a la rubia que algo había pasado, _"me acaban de informar que Samantha se separó del grupo luego de visitar el _Empire State_ y no han podido encontrarla. Ya le hemos notificado el extravío de su hija a la policía de Nueva York."_

La rubia sintió que su cuerpo perdía fuerzas y que sus pulmones se quedaban sin aire. Su taza favorita se resbaló de sus dedos, impactándose en el suelo y quebrándose en innumerables pedazos.

"Tiene que haber un error. Lo que me está diciendo es mentira. ¡Dígame que es mentira!"

"_Señora Abrams, guarde la calma, por favor."_

Un potente calor recorrió el cuerpo de Brittany a toda velocidad, "¡¿Cómo me pide que me calme? ¡Me acaba de decir que mi hija está perdida en la ciudad más grande del país!" La mujer podía sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón en la garganta y tenía unas terribles ganas de matar a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente, "¡¿Cómo carajo sucedió esto? ¡Ustedes afirmaron que era un viaje seguro!"

"_Le aseguro que las medidas que se tomaron fueron más que pertinentes, pero su hija se separó y…"_

La voz de Brittany se fue incrementando, hasta llegar al punto en el que su volumen ya era un largo y sonoro, casi como un grito, "¡si hubieran sido medidas pertinentes, mi hija no estaría perdida!"

"_La policía ya se encuentra buscándola, no se preocupe…"_

"¿Sabe qué? ¡VÁYASE A LA MIERDA!"

Brittany colgó el teléfono con furia, sentía que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse, pero no podía dejar que su cuerpo se rindiera, tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que hacer algo. Sus ojos azules se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas impotentes mientras pensaba en los peligros a los que estaba expuesta su pequeña.

"Brittany, ¿qué tienes?" Artie condujo su silla de ruedas hasta su esposa, quien lo ignoró a causa de su histeria, "me estás asustando ¿qué sucede?"

Los incontrolables sollozos de la rubia le dificultaban el habla. "S-Sam… e-ella…" el llanto se agudizó y su blanca piel adquirió un acentuado color carmesí. Artie poseía una mirada de terror pero no quiso hablar, se limitó a esperar a que Brittany se tranquilizara un poco. "S-Sam está p-per…perdida."

La noticia era impactante, el hombre en silla de ruedas sintió que su cuerpo y su mente entraban en _shock_, su rostro permaneció estoico y sus músculos se paralizaron porque, a pesar de que él no era el padre de Samantha, la quería tanto como si fuera su propia hija. Aún cuando no tenían una buena relación, el hombre era sobre protector, por eso no quería que la niña fuera a ese viaje.

"Te lo dije," Artie pasó su mano por su cabello de manera furiosa, "te dije que era una mala idea," su voz masculina adquirió un tono de reproche que le hacía sonar fría y áspera. "¡Pero nunca me escuchas cuando se trata de Samantha y de lo que es mejor para ella!"

"¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!" El llanto de Brittany se calmó de inmediato, dándole la capacidad de empezar una discusión con su marido. "¡Jamás te he restado autoridad!"

"No conscientemente. ¡Sólo admítelo! Admite que Samantha no me quiere como padre porque tú no quieres que sea así." La voz del castaño se calmó al darse cuenta de que no era el mejor momento para discutir esto pero simplemente debía sacárselo del pecho.

Sin embargo, su esposa se negaba a aceptar los argumentos, "yo siempre te he visto como su padre. Tú eres su padre."

Artie dejó salir una amarga risa, "claro que no, ¿sabes por qué?" Los ojos azules del hombre miraron con intensidad a los celestes de la rubia, quien poseía una mirada de rabia poco característica de ella, "porque tú no quieres que yo ocupe _su_ lugar. Porque esperas que algún día _ella_ regrese y ame a Samantha como debería, esperas que regrese y se haga responsable de _su_ hija. Por eso no me dejas ser su padre."

Brittany se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Nunca había pensado en eso pero cada palabra que emanada de los labios de su esposo poseía una innegable verdad. Fue en ese momento que su cuerpo reaccionó y despertó de su sopor, no quería discutir más, no era el momento ya que su hija estaba perdida y debía encontrar la manera de hallarla y traerla de regreso a casa sana y salva.

La mujer se dio la media vuelta, con la intención de alejarse de Artie.

"¿Adónde vas?" Preguntó el castaño cuando notó que su esposa se dirigía a la puerta principal, pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, lo único que escuchó fue un furioso portazo.

Los ojos de la rubia se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas, se percató de que pronto oscurecería y de que en esa oscuridad su hija estaba sola, perdida y a merced de los peligros de una gran urbe. Sus piernas comenzaron a andar más y más rápido, el aire otoñal secaba sus desesperadas lágrimas y se negaba a detenerse. Su veloz andar pronto se transformó en una carrera sin rumbo fijo, su mente estaba en una situación parecida a la de hace años, recordando las palabras de sus padres:

_TÚ Y ESE DISCAPACITADO NO SE PUEDEN HACER CARGO DE UN BEBÉ._

Recordando las palabras de Rachel Berry:

_LO MÁS PRUDENTE HABRÍA SIDO QUE RENUNCIARAS A ELLA, SE MERECE UNA VIDA MEJOR, UNA VIDA QUE TÚ NO LE PUEDES DAR. JUSTO COMO LO HIZO QUINN CON BETH._

La decisión de Brittany desafió esos argumentos, se negaba a alejarse de Samantha, nunca lo consideró, nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, no podía evitar sentir que había fracasado como madre. Sentía que le había fallado a Santana por haber perdido a su hija.

La rubia no sabía por cuánto tiempo corrió, se detuvo solamente porque sus piernas ya no podían seguir y porque sus pulmones le quemaban de manera dolorosa. Su mente analizaba cada posible opción que le permitiera encontrar a su hija, no quería depender de la policía porque la espera la mataría. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, por un instante no reconoció el entorno, pero una casa en particular le dio esperanza, al menos de ir a Nueva York y buscar a su hija por sus propios medios.

Brittany se paró en el pórtico de aquella gran residencia y oprimió el timbre un par de veces. Recordó que durante su niñez y adolescencia debía visitar esta casa con una impecable apariencia, pero eso no importaba en este momento. Pasó un minuto que pareció un año antes de que en la puerta apareciera una rubia y madura mujer. Sus ojos verdes observaron con confusión a la imprevista visita.

"¿Brittany?"

"Buenas noches, señora Fabray."

Judy Fabray miró con consternación a la joven frente a ella, sus ojos celestes estaban irritados e hinchados, su rostro estaba ruborizado, su cabello rubio estaba desalineado y en su frente se podían ver gotas de sudor. Algo en su interior le indicó que no preguntara nada y que sólo se limitara a ayudarla.

* * *

><p>En esa época del año, la lluvia era un fenómeno natural poco frecuente, pero el sonido que producía resultaba ser un potente relajante para Quinn. Ver caer las gotas, oler y escuchar la lluvia le producían una sensación reconfortante. La mujer adoraba estos días, le inspiraban, le hacían reflexionar, le ayudaban a tomar decisiones… como lo hacía en ese momento.<p>

La rubia miró el reloj, Rachel no regresaría hasta media noche, así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para dejar todo en orden. Se dirigió al closet y notó que en el estante más alto se encontraba guardada una colección de maletas negras de todos los tamaños. Tomó sólo una de tamaño mediano y luego observó su guardarropa, eligiendo solamente las prendas necesarias. No tenía la intención de empacar todo porque no se marchaba de manera definitiva, sin embargo, tenía la necesidad de alejarse por un tiempo de esta vida, necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba saber si aún amaba a la castaña lo suficiente como para regresar. Ya no estaba segura de querer compartir un futuro con ella.

Luego de la fallida propuesta de matrimonio, Quinn se comenzó a sumergir en la confusión y en la depresión. Se sentía enferma cuando debía pretender que todo estaba de maravilla, era doloroso sonreír y fingir que su vida era perfecta, simplemente no quería vivir en esa mentira. Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días desde el rotundo rechazo y el resentimiento ya resultaba insoportable.

Durante esa mañana de sábado, mientras Rachel se encontraba en sus ensayos, Quinn por fin se decidió. No consideraba estar huyendo, eso no tenía sentido, pero sí necesitaba su propio espacio, tiempo y un consejero. Necesitaba reencontrarse con su pasado, en el cual su novia solía tener un papel secundario. El plan era sencillo, una vez que la castaña regresase, Quinn le plantearía la situación, se despediría de forma madura y se mantendría firme en su decisión, no se dejaría convencer y finalmente partiría a Lima, Ohio.

La maleta se encontraba abierta y sobre la cama con algunas prendas meticulosamente acomodadas. Quinn no sabía qué llevar y qué dejar y antes de poder continuar, su móvil vibró y la pantalla se iluminó, mostrando la palabra 'mamá'. Por un momento, la rubia pensó que ésta era una de esas clásicas ironías en donde el sexto sentido de la madre se conecta con las emociones de la hija. Era el momento perfecto de comunicarle a su madre su intención de volver a Lima… sin Rachel.

Quinn tocó la pantalla táctil de su celular. "¡Hola mamá! Justo estaba pensando en ti." Al otro lado de la línea sólo se lograba escuchar un cansado sollozo que resultaba ser familiar. "¿Mamá?"

"_No, soy… Brittany."_

La rubia de ojos verdes se sorprendió de escuchar a su amiga después de siete años de distanciamiento. Estaba confundida, pero conocía esta voz, esta era la voz de Brittany que gritaba pura desesperación. "¿Qué sucede Britt?"

"_Yo… necesito que me ayudes… de verdad necesito que me ayudes."_

Quinn se sentó en la cama, justo al lado de su maleta, "claro, pero dime ¿qué pasa? Te escucho asustada."

Brittany inhaló fuertemente, tratando de recuperar suficiente oxígeno para poder seguir hablando. _"Lo estoy… es Samantha. E-ella fue a Nueva York con la escuela, pero algo pasó…"_ hubo una pausa, como si la otra rubia tuviera miedo de seguir con la conversación, _"se perdió Quinn. Mi bebé está perdida."_ La voz de la mujer se quebró en llanto luego de decir la noticia.

"¿Ya le avisaste a la policía?"

"_La directora me dijo que ya lo han hecho."_

"Bueno, debes tranquilizarte, estoy segura de que la encontrarán…"

"_No, tú no entiendes,"_ interrumpió Brittany con una desesperada voz, _"debo encontrarla lo más pronto posible, al menos debo decirle a la policía por qué deben hallarla rápido."_

"Explícate."

"_Sam está enferma, no tiene sus medicamentos y no sé qué puede pasar si deja de tomarlos, no quiero pensar en qué puede pasar."_

Quinn sabía que Samantha no era una niña muy saludable, de hecho cuando era pequeña solía enfermarse con regularidad. Tal vez Brittany, afectada por su pánico, estaba exagerando. "¿Qué tiene?"

La mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica comenzó a llorar, _"cáncer,"_ susurró la rubia, _"leucemia y su salud sólo empeora, los medicamentos lo que hacen es alentar el avance de la enfermedad,"_ Quinn apretó el móvil con fuerza, no quería abrir la boca pues no poseía palabras que pudieran servir de consuelo. _"No quiero perderla, nunca me lo perdonaría."_

"No lo harás," dijo la rubia de ojos verdes con decisión para luego levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia su despacho, "te aseguro que la encontraremos. Ya verás."

"_Quinn, yo…"_

"Sé lo que estás pensando," la mujer comenzó a buscar vuelos de Ohio a Nueva York, "te quedarás con nosotras hasta que encontremos a Sam. El próximo vuelo disponible sale a las 5AM, llegarías a Nueva York cerca de las 7:15," Quinn comenzó a teclear los dígitos de su tarjeta de crédito, "y no te preocupes, ya compré el boleto, tú sólo asegúrate de tomar el vuelo ¿OK?"

"_No sé como agradecerte…"_

"No tienes que hacerlo. Somos amigas, siempre lo seremos."

Ambas guardaron silencio, limitándose a escuchar el sonido de sus respiraciones, reviviendo su antigua amistad.

"_Debo colgar. Tengo que regresar a casa a empacar… te veo en unas horas y gracias Q, de verdad,"_ dijo Brittany antes de colgar.

Quinn estaba consciente del dolor que su amiga sentía, era probable que estuviera quebrándose por dentro y lo único que la mantenía de pie era el enorme amor que sentía por su hija, ella era su tesoro, su todo.

La rubia suspiró cuando regresó a la habitación y vio la maleta sobre la cama. Con calma, desempacó las pocas prendas que se encontraban en ella y las puso en su lugar, al igual que la maleta, observando con atención que no hubiera ningún rastro significativo de sus anteriores planes… su viaje a Lima podía esperar un tiempo, por ahora su amiga la necesitaba y no tenía la intención de abandonarla en este momento.

Sus ojos verdes se cerraron y comenzó a orar porque Samantha apareciera lo más pronto posible, porque estuviera a salvo. Oró por Brittany y porque se temple se mantuviera firme y, finalmente, oró porque Santana apareciera… sabía que estaba cerca, infinidad de anuncios gigantescos con su rostro le gritaban que la morena estaba en algún lugar de la ciudad.

"¿Dónde estás, Santana?" Susurró Quinn antes de preparar la habitación de huéspedes, "tu hija te necesita."

* * *

><p>El ambiente del lugar estaba conformado por diversas clases de deliciosos aromas que abrían el apetito y de un ameno bullicio, acompañado del tintineo de lo cubiertos y una suave música de jazz que distraía a decenas de comensales de la tormenta que se había desatado un par de horas atrás.<p>

Sin duda todo ese lugar estaba plagado de personalidades pretenciosas, ya que este nuevo restaurant francés – _Camps Elisis_ – era destinado a la élite de la sociedad neoyorkina, para gente que estuviera dispuesta a pagar precios ridículamente altos por platillos exóticos con sabores exquisitos. Hanna Marin era una de esas personas pretenciosas que estaba ahí para festejar el primer año de matrimonio de su mejor amiga con su flamante esposa.

"Bien, ¿cómo se siente el matrimonio después de un año?" Sus ojos azules se fijaron en las dos morenas al otro lado de la mesa.

Emily sonrió tímidamente, sus delicadas facciones expresaban lo que sentía: pura felicidad. Sus coquetos ojos rasgados miraron a la mujer que tenía a su lado, "es perfecto, no creo haberme sentido más feliz en toda mi vida." Su mano derecha se posó sobre el muslo de su esposa, "¿tú qué dices?"

Un par de ojos cafés miraron con devoción a la asiática para luego acercarse a su mejilla y plantar un tierno beso, "más que perfecto, no sé que pude haber hecho para merecer esta vida, para merecerte a ti."

Ambas mujeres se miraron con adoración por varios minutos, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía y que el tiempo les pertenecía.

"¡Aw! Qué lindo," la voz de Hanna rompió con el romántico hechizo que las envolvía. La rubia apoyó ambos brazos en la mesa e inclinó su cuerpo, en su rostro se dibujó una amistosa sonrisa, "no puedo creer que diga esto pero no puedo evitar sentirme celosa de su vida amorosa."

"Si supieras cómo es nuestra vida sexual, estarías aún más celosa," Santana tomó la mano de su esposa que yacía en su muslo, para poder besar sus nudillos.

"Uhg," Hanna gesticuló una cara de disgusto, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada, fingiendo fastidio, "Em, controla los comentarios de tu esposa."

Emily apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la latina, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa. "Me encantaría, pero ella tiene razón y estoy orgullosa de eso."

Los ojos azules de la rubia miraron con seriedad a Santana, "¿qué le has hecho a mi amiga? ¿Dónde ha quedado la dulce Emily que se ruborizaba al escuchar las palabras 'sexo' y 'lésbico' en la mista oración?"

"¡Hey! Sigo siendo la misma dulce Emily, sólo que el sexo con San es para presumir."

Los ojos oscuros de la latina miraron con diversión la interacción de las dos amigas. A veces sentía que debía sentir un poco de celos de la amistad que Emily compartía con sus mejores amigas, sin embargo, no era así. Lo único que experimentaba era satisfacción y agradecimiento de que las amigas de su esposa fueran tan abiertas y estuvieran contentas con este matrimonio.

De una cosa estaba segura Santana y era que se sentía afortunada de haber encontrado a Emily. Ella le había hecho sentir cosas que nunca pensó experimentar, su encantadora forma de ser la enamoró profundamente y llegó el punto en el que ya no podía imaginar su vida sin esta mujer, quería vivir con ella por el resto de su existencia y se esforzaría por hacerla feliz, punto.

"¿En qué piensas, Santana?" Hanna llamó la atención de la latina.

Las mejillas de la morena se tornaron en un leve matiz carmesí cuando miró a la rubia y luego a su esposa, "en mi hermosa esposa y en lo que le pienso hacer una vez que lleguemos a casa."

"¿No crees que es algo inapropiado discutir eso en frente de Hanna?" El rostro de Emily se acercó al de Santana peligrosamente y en su mirada se podía apreciar un ligero brillo que sólo se podía describir como lujurioso.

"Linda, tú adoras mis inapropiadas discusiones," respondió la latina antes de plantar un casto beso en los labios de su esposa.

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó la rubia espectadora, quien comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar. Aunque eso era algo normal, pues cualquiera que estuviera cerca de esas dos mujeres, se sentía de la misma manera: invisible y patético. Hanna pidió la cuenta para luego beber el último sorbo de su vino tinto. "Una cosa, antes de que se vayan a su casa a tener sexo como conejos. San, no olvides que mañana es el almuerzo de Lagerfeld, tienes que estar en punto, ya sabes cómo se pone Karl cuando sus modelos consentidas no llegan a tiempo."

"Ni me digas, aún recuerdo la última vez que se me ocurrió llegar elegantemente tarde. Te juro que todavía puedo escuchar sus insultos en alemán y su saliva en mi rostro. No fue para nada agradable." Santana frunció el ceño con disgusto y un poco de asco.

"No te preocupes Hanna, yo me aseguraré de que San esté ahí a tiempo."

"Más te vale," la rubia pagó la costosa cuenta antes de dirigirse a la puerta junto con el matrimonio. "Bueno, nos vemos mañana."

Las chicas se despidieron y tomaron caminos contrarios. Emily y Santana caminaron hacia su automóvil que estaba a un par de calles del restaurante, compartiendo un solo paraguas y disfrutando del clima y de la cercanía de la otra.

"Esto es romántico," los ojos rasgados de la morena estaban fijos en el horizonte.

La latina sonrió soñadoramente mientras se aferraba con un poco más de fuerza al brazo de su esposa, "todo contigo es romántico."

Emily miró a Santana con un poco de tristeza, "¿ya tienes el itinerario definitivo?"

"Sí," la morena suspiró con resignación, "debo estar en París en dos semanas."

La mano izquierda de la asiática apretó la empuñadura del paraguas, "odio cuando debes irte a los _Fashion Weeks_."

"Yo también," la intensidad de la lluvia fue disminuyendo conforme seguían caminando, "pero sólo es una semana."

"Una de las semanas más largas, si me lo preguntas."

Santana estaba en el _ranking_ de las mejores diez modelos, lo que quería decir que era una de las mejores pagadas y una de las más solicitadas. Era un trabajo fácil, algo con lo que soñó en su adolescencia pero los viajes y el _glamour_ ya no le satisfacían como antes. Ahora lo que quería era estar junto a su esposa en su departamento, haciendo las cosas más simples del mundo o, mejor aún, haciendo el amor todo el tiempo.

Las dos pasaron por la galería _Montgomery-Fields_, el cual era un gran establecimiento de arte que era propiedad de Emily y de una de sus mejores amigas – Aria Montgomery – y que estaba en proceso de expansión; sin embargo, lo especial de este lugar era que aquí fue donde se conocieron dos años atrás.

"Tengo 26 años, en unos meses cumpliré 27," dijo de pronto Santana, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a la galería de arte. Su mujer la miró con curiosidad, esperando a que la morena continuara, "cada año modelos más jóvenes llegan y pronto yo pasaré de moda."

"¿No crees que te estás precipitando al pensar en eso?"

La latina se encogió en hombros, "no quiero estar fuera del país medio año, no es justo para ti. Quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo y no sé, empezar a pensar en formar una familia que no sólo consista en ti, en mí y en nuestro perro."

Emily sonrió ampliamente, las palabras de su esposa eran demasiado buenas para ser ciertas. "¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿De verdad quieres que…?"

Santana tomó la cintura de la asiática y la acercó sensualmente hacia sí misma, "es lo que más deseo," susurró la latina antes de besar tiernamente a la otra mujer, sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos y dejando pasar a una juguetona lengua que aclamaba atención. La pasión iba en aumento hasta que un casi inaudible sonido obligó a Emily a finalizar el beso.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

Los ojos de la morena miraron hacia el angosto callejón que separaba la galería del establecimiento de junto, "quisiera decir que no, pero sí, escuché algo."

Ambas mujeres se acercaron al oscuro espacio, "¿hay alguien ahí?" Preguntó Emily con una temblorosa voz. Conforme iban avanzando, el leve sonido se fue haciendo más y más claro. "¿Hola?"

Aquel sonido sólo se podía calificar como un sollozo infantil que se detuvo al instante cuando Emily habló por segunda vez, "por favor no me lastime." La voz que se dejó escuchar era suave y estaba llena de miedo.

"Por Dios," murmuró la asiática cuando vio la pequeña figura de una niña, acurrucada junto a la pared de la galería. Emily no lo pensó dos veces cuando se quitó su costoso abrigo blanco para colocarlo sobre los hombros de la niña. "Tranquila, nada te va a pasar ¿ok?" La mujer miró a la latina con preocupación, "no podemos dejarla aquí, San."

"Obviamente no," Santana miraba estupefacta a la niña, "tenemos que llevarla a la policía."

Emily se acuclilló para poder palpar la espalda de la pequeña con afección, "pero está empapada, si la dejamos en la estación, se va a enfermar."

"¿Y qué propones? ¿Que la llevemos al departamento y…?"

Santana no pudo continuar cuando vio que en el rostro de su esposa se dibujaba una sonrisa triunfal, "esa es una excelente idea."

"¿Qué? No, Emily, esa era una pregunta retórica, yo no…"

Sin embargo, la asiática la ignoró por completo, "hey ¿cómo te llamas linda?"

La niña miró a la mujer que estaba frente a ella con un poco de hesitación, "Samantha."

"Bueno Samantha, ¿estarías de acuerdo si San y yo te llevamos a nuestra casa? Prometo que no te haremos daño."

La niña miró a la latina por un instante, para luego asentir afirmativamente con la cabeza…


	5. Temores

**N/A. Gracias por sus Reviews, siempre es bienvenida cualquier crítica, además son precisamente los comentarios lo que permiten seguir con la historia.**

**Una vez más repito, Glee ni Pretty Little Liars me pertenecen, así como **_**Sweet Child o' Mine, **_**canción interpretada originalmente por Gun 'n' Roses, pero en este capítulo hago uso del cover de Taken by Trees.**

**Disfruten la continuación.**

* * *

><p>El canto nocturno de los grillos envolvía toda la casa Abrams. De haber sido cualquier otra noche, Artie habría encontrado tranquilidad en esa sinfonía, sin embargo, su entera atención se enfocaba en el ir y venir de su mujer, sus oídos se distraían con el abrir y cerrar de las gavetas y sus ojos se enfocaron por un breve instante en la maleta que contenía ropa de mujer y de niña.<p>

El hombre estaba ahí, como si no existiera; mudo, pues no poseía las palabras de consuelo que su esposa necesitaba escuchar, de hecho, nada en este vasto universo podría calmar a la rubia, a excepción de la misma Samantha. Sus ojos azules observaron el retrato familiar que se encontraba es su habitación, Artie en la izquierda y Brittany sentada en la derecha, dándole una simetría a la imagen, compadeciéndose de la incapacidad de su esposo, mientras que su hijastra estaba de pie detrás de ellos, justo en el centro, esbozando una coqueta sonrisa…

'_Sólo espero encontrar lo que busco'._

Las palabras de la pequeña castaña hicieron eco en su memoria, provocando que su ceño se frunciera en señal de confusión. ¿Acaso su desaparición tendría que ver con aquella frase? Tal vez Samantha había descubierto la verdad de alguna manera… No, imposible. Las probabilidades de que la niña descubriera la verdad de su existencia eran mínimas. Además, Santana López estaba enterrada en remotas memorias que nadie se atrevía a recordar por el bienestar de su familia.

El sonido de la cremallera de la maleta sacó a Artie de sus pensamientos. Su mirada turquesa se enfocó una vez más en el aspecto de la rubia mujer, sus ojos estaban irritados, hinchados y cansados, su cabello estaba atado en una desalineada coleta y su perfecta postura se había encorvado un poco por las emociones que se reflejaban en toda su persona.

"Antes de que te vayas, sólo quiero que sepas que no era mi intención gritarte. Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa," el castaño suspiró profundamente, "mi comportamiento no tiene justificación y lo lamento."

Brittany se sentó en la cama, la expresión de su rostro era vacía y sin vida, como si en las últimas horas hubiera perdido una gran parte de su alma. _Snowball _se acercó a su ama, no maulló ni exigió atención o cariño, simplemente se echó junto a la mujer; en la lógica de Artie era imposible que un animal resintiera la ausencia de alguien, pero el gato siberiano parecía romper son su razonamiento.

"Hace meses Sam me preguntó quién era su verdadero padre," la rubia posó su mano sobre su mascota, la cual cerró los ojos y ronroneó con aprobación, "y no supe qué responderle." La mujer dejó escapar una amarga risita, "no supe cómo explicarle que ella simplemente no tiene papá."

"Yo soy su padre," se apresuró a responder el castaño.

"Eres su padrastro," rectificó la mujer de mirada celeste, "tú y yo sabemos que ella siempre te verá así, ella… por alguna razón, sabe que no es _normal_." Esa última palabra fue pronunciada con un extraño énfasis.

Artie condujo su silla de ruedas hasta su esposa, "no hay necesidad de decirle la verdad, al menos no por ahora, no hasta que sepamos cómo sucedió…"

"Nadie nunca sabrá cómo sucedió," interrumpió Brittany con una cansada desesperación. Sus ojos azul cielo brillaron a causa de una nueva capa de lágrimas, "cuando todo esto termine y Sam esté sana, buscaré a Santana y le diré la verdad, a ambas."

Una horrible sensación invadió el cuerpo de Artie, era como un terror inevitable. Su piel se erizó con aquella determinación y, por primera vez, tuvo miedo de perder a su familia y la vida que tanto trabajo le costó construir; sentía que empezaba a competir con un fantasma y lo más probable era que él perdiera la contienda.

"Eso es una locura," murmuró Artie, "ninguna de las dos te va a creer. Samantha no es tonta y Santana… seguramente se reirá de ti."

"Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se ría de mí, me tiene sin cuidado. Además, hay formas de comprobar que no miento. Sam merece saber la verdad…"

"¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Presentar a la niña frente a una reverenda desconocida y decirle: 'Samantha, ella es tu _padre'_?" El pecho de Artie subía y bajaba pesadamente, provocando que sus mejillas adquirieran un profundo rubor por la falta de oxígeno.

"Samantha sabe que Santana existe," los ojos del hombre en silla de ruedas se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquellas palabras, "sabe su vida, sabe a qué se dedica, sabe que…" Brittany tragó saliva con dificultad, para luego susurrar, "ella está casada. Santana no es una total desconocida para nuestra hija."

Una voz en la parte más remota de la mente de Artie, le decía que en las palabras _'nuestra hija'_, él no tenía lugar, que no tenía el privilegio de decir que la castaña era su hija. Ese puesto siempre tuvo una legítima dueña y nadie cambiaría ese hecho.

El hombre en silla de ruedas suspiró con un halo de frustración, no tenía caso que siguieran discutiendo del origen de la pequeña, cuando ésta estaba perdida y buscar a Santana aún era una lejana posibilidad. "Cuando llegue el momento, te apoyaré en cualquier decisión que tomes. Por ahora," Artie tomó la mano de su esposa con ternura, "sólo debemos preocuparnos por encontrar a Sam ¿okay?" Brittany asintió con la cabeza, para luego dejar escapar un ahogado sollozo. El castaño besó la frente de su mujer, "nunca olvides que te amo, por favor."

Artie esperaba que esa suplica fuera respondida con palabras que correspondieran a sus sentimientos, sin embargo, lo que sus oídos escucharon le partieron el corazón y le hizo sentir que este matrimonio estaba a la deriva…

"Es difícil olvidarlo."

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Era la única palabra que pudo decir Samantha cuando la luz iluminó el 'hogar' de Emily y Santana.<p>

El espacio era enorme y no se podía comparar con su casa en Lima. El departamento tenía una vista espectacular de Manhattan, incluso se podía apreciar el puente de Brooklyn a lo lejos. Los muros eran de un sobrio color blanco, el suelo de madera era de un tenue color miel y los muebles oscuros contrastaban con el diseño.

La niña se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su sorpresa cuando sintió una húmeda respiración en su mano izquierda, bajó su mirada con curiosidad, descubriendo a un simpático perro labrador de pelaje dorado y ojos avellanados. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa cuando el can comenzó a lamer su mano.

"Compórtate, _Mika_." La voz de Santana provocó que el perro comenzara a mover la cola con emoción, sin embargo, no se alejó de la castaña, quien optó por acariciar la oreja del animal.

"Le agradas," dijo Emily mientras guardaba el abrigo de Santana en el armario que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

La latina desvió la mirada con fastidio, "es una labrador, todo el mundo le agrada." La mujer se alejó hacia la cocina, dejando a Samantha y al perro en el recibidor.

La morena asiática colocó su mano en la espalda de la niña, esperando obtener su atención, "ven, acompáñame, por favor."

La castaña acarició la cabeza de _Mika_ una última vez antes de seguir a Emily hacia una de las habitaciones. Su mirada verde olivo observó la gran habitación, al igual que el resto de la casa, la alcoba poseía un par de grandes ventanales y en el muro opuesto, se extendía un gran armario de puertas corredizas de madera. En el centro del lugar, había una gran cama y frente a ella una pantalla de plasma.

"¿Esta es su habitación?" Preguntó Samantha mientras Emily buscaba en el closet ropa que la niña pudiera usar.

"No, esta es la habitación de huéspedes y en donde tú vas a pasar la noche." La morena colocó un par de prendas de vestir y una toalla blanca sobre la cama. "¿Crees estar cómoda?"

"Creo que sí," respondió la niña mientras miraba a su alrededor, percatándose de ciertos detalles que resultaban infantiles, como un avión de juguete, un set de videojuegos y libros para niños. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la ropa, "uhm… ¿tienen hijos?" Preguntó la pequeña con titubeo.

Emily sonrió soñadoramente, recordando la plática que mantuvo con su esposa momentos antes de encontrar a Samantha. "Todavía no, espero que pronto," sus ojos oscuros miraron por primera vez los de la niña, sintiendo que su aliento se detenía cuando se sumergió en un par de curiosos iris verde olivo, con tintes azules y cafés. La intensidad de su mirada le resultaba familiar, pero a la vez desconocida. "El sobrino de Santana, Alex, nos visita con frecuencia, por eso tenemos todas estas cosas."

La mujer despojó a Samantha del abrigo blanco que una hora antes había colocado en sus delgados hombros para evitar que la humedad de la lluvia y el frío otoñal afectara la salud de la niña.

"Gracias por ayudarme," dijo de pronto la castaña con total honestidad y cortesía, justo como le había enseñado su madre.

"No tienes que agradecer," Emily se arrodilló frente a la niña, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja. "¿Puedo preguntar qué hacías sola en ese callejón?" Samantha desvió su mirada, no sabía qué responder, pero sí sabía que no podía decir la verdad, al menos no por ahora, así que simplemente optó por encogerse en hombros. "Si te perdiste, podemos ayudarte a buscar a tus padres."

"No me perdí, yo…" la pequeña comenzó a dar pequeños saltitos nerviosos, "estoy buscando a alguien, a mi… ¿progenitor?" Samantha frunció ligeramente el ceño e inclinó su cabeza hacia a un lado.

Esa expresión de confusión se asemejaba extrañamente a la de Santana, sin embargo, Emily no le prestó atención a causa de las palabras de la niña. "¿Progenitor? ¿Te refieres a tu papá?"

"Uhm… sí, algo así."

"¿No crees que sería más fácil que buscaras a tu papá con la ayuda de tu madre?"

"Ella… no…" Samantha suspiró, nunca se imaginó que esta pequeña odisea, que parecía tan sencilla en su mente, se tornara algo complicado y difícil de explicar, "necesito encontrar…lo, necesito que sepa que existo, no pido que me quiera, sólo que… sólo que sepa que tiene una hija, nada más. Mi mamá nunca quiere hablarme de…" su voz se quebró por un callado llanto, que resultaba ser sincero, pero también manipulativo.

"No llores," rogó Emily mientras abrazaba a la castaña, "yo te voy a ayudar ¿está bien?"

"¿En serio?" Preguntó entre sollozos la pequeña.

La morena asiática se alejó un poco de la delgada figura de Samantha, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con la manga de su sweater, "te lo prometo, no sé cómo, pero lo haré."

* * *

><p>El sonido de la regadera se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras que la cocina era invadida por un aroma a queso derretido y mantequilla. La luz del refrigerador iluminaba el rostro bronceado de Santana, delineando su perfil y proporcionándole un halo luminoso a su oscuro cabello.<p>

"Estoy segura que huyó de su casa para buscar a su padre." Emily se sentó en una de las sillas altas de la isla de la cocina.

La latina cerró la puerta de la nevera, llevando consigo un embase de leche, "me parece que eso lo debe averiguar la policía, no nosotras."

"No siento que debamos llevarla a la estación."

Santana se acercó a la isla, sus ojos cafés miraban a su esposa con suspicacia, "¿cómo dices?"

Emily se encogió en hombros, "simplemente no siento que sea lo correcto. Creo que la ayudaríamos más si nosotras somos quienes localizamos a su papá," el rostro de Santana estaba estoico, no parpadeó ni una sola vez y parecía que había dejado de respirar, "se lo prometí…"

"Te voy a pedir que te detengas ahí," la latina gesticuló con su mano una señal de alto, "sí sabes que eso es una terrible idea ¿verdad?"

La otra mujer frunció el ceño, "no veo que pueda salir mal."

"Te voy a decir que puede salir mal," Santana cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, tratando de controlar sus emociones, "no sabemos nada de esa niña, con tan sólo tenerla aquí corremos el riesgo de que sus padres nos acusen de secuestro y, te recuerdo que, somos un matrimonio homosexual y ella es una _niña_ menor de edad. Piénsalo, eso puede ser un cargo más, un cargo de abuso sexual."

La asiática desvió la vista con fastidio, "creo que estás exagerando Santana."

"¡No estoy exagerando…!"

"No me grites," advirtió Emily al detectar que su esposa le comenzaba a levantar la voz.

"No estoy exagerando," el tono de voz de la latina se suavizó de inmediato, "simplemente estoy considerando todos los peligros, Em. No sabemos qué clase de personas sean sus padres, qué tal si son un par de estafadores que usan a su hija para conseguir dinero fácil."

Emily cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, su rostro poseía una expresión dura y desaprobatoria, "pues no creo que Samantha quiera ir a la policía."

"Para empezar, es una niña de qué ¿7 años? No sabe qué es lo que quiere, por eso necesita adultos responsables que decidan por ella…"

"Tengo 9 años," la voz de la pequeña castaña rompió con la tensión que se empezaba a generar alrededor del matrimonio. "Sé que soy pequeña para mi edad." Añadió la niña, sintiéndose incómoda cuando dos pares de ojos observaron que la ropa de Alex le quedaba un poco holgada.

Emily se acercó a la niña con una tierna sonrisa, tomando su mano para acercarla a la isla. Una vez sentada, Santana colocó frente a ella un plato con un emparedado de queso y un vaso de leche.

"Uhm… no tengo hambre."

"Mira niña…"

"Tengo un nombre y es Samantha," interrumpió la pequeña.

La latina enarcó su perfecta ceja ante esa súbita interrupción. No le molestó la actitud agresiva de la castaña, de hecho se sintió identificada con ella. "Mira _Samantha_," rectificó la morena, "comer ayuda a crecer y a no enfermarte, así que come," Santana empujó un poco el plato hacia la niña, para luego salir de la cocina.

Samantha mintió cuando dijo que no tenía hambre, de hecho sentía que moría, su estómago gruñía y su boca salivó al oler el queso derretido. Sin embargo, algo le impedía empezar a comer. "No le agrado," dijo la niña sin querer en voz alta.

Emily dejó salir una cómoda risita, "eso no es verdad. Santana es así con las personas que no conoce, es como una clase de defensa o algo así." Los ojos verde olivo de Samantha miraron con curiosidad al adulto junto a ella. "Cuando la conocí yo creí lo mismo y en nuestra primera cita apenas y me habló. Sólo dale tiempo, apuesto que mañana las cosas serán diferentes."

"Pero mañana me van a llevar a…"

"Yo me encargo de que no sea así ¿ok?" La atractiva asiática acarició el cabello húmedo de Samantha, "ahora come o si no se enfriará."

La niña lo dio una mordida al emparedado, no era una gran obra culinaria, era un simple platillo que se podía preparar en minutos, cualquiera lo podía hacer incluso una niña como ella. Sin embargo, cuando degustó su sabor, supo que este emparedado era especial, tal vez único en su clase; lo disfrutó con placer porque fue hecho exclusivamente para ella, fue hecho por Santana y lo más probable era que sólo tendría esta oportunidad de saborear algo hecho por ella.

* * *

><p>"No sé por qué estás tan molesta," dijo Emily cuando notó que su esposa no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama.<p>

Santana se quedó quieta por un instante para luego sentarse en la cama, recargándose en la cabecera de madera. "No estoy molesta," la latina sintió que su esposa la miraba con desconfianza, "¡No lo estoy! Estoy preocupada, es diferente."

"Te propongo algo," la asiática se acomodó sobre su costado, apoyando su peso sobre su codo, "mañana vamos a ir al almuerzo de Lagerfeld, de seguro Hanna invitó también a Spencer y ella, como nuestra abogada, nos dirá lo peor que puede suceder, desde un punto de vista profesional."

Un relámpago marcó la resurrección de la tormenta, las incesantes gotas de lluvia se estrellaban en contra del cristal de la ventana, mientras que la luz de la ciudad atravesaba el escurrir del agua, proyectando un efecto acuoso en los muros de la habitación. Santana no estaba muy convencida de la propuesta que le acababa de hacer su esposa, pero sabía que no valía la pena seguir discutiendo, su mujer tenía efectivos métodos de persuasión que la terminaban por someter a sus deseos.

"¿Crees que Spencer pueda convencer al juez de que nos deje compartir celda cuando vayamos a prisión? Así no tendríamos que negociar visitas conyugales."

"Ese fue un pésimo chiste." Emily se recostó sobre su espalda, no tenía intención de seguir conversando con la latina mientras su actitud no cambiara.

"¿Ahora quién es la que está molesta?"

"No estoy molesta, sólo que no me gusta cuando eres sarcástica conmigo." Emily trataba de no ver a su esposa, sabía que en los labios de la mujer se había dibujado una alagada sonrisa.

La mano de Santana se infiltró por debajo de los cobertores, acariciando con lentitud el abdomen plano de la asiática, jugando con el filo de su playera de algodón, pero sin ir más lejos.

"¿Qué haces?" Susurró Emily con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de la delgada mano, deseando que las yemas de eso esbeltos dedos acariciaran su erizada piel.

"¿Tú qué crees?" Murmuró Santana cerca del sensible oído de su mujer, para luego comenzar a dejar pequeños besos por todo su cuello.

La asiática dejó escapar un vergonzoso gemido de placer. "Mmm… no podemos. Hay una niña en la otra habitación, nos puede escuchar."

"Nunca te has quejado cuando Alex se queda," Santana filtró su mano bajo la playera de Emily, posando su mano en el desnudo abdomen, limitándose a sentir el sube y baja de su errática y lenta respiración. "Además, estoy segura de que ya está durmiendo."

Emily giró su rostro para poder ver a su esposa, notando que sus ojos cafés poseían una sombra de deseo y un brillo triunfal. La asiática no lo dudo más y con desesperación unió sus labios con los de su mujer; su mano izquierda cubrió la mejilla de Santana, urgiendo porque el beso fuera más pasional, su lengua de inmediato buscó la compañía de la de su compañera, iniciando una lucha por el control de la situación.

Con un brusco movimiento, Emily se colocó encima de la latina, posicionando su muslo en medio de las piernas de Santana y presionando con él el sexo de la mujer bajo ella, produciendo un ahogado gemido de placer que se perdió en su boca. Las manos bronceadas de la otra morena se aferraron a la cadera de su esposa, rogándole silenciosamente porque no se detuviera, porque siguiera con el torturante movimiento ahí, en donde más lo necesitaba.

La asiática se alejó lentamente, acariciando con ambas manos cuello, hombros, pechos y abdomen; sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver los cafés de su esposa y en sus delineados labios se había dibujado una media sonrisa lasciva. Emily se irguió completamente, sus dedos encontraron el filo de su playera y se engancharon en él; una de sus partes favoritas en el juego de la seducción era ver los ojos de Santana, llenos de deseo, expectantes al siguiente movimiento, adoraba ver como su garganta se tensaba por la excitación. Lentamente, deslizó la tela de la prenda hacia arriba, descubriendo su piel centímetro a centímetro, presumiendo la perfección de su cuerpo, incitando a que la latina la hiciera suya una y otra vez.

Los ojos de la otra morena miraban extasiados la piel recién expuesta, recorrieron con lentitud las curvas de cadera y cintura, deteniéndose en las costillas. El largo cabello negro de Emily caía sobre su hombro izquierdo sensualmente, sus exóticos ojos la miraban con amor y deseo… "te amo." Santana pronunció esas dos palabras a manera de susurro que fungía también como detonante erótico.

Emily sonrió complacidamente. Sus dedos se prensaron en los tirantes del _tank top _blanco, tirando fuertemente de ellos y obligando a su esposa a sentarse en la cama; podía sentir su agitada respiración en su descubierto pecho y sus bronceados brazos rodeaban fuertemente su cintura. Su dedo índice se posó bajo la barbilla de Santana, invitándola a alzar el rostro; la punta de su nariz acarició la de su mujer, "yo también te amo," sus tentadores labios se posaron sobre los de la latina, iniciando un romántico beso que duró pocos segundos, "por siempre, sin importar qué."

El resto de sus ropas iban abandonando sus cuerpos una por una, la pasión crecía desmesuradamente, pero ambas mujeres luchaban por mantener mudos los gemidos que provocaban cada caricia y cada beso. El sonido de la lluvia se escuchaba fuerte y claro y, cada determinado tiempo, un relámpago de luz iluminaba el cielo oscuro, el cual era acompañado de un fuerte estruendo que hacía retumbar las ventanas del departamento.

Santana estaba más que lista para iniciar el acto sexual y, por el movimiento de cadera de la mujer bajo ella, podía asegurar que ella moría porque su excitación fuera calmada. Sus dedos siguieron la línea del elástico de las pantaletas de su esposa, lentamente se abrieron paso, podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su sexo, podía escuchar su pesada respiración y… ¿un casi imperceptible llanto?

Emily tomó la muñeca de la otra morena, impidiendo que fuera más lejos. "Está llorando," dijo la asiática con genuina preocupación.

"Se le pasará." Santana intentó besar a su esposa, pero sus labios se toparon con una ruborizada mejilla, ya que Emily había desviado su rostro.

"Será mejor que vaya a ver qué sucede."

"Ugh," gruñó la latina mientras se alejaba del cuerpo semidesnudo de Emily, dejándose caer sobre su espalda al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con frustración. "Si esto va a suceder cuando tengamos hijos, es mejor que reconsideremos tenerlos en primer lugar."

La asiática miró con incredulidad a Santana, "eso fue increíblemente grosero." Su entrecejo estaba ligeramente fruncido, se sentía decepcionada por esas horribles palabras.

La mujer que yacía recostada en la cama miró a su esposa cuando se percató que sí, efectivamente, había cruzado un delicado límite; se sintió estúpida porque a veces su mente sexual le hacía decir cosas realmente rudas. "No lo decía en serio, lo juro."

"Eso no borra tus palabras y lo sabes."

"Lo siento ¿ok?" La atractiva asiática no respondió a la disculpa, se enfocó a ponerse de nueva cuenta sus prendas de dormir con brusquedad. "¿Qué hago para que me disculpes?"

Emily se detuvo es su quehacer, miró fijamente al muro que esta frente a ella. Una idea se cruzó en su mente, provocando que en sus labios se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa. "Ve a ver a Samantha y asegúrate de que esté bien."

Santana dejó salir una divertida risita, "¿cómo dices?"

"Ya me escuchaste. Ve a verla y haz lo que sea necesario para que se sienta cómoda y no vuelvas hasta que esté dormida." Emily miró a su esposa con determinación.

La latina se sentó en la cama de inmediato, "estás bromeando ¿verdad?"

"Si no lo haces, tú y yo no tendremos sexo por…" la otra morena parpadeó un par de veces, mientras se encogía en hombros, fingiendo inseguridad, "tiempo indefinido."

"No te atreverías," siseó la latina.

Emily levantó una ceja en señal de desafío, "¿me estás retando, Santana?"

La morena de piel bronceada analizó el rostro de su mujer, esperando detectar alguna clase de titubeo, pero no, nada, ahí sólo había sinceridad. "Bien… lo haré. Iré a ver a Amanda."

"Samantha." Corrigió Emily mientras miraba la espalada desnuda de Santana, admirando con placer como los estéticos músculos de esa zona se tensaban mientras se colocaba su _tank top_.

"Como sea."

La latina estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero su esposa la llamó. "¿San?"

La mujer suspiró con cansancio, dándose la media vuelta para ver a su compañera, "¿ahora qué?"

"Se te olvidó esto." Emily lanzó con fuerza un par de pantalones de franela negros. "tus shorts son muy inapropiados."

Santana desvió la mirada con fastidio, pero de inmediato se colocó la prenda, "más te vale que estés despierta cuando vuelva. Sabes que no puedo dormir sin mi noche de pasión y con toda esta ropa encima." Sin más que decir, la morena salió de la habitación principal, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo y llamando la atención de _Mika_. La labrador se acercó a su dueña con emoción, "esta va a ser una larga noche," murmuró la latina antes de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes.

La morena tocó la puerta dos veces con suavidad para luego abrirla; se percató de que los sollozos eran ahogados, como si Samantha estuviera avergonzada de que alguien pudiera escucharla. _Mika_ fue la primera en entrar, saltando de inmediato en el colchón y acomodándose en el extremo final de la cama. Santana por su lado, entró con cautela; su mente trataba de encontrar la manera más apropiada de hacer sentir mejor a la pequeña… una tarea difícil porque iba en contra de su naturaleza hostil.

"Hey," susurró la latina con suavidad, "¿por qué lloras?"

Un par de sonoros sollozos se escaparon de labios de la castaña. "No e-estoy lloran..do." La pequeña voz temblaba sin control.

Santana prendió la luz de la lámpara y por fin decidió sentarse en el filo de la cama. Sus ojos cafés miraron a la niña, puso atención en la forma en cómo su cabello castaño estaba esparcido sobre toda la almohada, era como una infinita serie de ondas cafés. "Sé cuando una persona está llorando. Soy una experta porque yo solía hacerlo frecuentemente, sobre todo a tu edad." La latina esbozó una sincera sonrisa. Su mano derecha se tomó la libertad de alejar la sábana que cubría parte del rostro de Samantha y, en el transcurso de ese movimiento, pudo observar un par de húmedos ojos verde olivo, que adquirían un halo dorado gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara. Era difícil de explicar la sensación que se produjo en su interior cuando su mirada se enganchó en ese par de ojos, sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo que le impedía respirar con propiedad, pero la sensación no era molesta y por un segundo sintió que ella también rompería en un entrañable llanto.

Un nuevo relámpago hizo sucumbir la habitación, ocasionando que Samantha tratara de esconder su rostro en la suave almohada.

"Ah ya veo. Le temes a las tormentas." Afirmó Santana.

"No… yo no le temo a nada." Respondió la niña de inmediato.

La latina sacudió su cabeza con desaprobación, pero su sonrisa nunca se borró de su rostro. "Es normal, yo conocí a alguien que le tuvo miedo a las tormentas hasta que tuvo 15 años."

Samantha se sentó en la cama lentamente, su rostro expresaba curiosidad y tenía el presentimiento de que ella también conocía a esa persona. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llamaba?" Su voz de pronto fue invadida por una gran emoción.

Los recuerdos de Santana pocas veces la visitaban, por mucho tiempo trató de deshacerse de ellos, era como si tratara de inducirse una inofensiva amnesia. Por muchos años se convenció de que lo había logrado con éxito, pero ahora, esta niña le provocaba una extraña necesidad por traer de vuelta algunas memorias de su infancia… "no recuerdo su nombre." El rostro de la pequeña se entristeció y fue algo que notó la mujer junto a ella. "Eso no es lo importante. El punto es que está bien tener miedo, es decir, sería doloroso que algún rayo te cayera encima ¿no?"

Los ojos de Samantha se abrieron de par en par con horror, "¿eso es posible?"

"Uhm…" Santana desvió su mirada con nerviosismo, tal vez hizo mal en decirle esa última parte, "no, claro que no es posible…" La niña dejó escapar un suspiró tranquilo. Ambas guardaron silencio por un par de minutos, tratando de adquirir alguna clase de comodidad.

"¿Tú… alguna vez le tuviste miedo a… algo?" Preguntó con timidez la castaña.

La morena reflexionó por un instante, sin duda le tuvo miedo a muchas cosas de niña, pero al igual que Samantha, pretendía que era una valerosa damita, fingía que nada en el mundo le asustaba. "Cuando era niña, más joven que tú, desarrollé un temor a la oscuridad que no me dejaba dormir. Creo que era porque mi hermano solía asustarme todo el tiempo, sobre todo de noche…" su atención se distrajo por un momento, ya que su mente se encontraba haciendo una nota mental: _vengarme de Carlos_.

"¿Qué hiciste para ya no tener miedo?"

La mirada de Santana se enfocó de nueva cuenta en la niña, "no lo sé," la mujer frunció el ceño, había tantas lagunas mentales en su cerebro que comenzaba a ser molesto, "pero, recuerdo que cada noche, mi papá me abrazaba y me cantaba. Eso me ayudaba a quedarme dormida."

"Yo no tengo papá…" susurró la niña.

"Claro que tienes un papá sólo que… aún no lo conoces."

Las pequeñas manos de Samantha comenzaron a jugar nerviosamente con la sábana, tenía la necesidad de pedirle algo a esa mujer que parecía aceptarla ya. Sabía que lo peor que podía recibir era un 'no' como respuesta, así que no perdía nada con preguntar: "¿podrías… cantarme como lo hacía tu papá contigo?"

Santana se sintió sorprendida por la petición, "yo no… no sé ninguna canción para niños."

"No importa."

La morena titubeó por un momento, pero esa sensación se disipó al ver los ojos de la niña, eran tan expresivos, tan sinceros e inocentes. Se dio cuenta de que Samantha había adquirido un extraño poder sobre ella, ya no habría poder humano en este planeta que le impidiera concederle sus deseos, un extraño impulso le ordenaba protegerla…

"Hazme espacio," ordenó suavemente la latina, para luego acomodarse junto a la castaña quien de inmediato se acomodó en su pecho, "no me culpes si estoy desafinada, no he cantado en años."

"No creo que seas _tan_ mala," respondió Samantha con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su delgado brazo sobre el abdomen de la mujer.

Santana respiró hondo, tratando de calmar un extraño nerviosismo. Era verdad, hacía años que no cantaba, nunca sintió el deseo desde que abandonó su pueblo natal; para la morena, cantar era recordar. No obstante, esta vez, haría una excepción.

"_She's got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything_

_Was as bright as the bluest skies"_

La hermosa morena sonrió ante el recuerdo de cómo su padre le solía cantar esta canción cuando era pequeña. Había mentido cuando dijo que no conocía canciones de niños, la verdad era que conocía de memoria la mayoría del repertorio musical de Disney, sin embargo, parecía tan correcto elegir esta canción… aún cuando Samantha fuera una desconocida que no tenía relación con su familia.

"_Now and then when I see her face_

_She takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stared too long_

_I'd probably break down and cry"_

Santana se percató de que la respiración de la castaña se relajaba, al igual que el peso sobre ella. No tardaría en quedarse profundamente dormida y, lo que le sorprendió era que no se sentía incómoda; sabía que más tarde sería un problema tratar de levantarse de la cama sin despertar a la niña pero ese hecho le tenía si cuidado.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet child o' mine"_

Tal vez esa comodidad se debía a que, de ciertamanera, se sentía identificada con Samantha. La actitud, la terquedad, la pretensión… eran características que resultaban ser muy parecidas.

"_Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_

_Where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder_

_And the rain_

_To quietly pass me by"_

La morena giró un poco su rostro, de manera que su barbilla entró en contacto con el cabello de la niña, descubriendo una tersa textura y el aroma que desprendía era tan… familiar. Era una contradicción, porque se sentía a gusto con ese olor, pero algo en su mente le 'picaba'. Se convenció de que esa sensación tenía que ver con los irresponsables padres que habían descuidado a esta niña… una vez que Santana los encontrara, se atendrían a las consecuencias, se atendrían a las crueles palabras de Santana López… corrección, _Fields-López_.

"_She's got eyes of the bluest skies_

_As if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes_

_And see an ounce of pain"_

A kilómetros de distancia, Brittany miraba una fotografía de su hija. Su dedo índice dibujaba la sonrisa, notando cuanto parecido tenía con la de cierta mujer. La agonía de no saber nada de Samantha estaba matándola lentamente, la incertidumbre de saber si estaba bien o no empeoraba con cada minuto que transcurría… le rogaba a Dios porque su hija estuviera a salvo.

"_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet child o' mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Sweet child o' mine"_

Los ojos cafés de Santana se cerraron lentamente, dejándose abrazar por el calor que emanada de la pequeña castaña. Por primera vez en toda su vida de casada se olvidó de Emily ya que su último pensamiento fue que haría hasta lo imposible por mantener a Samantha a salvo…

**TBC…**


	6. Ecos del pasado

**N/A. A Todas las personas que leen este loco fic, gracias! Y aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

_Quinn se encontraba en la última hilera de las gradas. Desde esa altura podía ver al equipo de atletismo trotar sobre la pista de tartán y a las animadoras practicar sus rutinas en el campo de futbol. La voz de Sue Sylvester se escuchaba fuerte y clara gracias al megáfono y eso fue como el gatillo que accionó su memoria, remontándola a sus días como la capitana de las _cheerios_._

_Era como verse una vez más frente al escuadrón, usando orgullosa su uniforme rojo con blanco, mientras su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y apretada. La sensación era familiar, casi podía degustar el sabor a poder, dulce y embriagante, un sabor que emanaba del miedo de las otras integrantes, pero no de todas ellas. Sus ojos verdes apreciaron las invisibles figuras de dos porristas que siempre estaban a sus espaldas, no para apoyarla, sino para intercambiar juguetonas miradas, para compartir una muda y cómplice conversación que prometía futuros y discretos encuentros._

_Esos recuerdos parecían tan distantes ahora. En el último par de años habían ocurrido tantas cosas, todos habían madurado y en unos meses, oficialmente serían adultos y comenzarían a vivir como tal. Algunos se irían y otros se quedarían; al cabo de los años (tal vez meses) todos se volverían extraños y las cosas que ahora los unían, serían reemplazadas por diferentes ocupaciones._

_La pensativa rubia quería encontrar argumentos que le hicieran ver un error en esas apreciaciones, pero no, porque Santana era el ejemplo que todos seguirían. Ella había sido la primera._

_Hacía más de un año que había partido y nada se sabía de ella, sus padres se habían mudado a Columbus. Judy – quien aún mantenía una relación cordial con la familia hasta el día de su mudanza – se había enterado que León había aceptado trabajar en la capital, urgido por alejarse de Lima y sus recuerdos. En más de una ocasión, la madre de Quinn intentó enterarse de la ubicación de la más joven de la familia López, pero la respuesta siempre fue la misma: "lejos de aquí."_

_Los siguientes en distanciarse fueron Brittany y Artie, no por propia decisión, sino porque estaban obligados. Samantha tenía apenas dos meses de nacida y el drama que se formó en su entorno fue inmediato. En un principio, la conjetura fue que Santana se había marchado, precisamente, por el embarazo de su mejor amiga y amor de su vida; el mismo Glee Club pensó eso. Sin embargo, cuando la bebé nació, muchos quedaron atónitos._

_El 15 de enero, Quinn se quedó sin palabras, pues era más que obvio que la niña recién nacida no era hija de Artie, cualquiera con ojos y sentido común podría ver el poco parecido; el mismo castaño lo supo cuando intentó cargar a la niña y ésta rompió en un potente llanto que sólo pudo ser apaciguado cuando su madre la envolvió entre sus brazos. La reacción del médico y de las enfermeras fue de un tierno asombro porque, según ellos, la pequeña reconocía a su madre._

_La rubia de ojos verdes no podía creerlo al principio, pero esa reacción fue la única prueba que necesitó para creerle a su amiga. La bebé puede que haya reconocido a su madre, pero ese comportamiento era un rasgo hereditario, porque cierta fiera latina de nombre Santana López solía encontrar tranquilidad en el gentil abrazo de Brittany._

_Ese mismo día la chica rubia, alta, de ojos azules y despistada pasó de niña a mujer y madre. Muchos dudaban que Brittany desempeñara con propiedad ese rol, incluso Quinn tenía sus dudas, pero con tan sólo ver a su amiga cuidar con tanta devoción a su hija, fue suficiente para callar todos los prejuicios. Quizás no sería la mejor de las madres, pero se acercaría bastante a ese título, por la simple razón de que Samantha era el único recuerdo de su adorada morena…_

"_No te presentaste en el ensayo de hoy."_

_No existía la necesidad de levantar la mirada para saber quién era la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz._

_Los ojos verdes de la rubia no se apartaron del campo de futbol, "no me sentía con el ánimo de ir."_

_Quinn esperaba que Rachel emitiera un discurso interminable acerca de la importancia de la asistencia al coro. Las Nacionales se acercaban una vez más, el cual sería como un espectáculo de despedida y su actuación debía ser espléndida, un show digno de recordar. Sin embargo, la castaña se limitó a sentarse a su lado._

"_¿Lo extrañas?" La pregunta era ambigua, podía interpretarse de diversas maneras, por lo que la rubia no respondió. "Me refiero a las porristas, ¿extrañas estar ahí?"_

"_A veces," Quinn entró en una clase de conflicto porque nunca antes había entablado una conversación con Rachel Berry en donde no terminara ofendiéndola, pero ahora no se sentía de esa manera, tal vez no era tarde para cambiar ese hecho. "No por lo que tú piensas. La popularidad ya no es algo que de verdad me importe," sus ojos verdes se atrevieron a mirar a la talentosa chica, "es sólo que, cuando estaba en las porristas, la graduación parecía algo tan lejano, la vida parecía ser más sencilla y ahora… todo ha cambiado… todos hemos cambiado."_

_Entre ellas surgió un silencio que no duró demasiado, "¿de verdad es eso lo que te molesta o hay algo más?"_

_La rubia frunció el ceño en señal de confusión, "¿qué me estás tratando de insinuar?"_

_Rachel suspiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Sabes que poseo la habilidad de ser receptiva con todo lo que sucede alrededor del Glee Club, cada emoción que fluye en la dinámica que compartimos la conozco y sé que nadie ha querido expresarlo abiertamente pero Santana dejó un hueco abismal en todos nosotros, quizás no en la misma magnitud que en Brittany…" la castaña miró intensamente a su compañera, casi como si tratara de ver su alma, "o en ti."_

_Quinn enarcó una incrédula ceja, aún le seguía sorprendiendo la cantidad de soberbia que esta chica podía poseer en su compacto cuerpo. "Eso es una tontería, nadie soportaba a Santana, a todos nos desagradaba y créeme que yo más que nadie."_

_La castaña sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación, "esto es tan típico de ti, Quinn. Siempre dejas que tu orgullo hable por ti y por los demás. No obstante, concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que Santana era una maldita bruja la mayor parte del tiempo y no existe duda alguna de que sus comentarios muchas veces resultaban ser crueles, racistas y discriminatorios, sobre todo los que estaban dirigidos a mí. Pero ella era parte de nosotros y su repentina partida fue dolorosa porque, sin darnos cuenta, perdimos a una amiga que nos necesitaba."_

"_Pues ahí es donde te equivocas. Yo no perdí una amiga porque Santana López nunca fue amiga mía." Aquellas palabras poseían un incontenible veneno._

_El escrutinio de la mirada de Rachel resultó incómodo, otra vez. "Nadie odia a una persona sin razón, ¿qué es lo que te motiva para detestar a Santana? Solían estar juntas todo el tiempo, lo recuerdo perfectamente bien, porque ustedes dos solían hacerle la vida miserable a todos, sobre todo a mí." La castaña inclinó un poco la cabeza tratando de ver más allá de lo que Quinn trataba de aparentar, "no tiene sentido la amistad que compartían."_

_La rubia levantó la barbilla con superioridad. "¿Has escuchado el proverbio 'mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca'? Bueno, eso resume mi relación con Santana."_

_La actitud de Quinn era pretenciosa y dura, pero Rachel no se dejó intimidar, pues podía ver en los ojos de su compañera inseguridad y algo que se asemejaba al dolor. "No te creo," esa pequeña frase provocó que la rubia frunciera el entrecejo con molestia. "Podría apostar todo mi talento, el cual es muy valioso, a que te sientes tan herida como Brittany." El argumento era más que un hecho en la mente de Rachel y Quinn odiaba la seguridad con que lo decía._

"_Tú no sabes nada," siseó la ex capitana de porristas, "no tienes derecho a opinar acerca de lo que siento porque no tienes la menor idea de quién soy."_

"_Tienes razón, no sé quién eres," el rostro de la castaña denotaba compasión, mientras que sus palabras eran expresadas con suavidad, "nadie te conoce porque tú lo impides. Así que por esta única ocasión deja que la real Quinn Fabray hable y se desahogue."_

_La rubia miró directamente a los ojos de Rachel, poco a poco la ira fue disminuyendo y la confusión se multiplicó. La parte orgullosa de su mente le exigía alejarse de esa molesta chica, le ordenaba gritarle que no se metiera en su vida; pero otra parte, su lado sentimental, no la dejaba levantarse de su lugar, tenía la necesidad de hablar… la situación era extraña, porque sus defensas desaparecieron, se sentía a salvo junto a Rachel Berry…_

"_Conozco a Santana desde que tengo memoria. Su familia solía vivir en el mismo vecindario que yo desde siempre, así que fue normal que ella y yo nos volviéramos amigas desde antes de tener uso de razón." Las palabras empezaron a fluir con tanta facilidad que resultaba ser una abrumadora sensación. "Supongo que entre nosotras todo era natural porque éramos… somos tan parecidas, era como si estuviéramos destinadas a ser las mejores amigas," en los labios de la rubia se dibujó una añorada sonrisa, mientras que su mente recordaba aquellos años de infancia, en los que no existían las traiciones, ni las mentiras, ni la popularidad… "pero cuando teníamos 8 años, una ridícula y tonta niña, con una compulsiva obsesión por Pokemon, entró a su vida y con una impresionante facilidad me desbancó."_

"_Brittany," susurró Rachel sin querer cuando Quinn se detuvo. Su hermoso rostro se había transformado, en él ya no había una sonrisa, ahora había un gesto de disgusto y resentimiento._

"_Sí, Brittany," la rubia repitió con desdén, "le fue tan sencillo robarme el lugar que me correspondía por derecho de antigüedad, fue tan rápido que al principio no me di cuenta." Quinn se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Hice tantas cosas para alejarla… cosas que no me enorgullecen, fui grosera y cruel, le mentí, la engañé, la agredí…" Rachel podía ver la tensión física que su compañera estaba acumulando, era fácil ver que tenía problemas para tragar saliva y comenzaba a hablar entre dientes porque su mandíbula parecía estar atascada, "fui una horrible persona con ella, pero Santana siempre estaba ahí para consolarla y no pasó mucho tiempo para que se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que era con su mejor amiga." En los labios de Quinn se dibujó una triste sonrisa y sus ojos se irritaban con cada palabra, con cada confesión… "fue cuando me di cuenta de que Brittany no era la culpable de que me sintiera reemplazada, toda la culpa era de Santana."_

"_¿Y luego qué pasó?" Pregunto la castaña al ver que la rubia no quería continuar con su historia._

"_Las cosas seguían prácticamente igual. Poco a poco comencé a competir con ella, en la escuela, en los deportes y la vencía," Quinn esbozó una orgullosa y quebrada sonrisa, sus ojos fijos en las porristas que comenzaban a abandonar el campo, "pero a ella le tenía sin cuidado, porque tenía a Brittany, en ese entonces nada más le importaba, nada importaba mientras ella estuviera a su lado."_

_La chica miró su regazo, se sentía herida y decepcionada, aún cuando los años hubieran pasado, el dolor seguía siendo el mismo y estaba segura que todas esas sensaciones la atormentarían por siempre._

_Rachel se acercó con cautela a la rubia, quien podía percibir su dulce aroma, era la primera vez que se percataba de su esencia y le agradó, mucho._

"_¿Nunca te percataste de que su amistad era diferente? Todo mundo sabía que ellas eran más que mejores amigas."_

_Quinn dejó salir una fingida risita, "claro que me di cuenta, pero ya era tarde porque desarrollé todos estos sentimientos negativos hacia San," era la primera vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo que pronunciaba el apelativo cariñoso de la latina, se sentía extraño decirlo, pero era un sentimiento reconfortante, "lo único que quería era que se sintiera como yo me sentí, por eso la delaté con Sylvester cuando se operó, tal vez por eso me acosté con Puck, todo lo que sentía por San ya era algo irracional y automático." Los ojos verdes de la chica ya no podían contener más las lágrimas, un par resbalaron por su blanco rostro, "lo irónico del asunto es que Brittany pudo hacer algo que yo no pude en años, la destrozó y, literalmente, la desapareció de nuestras vidas y por alguna razón no me sentí satisfecha… no me siento como se supone debería…"_

_Rachel sonrió tiernamente, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía, sus delgados dedos peinaron el cabello rubio de la chica junto a ella, provocando que su piel se erizara de una manera tan agradable. "Nunca dejaron de ser amigas," dijo la castaña con una suave firmeza. "Es por eso que ahora proteges a Brittany con tanta vehemencia, lo haces en su lugar ¿sabes por qué?" Quinn sacudió la cabeza de manera infantil, "porque sabes que algún día Santana volverá por ella y tú estarás ahí para hacerle ver que Brittany está bien."_

"_¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?" La voz de la rubia sonaba extraña a causa del llanto que experimentaba._

_La castaña tomó la mano de Quinn con delicadeza, su pulgar acarició los blancos nudillos uno por uno, provocando que la chica a su lado se olvidara, por un par de breves segundos, de su melancolía. "El mundo puede parecer gigante, pero ciertamente, no lo es. Las personas que fueron importantes en nuestras vidas, vuelven y créeme que Santana no será la excepción."_

_Algo en el interior de la rubia cambió repentinamente justo en ese momento. No sabía qué podía ser, tal vez era la vaga promesa de que algún día, podría reconstruir la amistad con Santana… o quizás era que Rachel Berry había pasado a ser una parte importante en su vida, una parte que no sabría interpretar hasta pasados cinco años._

_Su pálida mano se aferró a la de la castaña, expresando un silencioso 'gracias'. Sus ojos se fijaron en sus manos entrelazadas, su piel se percató de la suavidad de la de Rachel y la sensación de seguridad que experimentó cuando la chica se acercó unos minutos antes, creció y su último pensamiento ese día fue que sus manos, juntas, eran perfectas._

* * *

><p>Brittany miraba por la ventanilla del auto, el cielo estaba despejado y los rayos de sol matutino acariciaban los contornos de los edificios que se erguían, como si quisieran alcanzar el firmamento. La mujer sentía un ardor en sus ojos, una señal clara de que su cuerpo le exigía descansar, pero su mente y su corazón no se lo permitían. Era una sensación muy extraña y ambigua, porque su instinto maternal le susurraba que Samantha estaba bien, pero por otra parte, la incertidumbre de no saber en dónde podría estar la tenía intranquila, además todavía estaba el asunto de la leucemia, la cual sólo avanzaba sin piedad en el cuerpo de su pequeña.<p>

El trayecto del aeropuerto a la estación de policía había sido silencioso, Quinn no sabía qué decir. Hasta ese momento las únicas palabras que habían intercambiado fueron un tímido 'hola' y un '¿lista para irnos?' La rubia que conducía no quería presionar a su amiga, sabía que estaba cansada, podía verlo en su rostro y, particularmente, en sus ojos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto extraña, habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que habló con ella y sentía que la había defraudado, sentía que le había dado la espalda para poder seguir su sueño de abandonar Lima.

Tampoco era como que pudiera iniciar una charla animada, es decir, Samantha estaba perdida en una ciudad con 8 millones de personas. ¿Cómo iban a encontrar a una niña? El único pensamiento que tranquilizaba a Quinn era que esa pequeña era hija de Santana, por lo que debía creer que ciertas características de la latina habían sido heredadas, como su increíble astucia, su particular sentido común y de deducción y, tal vez, su capacidad de manipulación. Si Samantha era como su madre – su otra madre – entonces la niña estaría a salvo, al menos por ahora.

Los gigantescos espectaculares publicitarios eran un gran atractivo turístico, era imposible no prestarles atención, pero la angustia de Brittany le hacía imposible ver más allá de sí, lo único que quería era llegar a la estación de policía que estaba cerca de Times Square y saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo el cuerpo policiaco para encontrar a su niña.

El auto se detuvo a causa de una luz roja, era la primera vez que se detenía desde que habían abandonado el aeropuerto y Quinn deseó que su suerte hubiera sido distinta porque sabía que frente a ellas había algo que no podía ser bueno para esta situación. Sin embargo, ya era tarde, junto a ella pudo escuchar un sorpresivo sollozo que se ahogó en la garganta de su amiga; sus ojos verdes miraron a su acompañante quien parecía estar hipnotizada por cierto anuncio…

"Britt…" Quinn trató de llamar la atención de su amiga, pero ésta la ignoró. Sus ojos azules estaban enganchados en la inmensa fotografía en blanco y negro que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del costado de uno de los edificios. En ella estaba un chico de facciones masculinas y de un innegable atractivo, vestido en unos simples jeans y presumiendo un pecho ejercitado, sus ojos expresaban deseo mientras sus manos parecían aferrarse a la esbelta cintura de la modelo que le acompañaba.

La chica le daba la espalda, pero su rostro se volvía hacia el hombre, como si lo viera por el rabillo del ojo. La imagen era sugestiva, pues la modelo sólo usaba un par de pantaletas negras de resorte ancho con las letras 'CK' y un chaleco de mezclilla desgastada que le cubría hasta la cintura. La sonrisa en sus voluptuosos labios era coqueta y su cabello negro brillaba por la sedocidad natural.

En el interior de Brittany se emprendió una batalla emocional, ver esa imagen le provocaba un conflicto sentimental que nunca antes había experimentado. Era como si la misma Santana le presumiera la vida que tenía gracias a que había dejado Ohio, a que la había dejado. Pero por otro lado, la sensualidad que emanaba de la fotografía despertó algo nuevo pero a la vez familiar, porque años atrás, ella había estado en el lugar de ese chico, sólo que en circunstancias reales…

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, para luego sacudir la cabeza con desesperación. No era el momento para estar pensando en esas cosas. Su hija estaba en alguna parte de esta ciudad y Brittany no podía darse el lujo de fantasear con una semidesnuda Santana.

"¿Estás bien?" La voz de Quinn expresaba preocupación, sabía lo impactante que era ver a Santana en esa clase de publicidad, era como tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. Para su amiga, la sensación debía ser más fuerte y, posiblemente, aún dolorosa.

"Sí, es sólo…" la rubia de ojos azules inhaló con fuerza, su cuerpo estaba totalmente erizado, sentía que su corazón latía más rápido de lo que debería. Era difícil desechar esa imagen y no podía creer que la luz de alto durara tanto. "Es sólo que es la segunda vez que veo a Santana en menos de un mes y no sé," la mujer se encogió en hombros, mientras la imagen volvía a captar su atención.

Quinn frunció el ceño con confusión. Las palabras de su antigua amiga la desconcertaron y antes de que pudiera cuestionar esas palabras, el auto de atrás tocó la bocina pues la luz ya había cambiado. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en el camino, el auto avanzó y, en cuestión de segundos, dejaron la imagen de la atractiva latina atrás.

Las manos de la conductora apretaron el volante con fuerza, "uhm… ¿cómo que es la segunda vez que la ves?" Su voz estaba plagada de curiosidad.

Brittany se sintió incómoda con esa repentina conversación, sentía que su mente se debía enfocar en encontrar a su hija, esa era su prioridad, y hablar de la morena era un distractor.

"Hace como dos semanas Sam estaba haciendo una presentación acerca de lo que quería hacer cuando fuera mayor y debía escoger a una persona que desempeñara la profesión. Sam no sabía qué hacer o qué escoger, así que eligió a varias personas y Santana fue una de ellas…" la rubia dejó escapar una pequeña risa, "y la puso justo en el centro de la presentación."

Quinn se atrevió a mirar a su amiga por un par de segundos mientras el auto aún avanzaba, sus ojos expresaban incredulidad, pero luego reaccionó y, una vez más, se enfocó en el tránsito. "Oh… wow…"

"Fue agradable saber que Sam sabe que Santana está en alguna parte y la admira…" la mujer suspiró con tristeza, "a ella y a su esposa."

"¡¿Qué?" Exclamó la rubia de ojos verdes. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa, nunca se esperó recibir un detalle de esta índole, "San… ¿está casada?"

La otra mujer asintió con la cabeza, "quién lo hubiera pensado ¿no? Casada y con una mujer, la vida es tan graciosa a veces que es imposible creer que algo así hubiera sucedido."

La sensación que Quinn experimentó no le era desconocida, era amarga e irritante. Celos. La vida debía estarle jugando una terrible broma. Sentía que nada de esto era justo, sentía que Santana estaba viviendo la vida que ella merecía y fue entonces que la culpabilidad apareció. No conocía la situación que vivía su ex amiga, no sabía si era feliz en ese matrimonio, ya no conocía a Santana López y, por lo tanto, no tenía derecho de sentir esa envidia.

"¿Has pensado decirle a Samantha que…?" Quinn debía darle un giro a la conversación pero no estaba segura de si este tema era el apropiado.

"¿Que San es su otra madre?" La otra rubia afirmó silenciosamente, "quiero pero no sé cómo pero también quiero… necesito decirle a Santana."

"¿Qué te detiene?"

Brittany se sobó la frente con la yema de sus dedos, "todo, quiero decir, esa noticia cambiaría todas nuestras vidas, Artie no está de acuerdo, algo así puede afectar aún más la salud de Sam…" la rubia guardó silencio por un instante, contemplando las últimas dos hipótesis que su mente se planteó durante el vuelo, "que tal si Santana no me cree y la rechaza o, peor, que tal si me cree e intenta quitármela."

Quinn analizó los posibles escenarios, todos eran posibles, entendía el miedo de Artie, la reintroducción de Santana en su vida podía poner en peligro su matrimonio; la salud de la pequeña sí podría verse afectada ante la verdad de su existencia, que por ahora nadie entendía, pero Santana podría ayudar a que mejorara, tenía los recursos, todo mundo sabía que el modelaje profesional estaba sobre-pagado pero aún estaba la incertidumbre de si accedería o no. Sin embargo, la rubia de ojos verdes estaba segura de una cosa:

"No creo que te la quiera quitar," el automóvil aparcó frente a la estación de policía. Quinn se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, para luego enfrentar la mirada cuestionante de su amiga, "Santana podrá ser cruel, o solía serlo, pero conoce y cree en los valores familiares. Jamás intentaría alejarla de tu lado."

Brittany sonrió, "supongo que tienes razón." Escuchar a la otra rubia decir eso la tranquilizaba un poco. "Gracias, Q," pronunció la mujer antes de salir del auto y adentrarse en el gran edificio en donde operaba parte de la policía de Manhattan.

* * *

><p>Los músculos del cuerpo de Santana se sentían entumecidos y su nuca ya no encontraba cómoda la almohada por lo que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos con pereza. El sol se filtraba por las cortinas y entre ellas pudo apreciar una vista de la ciudad muy diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Era claro que no se encontraba en su alcoba y la persona que yacía entre sus brazos no era su esposa.<p>

Su mente reprodujo los sucesos del día anterior y recordó que había pasado la noche tratando de que Samantha se durmiera y orgullosamente podía decir que lo logró. Su rostro se alejó para ver a la pequeña, su semblante era diferente al de la noche anterior, ahora se veía tranquila y cómoda, su piel era ligeramente bronceada por lo que el rubor de sus mejillas era de un rosado más evidente. Sus facciones eran una mezcla entre lo exótico y lo clásico; su nariz era fina y un poco respingada, su cabello era de un castaño que oscilaba entre lo oscuro y lo claro, y poseía unas ondas naturales. Sus largas pestañas y sus perfectas cejas enmarcaban su rostro de una manera que Santana nunca antes había visto, sin embargo, sus pómulos le recordaban a los de ella, al igual que sus ligeramente abultados labios, una diferencia casi imperceptible era un surco en el labio inferior, un rasgo que le resultaba familiar.

La latina nunca se sintió cómoda entre niños, a excepción de su sobrino, pero eso podría deberse a que el niño compartía parte de sus genes, de su sangre. Es por ello que no entendía por qué esta niña le simpatizaba, no sabía por qué tenía esta extraña necesidad por protegerla sin importar qué.

"Realmente serás una buena madre."

La voz de Emily ocasionó un leve sobresalto en su esposa y de inmediato la atención de ésta se enfocó en Samantha, verificando que no hubiera despertado. Con mucho cuidado, la morena se alejó de la niña y, luego de ponerse de pie, tomó la cintura de su esposa con delicadeza, guiándola a la cocina de manera silenciosa.

"Lo siento." Murmuró Santana con timidez.

Emily eliminó el espacio que aún estaba entre ellas, sus delgados dedos peinaron los mechones de cabello negro para luego deslizarse por el contorno de su rostro, acariciando la línea de la mandíbula. "¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"Por no regresar anoche. Me quedé dormida y…" La atractiva asiática dejó escapar una risa divertida que sólo provocó que Santana frunciera el ceño, "¿qué es tan gracioso?"

"Tú eres graciosa," respondió Emily mientras picaba ligeramente la mejilla de su esposa con su dedo índice, "no tienes que disculparte por algo así, no tiene importancia."

Santana desvió la vista, "para mí la tiene," murmuró la mujer, "no me gusta que durmamos separadas."

El rostro de la otra morena denotaba una suspicacia juguetona, "creo que lo que te molesta es que no tuviste tu noche de sexo conmigo."

La latina no pudo evitar que una risa divertida saliera de sus labios, "en parte," sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su esposa y sus labios buscaron los de su mujer, los cuales besó con ternura, "no me gusta estar lejos de ti cuando estoy aquí contigo, casi la mitad del año estoy fuera de la ciudad o del país, no es justo estar separadas cuando estoy contigo."

"Lo sé," susurró Emily, sintiendo una reconfortante sensación recorrer su cuerpo. Discursos como ese era una de las tantas razones por las cuales se había enamorado de esta chica. Santana siempre encontraba palabras o detalles que hacían que su amor sólo siguiera creciendo. "Pero quiero que veas el lado positivo," la asiática juntó su frente con la de la latina, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, "hemos descubierto que puedes ser una buena madre. Imagínate cuando tengamos nuestros propios hijos."

Santana sonrió soñadoramente ante esa visión, podía verla claramente, dos hijos, una niña y un niño, sanos y perfectos, _Mika_ corriendo a su alrededor… era un sueño que algún día se haría realidad y cuando viera a la mujer a su lado, sabría que esta vida tenía sentido. La morena cerró los ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, la visión se difuminó, los niños desaparecieron, al igual que su esposa y en lugar de eso, un fantasma con rubio cabello ensombreció su mente por un momento. La mujer abrió los ojos de inmediato, encontrando tranquilidad en la mirada de Emily a quien le sonrió con franqueza, "sé que a veces no pienso antes de hablar, pero quiero que entiendas que de verdad quiero tener una familia contigo. No puedo esperar."

"Creo que estamos listas ¿no?"

"Definitivamente."

Emily besó a la latina una vez más antes de separarse y buscar los ingredientes para el desayuno. Su mirada se enfocó en el reloj del microondas 8:15, aún tenían tiempo para prepararse para el almuerzo de Lagerfeld.

"San, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Samantha?" Preguntó la asiática al percatarse de que aún no habían solucionado ese pequeño inconveniente.

La morena abrió al refrigerador, buscando el jugo de naranja, "encontraremos a sus padres y les patearé el trasero por ser un par de descuidados," respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

"Eso quiere decir que…"

"Se quedará con nosotros hasta que los encontremos. Al rato discutiremos con Spencer las opciones que tenemos para reducir los posibles cargos que podrían presentarse, pero Samantha no se moverá de aquí. Primero deberán pasar por encima de mi atractivo cadáver." Finalizó la latina con determinación.

Emily sonrió complacida, "¿qué hay del almuerzo?"

Santana sirvió la misma cantidad de jugo en tres vasos, deduciendo lo que su esposa quería decir con esa pregunta, "le llamaré a Tamara, ella puede conseguirme un atuendo apropiado para Samantha, ya que su madre parece tener un pésimo gusto." La latina le dio un sorbo a su jugo, "pero debemos apresurarnos, no podemos llegar tarde al almuerzo."

La asiática se concentró en cortar la fruta con precisión, cierto pensamiento la tenía intranquila, "tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en lo que le diremos a la gente en caso de que nos pregunten quién es Sam. No es que les podamos responder con la verdad."

"Diremos que es nuestra sobrina," la latina se encogió en hombros, "no creo que duden de eso," Santana inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras entrecerraba los ojos, "creo que ella y yo tenemos algo de parecido, ¿tú qué dices?"

La otra morena miró con detenimiento a su esposa, sin duda Samantha y ella tenían acentuadas semejanzas, eso era una coincidencia, pero ciertas actitudes también lo eran, fue en ese momento en el cual eran más que obvias, "creo que podría pasar por tu hija."

La latina se rió, "nah… todos pensarían que fui una de esas madres adolescentes y eso no va conmigo." Su mente reparó en una persona, una chica, que tuvo la suerte de ser parte de las horribles estadísticas de embarazos a temprana edad en Estados Unidos. Era algo raro, porque ésta era la primera vez que se acordaba de esta chica, a quien conoció en su infancia, con quien compitió por tantos años…

"¿San?"

"¿Hmm?" Santana se sintió desorientada por un minuto. Recordar no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, de hecho trataba de nunca hacerlo.

"Nada, es sólo que te distrajiste. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"En nada importante…" Emily enarcó una ceja cuando percibió la mentira y la morena desvió la mirada con fingido fastidio al darse cuenta que su esposa la conocía a la perfección, "ok, ok. Estaba pensando en Quinn."

"¿Tu amiga de la preparatoria que se embarazó del idiota de tu novio?" Inquirió la asiática mientras servía meticulosamente la fruta en los platos, para Emily hasta el desayuno era un arte que podía ser perfeccionado día tras día.

"Sí, ella," dijo entre dientes la latina. Por esta clase de memorias odiaba recordar. Su pasado estaba lleno de malos o dolorosos momentos que era mejor borrarlos de su mente, pero aún no encontraba la manera de hacerlo, "y no era mi amiga. Yo la odiaba, ella me odiaba, era la relación perfecta."

Emily colocó los platos en la isla, en donde ya se encontraban los vasos con jugo de naranja y para ese momento, el café ya estaba más que listo, el olor a café colombiano inundaba la cocina. "¿Te has preguntado qué será de ella?"

"No," fue la inmediata respuesta de Santana y era verdad, no le interesaba lo que había pasado con la gente que se había quedado en Lima. Sabía que Rachel Berry seguía viva y estaba en Nueva York, además de que era la nueva revelación en el mundo del espectáculo televisivo. Sin embargo, no le importaba relacionarse con ella, no había visto la serie que protagonizaba y que era tan popular y _jamás_ iría a ver su obra de _Broadway_, también tenía el conocimiento de que Kurt Hummel trabajaba como diseñador de interiores en algún lado de California. Pero estos conocimientos era información que llegaba a sus manos sin querer, regularmente la fuente eran las revistas de moda en donde Santana era la modelo de la portada. "La verdad es que no me interesa… todo lo que suceda con la gente de esa ciudad me tiene sin cuidado."

"No deberías hablar de esa manera. Tarde o temprano el pasado vuelve y si uno huye de él, lo único que ocasiona es dolor," Emily se acercó a su esposa, sólo para plantar un tierno beso en sus labios, "yo sé lo que te digo." Ambas mujeres se miraron por un breve instante, las dos conocían su pasado y se aceptaban, era la mejor parte de su relación. "Iré a despertar a Sam."

Santana vio como su esposa se alejaba, sus palabras hacían un eco en su mente: _'el pasado vuelve'_. Esa idea provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la morena, ya que lo último que quería era reencontrarse con el pasado.

**TBC…**


	7. Un Pequeño Paso al Pasado

**N/A. Una vez más, les agradezco los comentarios. Creo que debo decir más seguido que **_**Glee **_**y sus personajes no me pertenecen y nunca lo harán. Bien, disfruten de este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Emily debió suponer que cuando su esposa propuso comprarle ropa 'decente' a Samantha, se refería a comprar todo un guardarropa completo. La asiática no podía evitar sentirse un poco apeada por el comportamiento de Santana, quien iba de un lugar a otro, apuntado a hermosas prendas con precios exorbitantes, mientras dos de las empleadas de la boutique la seguían de cerca, prestando toda su atención a las indicaciones autoritarias de la mujer. Después de todo, no todos los días se podía contar con la presencia de la modelo del año, la favorita de los diseñadores más renombrados del planeta, una mujer que se coronaba como una de las mejores, no sólo por su fiero talento en las pasarelas, sino también por su fama en el ámbito del quehacer social y humanitario.<p>

La pasión que proyectaba cuando se trataba de la moda era evidente, pues su conocimiento en la ropa y la imagen era impecable. Podía pasar horas y horas de una tienda en otra, buscado el atuendo perfecto, gastando miles de dólares en conjuntos que, probablemente, sólo vestiría una vez. La moda era su vida, su único amor… así fue, hasta que Emily Fields entró en su vida y Santana consideró que la indumentaria no era importante en su relación, al menos, no cuando estaban rodeadas por las cuatro paredes de su habitación.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, los ojos de Santana mostraban una pasión distinta o, mejor dicho, desconocida. Era nueva y dinámica… realmente no había manera de explicar esa mirada, el brillo que emanaba de ella era cálido, era como si estuviera emocionada...

La latina se dejó caer en el sillón negro de piel cuando las empleadas salieron de la tienda con innumerables bolsas, seguramente, repletas de ropa, accesorios y zapatos. Emily observó a su esposa con detenimiento y cariño. Su mente se preguntaba constantemente cómo es que había sido tan afortunada de encontrar a alguien como ella, frecuentemente se preguntaba cómo era posible que cada día se enamorara más de esa mujer.

"Si me sigues mirando de esa manera no respondo por mis acciones," Santana no tuvo la necesidad de mirar a Emily para saber que ésta la miraba intensamente.

La asiática dejó escapar una débil carcajada, para luego buscar a tientas la mano de su mujer, "no puedo evitarlo, es tu culpa por ser tan atractiva."

Santana miró coquetamente a la mujer junto a ella y, de un momento a otro, se inclinó para besar tiernamente su mejilla. "Pues tú no estás nada mal."

"¡Oye!" Exclamó la otra morena mientras golpeaba ligeramente el antebrazo de Santana. Su mirada se distrajo cuando una de las empleadas regresó al lugar sólo para recoger un par de bolsas que al parecer habían sido olvidadas. "No puedo creer que te diga esto pero ¿no crees que exageraste con todo lo que compraste?"

La latina se alejó lentamente, ofreciéndole a su esposa una mirada incrédula, "en momentos como este, yo nunca exagero," su mano bronceada se paseó por su muslo, con la intención alisar la fina tela blanca de su pantalón de vestir, "además, no sabemos cuánto tiempo Sam permanecerá con nosotras, la niña necesita ropa. No permitiré que siga usando esos… _harapos_ con los que la encontramos ayer." Esas últimas palabras fueron pronunciadas con un halo de desdén.

"Aún no lo entiendo," Santana frunció el ceño al no razonar esas palabras, por lo que Emily continuó, "me refiero a que ayer estabas muy decidida a llevar a Samantha con la policía y, de pronto, hoy no sólo cambiaste de opinión, sino que le has comprado toda esa ropa que debe valer más de lo que sus padres ganan en un año. Trato de encontrar una respuesta, pero no puedo."

La modelo miró a su esposa sin saber qué decir, ni ella misma sabía con exactitud cómo había sucedido ese cambio, no había tenido tiempo de reflexionar acerca de eso, al menos no con detenimiento. Sus ojos café miraron hacia los probadores, esperando a que Tamara y Samantha salieran de una vez por todas, para así evitar esa conversación, pero cuando un par de minutos pasaron y nadie se apareció, Santana no tuvo más remedio que responder.

"Es algo complicado…" la mujer suspiró profundamente, "es raro, pero siento que Sam y yo tenemos mucho en común, como esa actitud irreverente y fuerte," en su rostro se esbozó una anhelante sonrisa, "me recuerda a mí misma en muchos sentidos que no puedo ni siquiera mencionar, pero al mismo tiempo, somos totalmente diferentes. Samantha es sensible y frágil… trata de pretender que no es así, pero es más como si quisiera que uno se dé cuenta porque ella no lo dirá… ¿me entiendes?"

Emily acarició un suave mechón oscuro, "sí y también noté esa pequeña peculiaridad. Es por eso que Sam me agrada, se parece mucho a ti. Creí que era mi imaginación pero ahora sé que no es así."

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio. Su relación había alcanzado un punto en el cual, a veces, las palabras ya no eran necesarias, su mutua compañía y su comportamiento eran suficientes para entenderse y comunicarse.

"¿Crees que deba empezar a buscar una escuela cerca de la casa?" Preguntó de pronto Santana, su tono denotaba seriedad pero la asiática no pudo evitar dejar salir una leve risita.

"¿Una escuela?"

La latina se encogió en hombros, "no puede quedarse sin hacer nada. Los niños deben ir a la escuela hasta donde sé ¿no?"

"Tu sarcasmo es encantador." Emily acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa al mismo tiempo que la yema de su dedo índice dibujaba las líneas de la palma que sostenía, "creo que lo mejor es que nos apeguemos a tu plan original, primero debemos hablar con Spencer y si nos permiten cuidar de ella hasta que encontremos a sus padres, entonces empezaremos a buscarle una escuela."

"¿Santana, Emily?" Una voz femenina les llamó; en el umbral de los probadores apareció una delgada mujer de ascendencia africana, sus facciones resultaban ser finas, sus rizos estaban bien definidos y vestía un atractivo vestido beige.

El matrimonio Fields-López se puso de pie de inmediato, pero sin soltarse las manos. "¿Ya está lista?" Preguntó la modelo con obvia ansiedad.

Un minuto después, junto a Tamara, apareció la pequeña castaña vistiendo botas de piso, leggins y un coqueto abrigo cruzado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, todas las prendas eran de color blanco; su cuello era rodeado por una delgada bufanda en matices grises, que hacía juego con su pequeña bolsa con el logotipo de Chanel. El color blanco del atuendo hacía un hermoso contraste con su piel ligeramente bronceada y su cabello castaño que caía en ondas. Sus ojos verde olivo se notaban tímidos gracias a las miradas de las dos mujeres que cuidaban de ella.

"¡Luces preciosa!" Exclamó con emoción Emily mientras se alejaba de su esposa para acercarse a Samantha y mirarla más de cerca, "¿no es así San?" La mirada de la asiática se desvió de la imagen de la niña, descubriendo que su mujer había desaparecido, "¿Santana?"

La latina regresó unos segundos más tarde, no dijo nada, se limitó a arrodillarse frente a la pequeña, sus ojos cafés brillaban y en sus labios se había dibujado una inocente sonrisa.

"¿Te gusta como me veo?" La voz de Samantha expresaba la misma timidez que se reflejaba en sus ojos y esa pregunta escondía algo que nadie había notado, ya que la opinión de la morena era la única que le interesaba a la castaña.

"Sí, pero aún no te ves perfecta," era como si de la nada, Santana hubiera hecho aparecer una boina del mismo color que el atuendo. Con delicadeza, la mujer lo colocó para luego ponerse de pie y guiar a Samantha a uno de los tantos espejos de cuerpo completo. La diferencia de alturas era evidente y se acentuaba más por los tacones de casi doce centímetros que usaba la morena.

La niña sonrió, cuando Santana pronunció, "ahora no sólo te ves perfecta, sino que tú y yo combinamos."

* * *

><p><em>Después del nacimiento de Beth, Quinn se hizo a la idea de que el resto de su existencia estaría encadenada a Lima. Nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, pero durante ese último año de preparatoria, la rubia se hundió en una fuerte depresión, no quiso aplicar para Universidades fuera del estado, por lo que terminó estudiando literatura en la Universidad pública de Lima.<em>

_Su primer año fue irrelevante y aburrido. No tenía aspiraciones, ni metas; se sentía muerta. Su vida cotidiana no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía viviendo con su madre, en la misma casa; todos los días visitaba a Brittany y la ayudaba a cuidar a Samantha. Ver a la bebé le hacía añorar a su propia hija, imaginando como sería la vida si no la hubiera dado en adopción, pero entonces se percataba de las dificultades que padecía su mejor amiga y, en ese momento, volvía a la realidad y se reafirmaba a sí misma que su decisión había sido la correcta._

_Su vida dio un ligero cambio en su primer verano universitario, gracias a una casual conversación con la persona menos pensada. Quinn había conseguido un trabajo temporal en la cafetería local que le hacía ganar un pequeño salario que le permitía cubrir sus necesidades esenciales, sus compañeros eran agradables y lo único que debía hacer era ofrecer un buen servicio y esbozar una de sus tantas encantadoras sonrisas – eso siempre le generaba muy buenas propinas._

"_Vaya, vaya, vaya. Siempre pensé que tus aspiraciones eran más altas Q."_

_Frente a la empleada se encontraba la mujer con la mirada celeste más fría y atemorizante que jamás había visto. Sus ojos verdes miraron atónitos a su ex entrenadora, quien seguía prefiriendo los trajes para hacer ejercicio y el cabello corto._

"_Entrenadora…" Quinn no sabía qué decir, obviamente no sentía gusto en verla y le era difícil siquiera sonreírle. El momento era incómodo y, lamentablemente, la cafetería estaba semivacía._

"_¿Acaso no piensas tomar mi orden, ex _Preggo_?" Su voz seguía estando llena de desdén y tosquedad, "ya no seré tu entrenadora pero soy un cliente y quisiera perder mi tiempo en algo más importante que en ver la lentitud de una fracasada." No cabía la menor duda de que esta mujer nunca cambiaría._

_Quinn tensó la mandíbula, pero debía seguir el protocolo, "me disculpo, ¿qué le sirvo?"_

"_Un expresso doble." La mujer le tendió a la chica un billete de veinte dólares, quien de inmediato lo tomó, colocándolo en la caja registradora y extrayendo el cambio y el ticket de compra. Sin decir más, la rubia se alejó para servir la orden, la tentación de escupir en el café era grande pero se abstuvo. Durante esos cortos minutos, los ojos de Sue Sylvester se clavaban en la nuca de su ex capitana de porristas, lo cual provocaba que la piel de Quinn se erizara con incomodidad._

"_Aquí tiene." La chica colocó una servilleta y un palito de plástico junto al café, esperando con ansias a que la rubia mujer se retirara del establecimiento. Sin embargo, Sylvester no se movió de su lugar, ni siquiera tomó el pequeño vaso con café._

_La tensión entre profesora y ex alumna empezaba a multiplicarse exponencialmente conforme el tiempo transcurría. Quinn se sentía desnuda ante esa helada mirada, totalmente expuesta y esperaba un sinfín de burlas e insultos. Esa era la naturaleza de Sue… ella se regocijaba en la miseria de los demás._

"_¿Puedo ofrecerle algo más?" La pregunta pretendía ser educada, pero la oculta intensión era urgir a la mujer a irse y, con suerte, nunca regresar._

_Los ojos azules de la entrenadora miraron su reloj de pulso rápidamente, "tu descanso empezó. Quítate ese horrendo delantal y camina conmigo."_

"_¿C-cómo dice?"_

"_¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente clara? Dije que camines conmigo y ni pienses que te lo pediré amablemente, no después de ser testigo de tus miserables logros."_

_La entrenadora tomó su café, para luego darse la media vuelta y dirigirse directamente a la salida. Los ojos de Quinn estaban fijos en la espalda de Sylvester, su mente no podía registrar nada más que la decepción que identificó en la voz de la mujer._

_La rubia no supo que la poseyó cuando se quitó el delantal y se dirigió a la salida. "Regreso en veinte minutos," gritó prácticamente la chica al gerente antes de salir por la puerta, trotando hasta alcanzar a Sue._

"_No sé si ya lo hayas notado, pero el destino de las chicas que fueron populares como tú es el mismo. Es como un círculo vicioso, ninguna de ellas logra gran cosa, ve a la ex esposa de Schuester…" la mujer miró a Quinn con indiferencia, "o a tu propia madre. Todas terminan estancadas en el mismo lugar."_

_Por un instante la chica se arrepintió de seguir a la entrenadora, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca sería para lastimar su, ya de por sí, baja autoestima. Sin embargo, jamás se habría imaginado las siguientes palabras:_

"_Creí que tú serías diferente, tomaste decisiones con poca importancia como renunciar a las porristas para permanecer en ese grupo de perdedores cantantes, preferiste al Glee Club por encima de la popularidad." Sylvester le dio un breve sorbo a su bebida, "mi ética profesional es inexistente, nunca me ha importado lo que sucede con mis _cheerios_ una vez que se gradúan porque sé su destino, pero tú Quinn… tú eres una de mis más grandes decepciones. Verte en este pueblo es irritante, ver a Brittany con un bebé es patético, al menos sé que la latina homosexual de pechos grandes logró salir de aquí, fue prematuro pero lo logró."_

"_Tuvo miedo, es diferente," dijo entre dientes la rubia, "no se puede sentir orgullosa de alguien tan cobarde como Santana."_

_Sue Sylvester esbozó una extraña sonrisa, "el miedo te hace tomar decisiones importantes pero no estamos aquí para hablar de _Boobs Mcgee_," la mujer se detuvo abruptamente, tirando el vaso de café en la basura, "aún creo que tienes la oportunidad de hacer algo importante Q, y puedo ayudarte."_

"_¿Y cómo pretende hacerlo?"_

"_Tengo conexiones en la Universidad de Pennsylvania, fácilmente podría lograr que entraras y no perderías tu primer año. También me tomé la libertad de enviar tu curriculum y de falsificar tu firma y están dispuestos a entrevistarte la próxima semana. Ahora todo depende de si tú estás dispuesta a abandonar este lugar. Piénsalo y si te decides, evítate la molestia de agradecerme."_

_Esa misma noche, Quinn platicó con Rachel por largas horas, discutiendo los pros y los contras de la oferta de Sue – cabía mencionar que la lista de pros era mucho más larga que la de los contras – y la siguiente semana, la rubia se entrevistó con el decano de la Universidad, quien le prometió que su lugar estaría asegurado y que sus clases empezarían en la siguiente Primavera._

_Las cosas cambiaron radicalmente después de esa entrevista, su depresión desapareció y su madre no dejaba de hablar de lo orgullosa que estaba de ella. Todo parecía tomar sentido, tenía amigos, tenía buenas notas, un empleo de medio tiempo en la biblioteca y su vida amorosa… bueno, también había adquirido un vuelco, le era difícil encontrarle atractivo a los hombres, salía con ellos pero nada que sobrepasara la línea de la amistad, sin embargo, sus atractivos ojos frecuentemente se enfocaban en el sexo femenino y su manera de ver a las chicas sí sobrepasaba la línea de la amistad._

_Al terminar la Universidad, Quinn se graduó como una de las mejores alumnas y de inmediato se le ofreció trabajo en una de las mejores editoriales de los Estados Unidos, por lo que debía mudarse a la ciudad de Nueva York y fue recibida por Rachel Berry, de una manera más que efusiva, como si hubieran sido amigas toda la vida. Lo primero que notó la rubia fue el cambio de la castaña, ya no era una niña, se había convertido en una atractiva mujer y se preguntó cómo pudo ignorar tal belleza por tanto tiempo._

_La actriz la incorporó en su mundo glamuroso, donde todos la conocían como la amiga de Rachel Berry, título que no le molestaba en absoluto, pero un sentimiento surgió poco a poco y un día despertó con la idea de ya no querer ser la "amiga" de la prometedora actriz de _Broadway_, Quinn Fabray deseaba más…_

_Su atracción por Rachel creció rápidamente, quizás por todo el tiempo que pasaban juntas, tal vez porque ambas tenían mucho en común y las conversaciones nunca eran aburridas, posiblemente todo se debía a que esa mujer de grandes ojos cafés y atractivos labios era todo con lo que Quinn soñó, pero que hasta ese momento reconoció… la respuesta a eso realmente no importaba, porque la rubia simplemente se había enamorado de Rachel Berry y, al parecer, la diva le correspondía._

_Todo inició tres meses después de que la rubia de ojos verdes llegara a la ciudad, Rachel la había invitado a una fiesta en donde la actriz era el centro de atención, hombres y mujeres se le insinuaban cínicamente y eso sólo provocaba que Quinn sintiera unos horribles celos, por lo que decidió abandonar la fiesta. En su mente se formó la idea de que el amor no era para ella, ser heterosexual, bisexual o gay no tenía resultados… Quinn Fabray era un fracaso en su propia vida sentimental._

_Sin embargo, nunca se esperó que la castaña la siguiera. El frío nocturno ocasionaba que su aliento fuera visible, pero la cercanía de Rachel le impedía sentir el clima._

"_¿Qué ocurre?" Los ojos cafés de la diva miraban fijamente a Quinn, se notaban consternados._

"_Nada. Es sólo que no me siento bien…" La rubia desvió la mirada, lo cual fue una pésima idea porque la mujer frente a ella era perspicaz._

_Rachel suspiró como si estuviera fatigada, "sé que me estás mintiendo, pero no te obligaré a que me digas la verdad." La actriz dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a dejar ir a su amiga, "que pases buenas noches."_

_La rubia miró como Rachel se alejaba y se decidió, era ahora o nunca. No podía perder nada, un rechazo era el peor de los escenarios o…_

"_¡Espera, Rach!" Gritó Quinn al mismo tiempo que se apresuraba a alcanzar a la otra chica, cuando estuvo frente a ella, su mente se desconectó, no supo qué decir pero sus ojos miraban atentos a los de la castaña, sus dedos colocaron un mechón café tras de su oreja, para así poder mirar mejor ese tierno rostro. La rubia se inclinó lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a Rachel de alejarse, pues su intención era clara y cuando la actriz no mostró indicios de rechazo, Quinn eliminó todo espacio entre ellas, uniendo sus labios en un sutil y casto beso._

_Su respiración se detuvo, no quería tener distracciones, ya que la sensación era única y cuando sintió los brazos de Rachel rodear su cuello y corresponder su beso, supo que su decisión había sido correcta, todo lo sucedido en su vida parecía ser perfecto…_

* * *

><p>Quinn se quedó en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que Brittany se había quedado dormida, había sido un desafío, porque la mujer de claro cabello rubio se reusaba a cerrar los ojos, su mente se imaginaba el peor de los escenarios y, seguramente, en sus sueños no encontraría calma, sino todo lo contrario. Era seguro asumir que lo que sucedía en su subconsciente le estaba provocando pesadillas.<p>

La rubia se encontró un vez más en su estudio, el lugar se había vuelto como un santuario personal dedicado a la reflexión. Sus ojos verdes escanearon todo el inmaculado lugar y lo que notó fue la acentuada soledad. Sus pies la guiaron a la ventana, los rayos del sol del medio día invadían todo el lugar, pero el espacio se sentía helado.

La imagen que vio de sí misma reflejada en el vidrio le mostró a una fatigada mujer. Tenía 26 años y se sentía envejecida; era un hecho que se sentía infeliz, pero al menos no se ahogaba en el alcohol como sus padres. Sus heridas emocionales encontrarían un límite, el cual estaba cercano si es que no encontraba una solución, al menos debía encontrar una, la cual la ayudara a lidiar con la situación hasta que Brittany encontrara a su hija.

La idea del matrimonio se paseó por su mente una vez más. Le dolía saber que no estaba preparada para ese paso, pero ¿por qué Santana sí había tenido la suerte de lograr eso? Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la comparación con la latina; era molesto saber que después de tantos años siguiera existiendo ese sentimiento de competitividad, por qué no podía simplemente desligarse del recuerdo de esa mujer.

Quinn esbozó una forzada sonrisa que tenía que ver con la idea de una casada Santana López. Nunca se la imaginó como ama de casa o la esposa perfecta, el compromiso no podía estar relacionado con ella. La morena era modelo, vivía en un mundo de glamur que podía ser comparado con el de Rachel… Entonces ¿por qué demonios Santana había decidido casarse y Rachel no? Las conjeturas resultaban amargas y la rubia no sabía si odiaba la idea de Santana como esposa o de Rachel como una mujer alérgica al eterno compromiso.

¿Cuántas mujeres habían estado en el camino de la modelo antes de que ésta tomara esa decisión tan importante? Esa pregunta era importante, Santana no era una mujer de una sola persona, tenía el atractivo y la actitud para encantar a cualquier mujer u hombre; le gustaba experimentar, o al menos en la preparatoria llegó a existir el mito de que a la chica le gustaba hacer cosas fuera de lo común… con las mujeres no podía ser muy diferente.

Tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba Quinn, conocer a más personas. Es decir, la rubia se identificaba como lesbiana, pero sólo había estado con Rachel, ¿cómo podía estar tan segura de que la castaña era la mujer correcta? Y si esta pregunta surgía tan de pronto, era porque no estaba tan enamorada de la actriz como pensaba. Quizás el rechazo era necesario para percatarse de que su relación debía detenerse justo ahí, antes de que el dolor terminara por ser irreversible.

Era momento de conocer nuevas personas.

En el claro reflejo del espejo, se podía ver nítidamente como otra figura se acercaba a la pensativa rubia, Una chica de corta estatura y esbelto cuerpo, su cabello castaño brillaba con los rayos del sol y una cálida sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Sin pedir permiso, esa nueva chica rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia, para luego colocar un tierno beso en la curva que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello, para que, finalmente, pudiera acomodar su barbilla en el hombro.

Quinn miró a la mujer por el rabillo del ojo, por primera vez no sintió resentimiento ni vacío, tampoco odio, pero no existía ningún sentimiento positivo. La quería pero tal vez ya no la amaba…

"Todo saldrá bien Quinn, yo también haré todo lo que pueda para encontrar a Sam." Su voz era dulce y determinada. La rubia no dudó en que la actriz haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudar a Brittany.

Las manos pálidas de la mujer tomaron las de su novia, disfrutando el momento, uno de los pocos que le quedaban juntas, "no lo dudo." Con un gentil movimiento, Quinn se soltó del abrazo, saliendo de su estudio y dejando en él a una confundida Rachel.

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que Santana esté de acuerdo con esta idea," Spencer bebió toda su copa de champaign de un solo sorbo, "esto tendrá graves repercusiones si los padres de la niña deciden demandar. ¿Por qué rayos no la llevaron con la policía después de encontrarla?"<p>

Emily miraba con aburrimiento a la castaña frente a ella. Durante los últimos cinco minutos en los que su aboga de confianza, literalmente, la había reprendido como si fuera su madre, la morena sólo había puesto atención a su inmaculado aspecto profesional. "No iba a permitir eso Spence, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sola y gracias a la lluvia, hubiera permanecido empapada toda la noche y luego la habrían llevado a un horrible albergue, con asquerosa comida. Eso no habría sido apropiado, Sam necesita un lugar agradable, con gente que cuide de ella con propiedad."

"Em, tienes que entender que esto es algo delicado," Aria miró con preocupación a su amiga, "no es como si fuera un cachorro sin hogar, esto es serio, no sabemos si sus padres están desesperados por encontrarla o si es una farsa. Ni siquiera han reportado que encontraron a esta niña. Spencer tiene razón, su comportamiento es irresponsable."

La abogada gesticuló un ademán de gratitud por el apoyo recibido de la otra castaña. En ese momento uno de los camareros les ofreció más champaign, la tensión entre las tres amigas era obvio y el alcohol al menos ayudaría a suavizar las cosas, aunque fuere por un momento.

"Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda Spencer, necesitamos encontrar una manera en la cual nosotras podamos hacernos cargo de Samantha hasta que sus padres aparezcan y, bueno…" su delgado dedo índice dibujó el filo de la copa de cristal, dando lugar a un melódico sonido, mientras sus ojos buscaban a su esposa entre toda la multitud de modelos, fotógrafos y diseñadores, encontrándola en compañía de Hanna y Lagerfeld, "esto no se lo he dicho a San pero, no dejaré que Sam se vaya tan fácilmente, no hasta saber que sus padres son buenas personas."

"Pides demasiado," la castaña más alta negó con la cabeza, no podía creer esta locura. Sus ojos cafés miraron su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando la conversación. "para empezar, no tienes pruebas de que los padres son irresponsables, no sabemos si Samantha huyó de su casa por capricho u otra razón. Por lo que a mí concierne, los padres pueden ser unos santos. En segundo lugar, no se te olvide que todas nosotras, no sólo tú, tenemos antecedentes legales, es más factible que Samantha regrese con unos irresponsables padres que con una persona que estuvo seis meses en el reformatorio."

"Cumplimos una condena que no nos correspondía…"

"A un juez no le interesará eso." Interrumpió Spencer con poca sutileza, su rostro expresaba enojo y, al parecer, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Para ese instante, su tercera copa ya estaba vacía y trataba de llamar la atención del mesero para que le llevara otro trago.

Emily suspiró con resignación, "¿qué hay de Santana? Ella no tiene antecedentes."

La abogada desvió la mirada con fastidio, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un nuevo sorbo de alcohol, "tu esposa es una modelo, que está fuera del país la mitad del año y la industria en la que se encuentra es famosa por la promiscuidad y las drogas. Entiéndelo Emily, ni sueñes con conservarla, mi mejor consejo como abogada, tuya y de Santana, es que luego de esta fiesta vayan a la policía y la entreguen."

"¿Debo asumir que todas esas palabras son sinónimo de un rotundo 'no-las-voy-a-ayudar-aunque-me-lo-rueguen'?"

Junto a Emily apareció la latina, su mano izquierda de inmediato se aferró a la cintura de su mujer, dando a entender lo unidas que eran como matrimonio. Los ojos azules de Hanna se engancharon con los de Aria, expresado el temor que sentían por la colisión que se avecinaba entre Spencer y Santana. Ambas mujeres eran de carácter similar, eran igual de necias y malcriadas, era por esa razón que ambas no lograban llevarse del todo bien.

"No es que no las quiera ayudar, tú y yo sabemos que estas cosas se complican, la información se malinterpreta…"

"Pues entonces intenta que la información se conserve tal y como es. Reportaremos que la encontramos y la condición en la que la encontramos, pero no dejaremos que la lleven a un hoyo deprimente." Santana guardó silencio, estudiando el estoico comportamiento de la abogada, "sé que tienes contactos, sé que tienes la habilidad para gestionar este favor, sólo falta que tú quieras ayudarnos."

Spencer miró el rostro de Emily, quien al parecer le rogaba aún cuando no dijera nada. La mujer suspiró en señal de rendición, "lo haré," dijo forzadamente, "yo la reportaré y pediré que una custodia temporal se les otorgue, la cual terminará a penas y aparezcan sus padres," las palabras de la castaña eran claras, "y no argumentarán absolutamente nada cuando eso pase, así que no se encariñen… más de lo que ya están."

La asiática se desprendió del abrazo de su esposa, para lanzarse a los brazos de una de sus mejores amigas. "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" El abrazo era asfixiante, pero Spencer le correspondió con una sincera sonrisa, "cuidaremos de ella y no le faltará nada, ¿verdad, San?"

Una agradecida sonrisa se dibujó en los sensuales labios de la latina, mientras asentía afirmativamente con la cabeza.

"Necesito el nombre completo de Samantha para que la policía empiece a localizar a los padres." Emily se alejó de su amiga, mirando de inmediato a Santana para que le diera la información a Spencer, pero la otra mujer se encogió en hombros al no saber la respuesta. "Increíble, encuentran una niña y ni siquiera se molestan en preguntar lo esencial. Ustedes dos son increíbles."

La modelo miró a su alrededor, "¿dónde está Samantha?"

* * *

><p>La pequeña castaña recorría todo el jardín, mientras miraba a todas las personas. Se sentía tan pequeña entre toda esa multitud y un poco invisible porque nadie se daba cuenta de su existencia. Sin embargo, la curiosidad la motivaba a seguir explorando, porque este era el mundo cotidiano de Santana, la mujer estaba acostumbrada a este ambiente…<p>

"¿Por qué una encantadora señorita como tú está sola?"

Los ojos verde olivo de Samantha miraron hacia arriba. Un hombre de cabello castaño y algo rizado la miraba detenidamente, sus ojos cafés y su sonrisa eran agradables y bridaban confianza.

"No debo hablar con extraños," dijo de inmediato la niña al recordar las palabras de su madre, pero luego recordó que durante las últimas horas no había aplicado muy bien esa orden.

El hombre dejó salir una agradable risa, "eso es muy sabio de tu parte…"

"¡Samantha!" La voz de Emily provocó que la niña desviara su vista del extraño para buscar a la mujer, quien se abría paso entre la gente, tras ella estaba Santana, con un rostro pálido por la preocupación, "¿por qué te alejaste?"

La latina se hincó frente a la niña, "no vuelvas a asustarnos de esa manera."

La pequeña miró a la asiática y luego a la modelo, en su boca se encontraba una sonrisa de satisfacción, "lo siento, tenía curiosidad."

"Pero qué pequeño es el mundo," dijo de pronto el desconocido castaño. Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron al hombre, descubriendo que su rostro era más que familiar, "es un gusto volver a verte Santana."

"No puedo decir lo mismo, Jesse St. James." Respondió con repulsión la mujer.

El castaño sonrió complacido, "supongo que aún existen resentimientos. No te culpo," Jesse observó a Emily con interés y al notar que la latina no estaba dispuesta a iniciar una casual conversación decidió presentarse, "disculpa, no nos conocemos, Jesse St. James," el hombre extendió la mano con cortesía. La asiática la tomó pero no dijo nada.

"Ella es mi esposa, Emily," sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron en su esposa, "él es un… antiguo conocido."

"Fuimos compañeros de preparatoria como seis meses. Ambos estuvimos en el Glee Club, tu esposa tiene una gran voz." Emily sonrió, mientras Santana cruzaba los brazos y miraba fastidiada al hombre. "Supongo que esta señorita es su hija."

Las manos de la latina de inmediato se aferraron a los hombros de la niña, "ella es Samantha, mi… sobrina."

"Wow, podría haber jurado que era tu hija, tienen un gran parecido."

La niña sonrió orgullosa ante esas palabras y sentía una natural comodidad bajo las tersas manos de su madre.

"Sí bueno, tenemos que irnos, nuestras amigas estás por allá así que… adiós."

"Gusto en conocerte," dijo Emily con una sonrisa para luego seguir a su esposa, "nunca me dijiste que conocías al productor musical Jesse St. James."

"No lo considero relevante, el tipo era un cretino. Apuesto a que todavía lo es."

La respuesta fue cortante, odiaba que cosas así sucedieran, pero Jesse era el primer sujeto tangible que le recordó su natal Ohio, la persona más cercana a su pasado y seguramente se encontraba en Nueva York para ver a Rachel Berry, al menos esa fue la suposición de la morena.

**TBC**


	8. Conexiones

**Lamento la tardanza. Aquí les dejo otro capítulo que espero les agrade. A todos muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic. Creo que es necesario que diga que Glee y PLL pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y cadenas televisivas que los transmiten. Sin más, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>La honestidad era un valor que Brittany Pierce había tratado de fundamentar en su hija desde una temprana edad, pero Samantha, de alguna manera y por sí sola, había aprendido a que a veces la honestidad se interpone a ciertos intereses y deseos, en ocasiones especiales te podía hacer perder más de lo que se podía ganar y, por ahora, la niña se guardaría la verdad de su procedencia porque, una vez que dijese su verdadero nombre, su madre no tardaría en buscarla y, probablemente, nunca volvería a ver a su mamá… su otra mamá.<p>

"¿Y bien?" Spencer no era buena con los niños, tal vez nunca lo sería, por lo que su esfuerzo era sobrehumano ante el hecho de que no podía perder la paciencia con la pequeña castaña.

Samantha observó con detenimiento cada par de ojos que la estudiaban; cinco en total. No cabía duda de que estaba nerviosa, el sudor en las palmas de sus manos la delataba, pero su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, inocencia y un fingido temor. Sus ojos verde olivo miraron con intensidad a los de Santana, era como si tratara de comunicarle que no estaba lista para abandonar su lado, quería decirle telepáticamente que sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.

"Abrams," musitó la niña con timidez y sin percatarse de las consecuencias de la mentira, "mi apellido es Abrams."

Spencer esbozó una relajada sonrisa, pues con esa pequeña pieza de información sería mucho más sencillo encontrar a los tutores de la pequeña; al menos eso fue lo que pensó la mujer.

"Mañana por la mañana iré a la estación a reportar que encontraron a Samantha y luego hablaré con servicios sociales para llegar a un acuerdo y les concedan alguna clase de custodia temporal, ¿de acuerdo?" La abogada miró a Emily y luego a Santana mientras se colocaba el bolso en el hombro izquierdo.

"Eres la mejor, Spence," dijo la asiática, para luego abrazar a la castaña fuertemente y en señal de agradecimiento.

"Ni lo menciones."

Una vez que ambas mujeres terminaron con su señal de afecto y amistad incondicional, sus miradas se concentraron en la latina, quien parecía estar perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos parecían ausentes y no podía evitar sentir una cierta incomodidad. Ese apellido le era familiar, lo detestó por largo tiempo; era como un trauma o una fobia. Sabía que miles de personas podían compartir ese mismo apellido sin estar relacionadas entre sí, pero aún así era molesto porque ya no tenía razón para sentir repulsión, porque sus heridas ya habían sanado; ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo… ya la había olvidado ¿cierto?

Resultaba irónico como la simple aparición de Samantha había detonado la reproducción de tantos recuerdos – tanto agradables como desagradables. Quizá la palabra Abrams era el peor hasta ahora.

"¿Santana?" La voz de Emily obligó a la morena a abandonar su reflexión.

"¿Qué?" La modelo parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de ajustarse a la realidad que la rodeaba, "lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa. ¿Qué decían?"

"Spencer ya se va."

"Te acompaño a la salida," dijo de inmediato la latina, enganchando su brazo con el de la abogada y guiándola con lentitud entre la glamourosa gente.

"OK, ¿qué sucede?" Se animó a preguntar Spencer cuando sus amigas ya no estaban a la vista, mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en el rostro de la esposa de Emily.

Santana titubeó por un momento; se sintió culpable por sus conjeturas, pero este era uno de sus grandes talentos: la deducción. "Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo."

La abogada se paró en seco, al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Creo que esconde algo," respondió la modelo como si estuviera avergonzada y un tanto decepcionada.

"¿En qué te basas? No es como si la conocieras."

Santana se encogió en hombros, "es un presentimiento ¿ok?"

"De verdad que no te entiendo," Spencer sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación. "Primero la proteges, prácticamente la tratas como si fuera tu propia hija y luego la acusas de mentir. De verdad no sé como Emily logra comprenderte."

"Son cosas totalmente diferentes," la voz de la latina comenzaba a adquirir un tono de fastidio. "Sam me agrada, pero eso no quiere decir que esté cegada. Yo, a su edad, mentía todo el tiempo para no meterme en problemas. Tú, como abogada, deberías saber que no te debes confiar en todo lo que te dicen, aún cuando se trate de una niña que, al parecer, huyó de su casa."

"¿Estás cuestionando mi profesionalismo?" Preguntó Spencer con un tono de voz bajo y desafiante.

"No, sólo te estoy tratando de ayudar porque pareces muy conforme con tan poca información."

La abogada se sintió insultada; sin embargo, la morena frente a ella tenía algo de razón. Era inocente pensar que con un simple apellido todo el caso se resolvería. La verdad era que no habían avanzado en absoluto, no sabía nada de la niña. No sería suficiente saber que quería encontrar a su verdadero padre, su ética profesional la obligaba a preguntarse ¿por qué quería encontrar a su verdadero padre?

"Es obvio que yo no podré lograr avances, así que eso dependerá de ti y de Em. Te daré un par de días para que puedas averiguar todo lo que puedas, ya sabes, dónde vive, el nombre de sus padres, etcétera. Necesito detalles, así que no reportaré nada, pero mañana comenzaré a investigar los extravíos más recientes de niñas que concuerden con la descripción de Samantha." Spencer se inclinó hacia la latina, "sólo tienes dos días, no más," enfatizó la castaña con seriedad.

"Haré lo que pueda… no creo que sea tan difícil."

La modelo se dio la media vuelta, con el único deseo de volver con su esposa. "Santana," la voz de la abogada le impidió seguir adelante y la obligó a volverse con pereza, "espero que este no sea un pretexto para tenerla más tiempo con ustedes y, por favor, no dejes que Emily se encariñe más."

La latina no respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada con tedio y se alejó definitivamente de su abogada. No obstante, sus palabras taladraron su mente; sabía que esto no era un capricho, mucho menos un pretexto, estaba más que segura de que la pequeña escondía algo más, algo importante. Por otro lado, su cariño por la niña crecía exponencialmente con cada minuto que pasaba con ella, por lo que no estaba segura cuanto tiempo duraría su objetividad.

"Hey, ¿de qué tanto hablan?" Santana rodeó la cintura de su esposa con su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que se olvidaba de la situación de Samantha.

Emily sonrió; parecía genuinamente emocionada, "la novela de Aria fue aceptada por _Curtis Brown_."

El rostro de la morena se volvió rápidamente hacia Aria, "¡Wow! ¿_Curtis Brown_ no es la agencia literaria más reconocida de la ciudad?"

La socia de Emily sonrió tímidamente, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas adquirían un ligero rubor, "algo así."

"Qué modesta eres. Pero felicidades, todas sabemos lo duro que has trabajado." Santana abrazó a la escritora, expresando su alegría que sentía por la amiga de su esposa.

"Te lo mereces," agregó Hanna, "después de los obstáculos que te puso la _perra_ de tu editora, lo lograste, eso es un gran mérito."

"No le digas así," Aria le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, "fui suertuda, Quinn Fabray es una gran editora, su juventud refresca un mundo que se muere por ser considerado aburrido."

Santana miró fijamente a la castaña de ojos azules. Tal vez sus oídos le estaban jugando una broma de mal gusto; las coincidencias de esta índole no podían ocurrir en el mundo real ¿o sí? Pues, apenas esa mañana, su mente había recordado a la rubia y sus labios la habían pronunciado por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo y ahora Aria tenía contacto con ella, hablaba con ella, convivía con ella. Estaban relacionadas indirectamente por una persona, significaba que estaban tan cerca y eso provocaba que en su garganta se formara un nudo.

"Como sea, eso no le quita que sea una _perra_." Respondió Hanna con indignación.

"Hay cosas que nunca cambian," dijo de pronto la latina a nadie en particular.

Aria enarcó las cejas con curiosidad, "¿la conoces?" Santana sólo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

"Fueron a la misma preparatoria," añadió Emily con sutileza, recordando lo sensible que era su esposa en el tópico de su pasado.

"De hecho nos conocemos desde que éramos niñas, vivimos en el mismo vecindario, las dos fuimos porristas, entre otras cosas," en la mente de la modelo pasaron varios recuerdos que compartía con Quinn.

"Entonces son como amigas," afirmó la castaña de ojos azules.

"No, para nada," el rostro de la morena era de disgusto, "lo fuimos al principio, cuando nada era complicado, pero la amistad se terminó mucho antes de que yo dejara Ohio."

El rostro de Aria expresó decepción, "supongo que no debería mencionar tu nombre este martes, en mi próxima reunión con ella."

"Si quieres que tu libro se publique, lo mejor sería que no."

Santana no podía creer esto; sentía que su vida se tambaleaba frente a sus propios ojos. Samantha era como el augurio de que próximos e importantes eventos se aproximaban. Nada era casualidad, las señales se presentaban una a una en un lapso de tiempo tan corto… pero la latina estaría preparada para lo su sucediere.

* * *

><p>El atardecer parecía otorgarle a la oficina de Quinn un color naranja que se asemejaba al fuego, la luz era casi cegadora, pero embellecía aún más a la rubia. Sus ojos verdes seguían estudiando meticulosamente la obra de Aria Montgomery; aún habían ciertos detalles que debían ser corregidos para que este libro se convirtiera en un éxito de venta. La trama era de suspenso, en donde varias chicas se veían envueltas en el asesinato de la chica más popular de su instituto.<p>

Quinn se preguntaba si la obra había estado inspirada en un hecho real, tal vez esta mujer había sido una de esas chicas implicadas y acusadas. La dedicatoria al principio era larga, pero estaba llena de emoción, sobre todo la que estaba dirigida a sus mejores amigas… era envidiable saber que algunas personas tenían la suerte de mantener una larga amistad, a pesar de que horribles cosas pudieran ocurrir.

La rubia estaba tan concentrada en su quehacer que no notó la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, hasta que una suave y somnolienta voz la regresó a la realidad.

"¿Nadie ha llamado?"

Los ojos verdes de la editora se toparon con una demacrada Brittany, quien permanecía de pie bajo el marco de la puerta, con los pies desnudos y con la ropa algo arrugada. Quinn se quitó los lentes de armazón de pasta negra, sintiendo un instantáneo alivio en su tabique nasal.

"La policía no ha llamado pero Artie sí lo hizo y me preguntó que por qué no le has avisado que ya has llegado…" la mujer de cabellos rubios más oscuros bajó la mirada, recordando el tono de voz del hombre; era fácil advertir que la pareja estaba pasando por una crisis, "sonaba muy molesto."

"Mierda," susurró la otra mujer, recordando de pronto que tenía un esposo, "lo olvidé por completo."

Era raro escuchar a Brittany maldecir; en todos sus años de amistad, la editora nunca había escuchado a la bailarina decir una sola mala palabra. Tal vez por eso su imagen de inocente y torpe rubia había perdurado por mucho tiempo. Pero ahora era como ver a la mujer por primera vez, había madurado en nueve años, ahora era una mujer preocupada por la seguridad de su hija y que haría lo posible – incluso mover cielo, mar y tierra – con tal de encontrarla.

"Si quieres puedes llamarle."

Brittany negó con la cabeza, "dejaré que se tranquilice. Últimamente ha estado molesto casi todo el tiempo," la bailarina guardó silencio por un instante, recordando que ésta era Quinn, su segunda mejor amiga y en quien podía confiar incondicionalmente. "De hecho ya no puedo recordar a Artie contento," la rubia suspiró desganada, "no puedo culparlo, le arruiné la vida."

La editora frunció el ceño; con elegancia, se puso de pie, "no digas eso, B. Él sabía las consecuencias de ser padre de una niña que no es suya, tú se lo advertiste."

"Pero no insistí. Fui egoísta porque sabía que no podía mantener a Sam por mí misma," la voz de la bailarina era temblorosa, "cometí un error."

"No pienses de esa manera. Por ahora sólo debes ocuparte en encontrar a Samantha… lo más pronto posible."

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, reflexionando acerca del curso de sus vidas; de los aciertos y de los errores; de si eran felices o no y, finalmente, si alguna sería capaz de encontrar alivio para sus angustias.

"¿Y Rachel?" La voz de Brittany impidió que el silencio siguiera creciendo entre ellas.

"Hoy tiene doble función, así que llegará tarde," el tono era indiferente, comunicaba que ya no le importaba si su novia estaba bien o no.

"No me refería a eso… quería saber cómo van las cosas entre ustedes, pero creo que es un mal momento, ¿verdad?" Brittany miró sus manos sobre su regazo con detenimiento, sentía que se estaba inmiscuyendo en una relación de la que ya no sabía nada.

"Tal vez ese sea el problema," los ojos azules de su amiga miraron los verdes de Quinn, "tal vez nunca ha sido un buen momento para hablar de mi situación con Rachel. Necesito hablar con alguien de lo que planeo hacer…"

En los labios de la otra mujer se esbozó una cansada sonrisa, "¿acaso le vas a pedir…?"

La editora miró hacia el frente, apretando la mandíbula con mucha fuerza y sintiendo que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que se empezaban a formar en ellos; éste no era un llanto de tristeza, era más un llanto de impotencia. "No," dijo firmemente la rubia, "en realidad, voy a dejar a Rachel."

Brittany frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" murmuró confundida y débilmente la mujer.

"Lo que escuchaste, voz a dejar a Rachel," las palabras de Quinn eran duras, casi agresivas y rudas, "ya no puedo ni quiero estar con ella."

"Pero, ¿por qué?" La rubia de ojos azules siguió con la mirada a su amiga cuando ésta se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia su escritorio. La mujer no respondió de inmediato. Se dedicó a buscar algo y cuando lo halló, regresó al lado de su amiga; su mano se aferraba a una pequeña caja que colocó en la palma de la rubia más alta.

"Creí que ella me amaba lo suficiente como para querer pasar el resto de su vida conmigo. Pero no es así," Brittany abrió la caja, descubriendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera. "Le pedí matrimonio hace unas semanas y sólo me dijo que no…" Quinn dejó salir una forzada y triste risita, "porque no era bueno para su carrera."

La bailarina podía ver el sufrimiento en el que la otra mujer se encontraba, era verla en un agonizante dolor, "lo siento mucho, Q."

"Yo también," la editora emitió un vergonzoso sollozo; odiaba ser incapaz de no poder contener sus sentimientos, Rachel Berry era su punto más débil. "No puedo seguir con alguien que no me ama de la misma manera, con alguien que antepone su fama ante mí." Ver a esta rubia decir estas palabras conllevaba ver como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos.

"Tal vez sólo debes darle un poco más de tiempo. El matrimonio es una importante decisión y se debe dar ese paso cuando uno esté totalmente seguro y no por obligación o lástima." Brittany quería añadir un _'como yo'_, quería aconsejarle a su amiga que no siguiera su ejemplo.

"Hemos estado juntas por cuatro años, conozco a Rachel y sé que no va a cambiar de opinión. Mientras su fama siga creciendo, yo no tendré lugar en su vida." Quinn se sentó en el marco de la ventana; sus hermosos ojos miraron por el vidrio hacia el horizonte. Su perfil era iluminado por los rayos del atardecer, mientras que su cabello resplandecía con destellos cobrizos.

La bailarina se acercó para darle consuelo a su antigua compañera, de la misma manera que Quinn lo hizo años atrás, cuando Santana partió. "¿Ya lo pensaste bien?"

"Sí," respondió finalmente la rubia de ojos verdes, "ambas necesitamos espacio; yo necesitó, no sé," la mujer se encogió en hombros, "conocer más personas, supongo."

"Rachel no lo va a tomar muy bien." El comentario fue, de cierta manera, ausente. Brittany sabía que la actriz no aceptaría tan fácilmente el hecho de que su novia tuviera la determinación de dejarla; su orgullo se vería herido y eso era inaceptable para la diva.

"Lo sé, pero yo no puedo soportar ser el segundo lugar en su vida. Me mata saber que hay algo más importante que yo." Quinn tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero ya no podía seguir llorando por su novia; era desgastante.

La rubia bailarina desvió su avergonzada mirada; la situación era como revivir una lejana situación, esto era un molesto _déjà vu_. Una pregunta, la misma que se había hecho innumerables veces en el pasado, invadió su cabeza: _¿Santana habría tenido alguien con quién charlar antes de haber tomado su decisión de marcharse?_ Brittany tenía la esperanza de que la morena hubiera tenido alguien que la apoyara, alguien con quien pudiera llorar, alguien que no le hubiera dado la espalda.

Resultaba irónico ver las semejanzas entre Quinn y Santana, era difícil pensar que su amistad no hubiera sobrevivido por tonterías, por simples cuestiones de dos adolescentes hambrientas de poder y, que ahora, poseían más de lo que pudiesen haber imaginado. La rubia fijó su par de ojos azules en su querida amiga, era como si quisiera encontrar en ella un sustituto a su antigua amante… pero nada sucedió; la mujer frente a ella, tal vez compartía ciertas similitudes con Santana López, pero nunca podría reemplazarla, porque Santana era su alma gemela, no existía duda de ello.

"¿Tú crees que…?" la rubia se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo; un par de segundos después, se aclaró la garganta, "¿tú crees que _ella_ sea feliz?"

La otra rubia se volvió a su amiga, notando la incertidumbre en su rostro, una sombra de curiosidad oscurecía la luz de sus ojos. No podía verla por tanto tiempo, era incómodo ver como una mujer tan dulce como Brittany era tan infeliz y todo a causa de un pequeño error. Sus ojos verdes miraron de nueva cuenta por la venta, contemplando las lejanas calles de Nueva York, como si esperara que Santana apareciera por alguna de ellas.

"Eso espero."

"Todas las noches pienso que pudimos ser una familia," la voz de Brittany se quebró, un par de desgarradores sollozos se dejaron escuchar y, por alguna razón, Quinn sabía que esas palabras no eran dirigidas a ella; su conversación ya había terminado. "Pudimos ser felices juntas."

* * *

><p>La mejilla izquierda de Samantha descansaba sobre el pecho de Emily, de manera que era capaz de ver a la conductora y ciertos detalles de la ciudad que iban quedando atrás por el parabrisas trasero. Sentía que todas sus fuerzas habían sido drenadas de su menudo cuerpo; sus párpados se sentían tan pesados que le era imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Las imágenes de las calles que se recorrían no eran continuas, parecían poseer largas pausas entre unas y otras. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que la tenía intranquila; las luces de las aceras y de los faros de los automóviles parecían más brillantes de lo que debían. La sensación era familiar, sabía que otros síntomas pronto se presentarían.<p>

La niña frunció el ceño cuando un punzante dolor nació en la parte frontal de su cabeza y se extendía por todo su cerebro; era una migraña. El dolor no era desconocido, sabía que todo se debía a su condición pero prefirió guardar silencio cuando sus ojos se posaron en Santana. Ver su perfil y reconocer algunos rasgos que compartían era suficiente para soportar el dolor… no quería preocupar a su madre.

La latina sintió la intensa mirada de la pequeña en su lado derecho, se sentía distraída y, por ello, de vez en cuando se atrevía a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Samantha en brazos de su esposa. La imagen era tierna y no tuvo duda de que Emily sería una magnífica madre; por un instante, se preguntó si sus hijos se asemejarían a la niña, después de todo, varias personas en el almuerzo habían asegurado que Samantha era su hija, puesto que el parecido era impresionante.

"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó Emily de pronto.

Santana sonrió, "¿cómo sabes que estoy pensando en algo?"

"Simple, cada vez que piensas en algo muy específico gesticulas con tu rostro y entrecierras los ojos, como si frente a ti estuviera una importante respuesta."

La modelo nunca se imaginó encontrar a una persona que fuera capaz de conocerla con tanta facilidad, que fuera capaz de leerla como si de un libro abierto se tratase. En el pasado existió alguien que se acercó bastante, pero que no tuvo la paciencia de saberla esperar, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, tal vez esta historia sería muy diferente.

"Estaba pensando en que debemos cambiar el auto por uno más grande. Una camioneta, quizás; los Porsche no son autos familiares."

Emily sonrió ante la voluntad de su esposa de querer formar una familia. Ambas aún eran jóvenes, pero algo les comunicaba que ya estaban listas para tener sus propios hijos… pero, ¿quién se embarazaría primero? Una Santana embarazada era una hermosa imagen, pero la mezcla de hormonas y su temperamento... era una zona peligrosa.

"Tal vez, también debemos empezar a buscar una nueva casa; lejos de toda la locura de la ciudad, en un vecindario tranquilo a las afueras de Nueva York."

La latina frunció el ceño, "¿quieres que nos mudemos a los suburbios?"

Emily asintió con la cabeza, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera la más obvia del universo. "No querrás que nuestros hijos crezcan entre contaminación y el peligro ¿verdad?"

Santana odiaba los suburbios, nunca había nada interesante que hacer, o al menos, eso era lo que recordaba. Lima era aburrido y sus distracciones se limitaban a la piscina en su patio trasero, el centro comercial y, ya en su adolescencia, a las largas horas que podía pasar entre las piernas de… los ojos cafés de la mujer se abrieron de par en par al recordar imágenes y sonidos de ese, cómo llamarlo, _¿hobby?_ De inmediato trató de suprimir esas memorias, las mismas que le obligaron a abandonar Ohio, las mismas que le ayudaron a ser el ícono que era en ese momento; pero, al fin y al cabo, eran memorias de un corazón roto que fue difícil reparar y que nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

"Empezaré a buscar un agente de bienes raíces esta semana."

La mujer en el asiento del copiloto miró a su esposa, notando, otra vez, como se perdía en su mente, comenzaba a ser frecuente ese estado de ausencia. Sabía que su pasado era triste, por no decir depresivo, y todo se acentuó cuando el nombre de Quinn Fabray fue pronunciado por una persona ajena a su relación. La asiática tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era esa mujer; todos los nombres que Santana había mencionado a lo largo de su relación carecían de imagen, a excepción del fabuloso Kurt Hummel y de la popular Rachel Berry. Existía una necesidad de conocer a Quinn, probablemente estaba cerca de satisfacer ese deseo ahora que una de sus mejores amigas la conocía. Sin embargo, había alguien que le causaba más curiosidad, la tal Brittany Pierce, la mujer que le rompió el corazón a su mujer en la adolescencia.

Emily sabía que una vez que la viera, existiría un conflicto de sensaciones, en ella surgiría un instinto territorial, los celos fluirían, pero también tendría el deseo de agradecerle, porque sin su rechazo, Santana no habría recorrido el camino que la guió a este matrimonio. Había tantas cosas que no conocía de su esposa, pero eso le tenía sin cuidado, ya que tenía toda una vida para descubrirlas.

La asiática sintió que Samantha temblaba entre sus brazos y, casi al mismo tiempo, sintió que una extraña y cálida humedad se extendía por su pecho. Sus ojos oscuros miraron hacia abajo, tratando de enfocarse en el rostro de la niña, lo cual resultaba difícil por la semi-oscuridad del auto, pero aún así, sabía que lo que escurría por su perfecta nariz no era normal.

"¿San?" Su voz era un casi imperceptible susurro, pero el pánico era más que obvio.

La modelo desvió rápidamente la mirada del camino, sólo para darse cuenta de que Samantha estaba teniendo una hemorragia nasal.

"Oh, mierda," siseó Santana con terror y, sin saber cómo reaccionar, frenó súbitamente; las ruedas del vehículo crujieron por la fricción entre el asfalto y el caucho de las ruedas. De inmediato, la luz de la cabina se encendió y, con ella, la sangre adquirió un brillante color carmesí. "Voltéala y mantén su barbilla alzada," ordenó la latina, mientras encontraba en la guantera un paquete de _Klinex_, del cual extrajo todos los pañuelos que pudo, colocándolos en el rostro de la pequeña.

Gracias a su padre y hermano, y a las horas que pasó como voluntaria en el hospital de Lima, la modelo sabía cómo proceder en situaciones como ésta, pero había algo perturbador, pues el flujo de sangre era abundante y parecía no detenerse.

El sonido de las incesantes y agresivas bocinas de los autos de atrás no se hicieron esperar ya que le auto se había detenido en medio del camino y entorpecía el tráfico, pero Santana estaba más preocupada por el estado de Samantha, quien parecía oscilar entre un estado de consciencia y desmayo; sus ojos parecían ausentes y su respiración era inconsistente, además, los gruesos hilos de sangre que recorrían sus mejillas no ayudaban a encontrar calma.

"¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital!," dijo una histérica Emily.

Santana extrajo más pañuelos desechables con la mano que tenía libre, tirando en el suelo los que ya no podían seguir absorbiendo más sangre, su mirada estaba atenta a la niña, quien parecía recuperar un poco de consciencia, "hospital… no."

"Esto es serio. Tenemos que llevarte, Sam," la latina quería guardar la calma, pero su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario.

"Ya me siento mejor," esa frase no era una mentira del todo. La pequeña conocía sus impredecibles hemorragias, sabía que eran acompañadas por un horrible dolor y por el intenso flujo del líquido carmesí, pero así como aparecían por sorpresa, desaparecía, dejándole sólo un pequeño mareo. Por ahora, seguiría guardando la causa de su estado, "ya pasó."

Emily y Santana miraron absortas como Samantha se incorporaba en el regazo de la asiática, alejando de su rostro los pañuelos. La hemorragia se había detenido por completo y el único vestigio de que algo había ocurrido era la sangre coagulada en sus mejillas y en el vestido azul de Emily.

"Pero… ¿cómo te sientes?" Preguntó la asiática genuinamente confundida.

"Un poco mareada y con mucha sed."

El matrimonio se miró por un instante, "tal vez la podemos llevar con Carlos, por si las dudas," dijo Santana un minuto después.

"Ya estoy bien, ¡lo juro!" La voz de la niña era un poco desesperada, "si vuelve a suceder, entonces… iré." La latina suspiró profundamente, aceptando silenciosamente la negociación de la castaña, quien se volvió tímidamente hacia Emily, "lamento haber arruinado tu vestido."

La mujer sonrió mientras comenzaba su tarea de limpiar las encantadoras mejillas de la niña con las toallitas húmedas que siempre cargaba en su bolso. "No te preocupes por eso. Lo importante aquí es que tú estés bien ¿ok? Por eso te voy a pedir que si te vuelves a sentir mal, aunque sea un poco, nos digas de inmediato."

Samantha extendió su dedo meñique, para luego engancharlo con el de Emily, "lo prometo."

Santana se sintió desorientada al ver esa acción, por un breve instante, esa niña había sido sustituida por Brittany y en su interior nació una sensación de incomodidad, sentía que esa acción era un error… Santana no quería ver a Samantha hacer eso otra vez, no con Emily.

**TBC…**


	9. Dudas y Decisiones

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y aquí les dejo la continuación. Espero la disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p>Rachel hizo una reverencia tras otra con profunda emoción, mientras la ovación crecía desmesuradamente. En su rostro se había dibujado una enorme sonrisa que trataba de agradecer al público su asistencia y, obviamente, su amor por la obra que estelarizaba la castaña.<p>

El telón de terciopelo rojo descendió lentamente, ocultando al elenco del emocionado público; una vez que el filo tocó el suelo del escenario, los actores se felicitaron unos a otros.

"Excelente actuación, Rach," Andrew, el coprotagonista, abrazó a la actriz como cada noche desde que la producción dio inicio.

"Agradezco tus palabras, Andy. Tú no estuviste nada mal."

El actor sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, ya que Rachel Berry nunca abandonaba su máscara de diva de Broadway.

Cansada, la castaña se dirigió a su camerino, deseando con todas sus fuerzas apresurarse para llegar a su hogar y caer rendida en su cama y dormir junto a su novia. Rachel se miró en el espejo, mientras se quitaba el exceso de maquillaje, descubriendo un par de ojeras oscuras, las cuales eran una señal de fatiga física. Ser estrella de Broadway y de televisión resultaba ser un trabajo extenuante, pero estaba cumpliendo su sueño. No se arrepentía de nada y, probablemente, nunca lo haría.

La mujer se distrajo de su quehacer cuando alguien tocó suavemente la puerta; se vio obligada a levantarse para atender a quien fuere que la estuviera interrumpiendo de su momento personal.

"Disculpe, señorita," Debbie, una asistente de producción, la miraba apenada, pues ya era una regla establecida que nadie, por ningún motivo, debía interrumpirla una vez que la puerta de su camerino estuviera cerrada; "pero hay alguien que desea verla."

Rachel suspiró con pereza, "sabes que no recibo a nadie una vez que termino una función y, mucho menos, los domingos. Lo que quiero es irme a casa."

"Pero…" la asistente comenzó a balbucear, pues esta mujer, a pesar de tener un cuerpo que sólo se podía describir como compacto, resultaba ser sumamente intimidante.

"Así que te voy a pedir de gentil manera que le digas a _como-se-llame_ que no tengo tiempo de charlar de lo maravillosa que es mi actuación." La castaña estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando escuchó una muy familiar risa; por puro instinto – y curiosidad – su mirada café siguió la dirección que aquel animado sonido. A unos cuantos pasos de su puerta, estaba un atractivo hombre, de cabello ligeramente rizado y color castaño; entre sus manos sostenía, lo que al parecer era una docena de lirios blancos y en su rostro se podía apreciar una media sonrisa.

"Siempre tuve la certeza de que llegarías muy lejos, Rach. Siempre pude ver que tenías todo lo necesario para ser una verdadera estrella, un ídolo…" mientras el hombre caminaba, eliminando la distancia entre ambos, los ojos de la actriz se abrían de par en par, familiarizándose con ese tono de voz, con su figura masculina y su distinguido andar. "Siempre te vi como una diosa terrenal."

"¿Jesse?" Preguntó débilmente Rachel cuando el hombre se detuvo frente a ella. Su mirada se fijó en los ojos casi inocentes de su antiguo rival, mientras que la suya propia era de pura incredulidad. Habían pasado ya tantos años desde la última vez que lo vio y. técnicamente, se relación no había terminado en buenos términos. "Puedes retirarte, yo lo atiendo," ordenó la actriz al recordar que Debbie seguía presente.

"Eso fue poco sutil," comentó Jesse al ver el terror en los ojos de la chica.

Sin embargo, Rachel pasó por alto esas palabras; su incredulidad fue sustituida por una intensa mirada inquisidora. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

El hombre miró las flores que llevaba consigo, para luego ofrecérselas a la actriz, quien no se molestó en tomarlas. "Estaba en la ciudad y se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea visitarte luego de ver la obra."

"Qué amable de tu parte," dijo con desdén la castaña.

"Oh vamos, Rach. ¿Aún sigues molesta por algo que pasó hace tantos años?"

La mujer dejó salir una forzada risa, "no soy la misma niña ingenua. No se me olvida que me utilizaste y que rompiste mi corazón, casi literalmente."

"Lo hice por Shelby," dijo defensivamente Jesse.

"Peor aún porque ayudaste a la mujer que se negó a ser mi mamá."

Entre ambos surgió un incómodo silencio. El castaño miró a la mujer frente a él y no tuvo la menor duda de que ella ya no era la misma Rachel que conoció en su adolescencia, ahora era una mujer llena de seguridad y experiencia, sin mencionar que su atractivo físico se había acentuado, pero una parte de su mente deseó que la antigua Rachel aún diera señales de existir.

"Fui un cretino, lo sé. Pero te aseguro que yo tampoco soy el mismo y, créeme que mi intención no era molestarte," Jesse miró al suelo con timidez, "y de verdad me gustaría que, no sé…" el hombre se encogió en hombros, "pudiéramos hablar, ser amigos tal vez. Ahora que estoy en Nueva York me vendría bien un antiguo amigo."

Los delgados dedos de la actriz peinaron su cabello denotando desinterés en la conversación, "estoy segura que estás rodeado de amigos."

"Sí, pero ninguno de ellos es sincero. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?"

Rachel guardó silencio, pues sí sabía cómo era el ambiente de la farándula, era difícil saber quién era sincero y quién no, la envidia y las malas influencias estaban a la orden del día, la hipocresía era pan de cada día.

"Jesse, no puedo."

"Te juro que no soy igual, estoy siendo honesto contigo."

"No es eso," Rachel se apresuró a decir, "es sólo que no quiero tener problemas con Quinn…" _'más de los que ya tengo'_ pensó la mujer, "y tú…"

"Espera," Jesse frunció con ceño con confusión, "¿Quinn? ¿Te refieres a la rubia que te hizo la vida imposible en la preparatoria? ¿Esa Quinn?" La diva asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza. "¿Qué tiene que ver ella aquí?"

Los ojos cafés de la actriz miraron con intensidad a su ex novio; cierta parte de su mente se deleitaba con la expectativa de querer ver la reacción de Jesse. "Tiene mucho que ver porque ella es mi pareja."

El castaño se irguió con incomodidad, al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular, "¿t-tu pareja?"

Rachel sonrió con satisfacción, "sí, mi pareja o novia o como prefieras llamarle."

"O sea que… ¿tú también eres lesbiana?" El rostro de Jesse se había transformado, se podía ver una clara mezcla de confusión, sorpresa, incredulidad y, quizás, un poco de decepción.

"No me gustan las etiquetas, pero si he de tener una, me gusta el término bisexual. Espera un segundo…" La actriz detuvo su pequeño discurso… "¿A qué te refieres con _'también'_?" La mujer cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

El castaño pasó sus dedos por su cabello mientras en sus labios se formaba una extraña sonrisa, "es que hoy me encontré con Santana," al escuchar ese nombre, Rachel enfocó toda su atención en el hombre frente a ella, "y fue un poco incómodo porque no quería presentarme a su esposa, así que terminé presentarme yo mismo." Jesse inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de recordar un detalle, "jamás me hubiera imaginado que esa chica hubiera resultado ser gay, recuerdo que solía coquetear con varios chicos… sí que tenía una reputación interesante."

La primera vez que Rachel tuvo contacto con el mundo del espectáculo supo que la latina también desenvolvía su trabajo muy cerca de ella, pero hasta ese momento no había tenido la suerte – o la mala suerte – de coincidir con su antigua compañera. Frecuentemente, la veía en portadas de revistas, sin mencionar, las gigantescas publicidades en todo Nueva York. Por otro lado, nunca se imaginó que una modelo tan popular como la morena hubiera decido sentar cabeza siendo tan joven. Es decir, Jesse tenía razón, Santana López tenía fama de no conformarse con un solo hombre, ¿por qué conformarse con una sola mujer? Sin embargo, esa fue la razón esencial por la que dejó Lima ¿cierto? Porque estaba preparada para iniciar una relación formal y ¿para qué? Para ser rechazada tajantemente por la mujer que tuvo una hija suya. Una sorprendente locura.

"¿Rachel?"

La castaña se vio obligada a abandonar sus pensamientos. "Es mejor que te vayas. De verdad debo irme a casa."

Jesse sacó de su abrigo una tarjeta para ofrecérsela a la actriz, "llámame si alguna vez necesitas algo ¿ok?"

Con un poco de vacilación, Rachel tomó la tarjeta. "Adiós, Jesse."

* * *

><p>Aún cuando su cuerpo estuviera exhausto, Rachel Berry nunca rompía con su meticulosa cotidianidad. Todas las mañanas, a las 6AM en punto, iniciaba su rutina de ejercicios, para luego tomar una ducha, desayunar en compañía de su novia y, finalmente, partir a las grabaciones de la serie que protagonizaba.<p>

Ese lunes no fue la excepción, pero al despertar no pudo evitar sentir algo que no estaba del todo bien, la cama estaba fría, pues Quinn ya se había levantado. La castaña debía ser honesta consigo misma, desde que declinó la propuesta de matrimonio de la rubia, las cosas se habían vuelto un poco extrañas, era como volver a la preparatoria, cuando su relación era neutral. Tenía la esperanza de que Quinn comprendiera que no estaba lista para dar ese importante paso, no ahora que sus trabajos le exigían mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Rachel estaba algo agradecida con su novia, porque las constantes ausencias y arribos tardíos al departamento se hacían más y más frecuentes… sin embargo, lo que le molestaría escuchar a Quinn sería que, su representante le había aconsejado mantener su relación de manera discreta, su popularidad dependía de mantener una fachada de mujer soltera y completamente _'heterosexual'_.

La actriz se seguía preguntando el por qué no le había dicho eso a su novia, tal vez sentía que no había la necesidad o porque Quinn no lo entendería. Aquella noche, su angelical rostro denotó una profunda decepción y tristeza y, a causa de una serie de sentimientos que le habían nublado la mente, no había sido capaz de entender la explicación. Pero Rachel confiaba que, con el tiempo, las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

La castaña salió de la habitación una vez arreglada para su ajetreado día; al menos, no tenía función de Broadway hasta el siguiente día, así que podría darse el lujo de relajarse un poco.

"Buenos días," saludó la castaña, plantando un beso en la cabeza de su novia, quien apenas y murmuró una respuesta. Sus ojos cafés de inmediato se fijaron en Brittany, quien estaba sentada en el sillón, mirando hacia la ventana, aferrándose a su móvil y mordiéndose las uñas de la mano izquierda. La rubia visitante ni siquiera se percató que la actriz estaba ahí, por lo que Rachel no la atosigó con una incómoda conversación, al menos, no por ahora. Un momento después, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse su licuado energético. "¿Mucho trabajo?"

Quinn no se molestó en alzar la vista cuando su pareja regresó al comedor, "lo de siempre."

La respuesta fue cortante y toda la situación se volvió incómoda. El par de ojos azules de Brittany se percataron de lo que sucedía, con timidez miró a sus ex compañeras, notó la indiferencia de una y la confusión de la otra y, por un breve instante, deseó no estar en el departamento.

Rachel le dio un sorbo a su bebida, captando de inmediato que la rubia aún estaba molesta y no se molestaba en esconderlo, aún cuando tuvieran compañía. En su interior, sabía que la otra rubia, probablemente, ya estaba al tanto de su pequeña crisis.

"Anoche tuve una interesante visita."

"¿Ah sí?" Quinn comenzó a escribir ciertas anotaciones en el margen de una de las páginas de su agenda, fingiendo un débil interés.

"Sí, Jesse St. James fue a visitarme luego de la última función. ¿Si te acuerdas de él?"

La blanca mano de la editora se detuvo súbitamente al escuchar a su novia pronunciar ese nombre, "cómo olvidar al imbécil que te humilló frente a todos sus amigos."

"Bueno, él no fue el único que me humilló en ese entonces."

Quinn y Brittany se miraron al escuchar esas palabras; ambas compartían la misma culpabilidad, pero la rubia de ojos verdes reflejaba algo más. En todos sus años de noviazgo, Rachel jamás le había reprochado nada y, por primera vez, la mujer pensó que el fracaso de su relación se debía a alguna clase de castigo divino.

"¿Sólo fue a saludarte o pretendía algo más?" Por fin, Quinn se atrevió a mirar a su novia.

"Por lo que entendí, quiere estar en contacto con alguien conocido ahora que estará en Nueva York por algunas semanas. Hasta me dio su tarjeta," comentó tranquilamente la castaña mientras abría el envoltorio de una barra de granola.

La editora sabía que estaba obligada a sentir celos, que debía tener la necesidad de _defender_ su territorio, que debía sentir repulsión por la osadía de ese cretino, pero nada de eso se presentó; lo único que pudo sentir fue desdén y sabía que debía morderse la legua para evitar que algún horrible comentario se escapara de sus labios, pero eso tampoco ocurrió. "Y tú, naturalmente, le dijiste que le llamarías, porque la magnífica Rachel Berry se da el lujo de perdonar, yo fui una de las suertudas ¿no?" En el rostro de Quinn apareció una extraña sonrisa maliciosa.

Rachel miró a su amante, no se apresuró a masticar su bocado, mostrando poco interés en defenderse ante esa acusación, fue un astuto método para no perder la paciencia, sobre todo, porque había una espectadora.

"No, Quinn," respondió con tranquilidad la diva, "le dejé bien claro que no me interesa tener ninguna clase de relación con él, porque sé que eso no le hubiera agradado a _mi novia_," la mujer enfatizó aquellas dos últimas palabras.

La rubia se relajó un poco, sin embargo, eso no le hacía sentir mejor o, en su defecto, peor, simplemente su confusión se incrementó porque Rachel le mostraba que aún le tenía un poco de respeto como pareja, como amante. Entonces ¿por qué la rechazó? ¿Por qué no quería ser su esposa? ¿Por qué ya no sentía dolor al preguntarse eso?

"¿Cuál fue su reacción cuando le dijiste eso?"

"Incredulidad, supongo. Realmente no me fijé en su reacción… pero hubo algo que me llamó la atención," los ojos de la castaña se fijaron firmemente en Brittany, no estaba segura si debía decirle lo que Jesse le informó la noche anterior. No obstante, podía ser una excelente oportunidad para que la mujer de ojos azules se animara a, no sólo encontrar a Samantha, sino también a cierta latina. "Ayer, Jesse vio a Santana y pudo charlar con ella."

Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par, realmente sorprendida por ese pedazo de información.

"¿No crees que es insensible decirle eso? Más ahora que su hija está perdida," siseó la editora con un tono peligroso y lleno de veneno.

"Puede que suene insensible, pero esa no es mi intención. Quizás es bueno que Brittany aproveche este desafortunado suceso para buscar a Santana también." Los ojos de Rachel miraron a su novia con intensidad, "también tiene todo el derecho de saber que _su_ hija está extraviada."

"¿Y cómo pretendes encontrar a Santana? ¿Llamando a St. James?"

La actriz desvió su mirada con fastidio al escuchar el tono agudo que la otra mujer estaba usando con ella. "Los dos coincidieron en un evento, por lo tanto tienen mutuos conocidos. Es puro sentido común, Quinn."

"O tal vez es un pretexto para no sentirte culpable con tu _'novia'_ para llamar a ese bastardo," la rubia gesticuló un par de comillas con sus dedos índice y medio de ambas manos.

Rachel estaba a punto de responder, cuando Brittany intervino rápidamente, "creo que será mejor que me vaya," sus ojos azules miraron a la actriz, "te agradezco el consejo y voy a pensarlo porque tienes razón, Santana merece saber que tiene una hija, pero no sé si estoy lista para explicarle… todo." La dura realidad era que ni siquiera estaba segura si alguna vez encontraría el valor para buscar a la latina y presentarle a Samantha Pierce-López. "Regreso en la tarde y por favor ya no peleen." Los ojos azules de Brittany imploraban.

Sin más que decir, la rubia abandonó el departamento, dejando a la pareja, la cual no se esforzó en tomar en cuenta la petición de su amiga.

"¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme ver como un monstruo?" Rachel se sentía liberada ahora que no estaba atenida a la presencia de Brittany para contenerse.

"Esa no es mi intención, ¿ok? No todo se trata de ti." Quinn se levantó de la mesa, "sólo que no tienes derecho a darle consejos a Brittany acerca de lo que debe hacer. Tú bien sabes lo sensible que es con respecto al tema de Santana."

La actriz siguió a su novia de cerca, "pues tú como su amiga más cercana, deberías decirle que ya la supere. No estoy diciendo que debería olvidarla, porque ya sé que eso es imposible."

La rubia dejó salir una cruel risita, "Quizás tengas razón, quizás es muy sencillo superar a alguien así como así… por medio de sus acciones."

"¿Qué?" Rachel frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo lo antes dicho o, tal vez, se rehusaba a comprenderlo.

Quinn tragó saliva con dificultad, desviando su vista hacia ningún lugar en particular, evitando ver los ojos cafés de su novia, "lo que trato de decir es que tal vez Santana haya logrado superar a Britt, pero…" la voz de la editora había adquirido serenidad.

"No es algo que vaya a durar, 'sabes?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Los ojos verdes de la rubia miraron a la actriz.

Rachel suspiró hondo, "¿tú cómo crees que vaya a reaccionar Santana cuando se enteres que milagrosamente embarazó a Brittany?" La chica se encogió en hombros, "bueno, esa es la reacción que menos me preocupa, lo que realmente me tiene intranquila es cuando Santana López se entere que la figura paterna de su hija es el hombre que Brittany eligió sobre ella."

Quinn permaneció en silencio, no era necesario responder o hacer una conjetura acerca de cómo reaccionaría la morena. "Aún así sigue siendo decisión de Britt y sólo nos queda apoyarla."

La castaña tomó la mano de su novia con sutileza, "en serio, Quinn, lo que dije no es un pretexto para poder ver a Jesse. Si hubiera sido así, no te hubiera dicho en primer lugar que lo vi."

Los ojos cafés de Rachel expresaban honestidad, pero aún así, la editora no se podía dar el lujo de creerle. Esa mujer frente ella le había hecho tanto daño, le había robado el corazón, sólo para destrozarlo.

"Debo irme." Quinn tomó su bolso y su móvil; no tenía la intención de seguir con esa charla. En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo sintió que algo renacía en su interior… su antigua _yo_, su _yo_ adolescente emergía y, realmente, no quería estar con su novia sólo para decir cosas hirientes.

Rachel se acercó a la rubia para darle un beso de despedida, pero ésta dio un inesperado paso hacia atrás, evitando así cualquier tipo de contacto. Fue cuando la editora se percató que las palabras no eran necesarias para lastimar. Sin decir más, Quinn salió del departamento y, al mismo tiempo, tomó la decisión de terminar con Rachel, por el bienestar emocional de ambas, porque era más que obvio que esa relación caía en un oscuro vacío sin fondo.

* * *

><p>En todos sus años como modelo, Santana nunca se sintió tan poco concentrada y atractiva. La noche anterior apenas y pudo conciliar el sueño; su mente no podía dejar de revivir el momento crítico en el cual Samantha casi se había desmayado, era como si pudiera ver su sangre correr por sus mejillas una vez más; sentía un miedo casi irracional, no por el hecho de que pudiera existir una acusación más en caso de demanda, sino que temía que algo grave le pasara a la niña. Era como si su propio cuerpo resintiera un malestar ajeno, como si su propio corazón sufriera en carne viva.<p>

No podía entender por qué se sentía tan… tan atada a esa pequeña, era bien consciente de que lo que sentía no era lástima y lo que hacían ella y su esposa no era un acto de caridad; era algo más genuino… y grande… y fuerte. No cabía la menor duda de que estaba perdiendo la cordura, su razón se nublaba con tan sólo ver esos ojos verde olivo y lo único que quería en ese preciso momento era volver casa para pasar tiempo con Samantha, un tiempo que le debía… por tonto que se escuchara, así es como se sentía.

"¿Qué rayos te sucede, Santana?" La latina miró a Mathew Martin, el fotógrafo encargado del _photoshoot_, el cual, al parecer, no cumplía con las expectativas del tipo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó disimuladamente la modelo.

El fotógrafo pasó sus dedos por su cabello castaño, su rostro expresaba frustración por las fotografías que mostraba el monitor de la computadora. "¿A qué me refiero?" El hombre señaló con la mano extendida la pantalla, "mírate, ésta no eres tú. Te ves… ausente, preocupada y desesperada," Mathew se volvió hacia la morena, "lo que sea que te está molestando, ¡olvídalo! No puedo trabajar si tú no te esfuerzas y estas fotografías son horrendas. Necesitamos rehacer toda la sesión gracias a ti."

Santana ya estaba más que acostumbrada a la dureza de los fotógrafos, quienes se creían artistas que superaban el talento de cualquier mortal. No se les podía culpar, sus salarios eran la traducción de que sí tenían el talento para vender lo que fuese. Además, la latina sabía que todo el asunto de Samantha tenía a sus nervios al borde de la histeria, su mente no podía dejar de pensar y pensar que la castaña estaba escondiendo algo y, probablemente, el incidente de la noche anterior tenía que ver con eso.

"Dame un par de minutos para despejar mi mente y te aseguro que este será el mejor trabajo que hayas realizado." Santana se aceró al castaño con determinación en la mirada, "luego de esto, siempre querrás trabajar conmigo."

Los ojos grises de Mathew miraron con cierto desdén a la morena, "te daré diez minutos, sólo para corroborar que tu carrera no está empezando a morir." El hombre se alejó, gritando, "¡Todos, diez minutos y luego trataremos de que esto no sea una pérdida de tiempo!"

"Bastardo," murmuró Santana, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia su lugar en la zona del equipo de maquillaje, en donde se encontraba su teléfono. Dudaba en llamar a su abogada, pero si no lo hacía, el resto de su día sería un total desastre.

"_Miller-Richardson & Asociados_," anunció amigablemente la recepcionista del buffet de abogados.

"Con Spencer Hastings, por favor," dijo la latina, mientras se masajeaba la sien derecha con su dedo índice.

"_¿Quién le busca?_"

"Santana Fields-López."

"Ahora la comunico, señora."

Santana esbozó una media sonrisa al escuchar la palabra _'señora'_, un título que sólo debía ser otorgado a mujeres de edad avanzada y a mujeres como ella, felizmente casadas.

"_Dime que ya tienes más información._" La voz de la castaña borró la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de la modelo, sólo para ser reemplazada automáticamente por un ceño fruncido y muy acentuado.

"Hola a ti también, Spencer," dijo la morena con tono sarcástico.

La mujer al otro lado de la línea dejó escapar un sonido muy parecido al de un gruñido, "_ahorrémonos las formalidades. ¿Qué tienes que nos sea de utilidad?_"

Santana se recargó en la pared, "nada."

"_¿Disculpa?_" La abogada guardó silencio, tratando de encontrarle significado a esa única palabra, "_¿Cómo que nada? Me prometiste que tratarías de obtener toda la información que pudieras, lo más rápido posible y, ahora, me dices que no tienes nada, ¿qué demonios haces, entonces?_" La respiración agitada de Spencer chocaba contra el auricular, produciendo un molesto sonido.

"Ya lo sé, pero han ocurrido ciertos contratiempos y ahora estoy trabajando, ¿ok?"

La latina pudo detectar fastidio en el silencio que siguió a su explicación, "_¿por eso me llamas? ¿Para contarme de tu día? Lo siento Santana, me disculparás pero, no tengo tiempo y tampoco me importa._"

De todas las amigas de Emily, Spencer era la que menos toleraba Santana, no soportaba su actitud y sus respuestas, le recordaban tanto a ella misma. "No, genio. Te llamo porque es urgente que encuentres a los padres… tal vez es mejor que reportemos que encontramos a Sam."

"_¿Puedo preguntar por qué el cambio de decisión?"_

"Samantha no está bien. Algo tiene, hay algo mal con ella."

"_Eso no me dice nada, sólo te escucho balbucear._"

La latina miró hacia el techo, respirando profundamente, "ayer, cuando regresábamos a la casa, comenzó a sangrar por la nariz, fue intenso y, por un breve instante, se desmayó. Emily y yo queríamos llevarla al hospital, pero Samantha no quiso."

Una ligera sonrisa burlona se escuchó claramente, "_no puedo creer que una niña de nueve años sea más lista que ustedes dos juntas,_" Santana frunció el ceño, se sentía ofendida, pero no respondió el comentario mordaz, "_sí sabes que si la hubieran llevado al hospital, Samantha hubiera terminado en una estación de policía sin un servicio médico, ¿verdad? El hospital se habría dado cuenta que ella no está relacionada con ustedes porque no está protegida con su seguro médico, porque ustedes dos no saben nada de su historial médico y porque necesitan el consentimiento de los padres para tratarla._"

"N-no pensé en eso… estaba asustada." La morena pronunció esas palabras en un susurro más para sí misma que para Spencer. No estaba en su naturaleza expresar sus miedos, pero una vez más, Samantha desestabilizaba toda su persona.

"_Ya me di cuenta._" La abogada suspiró cansada, captando el tono de voz de su cliente, el cual le pareció extraño, "_¿sabes si ha vuelto a suceder?_"

"¿La hemorragia? No, Em me hubiera llamado de inmediato."

"_Bien, eso es una señal de que debemos seguir con el plan original. Así que, tan pronto llegues a tu casa, le preguntarás a Samantha todo lo que necesitamos saber. Yo ya estoy haciendo mi parte, las estaciones de policía de Nueva York me enviarán, antes de que termine el día, todos los reportes de niñas extraviadas que encajen con la descripción de la niña, incluso las que no se llamen 'Samantha', tampoco podemos dar por sentado que ese sea su verdadero nombre._"

"Gracias, Spencer," las palabras eran algo forzadas, pero seguían expresando gratitud.

"_Ni lo menciones, lo digo en serio. Ahora colgaré, tengo una cita en media hora con otro cliente y luego debo ir a ver a servicios sociales._"

La modelo se quedó pensativa, dudó de su propio juicio y de sus decisiones apresuradas. Deseaba tanto que toda esta situación se resolviera lo antes posible, por el bien de Samantha y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pues odiaba los momentos de incertidumbre porque no sabía cómo proceder.

"¡Santana!" La voz de Mathew la obligó a salir del espacio privado que había encontrado cerca del baño; observó que el hombre señalaba incesantemente su reloj de pulso con el dedo índice, comunicándole que el tiempo seguía corriendo y ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

Suspiró hondo, deshaciéndose de todo lo que estaba en su mente, trayendo a la superficie a la carismática, atractiva y sensual Santana, la que denotaba con la mirada cinismo y vanidad.

* * *

><p>El día de Brittany fue sumamente cansado, tanto física como emocionalmente. Fue como haber corrido en círculos por horas, pues sentía que se quedaba sin aliento y no llegaba a ninguna parte, que no existía una recompensa. Había recorrido cada lugar visitado por la escuela de su hija, preguntó a cada persona con desesperación si, por pura casualidad, había visto a su nena y siempre recibió el mismo trato: una terrible indiferencia.<p>

No podía creer la insensibilidad de la gente, le era imposible entender cómo les interesaba poco que una niña pequeña estuviera perdida o, quizás, que un psicópata la hubiera encontrado y raptado. Brittany quería hallar a Samantha y regresar a Lima para alejarse de esa ciudad que carecía de emociones.

Su par de piernas la llevaron al último lugar en el que estuvo la pequeña antes de extraviarse: Times Square. Era un lugar lleno de vida, la gente iba y venía presurosa; un lugar lleno de luz, de diferentes imágenes y colores que exigían atención y el ruido de la vida cotidiana era ensordecedor.

La rubia miró hacia todas partes, esperando que su instinto maternal le indicara el camino que debía seguir, el camino correcto que la guiara a su hija. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, sus ojos se vieron enganchados en una de las tantas pantallas que mostraba anuncios publicitarios, uno tras otro, sin descanso.

El comercial que dio inicio era en color sepia; la cámara mostraba lo que parecía un club nocturno clandestino, la gente bailaba coqueta, sin un ritmo en específico. Lentamente, la cámara, tomando el papel de ojos del espectador al otro lado de la pantalla, comenzó a colarse entre toda la gente, exponiendo un glamour que no cualquiera podía poseer y buscando a alguien en particular y, ahí, justo en medio del lugar, dos personas – un chico y una chica – se fundían en un baile lento.

La cámara giró a su alrededor, hasta que se colocó tras el hombre, siguiendo su masculina figura, al mismo tiempo que captaba la parte superior del rostro de la modelo, enfatizando de la manera más simple su hermosa mirada, que parecía fijarse en los ojos del receptor de la publicidad – enganchándose con los ojos azules de la rubia, quien reconoció esa a mujer de inmediato, pues eso ojos oscuros estaban tatuados en su memoria y en su alma.

Brittany sintió como una chispa eléctrica comenzaba a recorrer cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, erizando cada centímetro de piel. Sabía que era ingenuo pensar que Santana la miraba, pero, por ahora, no quería desprenderse de esa sensación.

La modelo se alejó de su compañero, ofreciéndole con la mirada una disculpa, para luego darse la media vuelta y alejarse de él. La cámara la siguió de cerca, evitando a cada persona en su camino, tal y como lo hacía la protagonista, exponiendo, al mismo tiempo, las miradas hambrientas de aquellos que tenían la suerte de estar cerca de la morena. Brittany admiraba cada movimiento de su cuerpo, recordando el dulce aroma que emanaba de él; mirando con detenimiento su cabello, el cual aún podía sentir entre sus dedos.

Santana empujó la puerta de la salida de emergencia, mostrando una desierta avenida, en donde el asfalto parecía húmedo y era sencillo ver que hacía frío, pues su agitado aliento era visible. La mujer caminó un poco, buscando de un lado a otro algo – o a alguien – y presumiendo un atractivo perfil. Tras un par de segundos, la latina se detuvo, pues había encontrado en una esquina su cometido: una delgada persona de cabello ligeramente corto, castaño y perfectamente desalineado, quien le daba la espalda.

La modelo caminó con decisión hacia el desconocido; cuando la distancia fue mínima, la mujer posó su mano en el hombro de la otra persona, obligándola a volverse, mientras que el video iba adquiriendo color. La sorpresa del anuncio publicitario era que esa persona que tanto buscaba Santana era una mujer de apariencia andrógina, pero sin duda atractiva.

En la garganta en la rubia se formó un incómodo nudo que provocaba que su respiración se dificultara; sus ojos color celeste miraban con envidia a la chica que le sonreía a la madre de su hija; los celos se apoderaron de su cuerpo cuando un par de brazos rodearon una cintura que le había pertenecido años atrás y, finalmente, una ira irracional comenzó a crecer cuando sus rostros se acercaron lentamente. Gracias a un poder supremo, la imagen se oscurecía, ocultando el final de la pequeña historia y en la pantalla apareció la leyenda de una fragancia que Brittany no podía pronunciar. Un par de segundos después un anuncio de Coca-Cola sustituyó al comercial anterior.

La respiración de la mujer era irregular, era difícil ver a Santana de una manera diferente, ya no era una simple imagen estática, ahora se movía, parpadeaba, respiraba. Su mente la llevó a la discusión que se había llevado a cabo esa misma mañana; sabía que debía encontrar a Santana y decirle lo que había ocurrido el día que partió, comunicarle todo lo que se había perdido en los últimos nueve años… una vez que Samantha apareciera, su siguiente objetivo sería encontrar a su otra madre.

**TBC…**


	10. Ruptura

**¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad que son un aliento para seguir publicando ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Quinn ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había visitado Tiffany &amp; Co. sólo para mirar el mismo anillo; una de las empleadas ya le había dado las características de la sortija tres veces y, para ese momento, todos los que trabajaban en la joyería ya la miraban suspicazmente. Sus ojos verdes no se cansaban de mirar el objeto, la manera en como el oro blanco reflejaba la luz, o como el diamante resplandecía, fragmentando los rayos luminosos… era una decisión complicada, era un gran paso, pero la rubia sabía que encontraría su final de cuento de hadas al lado de Rachel.<em>

_Tal vez referirse a un final de cuento de hadas era una comparación exagerada, porque su relación con la joven actriz distaba de ser una perfecta historia de amor. Quinn aún podía escuchar el reproche de su novia acerca del olor a muerte que emanaba del refrigerador a causa de no haber cerrado el refractario de su tocino con propiedad o por qué debía quitarle sus cabellos al cepillo luego de haberlo ocupado... ambas discusiones ocurridas esa misma mañana._

_No tenía sentido seguir con un noviazgo que, frecuentemente, era confundido con un matrimonio. Además, la editora adoraba esas mañanas en las cuales despertaba primero que Rachel, en las cuales podía admirar silenciosamente su rostro, su cabello y su piel desnuda o, en las cuales, se permitía perder en su dulce aroma, en la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y en su melodiosa voz cuando la castaña cantaba mientras tomaba una ducha._

_Quinn no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar que esa podría ser el resto de su vida, una vida de satisfacción, de felicidad, de peleas y reconciliaciones. Más de una vez había soñado con deslizar esa sortija en el dedo anular izquierdo de su novia, marcando uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida; podía escuchar claramente el _'sí quiero casarme contigo'_ y comenzaba a sentir la excitación de la anticipación por lo que vendría después._

"_¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?"_

_La voz de la empleada sacó a la rubia de su sueño diurno, podía sentir que un intenso calor invadía sus mejillas y, muy probablemente, las pintaba de un coqueto carmesí. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con la mirada inquisidora de la empleada, algo que no le agradó… no le gustaban las presiones y la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar no era nada sencilla, ¿qué acaso no podía ver que estaba a punto de comprometerse?_

_Quinn alzó su perfecta ceja, desafiando a la empleada, para luego desviar su hermosa mirada al ostentoso objeto. Respiró profundamente, el anillo era perfecto, su relación tenía cuatro años, lo cual la convertía en una relación estable, sostenida por una exitosa actriz de Broadway y una editora famosa en el mundo literario. No tenía sentido seguir dudando, este era el siguiente paso…_

"_Quiero comprar esa sortija." Dijo firme y claro la rubia de ojos verdes._

_La empleada sonrió satisfecha, "tal vez soy atrevida en decir esto, pero creo que ya se había demorado en tomar la decisión."_

_La editora se ruborizó una vez más, "me parece que ha sido más que atrevida…" Quinn miró con detenimiento a la mujer que extraía la joya del aparador, sus movimientos eran meticulosos, cuidando de que el anillo estuviera a salvo, "¿cree que le guste?"_

_Los ojos de la empleada miraron con confusión a la cliente, incrédula de que aún tuviera duda alguna de su compra. La mujer sonrió al mismo tiempo que colocaba la sortija en la pequeña caja de seda y terciopelo, "seré atrevida una vez más pero ¿por qué duda? Es hermosa."_

_Quinn admiró la pieza de joyería que ahora descansaba en su caja, "de verdad que es hermosa."_

_La mujer frente a ella dejó salir una pequeña risita, la cual obligó a la rubia a subir su mirada, enfrentando los ojos divertidos de la empleada, "no me refería al anillo, me refería a usted." Al escuchar esas palabras, la editora se sonrojó intensamente, "me parece que si no le gusta la sortija o le rechaza, es porque es una mujer fuera de sus cabales."_

_La rubia dejó salir una risita nerviosa, lo cual sólo produjo que una ola de vergüenza invadiera su cuerpo. Sabía cuando una persona le coqueteaba y, definitivamente, esta mujer lo llevaba a cabo de la manera más descarada. Aunque, debía admitir que este tipo de comportamientos alimentaban su ego; la hizo ser consciente de que Quinn Fabray aún podía conquistar a quien fuere, sólo bastaba una mirada._

"_Uhm, supongo que no hay nada más de qué hablar," la editora extrajo de su cartera su tarjeta de crédito, "cárgalo a mi cuenta, por favor."_

_Pasaron dos semanas, después de la compra del anillo, para que Quinn adquiriera el valor necesario para planear la noche que decidiría el resto de su vida. Rachel había notado los pequeños y casi imperceptibles cambios que su novia mostraba, como la manera en como frotaba las palmas de sus manos en sus jeans, tratando de secar el sudor que se acumulaba o la manera en cómo sus ojos verdes la miraban con detenimiento, como si estuviere admirando algo divino e inmaculado. Rachel adoraba que su novia le dedicara largos y silenciosos momentos, amaba la manera perezosa en la que sus párpados se abrían y se cerraban, como si toda ella estuviera en un estado de delicioso letargo y, finalmente, la manera en cómo le había hecho el amor durante esas últimas dos semanas habían sido… indescriptibles._

_Fue un miércoles el día elegido por Quinn; era perfecto porque su novia no estaba tan ocupada como el resto de la semana y realmente ya no se podía seguir demorando, porque los nervios la estaban matando lentamente._

_Algo en su interior le aconsejó que sus planes se llevasen a cabo en los confines de su departamento, después de todo, Rachel era famosa y era difícil encontrar un momento privado cuando una actriz tan popular como su novia deambulaba por las calles de la ciudad, pero, había algo más, algo que le incomodaba… era más seguro estar en su hogar que en un restaurant._

_La naturaleza perfeccionista de Quinn le hizo pedir el día libre, reacomodando todo su itinerario de trabajo, lo que significaba que Aria Montgomery y su novela de suspenso debían esperar hasta el siguiente día para ser atendidas. Se aseguró de lucir espectacular, eligiendo un vestido estilo naval, color azul marino, con un hermoso listón blanco en la cintura, el cual hacía juego con sus zapatos de tacón. El maquillaje era discreto, mientras que su cabello caía naturalmente sobre sus desnudos hombros._

_La cena no había representado un difícil obstáculo, Rachel siendo vegetariana, adoraba las ensaladas y los postres de soya, lo único que le preocupó fue elegir el mejor vino que el dinero pudiese comprar y la decoración del departamento, la cual sólo constó de decenas de velas colocadas estratégicamente, haciendo del ambiente algo romántico._

_Justo a las 10PM, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de la actriz se iluminó por la luz dorada que provenía de las velas; sus ojos cafés examinaron todo el lugar mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa._

"_¿Quinn?"_

_La rubia se miró en el espejo por última vez, inspeccionó su imagen, pasando sus manos por la suave tela de su vestido, extinguiendo inexistentes arrugas, para luego respirar profundamente, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo. '_Tú puedes, Quinn_' se dijo a sí misma la mujer antes de salir de la habitación principal para dirigirse a la sala, con el propósito de encontrarse con su novia y – con un poco de suerte – futura esposa._

_Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez esa noche, pero Rachel no la pudo sostener por mucho tiempo, ya que la imagen que tenía frente a ella le había robado el aliento. No era que Quinn no se viera estupenda la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en ese preciso momento, con la tenue luz dorada de las velas, sus ojos adquirían un resplandor único y su cabello rubio, brillaba majestuosamente. En resumen, la persona que se erguía frente a ella era un ángel._

_La castaña no pudo evitar humedecer sus labios, hambrienta… no por el olor a la vinagreta de la ensalada que ya estaba a su disposición sobre la mesa, sino por la mujer que estaba frente a ella, de pie y elegante, con una sonrisa casi inocente…_

"_Bienvenida a casa," susurró la rubia al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su novia. Su rostro se acercó peligrosamente al de la diva, pero no la besó en los labios, se decidió a plantar un beso casto en la mejilla._

"_Quinn…" la respiración de la actriz se entrecortó al percibir el dulce aroma de su novia, "¿qué es todo esto?"_

_En el rostro de la otra mujer se dibujó una sonrisa coqueta, "espera y lo verás."_

_La cena transcurrió lentamente. En un principio, sus ojos se ofrecían mutuamente miradas tímidas, como si se tratase de su primera cita, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, la conversación fluyó naturalmente; recordaron viejos tiempos, incluso aquellos en los cuales ambas solía enfrentarse por Finn Hudson, imaginándose como hubiera cambiado su pasado si se hubieran dado cuenta en ese entonces de que juntas, eran simplemente perfectas._

_Rachel habló de su día, de lo pesadas que resultaban las grabaciones y los espectáculos de Broadway, considerando que si la primera temporada de la serie en la que trabajaba tenía éxito, entonces renunciaría por un tiempo al teatro. Esa era una buena noticia para Quinn, porque significaba que ambas tendrían más tiempo, tendrían más privacidad._

_La botella de vino estaba a punto de terminarse y el reloj marcaba que la media noche estaba a escasos cinco minutos; a pesar de ser una velada mágica, ambas mujeres tenían responsabilidades la siguiente mañana. La editora guardó silencio, mientras que sus dedos jugaban con su servilleta._

_Rachel le dio un sorbo a su copa, observando la incomodidad en la que se encontraba su novia, "¿qué sucede?"_

_La rubia miró a la mujer frente a ella con intensidad, sus ojos verdes se notaban decididos, pero al mismo tiempo, temerosos. Quinn podía sentir como su espalda comenzaba a cubrirse con un sudor frío e incómodo… nunca en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa y tan insegura. Con lentitud, su mano derecha cruzó toda la superficie de la mesa, hasta llegar a su objetivo: la delicada mano de Rachel; la tomó con suavidad y firmeza._

_Había llegado el momento._

"_No sé que pude haber hecho en esta vida para merecer a una mujer como tú, Rachel," susurró Quinn, sin dejar de ver los ojos cafés de la otra mujer, "nadie en la vida me ha hecho sentir de esta manera. Contigo, soy yo misma, estoy satisfecha… soy feliz," los ojos de la rubia se comenzaron a nublar por las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular. "Una de mis metas en la vida es hacerte feliz, Rach. Estoy orgullosa de estar a tu lado, estoy orgullosa de compartir la vida que, hasta ahora, hemos vivido juntas y quiero estar contigo en cada paso que des, en cada éxito que logres…" La editora se puso de pie y caminó la pequeña distancia entre su silla y la de la castaña, quien, a estas alturas, se notaba un tanto perturbada; era más que obvio lo que esta cena representaba. Quinn se detuvo frente a su novia, para luego arrodillarse frente a ella, enganchando su mirada con la de la actriz una vez más. De uno de los bolsillos secretos de su vestido, la rubia extrajo una pequeña caja, mientras que los ojos de Rachel se abrían de par en par, "te amo, te amo como nunca podré amar a nadie, no me imagino la vida sin ti así que…" Quinn abrió la caja, mostrando el majestuoso anillo a su novia, "Rachel Berry…" la rubia suspiró temerosa, "¿te casarías conmigo?"_

_La castaña miro la joya por un momento, sus dedos apenas y acariciaban la tersa piel de las palmas de su novia, para luego tomar entre sus manos la caja. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las cuales la mujer se quedaba sin palabras. Sentía que el peso de la sortija era demasiado, la mirada expectante de Quinn era como la de un infante, parecían estar llenos de ilusión… una frágil ilusión._

_Rachel cerró la caja, "no puedo…" el susurro era casi imperceptible al oído humano, de hecho Quinn sólo había visto los labios de la diva moverse, pero no había escuchado las palabras que habían emanado de ellos. En su mente retumbaba el eco que había hecho la caja del anillo. Sus ojos verdes estaban estupefactos y carentes de emoción alguna._

"_¿Qué?" La voz de la rubia se quebraba._

"_No puedo," repitió la actriz mientras le devolvía el anillo a su novia, "te amo, pero no estoy lista para… esto."_

"_¿No estás lista para comprometerte en serio conmigo?" La voz de Quinn era calmada, pero eso no la detuvo para que se pusiera de pie; estaba confundida y herida, se sentía humillada, pues todo lo que había hecho no había servido de nada._

"_El matrimonio no es necesario para estar comprometidas."_

_La rubia no sabía qué sentir… era como estar incómoda con su propia piel, con su propio cuerpo… era como si la humillación se estuviera convirtiendo en dolor y toda su persona estuviera cubierta con ese malestar. Quería llorar, quería escuchar la explicación que su novia le estaba dando, pero no podía… quería desaparecer._

"_Yo creo que es necesario…" la voz de Quinn era pequeña y expresaba todo el dolor que estaba experimentando, "es necesario porque expresa que nos pertenecemos la una a la otra, expresa que estamos listas para iniciar una familia…"_

"_Quinn…" Rachel trató de interrumpir a su novia, pero fue inútil._

"_El punto aquí es que tú no quieres que la gente sepa que ya no estás disponible… no quieres romper su ilusión de que tal vez, si tienen un poco de suerte, algún día se encontrarán contigo y se iniciará un romance de fantasía," la rubia le dio la oportunidad a su novia de interrumpirla, deseaba que lo hiciera, que le dijera que esas palabras eran mentira, pero Rachel no dijo nada, con su silencio afirmaba que todo lo que decía Quinn, era cierto._

"_Lo siento…"_

"_No digas nada…" La editora miró hacia el suelo, derrotada. En menos de cinco minutos, sus sueños se habían quebrado, sentía que una grieta le partía el alma en miles de pedazos, pero se contuvo, después de todo, era la orgullosa Quinn Fabray, "no digas que lo sientes cuando no es así."_

* * *

><p>Emily se encontraba en el cuarto de lavandería, mirando con frustración las cantidad de ropa que aún no había sido lavada… tarea que le correspondía a su esposa. Sabía que el trabajo de Santana no era sencillo, pero ser una súper modelo no le impedía ser un ama de casa responsable.<p>

La asiática sacudió la cabeza con desaprobación; Santana podía llegar a ser muy perezosa con las tareas del hogar; de acuerdo a su suegra, ese era uno de los grandes defectos de la más joven de los López y que, en más de una ocasión, tendría que lidiar con ello… pero bueno, al menos Emily podía jugar su carta sexual como incentivo para que su mujer hiciera todas los quehaceres que le correspondían y ese poder siempre le hacía sonreír con satisfacción.

El reloj indicaba que faltaban cinco minutos para las 8PM y su esposa aún no llegaba a casa. Samantha ya había cenado y ahora se encontraba tomando una ducha. Había sido un largo día para ambas en la galería y paseando por toda la ciudad de Nueva York. La asiática había disfrutado cada momento con la niña, encontrando nuevas cosas en ella, descubriendo que la pequeña poseía un intelecto superior al de un niño de su edad, lo pudo corroborar cuando entraron a _Nobel & Barnes_ y Samantha se maravilló con la cantidad de libros de los que podía disponer. Cuando Emily miró su rostro, tan encantador y emocionado, no pudo evitar decirle que podía escoger todos los libros que quisiera y, bueno, la pequeña fue acomedida y sólo eligió cinco.

El flujo del agua de la regadera se detuvo y Emily se dirigió a la habitación de la pequeña con el propósito de alistar su pijama y ropa interior. La sensación de ser una familia era cálida, con Santana aún en el trabajo, Samantha en la regadera para luego poder alistarse para dormir y ella misma esperando por su esposa… era una vida que tal vez nunca se imaginó de adolescente, pero que era un presente perfecto y que sólo podía mejorar en el futuro.

Samantha entró a la habitación, cubriendo su menudo cuerpo con una gran toalla blanca, sus mechones castaños escurrían gotas de agua y Emily notó por primera vez lo pequeña y delgada que era para ser una niña de nueve años, su rostro estaba muy pálido y sus hermosos ojos eran enmarcados por unas oscuras ojeras poco saludables y que no habían estado tan acentuadas horas atrás.

Emily se acercó a la niña, ayudándola a secar su cuerpo con sutileza mientras que la castaña se dejaba consentir, disfrutando la fricción de la suave toalla sobre su cuerpo, recordando que su madre haría lo mismo si estuviera en el lugar de Emily.

"¿Disfrutaste tu baño?"

Los ojos verde olivo de Samantha miraron con cansancio a la mujer que ahora estaba arrodillada junto a ella, sonriéndole sinceramente pues el rostro de la morena era sereno y amigable. "Sí," susurró la niña, "¿crees que mañana pueda usar la bañera?"

La asiática sonrió ampliamente, "¡claro! Le diré a San que te la prepare."

"¿Mañana no vas a estar?"

Emily miró con detenimiento a la niña frente a ella, "no, debo atender unas cosas importantes," el comportamiento de Samantha era un poco diferente al del día anterior, en el que parecía congeniar más con su esposa, "te divertirás con San. Es muy posible que quiera llevarte a _Central Park_."

Samantha se sentía un poco nerviosa de estar a solas con la latina, era diferente a esa vez en la que durmió con ella, ahora, ambas estarían despiertas y conscientes, y la pequeña tenía curiosidad, quería preguntar tantas cosas pero aún no sabía cómo cuestionar sin ser descubierta. La castaña observó como Emily se alejaba, buscando la crema corporal, concediéndole un poco de privacidad para que se pusiera la ropa interior.

"¿Cómo la conociste?" La voz de la castaña era suave y llena de curiosidad, "¿cómo conociste a Santana?"

Emily se vio en la necesidad de volverse, sus ojos oscuros estudiaron a Samantha, prestándole especial atención a su angelical rostro, tan divino y exótico. La mujer se acercó a la niña, mientras abría la botella de crema y se arrodillaba una vez más junto a la pequeña, "la conocí en mi galería, hace más de dos años. Ella estaba mirando una de las colecciones cuando, de pronto, chocamos… de hecho la atropellé con mi silla de ruedas," la morena dejó salir una divertida risita, "unos meses antes fui a esquiar con mis amigas y me rompí la pierna. Por un tiempo pensé que sería una maldición, porque solía ser nadadora profesional, pero de no haber sido por ese accidente, tal vez no habría tenido la suerte de conocer a San."

Las manos de Emily frotaban la crema a lo largo del cuerpo de Samantha con suavidad, "entonces, ¿crees que fue el destino el que provocó su encuentro?"

La asiática se encogió en hombros, "nada es casualidad, todo sucede por algo…" la voz de la mujer fue reduciendo su volumen, cuando su par de ojos se fijaron en el costado derecho de Samantha. A lo largo de su cintura y cadera se extendían unos cuantos moretones oscuros, "¿cómo te hiciste esto?" El tono de voz de Emily era sombrío.

La niña alzó su brazo con la finalidad de ver el mismo punto que la morena. Su respiración se detuvo cuando vio las zonas oscurecidas, las cuales no habían estado ahí esa mañana. Su ceño se frunció, sabía lo que significaba, "no lo sé."

Las manos de Emily tomaron los delgados hombros de la pequeña con sutileza, obligándola a enganchar su mirada con la suya propia, "¿estás segura de que no sabes cómo aparecieron?" La mente de la morena comenzaba a imaginarse lo peor. Samantha podía ver el terror en esos ojos cafés oscuros, podían asemejarse a los de su madre cuando tenía miedo de algo. La niña no supo responder con palabras, por lo que asintió con la cabeza. "Sabes que puedes confiar en San y en mí ¿no? Sí sabes que te protegeremos ¿verdad?"

"Lo sé," la castaña sonrió tímidamente, "y gracias."

Emily no sabía si creerle o no. Pero una vez que Santana llegara a casa, le haría saber este pequeño pedazo de información.

* * *

><p>Eran las 10:45PM cuando la latina abrió la puerta de su departamento; no le sorprendió encontrar el lugar en completo silencio, pero debía admitir que extrañó la calurosa bienvenida con la cual <em>Mika<em> siempre la recibía. Sin embargo, suponía que su perro se encontraba cuidando del sueño de la pequeña invitada, con quien parecía haber hecho un fuerte vínculo.

Su mente pretendía dirigirse a su alcoba y caer rendida junto a su esposa, pero su cuerpo la guió hasta el cuarto de Samantha. Su rostro enfrentó la puerta semi-abierta y, por un breve segundo, dudó en abrirla, pero por fin se decidió a empujarla con sumo silencio. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en la figura de la pequeña que descansaba plácidamente, acurrucada en la almohada y con las sábanas y cobertores cubriendo todo su cuerpo. Santana se abrazó a sí misma mientras se acercaba a la niña, _Mika_ en seguida levantó la cabeza, alerta de la intrusión en la habitación y moviendo la cola al percatase de la presencia de su ama.

"_Shh_, quieta," ordenó la latina por medio de un susurro, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba junto al borde de la cama, quedando al mismo nivel que Samantha. Su mirada observó con intensidad a la niña, notando la manera en cómo sus ojos se movían tras los párpados, escuchando su tranquilo respirar y respirando un aroma singular y… familiar. "¿Quién eres, preciosa?" Murmuró la mujer mientas que su bronceada mano acarició el sedoso cabello castaño, colocando un mechón tras la oreja de la pequeña para poder ver mejor su rostro. "¿De dónde vienes?"

Santana se puso de pie para luego besar la frente de la castaña; al erguirse miró al labrador, "cuídala, ¿de acuerdo?" El perro de inmediato se echó en su lugar, siguiendo las órdenes de su ama y observando cómo salía de la habitación con sigilo.

La latina entró a su alcoba, no muy sorprendida de ver a su mujer aún despierta, esperando pacientemente por su arribo.

"Hola, nena," Santana se acercó a la asiática con el único propósito de besar sus labios, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando del fresco sabor de su aliento. De no haber estado tan cansada, probablemente ese beso habría sido el inicio de algo más íntimo; sin embargo, sus piernas y sus pies la estaban matando.

"¿Cómo te fue?" Preguntó Emily, alejándose de su esposa, acariciando con su pulgar sus cejas, quitando de su camino algunos mechones de cabello oscuro.

Santana suspiró cansada, "horrible, fue casi un martirio… pero creo que Mathew quedó satisfecho." La modelo comenzó a desvestirse sin pudor frente a su esposa, exponiendo su perfecto cuerpo, presumiéndole a la otra morena sus ejercitados y estéticos músculos con cada estiramiento, para luego buscar su pijama, la cual había comenzado a usar un par de noches atrás, sólo por el bienestar mental de la niña que descansaba en el otro cuarto. "¿Te sucede algo?"

La asiática miraba a su esposa con angustia, "¿crees que si, por alguna razón, los padres de Sam resultaran ser… no sé, malos tutores, nos dejarían adoptarla?"

"¿Qué?" La latina frunció el ceño con confusión, "¿a qué viene esa pregunta?"

Emily titubeó por un momento, pues sabía que su esposa se enfadaría, "creo que los padres de Sam… la maltratan."

Esas palabras eran duras y a Santana le costó un poco de trabajo entenderlas; sus ojos miraron hacia el muro que estaba frente a ella, mientras que sus brazos se cruzaban de manera defensiva, "¿p-por qué dices eso?"

"Hace rato, la estaba ayudando a vestir y vi unos moretones, le pregunté cómo se había hecho eso pero no me supo decir…" La morena asiática miró su regazo, "¿qué tal si no me quiso decir por vergüenza?"

La modelo respiró profundamente, trataba de mantenerse calmada, debía pensar lógicamente, había tantas respuestas para esos moretones y pensar en un maltrato físico tal vez era la manera en cómo la mente de Emily y la suya propia, trataban de construir una justificación para poder conservar a la niña.

"No hay que precipitarnos ¿ok?" Santana se recostó en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana y los cobertores, "y no debemos perder el objetivo, que es encontrar a sus padres. Una vez que hagamos eso veremos y pasará lo que tenga que pasar."

La latina se acurrucó en el pecho de Emily, rodeando su sección media con su brazo derecho. Mientras que la asiática apagaba la luz de la lámpara de noche, "cuando vi eso, realmente me preocupé. ¿Qué tal si por eso huyó?"

"No te preocupes," Santana levantó la mirada para poder ver los ojos de su mujer, "mañana sabremos cómo se hizo eso, por ahora debemos dormir," la modelo besó una vez más los labios de Emily antes de dejarse caer en un profundo y merecido sueño.

* * *

><p>Los ojos verdes de Quinn estaban fijos en las notas adheridas en la puerta del refrigerador gracias a la gran cantidad de imanes; su móvil estaba junto a su oreja, esperando la respuesta de su madre, pero lo que había obtenido hasta ahora era un incómodo silencio.<p>

"Di algo, por favor," susurró la rubia con voz infantil.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un cansado suspiro, "_¿Qué quieres que te diga, hija?_"

La editora comenzó a caminar a lo largo y ancho de la cocina, se sentía desesperada de que su propia madre no comprendiera la magnitud de su decisión, pues le acababa de informar que dejaría a su novia de cuatro años y que volvería a Lima, para reflexionar acerca de esta situación.

"No sé… estaba pensando en que tal vez tú, como mi madre, podrías decirme que puedo volver a casa y que soy más que bienvenida. Es decir, es sólo una idea." Quinn se detuvo ante su comentario sarcástico. Las palabras en sí no eran crudas pero el tono en las que las había pronunciado denotaba frustración.

"_Quinn, sabes que siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas porque ésta es también tu casa,_" Judy guardó silencio por un par de segundos antes de continuar, "_¿Recuerdas cuál era tu meta original? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que deseabas con tanto ahínco cuando tenías 16 años?_"

La rubia frunció el ceño, "¿ser reina del baile de graduación?"

La mujer al otro lado de la línea dejó salir una leve risa divertida, "_no Quinnie, ese era un capricho. Lo que de verdad deseabas era salir de Lima, querías ser exitosa, pero no en este pueblo, sino lejos de aquí y lo lograste hija. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, porque superaste tantas adversidades y lograste salir de este pueblo. Pero ahora, por una decepción, quieres abandonarlo todo y regresar y creo que esa es la peor decisión que puedas tomar._"

"¿Me estás diciendo que debo quedarme aquí?" Quinn tensó la mandíbula, temiendo las próximas palabras de su madre.

"_Lo que trato de decirte es que si quieres alejarte de Rachel, lo hagas… pero si regresas a esta ciudad, con todo ese resentimiento, no podrás lograr nada porque ella creció en esta ciudad, estudió en la misma escuela que tú. ¿Para qué quieres volver a Lima? ¿Para recordarla con cada metro que camines? Creí que el propósito era alejarte de ella._"

La rubia se irguió, su rostro se relajó; un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, erizando su piel. No había pensado en las palabras de Judy, lo único que quería era correr a su antiguo hogar, quería refugiarse en los brazos de su madre como cuando lo solía hacer en su infancia. No obstante, tenía razón, regresar a Lima, sería regresar a la cuna de la famosa Rachel Berry… y esta sensación de vacío nunca desaparecería.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

La madre de Quinn dejó salir un respiro forzado, "_yo no debo decidir eso. Eres una mujer adulta, Quinn, así como tomaste la decisión de comprometerte, también puedes tomar otras decisiones._"

La editora se recargó sobre sus codos en la barra que dividía la cocina del comedor, la palma de su mano presionó su frente, mientras que la otra se aferraba al teléfono móvil, "parece que todas la decisiones importantes de mi vida terminan siendo un desastre… No puedo quedarme aquí así como así."

"_No te estoy diciendo eso…_" Los ojos verdes de la rubia se entrecerraron con curiosidad, "_tal vez deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, ¿querías conocer el mundo fuera de las fronteras de Lima? Bueno, tal vez, simplemente, deberías conocer el mundo._"

Quinn sonrió soñadoramente, "gracias, mamá."

"_Cuando estés lista para regresar, te estaré esperando. Te quiero, bebé. No lo olvides._"

El sonido de la llave introduciéndose en el cerrojo de la puerta principal se podía escuchar claramente desde la cocina. Quinn se sintió un poco nerviosa y su lenguaje corporal lo evidenciaba. "Debo irme y, otra vez, gracias por todo."

Rachel se dirigió a la cocina al notar que la luz estaba encendida y observó el momento justo en el que su novia guardaba su móvil en sus jeans, "hola," saludó tímidamente la actriz al mismo tiempo que arrojaba sus llaves en contra de la barra, "¿hablabas con alguien?"

"Sí, con mi madre," Quinn miró a la castaña con detenimiento, aún insegura de su decisión.

"¿Cómo está?"

Las palabras que intercambiaban comenzaban a ser forzadas y hacía que su comunicación se entorpeciera.

"Bien, está bien…" Rachel asintió lentamente con la cabeza, desviando su mirada hacia algún otro lado, lejos de la mirada indiferente de la editora, "Rachel, tengo algo que decirte, pero necesito que te sientes."

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia la sala. La castaña esperaba que Quinn se sentara junto a ella, como era su costumbre, pero en lugar de eso, la rubia se sentó en el sillón individual. Sus ojos se engancharon por unos muy breves segundos.

"Si esto es acerca de la…"

"No," interrumpió Quinn, no queriendo escuchar las palabras 'propuesta' y 'compromiso' juntas, "tiene que ver con eso, pero no." El ceño de Rachel se frunció, no entendiendo la dirección de la charla; la rubia suspiró profundamente, era mejor decir lo que quería sin preámbulos, "cuando Britt encuentre a su hija…" en ese preciso momento no tuvo el valor para ver a su novia a los ojos, por lo que cerró sus párpados y dejó que las palabras fluyeran, "me voy a ir."

La mirada marrón de la actriz miró detenidamente a la mujer frente a ella y la primera reacción de su cuerpo fue dejar salir una corta carcajada, "¿qué?"

"Me escuchaste, Rachel. Tan pronto termine esto, me marcho..." Quinn suspiró aliviada, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos miraban todo el espacio a su alrededor, admirando la vida que había construido alrededor de la actriz, "no puedo seguir aquí porque es frustrante no sentir nada."

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, su labio inferior temblaba lo cual significaba que el llanto se acercaba pero no lo dejaría salir. "Estás rompiendo conmigo," esas palabras eran una afirmación dicha en un casi inaudible susurro, "Quinn…" sus grandes ojos cafés miraron a su aún novia con desesperación, "no me puedes hacer esto."

"No lo hago para lastimarte," un largo mechón rubio estorbaba la dirección de su mirada, por lo que lo reacomodó tras de su oreja, para luego colocar sus manos entre sus piernas, tratando de proteger su seguridad.

"¡Pues eso parece!" Dijo con vehemencia la actriz, importándole poco que su voz comenzara a aumentar sus decibeles, "no es que no quiera pasar mi vida contigo, Quinn; es sólo que no estoy lista para comprometerme, no estoy lista para casarme." Para ese momento, Rachel ya se encontraba de pie, frente a la editora.

"No me puedes engañar Rachel," Quinn se puso de pie, desafiando a su novia con la mirada e imponiendo la ventaja de su altura con el objetivo de no dejarse amedrentar por la pasión de la castaña, "¿crees que soy tan ilusa como para no percatarme que no quieres estar conmigo, que no quieres que nuestra relación sea pública porque te aterra que tu popularidad disminuya por el simple hecho de estar comprometida con otra mujer?" La rubia se alejó de la otra mujer, "¿qué dirían tus padres si supieran que te avergüenza ser gay?"

"No me avergüenza ser gay y no me avergüenza estar contigo," dijo entre dientes Rachel.

"¡No seas hipócrita!" La editora sentía que su pulso se aceleraba y su cuerpo hervía a causa de la mentira, "¡sé honesta contigo misma y admite que es tu éxito lo que más te interesa. Sólo admite que elegirías tu carrera por encima de cualquier persona en este planeta!" Su respiración era errática y Quinn se vio en la necesidad de empezar a respirar por la boca.

Rachel guardó silencio por un instante, mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular; debía mantener la compostura, sabía que tarde o temprano su amante terminaría explotando de esta manera… esto era una simple reacción tardía por la respuesta negativa a la propuesta, se traba de convencer de que podía hacer entrar en razón a su novia. "Te amo, Quinn. No sé cómo puedes dudar de mi amor sólo porque no estoy lista para dejar a un lado algo que me ha costado trabajo conseguir. Tú sabes cuánto luché para estar en donde estoy."

"Sé cuánto te has esforzado y también sé que yo fui una de las tantas personas que se mofaron de tu sueño; tal vez merezco esto, pero debes entender que no puedo estar aquí, no puedo mirarte sin pensar en que me rechazaste porque nuestra relación puede o no afectarte… sólo te estoy facilitando las cosas."

"No estás facilitando nada… sólo me estás haciendo sentir miserable," por las mejillas de Rachel comenzaban a correr las lágrimas; sin pensarlo, se acercó a la rubia, aferrándose a sus antebrazos con más fuerza de la necesaria, Quinn podía sentir sus uñas incrustarse en su piel y sin previo aviso, la castaña se paró de puntillas y besó a su aún novia con desesperación, rogándole silenciosamente que reconsiderara su decisión. Ese beso fue torpe y las emociones que envolvía la acción eran confusas. "Mírame a los ojos y dime que aún me amas," la voz de la actriz era un susurro que parecía quebrarse.

Los ojos verdes de la editora miraron los de Rachel, esperando sentir esa emoción, esa sensación de plenitud, pero no hubo nada de eso. "Ya no sé que siento por ti," murmuró la rubia con tristeza.

Con el ceño fruncido y el orgullo por los suelos, la actriz se alejó de Quinn; sus pasos eran pequeños y toda ella se notaba derrotada, "no te voy a detener entonces… si tú no me necesitas más en tu vida, pues tú eres igual de innecesaria en la mía." Rachel se dio la media cuenta, dirigiéndose a su alcoba con la cabeza en alto y sin siquiera reparar en la presencia de Brittany, que en ese momento se encontraba en el umbral de la habitación de huéspedes, estoica por la breve escena que había presenciado y sobresaltándose al escuchar el azote de la puerta de madera.

Sus ojos azules miraron a la mujer que aún estaba en medio de la sala. Con retraimiento se acercó a su amiga pero sin saber qué hacer, no sabía si debía abrazarla o sólo acompañarla en silencio. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue palpar su espalda con suavidad, en un acto casi maternal, comunicándole que todo estaría bien.

Quinn miró a su amiga, la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo era tranquilizante, consoladora, por lo que le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa… pero muy dentro de ella, sabía que no se podía identificar con Brittany, pues ella no había experimentado el entumecimiento emocional que resultaba del rechazo, esa mujer que ahora le consolaba nunca sabría el vacío que un rechazo podía producir, pues ella había estado en el papel que ahora le correspondía a su… a su ex novia. Sin embargo, confiaba que con el tiempo esa sensación de letargo se disiparía, pues tenía el ejemplo de Santana, quien había logrado superar sus complejos y su dolor… tal vez, Quinn podría encontrar alivio lejos de Rachel, de Nueva York o de este continente.

**TBC…**


	11. Amor Recuerdo y Olvido

_Saludos a todos. Lamento la tardanza pero aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo y… no, Glee no me pertenece, al igual que PLL._

* * *

><p>Las peleas no eran muy frecuentes entre Rachel y Quinn; regularmente sus discusiones se limitaban a cosas sin mucha importancia, cosas infantiles, a veces sin sentido. La castaña de verdad se había esmerado para que esta relación funcionara, se enfrentó a sus padres cuando éstos no mostraron mucho apoyo en su relación con la verdugo que la torturó por casi la mitad de su educación preparatoria… y bueno, también tuvo que enfrentar a Judy cuando la mujer comenzó a mostrar su antigua personalidad conservadora.<p>

La sensación que ahora experimentaba su cuerpo era indescriptible, era una mezcla de sentimientos; el nudo en su garganta era la fusión de la ira, la desesperación, la tristeza, la decepción y, lo peor de todo, la culpabilidad. Ese nudo se sentía demasiado grande, le desgarraba la garganta cuando trataba de tragárselo junto con el llanto, pero sólo se auto infligía dolor.

No tenía las fuerzas para seguir discutiendo con su ahora ex novia, sabía que esta pelea marcaba el fin de cuatro largos años, cuatro años libres de culpa y de dolor, pero Rachel sentía que había arruinado las cosas al decir _'no'_… Sus ojos cafés se comenzaron a llenar de nuevas lágrimas las cuales secó con sus palmas, estaba tan cansada de seguir llorando, estaba harta de sentir ese dolor en el pecho que le impedía respirar con propiedad y los innumerables sollozos parecían desgarrarle la voz y todo porque no estaba lista para el matrimonio.

Las cosas se habían complicado por una simple negativa, por un conflicto de intereses pero la voz de Quinn seguía retumbando en la mente de la actriz: _'sólo te estoy facilitando las cosas'_. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera esas palabras? ¿Cómo se atrevía a afirmar ese cruel argumento que carecía de realidad? Era probable que Rachel se sintiera más herida por aquel enunciado que por el mismo rompimiento. Sin embargo, ella era la famosa Rachel Berry, exitosa en teatro y televisión y nunca dejaría que alguien como Quinn le arruinara la existencia, eso era imposible de pensar, ya que pudo sobrevivir a la cruel pubertad que le hizo vivir… esto no sería diferente ¿cierto?

Los sollozos de la castaña no aminoraron, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir a lo largo de sus ruborizadas mejillas y esas pequeñas gotas encontraban su fin en la almohada que la mujer abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, se sentía asfixiada entre esas cuatro paredes, sentía que el techo se le caería encima en cualquier instante… sus dedos acariciaron el lado de la cama de la rubia, el cual no volvería a ser ocupado y en ese preciso momento sintió que la cama era demasiado grande, que se perdería entre las sábanas con el único fin de toparse con cada uno de los íntimos recuerdos que ahí se escondían.

"No te necesito," susurró la actriz para sí misma, "no te necesito," se dijo otra vez con un volumen más alto, era una afirmación, eran palabras que recitaría una y otra vez, como un mantra, hasta que se volvieran realidad, hasta que se convirtieran en una innegable verdad, porque su pasado había estado plagado de soledad, su única y leal amiga, y podía reencontrarse con ella sin temor porque había sido, precisamente la soledad la que le había dado las fuerzas para ser lo que era en ese momento: una actriz exitosa, prestigiada y amada por infinidad de personas.

Rachel se puso de pie con rapidez, su corazón latía desenfrenado, las emociones comenzaban a drenarse de su sistema, dejando simplemente el resentimiento. Miró la cama una vez más, como si en el acto pronunciara un silencioso adiós, pero algo en su interior se desató, invadiendo cada músculo y con un movimiento brusco y agresivo, se aferró a los cobertores y sábanas de su cama, arrancándolos del colchón, provocando que los cojines y las almohadas volaran por los aires. No gritó cuando arrojó las telas al otro lado de la alcoba, no emitió ni un solo sonido cuando se dirigió al almario y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa de su ex novia, no maldijo su suerte cuando encontró las maletas negras.

El acto de empacar las prendas fue mecánico pero torpe. No se molestó en doblar y acomodar, sólo quería deshacerse de todas las cosas que le recordaran a Quinn. Quizás en los días siguientes contrataría a alguien para que remodelara su departamento, nueva pintura, nuevos muebles… nueva vida.

Su atención se vio interrumpida cuando su par de ojos se fijaron en una fotografía de ambas, con sus rostros llenos de felicidad, ignorantes de lo que el futuro les deparaba… era una fotografía de dos mujeres, dos personas, enamoradas._ 'Puras mentiras'_ pensó la castaña antes de tomar el marco entre sus manos sólo para extraer la fotografía y romperla en decenas de pedazos.

El reloj indicaba que eran las 4:15AM, pero a Rachel le tenía sin cuidado el transcurso del tiempo; sus pies la guiaban a cada parte de la casa que tuviera algo de Quinn – la sala, el comedor, la cocina, el estudio –, quería que cada recuerdo se largara con la mujer, no quería nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera distraerla de su carrera, no quería nada que pudiera iniciar un nuevo llanto o una crisis emocional.

Cerca de la puerta colocó un total de seis maletas, repletas de ropa, accesorios, libros, documentos, incluso comida. Toda su existencia estaba empacada en seis maletas, pero eso no provocó alguna satisfacción en la actriz, su respiración y ritmo cardiaco seguían acelerados, sus ojos seguían llorando pero su mente seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez: _"no la necesitas, no necesitas a nadie.´_

"Te acabo de facilitar las cosas." Dijo Rachel antes de darse la media vuelta y encerrarse en los confines de la habitación principal, pensando en lo fácil que podía ser olvidar, en lo sencillo que podía ser que el amor muriera.

…,

Quinn no supo en qué momento sus ojos se cerraron, pero había sido un poco incómodo dormir con los sollozos casi silenciosos de su amiga. Esa noche sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando escuchó las plegarias de Brittany, rogando porque su hija apareciera pronto, sana y salva. La mañana siguiente había sido muy diferente, era como si la casa hubiera perdido vida; un silencio se había apoderado de todo el lugar.

La rutina sería la misma, con la única excepción de que Rachel ya no era su novia, ni amiga, ni nada. No notó los cambios porque la rubia no era una persona que captara los detalles en la mañana; regularmente las duchas eran estados de inconsciencia, eran un acto mecánico y despertaba cuando el agua tibia dejaba de correr, cuando el frío ambiente acariciaba su piel. Como cada mañana, se envolvió en su toalla, pero ahora la diferencia radicaba en que debía tocar la puerta de la habitación principal para poder vestirse.

Esperaba que uno, dos o tres ligeros golpes sobre la superficie de la puerta fueran suficientes para que la castaña abriera, pero no hubo respuesta. Repitió la acción y nada.

"Rachel, necesito entrar por mi ropa," dijo en voz alta Quinn, pensando en que tal vez la actriz seguía durmiendo. Se atrevió a tomar el picaporte, descubriendo que el seguro estaba puesto, "¡Rachel, se me hace tarde!"

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca!" Se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"¡No seas insensata…!"

"Uhm… ¿Q?" La voz de Brittany proveniente de la sala obligó a que la editora dejara de ver con desafío la puerta de madera. "Creo que tus cosas están aquí."

Quinn se dirigió hacia la sala, descubriendo que junto a la puerta estaban seis maletas. La frustración la invadió ya que nunca se imaginó que Rachel fuera capaz de hacerle algo así, era algo inmaduro, un acto de pura venganza y su último pensamiento fue que llegaría tarde a trabajar.

* * *

><p>El hecho de que Samantha tuviera nueve años era una gran ventaja, a pesar de ser un niña inteligente y astuta, la inocencia que irradiaba era innegable, aún poseía ese brillo infantil que le permitía creer en muchas cosas sin la necesidad de cuestionar ni reprochar; sin embargo, la curiosidad le era inherente, era como si tuviera hambre de conocimiento, quería saber cómo funcionaba el mundo que le rodeaba pero también tenía la necesidad de saber de dónde venía.<p>

No estaba en la edad de preocuparse del porqué su vida en casa era muy diferente a la de Santana y Emily, le importaba poco que ese departamento en el que ahora se hospedaba fuera diez veces más grande que una casa en los suburbios en Lima; seguía siendo una niña que se permitía disfrutar, se permitía imaginar… su madre siempre alentó eso en ella.

Santana miraba a la pequeña que ahora se encontraba jugando en el jacuzzi, admiraba la manera con cómo jugaba con los pocos juguetes que se encontraban en su hogar, todo gracias a su sobrino que había olvidado un barco de plástico y un pato de hule.

Sus dedos bronceados lavaban el cabello castaño de la niña sin prisa alguna y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa maternal, "¿por qué estás tan callada?"

La pequeña no se inmutó, no quería romper con la agradable sensación, "estaba pensando."

"Se puede saber en qué."

Samantha guardó silencio, "uhm… bueno…" la niña se atrevió a volverse provocando un agradable sonido acuático sólo para poder ver a la mujer, "se supone que cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho pues se casan y tienen hijos ¿no?" La latina asintió lentamente con la cabeza, dándose una idea de la dirección de esta conversación, "entonces cuando dos mujeres se quieren, también se casan… pero ¿cómo tienen a sus hijos?"

"Uhm…" la morena se sintió un poco incómoda, era cómo tener esa famosa conversación de _'cómo se hacen los bebés'_ pero entre mujeres, "bueno, hay muchos métodos… está la adopción…" sus ojos cafés se enfrentaron a los de la pequeña, "y también hay lugares que te ayudan si es que quieres tener un bebé que sea tuyo y que se parezca a tu esposa."

La pequeña castaña frunció el ceño, "¿cómo?"

Santana parpadeó rápidamente, demostrando nerviosismo, "bueno, ¿sí sabes que para hacer un bebé una mujer y un hombre deben… uhm… hacer… c-cosas porque tienen un..?"

"¿Te refieres al espermatozoide y al óvulo?" Preguntó Samantha con inocencia y naturalidad.

La modelo abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse de lo lista que era la niña, "sí… bueno… cuando dos mujeres quieren tener un bebé, algunas van a lugares en donde… venden… espermatozoides y es como un catálogo… porque…" para Santana era difícil hablar de este tipo de cosas con una niña, "porque se puede elegir al… donador." La morena tragó saliva con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que rogaba porque esta conversación terminara.

La niña miró con suspicacia a la mujer frente a ella, indicándole que, lamentablemente, esta conversación aún no terminaba, "¿y es posible que dos mujeres puedan tener un bebé sin que deba haber un espermatozoide?"

La latina frunció el ceño, "uhm… me temo que eso es imposible."

Los ojos verdes de Samantha brillaron con esperanza, "¿y si fuera posible?"

Santana suspiró mientras que en sus labios se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa, "si fuera posible, yo sería la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra."

Tanto la adulto como la niña se sonrieron mutuamente; por un lado, porque era agradable imaginarse una situación en la cual un acto de amor fuera suficiente para crear vida y, por el otro, porque existía un secreto, un único y sorprendente conocimiento. Ambas fueron sacadas de sus pensamientos cuando el teléfono timbró.

"Debe ser Em," Santana se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sólo para observar a la invitada, se sintió insegura de dejarla sola en la bañera, aún cuando fue sumamente cuidadosa en que la cantidad de agua no alcanzara un nivel peligroso – un acto exagerado, ya que el agua ni siquiera cubría todo el pecho, "no tardo."

La niña sonrió ampliamente mientras observaba como la mujer prácticamente corría al teléfono. Sus ojos verde olivo observaron el pato de hule, un objeto que le hacía sentir cerca de su hogar, cerca de su mamá. No cabía duda de que extrañaba a Brittany, una parte de ella quería regresar a su casa pero sentía que debía hacer esto porque tal vez no tendría el suficiente tiempo para conocer más a fondo a su otra madre.

"Sí, ya te dije que me encargaré de la ropa cuando regresemos del parque," dijo Santana a lo lejos con un tono de reproche, el mismo tono que Samantha utilizaba cuando debía hacer las tareas que más detestaba.

Sus esbeltos dedos acariciaron el juguete flotante, los ojos inanimados del pato parecían fijos en los suyos propios y la transportaron al día en que descubrió que, efectivamente, era una niña sin padre.

…

_La primera vez que Samantha preguntó por papá, Brittany respondió que en el trabajo, sin embargo, los ojos de la niña de ocho años le comunicaban que no se refería a Artie, sino a su padre biológico. La mujer no supo qué responder, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle algo a su hija que ni ella misma entendía. La segunda vez que la niña preguntó por su padre fue algo como _'¿por qué papá no está aquí?_' Esa pregunta fue respondida con una indirecta que no dejó satisfecha Samantha. La siguiente vez, la pregunta fue más una afirmación que poseía una simple entonación inquisitiva:_

"_¿Papá no me quiere y por eso no está aquí?" Brittany se encontraba alistando a la castaña para ir a dormir. Sus ojos azules miraron a unos tristes ojos verdes que querían, necesitaban, escuchar una respuesta._

"_No es eso. Verás," la rubia hizo una pausa para acomodar los cobertores alrededor de su hija, para evitar que Samantha se destapara en el transcurso de la noche, "las cosas son un poco complicadas. Prometo que te explicaré, pero no hoy." Brittany se puso de pie, para luego abandonar un tierno beso en la frente de su hija, "pero tienes que saber que tú," el delgado dedo de la mujer tocó la punta de la nariz de la niña, "eres el más grande regalo que me dio."_

_La curiosidad de Samantha no se detuvo ahí, de hecho se incrementó; sabía que no obtendría respuestas de su madre ni de su padrastro quien evitaba a toda costa el tema del _'padre biológico'_, así que un día, mientras Brittany se encontraba trabajando y Artie se encontraba calificando unos exámenes, la niña se aventuró a subir al lugar más espantoso de la casa: el ático._

_Esa parte de su casa era un poco húmeda, el olor era a pura madera vieja, la duela crujía cada vez que se daba un paso y algunas telarañas se dejaban ver en los rincones en los que apenas llegaba un poco de luz. Estaba lleno de cajas y cosas que ya no se utilizaban, sus ojos observaban con detenimiento el lugar, cuidándose de no encontrarse algún desagradable insecto. Las cajas estaban rotuladas con marcador rojo, las más grandes eran los adornos de Navidad, cerca de ellas estaban los de la noche de brujas y en el rincón más alejado encontró unas cuantas que decían simplemente _'Brittany'_._

_Una capa de polvo cubría la superficie, el instinto de Samantha fue soplar con fuerza para evitar tocarlo, pero el resultado fue una nube que le provocó alergia, estornudó un par de veces y sus ojos se irritaron, por lo que la castaña agitó las manos con el objetivo de dispersar las partículas de polvo. Las primeras cajas guardaban juguetes y ropa, entre esas cosas un par de pompones y un uniforme rojo, además de gorros de diferentes formas y tamaños; en resumen, no había nada que le interesara._

_La tercera y cuarta caja poseían cuadernos de apuntes y libros, entre ellos un anuario del año 2009. La castaña se permitió verlo, notó que el equipo de animadoras ocupaba muchas páginas, sonrió cuando vio a su madre, no había cambiado mucho pero en ese entonces se veía mucho más feliz. En varias de esas fotografías, Brittany se encontraba junto a otra chica de menor estatura, cabello negro y piel bronceada. Su sonrisa no era sincera, era fácil de adivinar, incluso se podía decir que se veía intimidante; pero cuando vio la fotografía del Glee Club, esa sonrisa fingida fue reemplazada por una genuina. Un par de minutos después, las páginas de ese anuario la llevaron a las fotografías individuales del alumnado, fue entonces que Samantha supo de la existencia de Santana López._

_La pequeña sintió que sus respuestas estaban muy cerca, el apellido era una señal clara y contundente, era obvio que Santana tenía que ver con su corto pasado. No obstante, no encontraría respuestas en ese anuario, pero en el fondo de la última caja, un cofre de madera captó su atención; acarició la superficie con detenimiento, sintiendo los artesanales grabados. Lo primero que vio al abrirlo fue otra fotografía de su madre con la morena, pero ésta era diferente, ambas estaban vestidas casualmente, su cabello no estaba atado y se encontraban abrazadas, sonriéndole ampliamente a la cámara; en seguida, sus ojos se enfocaron en un brazalete plateado, el cual ya había visto en las fotografías del anuario._

_Fue inapropiado que a su corta edad leyera una carta llena de dolor y resentimiento, la ventaja fue que a esa edad era difícil desarrollar prejuicios. Además, su madre le había ensañado que el amor poseía muchas formas y no era bueno juzgar o discriminar. Esa carta fue confusa, no entendía la mayor parte de esas palabras, no tenía el conocimiento necesario para saber que era el amor no correspondido, pero pudo sentir tristeza por Santana, incluso simpatía._

_Ese día encontró la respuesta que tanto buscaba en el fondo de ese cofre, ahí se encontraba un sobre blanco con el símbolo de una clínica y el nombre completo de su madre; en su interior se encontraba una extraña imagen en blanco y negro, no tenía forma, era un simple sombra grisácea, pero lo que más importaba era la nota que estaba unida a esa foto por medio de un clip. Samantha identificó la inconfundible caligrafía de Brittany; con delicadeza separó la imagen de la hoja blanca de papel, la cual estaba doblada a la mitad y tenía, una vez más, el nombre de Santana. Sus ojos comenzaron a leer cada línea, prestando mucha atención al corto escrito:_

"No sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando el doctor me dijo que esa imagen era un bebé, nuestro bebé. Pero fue triste también porque tú no estabas ahí para tomar mi mano y compartir conmigo ese momento. Me siento tan confundida y perdida porque no estás aquí, porque no sabes que voy a tener un bebé tuyo. Muchos creen que estoy loca porque eso es algo imposible, pero San, tú has hecho que lo imposible suceda, las dos hemos hecho nuestro propio milagro y espero decírtelo algún día. No creo que exista prueba más grande de nuestro amor que esta pequeña personita…"

_Samantha miró el ultrasonido una vez más… esa imagen sin forma era ella antes de nacer, luego miró la fotografía de… sus madres, prestando más atención a la morena, delineó el contorno de sus facciones como si en el acto reconociera las más obvias similitudes como las mejillas, las largas pestañas, la boca y las coquetas ondas de su cabello; se sintió un poco decepcionada al notar que no había heredado los tiernos hoyuelos. De Brittany había heredado la nariz, el cuello y los hombros y ese ligero surco vertical en el labio inferior; el resto de su apariencia era una perfecta mezcla._

_Se sintió satisfecha porque al fin había obtenido una respuesta acerca de su procedencia, pero aún necesitaba tiempo para entender y para desechar la poca información que sabía acerca de cómo se formaba la vida. _

_Antes de guardar todo en su lugar y abandonar el ático, la pequeña castaña tomó una fotografía de las dos mujeres que habían desafiado a las leyes de la naturaleza._

…

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que enjuaguemos tu cabello y terminemos este baño."

Samantha se vio obligada a abandonar sus recuerdos. Miró a la modelo con curiosidad, "¿qué?"

Santana sonrió, "ya es hora de que salgas, te estás arrugando."

* * *

><p>A pesar de que Santana López había sido ciudadana de Nueva York por muchos años, no tenía ni la menor idea de los lugares que eran apropiados para una niña de nueve años, por lo que su primera tarea de ese martes fue investigar la localización de parques, museos y otras atracciones infantiles.<p>

Luego de vestir a Samantha en un encantador vestido estilo _jumper_ color gris, un par de _leggings _negros, botas para nieve de _Burberry_, bufanda y abrigo, ambas estaban listas para iniciar su día. La primera parada fue el Museo para Niños de Brooklyn, en donde Santana no podía evitar sentir una cálida sensación en su pecho cada vez que la niña tomaba su mano sólo para arrastrarla a otra parte del museo, o cuando veía que sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad por cada cosa que se mostraba en el centro recreativo. La siguiente visita fue al acuario en donde la mecánica fue la misma, esa emoción tan inocente y dinámica resultaba ser extremadamente familiar… la morena no tenía amnesia, sabía a la perfección a quién le recordaba, la primera chica de la que de verdad se enamoró… por alguna razón, Samantha tenía cierto – o mucho – parecido con Brittany.

Luego del acuario, decidieron almorzar para luego visitar el zoológico de _Central Park_ y, finalmente, ya entrada la tarde, el lago de ese mismo lugar, pues la niña quería alimentar a los patos. No cabía duda de que esta pequeña era una clase de reencarnación de esa rubia que había quedado en Ohio y en la parte más alejada de su mente.

La tarde era fría y los árboles comenzaban a perder su vivo color; pronto las aves emigrarían, así que era un buen momento para estar a la orilla de ese gran estanque. Los ojos cafés de Santana miraban la manera en cómo Samantha dejaba las migajas de pan, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando los animales comenzaron a acercarse a la niña en busca de más alimento.

"¿Te la estás pasando bien?" La modelo acarició el suave y brillante cabello de la niña cuando ésta se sentó junto a la mujer después de haber alimentado a las aves.

Samantha esbozó una sonrisa que mostraba una blanca dentadura, casi tan perfecta como la suya propia, pues parecía que su canino superior derecho apenas estaba creciendo, "ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida." Sin previo aviso, la niña abrazó la cintura de la latina con fuerza, "gracias," susurró la pequeña.

Era difícil describir la sensación que su cuerpo experimentó, Santana sentía que su mente había entrado en un estado de _shock_, sintió un extraño escalofrío, pero su cuerpo parecía haber adquirido mente propia, ya que su primer instinto fue abrazar a la niña con firmeza; era como si no quisiera dejarla ir. De algo estaba segura la morena, cuando llegara el momento, la separación sería demasiado dolorosa.

"Creo que serás una buena mamá," añadió la castaña cuando se alejó de la mujer. El comentario era sincero, pero poseía un poco de tristeza porque Santana sería una buena madre, lo malo es que no sería la madre de Samantha.

La modelo sonrió tímidamente, desviando su mirada, "no lo sé, a veces lo dudo."

La niña tomó la mano de la latina, admirando la unión, tratando de comunicarle con el tacto la verdad que su madre había callado por tantos años, "tú podrías ser mi madre… si así lo quieres," la pequeña se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y mirando de inmediato hacia el suelo con vergüenza.

Santana frunció el ceño con confusión al escuchar esas palabras. No podía engañarse a sí misma, una parte de ella se emocionó ante esa declaración, estaba dispuesta a desempeñar ese papel, pero otra parte de su mente le decía que no era sano hacerse ilusiones, tarde o temprano Samantha debía regresar a su hogar.

"Ven aquí," la modelo obligó a la castaña a sentarse en su regazo y a mirarla a los ojos, "mi vida, tú ya tienes una mamá y no creo que quieras cambiarla por mí, ¿verdad?"

La niña se encogió en hombros, "puedo tener otra."

"No conozco a tu mamá, Sam," Santana sonrió tiernamente, "además, no puedo dejar a Em, se lo prometí cuando me casé con ella."

Samantha comenzó a jugar con uno de los botones negros del abrigo de la mujer que la cargaba, "¿la quieres mucho?"

"No sólo la quiero, la amo," la modelo suspiró soñadoramente, pensando en las cosas que más adoraba de su esposa – su manera de ser, su forma de pensar, su humildad y su lealtad. "Mi vida sería un desastre de no ser por ella."

"¿O sea que ella es el amor de tu vida? ¿Algo así como… tu alma gemela?" Los ojos verde olivo de Samantha estaban llenos de curiosidad, esa mirada era muy intensa.

Santana se sintió desprevenida, nadie le había hecho esa pregunta con anterioridad. El camino más sencillo habría sido mentirle a la niña, respondiendo con un _'sí'_, sin embargo, la latina no creía en eso o, mejor dicho, había dejado de creer en eso del alma gemela muchos años atrás y sería corrector mentir, porque la verdad sería cruda y podría romper con una inocente ilusión.

"Esa es una difícil pregunta," sus ojos cafés miraron hacia el lago, notando como dos patos nadaban juntos, "creo que la respuesta se va descubriendo con el paso de los años porque el amor es algo más complicado, se tiene que ir fortaleciendo con acciones," su mirada se enfocó de nueva cuenta en la niña, "¿sí me explico?"

"Eso creo," respondió Samantha, pero su rostro demostraba lo contrario.

"El amor es como…" la modelo miró hacia su alrededor, en busca de algo que explicara más claramente lo que intentaba decir, "es como un ser vivo, lo tienes que alimentar y cuidar para que con el tiempo vaya creciendo y se haga más fuerte. Si se descuida, se olvida… muere."

Samantha se veía decepcionada, sus ojos ya no miraban a la mujer y su mente recordó cierta carta en los confines de un cofre en Lima, Ohio. "Pero… si dos personas se amaron mucho y se separan, ¿entonces el amor sólo desaparece?"

La latina sintió una clase de acongoja en su pecho, era como si esta niña estuviera viendo una parte de su pasado con el simple objetivo de traerlo de vuelta, para hacerle recordar que sí existió – o existe – una persona que se acercó a ser su alma gemela. Ya no había dolor o resentimiento, es más, ésta era la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que recordaba a Brittany.

"No es tan fácil que desaparezca, de hecho es muy difícil. Cuando una persona ama demasiado y se aleja por alguna razón, la vida se vuelve vacía, es como si perdiera todo el color; hay mucho dolor y sentimientos negativos pero con el tiempo las cosas mejoran poco a poco y al final, ese amor se vuelve un recuerdo; hay nuevas personas, nuevas experiencias que hacen que ese recuerdo sea sólo eso, un recuerdo, pero ya no es amor."

"Y si se vuelven a encontrar, ¿qué pasaría?"

Santana apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, ¿qué pasaría si Brittany de pronto caminara por aquí? No había una respuesta clara, tal vez sólo se mirarían con añoranza, tal vez se saludarían como un par de ex compañeras de preparatoria o quizás se ignorarían y seguirían con sus vidas. "No lo sé," respondió con honestidad la mujer, "creo que depende de cada persona."

Aún había tantas preguntas en la cabeza de la castaña, había tantas cosas que quería decirle a la morena, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, tenía miedo que la abandonara así como así. Estaba consciente de que cuando su madre apareciera, la confrontación sería inevitable; pero tenía esperanza de que algún día sus madres se reconciliaran y le permitieran tener una verdadera familia, la que le correspondía, en donde Emily ni Artie tuvieran lugar. Sin duda se sentía algo culpable de pensar en algo así, pues Emily era gentil, la entendía y era cariñosa y a Artie, bueno, le conocía de toda la vida y era atento y la quería… pero ninguno de ellos podía ser un buen sustituto.

"Hey," la voz de la modelo la obligó a mirarla, "se me antojó un helado, ¿quieres uno?"

Samantha sonrió, "¿de _choco-chips_?"

"¿Acaso hay otro?"

Era imposible que la sonrisa de la niña se agrandara más, pero así sucedió cuando saltó del regazo de Santana, para luego tomar su mano y urgirla a ir a comprar el delicioso postre, después de todo, esta mujer seguía demostrando que era su otra madre.

* * *

><p>Brittany sólo había estado en Nueva York una vez, cuando aún estaba en preparatoria. Recordaba que había sido una de las experiencias más increíbles de su vida, soñaba con algún día vivir en esa gran ciudad, pero las circunstancias le hicieron cambiar de planes. Uno de sus sueños era regresar a <em>Central Park<em> porque era como una pequeña parte de la gran urbe en la que se sentía libre. Sus pasos la llevaron a ese gran parque; se sentía cansada, pues había caminado toda la mañana y seguía recibiendo la indiferencia de la gente, lo cual no dejaba de ser deprimente.

La rubia cruzó uno de los tantos puentes del parque, bajo él se extendía un camino pavimentado en donde un jinete cabalgaba su caballo negro y paseaba un gran número de gente, algunos turistas, deportistas y demás. Se detuvo, sus ojos azules se enfocaron en dos personas en particular – una mujer y una niña – quienes estaban tomadas de la mano y le deban la espalda. La niña vestía un abrigo negro, pero su cabello era igual al de su hija, era el mismo color, el mismo brillo; sus pulmones estaban a punto de gritar el nombre de Samantha pero su respiración se contuvo cuando vio el perfil de la mujer. La distancia podía hacer que confundiera ese rostro, esa piel, ese cabello…

Tragó saliva con dificultad, mientras sus ojos examinaban la delgada figura de la mujer cubierta por un abrigo corto color beige, su cabello estaba recogido elegantemente. No podía equivocarse, esa mujer era Santana y esa niña era Samantha. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, pero sus ojos trataban de no separarse de esas dos personas; corrió a toda velocidad, tratando de encontrar la vía que la llevara a ellas, pero cuando llegó al camino, sus ojos no pudieron encontrar nada, miró hacia todas direcciones, caminó sin rumbo buscando a su hija y a la morena que tanto amó, pero no había rastros de ellas. Por un momento se preguntó si había sido una ilusión, pero algo en el ambiente, en el aire, le indicaba que eran ellas.

Se sentía estúpida por no haber gritado sus nombres, sin embargo, era más que obvio que esa mujer le había robado el aliento, Santana le había robado el aliento una vez más… una parte de su mente le decía que ya estaba delirando, no era posible que, de todas las personas de Nueva York, Santana López hubiera sido la persona que había encontrado a su hija… la hija de ambas.

Su garganta se sentía presionada, no por la carrera, sino porque el llanto se acercaba. Estaba tan confundida, tan estresada que su mente le comenzaba mostrar lo que su corazón tanto deseaba.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba sorprendida de la cantidad de niñas reportadas como perdidas, era un número abrumador. No se imaginaba el dolor de los padres y esperaba nunca experimentarlo, sin embargo, debía conservar su profesionalismo y seguir buscando algún reporte que encajara con el nombre de Samantha Abrams. La ventaja de esta situación era que cada archivo tenía adjunto una fotografía de la niña extraviada.<p>

Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en la pantalla de su computadora portátil cuando su teléfono timbró; esperaba que fuera Santana o Emily con más información, pero se decepcionó cuando escuchó la voz de la recepcionista.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó la abogada con un poco de molestia.

"_Señorita Hastings, el señor Richardson requiere su presencia en su despacho por el caso Truman versus Nielson."_

Spencer se recargó en el respaldo de su silla de piel, había olvidado por completo que tenía una reunión con uno de los socios principales de la firma de abogados, "voy para allá. Gracias por el aviso Mia."

La castaña colgó y se levantó de inmediato, tomó el archivo del caso y salió de su despacho con rapidez, sin saber que el siguiente archivo en su computadora era el reporte de la señora B. Abrams, quien había reportado el extravío de su hija Samantha Pierce-López…

**TBC…**


	12. Inevitable

Samantha y Santana arribaron al departamento luego de un largo día en la ciudad. A la modelo no le gustaba mostrar el cariño que le tenía a su perro, pero esa tarde, no dudó en saludar a _Mika_ con ternura cuando el animal se acercó para recibir su saludo en forma de caricia.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Preguntó la mujer mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

La niña acariciaba el dorado pelaje del labrador con un poco de pereza y ese estado de ánimo parecía ser trasmitido al perro, pues había adquirido una extraña pasividad.

"No," susurró la niña, "¿puedo ir a descansar? Me siento algo cansada."

La latina observó con detenimiento a la castaña. Había algo que le tenía intranquila; estaba acostumbrada al ligero tono pálido de su piel y a sus oscuras ojeras, sin embargo, había algo más, era como si sus ojos reflejaran algo fuera de lo común, algo que no estaba bien y su voz la delataba, era débil, convaleciente. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba que Samantha no estaba diciendo algo importante, pero al mismo tiempo, esa misma vocecita le susurraba una silenciosa e inquietante respuesta. Con cautela, se acercó a la castaña, se arrodilló frente a ella y luego acarició su cabello, "¿te sientes bien?"

Sus ojos cafés miraron con suma consternación a los verde-olivo. La niña sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero no se sentía dispuesta; no se sentía mal, se sentía muy cansada, una clara señal que sí, algo andaba mal con su salud. "Sí," respondió Samantha, "es sólo que me cansé mucho…" en sus labios se dibujó una sincera sonrisa, "pero valió la pena. Me divertí mucho."

La mano bronceada de Santana tomó la de la pequeña con firmeza, aceptando la respuesta, pero no se convenció del todo, "ve a descansar, cualquier cosa, sólo llámame ¿ok?" La modelo se puso de pie para luego besar la cabeza de la niña, dándole a entender que ya podía retirarse. Su mirada siguió la menuda figura de Samantha. Sus ojos miraron a su perro, quien no había abandonado su lado, "ve con ella," ordenó la morena y, en seguida, _Mika_ siguió a la castaña.

Santana se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras recordaba que aún debía hablar seriamente con la niña, era necesario, pues si su estancia en el departamento – y en sus vidas – se extendía, sería muy difícil separarse de ella. Aunque, las palabras de Emily la estaban incomodando demasiado, ¿qué tal si de verdad sufría maltrato y por eso había huido? Esa conjetura era muy posible, pues esa mañana ella también había visto los moretones, pero no podía descartar las muchas otras explicaciones, después de todo era una niña; además, su comportamiento tan extrovertido indicaba que gozaba de un estado emocional normal.

Spencer la mataría si no obtenía algo de información ese mismo día. Había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con Samantha, pero su mente se había distraído, no podía creer que museos y zoológicos fueran tan divertidos… quizás no lo eran y todo había dependido de la compañía de la niña. Santana suspiró con cansancio, aún tenía tiempo para interrogar a su pequeño huésped, pero por ahora se dedicaría a la tonta tarea de lavar la ropa, si no su esposa se enfadaría y la castigaría con el horroroso celibato, el cual no había practicado en casi una decena de años… una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios pues sólo una persona había logrado que la modelo practicara la abstinencia por decisión propia, había sido difícil, incluso doloroso, pero lo había hecho para demostrarle que su existencia y su relación con ella no dependía del acto sexual. Al final, ambas habían fallado, se habían entregado la una a la otra en señal de despedida.

Los primeros años fuera de Lima, Santana se preguntó qué habría sido de su vida si hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos y su sexualidad desde el principio, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Habrían vivido un épico romance? ¿Seguirían juntas? Esas preguntas jamás tendrían una respuesta y, al final, dejó de cuestionarse suposiciones, ya que su vida tomó un rumbo que le satisfacía; quizás al principio fue difícil, el _glamour_ y la fama la cegaron y la pervirtieron un poco; sus primeros años como modelo fueron los más difíciles y no por la presión de la profesión, sino porque le costaba trabajo mantenerse sobria y en sus cinco sentidos. El alcohol, el sexo y las drogas no fueron el camino indicado para ser una persona con una alta autoestima , su felicidad la encontró cuando se reivindicó, cuando pudo renunciar a todas las adicciones potenciales, cuando pudo llevar a cabo relaciones estables y, finalmente, a que conoció a su Emily.

Ahora debía dedicarse a su esposa, a formar una familia con ella y a vivir la vida de un ama de casa. Sus ojos cafés miraron la ropa que debía ser lavada; la separó por colores y revisó que no tuvieran nada sorpresivo que pudiera arruinar las cargas, ya le había sucedido una vez con su sostén favorito color rojo, el cual se coló en la ropa blanca… ese día su madre se enfadó mucho y la llamó buena-para-nada. No volvería a suceder.

La ropa de Samantha apareció en el cesto, una sudadera con un gato en el frente, una playera de manga larga color rosa con una flor morada en la parte inferior derecha y un par de jeans. Sin pensarlo, sus delgadas manos comenzaron a revisar los pequeños bolsillos delanteros, extrayendo unos cuantos dólares y un grueso pedazo de papel doblado. Sin darle mucha importancia, colocó el dinero en uno de los estantes superiores, pero su par de ojos miraron el papel, la textura era lisa y era fácil adivinar que era papel fotográfico; tal vez era una fotografía de sus padres… con lentitud, desplegó el objeto y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observaron la imagen.

Su mente entró en un estado catatónico, sus ojos estaban fijos en una joven Brittany quien tenía su mejilla adherida a la de su mejor amiga. Santana recordaba esa fotografía, solía tener una copia, pero había sido desechada – al igual que el resto de sus recuerdos. Su cuerpo experimentó un escalofrío que recorrió su piel, erizó cada poro y le hizo sudar en frío. Su vista miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de lavado, como si en cualquier momento la rubia de la fotografía fuera a aparecer como por arte de magia. Los músculos de su quijada que tensaron y sobresalieron de la delgada piel; sus ojos se humedecieron cuando su mente analizó el nombre de la niña: _Samantha Abrams_.

Abrams… Abrams… Abrams…

Ella era su hija, de ambos… habían tenido una hija juntos. Ella tenía nueve años… ni siquiera esperó… ahora muchas cosas tenían sentido…

Un paso tras otro la sacaron de esa habitación, sus piernas temblaban mientras se dirigía a la alcoba en donde descansada la niña. Sus ojos no podían enfocarse en otra cosa… ¿qué estaba haciendo aquí la hija de _ellos_? ¿Qué pretendía la niña?

La puerta estaba abierta, mostrando que la pequeña yacía sobre el colchón en posición fetal. La modelo abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Sus ojos cafés estudiaron a Samantha y notaron de inmediato que no tenía ningún parecido con Artie. Su piel era bronceada, a diferencia de la de Artie o Brittany, pero no tan oscura como la suya propia; no tenía los ojos azules de ninguno de los dos y definitivamente no poseía rasgos de su antiguo compañero. Pero sí tenía algunas semejanzas con Brittany… esa niña no era hija de Artie Abrams, pero usaba su apellido… ¿acaso Brittany le había sido infiel? ¿Con quién?

Samantha abrió los ojos al sentir una mirada insistente sobre ella; la latina la miraba de una manera diferente, como si estuviera herida, sus ojos expresaban dolor y decepción. La castaña se incorporó con dificultad, se sentía mareada y con unas desagradables náuseas.

La modelo se recargó en el marco de la puerta, sus dedos índice y medio prensaban la fotografía, la cual miró por instante para luego mostrársela a la pequeña.

"¿Quieres explicarme que significa esto?" Su voz era calmada y apenas audible.

El corazón de Samantha comenzó a latir con rapidez, había olvidado la fotografía en sus pantalones y ahora debía explicar todo. El estrés provocó que el flujo de sangre corriera con más rapidez y que una presión se dejara sentir en la parte frontal de su cabeza y en su tabique nasal.

"Yo…" La castaña no pudo terminar su respuesta, sentía que el aliento se escapaba de su ser con mucha rapidez.

"Ella es tu madre," afirmó la morena sin desviar la mirada, "¿tienes idea de lo que mi mente se imaginó cuando Emily y yo te encontramos?" La mujer se acercó, su mirada no era agresiva y sus palabras no eran ofensivas, Santana le estaba reprochando a una niña de nueve años, "pensé lo peor, Samantha." Un incómodo silencio nació cuando la latina colocó la fotografía en mano de la niña, "pensé que tus padres eran unos… unos desobligados. No puedo creer que me hayas engañado."

La castaña negó con la cabeza y cuando trató de tocar la mano de la modelo, ésta la rechazó. El rostro de la niña estaba sorprendido, sus ojos verdes miraron atónitos a Santana… esto era lo que no quería, el rechazo de su otra madre. Quería pronunciar una disculpa pero la presión de su cabeza iba en aumento, su vista se nubló, pero se rehusaba a desmayarse.

"Brittany debe estar desesp…" Santana observó con detenimiento a la pequeña, un delgado hilo de sangre comenzaba a fluir de su nariz, "¿Sam?"

"Lo siento," susurró Samantha antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

La otra mujer corrió hacia el cuerpo de la niña, notando que el flujo no era mucho pero, a diferencia de la vez anterior, había perdido por completo el conocimiento, "¿Samantha?" Con un poco de desesperación, la mujer sacudió con cuidado el rostro de la castaña para poder despertarla pero no tuvo éxito, "por favor, reacciona," su voz comenzaba a aumentar de volumen por la desesperación, "no me hagas esto, Samantha, ¡reacciona!" Su tersa piel se sentía fría y la respiración era muy lenta, no tenía idea de qué era lo que ocurría, pero era una emergencia…

"_911, Emergencias. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?_"

A Santana le temblaba la mano que sujetaba el móvil, "soy Santana López y m-mi…" ¿su qué? La modelo no sabía qué decir, se había petrificado ahí, en el suelo, sujetando el cuerpo inconsciente de la niña contra su cuerpo sólo con el brazo izquierdo.

"_Señorita López, ¿cuál es su emergencia?_" La voz de la operadora sacó a la morena de su trance.

"Se desmayó, mi hija se desmayó y no reacciona…" tragó saliva con dificultad, "su respiración es muy lenta, está fría y sangra por la nariz." Sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas de desesperación, "necesito ayuda," Santana susurró con miedo.

"_Guarde la calma, una ambulancia ya va para su domicilio…_"

Carlos López se encontraba en el momento preciso en el que las puertas de la sala de Emergencias del hospital Nyak se abrieron. Los paramédicos entraron de prisa indicando el estado de salud de una niña de nueve años; sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en la escena pero se vio distraído cuando una mujer familiar al borde de la histeria entró tras ellos. Su ceño se frunció, "¿Santana?" A pasos agigantados se acercó a su hermana menor, envolviéndola en un protector abrazo de inmediato, "¿qué sucede?"

Los sollozos de la morena le impedían hablar con propiedad, sus delgadas manos se aferraron a la bata blanca con desesperación. "S-S-Samantha…"

El médico se alejó un poco de su hermana, observando con preocupación su rostro, odiaba ver a la modelo en ese estado pues su instinto fraternal era sobreprotector, "tranquilízate," sus varoniles dedos acomodaron un mechón de cabello tras de su ojera, "respira, Tana."

La mujer respiró profundamente, la presencia de su hermano le hacía sentir un poco más segura, si él estaba ahí, entonces Samantha estaría bien… "es una larga historia, pero necesito que cuides a la niña que acaba de entrar a Emergencias."

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntó sin pensar Carlos.

"¡Nada!" Gritó defensivamente la modelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas, "Emily y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo de ella, ¿ok? Pero…" Santana sentía que el llanto comenzaría en cualquier minuto de nueva cuenta, "comenzó a sangrar por la nariz y luego se desmayó," un sollozo se escapó de sus labios sin querer, "pasó todo tan rápido…"

"No llores, por favor," rogó el médico, "me haré cargo de ella, pero tienes que localizar a los padres," su dedo índice apuntó a su hermana con firmeza, "y luego me explicas como tú y tu esposa se están haciendo cargo de esta niña…"

"Su nombre es Samantha," puntualizó la latina.

"Espérame aquí. Volveré en cuanto sepa algo, ¿ok?"

Santana observó como su hermano se alejaba y se perdía tras las puertas que conducían hacia la sala de emergencias, en donde seguramente ya estarían tratando a la pequeña. La morena sentía que su corazón se despedazaba, necesitaba apoyo… necesitaba a su esposa.

* * *

><p>Emily no tardó en llegar al hospital. Su mujer le había avisado de la situación, sus palabras trataban de tranquilizarla pero su voz le indicaba que estaba desesperada y muy asustada. Ambas estaban sentadas en la sala de espera, mirando las lentas manecillas del reloj, ninguna de las dos intentó hablar, se limitaban a tomar sus manos con fuerza, como si trataran de aferrarse a la realidad. Sus intentos por localizar a su abogada habían sido inútiles, pues al parecer Spencer se encontraba en una importante junta con uno de los socios principales del buffete de abogados.<p>

Tras hora y media de espera, Carlos salió por el par de puertas con la leyenda _'E.R.'_.

"Sus signos vitales son estables," dijo el hombre cuando enfrentó al matrimonio Fields-López, "pero aún no recobra el conocimiento."

Tanto Santana como Emily poseían un semblante de notoria preocupación, "¿se va a poner bien?" Preguntó la asiática.

El médico suspiró tratando de verse sereno, "no les voy a mentir, el estado de salud de Samantha es delicado, presenta un preocupante cuadro de anemia, lo cual puede explicar el desmayo pero…" Carlos sabía que esta información no debía ser difundida a personas que no fueran los tutores legales de la niña, pero el semblante de su hermana le indicaba que el diagnóstico estaba a salvo con ella y su esposa, "pero la hemorragia nasal y los hematomas en algunas partes de su cuerpo nos indicaron algo. Hicimos algunas pruebas de sangre y sus niveles de plaquetas y glóbulos rojos son muy bajos, casi escasos…"

"¿Todo eso qué quiere decir Carlos?" Santana comenzaba a desesperarse al no comprender nada de lo que su hermano decía.

"La niña tiene leucemia," ambas mujeres emitieron un sonido sin aliento, "le hemos hecho una biopsia de médula para determinar qué clase de leucemia tiene, pero al parecer, la enfermedad ya está muy avanzada y lo más recomendable es buscar un donador lo antes posible."

"Yo puedo hacerlo, yo puedo ser la donante," dijo de inmediato la latina sin pensar.

"No es tan sencillo, se necesita determinar si eres candidata y al no ser familiar, las probabilidades disminuyen…"

"Pero no es imposible," interrumpió la modelo.

"Aún cuando fueras compatible, ella es sólo una niña, necesitamos el permiso de los padres, Santana."

Los ojos oscuros de Santana miraron a Emily y a su hermano con timidez, "yo sé quién es su madre", la asiática miró con sorpresa a su mujer, estaba confundida por esa importante pieza de información, "pero primero quiero que me hagas esos análisis y luego la localizaré."

Los hermanos López se miraron con desafío, retándose por el control de la situación. Sin embargo, Carlos se sentía un poco incómodo, algo tenía la paciente, le parecía familiar, como si la hubiese visto antes… no podía mentirse a sí mismo, cuando vio por primera vez a Samantha, su mente lo remontó a su infancia, era como si hubiera visto a su hermana de pequeña otra vez, pero, no sólo eso, algo le decía que esta niña era especial, de alguna manera. El moreno suspiró, rindiéndose a la necedad de Santana, "tienes mucho que explicar, Tana, pero lo haremos a tu manera. Acompáñame."

La modelo se volvió a su esposa, "llama a Spencer, dile que estamos en el hospital y que tengo la información que necesita para encontrar a los padres de Sam. Dile que localice a Brittany Abrams, en Lima Ohio y que no se preocupe, ella es de confianza."

* * *

><p>Spencer se dejó caer en su silla de cuero, se sentía cansada de haber discutido los detalles de su caso, pero si seguía de esa manera, quizás en un futuro esa firma de abogados podría añadir su apellido al nombre del buffete… esa era su meta. Un ligero dolor punzante se había apoderado de la parte frontal de su cabeza, pero aún tenía mucho por hacer. Su dedo índice toco el <em>touchpad<em> de su _Macbook_, logrando que la pantalla se iluminara y mostrara los reportes que aún debía revisar. Su atención se enfocó de lleno en la información, dándose cuenta de que ese documento ya había sido revisado; presionó el siguiente _link_.

La denuncia había sido hecha el sábado en la tarde, el nombre – Samantha Pierce-López – y los ojos de la abogada se abrieron de par en par cuando leyó la descripción de la niña pues encajaba perfectamente con la pequeña al cuidado de su mejor amiga y su esposa. Para su buena suerte, había una fotografía adjunta, entregada por la madre B. Abrams, la pista que faltaba, pues el apellido concordaba con el que le había sido dado. El puntero hizo _click_ en el _link_ del documento adjunto y en cuestión de segundos la fotografía de Samantha se desplegó en la pantalla.

Era ella. No cabía duda.

Spencer regresó a la página anterior, buscando algún teléfono o dirección en donde pudiera localizar a la madre pero su mente se detuvo cuando captó el detalle. El apellido de la niña no era el mismo que el de la madre, pero aún así lo había utilizado cuando se le preguntó por él, ¿por qué? Además era un apellido compuesto, justo como el de Emily y Santana… la castaña dejó salir un suspiro divertido, tal vez no creía en las coincidencias, pero esta situación parecía ser una… _Samantha Pierce-López_ – _Santana Fields-López_, que ironía.

Luego de perderse un poco en sus pensamientos, la abogada encontró el número telefónico que necesitaba el cual no dudó en marcar.

Brittany se encontraba de nueva cuenta en _Times Square_, mirando hacia la misma pantalla en la que había visto a Santana el día anterior, esperando a que el anuncio publicitario que protagonizaba se mostrara de nuevo. Sentía la necesidad de verla porque al ver su rostro sentía un poco más de seguridad y confianza, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que al haber perdido a su hija le había fallado. Era como estar perdida o enjaulada, pues no sabía qué hacer, ya no sabía en donde buscar. Estaba atenida a que la policía encontrara a su bebé pero eso podía tardar días o peor, semanas… Samantha no tenía tanto tiempo, su salud y su integridad física estaban a merced de una gran ciudad, llena de peligros y gente sin escrúpulos.

Sus ojos azules se empezaron a humedecer cuando el comercial inició, silenciosamente se disculpó con la modelo por ser una terrible madre, por no saber las consecuencias de sus actos. Se arrepentía de haber dejado a Samantha ir a una ciudad por sí sola… tal vez sus padres y toda la demás gente tenían razón, no tenía la suficiente capacidad para cuidar de su hija, pero ¿qué más podía haber hecho? Jamás habría dado en adopción a la criatura que había engendrado con el gran amor de su vida.

La rubia se secó las lágrimas que ya recorrían sus mejillas y justo en ese momento su móvil timbró. Inspeccionó la pantalla del aparato, descubriendo que el número que le llamaba era desconocido.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Brittany era sombría y parecía que se quebraría en cualquier instante.

"_Hola, ¿hablo con la señora Abrams?_" Una voz femenina saludo con cortesía y profesionalismo.

"Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"_Mi nombre es Spencer Hastings, soy abogada…_" la mujer al otro lado de la línea hizo una breve pausa, parecía estar pensando con cuidado sus palabras, "_y necesito que no se altere pero yo sé donde está su hija._"

El corazón de la rubia comenzó a bombear sangre con mucha rapidez, era como si al fin la hubiesen despertado de una terrible pesadilla que parecía interminable. "Oh, gracias a Dios, por favor dígame que está bien, dónde puedo ir por ella." Las palabras que salían de sus labios habían sido pronunciadas en un solo aliento.

"_Puedo asegurarle que Samantha está bien. Debo dejarle en claro que yo no soy quien halló a su hija, fueron unas amigas y ellas me pidieron que me hiciera cargo de encontrar a los tutores…_"

Realmente a Brittany le tenía sin cuidado esa información, lo que quería era a su hija, en ese momento, "se lo agradezco, pero de verdad, quisiera que me dijera dónde está mi hija para que pueda llevarla a casa."

"_Señora Abrams,_" Spencer podía entender el comportamiento de la mujer pero antes que nada debía asegurar la integridad de sus amigas que al mismo tiempo eran sus clientes, "_yo entiendo pero como le dije soy abogada y quisiera primero hablar con usted, es mi trabajo proteger a mis clientes y, si le soy sincera, también quisiera conocerle para estar segura que Samantha estará en buenas manos_."

La bailarina frunció el ceño, pues esas palabras habían sido una ofensa, "¡quiero ver a mi hija!" exclamó Brittany, provocando que algunas personas que caminaban cerca de ella la miraran con extrañeza, "¡Han sido cuatro días de angustia! ¿Puede usted entender eso? ¡Sólo quiero ver a mi hija o si no le diré a la policía!"

"_Con todo respeto, señora Abrams, eso sería una pérdida de tiempo_," Spencer se mantenía calmada ante la situación, debía mantenerse en un estado diplomático, "_su hija huyó, eso es un hecho, porque al parecer está buscando a su padre biológico,_" la rubia se quedó muda ante esa información, "_si va a la policía, mis clientas presentarán cargos por su aparente irresponsabilidad._" La abogada notó que la persona al otro lado de la línea se había calmado considerablemente, "_pero no queremos llegar a eso, lo que quiero es conocerla, hacerle un par de preguntas y le prometo que cuando terminemos, yo misma la llevaré con Samantha_."

Brittany se sentía mareada, aún no podía creer que Samantha hubiera planeado esto. Parte de la situación era su culpa porque, tal vez, si hubiese sido un poco más honesta con su hija, esto no hubiera pasado. La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, no sabía por qué confiaba en una desconocida, pero aceptaría las condiciones, "¿en dónde la veo?"

"_¿En dónde se encuentra en este momento?_"

"Times Square."

"_La veo en el _Starbucks_ que está en _Broadway_ en media hora. Le llamaré de nueva cuenta cuando esté ahí._"

Spencer apagó su _laptop_, tomó sus cosas y cuando se disponía a marcharse su móvil vibró. "Em, buenas not…"

"_¡¿En dónde carajo te metiste? Te he estado tratando de llamar desde hace horas…"_

"Emily, relájate. ¿Cuál es la emergencia?"

La asiática respiró profundamente, "_Samantha está en el hospital… tiene leucemia y está muy mal._"

"Oh, mierda…" la abogada pasó sus dedos por su cabello castaño, pensando en que le había prometido a Brittany que su hija estaba bien.

"_Se necesita un donador con urgencia. San se ofreció, ya están haciendo los análisis para comprobar si es candidata, pero necesitamos la autorización de los tutores legales…_" Emily se aclaró la voz, pues sabía que el nombre que estaba a punto de pronunciar significaba algo para su esposa, "_sabemos el nombre de la madre: Brittany Abrams, de Lima, Ohio._"

"¿Cómo saben eso?" preguntó la abogada con genuina curiosidad.

"_Santana me dijo que descubrió una foto de su madre antes de lavar sus jeans… San la conoce, es la chica que le rompió el corazón…_"

Definitivamente, ahora Spencer creía en las coincidencias pues cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Samantha pudiera encontrar a Santana López… LÓPEZ… algo extraño sucedía. ¿Por qué la hija de Brittany Abrams poseía el apellido de Santana? Eso… eso no era una coincidencia, en absoluto. Sin embargo, la castaña prefería guardarse ese pedacito de información para después.

"Emily, sé que Brittany Abrams es la madre de la niña. Lo acabo de descubrir y voy de salida, le dije que la vería en treinta minutos, quería hacerle unas preguntas antes de llevarla con su hija pero las circunstancias…"

"_Santana dice que podemos confiar en ella, sólo tráela al hospital para que podamos hacer algo por Sam._" Emily tragó saliva, "_Carlos ya la está atendiendo._"

"Estaré ahí lo antes posible, ¿ok?" Spencer finalizó la llamada, mientras que en su mente sólo rondaba el pensamiento de que el drama estaba a punto de florecer y temía que una de sus mejores amigas estuviera a punto de vivir un triángulo amoroso, después de todo, el primer amor nunca se olvida.

* * *

><p>Aria había pasado un gran rato con su editora y de una junta de negocios y mercadotecnia literaria, pasaron a un tardío almuerzo. Quinn se había disculpado pues había recibido una llamada importante y fue cuando la otra mujer decidió revisar su correo de voz solamente para enterarse de que la niña al cuidado de Emily y Santana estaba en el hospital pero que afortunadamente habían encontrado a la madre. Su instinto le indicó que debía estar con su amiga, pues su pasado las había unido de tal manera que ahora eran más que amigas, eran una familia.<p>

"Lamento la interrupción," la rubia no podía ocultar la gran sonrisa que ahora poseía a diferencia de una preocupada Aria, "¿te encuentras bien?"

"Uhm… no, debo irme, es una emergencia." Dijo la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y colocaba su bolso sobre su hombro.

"¿Es muy grave? ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?"

Aria no podía pensar con claridad, "sí, la…" la escritora hizo una pausa, no quería revelar mucha información, "la sobrina de unas amigas está en el hospital."

Quinn pagó la comida para luego acompañar a la castaña hasta la salida, "oh, Dios… ¿le ocurrió un accidente o algo?" Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en la acera, buscando un taxi disponible.

"No lo sé, Emily no me dijo mucho, sólo que la niña estaba grave y que Santana estaba…" Aria se detuvo abruptamente, percatándose de su error.

"¿Santana?" La rubia miró con curiosidad a la escritora pues ese nombre era poco común, "¿La modelo Santana López?" Aria cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable y asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. "La conozco, fuimos amigas en preparatoria."

"Lo sé," murmuró la castaña, "ella me lo dijo y me pidió que no la mencionara cuando estuviera contigo."

Quinn se sintió un poco herida por la retraída confesión. Sin embargo, la pasó por alto, pues tenía curiosidad por volver a ver a Santana y porque podría hacerle un favor a Brittany, "¿puedo ir contigo?" Preguntó la editora con timidez.

"Yo… no sé si sea buena idea."

"Por favor. Hace años que no sé de ella y de verdad quisiera verla y cerciorarme de que está bien." Los ojos verdes de la rubia parecían rogarle.

Aria terminó por aceptar, aún cuando algo en su interior le indicaba que no era una muy buena idea.

* * *

><p>"Señora Abrams, estoy en la entrada, ¿dónde está?" Preguntó Spencer con el celular pegado a su oído mientras inspeccionaba todo el lugar, fue cuando vio a una rubia mujer levantar su mano.<p>

Ambas colgaron cuando se reconocieron. La abogada se dirigió con paso firme hacia la mesa, no tenía intenciones de charlar, su tarea era llevar a la mujer con su hija lo más rápido posible.

"Mucho gusto, Spencer Hastings," la castaña estrechó su mano con la de la otra mujer.

"Brittany Pierce… Abrams, quiero decir" rectificó la bailarina sin muchas ganas. "¿Puede hacerme las preguntas para terminar de una vez con esto? Quiero ver a mi hija."

Los ojos azules de la rubia inspeccionaron a la abogada, era fácil adivinar que esa mujer pertenecía a un extracto social alto, su ropa la delataba. "Señora Abrams, no hay tiempo para eso…" Brittany frunció el ceño a causa del cambio de actitud de la otra mujer, "sé que le dije que su hija estaba bien, pero me acabo de enterar de que Samantha está en el hospital…"

"¡¿QUÉ?" La bailarina se puso de pie de inmediato, presumiendo su gran estatura como signo de agresión, "¡usted me aseguró que estaba bien!"

"Lo sé, le repito, me acabo de enterar justo antes de terminar mi charla con usted. Pero está en buenas manos, está en uno de los mejores hospitales de la ciudad y ya se están buscando donadores."

Los ojos azules de Brittany se abrieron de par en par, "¿donadores?"

"Usted es su madre, doy por hecho que sabe que la condición de su hija es preocupante y por lo que sé, se necesita un donador con urgencia." Spencer tomó el brazo de la otra mujer para que reaccionara, "debemos irnos ya, su hija la necesita."

* * *

><p>A veces resultaba imposible notar la rapidez con la que la ciencia avanzaba. Una década atrás, los exámenes de ADN tardaban días en llevarse a cabo, pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo, se reducía el lapso de los resultados y, gracias a eso, Carlos pudo corroborar dos veces algo que parecía imposible y no era el hecho de que su hermana menor fuera candidata para la donación… Necesitaba encontrar la manera en cómo decirle a Santana una noticia que ni él mismo entendía, que desafiaba las leyes de la naturaleza. No existía una explicación razonable para este acontecimiento.<p>

El médico apoyó sus dos codos sobre el escritorio mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos los cuales eran vitales, no podía quedarse ahí preguntándose las razones, eso sería una tarea que no le dejaría dormir más adelante, pero por ahora debía salvar una vida… debía salvar a su sobrina.

Carlos tomó las dos hojas de papel con los resultados, salió de su consultorio y se dirigió a la sala de espera, donde su hermana y su cuñada lo esperaban.

Santana se levantó de su lugar cuando vio la figura de su hermano mayor, su rostro se notaba confundido y cansado. "Esos son los resultados, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la latina cuando notó las hojas de papel en manos del médico, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, "¿y bien?"

"Quisiera hablar contigo a solas."

"No," respondió firmemente la morena al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposa, "cualquier cosa que tengas que decir, la dirás en presencia de Emily. De todas maneras se lo diré."

Carlos desvió la mirada con fastidio como sólo un López podía hacerlo, "no seas necia, esto es privado."

"La privacidad no existe cuando uno está casado, tú bien lo sabes." Esas palabras hicieron que Emily esbozara una sonrisa aún cuando la situación no lo ameritaba.

"Muy bien, si así lo quieres…" el moreno le ofreció ambos resultados a su hermana, quien los tomó de inmediato.

"Es positivo…" sus ojos cafés miraron a su hermano, "eso es bueno, ¿no? Significa que puedo ser la donadora."

"Santana, tus antígenos leucocitarios son compatibles en un 50 por ciento, por lo que el trasplante sería haploidéntico."

"Eso qué quiere decir," Emily miraba con curiosidad a su cuñado, "¿es algo malo?"

Carlos cubrió su boca mientras evadía los dos pares de ojos que le miraban con confusión, "no es algo malo, lo que los resultados muestran es que Santana es familiar de la niña…" el matrimonio se miró mutuamente con sorpresa, "los resultados de ADN muestran que eres su madre, Santana."

Emily sintió que la mandíbula se le dislocaba y se había estrellado en el suelo; por su lado, la morena dejó salir una risita divertida, "¿qué clase de broma es ésta?"

"No es ninguna broma, hice las pruebas dos veces. No hay error, eres su madre."

"No puede ser," susurró la latina, no podía ser cierto pues Samantha ya tenía una madre… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando recordó quién era la madre de la niña, "yo no puedo ser su madre," su voz se comenzaba a alzar con cada segundo, "y-yo… no estuve embarazada en ningún momento o ¿qué? ¡¿Ahora resulta que soy un extraño fenómeno que puede embarazar a cuanta mujer se me pone en frente o con la que me haya acostado?" Su respiración estaba acelerada. "¡Explícame!"

"¡No lo sé!" Respondió con el mismo tono Carlos, "¡no tengo una explicación coherente para esto!"

Santana soltó la mano de su mujer, se sentía extraña e incómoda… no tenía ninguna duda de que era mujer, tenía las características físicas pero había embarazado a…

"¿Emily?"

La voz de Aria interrumpió la escena pero desde el pasillo había logrado escuchar la discusión de los hermanos López. Los ojos de la modelo se dirigieron hacia la amiga de su esposa, sólo para descubrir que tenía compañía…

"¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?" Preguntó con agresividad Santana.

"Sé que es un mal momento…" Quinn se detuvo cuando su antigua amiga se acercó a ella, notó su estado emocional, pues aún cuando hubieran pasado tantos años, Santana seguía siendo la misma.

Los cálculos que la mente de la latina hizo le indicaban que Quinn había estado presente durante el embarazo de cierta rubia, "¿dónde está?"

"¿Quién? ¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Brittany!" Gritó Santana, "¡¿dónde está ella?"

La rubia se irguió con presunción, "estás en un hospital, Santana. Cálmate."

La modelo comenzó a reírse con sarcasmo, "tú lo sabes, ¿cierto?" Los ojos de Santana comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas de desesperación, "tú sabes que la hija de Brittany también es mía, ¿verdad?"

Fue en ese momento en el cual Carlos supo por qué la niña le resultaba tan familiar. La había visto con Brittany en el hospital general de Lima, cuando su padre le pidió que lo acompañara a visitar a un colega…

"¿C-cómo…?" Los ojos de Quinn veían con sorpresa y temor a la otra mujer.

"¿Creían que lo podían ocultar por siempre o qué?" Santana estaba histérica a causa del secreto y de su extraño don. Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y, por alguna razón, decidió explicarle a la rubia la situación, "la encontramos el sábado…" sin querer, la latina sonrió, "o tal vez ella me encontró a mí…" la mujer se volvió hacia su esposa, "por eso estaba por la galería esa noche, estaba esperándome."

"Tana…" Carlos se acercó a su hermana para luego tomar sus hombros con fuerza, "debes relajarte para poder realizar el trasplante… si es que aún quieres hacerlo."

El rostro de la modelo gesticuló un gesto de fastidio, "claro que aún quiero hacerlo, es mi hija después de todo… pero es difícil."

"Lo sé," susurró el médico mientras abrazaba la menuda figura de su hermana, "pero te prometo que averiguaré cómo sucedió, ¿ok?"

Santana no respondió, se limitó a abrazar a Carlos con todas sus fuerzas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hermano mayor.

"¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Los ojos verdes de la editora miraron a su amiga quien no poseía un semblante muy saludable y, lo peor de todo, estaba a punto de enfrentar lo que más deseaba y temía.

"Britt…"

Los ojos azules de la bailarina se enfocaron en toda la gente en la sala de espera, reconoció a Emily y junto a ella, estaban los hermanos López, "¿San?" Ese nombre fue un susurro que carecía de aliento. No se esperaba verla aquí…

La suave mano de Quinn tomó la suya, obligándola a desviar la mirada para poder ver a su amiga, "lo sabe." Brittany frunció el ceño, "Santana sabe que Sam es su hija."

La rubia de inmediato dirigió sus ojos azules hacia la morena, observando cómo se acercaba a ella como si se tratara de un depredador a punto de poner fin a su vida…

**TBC…**


	13. Encuentros

**Pues antes que nada, quiero desearle a todos Felices Fiestas! Espero que todos sus propósitos puedan ser hechos realidad. Bien... este es el último capítulo del año y les agradezco sus comentarios.**

**Saludos a todos!**

**(Oh, cierto, el disclaimer: Glee y PLL no me pertenecen).**

* * *

><p>Si existió algún momento en el que alguna de las dos se detuviera a imaginar un reencuentro, sin duda no se asemejaba a esta situación en absoluto. Santana sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho con cada paso que daba, su visión se había enfocado en una sola persona, a quien no había visto en casi diez años, a quien marginó en lo más lejano de su memoria, por quien ya no sentía nada, hasta ahora; pero esos sentimientos no se parecían en nada a los que llegó a experimentar en su adolescencia, eran lo opuesto…<p>

"¡Tú!" La morena señaló a Brittany con su dedo índice cuando se detuvo frente a ella, su respiración estaba acelerada a causa de la ira que se había apoderado de su cuerpo, "¡¿cuánto tiempo planeabas esconder esto?" Santana sacudió las hojas que poseían la información más increíble que hubiera conocido jamás, "¡¿qué estabas esperando?" Todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala de espera habían guardado silencio, limitándose a observar la escena. "Maldita sea, ¡RESPONDE!"

"¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, Santana?" La voz de la rubia competía con la de la otra mujer, aunque se podía escuchar lo herida que estaba por el agresivo tono de voz de la latina; sus ojos azules no podían contener las amargas lágrimas y ya no sabía si era porque su hija estaba gravemente enferma o porque la latina le gritaba como nunca antes lo había hecho. "¡Te marchaste y me dejaste!" La bailarina dejó escapar un doloroso sollozo, "no sabía en dónde encontrarte…"

La modelo dejó salir una amarga risa sarcástica, "ese es siempre tu pretexto, tú nunca sabes nada." La mujer cerró los párpados con fuerza, tratando de mantener el control, "pudiste encontrar la manera, tuviste muchos años para hacerlo pero decidiste quedarte callada," Santana abrió sus ojos, mostrando una hinchazón producto del constante llanto y con un susurro dijo, "¿cuándo planeabas decirme que Samantha es mi hija? O, mejor dicho, ¿algún días planeabas hacerlo?"

En el rostro de Brittany se dibujó un desesperado gesto de melancolía, "claro que quería decírtelo…"

"¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Cuándo algo peor que esto sucediera?" Interrumpió Santana abruptamente.

"¡No! Quería que cuando conocieras a Sam fuera en una situación diferente, cuando ella estuviera sana… cuando todos estuviéramos listos." La rubia se mordió el labio con nerviosismo; sus ojos fijos en los de la mujer frente a ella, aguantándose las ganas de tomar su mano para expresarle su sinceridad, pero sabía que esa sería una mala idea.

"¿Todos quiénes?" Santana tensó la mandíbula, "¿tú y Artie?" el tono sarcástico era evidente, "porque es obvio que Samantha estaba determinada a encontrarme y sólo es una niña." Su mirada se enfocó en los resultados médicos, "tenía derecho de saberlo, tengo derecho de participar en su vida…" su voz sonaba ausente, como si apenas comenzara a entender que esto era pura realidad, su propia realidad.

"Lo sé," murmuró la bailarina, "sé que estás enojada porque no sabías, pero te juro que planeaba buscarte cuando Sam mejorara."

La morena dejó salir una cruel risa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, "hasta que mejorara…" repitió lentamente la mujer, mofándose cruelmente de su antigua amiga, "¿y qué si no lo hacía? ¿Me ibas a privar de saber que tenía una hija o sólo me ibas a buscar para invitarme al servicio religioso?" Santana sentía que la ira comenzaba a resurgir en su ser, obstruyendo su cordura y sensibilidad "porque como yo veo las cosas… ¡tú y tu lisiado esposo, son un par de inútiles que no han hecho absolutamente nada para que mejore…!"

El impacto de la palma de la mano de Brittany contra la mejilla de Santana hizo eco en toda la sala. "¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!" La joven mujer respiraba aceleradamente, su rostro estaba rojo a causa de todo el enfado ocasionado por aquellas crueles palabras, "¡¿TE CREES CON EL DERECHO DE JUZGARNOS SIN SABER POR LO QUE HEMOS PASADO? ¡¿TE ATREVES A CUESTIONAR EL ESFUERZO QUE HEMOS REALIZADO PARA QUE SAMANTHA SE MEJORE?" La rubia dio un paso hacia adelante, sin importarle que Emily estuviera ya junto a su esposa, dispuesta a defenderla de una segunda posible bofetada, "¡no tienes derecho a nada porque no has estado en los momentos más difíciles, porque te largaste sin decir nada!" Esas últimas palabras eran un ambiguo reproche, porque con ellas, Brittany le reclamaba a la latina su partida.

La modelo se abstuvo de sobarse la adolorida mejilla, en su lugar, se irguió con orgullo, mostrándole a la bailarina que podía soportar eso y más. Sus ojos cafés miraron con intensidad a la mujer frente a ella.

"Por favor, no…" susurró Emily al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el tenso bíceps de la morena, "no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir."

La petición llegó a oídos sordos. "Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a nada," con sutileza, Santana liberó su brazo del fuerte agarre de su esposa, "pero eso va a cambiar porque cuando todo esto termine, cuando _mi_ hija se cure, voy a pedir la custodia," la modelo colocó las hojas de papel contra el pecho de la rubia, obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás, "tengo las pruebas de que Samantha es también mi hija y seamos honestas, conmigo estará mejor porque tendrá lo que se merece y no tendrá que soportar las miserias que ustedes le dan."

"¡Santana!" Exclamó la asiática, advirtiéndole que estaba cruzando un delicado límite.

"¿Qué?" La morena preguntó con fingida inocencia cuando miró a su esposa para luego encogerse en hombros, "es la verdad."

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de par en par, "no puedes hacer eso," era indiscutible que la modelo sabía cómo herir a su ex mejor amiga, "no puedes ser tan cruel conmigo."

"¿Cómo si no me conocieras?" La latina se volvió hacia la madre de su hija, quien la miraba atónita, "yo hago lo que quiero y, por favor, no me hables de crueldad, ¿quieres?" Ambas sabían a qué hacían referencia esas palabras.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Por fin, Carlos se acercó a la modelo, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que había sido imprudente no haber impuesto el orden desde un principio, pero su lealtad le pertenecía a su hermana. Él había sido testigo de una peligrosa depresión y como el hermano sobreprotector que era, su comportamiento siempre sería arbitrario, siempre sería a favor de su familia. "La enfermera te está esperando, debemos apresurarnos."

"No," dijo de inmediato Brittany cuando observó que Santana se alejaba, "no quiero que ella sea la donante. Lo haré yo, yo soy su madre…"

El médico tomó el hombro de la bailarina con delicadeza, "no seas absurda," el hombre le ofreció a Brittany un bolígrafo y la hoja que autorizaba el procedimiento, listo para que sólo lo firmara, "ya le hemos hecho las pruebas necesarias a Tana y es compatible. No podemos perder el tiempo haciéndote la prueba a ti también."

La rubia miró con incertidumbre la hoja, las palabras de Santana aún retumbaban en su mente, esto es lo que tanto temía, que le quisiera arrebatar a su hija.

"Firma, B," dijo con delicadeza Quinn, "déjala hacer esto… por el bien de Samantha."

La firma era un garabato irregular, pues la mano pálida de la bailarina no dejaba de temblar mientras la dibujaba. Cuando le regresó el permiso a Carlos, sus ojos azules lo miraron con súplica, "luego de esto, Sam se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?"

"No lo sé, la leucemia está muy avanzada," los ojos cafés del médico no mentían, le decían que las posibilidades eran escasas, "pero…" el primogénito de la familia López suspiró, "si Samantha es la mitad de fuerte de lo que tú y Santana son, estoy seguro que se recuperará pronto."

Brittany observó como el hombre desaparecía tras un par de puertas. La moribunda esperanza que sentía, se fue fortaleciendo, debía creer que su hija se mejoraría pero eso no le aseguraba que Santana fuera a cambiar de opinión; esa amenaza la tenía intranquila pues sabía que cuando la latina se proponía algo, lograba su cometido. En ese momento, la rubia sintió una mirada sobre ella y cuando sus ojos celestes identificaron la procedencia, se topó con Emily Fields-López, quien la miraba de forma tímida, como si quisiera disculparse por el comportamiento de su esposa.

Ambas se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, pero a la bailarina le resultaba difícil mantener la mirada, pues un extraña sensación la invadió… algo parecido a los celos.

* * *

><p>Santana posó su mano izquierda en su mejilla luego de cruzar las puertas que separaban la sala de espera del área médica; el ardor que experimentaba no se comparaba con el sentimiento de arrepentimiento ya que Brittany tenía razón, no tenía el derecho de acusarla a ella ni a su esposo de no cuidar de Samantha, no podía cuestionar su cariño y su cuidado; además, nadie – ni siquiera ella – habría creído que la niña era su hija, de no haber visto las pruebas de ADN, sería una escéptica más de tal acontecimiento. Aún no podía creer que esto fuera real, no podía creer que esa pequeña compartiera sus genes, su sangre… que fuera su hija; pero tal vez eso podía explicar el porqué sentía tanta simpatía por ella, el porqué tenía la necesidad de protegerla sin siquiera conocerla.<p>

Su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un extraño nerviosismo mientras seguía a la enfermera. Antes de que todo ese drama explotara, Carlos le había explicado el procedimiento, el cual no resultaba ser peligroso para ella, sólo una extracción de sangre de la zona de la cadera. Todo dependía de Samantha, pues para poder recibir la donación, primero se debía destruir su médula ósea, exponiéndola a una gran cantidad de virus y bacterias, por tal motivo debía ser aislada en una habitación esterilizada y nadie podría entrar hasta que la niña presentara mejorías.

Santana mentiría si dijese que no tenía miedo, claro que estaba asustada por la situación, estaba aterrorizada por la salud de su hija, quien era apenas una niña. No era justo que la suerte le hubiera hecho esto, pues aún tenía mucho por experimentar y conocer, la morena estaba obligada a recuperar el tiempo perdido y no podía permitir que la niña se rindiera. Quizás, esa incertidumbre fue la que la llevó a decir todas esas cosas, a lastimar a Brittany de la peor de la formas, pero su gigantesco orgullo no le dejaría disculparse y no le harían retroceder en su decisión, porque tenía derecho de vivir con su hija, tenía derecho de amarla y no dejaría que nadie la alejara de ella, ni siquiera su antigua mejor amiga.

"¿Señora Fields-López?" Preguntó Paige, la enfermera castaña que la guiaba hacia la habitación en donde se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del trasplante, cuando notó que la modelo ya no avanzaba y se limitaba a frotar las palmas de sus manos en sus pantalones, "¿se encuentra bien?"

La mente de la latina apenas y registró la pregunta, sus ojos cafés se enfocaron en los de la enfermera quien la miraba con un poco de preocupación, "sí…" la verdad es que estaba lejos de estar bien; sus piernas temblaban, parecía que en cualquier momento se rendirían y terminaría desplomándose en el suelo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la enfermera comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, su voz se dejó escuchar, "¿podría verla?"

Paige miró a la mujer con algo de confusión, "¿disculpe?"

"¿Puedo ver a Samantha antes de que se la lleven a oncología?" Su voz se escuchaba suplicante, pero no le importó a la modelo, estaba desesperada por ver a su hija, por reconocerla como tal, quería decirle tantas cosas que su mente comenzaba a nublarse por todas las emociones que afloraban en su alma. "Por favor," susurró la atractiva mujer.

Sin protesta alguna, la enfermera asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y guió a la modelo hacia las habitaciones de terapia intensiva. En esa parte del hospital, el ambiente era pesado, estaba lleno de tristeza, era como si la muerte se fuera a materializar en cualquier instante.

"Sólo tiene unos cuantos minutos," dijo Paige antes de cerrar la puerta, concediéndole algo de privacidad a la latina.

Santana permaneció cerca de la puerta mientras miraba toda la habitación. A unos cuantos pasos se encontraba la cama, donde yacía Samantha; lentamente se acercó, prestando más atención a su diminuta figura, se veía tan débil e indefensa, respiraba con lentitud y dificultad, su piel se veía mucho más pálida a causa de la luz blanca que provenía de las lámparas ahorradoras. En su pequeña mano derecha se encontraba la incómoda intravenosa y, en el dedo índice, el clip que monitoreaba un cansado ritmo cardiaco.

Por primera vez, la modelo se permitió buscar sus rasgos físicos en la pequeña, no sabía cómo habían pasado por desapercibidos pues era fácil ver que muchas facciones eran suyas, como las mejillas, los labios y la forma de las cejas. Sin embargo, la mezcla de similitudes era evidente, Samantha era la perfecta fusión de dos personas que se habían amado hacía ya tantos años…

"¿Mami?"

Al escuchar esa pequeña palabra, Santana sintió que todas sus defensas se caían pedazo a pedazo, no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar pero su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a los ojos verdes que la miraban con pereza. La modelo tragó saliva con dificultad para luego acercarse a la niña.

"No te esfuerces," la joven mujer se arrodilló junto al lecho de Samantha. Titubeó un poco antes de tomar la mano de la castaña, "todo estará bien, tu mami está afuera, esperando por ti," la latina sonrió, como si en el acto pudiera darle seguridad a pequeña.

"No te enfades conmigo," suplicó la niña con una voz apenas audible. Su delgada mano trató de apretar la de la mujer a su lado, pero las fuerzas habían abandonado su ser, "perdóname, mami."

Los ojos cafés de Santana se comenzaron a nublar por lágrimas de pura emoción, ya que esa simple palabra de cuatro letras no era una manera de llamar a Brittany, sino que ese era su propio apelativo, le pertenecía y no se pudo sentir más orgullosa.

"No estoy enfada contigo, corazón," la modelo plantó un beso en la frente de la niña para luego acariciar su mejilla con la yema de su dedo pulgar, "estoy asustada por ti, eso es todo."

"No te enfades con mamá tampoco, ella no sabía nada."

La morena sintió un poco de culpabilidad, los eventos suscitados momentos antes habían sido exactamente lo contrario a esta petición, pero bueno, el pasado no se puede borrar, ¿cierto? Si fuera así, Santana habría pasado los últimos nueve años con su hija. "Lo sé, Sam y no te preocupes por eso, ahora necesito que seas fuerte, ¿ok?"

Los párpados le pesaban a la niña, quería dormir y rendirse al cansancio, pero la voz de su madre se lo impedía. Ese tono de voz tan diferente al de Brittany, le obligaba a seguir consciente; no obstante, sabía lo que sucedía en su cuerpo, ya había leído mucha información acerca de personas que padecían la misma enfermedad y algunos no lograban vencerla. A veces se preguntaba si ella sería una de esas personas, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntarle eso a su otra madre, pero Santana era diferente, ella era directa, ella podría ser sincera.

"¿Voy a morir?" La voz de la niña era tan inocente que resultaba difícil comprender la seriedad de la pregunta.

La modelo se alejó un poco de su hija sólo para poder ver su perfecto rostro. "No," la declaración fue firme y llena de confianza, "¿sabes por qué?" Samantha negó con la cabeza, "porque tú," la morena tocó la punta de la nariz de la niña con su dedo índice, "eres mi hija. Me encontraste, Sam y no dejaré que te alejes de mí. Aún tenemos que hacer tantas cosas," la castaña sonrió ante las honestas palabras de su madre, quien le besó ambas mejillas, "no dejaré que nada te suceda, lo prometo."

La débil pequeña alzó su dedo meñique derecho, "no puedes hacer una promesa sin sellarla con el dedo chiquito," dijo Samantha cuando vio la mirada confundida de la latina, pero luego de un par de cortos segundos, Santana dejó que su propio meñique abrazara el de su hija.

"Debes saber que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas," añadió la mujer sin dejar ir el delgado y diminuto dedo.

"¿Señora Fields-López?" La morena se volvió hacia la puerta, "la paciente ya deber ser atendida y su presencia ya es requerida para el trasplante."

"Deme un momento," Paige ya no se molestó en cerrar la puerta, usaba su presencia para apresurar las cosas.

"Ya es hora," Santana acarició el sedoso cabello de la pequeña, disfrutando de la familiar textura, "cuando termine todo esto, serás una niña sana y podremos hacer todo lo que tú quieras, ¿cómo suena eso?"

Samantha sonrió, creyendo en cada palabra que le decía su mamá. Algo tenía la modelo que le hacía sentir tanta seguridad, era la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando estaba con su otra madre, "¿podremos visitar _Disneyland_?"

"Absolutamente," la modelo se inclinó para poder besar una vez más la mejilla de su hija.

"¿Mamá puede venir también?"

Santana sintió una ligera incomodidad pero eso no le impidió sonreír con dulzura, "claro, Brittany también puede venir," la mujer tomó con fuerza la mano de su niña, "antes de que me vaya quiero prepararte porque cuando despiertes vas a estar sola en una habitación," Samantha se vio un poco sorprendida por esa información, "los médicos no nos dejarán entrar por algunas semanas para evitar que contraigas alguna enfermedad, pero tu mamá y yo estaremos afuera, no estarás sola aún cuando no puedas vernos, ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo," la niña trató de sonar convincente, pero tenía miedo y no quería estar sola, pero no lo externó en voz alta, "¿mami?" Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron a su hija, "t-te quiero, mami."

La mujer no pudo contener las lágrimas de emoción, nunca pensó que esas tres palabras pudieran significar tanto; su mente hizo una nota con la cual recordaría decirle esas palabras a su madre con más frecuencia. Santana abrazó a la niña con delicadeza, temiendo que su cuerpo estuviera hecho de cristal y que si el abrazo llegase a ser un poco más fuerte, su nena podría quebrarse. "Yo también te quiero," respondió la modelo para, finalmente, depositar otro beso en la frente de la castaña.

* * *

><p>Una batalla interna se había librado en la mente de Rachel luego de la llamada de Quinn, quien le informó a grandes rasgos de la situación; había dejado el trabajo sólo para estar ahí en el hospital, con Brittany, pero algo le impedía cruzar el recibidor… era como si tuviera miedo de ver a su ex novia, temía que el dolor fuese demasiado. Sabía que la mujer de ojos verdes no tardaría en marcharse de su vida y eso le partía el corazón, pues la amaba, pero no se podía obligar a aceptar un compromiso para el cual no se sentía lista.<p>

La castaña se sentía tan egoísta, porque, por ahora, lo único que importaba era que Samantha se recupera y que Santana alejara sus manos de la custodia de la niña. Rachel no estaba segura qué pensar de eso, sabía que la latina no era la mejor de las personas, pero no creía que fuera a llegar tan lejos.

Su par de piernas le guiaron a los ascensores, se introdujo en uno que ya tenía las puertas abiertas y presionó el botón del octavo piso. El trayecto duró unos pocos minutos y en ese tiempo se convenció de que su ex no importaba – al menos por el momento –, estaba ahí para apoyar a Brittany y nada más. Sus pasos fueron lentos al salir del ascensor, pero antes de seguir adelante, una conversación llamó su atención.

La actriz se detuvo y divisó a dos mujeres – una rubia y la otra castaña y alta. Ambas parecían estar inmersas en su discreta charla.

"Emily está muy preocupada, Santana lleva más de una hora ahí dentro y por lo que Carlos le dijo a la señora Abrams, Samantha está recibiendo la radiación necesaria para destruir su médula ósea," la castaña respiró profundamente, "pero eso no es lo curioso."

La rubia frunció el ceño, "¿a qué te refieres?"

La castaña se acercó un poco más a su amiga, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, "los resultados de ADN dicen que Santana es su madre."

"¡¿Qué?" Los ojos azules de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, "¿tiene una hija y no se lo dijo a Em?"

"Ese es el punto, ella no sabía… Samantha tiene dos madres…"

"¡HEY!" Exclamó Rachel cuando sintió que la charla se comenzaba a convertir en habladuría. Era bastante claro que esas dos personas conocían a Santana, pero por alguna razón le incomodaban sus murmullos.

Las otras dos mujeres miraron a la actriz con molestia, "oye, ésta es una conversación privada," dijo Spencer al percatarse de la presencia de la diva.

"Pues permíteme aclarar que tu conversación deja de ser privada cuando empiezas a hablar de la _privada_ situación que mis amigas deben enfrentar." La famosa castaña dio un paso hacia el frente de manera defensiva, "así que les pediré de la manera más educada que no murmuren de la condición tan especial de la que procede Samantha."

La abogada se irguió, mostrando un semblante profesional, "no sabía que Santana fuera amiga de Rachel Berry," sus ojos cafés miraron a su amiga, "¿se conocen por el trabajo o algo?"

"No, Santana se abstiene a asistir a las fiestas con actores de televisión o cine," por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Rachel se sintió invisible, pues esas desconocidas hablaban de ella sin prestarle la más mínima atención, "y por lo que sé Rachel Berry no es de su agrado, siempre está diciendo que su talento está sobrevaluado."

La actriz desvió su mirada con fastidio, sólo Santana López se atrevería a decir tales palabras, pero ella qué podía saber de trabajos sobrevaluados, pues el suyo no requería talento, sólo un delgado cuerpo. "Solíamos asistir a la misma preparatoria y estuvimos juntas en el coro," una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la popular castaña, "compartimos buenos momentos."

"¡Vaya! Santana está llena de sorpresas," exclamó Spencer con un tono sarcástico, "no me sorprendería saber que ella es la hija bastarda de Hitler o de algún otro dictador."

"No le hagas caso," los ojos azules de la rubia miraron de forma tímida a la famosa, como si trataran de interceder por el comportamiento de su amiga, "por cierto, soy Hanna y ella es Spencer. Somos amigas de Emily, la esposa de Santana."

"Mucho gusto." Rachel recordó su conversación con Jessy y no pudo evitar pensar que el mundo era demasiado pequeño y que todo el tiempo estuvo cerca de la hija de Brittany...

"Discúlpanos por la indiscreción," Spencer sacó de sus pensamientos a la actriz, "pero debes entendernos, resulta un poco increíble descubrir que la esposa de tu mejor amiga tiene una hija con su antigua novia…"

"Nunca fueron novias," interrumpió Rachel de manera indiferente.

"Pero…" la castaña miró a su amiga, "tuvieron algo importante entre ellas… tan importante que lograron tener una hija... juntas"

Los ojos cafés de Rachel divisaron a Quinn por un breve instante y fue cuando sintió que su corazón se encogía de manera dolorosa, su mente no registraba la conversación y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras dijo, "eso es lo que pasa cuando dos almas gemelas se unen." La castaña comenzó a alejarse, "si me disculpan… debo ir a hablar con alguien."

Hanna y Spencer se miraron con incomodidad, las palabras de la actriz hacían eco entre ellas. "¿Crees que Santana…?" La rubia no quería terminar de formular esa pregunta.

"Supongo que esto será su prueba. Lo que le depara nos dirá si de verdad ama a Emily y si no es así…" Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia cierta rubia que permanecía en su asiento cabizbaja y preocupada.

"Mandamos a asesinarla." Finalizó la rubia con seguridad y recibiendo la mirada desaprobatoria de su amiga, "¿qué?" Spencer desvió la mirada con fastidio para luego empezar a caminar hacia la sala de espera, "es decir, ya estuvimos en la cárcel una vez, no será problema."

"¡Reformatorio!" Siseó la abogada.

...

"¡Quinn!"

La editora se dio la media vuelta cuando escuchó su nombre y para su sorpresa, ahí estaba Rachel. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Quinn no pretendía que su voz se escuchara grosera, pero la actriz lo interpretó de esa manera.

"¿Qué hago aquí?" La castaña apretó la mandíbula, pues era bastante obvia la razón por la que estaba presente en ese hospital, "Brittany necesita apoyo."

"Pero tienes que estar en la obra…"

Rachel dejó salir un suspiro exasperado, "por ahora eso carece de importancia." Las dos mujeres se miraron fijamente, ya no sabían cómo comunicarse o cómo interactuar en presencia de la otra… todo se había perdido en menos de veinticuatro horas y ya no estaban seguras de querer reconstruir su relación. La indiferencia de Quinn helaba el corazón de la actriz así como su rechazo privó de sensaciones o emociones a la rubia. "Es mejor que vaya a ver cómo está Brittany…" la castaña se acomodó la correa de su bolso, "no tiene sentido que pierda mi tiempo _aquí_…" el '_contigo'_ fue implícito pero claro.

Brittany miró el reloj de pared, dándose cuenta de que ya había pasado más de hora y media desde que Santana se había marchado. No había podido ver a su hija y, luego del trasplante, tendría que esperar cerca de un mes para poder tocarla, abrazarla y besarla. Por otro lado, la amenaza de la morena seguía latente y no sabía si debía creerle o no.

Después de tantos años, pudo reconocer que ciertas cosas de su mejor amiga no habían cambiado, sin duda había madurado físicamente pero otras cosas seguían siendo las mismas, como su olor o su temperamento; sin embargo, su mirada se había transformado por completo pues ya no podía verse reflejada en ella. Era difícil de explicar, antes era como si pudiera ver su propia sombra en esos hermosos y expresivos ojos cafés, de manera que Santana no podía ver algo sin antes mirar a Brittany. No quería sentirse sorprendida, después de todo, la modelo era una mujer casada, pero ella misma también lo era y siempre había un momento en el que su mente se detenía sólo para pensar en su pasada amante… por un momento se preguntó si la latina se detenía a pensar en ella también.

Su visión se vio obstruida por una mano que sostenía un café, sus ojos azules no esperaban ver a la mujer frente a ella, "tómalo, lo necesitas." La rubia titubeó, pero no había comido en horas y al menos el café podría mitigar su hambre. "¿Puedo sentarme?"

"Sí, adelante," susurró la bailarina antes de soplar el vapor que emanaba del vaso desechable.

Emily también tenía un café, el cual bebió sólo para pretender que la situación no era tan complicada, lamentablemente, lo era. No obstante, su naturaleza afable le obligaba a hablar con la mujer que estaba sentada a su lado, "quiero disculparme," la asiática miraba su café con intensidad.

"¿Perdón?" La rubia miró a la otra mujer con confusión, no podía comprender por qué se disculpaba si no había hecho nada.

Los ojos oscuros de la morena miraron directamente los azules de Brittany, en ellos no había rencor, reproche o algún sentimiento negativo, lo cual resultó incómodo para la bailarina, "quiero disculparme por el comportamiento de Santana," la asiática le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, "imagino que aún recuerdas cómo es su temperamento," en sus labios se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa, "por favor, te ruego que no tomes sus palabras de manera personal, te puedo asegurar que no intentará quitarte a Sam."

Brittany sólo podía ver honestidad en esos rasgados ojos, los cuales también eran cálidos y poseían un atractivo exótico innegable. "Sé que no hablaba en serio," respondió Brittany en voz baja, incapaz de seguir viendo ese par de ojos, "pero jamás me imaginé que sus palabras pudieran lastimar tanto," la rubia dejó salir una agria risita, "ahora sé porqué todos le temían cuando éramos pequeñas, te destroza con las puras palabras."

"Trata de entenderla, ha sido un día de… puras sorpresas. No me sorprende su actitud," Emily se recargó en su asiento de forma cansada.

"Debió asustarse cuando Sam ya no resistió…" los ojos de ambas mujeres se enfrentaron una vez más y por un instante, la asiática dudó en decirle el inicio de la historia, pero no podían iniciar con mentiras.

"La primera sorpresa para San fue descubrir que tú eres la madre de la niña," la morena comenzó a jugar con el filo de su vaso, "luego, toda la verdad comenzó a… salir a la luz." Un incómodo silencio surgió entre ellas, pero al fin Emily se atrevió a preguntar, "¿siempre lo supiste? ¿Siempre supiste que San era… su otra madre?" Brittany asintió con la cabeza, afirmando con timidez la pregunta, "¿cómo?"

La rubia se encogió en hombros, "no lo sé… es algo que simplemente sabía," la mujer se masajeó la parte trasera de su cuello, como si la acción ahuyentara el creciente cansancio, "y cuando Samantha nació, pues fue una mera confirmación. Heredó muchas cosas de San…" al escuchar el tierno sobrenombre, Emily no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, porque se escuchaba _bien_… "su sonrisa, su temperamento, su astucia e inteligencia," en los labios de la bailarina se dibujó una tierna sonrisa.

"¿Por eso la nombraste Samantha? ¿Por qué Sam y San se parecen?"

Si en algo era buena Brittany además de la danza, era en distinguir los cambios de humor en la gente y podía asegurar que la asiática mostraba una pequeña señal de celos, su voz lo demostraba, "cuando era joven, la n y la m siempre me confundían." Emily se sintió desprevenida con esa confesión que no tenía nada que ver con la conversación. Sus ojos oscuros miraron a la mujer junto a ella con confusión, "supongo que por eso nombré así a mi hija, porque es fácil confundir los nombres y nadie se da cuenta."

La morena no sabía cómo responder o comportarse, pues prácticamente la rubia le había dicho que era frecuente que a Sam le llamara San y eso era un síntoma de no poder olvidar… pero era obvio que jamás podría olvidarla, su esposa le había ayudado a procrear una maravillosa niña, algo que no podía hacer con Emily, pues tras dos años de sexo, ningún bebé había crecido dentro de ella… ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso sólo Brittany había podido ser la afortunada? ¿O tal vez el problema tenía que ver con su propia fertilidad?

"¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida."

Emily agitó un poco su cabeza para que su mente renunciara a seguir pensando en extrañas teorías, "sí, estoy bien, gracias… es sólo que, todo va a cambiar a partir de ahora… nada va a ser igual."

"Lo sé…"

"¿Tu esposo qué opina de todo esto?"

Los ojos de Brittany se abrieron de par en par al recordar que no le había avisado a Artie de la situación. "Uhm… aún no le llamo."

La asiática enarcó una ceja, "¿tu hija está a punto de recibir un trasplante de su otra madre y tú no le has llamado?" La rubia agachó la mirada con vergüenza, "¿qué esperas? Supongo que querrá estar al tanto de la condición de Sam."

"Sí, tienes razón, es mejor que le llame," Brittany se puso de pie y antes de marcharse miró a la mujer que aún permanecía sentada. Era atractiva, se notaba que era inteligente y ya había mostrado ser una persona sensible y amable… esos atributos sólo provocaban que Brittany sintiera una ola de celos, pues siempre creyó que Santana y ella estaban destinadas a estar juntas, que ella sería la única mujer en la vida de la latina, pero al parecer había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. "Por cierto, gracias por el café."

* * *

><p>La extracción de médula ósea había resultado ser un procedimiento sencillo y rápido. Santana había tardado en salir sólo porque la anestesia había entumecido la parte inferior de su cuerpo, impidiéndole caminar o, en su defecto, mantenerse de pie. Cuando regresó a la sala de espera, lo primero que notó fue la dura mirada de su esposa, la cual le reprochaba en silencio su comportamiento y le prometía una larga discusión que no estaba dispuesta a llevar a cabo por el momento.<p>

Por alguna razón, no se sorprendió de ver a Rachel Berry sentada al otro lado de la habitación, sus grandes ojos cafés la miraban con simpatía y en sus labios estaba dibujada una pequeña sonrisa, la morena sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en señal de saludo, para luego dirigirse a la salida pero para su mala suerte se topó con Brittany. Algo en su interior le decía que debía hablar con ella, quizás debía ofrecerle una disculpa pero la rubia se encontraba hablando por teléfono y claramente pudo escuchar el nombre de Artie… en ese preciso momento, cualquier deseo de disculparse desapareció y se obligó a salir del complejo, necesitaba aire, necesitaba estar sola.

El frío nocturno acarició su rostro, refrescando su piel; por puro impulso, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y pudo percibir un olor a tabaco.

"Hey," susurró una dulce voz femenina, obligando a la latina a volver su rostro hacia la izquierda. Ahí, sentada en una banca y recargada en el muro, estaba Quinn sosteniendo un cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y medio. Santana no respondió el saludo, lo cual no tomó por sorpresa a la rubia, "apuesto a que extrañabas esta clase de dramas," la editora dejó salir una breve risita para luego inhalar un poco más de tabaco.

La modelo negó con la cabeza y, finalmente, se atrevió a sentarse junto a la otra mujer. Con familiaridad, tomó el cigarrillo de la rubia y aspiró un poco, "creí que estarías molesta conmigo," admitió la morena cuando el humo abandonó su sistema.

"Lo estoy," los ojos verdes de Quinn miraron a su compañera, "pero te conozco desde que éramos niñas y siempre supe que esa sería tu reacción," la rubia miró hacia el incansable tráfico que iba y venía, "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Confundida," Santana miró hacia el suelo, "tengo una hija con Brittany y aún trato de entender cómo pasó…" la mujer se encogió en hombros al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño, "sé cuándo sucedió pero no entiendo cómo fue posible…" sus ojos cafés miraron con intensidad a su antigua amiga, "¿estuviste ahí cuando Sam…?"

Quinn no necesitó que la pregunta fuera finalizada, sabía a la perfección a qué se refería la modelo. "Estuve ahí los nueve meses y en la sala de partos cuando nació, ahí fue donde comprobé que Britt no estaba loca como todos pensaban." La editora suspiró profundamente, "ella siempre supo que era tu bebé, nadie le creyó y bueno, cuando…" la rubia dudó en seguir con su relato, pero era necesario que la latina supiera a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, "cuando Artie lo comprobó, ya estaba comprometido y su consciencia lo obligó a hacerse cargo de la bebé."

"Dime que la trata bien."

La rubia presionó la colilla del cigarro entre sus labios, inhalado una vez más el tabaco; sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando el humo avanzaba por su garganta, "hasta donde sé, la ha criado como si se tratara de su propia hija." Sus ojos verdes notaron la curiosidad de su compañera, "Brittany y yo no hablamos en casi seis años. El sábado me llamó desesperada… y bueno, básicamente necesitaba un lugar en donde quedarse, así que le ofrecí que se quedara con Rachel y conmigo."

Santana frunció el ceño, pues no se imaginaba a Quinn y a Rachel compartiendo el mismo techo – o ciudad. "¿Vives con el _hobbit_?" Por primera vez en horas, la modelo dejó escapar una genuina risa, "en serio, ¿cómo la soportas?"

Por un instante, la editora sintió que entre ellas aún existía un vínculo, una conexión que no había experimentado en años, "¿quieres escuchar algo más gracioso?" La modelo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, invitándola a responder su propia pregunta, "fuimos novias por cuatro años."

"¡Wow!" la latina tomó una vez más el cigarrillo y parecía que su rostro no podía contener el asombro, "debí suponer que todos esos dibujos pornográficos que hacías en el baño eran una señal, Fabray o ¿es que ahora debo llamarte _Fabgay_?" Al escuchar el sobrenombre, Quinn golpeó ligeramente a su compañera con el codo, "espera…" los ojos cafés de la modelo miraron con intensidad a la otra mujer, "¿dijiste fueron? ¿Sigues viviendo con ella aún cuando ya no son novias?"

"Terminamos ayer… terminé con ella ayer. Planeo mudarme, tal vez regresar a Lima," Quinn se encogió en hombros, "no sé aún cuales son mis planes."

"Seré indiscreta pero ¿por qué terminaron?"

La rubia respiró hondo, "le pedí matrimonio y me dijo que no."

Santana gesticuló disgusto al escuchar esa razón, logrando que su entrecejo y sus labios se fruncieron, "¿por qué querrías pasar toda tu vida con la mujer más desesperante de este mundo?"

"No tengo la menor idea… creo que porque es la única mujer con la que he estado y me he sentido cómoda."

"¿La única mujer con la que has estado?" La latina dejó salir una risa sarcástica, "si no has estado con nadie más entonces ¿cómo sabes que ella es la indicada?"

Quinn abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué responder ante esa cuestión, "¿t-tú… tú cómo supiste que tu esposa era la indicada?" Su voz era titubeante, pero la editora sabía que nadie la podría entender como su antigua amiga.

"Pues…" Santana frunció el ceño mientras pensaba en una manera clara de explicar su inclinación por el matrimonio, "sentí que era lo correcto, ya no me podía imaginar la vida sin Emily. Me hacía sentir que nadie podía compararse con ella…"

"Así me hace sentir Rach," interrumpió la rubia.

"No puedes compararla con alguien porque no existe alguien con quien compararla, Q. Es ilógico."

La mujer de ojos verdes sintió una agradable sensación cuando escuchó el pequeño apelativo, un signo de confianza y amistad. "¿Cuántas fueron necesarias para que te decidieras por Emily?"

Santana se recargó en el muro del hospital, "perdí la cuenta luego de la número veinticuatro y eso fue hace años," Quinn miró a la morena con incredulidad, "no me siento orgullosa," puntualizó la modelo, "fueron de mis peores momentos… El punto es que cuando conocí a Emily, supe de inmediato que no quería estar con ninguna otra mujer, pero eso sólo lo puedes asegurar cuando has estado con más de una."

"¿Me estás recomendando que me acueste con otras mujeres?"

"¿Por qué no? Tal vez ni siquiera eres gay..."

"Lo soy…" interrumpió la otra mujer con seguridad, "creo que por eso mi relaciones con los hombres fracasaron, nunca me sentí totalmente atraída por ellos."

"Necesitamos hablar," la voz de Emily interrumpió la casual conversación.

La rubia se sintió un poco decepcionada por la imprevista aparición de la otra morena, así que se limitó a posar su mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga, agradeciéndole la plática, "nos vemos adentro."

El matrimonio esperó a que Quinn desapareciera para poder charlar en privado… "te vas a disculpar," ordenó la asiática con una voz autoritaria que Santana nunca había escuchado antes.

"No…"

"¡No es una opción, Santana!" Interrumpió Emily con enfado a causa de la necedad de su mujer, "su hija está internada de emergencia y lo primero que le dices es que se la vas a quitar."

La modelo se puso de pie por puro impulso, sintiendo que su cuerpo se ahogaba en frustración, "¡no me parece justo que no hayan hecho nada!"

"¡Tú no sabes eso! No sabes cuáles son sus limitantes, ¿qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar?"

"¡Cualquier cosa!" Gritó Santana, "robar un banco, vender un riñón…" la asiática miró a la latina con incredulidad, "sabes que no me detengo, si para salvarla hubiera tenido que traicionar la moral o mis valores, no lo habría dudado ni por un segundo."

Emily negó con la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, "lo único que sé es que estás siendo inmadura y absurda."

La modelo cruzó sus brazos de manera defensiva, "¿por qué estás tan tranquila? Acabas de enterarte que por alguna extraña razón tengo una hija con otra mujer… una mujer de la que estuve más que enamorada."

La otra morena se acercó a su esposa, acarició sus brazos con ambas manos mientras que su mirada se suavizaba. Sabía que debía ser madura aún cuando no entendiera tampoco la situación, "Sam es una gran niña y ahora es mucho más especial por el simple hecho de que es tuya. Que también sea hija de Brittany no me asusta porque sé que ya no sientes nada por ella, tal vez ahora estamos obligadas a ser parte de esa familia, pero tú eres mía, tú me elegiste a mí para ser tu esposa y jamás dudaré de tu amor y fidelidad." Santana miró a Emily con timidez, "lo que sea que hayas tenido con ella está en el pasado y realmente me tiene sin cuidado."

"¿Tanto confías en mí?"

"Te confío mi vida, San," la asiática sonrió con ternura antes de besar castamente los labios de su mujer, "y por eso te estoy pidiendo que te disculpes con ella y le asegures que no alejarás a Sam de su lado. Si hicieras eso, estaría muy decepcionada."

La modelo abrazó a su esposa, "sólo porque tú me lo pides," susurró la mujer.

* * *

><p>Artie arrojó el teléfono a la cama con resentimiento. Se sintió estúpido por haberse dejado engañar por Samantha, pues era claro que había planeado todo a costa de su propia salud… la niña había traído de regreso su miedo más grande, había traído de regreso a la única persona que podía destruir su familia, la única que podía robársela sin esfuerzo. Aún cuando Brittany le hubiera asegurado que nada cambiaría entre ellos, el castaño no podía evitar sentir que las horas de vida de su matrimonio estaban contadas…<p>

**TBC...**


	14. Interludio

**Lamento mi desaparición, pero he tenido unas muy difíciles semanas. Agradezco sus reviews y la adición de esta historia a sus favoritos. Estaré publicando siete capítulos en los próximos días, así que espero les esté gustando esta historia.**

**En uno de los reviews me pidieron mi twitter, así que pueden checar mi profile, ahí lo encontrarán si es que quieren agregarme.**

**Una nota muy larga, así que por ahora los dejo con este capítulo de relleno… ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

><p>Las primeras buenas noticias habían llegado luego de veintiún días de espera e incansable preocupación. Anthony Earhart, el oncólogo a cargo del caso de Samantha, les había informado a ambas madres que el trasplante se había adaptado muy bien al cuerpo de la niña y que, sorprendentemente, las mejorías eran rápidas. Aún era prematuro asegurar una recuperación total, pero si las cosas seguían como hasta ese momento, Samantha Pierce-López sería dada de alta en aproximadamente una semana más. Tanto Brittany como Santana estaban al borde de una incontenible emoción ya que sus plegarias habían sido respondidas y las dos consideraban que éste era un milagro que pagarían mientras estuvieran vivas.<p>

Los ojos azules de la bailarina miraron a la otra mujer y lo primero que vio fue que sus oscuros ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, en sus labios estaba dibujada una relajada sonrisa y sus dos manos se encontraban cubriendo la parte izquierda de su pecho, como si quisieran impedir que su corazón saltara de su cuerpo. La imagen era hermosa y Brittany se permitió olvidar el conflicto que aún existía entre ellas, su cuerpo quería abrazar a esa mujer que le había salvado la vida a su hija, quería llenarla de besos, quería ofrecerle su propia existencia en gratitud… pero antes de que su mente tomara cualquier tipo de decisión, Santana se puso de pie y abrazó al doctor, olvidando la formalidad.

La bailarina frunció el ceño al notar que el médico rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de la modelo. Sus mejillas se habían ruborizado y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Quizás era normal, pues Santana era una mujer atractiva, le pagaban por ese simple hecho y su imagen aparecía en grandes anuncios publicitarios, pero la actitud del hombre hacia la morena era poco discreta, era coqueto aún cuando Emily estuviera presente. Brittany sintió un ardor en su pecho cuando el abrazo se extendió más de lo debido.

"¿Hay alguna otra cosa que debamos saber?" La rubia se puso de pie y gracias al indiferente tono de voz usado, las otras dos personas se separaron.

El doctor Earhart se aclaró la garganta y recuperó su aspecto profesional, "por ahora no, pero si existiera cualquier novedad yo les avisaré de inmediato."

"Muchas gracias por todo, Tony," los ojos azules de Brittany miraron de inmediato a la otra mujer con incredulidad, la familiaridad entre ellos era… molesta, "de verdad, no sé cómo agradecerte."

"Es mi trabajo, Tana, no tienes qué agradecer absolutamente nada." Anthony se acercó a la modelo para poder depositar un beso de despedida en su mejilla. Tras ese tímido acto, el médico le ofreció su mano a la rubia, "señora Abrams, cualquier cosa, estoy para servirle."

Brittany dudó en estrechar la mano del oncólogo, pero finalmente lo hizo, de lo contrario, sus celos quedarían al descubierto, "gracias por todo," dijo entre dientes la bailarina, para luego forzar una falsa sonrisa.

Ambas mujeres salieron del consultorio médico, caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sala de espera, en donde Emily esperaba a su esposa. Era complicado describir la extraña fuerza que las envolvía cuando estaban solas, había tanto por decir pero ninguna se atrevía a dar el primer paso y eso estaba matando a Brittany lentamente.

Por su lado, Santana se sentía igual de incómoda, durante los últimos días, su esposa no dejaba de presionarla para que hablara con la otra madre de su hija, estaba obligada a pedirle una disculpa luego de lo sucedido tres semanas atrás, pero la necia naturaleza de la modelo se lo impedía, sentía que su orgullo estaba siendo doblegado. En su mente, tenía todo el derecho de haberse comportado de esa manera pues la bailarina había arriesgado la integridad física de su hija, quizás por miedo, pero al fin y al cabo, para la latina, esta situación se pudo haber evitado.

"¿Qué dijo el médico?" Preguntó Emily cuando Santana pisó la sala de espera.

Esa pregunta no tuvo una respuesta verbal inmediata, Santana se permitió sonreír ampliamente, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro relajado. "Está mejorando," la modelo besó las manos de su mujer, "Tony dice que aún no se puede asegurar su recuperación, pero estoy segura que lo hará."

Brittany sintió que el corazón se le encogía cuando atestiguó la dulce interacción del matrimonio Fields-López. Sintió una envidia familiar y, al mismo tiempo, se sintió fuera de lugar, como si estuviera presenciando un momento privado que sólo les pertenecía a esas dos personas. Silenciosamente se alejó, pues era demasiado para ella… era triste ser una espectadora cuando en el pasado llegó a ser el único objeto de la afección de la atractiva hispana.

"Lamento interrumpir," la voz de Hanna se hizo presente, obligando a las otras dos mujeres a desviar su mutua atención, "pero me imagino que sabrás porqué estoy aquí," sus ojos azules miraron a Santana con detenimiento, quien al parecer desconocía la respuesta. "No me digas que olvidaste que tienes que tomar un avión en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas."

"¡Mierda!" Exclamó la latina, llevando su mano izquierda a su frente. Los sucesos acontecidos los últimos días habían desplazado a segundo plano la cita de trabajo que ya le había sido agendada con anterioridad; la Semana de la Moda en París era la semana más importante de su año laboral y su presencia ya había sido solicitada por los diseñadores con más renombre y, no sólo eso, resultaba ser que ella era la modelo que encabezaba cuatro pasarelas. "Hanna, lo siento, lo olvidé por completo, pero no voy a poder asistir."

"Santana," la rubia respiró profundamente, "entiendo la situación por la que estás pasando, lo digo en serio, pero es una mala idea que no asistas."

La morena frunció el ceño con molestia, "lo que es una mala idea es que me vaya justo ahora cuando mi hija está postrada en la cama de un hospital porque estuvo a punto de morir. Entiéndelo, no me voy a mover de aquí." La mujer trató de reponerse, no quería hacer una escena más, ya había tomado su decisión y esa era quedarse en donde estaba hasta que Samantha fuera dada de alta.

"Yo sé que eso es lo más sensato y te admiro por eso," por un momento sus ojos azules miraron a su amiga, pero lo único que recibió de Emily fue una mirada de incredulidad y reproche, "escucha, si no vas a París, tu carrera se va arruinar y no me refiero solamente al modelaje. Ya habíamos hablado de tu posible retiro y de tus planes de seguir en la industria de la moda. Piénsalo, ésta puede ser tu gloriosa despedida y te aseguro que tendrás el respaldo de poderosas personas para cualquier proyecto que emprendas." Su clara mirada se enganchó con la de la modelo quien, al parecer, comenzaba a considerar esa propuesta. Debía buscar maneras de estar cerca de su hija y si seguía siendo modelo, eso sería imposible pero tampoco podía depender del sueldo de su esposa, para Santana sería injusto usar ese dinero para mantener las necesidades de Samantha, quien era el producto de un romance pasado. "¿Qué dices?"

La modelo miró a su esposa con timidez y fue cuando tomó su decisión, "envía al chofer temprano. Ahí estaré."

Hanna sonrió con tranquilidad, pues era su trabajo supervisar el comportamiento de las modelos que trabajaban en la agencia y asegurar que cada una de ellas cumpliera con sus compromisos. "Genial, asegúrate de estar lista a las 7AM," la rubia se acercó a su mejor amiga para besar su mejilla, "no te vas a arrepentir San, ahora debo irme, debo asegurarme de tener todos los pasaportes listos."

Santana no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad, pues no estaría presente cuando Samantha fuera dada de alta, se perdería la oportunidad de abrazarla una vez más y de besar sus tiernas mejillas. Pero Hanna tenía razón, si no iba a París, cualquier deseo de seguir en la industria sería inexistente y sus oportunidades se reducirían sustancialmente.

"¿Estás segura de tu decisión?" Preguntó Emily con consternación.

"Sí," la respuesta distaba de poseer confianza, "además, será la última vez que lo haga. Ya es hora de que busque otro pasatiempo."

La asiática sonrió con adoración, pues este último viaje también significaba que su esposa estaba lista para formar una familia con ella. Sin aviso alguno, la mujer se inclinó para besar a la modelo, fue un beso casto pero intenso. "Te amo," susurró la mujer.

"Y yo a ti," ahora fue Santana la que se acercó para iniciar otro beso pero Emily se alejó de pronto, provocando que el entrecejo de la morena se frunciera con confusión.

"Tienes una obligación pendiente y no te puedes ir hasta que la cumplas."

Santana sabía a la perfección a que se refería su mujer, "¿sigues con eso?"

"Se lo debes."

La latina desvió la mirada con fastidio, "yo no le debo absolutamente nada. Ella es la que me debe nueve años, nunca voy a poder recuperar ese tiempo con mi hija…" la modelo cruzó los brazos de manera defensiva sobre su pecho, "ella es la que me debería pedir una disculpa."

"Sé que eso estuvo mal, San," Emily tomó los brazos de su esposa, obligándola a tomar una posición más relajada, "pero tú la humillaste frente a muchas personas, le dijiste cosas horribles y por eso debes disculparte, es lo correcto."

Santana suspiró profundamente, "voy por algo de comer…"

"Santana…"

"¡Lo haré!" Exclamó la morena al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de Emily, "pero luego de comer algo."

* * *

><p>La frustración invadía su cuerpo con cada segundo que transcurría. Santana ya había introducido su billete de un dólar cinco veces en la máquina de golosinas y, una vez más, se lo había rechazado.<p>

"¡Demonios! Sólo quiero unos estúpidos _Skittles_," la morena golpeó la máquina con la palma de su mano, para luego tomar el billete y borrar las arrugas que la máquina había formado en el suave papel moneda color verde. "Estúpida máquina," dijo entre dientes la chica cuando la máquina rechazó el billete de nueva cuenta.

"Si sabes que una máquina no sucumbe ante tus crueles palabras, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron a Quinn, quien regresaba del trabajo sólo para llevarle ropa limpia a Brittany y hacerle compañía, esa comenzaba a ser una costumbre. Sin embargo, la rubia de ojos verdes no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con la modelo desde hacía tres semanas.

"¿En serio?" La mirada de la morena se volvió hacia el objeto de su infortunio, "entonces he estado perdiendo mi tiempo."

Quinn sonrió al mismo tiempo que abandonaba la pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo en el suelo; se acercó a la otra mujer y sin permiso tomó el billete y como si el universo hubiera estado en contra de Santana, la máquina aceptó el dinero, ahora sólo faltaba introducir el código de la golosina.

Con un poco más de tranquilidad, Santana tecleó el número, pero para su mala suerte, la máquina dejó caer el producto equivocado. "¡Estúpida máquina!" La modelo estaba tentada a arrojar los _M&M's_ con maní hacia el inútil objeto. "Era mi último dólar." La morena miró a la editora con hastío pero lo único que hizo fue extender la palma de su mano, "dame un dólar."

Quinn desvió su mirada con fastidio a causa de la grosera petición, pero sentía que debía cumplir el capricho de su amiga, por lo que sacó de su cartera un billete de un dólar. Estaba dispuesta a dárselo a la latina, pero ésta le obligó a hacer todo el trabajo, pues estaba segura que la máquina conspiraba en su contra. "Ten tus dulces," la rubia le extendió los dulces con envoltorio rojo a la otra mujer, "¿cuál es tu urgencia?"

"No sabes cómo me antoja un cigarrillo en este momento pero Emily se enfada si fumo. Los dulces resultan ser un buen sustituto." La latina se introdujo cinco pequeños dulces en la boca.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en los labios de la rubia.

Santana miró con indignación a la editora, "claro que no."

"Lo estás totalmente," se mofó Quinn para luego dejar escapar una divertida risa, "dime, tal vez te puedo ayudar a superar tu nerviosismo."

"Ugh… para de hablar _Fabgay_," la modelo saboreó los ácidos dulces multicolor, trataba de relajarse, pues no era sencillo para ella hablar… tal vez ese era el problema, siempre tuvo problemas para comunicarse con Brittany, al menos los tuvo luego de que se sinceró con ella acerca de sus sentimientos poco… convencionales y amistosos. "Debo disculparme con Brittany por todo lo que le dije… pero…" la mujer se encogió en hombros, "pero no me siento cómoda."

"Si lo estás haciendo por tu esposa, te recomiendo que no lo hagas."

"¿Qué?"

Quinn levantó su maleta del suelo, para luego enfrentar la mirada confundida de la latina, "es que no es justo que te disculpes con Britt si no lo sientes, si no eres honesta," la rubia se acercó a la otra mujer sólo para robarle un par de caramelos, "le debes una disculpa, pero no lo hagas porque Emily te lo exige, debes hacerlo porque tú crees que es necesario." Los exóticos ojos verdes de la editora miraron a la modelo con sutileza, "la pregunta es: ¿crees que le debes una disculpa a la madre de tu hija?"

Santana se sintió avergonzada, era como si su propia madre la estuviera reprendiendo de manera discreta. "Sí, le debo una disculpa pero en mi defensa debo decir que ella me conoce, debería saber que nada de lo que dije ese día era cierto."

"No Santana, no lo sabe," Quinn colocó su mano en el hombro de su antigua amiga, "han pasado muchos años, ambas han cambiado y Brittany siente que ya no te conoce. Debes asegurarle que no alejarás a Samantha de su lado, debes ser directa."

La punta del zapato de la morena golpeó el suelo un par de veces, era un acto infantil pero así se sentía, como una niña… como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido. "Ya no sé cómo acercarme a ella… es raro, ¿me entiendes?"

"Es Brittany, es súper sencillo acercarse a ella," la editora colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de la modelo, "además, los _M&M's _con maní son sus favoritos, ¿te acuerdas?"

"Cómo olvidarlo, me hacía comprar bolsas enteras de estas cosas…" Santana detuvo sus palabras cuando sus ojos se detuvieron a ver el envoltorio amarillo, tantos recuerdos comenzaron a fluir en su mente que hablar comenzaba a ser un desafío.

"Y jamás le dijiste que no," puntualizó Quinn con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, pues una parte de ella recordó con satisfacción aquellos años de estrecha amistad pero también saboreó una extraño sabor amargo que nacía de esa antigua envidia que sentía por Brittany.

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba consciente de que su vida no había resultado ser como alguna vez soñó, no dudaba de que quería a su marido, el cariño que sentía por él era honesto, pero Artie nunca le hizo sentir sensaciones tan intensas, estar a su lado le hacía sentir seguridad, el hombre le enseñó a respetarse a sí misma pero nada más; su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la necesidad de algo más… más emocionante.<p>

La rubia se ensimismó tanto en sus propios pensamientos que no se percató de la persona que se sentó a su lado.

"Hey," esa voz era un tímido susurro, pero Brittany podía reconocerla aún cuando hubiera pasado casi una década. Sus ojos celestes miraron a la mujer sentada a su lado, pero ésta no se atrevió a verla. "Quinn te trajo esto," Santana le ofreció la maleta a la otra mujer, quien de inmediato la tomó.

"Gracias," murmuró la bailarina.

Un pesado silencio las envolvió y ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir algo, pues temían que cualquier palabra malinterpretada pudiera desatar una nueva discusión. La rubia comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con las hazas de la pequeña maleta, mientras que la modelo miraba fijamente el muro que tenía en frente.

"Brittany yo..." Santana hizo una pausa para poder respirar profundamente y calmar su acelerado ritmo cardiaco, el cual se lo atribuía a su pobre capacidad de arrepentimiento, "y-yo no hablaba en serio cuando te dije todas esas cosas el otro día." La morena se humedeció sus secos labios, su oscura mirada miró hacia el suelo, pues se sentía apenada, "necesito que entiendas que no sería capaz de alejar a Sam de tu lado."

Los ojos claros de la bailarina miraron el perfil de la otra mujer con incredulidad, "¿de verdad?" La modelo sólo pudo asentir afirmativamente lo que produjo que la rubia dejara escapar un relajado suspiro, pudo sentir que un peso abandonaba su pecho y le permitía respirar con propiedad. "Por un momento pensé que… que cumplirías esas palabras."

"Perdóname," Santana no tenía planeado pronunciar esa palabra, quizás un sinónimo que no tuviera tanta importancia. Esa única palabra poseía tanta fuerza y honestidad que no pudo evitar sentir fastidio por sí misma pero ya no podía retractarse, así que optó por seguir con su disculpa. "No estaba pensando con claridad y todo lo que dije fue como vómito verbal y luego esa bofetada me…"

"Tú perdóname por eso," interrumpió la bailarina y gracias a eso logró ver esa hipnotizante mirada que le hacía sentir tantas cosas.

Inconscientemente, la latina cubrió su propia mejilla con la palma de su mano, "no, estabas en todo tu derecho, me sobrepasé pero… pero todo fue tan rápido, saber que t-tú y…" la mujer comenzó a tartamudear sin querer, algo poco característico de ella, "saber que n-nosotras tenemos una hija y que estaba enferma fue demasiado," sus ojos miraron con intensidad a su antigua mejor amiga, "sé que debió ser difícil para ustedes, pero…" por primera vez Santana le esbozó una tierna sonrisa a Brittany, "has hecho una gran trabajo, Samantha es perfecta y no sé, supongo que te lo debo a ti y a…" la modelo frunció la nariz, gesticulando una infantil y juguetona mueca, "Artie."

La bailarina sonrió ante ese comportamiento, pero una parte de su mente buscó alguna señal de desagrado cuando la latina pronunció el nombre de su esposo, trataba de identificar algo de amargura en su voz y, para su sorpresa, no había ninguna clase de rencor… fue decepcionante porque esa era una clara señal de que Santana ya la había superado.

"Él ha intentado ser…"

"Puedes decirlo, sé que es su figura paterna, no me molesta," Santana añadió cuando se percató del titubeo de la otra mujer.

"Ese es el punto, él lo ha intentado pero ese es tu lugar," los ojos azules de la rubia miraron con detenimiento a la modelo, tratando de expresar entera honestidad, "Sam siempre estuvo consciente de que Artie no es su padre… es extraño de explicar," Brittany se encogió en hombros, "por eso siempre trató de mantener ese lugar intacto, era como si estuviera segura de que tú aparecerías."

"Wow," Santana no pudo evitar esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa, sentía que una extraña emoción la invadía y, de un momento a otro, recordó que pronto debía partir. Necesitaba decirle a Brittany para que ella le pudiera explicar a la niña. "¿Tienes hambre?"

El estómago de la bailarina gruñó un poco cuando esa pregunta fue formulada, provocando que su blanco rostro se ruborizada, "ten…" la modelo le ofreció los chocolates con maní, "esto mitigará tu hambre."

"¡Mis favoritos!" Brittany tomó el paquete y no tardó en saborear el dulce confitado.

Santana desvió su mirada cuando el rostro de su compañera irradió una satisfacción tan inocente, la manera en cómo fruncía los labios dejaba en claro que el dulce sabor de los chocolates era único, al menos para ella.

"Debo decirte algo… bueno, necesito que lo sepas para que puedas decírselo a Sam."

Los ojos azules de la rubia miraron con curiosidad a la mujer a su lado, "¿qué es?" Su voz temblaba a causa de la expectativa y su mente se comenzó a formar posibles hipótesis que no resultaban ser nada agradables.

"No voy a poder estar presente cuando Samantha sea dada de alta, pronto debo estar en Francia y el viaje tardará como diez días pero puede extenderse. No puedo asegurarte cuando voy a regresar."

Brittany masticó lentamente el chocolate que tenía en la boca, contrarrestando de esa manera un sabor amargo producto de esa noticia. "Sam se va a decepcionar… te acaba de encontrar Santana. ¿No puedes posponer el viaje o algo así?"

Ese reproche ensombrecía la dulce voz de la rubia, la modelo sentía que no le debía más explicaciones, pero necesitaba hacerlo por su pequeña castaña y, en menor medida, por la otra madre de su hija. "Tengo que hacerlo," era incómodo hablar de esa manera tan sincera cuando no tenían un contacto visual, "Brittany, mírame." Los ojos celestes de la bailarina miraron a la mujer a su lado de una forma tímida, quería esconder la decepción que sentía… pero no estaba segura si la decepción era porque Santana le fallaba a Samantha o porque quería, egoístamente, más momentos como éste. "Será la última vez que viajo, ahora que encontré a Sam, sé que es el momento de iniciar un proyecto que no dependa de nadie y también porque necesito recuperar nueves años."

"¿Cómo?" Una emoción comenzó a crecer en el estómago de la bailarina, se sentía como el revoloteo de una mariposa que se iba multiplicando segundo a segundo.

"Por mi… por _nuestra_ hija voy a regresar a Lima." Santana debía entender que la pequeña no era solamente suya, sino que ahora, debía empezar a incorporar a la rubia, después de todo, ellas dos la habían procreado… de alguna manera aún desconocida.

"¿Hablas en serio?" Las mariposas en el estómago de Brittany ya eran demasiadas y le era complicado esconder su emoción. "¡Eso es estupendo!"

Ver a la rubia tan emocionada provocó que Santana se ruborizara un poco, había olvidado lo adorable que era esa mujer, pero un momento después, se dio cuenta de que no era correcto pensar eso ¿o sí? La modelo se aclaró la garganta al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada.

"Sí. Em y yo ya lo discutimos y las dos acordamos que es lo más sensato." La sonrisa en el rostro de Brittany se ensombreció al escuchar a su antigua amiga referirse con tanto cariño a su esposa. "Uhm…" la morena jugó con su costoso reloj de pulso, "creo que debes discutirlo con Artie… tú sabes, para que las cosas no sean… _tan_ incómodas."

Y fue en ese momento en el que la rubia recordó que tenía un esposo que le esperaba en casa. "Lo haré pero…" Santana se puso de pie, dispuesta a retirarse pues todo comenzaba a tornarse familiar, por decirlo de alguna manera, "me alegra que regreses."

"Por el bien de Sam, ¿cierto?"

Brittany también se levantó de su lugar con el único propósito de estar al mismo nivel que la otra mujer, "claro… por Sam."

* * *

><p>Los médicos no podían estar más satisfechos con la recuperación de Samantha. Ya había pasado un mes desde que la niña había ingresado al hospital y ahora podía irse, más sana que nunca. Aún debía tomar medicamentos para fortalecer su sistema inmunológico, pero ya no existían riegos importantes y por fin era libre de marcharse a su hogar.<p>

"¿Dónde está mami?" Preguntó Samantha con curiosidad por octava vez ese día.

Brittany miró a su hija con ternura mientras cerraba la maleta que había llevado consigo el día que dejó Lima, pues ese mismo día debían regresar a su hogar. "Ya te lo dije Samy, San está trabajando y no va a poder venir."

"¿Y no puede pedir permiso? ¿Está enfadada conmigo?" La pequeña castaña mordió su labio inferior con preocupación, sabía que había hecho mal en escaparse para buscar a su otra madre, pero la morena le había prometido que no se enojaría.

La rubia se sentó junto a su hija para luego acariciar su terso cabello, "no está enfadada, cariño. Es sólo que está en otro país y no puede estar aquí." Con delicadeza, los blancos dedos de la mujer tomaron la barbilla de la niña, obligándola a verla a los ojos, "¿sabes que me dijo tu mami?" Samantha negó con la cabeza, aún triste porque Santana no estaba ahí con ella, "que tan pronto como regrese de su viaje, irá a Lima. Pero no de visita…" los ojos verde olivo de la niña se abrieron de par en par, "irá a Lima para quedarse, sólo por ti," finalizó la bailarina tocando la punta de la nariz de su hija con su dedo índice.

"¿Para siempre?" Preguntó Samantha con inocente esperanza.

Brittany sabía que no era correcto afirmar algo de lo cual no estaba totalmente segura, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una visita inesperada la salvó.

"Creo que a San no le molestaría, siempre y cuando tú estés ahí con ella," respondió la esposa de la modelo.

"¡Emily!" Exclamó la castaña para luego arrancar a correr y abrazar la cintura de la asiática con ambos brazos.

La mujer correspondió el abrazo, para luego besar la cabeza de la niña, "¿cómo estás, preciosa?"

"¡Bien!" Respondió Samantha con una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja, "hoy regresamos a Lima."

"¿Tan pronto?" La pregunta estaba dirigida a Brittany quien sentía una extraña sensación… no, de hecho esa sensación tenía nombre: celos. Esa mujer poseía a una de las personas que más amaba en este mundo y, al parecer, se comenzaba a ganar a otra.

"Sam debe regresar a la escuela y no he visto a Artie en un mes."

"Debes extrañar a tu esposo."

¿De verdad lo extrañaba? La rubia parpadeó un par de veces con inseguridad pero debía responder algo, aún cuando fuese una mentira, "sí, claro…"

Emily sonrió para luego arrodillarse frente a la hija de su mujer, "¿qué crees?"

"¿Qué?" La energía que emanaba del cuerpo de Samantha era peculiar, su piel comenzaba a tomar color y la oscuras ojeras que estaban bajo sus ojos ya eran casi imperceptibles.

"Ayer llegué a la casa y me encontré un regalo que tenía tu nombre," la morena tomó una gran bolsa de regalo y se la ofreció a la niña.

"¡Wow!" Los ojos de Samantha se iluminaron cuando descubrió que el regalo era un pony azul de felpa, "¡Lo mando mi mami!" Exclamó la castaña cuando vio la pequeña nota que Santana había escrito sólo para ella.

Brittany trató de enfocar toda su atención en la emoción de su hija, pero una maleta de viaje color blanco marfil la distrajo, "¿qué es eso?"

Emily dirigió su vista hacia la misma dirección que los ojos claros de la bailarina, "oh, eso," la asiática tomó el asa del objeto y lo llevó hasta donde estaba la otra mujer, "es la ropa de Sam."

"No, la ropa de _mi_ hija está aquí, no te preocupes."

La morena pudo apreciar el énfasis que Brittany puso en esas palabras, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, "esta ropa se la compró Santana, me parece que debes aceptarla ya que también es la madre de Sam."

"Creo que es demasiado," respondió la rubia cuando notó que la maleta estaba pesada.

"Sí, bueno, San no sabe de límites cuando se trata de ropa y ahora que sabe que Sam es su hija, creo que tratará de consentirla con todo lo que pueda."

"La va a malcriar."

Emily sonrió, "bueno, creo que tú estarás ahí para impedirlo," sus ojos oscuros miraron a la pequeña que aún estaba ensimismada en su regalo, "después de todo, has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora."

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta mujer tenía que ser tan amable y… perfecta? Brittany no lo entendía, era molesto porque eso le impedía sentir desagrado, le hacía sentirse más que celosa y la confundía… ¿acaso no tenía ningún defecto? Eso le facilitaría las cosas.

"¿Estás lista?" Quinn llegó en el momento más oportuno y la rubia no podía sentirse más agradecida, no podía estar un minuto más con esa 'esposa modelo'. "Oh, hola Emily," saludó la otra rubia cuando se percató de su presencia.

"Hola."

Brittany tomó todas sus pertenencias con rapidez, "Sam, despídete."

La niña se acercó a la asiática quien se arrodilló una vez más para poder besar la mejilla de la niña, "tú también vendrás a Lima, ¿verdad?"

"Tan pronto como San regrese, estaremos ahí."

Brittany y Quinn observaron la interacción; ambas sabían que las cosas se complicarían tan pronto Santana pisara la ciudad en la que creció. La rubia de ojos azules aún debía discutir la anexión de la morena en la vida de la niña con su esposo y eso no sería nada sencillo, pues el castaño era poco discreto cuando se trataba de la paranoia que sentía cuando el nombre _Santana_ era pronunciado…

"Nos vemos pronto," dijo la asiática para luego ver como esas dos mujeres y la hija de su esposa se alejaban.

La conclusión era simple y clara: tiempos difíciles se avecinaban.

**TBC…**


	15. De Regreso en Lima

**Les dije que la actualización sería rápida y aquí la tienen. Sólo una pequeña aclaración, este capítulo fue escrito mucho antes de que 'Rumors' se estrenara, por lo que, en ese entonces, no tenía la menor idea de la existencia de Lord Tubbington… aclarado ese detalle, les dejo este capítulo.**

* * *

><p><em>La tranquilidad que gobernaba la casa comenzaba a ser recurrente; ya no había preocupaciones o temores. Después de dos largos años, Brittany sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse de todo el pesimismo que había experimentado, se podía dar el lujo de disfrutar sus mañanas, de disfrutar a su hija; ese singular pensamiento provocaba que todo su ser se relajara.<em>

_La rubia se acurrucó en su lado de la cama, sus brazos se aferraron a la acolchonada almohada y su mejilla acariciaba la suave textura de la tela. Sentía que aún estaba dormida, pero una parte de su consciencia ya estaba despierta, era como si su instinto maternal le indicara que Samantha estaba por despertar y que debía preparar el desayuno porque ese día era importante, aunque no podía recordar porqué._

_De pronto, sintió unos traviesos dedos que acariciaban la curva de su cintura y se infiltraban por debajo de su playera para poder acariciar su plano abdomen. Las yemas de esos dedos eran suaves y la caricia era discreta y familiar. Un segundo después, sintió que un par de labios depositaban un beso en la sensible piel de su cuello; esa tierna y casi imperceptible caricia provocó que todo su cuerpo se erizara y que en sus labios se dibujara una satisfecha sonrisa._

"_Hora de levantarse, Britt-Britt," ese susurro poseía un tono áspero, seguramente porque la mujer tras ella también acababa de despertar._

_Brittany sintió como la punta de la nariz de su acompañante la acariciaba tras de su oreja, su respiración le provocaba un pequeño cosquilleo que le encantaba sentir en las mañanas, "_mmm_… cinco minutos más," respingó la rubia al mismo tiempo que cubría la mano de la otra mujer con la suya propia sólo para poder entrelazar sus dedos e impedir que el contacto terminara._

_Santana apareció tras de la bailarina, apoyando su peso en su antebrazo, su boca dejó un rastro de besos por todo el largo cuello de su compañera y apretó la parte frontal de su cuerpo en la espalda de la otra mujer, "esos cinco minutos los podemos aprovechar en otra _cosa_."_

_La rubia podía sentir que en la boca de la morena se había formado una pícara sonrisa. "¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué?" Brittany se volvió para poder recostarse sobre su espalda y por fin ver a la mujer que le provocaba tantas emociones. Sus ojos celestes miraron con detenimiento a Santana, adoraba ver su negro cabello alborotado, oler su perfume y admirar sus profundos ojos cafés en los cuales podía verse reflejada._

_La coqueta sonrisa en los seductores labios de la latina no desapareció, "se me ocurren muchas cosas como empezar a hacer el desayuno," sus oscuros ojos siguieron un invisible camino hacia la blanca sábana que cubría la mitad del torso de la rubia, escondiendo sus manos aún entrelazadas, "o, tal vez, podemos hacer el amor, tú decides"_

"_La segunda opción, elijo la segunda opción," suspiró Brittany, mientras cerraba los ojos y guiaba la mano de su amante hacia el elástico de sus pantalones de franela. Era imposible resistirse cuando la voz de la morena poseía esa sensual entonación, la cual expresaba puro deseo._

_La mano de Santana se coló por debajo de la tela de los pantalones y de la ropa interior de la rubia, encontrando de inmediato su destino y provocando que un gemido se escapara de los labios de su amante; sin embargo, no se atrevió a hacer más, simplemente se mantuvo estática, disfrutando de la sensación de esa ardiente, húmeda y suave parte de su cuerpo. "Me vuelves loca, ¿sabías eso?" La morena le susurró a Brittany, su tibio aliento junto a su oreja era erotizante._

"_Por favor…" el aliento de la bailarina era acelerado y errático, no lo importaba escucharse desesperada porque necesitaba deshacerse de esa sensación de frustración que parecía antigua en su cuerpo, era como si no hubieran intimado en años y su sistema, su mente, toda ella necesitaba sentir ese satisfactorio placer que sólo Santana podía crear. "Por favor, te necesito."_

_La clásica mirada de lujuria de Santana había sido sustituida por una de reverencia y antes de iniciar el anhelado acto sexual, su rostro se acercó al de Brittany para poder besar sus labios. El beso al principio fue lento, pero evolucionó cuando la lengua de la rubia dividió los voluptuosos labios de la latina, para al fin encontrar a su compañera, sin la pretensión de iniciar una batalla por el control, sino todo lo contrario._

_La cadera de la rubia comenzaba a contonearse en contra de la mano de su amante, con la intensión de crear alguna clase de fricción que calmara sus ansias; sus manos buscaron el rostro de la morena para poder profundizar el beso todavía más. La necesidad de oxígeno nunca se hizo presente, Brittany estaba segura que ese beso podía extenderse por el resto de la eternidad, pero Santana fue quien rompió con la magia de esa caricia, obligando a la otra mujer a abrir sus ojos._

"_Britt," su voz sonaba distante, era como un eco que se desvanecía, "te a…" el resto de esa declaración fue muda, aunque la rubia podía observar que sus labios se seguían moviendo, se sintió confundida y su frustración volvió cuando todo su alrededor se fue difuminando, ya no podía sentir la mano de Santana en su sexo y ya no podía percibir su dulce aroma. Una familiar voz se dejaba escuchar, pero no distinguía de donde provenía pues se aferraba a la imagen que aún estaba junto de ella._

"_San… no me dejes," susurró la bailarina, pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo un beso en la mejilla…_

"Mamá… mamá… ¡mamá!"

Cuando Brittany abrió los ojos, la primera imagen que vio fue la de su pequeña hija, quien la miraba intensamente con su par de ojos verde olivo. La mujer se sintió un poco incómoda de que Samantha estuviera tan cerca de ella después de haber tenido un vívido sueño sexual con una persona que no era su marido, con una persona que resultaba ser una mujer, la mujer con quien había tenido una hija.

"Buenos días, cariño," saludó la rubia mientras se incorporaba en la cama para poder besar la frente de la niña. Cuando se alejó, notó que Samantha la seguía observando con curiosidad, "¿sucede algo?"

"¿Estabas soñando con mi mami?"

La pregunta fue directa y sin preámbulo. Un pánico invadió el cuerpo Brittany, ocasionando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y que su cuerpo empezara a transpirar un desagradable sudor frío. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?"

"Es que dijiste 'San', por eso."

La rubia miró a su alrededor y sintió una relajante sensación cuando se percató de que Artie no estaba en la habitación, de verdad no quería iniciar ese sábado con otra discusión acerca de cierta modelo que probablemente ya había arribado a Lima… con su flamante esposa.

"¿Eso dije?" Brittany se levantó de la cama, evitando mirar a su niña a los ojos, "pues no, estoy segura que estaba soñando con otra cosa, pero no puedo recordar que era."

Samantha miró a su madre con suspicacia, pero la curiosidad abandonó su mente cuando recordó la importancia de ese día. Con un animado salto, abandonó la cama, "¿cuándo iremos a ver a mi mami? ¿Luego de desayunar?"

Ya había pasado un largo mes desde la partida de Santana. Brittany llegó a dudar de la palabra de la morena, no creía posible que la mujer abandonara su carrera sólo por ellas… en realidad sólo por Samantha, pero aún así, había sido agradable ser testigo de las constantes llamadas por teléfono o de los regalos que llegaban a su puerta desde Europa. Sin embargo, la prueba más grande de la honestidad y del compromiso de Santana había sido la llamada del día anterior, en la cual se le había informado que la latina ya se encontraba en Lima y que esperaba ver a su hija lo más pronto posible. Naturalmente, Samantha deseaba ver a su otra madre y sus ansias parecían haberla carcomido durante las últimas horas, probablemente ni siquiera había podido dormir por la emoción.

"Creo que sería más prudente ir al medio día, ¿qué te parece?"

En el rostro de Samantha se dibujó un gesto de puchero, muy semejante al de Brittany, "bueno…" dijo la niña con algo de decepción.

"Oh, no te pongas así Sam, son sólo tres horas," Brittany se arrodilló frente a su hija, para luego acomodar sus ondulados mechones castaños tras de su oreja, "tu mami no se va a ir, te prometió estar aquí sólo por ti, ¿no es así?" La niña no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, "entonces dejemos que descanse un rato más."

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba nerviosa; podía sentir el latido de su corazón golpeando rápidamente su esternón, sus manos trataban se aferrarse al volante del automóvil, pero el sudor que emanaba de ellas provocaba que se resbalaran poco a poco sobre las curvas de la circunferencia; de vez en cuando, sus ojos azules divisaban el asiento del copiloto, en donde se encontraba una emocionada Samantha, quien miraba por su ventanilla, observando con curiosidad el vecindario en el que su otra madre viviría de ahora en adelante.<p>

El lugar estaba a diez minutos de distancia de la casa Abrams; el vecindario era muy diferente al suyo, era exclusivo y ostentoso. Las casas eran idénticas unas a otras, poseían dos niveles y eran de un acentuado estilo alemán; esa uniformidad le incomodaba a la rubia, quien amaba la individualidad y prefería colores vivos para la decoración de un hogar, en lugar de tonos sobrios, neutros y aburridos.

El automóvil se detuvo frente a la casa que tenía un letrero de _'vendida'_ bajo el buzón. Samantha prácticamente saltó del vehículo para luego correr a la cerca de color blanco, la cual servía de frontera entre el patio delantero y la acera. Brittany siguió a su hija con un paso poco enérgico pues en su mente aún estaban las imágenes de su explícito sueño y sabía que eso afectaría su interacción con cierta morena; verla una vez más detonaría las sensaciones tan reales de sus caricias y de sus besos, aún cuando éstos hubieran sido producto de su infiel imaginación.

La niña abrió la puerta de la cerca y corrió por el camino que conducía a la puerta principal. "¡Vamos, mamá!"

"Tranquila, Sam."

Brittany llegó al pórtico y por un instante dudó en presionar el timbre; estaba tentada en darse la media vuelta y huir de ahí, pero no le podía hacer eso a su hija. Su delgado dedo oprimió el interruptor y después de unos segundos Emily abrió la puerta blanca, en sus labios una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida.

"¡Emily!" La niña prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la mujer, abrazando su cintura con todas sus fuerzas.

La asiática no dejaba de sonreír por la emoción que sentía de ver nuevamente a la niña, por lo que se arrodilló para poder abrazar a Samantha con más propiedad; con esa acción demostraba que era más una amiga que una madrastra. "¡Mírate!" La mujer tomó los hombros de la castaña para alejarla un poco, con el único objetivo de verla de pies a cabeza, "te ves hermosa y… ¿creciste?"

"¡Sí! Fueron sólo dos centímetros pero eso me hace más alta." Samantha esbozó la misma sonrisa pretenciosa que caracterizaba a su otra madre y Emily amaba profundamente esa sonrisa.

"Pues esos dos centímetros merecen ser celebrados, ¿qué dices?" La castaña se mordió el labio inferior con fingida timidez al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, "¿helado, pastel o ambos?"

"¡Ambos!" Respondió la pequeña con emoción.

Emily acarició la mejilla de la pequeña visitante con ternura, viendo en ella ciertas características muy parecidas a las de su esposa, "¿por qué no vas adentro y buscas a San?" Samantha no necesitó más permiso que ese antes de arrancar a correr hacia el interior de la casa.

"¡Con cuidado, Sam!" Advirtió Brittany, pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos o, mejor dicho, a ningunos, pues su hija ya había desaparecido.

"Déjala, ésta también es su casa," dijo Emily con una voz tranquila.

"Uhm…" La rubia miró a la otra mujer directamente a los ojos, "no dejen que coma tanta azúcar, sino en la noche le será imposible dormir," Brittany escondió sus dos manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans, "creo que será mejor que me vaya."

Emily frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, "creí que te quedarías a almorzar con nosotras. Es el momento perfecto para, no sé…" la morena se encogió en hombros, "conocernos mejor y Santana quiere hablar contigo para organizar la semana de Sam para que ella también pueda pasar tiempo con nosotras." Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en los labios de la esposa de su mejor amiga, "¿qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"

La bailarina no sabía por qué odiaba tanto esa amabilidad, Emily era una persona atenta y sus acciones carecían de oscuras intenciones. En sus oscuros ojos era fácil apreciar que no sentía celos por la rubia, pero realmente Santana no le había dado motivos para hacerlo. Brittany debía aceptar el curso de las circunstancias y estaba obligada a ser igual de amable que Emily Fields-López pues ya era parte de la vida de Samantha, ese matrimonio ya era parte de su familia.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?"

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer lo rápido que se recupera," Santana se encontraba recargada en una de las vigas del pórtico trasero mientras miraba jugar a su hija con el perro labrador. El almuerzo no fue tan incómodo como Brittany llegó a imaginar, eso se lo debía a Samantha quien fue el objeto de las charlas; ahora, Emily se encontraba hablando por teléfono, dándoles la oportunidad a las otras dos mujeres de conversar a solas.<p>

"Esto no habría sido posible sin ti," la rubia no pudo evitar mirar a la morena con admiración, como solía hacerlo en preparatoria. "No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco, le salvaste la vida."

Santana suspiró con algo de cansancio, sus ojos oscuros enfrentaron los azules de la otra mujer y era fácil adivinar que en ellos aún existía reproche y resentimiento; la morena estaba tentada a decir que todo se pudo haber evitado, pero también comenzaba a entender que estaba siendo injusta con su antigua mejor amiga, por ello, bajó la mirada para evitar hacer sentir incómoda a la visitante, "¿te has dado cuenta de que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar de nosotras…?" Santana caminó hacia donde estaba la rubia para poder sentarse frente a ella, "a lo que me refiero es que, han pasado muchos años y ya no sé nada de ti."

Brittany sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja; el movimiento era inocente, pero esa era una de las coquetas señales que la bailarina poseía. "¿De verdad quieres saber de… mí?" La pregunta fue acompañada por un leve rubor.

"Tú y yo tenemos una hija juntas, creo que es necesario saber todo de nosotras, ¿no crees?" Santana trataba de escucharse casual, pero la verdad era que una parte de ella estaba nerviosa a más no poder. ¡Tenían una hija juntas! Una hija producto de esa última noche que compartieron, la cual había sido olvidada por la morena, pero durante sus días fuera del país, fue una memoria que se reprodujo una y otra vez. Sí, se sentía culpable de pensar en una mujer que no era su esposa, en lo que hicieron, pero su curiosidad la obligaba porque necesitaba saber cómo sucedió… cómo fue que ambas pudieron ser capaces de concebir. "¿Entonces…?" Santana no estaba segura de qué preguntar y le era incómodo iniciar este tipo de charlas con cualquiera, pero no estaba con cualquiera, estaba frente a Brittany, quien fue su mejor amiga y algo más.

La rubia no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa divertida, "¿qué quieres saber?"

La modelo se encogió en hombros, "¿todo?"

"Uhm…" Brittany miró de manera traviesa a la mujer sentada frente a ella, "creo que _todo_ es demasiado y ya conoces mucho de mí."

El comentario no era malintencionado, pero la mente de Santana malinterpretó el pequeño discurso. La rubia notó en seguida el rubor en las mejillas de la morena, quien se aclaró la garganta. "Eh… ¿te casaste con Artie porque pensaron que Sam era suya?"

"Algo así," la bailarina le dio un sorbo a su café; había esperado tener esta conversación por años y al fin le había llegado la oportunidad. "El me pidió que me casara con él porque pensó eso, yo al principio me negué porque tenía la esperanza de que regresarías pero todo se complicó cuando mis padres se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, querían que diera en adopción a nuestra hija y cuando me negué ellos no me dieron opción y casarme con Artie fue sencillo."

"Espera…" Santana frunció el ceño, trataba de comprender cada palabra, pero era difícil creer la decisión de los Pierce, de darle la espalda a su propia hija, justo como lo hicieron los padres de Quinn, "¿tus padres te echaron de su casa?"

Brittany se mordió el labio al recordar la discusión que tuvo con sus padres, "dijeron que ni Artie ni yo éramos capaces de hacernos cargo de Sam, pero yo les dije que ella no era hija de él y eso los enfureció más… creo." La mujer dejó salir una amarga risa, "nadie me creyó cuando dije que Samantha era tu hija. Quinn y Artie se dieron cuenta hasta que nació…" sus ojos azules estaban llenos de honestidad cuando enfrentaron a los de la latina, "yo siempre supe que era tu hija, por eso me tomé la libertad de darle tu apellido."

Santana tragó saliva con dificultad. Dentro de ella se llevaba a cabo un conflicto emocional. Por una parte, se sentía devastada por lo que la otra mujer tuvo que pasar sólo porque no quiso renunciar a su bebé y, por otro lado, se sentía extremadamente contenta por esa decisión y por darle su apellido a Samantha. "¿Cómo sabías que Sam…?" La morena no pudo continuar con su pregunta, pues el sentimiento causaba que su voz se quebrara.

La rubia sonrió ampliamente, "¿cómo no iba a saberlo?" Sus ojos azules se desviaron para poder ver a la niña que corría por todo el jardín trasero, siendo perseguida por _Mika_, "no estuve con nadie hasta _esa noche_…" los ojos de la bailarina enfrentaron una vez más los de la otra mujer, "no iba a dejar ir el regalo más grande que me has hecho. Los padres de Artie nos apoyaron aún cuando es más que obvio que Samantha no es su nieta, hubo muchas personas que no nos dejaron solos como Quinn, el señor Schue o la entrenadora Sylvester… no sé qué habría pasado si ellos no hubieran estado con nosotros."

Algo dentro de Santana la obligó a ponerse de pie y tomar el lugar al lado de su amiga; ambas no habían compartido una cercanía como esa desde aquel día en el hospital y el objetivo de esta ocasión no era muy diferente, "lo siento," la mano bronceada de la mujer apenas y tocó la de la rubia.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no estar aquí, por no volver… pero tal vez fue mejor así."

Brittany frunció el ceño, no comprendía esas palabras y su mente comenzaba a pensar lo peor, "no digas eso… por favor," murmuró la bailarina.

"Pasaron muchas cosas luego de que me fui," Santana retiró su mano mientras esbozaba una triste sonrisa, "me contrataron como modelo casi de inmediato, apenas y pude terminar la preparatoria y si me hubieras visto en ese entonces, créeme que no me habrías querido cerca de Sam." La morena se acomodó el cabello con nerviosismo y ya no era capaz de mirar a su amiga a los ojos, "estaba jodida, no hay otra manera de decirlo."

"Entonces eso fue mi culpa…"

"¡No!" Interrumpió Santana de inmediato, "cualquier cosa que pasó en ese entonces fue resultado de mis propias decisiones… tú no eres culpable de nada," la latina sonrió cuando enfrentó ese par de azules ojos, "tu única culpa fue hacerme ver mi propia sexualidad, lo cual fue bueno porque pude conocer a mucha gente, entre ellas a Emily."

Brittany sintió que los músculos del abdomen se le contraían, como si la misma Santana le acabara de dar un fuerte golpe que la privaba de aire, ¿acaso la madre de su hija le estaba dando las gracias por haber conocido a su esposa? La mujer parpadeó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que sonreía de manera incrédula, quería confesar tantas cosas, quería gritar que nunca la olvidó, que cada momento vivido seguía presente… pero, estaba obligada a aceptar que Santana no era su otra mitad.

"Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya," murmuró Brittany, para luego ponerse de pie.

La modelo podía sentir el cambio de humor de la otra mujer, su rostro era sombrío y se negaba a hacer contacto visual. "Britt…"

"¡Sam!" La rubia no quería permanecer más tiempo en esa casa, no cuando todo esto era producto de una decisión de su adolescencia, de no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para dejar a un chico al que no amaba del todo, sólo por miedo a lastimarlo, "¡es hora de irnos!"

"Pero mamá…" reprochó la niña desde el otro lado del patio con una aguda voz.

"¡Podrás ver a Santana después pero ya debemos irnos!"

"¿Se van tan pronto?" Preguntó Emily, quien había hecho su aparición en algún momento. Su brazo rodeó la cintura de su esposa y ésta posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Brittany se sentía enferma de ver a esas dos mujeres y era una desagradable sensación. Odiaba sentir tanto resentimiento por una mujer que lo único que había hecho era ser amable tanto con ella, como con su hija, sobre todo con su hija. "Sí, Artie pronto llegará a casa y aún debo preparar la cena."

"Brittany, aún debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre los días en los que Sam se quedará conmigo," la voz de la modelo era suave y cuidadosa, pues sabía que la bailarina estaba molesta pero no estaba segura del por qué.

"Esta semana no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer."

"El viernes lo tienes libre," dijo de pronto la niña con una gran sonrisa, "¿pueden venir a cenar? Anda, di que sí, por favor."

"Y-yo…" La mirada de Samantha era suplicante y Brittany no tenía el corazón para negarle eso a su hija, después de todo, sería sólo una cena para dejar asentada la manera en cómo se dividirían la semana de la pequeña. "¿Qué dicen?" Sus ojos azules miraron al feliz matrimonio, "¿nos acompañarían a cenar el viernes?"

Emily sonrió de inmediato, pero Santana no se veía tan segura, "Uhm… tal vez deberías hablar primero con tu esposo."

"No creo que se oponga, después de todo, también eres la mamá de Sam," Brittany tomó la mano de su hija, "sólo di que sí."

La morena miró a su hija, quien le sonreía tiernamente, "¿a las seis está bien?

* * *

><p>"Artie…" la voz de Brittany era cautelosa; estaba bien consciente de que la noticia no sería bien recibida por su esposo, pero esto era por Samantha a quien no le podía decir que no, no cuando sus grandes ojos la miraban con tanto cariño e inocencia.<p>

El hombre en silla de ruedas se sentía tan aprisionado, su discapacidad era un problema para este tipo de situaciones en donde lo único que deseaba era salir corriendo por la puerta principal. ¿Cómo deshacerse de tantas emociones? ¿Cómo tragarse tanto orgullo? ¿Es que acaso Brittany no podía entender lo humillante que era para él recibir a Santana en su casa, en lo complicado que sería ofrecerle una sonrisa, en lo difícil que sería hacerle sentir bienvenida cuando, realmente, no lo era? No podía mentirse a sí mismo, se sentía amenazado como hombre porque no importaba que la latina ya estuviera casada, para Artie Abrams, ciertas mañas nunca desaparecían.

"No pueden hacer esta cena en otro lugar," los ojos azules del hombre miraron distraídamente a uno de los exámenes que se encontraba calificando, "deberías proponerle a Santana y a su esposa ir a _Breadstix_, no creo que te diga que no."

La bailarina suspiró fatigada, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, "Samantha la quiere aquí… y la invitación ya fue hecha, ya aceptaron venir," puntualizó la mujer.

Artie peinó su cabello con sus dedos, "no lo sé Brittany, quizás yo no deba estar presente en esa cena."

La rubia se puso de pie repentinamente, para luego acercarse a su esposo. Sus ojos celestes miraron con intensidad al hombre, "no, tú vas a estar aquí el viernes porque es tu obligación," la mujer se inclinó, su mano izquierda apretó uno de los brazos de la silla de ruedas, mientras que con la otra señalaba a su esposo; la punta del dedo muy cerca de su rostro, "porque tú has estado con Sam y conmigo desde que supe que estaba embarazada."

El hombre en la silla de ruedas primero miró el pálido dedo índice que lo señalaba y luego enfrentó la mirada de la rubia. Quería sentirse seguro, de verdad quería sentirse parte de esa familia, pero podía ver en los ojos de su esposa un sentimiento antiguo, uno que nunca desapareció, pero que por muchos años fue escondido. Temía nombrarlo, porque cuando lo hiciera, esa sería la señal de que Brittany ya no querría compartir su vida con él, a menos que…

"Tienes razón," las comisuras de los labios de Artie se alzaron, formando una sonrisa comprensiva, "esta es mi familia y estaré aquí por Samantha."

Brittany sonrió complacida mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su marido y rodeaba su cuello con ambos brazos. "De verdad no sabes cuánto significa para Sam y para mí que estés de acuerdo con esto. Santana y Emily ahora son parte de su vida y, por ende, de nuestra familia."

"Sí," respondió distraídamente el hombre; sus brazos se habían enredado de forma posesiva alrededor de la cintura de su mujer. "¿Britt?"

La bailarina inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia un lado cuando Artie guardó silencio, por primera vez en años, no pudo traducir la mirada que le ofrecía, la cual se notaba seria, casi insensible. "¿Qué sucede?"

La mano izquierda del castaño acarició el muslo de Brittany, "¿recuerdas que habíamos hablado acerca de tener un bebé que fuera nuestro?" La rubia tensó la mandíbula al escuchar esas palabras; en su mejilla se podía ver la rigidez de un músculo facial, "creo que ya es hora de hacer más grande _nuestra_ familia."

Brittany no supo qué hacer, sin querer desvió la vista. Sabía que esta conversación llegaría en algún momento, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan pronto, es decir, apenas había pasado un poco más de un mes desde que el matrimonio había tocado este delicado tema. "¿No crees que es algo pronto?"

Inconscientemente, Artie apretó ligeramente el muslo de su esposa, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, "creo que es el momento perfecto. Habíamos quedado que comenzaríamos a intentarlo cuando Sam se recuperara y ya lo ha hecho y, no solamente eso, sino que Santana ya es parte de su vida y, sinceramente, su status económico le permite perfectamente darle una buena vida a Sam y, por lo tanto, nosotros podremos encargarnos de nuestro bebé sin problema."

La rubia frunció el ceño con molestia y, por esa misma razón, se alejó del hombre en silla de ruedas, "hablas como si Samantha sólo fuera la responsabilidad de Santana."

"¿Qué?" Artie dejó escapar una risa de condescendencia, "sabes que eso no es lo quise decir, estás malinterpretando mis palabras."

"No," Brittany se irguió, logrando que su esposo tuviera que subir la mirada para poder dirigirse a ella, "no me trates como una estúpida, tus palabras fueron muy claras," la bailarina tragó saliva, sentía que una rabia invadía su ser, "que Santana sea parte de la vida de _nuestra_ hija no significa que se hará cargo de ella totalmente. Yo no le puedo pedir más de lo que ya ha hecho."

"Y en nueve años ha hecho mucho," dijo en tono sarcástico el hombre.

"¡En un mes ella ha hecho más de lo que tú y yo hemos hecho juntos en todos esos años!" La respiración de la mujer estaba acelerada por la rabia que sentía, "le salvó la vida, Artie. ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente para ti?"

El castaño se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo expresar su equivocación y su falta de sensibilidad, pero le era difícil pensar con claridad cuando lo único que podía sentir eran celos. "Lo siento, Britt… y-yo…"

"No vamos a tener un bebé," lo ojos azules de Artie se abrieron de par en par al escuchar esas palabras dichas con tanta firmeza, "no quiero arriesgarme a que un día quieras echar a _mi_ hija sólo porque no es tuya."

La rubia se dirigió a la habitación de su hija, ahí pasaría la noche. No podía creer lo cretino que era Artie, no podía creer todo lo que había dicho, pero, por otro lado, se sentía aliviada pues ese comportamiento era el pretexto perfecto para seguir tomando la píldora anticonceptiva; por fin se había liberado del peso de la culpa por negarse a darle un hijo propio a su esposo, además, se comenzaba a dar cuenta de que su matrimonio carecía de incondicional amor.

* * *

><p>El viernes llegó más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos matrimonios pudo imaginar y las únicas verdaderamente emocionadas eran Samantha y Emily. Santana no se sentía nerviosa, sólo incómoda, después de todo, Artie había criado a una hija que no era suya, engendrada de una extraña manera cuando él era el novio oficial y ella simplemente la mejor amiga.<p>

"No estoy muy segura de esto," dijo la latina cuando ambas mujeres se encontraban ya en el pórtico de la familia Abrams, "tal vez no deberíamos hacer esto aquí, podríamos…" Santana carecía de un plan por lo que no supo como completar su pequeño discurso.

"¡Oh por Dios! No me digas que Santana López está nerviosa," preguntó Emily con una divertida sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" La modelo frunció el ceño, "¡claro que no!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué te suda la mano?"

Santana soltó la mano de su mujer para poder frotarla en su pantalón gris _Oxford_. "Eso es porque tu mano está muy… caliente," la morena desvió la mirada con fastidio por no haber encontrado una respuesta más astuta.

"Sí, claro," respondió su esposa con un divertido sarcasmo al mismo tiempo que oprimía el timbre.

Brittany no tardó en abrir la puerta, recibiendo a las visitantes con una cálida sonrisa "hola, bienvenidas."

"¡Hola!" saludó Emily para luego depositar un amigable beso en la mejilla de la rubia, quien no se esperaba ese tipo de confianza, "lamento la tardanza, pero San cree que el retraso es sinónimo de elegancia."

"Al parecer hay cosas que nunca cambian," los ojos azules de la señora de la casa miraron a Santana con cariño.

La morena no dijo nada, se limitó a sonreír con formalidad mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el frente; sus oscuros ojos miraron el entorno, notó lo pequeña que era la casa pero el calor que se sentía era acogedor, no cabía duda de que este era el hogar de Brittany.

El sonido que hizo la puerta, obligó a la latina a dirigir su atención a la rubia, "nos tomamos la libertad de traer esto," la mujer le extendió a Brittany una botella de vino tinto.

"No se hubieran molestado, pero gracias."

"¡Mami!" La voz de Samantha se escuchó de pronto y un segundo después, la modelo se encontraba besando las ruborizadas mejillas de su hija.

"¡Hola, mi vida!" Santana no se cansaba de la emoción que expresaba la pequeña castaña cada vez que la veía, no se cansaba de sus abrazos ni de sus besos, "pero mírate qué bonita te ves," la mujer miró a su hija de arriba abajo, observando que estaba vestida con uno de los atuendos que le había comprado, "no cabe duda de que eres mi bebé."

La niña se sonrojó al escuchar el cumplido, logrando que su sonrisa creciera aún más, "te extrañé," murmuró Samantha antes de abrazar una vez más a su madre, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

"Oh, nena. Yo también te extrañé."

Las otras dos mujeres estaban fascinadas con la escena, por lo que no se dieron cuenta de una presencia más hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta. Santana se alejó de su hija y, por primera vez en diez años, sus ojos vieron a Artie Abrams.

"Bienvenidas," dijo cortésmente el hombre en silla de ruedas, "Santana, cuánto tiempo."

La latina se vio obligada a esbozar una forzada sonrisa, "me da gusto verte… no has cambiado nada," mintió la mujer, "Uhm… ella es Emily, mi esposa."

La asiática se acercó a Artie, "mucho gusto," dijo la otra morena mientras estrechaba la mano del hombre con firmeza.

"Lo mismo digo." Los ojos del castaño estudiaron discretamente a la esposa de su antigua compañera de preparatoria. En ese corto tiempo pudo apreciar lo atractiva que era la mujer, pero no sólo eso, sino que su amabilidad era evidente. _'¿Cómo es que Santana López tenía tanta suerte?'_ Pensó el hombre. "¿Pasamos a la sala?"

Una vez ahí, Samantha se sentó entre Santana y Emily en el sofá de dos plazas, mientras que Brittany tomó su lugar en el sillón. La latina sabía que el momento incómodo comenzaría justo en ese momento, pero un movimiento en su pierna derecha y un ronroneo la distrajeron; sus ojos cafés miraron hacia abajo. "Hey, _Snowball_," la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír con adoración al mismo tiempo que cargaba al gato siberiano para luego colocarlo en su regazo, "no puedo creer que siga vivo."

"¿Lo conoces?" Preguntó inocentemente Samantha.

"¿Si lo conozco? Yo estuve con tu mamá cuando lo encontró cerca del parque," la morena acarició la parte trasera de la oreja del animal con cariño, "en ese entonces era un bebé."

Brittany sonrió cuando el recuerdo llegó a su mente y sin querer dijo, "él también te extrañó mucho. Cuando te fuiste se negó a comer… estuvo muy deprimido."

Artie miró a su esposa con severidad, fue bastante obvio porque Emily y Santana desviaron la mirada hacia el viejo felino que se había adueñado del regazo de la amiga de su dueña.

* * *

><p>"¿Cómo se conocieron?" Preguntó el castaño cuando el plato fuerte ya había sido servido.<p>

Santana miró a la asiática, invitándola a responder ya que ella tenía ocupada la boca. "Bueno fue hace un poco más de dos años gracias a una pasarela que se llevó a cabo en la galería que una de mis amigas y yo tenemos. Literalmente, chocamos y, por suerte, Hanna, otra de mis amigas, conocía a San y fue quien nos presentó; luego de eso, las cosas simplemente fueron perfectas, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Emily miraron con amor a su mujer, quien sólo pudo sonreír tímidamente y asentir afirmativamente.

"Suena como la perfecta historia de amor," dijo Artie con un poco de veneno en su voz.

"Lo es," respondió Santana sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

"Me alegro que las cosas te hayan salido muy bien, Santana." El hombre en silla de ruedas colocó sus codos en la mesa, para poder entrelazar sus dedos, "puedo asegurarte que nadie se imaginó que _tú_ terminarías casada…"

"_Artie_," siseó Brittany al percatarse del oscuro significado de esa indirecta.

La risa de la latina captó la atención de todos en la mesa, "tampoco yo me lo imaginaba pero algunas personas cambian cuando conocen a la persona indicada," añadió la mujer al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su mujer.

El castaño observó la interacción del matrimonio Fields-López, quería creer esas palabras pero algo en su interior le hacía sentirse tan inseguro, ¿de verdad las personas podían cambiar? Es decir, Brittany había madurado, pero esencialmente era la misma persona, a veces despistada y soñadora… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el _ringtone_ de un teléfono celular.

Santana miró la pantalla del móvil, quizás se vería grosera si contestaba la llamada pero Artie comenzaba a agotar su paciencia y era preferible retirarse por un momento para poder calmar sus nervios y su molestia. "Disculpen, debo atender esta llamada." La morena se puso de pie y se adentró en la cocina.

"No puedo creer que diga esto pero no sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas llamado." La voz de la modelo era discreta, para evitar que los otros adultos escucharan su conversación.

Al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchó una grave y masculina risa, "_ya sé que no puedes vivir lejos de tu hermano mayor._" La mujer desvió la mirada con fastidio, aún sabiendo que Carlos no podía verla, "_¿problemas en el paraíso?_"

"No, pero me encuentro en el momento más bizarro de mi vida."

"_Explícate_."

Santana suspiró con cansancio para luego mirar con cautela hacia la puerta, "estoy cenando en casa de Brittany y Artie." Una nueva carcajada se escuchó, "¡cállate! Esto es serio."

"_Me imagino_," dijo sarcásticamente Carlos, "_¿qué rayos haces ahí?_"

"Sam quería que viniera a cenar y bueno… Emily consideró que sería una buena idea pero Artie…" la latina hizo una pausa; su mano frotó su antebrazo con incomodidad, "es un imbécil, toda la noche ha tratado de… no sé, recordarme el pasado."

"_¿Y tú que has hecho?_" La voz del médico era seria, lo cual indicaba que su sentido sobreprotector se había activado. Santana sabía que si su hermano no se encontrara a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, ya se encontraría ahí, defendiéndola de ese cretino.

"No es como que pueda hacer algo, no quiero que Samantha sea testigo de… bueno, tú sabes, mi temperamento."

"_¡Vaya! Ya suenas como toda una mamá,_" los hermanos López dejaron escapar una carcajada, "_ya que estamos en el tema familiar, ¿ya hablaste con nuestros padres?_"

"No," la modelo comenzó a caminar por la cocina, observando ciertos detalles que le decían que el lugar había sido decorado por Brittany, "no es que no quiera, es sólo que no sé cómo decirles."

"_Debes decirles cuanto antes, no es como que puedas esconderles a tu hija… recuerda que el Día de Acción de Gracias se acerca_."

"No me lo recuerdes, ahora que estoy en el mismo estado, no será nada sencillo librarme de su cena," Santana se asomó por la ventana que mostraba la oscura calle, había olvidado lo tranquilos que podían ser los suburbios de Lima, "además, no quiero que rechacen a Sam, quisiera que la amaran así como aman a tus hijos."

"_Sabes que ellos no harían eso. Al principio se sorprenderían, justo como lo hicimos todos, pero puedo asegurarte que Samantha heredó el carisma de Brittany y la terminarán amando por la simple razón de que es tu hija. Ten fe, Tana, verás que todo saldrá bien._"

"Quisiera creerte…"

"_Necesito a papá para saber cómo_ sucedió_, él sabe más de genética que yo. Tienes que decirle._"

Santana suspiró profundamente para luego frotarse el ojo con el puño cerrado, "lo haré antes de Acción de Gracias, lo prometo."

"_Perfecto_," era fácil adivinar que Carlos estaba sonriendo con satisfacción, "_ahora te dejo para que vuelvas a tu cena de reencuentro. Suerte hermanita, bye._"

"Luego hablamos, bye." La latina guardó su móvil, pero no se esperaba ver a Artie al darse la media vuelta, "¡Dios! Me asustaste." Los ojos del castaño estaban fijos en la modelo, la intensidad de la mirada era incómoda y parecía querer desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Cómo si no lo supieras."

Santana cruzó los brazos defensivamente, "si no me lo dices, ¿cómo demonios voy a saberlo? Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez para poder regresar a la mesa y fingir que nada ha pasado, ¿ok?"

"Quiero que te mantengas lejos de _mi_ esposa."

"¿Qué?" La modelo dejó salir una corta y ahogada carcajada, "por si no te diste cuenta, tenemos una hija juntas, no es como que pueda alejarme demasiado."

Artie se acercó a la morena, "te conozco Santana, a mí no me engañas con eso de que has cambiado. Por eso te lo estoy advirtiendo, mantén tu distancia."

La latina suspiro con exasperación, pero logró contenerse pues Samantha y Emily estaban a unos cuantos metros. "Escucha, estoy aquí por mi hija, no por _tu_ esposa, ¿de acuerdo? Te entiendo, estás celoso aunque no sé por qué, tú te casaste con ella…" Santana se rió sarcásticamente, "gracias a mí, pero te casaste y eso es lo importante." Si las miradas pudiesen matar, la modelo ya estaría muerta varias veces, "supéralo, ¿quieres? Porque mi paciencia es escasa y la verdad no quiero patearle el trasero a un inválido."

Santana estaba harta de esa conversación, por lo que se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina pero antes de salir pudo escuchar un _'te estaré vigilando'_. La morena miró rápidamente a su ex compañero, se limitó a guardar silencio por un par de segundos mientras que una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro… "suerte con eso."

**TBC…**


	16. Una Verdad Escondida

**Espero todos estén bien, gracias por su apoyo y los increíbles reviews que me han escrito. Disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>El intenso sonido del tráfico fue lo que despertó a Quinn de su descanso. Abrió los ojos con pereza y, por un instante, no reconoció su alrededor; su cuerpo permaneció estático, permitiéndose disfrutar del cálido abrazo que las sábanas le proporcionaban, era agradable sentir como la textura del algodón blanco se ceñía a su desnudo cuerpo. Las gruesas cortinas de la habitación no permitían que la luz matutina iluminara el lugar; la rubia se acurrucó un poco más en su almohada, sería sencillo volver a dormir, bastaría con cerrar sus ojos y relajar su cansado cuerpo…<p>

Un sutil movimiento al otro lado de la cama obligó a la joven mujer a abrir súbitamente sus ojos de par en par. Con extrema lentitud, giró su cabeza, observando por el rabillo del ojo un bulto que yacía junto a ella; no se atrevió a mover un músculo, pues su mente recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior y esa persona, que dormía en su cama junto a ella, era el resultado de una noche de cacería, sin embargo, pasar la noche entera con su conquista, no era parte del plan.

La rubia dejó escapar un pesado suspiro para luego incorporarse en la cama. Sus dedos peinaron su alborotado y corto cabello rubio; sus ojos verdes miraron al suelo en busca de algunas prendas apropiadas para usar esa mañana y, rápidamente, encontró unas simples bragas y una playera, después de todo, no valía la pena esforzarse por lucir _'presentable'_ si esa extraña chica ya había visto más de lo debido.

Con un poco de molestia, Quinn se puso de pie y abrió las pesadas cortinas. Sus ojos se cerraron a causa de la cegadora luz matutina y, un segundo después, se escuchó un adormilado gruñido. Su mirada se enfocó en la chica, una atractiva mujer de piel clara y cabello castaño. La rubia no pudo evitar desviar su mirada con fastidio, porque, al igual que sus romances anteriores, esta mujer compartía un ligero parecido con cierta actriz.

Era frustrante observar el patrón que comenzaba a seguir. Todas las chicas con las que se había acostado a lo largo de los últimos dos meses eran de corta estatura, de cabello lacio castaño y con un ligero bronceado, casi imperceptible. En cuanto al carácter, en realidad, nadie podría asemejarse a Rachel Berry, eso era lo que la hacía única y, aún cuando Quinn no lo admitiera en voz alta, realmente extrañaba compartir la vida con su ex novia.

Fue sencillo pensar que, una vez que la editora abandonara Nueva York eligiendo al azar el vuelo que abordaría, se olvidaría de Rachel; fue ingenuo de su parte pensar que la castaña desaparecería de sus pensamientos y de su corazón. Era cierto que le estaba costando trabajo experimentar sensaciones o diferenciarlas, pero cuando llegó a San Francisco, la soledad fue pesada; no conocía a nadie en la ciudad. Su trabajo le permitía trabajar a distancia, por lo que dedicaba sus mañanas a revisar los manuscritos de los nuevos autores desde su cuarto de hotel, para que en la noche se concentrara en disfrutar de su sexualidad, sin la necesidad de preocuparse por responsabilidades o compromisos. En resumen, su estadía en San Francisco era divertida, no podía negarlo, le daba la oportunidad de hacer cosas que nunca antes se habría atrevido a llevar a cabo, como cambiar de _look_ y conquistar a diversas chicas – quizás su corte de cabello y cambio de actitud resultaban ser un imán – pero al fin y al cabo, éstas eran unas simples vacaciones que debían tener un final y, tarde o temprano, debía regresar a Nueva York… pero antes, tal vez, visitaría Ohio.

Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aún debía encargarse del pequeño error que todavía dormía plácidamente en su cama.

"Disculpa," la dulce voz de la rubia era casi melódica, pero eso no escondía sus verdaderas intenciones, "_como-te-llames_, ¡despierta!" La mujer frunció el ceño cuando no recibió una respuesta por lo que tomó el tobillo de la castaña sólo para zarandearlo un poco, logrando que la chica murmuraba algo ininteligible entre dientes.

La extraña se incorporó en la cama con los ojos entreabiertos, pero cuando vio a Quinn al final de la cama sólo en pantaletas y en una playera blanca, sonrió complacida, "buenos días," dijo para luego bostezar.

La joven editora miró el rostro de la otra mujer, su atractivo era promedio, no era una belleza hipnotizante o cegadora, era simple y discreta, pero sus ojos eran grandes y poseían un café tan expresivo. Quinn se acomodó un rebelde mechón rubio tras de su oreja, no podía seguir así, no podía ni debía seguir comparando a Rachel, porque entonces, jamás podría superarla. "Necesitas irte."

Los ojos de la extraña se abrieron completamente cuando escuchó esas palabras dichas con tanta frialdad.

"¿Cómo dices?"

Quinn desvió la mirada con fastidio para luego empezar a recolectar las prendas que estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo alfombrado. "Me escuchaste bien, quiero que te vayas," al finalizar esa grosera orden, la rubia arrojó la ropa de la desconocida hacia la cama, "ni siquiera sé porqué sigues aquí."

La castaña se sintió ligeramente confundida, pues la mujer que había conocido la noche anterior era tan distinta a la que estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Sus enigmáticos ojos verdes ahora parecían carentes de vida y brillo; su rostro expresaba desagrado, pero detrás de esa fachada era fácil divisar a una melancólica mujer que usaba la compañía con extraños para, seguramente, olvidar.

"Anoche parecía que no querías que me fuera…" la extraña se comenzó a vestir con rapidez, "supongo que debí hacerle caso a mi instinto y evitarme una discusión contigo." La mujer se abrochó el cinturón para luego colocarse el sostén de encaje negro, "espero hayas conseguido lo que querías anoche."

Lamentablemente, a Quinn le estaba constando mucho trabajo conseguir lo que de verdad deseaba y si seguía conquistando castañas de ojos cafés, quizás su cometido nunca se cumpliría, "vete ya, por favor," dijo la editora con una voz que carecía de emoción mientras abría la puerta para que la desconocida se apresurara a salir.

La castaña tomó su chaqueta de cuero para luego observar a la rubia de pies a cabeza. A veces era decepcionante ver que una belleza como ella podía llegar a ser un _perra_ casi desalmada. La chica negó ligeramente con la cabeza, pues ya no valía la pena seguir pensando en esa mujer y sin más, abandonó la habitación.

La rubia cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro; sus ojos observaron el lugar, quizás aún podía dormir un poco más, pero esa idea quedó descartada cuando su estómago gruñó. Sus pies la condujeron hacia la cama, encendió la pantalla de plasma con el control remoto mientras que, con su mano libre, tomaba el teléfono para marcar a la recepción.

"_Buenos días. Servicio a la habitación, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?_"

"Hola, habla la huésped de la habitación 517 y quisiera pedir un desayuno estilo americano, por favor." La rubia dijo mientras cambiaba los canales de manera ausente.

"_No hay problema. La cuenta se cargará al monto total de su habitación. En un momento se lo enviaremos._" La voz de la mujer al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba animada, algo que le tenía sin cuidado a la huésped.

"Sí, gracias," musitó Quinn antes de colgar.

La programación matutina era una basura para alguien con el nivel intelectual de la editora, los _shows_ eran aburridos o tontos o ambos. Tenía la opción de ver dibujos animados, pero su humor se lo impedía; la rubia siguió cambiando y cambiando los canales, pero una fugaz imagen le hizo retroceder a _E! Entertainment_.

"… _Desde hace un par de meses se ha especulado sobre la posible relación de la talentosa actriz, Rachel Berry, con el productor musical, Jesse St. James_," en la pantalla, el sonriente presentador miraba a su compañera, mientras que, en la esquina superior derecha se mostraban las fotografías individuales de su ex novia y del cretino ese. "_Debemos recordar que Rachel es celosa de su vida personal, pero anoche se ha filtrado otra fotografía de la pareja…_" Los presentadores fueron sustituidos por una fotografía en donde Rachel y Jesse habían sido captados en un restaurant, "_en esta podemos observar como el guapo productor está tomando la mano de Rachel y, sabemos que no es la primera vez que la pareja es sorprendida compartiendo un dulce momento. Rachel y Jesse no han confirmado su relación pero estas imágenes nos dicen mucho…_"

Quinn apagó el televisor para luego arrojar el control hacia el otro lado de la cama. No quería sentirse herida, pero sentía que era injusto que Rachel anduviera presumiendo su relación tan abiertamente, mientras que por cuatro años, la rubia tuvo que mantenerse en las sombras, cuatro años en los que tuvieron que esconder su amor.

Traición era lo único que pudo identificar. Se sentía traicionada, pues Rachel le había jurado que no quería estar con Jesse pero las evidencias mostraban lo contrario. Era doloroso pensar lo fácil que fue para la actriz reemplazarla… dos meses juntos, los mismos dos meses que Quinn tenía viviendo en San Francisco.

Una indeseable lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de la editora, la cual fue secada de inmediato. Sabía que no debía sentirse de esa manera, pues ella había sido quien había tomado la decisión de dejar a Rachel y Nueva York; sin embargo, nunca previó el alcance que la popularidad de Rachel tenía, era como si su imagen la persiguiese, pero no se arrepentía… nunca lo haría.

Por el momento, disfrutaría un poco más de esa desobligada vida que Santana le había recomendado; intentaría por todos los métodos olvidar a Rachel, debía hacerlo. Debía aprender a vivir sin ella.

* * *

><p>Santana se paseaba por su espaciosa sala de un extremo a otro con el teléfono inalámbrico adherido a su oreja; el repique continuo era un sonido que había estado escuchando durante el último mes y juraba que luego de esta llamada, no usaría este medio de comunicación por un largo tiempo.<p>

"_¿Hola?_"

La morena se paró en seco al escuchar la femenina y familiar voz. "Mamá, hola."

"_¡San! Cariño, ¿cómo estás?_" Ana tenía la característica de suavizar su tono de voz cuando alguno de sus hijos le llamaba, regularmente, su tono era formal e intimidante, el cual fue heredado por ambos hijos.

"Muy bien…"

"_¿Segura?_" Interrumpió la mujer, _ "te escucho agotada, la última vez que hablamos fue antes de que partieras a París y, ahora que recuerdo, había algo que querías hablar con tu padre y conmigo._"

Ana López conocía a la perfección a sus dos hijos y sabía que ambos eran muy distintos. Carlos era más apegado a la familia y, por ende, la comunicación con sus padres era constante. Por otro lado, Santana era más reservada y eso significaba que la comunicación con sus padres era más esporádica. Sin embargo, la joven mujer era fácil de entender, al menos para su madre.

"Bueno, el último par de meses han sido un poco… extraños. Pero todo está bien," la latina se sentó en el sillón, sintiendo un poco más de tranquilidad, aunque no tenía un plan para lo que sucedería en un cercano futuro. Así que ciertos detalles los dejaría para otro momento. "¿Cómo está papá?"

"_Ocupado, como siempre, pero además de eso, está bien. Supongo que llamas para los preparativos del día de Acción de Gracias._" Santana pudo detectar la emoción que su madre experimentaba, pues este tipo de festividades eran las favoritas de Ana López porque eran las ocasiones en las que su familia entera se reunía en un solo lugar y al mismo tiempo para compartir un especial momento.

"La semana pasada hablé con mi hermano y estuvo de acuerdo en que este año deberíamos pasar las fiestas en mi casa."

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la conversación. La tradición era que cada festividad debía ser llevada a cabo en casa de León y Ana, pues ellos aún se consideraban los jefes de la familia, aún cuando sus hijos ya estuvieran formando su propia familia. "_Me parece que este año podremos hacer una excepción. Hace mucho que tu padre y yo no visitamos Nueva York._"

Santana se tensó de pies a cabeza, el momento había llegado y no sabía cómo decirle a su madre uno de los detalles que se habían suscitado en su vida en los últimos dos meses. Era más que obvio que su madre la cuestionaría una vez que escuchara en dónde sería la sede de la próxima reunión familiar.

"Uhm…" la modelo tragó saliva con dificultad para luego respirar profundamente, "ese es uno de los detalles de los que quería hablarte…" un incómodo escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, "Emily y yo ya no estamos viviendo en Nueva York…"

"_¿Disculpa?_" La pausa que Ana había hecho era para comprender lo que su hija le acababa de confesar, pues no entendía del todo, "_¿por qué hasta ahora me dices esto? Aún cuando ya no vivas con tu padre y conmigo, creo que tenemos el derecho de saber en dónde estás viviendo._" Santana sabía que su madre estaría frunciendo el ceño a causa de las dudas que asaltaban su mente, "_estoy esperando que me digas en dónde estás._"

"Lima," respondió de inmediato y tajantemente la más joven de la familia López, quien, a sus veintiséis años, se preparaba para un sermón.

"_¿Qué?_" La voz de Ana era seca, como si no comprendiera el significado de la palabra que acaba de escuchar.

Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza para luego prensar su tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Hace un mes Emily y yo nos mudamos a Lima…"

"_¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO EN ESE PUEBLO?_" El grito de Ana obligó a su hija a alejar el teléfono de su oído, "_¡juraste que no volverías! ¡¿A qué estás jugando, Santana?_"

"Mamá, relájate…"

"_¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?_" Al otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar el sonido de los tacones de su madre, al parecer Santana también había heredado de ella la maña de caminar de un lado a otro cuando algo le molestaba, "_¿qué opina Emily de todo esto?_"

"Estuvo de acuerdo… Mamá," Santana se adelantó antes de que su madre enloqueciera una vez más, "hay una razón muy poderosa que influyó en esta decisión pero no te la puedo decir por teléfono, debo mostrárselas. Es la única manera para que ustedes entiendan y me crean."

"_¿Qué escondes?_" Preguntó Ana sin aliento, su tono le rogaba a su hija por la verdad ya que tanto misterio le estaba preocupando.

La modelo estaba a punto de responder cuando el sonido del timbre invadió toda la casa; la joven mujer se sintió aliviada pues ahora tenía un pretexto para terminar llamada. "No escondo nada," respondió la morena al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su lugar para dirigirse a la puerta principal, "pero lo entenderás cuando les muestre el por qué regresé a Lima."

Santana abrió la puerta justo cuando su madre dijo, "_¿Es por Brittany?_"

Los ojos cafés de la dueña de la casa miraron con intensidad a la sonriente rubia que estaba acompañada de su pequeña hija; tragó saliva con dificultad, "no, no regresé por ella."

Ana guardó silencio por un par de segundos, conocía a su hija a la perfección y podía detectar cierto titubeo en su respuesta; no obstante, se detuvo en su cuestionamiento, ya habría tiempo para saber la verdad. "_Muy bien. Hablaré con tu padre, no estará muy contento por esto pero estaremos ahí el próximo sábado._"

"Perfecto. Te enviaré la dirección por correo electrónico. Ahora debo colgar, tengo visitas."

"_Saluda a tu esposa de mi parte, ¿quieres? Te veo la próxima semana. Cuídate cariño._"

"Lo haré. Bye."

Santana oprimió la tecla para finalizar la llamada y fue cuando sintió algo de alivio, todavía tenía una semana para tomar valor y enfrentar a sus padres.

"¿Con quién hablabas, mami?"

La mirada de la latina se enfocó en su hija, sus grandes ojos verdes la miraban con curiosidad por lo que se arrodilló para besar la mejilla de Samantha. Dudó en responder la pregunta por un instante, después de todo, ella era la reina de la evasión, pero no quería que su hija aprendiera eso, ya que Brittany se esforzaba en fundamentarle la honestidad, aunque la pequeña castaña, al parecer, sí había heredado a Santana.

"Con mi madre…" Santana sonrió ampliamente, "con tu abuela."

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, pues esa figura familiar le era desconocida. "¿En serio? ¿Crees que pronto pueda conocerla?"

"De hecho, la próxima semana no sólo la conocerás a ella, sino a toda la familia." La modelo se puso de pie, "ahora, por qué no vas a jugar con _Mika_ mientras yo hablo con tu mamá de algo."

Samantha corrió hacia el patio trasero, dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

"Empaqué un poco de ropa, ya sé que Sam tiene su propio guardarropa aquí, pero... tú sabes, por si las dudas," Brittany le ofreció la pequeña maleta a la otra mujer, quien no dudó en tomarla, "así que toda tu familia vendrá a pasar las fiestas aquí, ¿no es así?"

Santana observó como una casi imperceptible tristeza se apoderaba de los ojos de su antigua amiga, esa sombría luz se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que apareció pero era entendible, Brittany extrañaba a su familia.

"Sí, de eso quería hablarte," la modelo se adentró en la casa, dándole a entender a la bailarina que le siguiera a la cocina. "¿Quieres algo de beber? Un té, ¿tal vez?"

"Por favor." Los ojos azules de la visitante se vieron distraídos por un par de pequeñas libretas que estaban en el desayunador. Santana se percató de la curiosidad que había invadido a la otra mujer y, por alguna razón, sintió que debía explicarle en lo que había consistido su último mes. No tenía que ver con ella, pero debía saber que sí, ella era la única con quien había engendrado un bebé.

"Hace un mes hablé con mi hermano," dijo de pronto la modelo mientras llenaba la tetera con agua, "creo que ha desarrollado una obsesión con el origen de nuestra hija y le surgió la idea de que tal vez yo era quien podía hacer que otras mujeres se embarazaran," Santana colocó el recipiente de agua en una de la hornillas de la estufa para luego enfrentar a Brittany, quien estaba apoyada en la isla con ambos antebrazos. "Así que sólo existía una manera de comprobar si su teoría era cierta o no y me obligó a llamar a cada mujer con la que me he acostado."

Los ojos de la bailarina se abrieron de par en par. Sonaba convincente ese pensamiento, pero por alguna razón, Brittany siempre creyó que Samantha era el resultado de un milagro que sólo les pertenecía a ellas dos. La idea de que otra mujer tuviera un hijo o hija con la sangre de la modelo le molestaba profundamente. "¿Y bien?"

Santana se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de la otra mujer, por lo que decidió decirle lo que había descubierto. "Al parecer…" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la latina, "tú eres la única suertuda."

La bailarina respiró con alivio y sus labios copiaron la sonrisa de Santana, "¿estás segura?"

"Totalmente," la latina se dirigió al estante en donde se guardaban las tazas, "me tardé un mes en localizarlas a todas, pero te puedo asegurar que no tengo otro hijo en Hungría o en Turquía."

El relajado rostro de Brittany se transformó repentinamente, sus ojos se clavaron en la nuca de la modelo. ¿Un mes? ¿Turquía o Hungría? Quizás la rubia no sabía en dónde estaban esos lugares, pero sí sabía que un mes era demasiado tiempo para encontrar a todas sus… ¿conquistas? Una terrible ola de celos la invadieron de pronto.

"¿Son muchas?" Murmuró la bailarina sin darse cuenta de que Santana le había escuchado.

Los ojos cafés de la latina la miraron con suspicacia, la pregunta era un poco irrelevante. "Eso no tiene importancia. Lo único que importa es que ninguna de ellas se embarazó de mí, ni siquiera Emily," Santana colocó una taza de cerámica blanca frente a la visitante; sus ojos miraron con intensidad a la rubia, "solamente tú."

Las últimas palabras no fueron un reproche, más bien eran una manera de asegurarle a Brittany que Samantha era única en su naturaleza, era un lazo que únicamente les pertenecía a ellas dos y a nadie más. Santana no entendía por qué aún tenía la necesidad de proteger emocionalmente a su amiga.

"Me alegro," respondió la bailarina al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

"Yo también…" esas palabras no debieron salir de los labios de la modelo, pero fue un impulso involuntario. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la confesión, por lo que volvió a darle la espalda a la otra mujer. "Uhm… pero eso no era de lo que quería hablarte."

El vapor que salía de la tetera le indicó a la morena que el agua ya estaba hirviendo, así que con un paño de cocina, tomó la empuñadura.

"Es acerca de tus padres, ¿verdad?" Afirmó la rubia mientras observaba como su amiga llenaba las dos tazas que ya contenían los sobrecitos de té de limón.

"Sí," la modelo comenzó a jugar el sobrecito de té con su cucharilla, "vendrán a Lima para festejar Acción de Gracias y bueno…"

"No les has dicho acerca de Sam," concluyó la rubia, sus ojos miraban con algo de decepción a la otra mujer.

Santana no podía enfrentar la mirada de Brittany, se sentía algo avergonzada; ya habían transcurrido dos meses y aún no encontraba el valor de decirles que tenía una hija gracias a un extraño milagro. "No es que no quiera, es sólo que no he encontrado la manera… no quiero decirles por teléfono y, la verdad, primero quería estar segura que Sam fuera mi única hija," sus oscuros ojos al fin miraron a los celestes, "¿sí me entiendes?"

La rubia miró el interior de su taza, el agua ya estaba adquiriendo un leve color amarillo, "sí… pero, ¿cuál es tu plan?"

"Ellos llegan el sábado, probablemente antes del medio día, así que antes de la cena, me gustaría que trajeras a Samantha…"

"Uhm… no sería más fácil que pasara la noche aquí, así en la mañana…" los ojos de Brittany se desviaron, ocasionando que la modelo frunciera el ceño.

Santana sonrió divertida gracias al semblante de su visitante. "¿Tienes miedo?"

"Tus padres me odian," susurró la rubia avergonzada.

"Claro que no… eso creo," la latina le dio un sorbo a su bebida, disfrutando de la calidez del líquido ya que el clima comenzaba a enfriarse rápidamente, "pero tú debes estar aquí, las dos somos su madres."

Brittany sintió que una agradable sensación se apoderaba de su cuerpo, amaba la manera en cómo Santana siempre pronunciaba _'nuestra hija'_, era indescriptible el sentimiento, pero era como si las tres fueran casi una familia, _casi_.

"Esteré aquí cuando tú me digas," respondió la rubia con firmeza.

Santana sonrió antes de darle otro sorbo a su té. Su mente se detuvo a pensar en la familia de su amiga, en cómo la habían desconocido y sentía que debían arreglar esa situación. "También deberías pensar en hablar con tus padres."

"No estoy segura de poder soportar otra pelea con _ellos_."

"Esta vez sería diferente," la morena miró tiernamente a la bailarina, "esta vez yo estaré contigo."

Brittany sonrió a manera de gratitud, no estaba segura de querer volver a ver a su familia, después de todo se habían negado, en más de una ocasión, a conocer a Samantha. La rubia podía lidiar con el rechazo, pero no permitiría que los sentimientos de su hija fueran heridos. Sin embargo, podría intentarlo una última vez, siempre y cuando, Santana estuviera ahí para apoyarla.

"Lo pensaré."

* * *

><p>Para disgusto de Santana, el día del arribo de sus padres llegó con demasiada anticipación. Las miradas que León y Ana le ofrecieron, apenas y bajaron del auto, fueron incómodas, sabía que sus padres le exigían una explicación pero eso debía esperar unas cuantas horas más. Sin embargo, Emily fue quien la sacó del apuro; su carácter afable era encantador y no es necesario decir que el matrimonio López estaba complacido de tener a la morena asiática como nuera.<p>

Con forme el tiempo corría, el nerviosismo de Santana crecía, trataba de disfrutar el tiempo con sus padres, pero le resultaba difícil pues aún no sabía cómo presentarles a Samantha, su hija y, por ende, su primera nieta. Emily trataba de tranquilizarla, le susurraba palabras de aliento, sostenía su mano a manera de apoyo, pero nada de eso le parecía suficiente y se empezaba a odiar a sí misma por ese detalle.

León observó a su hija, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Santana era su consentida, su princesa. A pesar de que exhibía un fuerte exterior, sabía que era frágil y muchas veces, sus emociones no le hacían pensar con claridad, necesitaba ser protegida, aún cuando la morena mostrara lo contrario.

"Estás muy distraída," dijo el hombre mientras se servía un poco de whisky.

Santana miró a su padre desde su lugar en el sofá, notó las canas que comenzaban a poblar los costados de su negra cabellera, sus ojos cafés podrían parecer severos, pero si uno se detenía a observar con atención, se podía apreciar la gentileza del hombre.

"Uhm… sólo estoy un poco cansada."

"Sigo esperando respuestas, Santana y espero escucharlas antes de que termine la noche," dijo el hombre antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

La modelo desvió la mirada hacia una de las mesas de decoración, en donde se encontraban dos sobres blancos, los cuales contenían parte de la información que sería revelada esa misma noche. Antes de que Santana pudiera responder, el timbre sonó; con un poco de incertidumbre, la mujer miró su costoso reloj de pulso, ya había llegado la hora.

"¡Yo voy!" Gritó Ana desde el comedor.

La joven latina abrió los ojos de par en par y de inmediato se levantó de su lugar. Sus ojos cafés miraron a su esposa quien el musitó un callado _'se me adelantó'_, sus ojos expresaban el mismo desconcierto que Santana, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la señora López estaba a punto de recibir una sorpresa, que probablemente no se esperaba.

.

Brittany tomaba la mano de Samantha con un poco más de la fuerza requerida. Hace años que no veía a los señores López y, a decir verdad, su último encuentro había sido dramático y aún dolía recordar las palabras de esas dos personas; sin embargo, debía pretender, sólo por esta noche.

La puerta se abrió y ninguna de las dos mujeres se esperaba ese súbito encuentro. La sonrisa cortés de Ana se borró al instante cuando vio a la joven mujer a quien había conocido cuando apenas era una niña y que ahora lucía tan madura.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" La sorpresa había impedido que la mujer se percatara de la pequeña que acompañaba a la que, alguna vez, fue la mejor amiga de su hija.

"¡Brittany, Sam qué bueno que llegan! La cena ya está lista," Emily apareció junto a su suegra; su saludo hizo que la incomodidad que había nacido entre Brittany y Ana disminuyera un poco, pero los ojos de la madre de su esposa la miraban con confusión.

"¿Se conocen?"

La asiática esbozó una genuina sonrisa, "claro que nos conocemos," sus oscuros ojos de inmediato se fijaron en las recién llegadas, "adelante, pasen. Comienza a hacer frío."

Brittany y Samantha entraron a la casa con timidez, entregándole sus abrigos a la joven morena. Ana no se había movido ni un centímetro, pues aún trataba de comprender la situación; sabía que Santana había mentido cuando dijo que no había vuelto a Lima por cierta rubia, pero no se esperaba que esa misma rubia fuera la esperada visitante.

Al notar que Brittany estaba lo suficientemente lejos, Ana preguntó casi silenciosamente, "¿qué significa esto?"

"Todo tiene una explicación, de verdad," respondió Emily mientras colocaba los abrigos en el armario.

Ambas mujeres se dirigieron de inmediato a la sala, descubriendo muy a su pesar que la mirada de León López estaba fija en las visitantes; sus ojos estudiaron a la niña, la recordaba a la perfección gracias al encuentro azaroso que habían tenido meses atrás. De hecho, de no ser por esa pequeña, el hombre ya habría echado a la bailarina desde que la vio en el pasillo.

"Explícame que está haciendo esta mujer en tu casa, Santana." La voz de León era calmada, pero el resto de las mujeres podían detectar la agresividad de sus palabras.

Samantha miró al hombre con familiaridad, sabía que él era familiar suyo desde la primera vez que lo vio y, para su satisfacción, resultaba ser que era su abuelo.

"Papá…" la modelo se acercó hacia la mesita en donde se encontraban los sobres, "primero que nada quiero que te calmes, ¿ok? Yo invité a Brittany, porque necesita estar aquí para lo que les tengo que decir," sus ojos cafés miraron a su madre, tratando de encontrar el apoyo maternal en sus ojos. Sin embargo, la mujer se alejó para tomar su lugar junto a su marido. "Aunque creo que es mejor que primero veas esto."

León abandonó su vaso en la mesa del minibar, para poder ver el contenido del sobre blanco que su hija le había entregado segundos antes mientras que ésta se alejaba para tomar su lugar junto a Brittany y Samantha.

Ana y León estudiaron la información detenidamente, sus ojos recorrían todo el ancho de la hoja de papel una y otra vez…

"¡Esto es absurdo! Tú no tienes una hija… nunca has estado embarazada." Los ojos oscuros del hombre miraron con frustración a Santana.

"Yo no fui la que estuvo embarazada…" la mano bronceada de la modelo tomó con gentileza la de la rubia, quien sintió que sus piernas la traicionaban cuando sintió la tersa piel de esa palma contra la suya propia. Sus ojos azules miraron a la mujer junto a ella y lo único que pudo sentir fue como el aliento se le escapaba del cuerpo, pues Santana se veía espectacular, su cabello suelto, un poco ondulado, le enmarcaba a la perfección el rostro… "Brittany fue quien se embarazó."

León entrecerró los ojos de manera desafiante, "¿qué?"

La mano libre de la latina se posó sobre el delgado hombro de la pequeña castaña, "ella es Sam…" la modelo necesitó respirar profundamente antes de continuar, "Samantha Pierce-López. Es hija de Brittany y… también mía."

"Santana, sabes que eso es imposible," León trataba de razonar, pues la existencia de esa niña desafiaba todos sus conocimientos previos.

"Carlos hizo personalmente la pruebas… dos veces." La modelo apretó la mano de Brittany y, por primera vez en todo el día, sintió el confort que tanto necesitaba. No quería pensar que esta agradable sensación era gracias a una mujer que no era su esposa y, para su alivio, dicha esposa no se había percatado de la pequeña interacción. "Es mi hija… es más que obvio."

El doctor López tomó su bebida y le dio un gran trago mientras que su esposa se acercaba a la pequeña. Se admiró del color de sus ojos, tan enigmáticos pero a la vez tan familiares; su cabello castaño era brillante y sus facciones faciales eran una perfecta mezcla. Sin embargo, una característica le indicó la verdad.

"Tienes las mejillas de tu mamá," dijo Ana al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Samantha y esbozaba su característica sonrisa maternal, la sonrisa que sólo le reservaba a sus dos hijos y nieto… corrección: nietos.

* * *

><p>Los padres de Santana escucharon atentamente toda la historia del cómo la niña se había presentado en la vida de la modelo, ambos no podían creer lo atrevida que era y esa fue una prueba más del la herencia López. Durante la cena, también se enteraron de cómo había sido la vida de Brittany durante su embarazo, los señores aún sentían aprensión hacia la rubia, pero al saber el cómo los Pierce se desentendieron de su hija, no pudieron evitar sentir simpatía. En ese momento, le ofrecieron su apoyo, importándoles poco el pasado, pues ahora, les gustase o no, Brittany era parte de la familia.<p>

Al terminar la cena, la rubia anunció su partida; se sentía tranquila de saber que Samantha estaba en un ambiente familiar que le aceptaba. Podía ver cómo León rápidamente se encariñaba con la niña, pues era la hija de su princesa…

"¿Brittany?" La voz de Ana la tomó por sorpresa. "Quisiera hablar contigo antes de que mi esposo y yo regresemos a Columbus. ¿Crees que podamos vernos antes de que termine la semana?"

La bailarina sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, no sabía qué responder pero sabía qué clase de conversación sería.

"¿Estás lista?" Santana apareció atrás de su madre, ya con el abrigo puesto, "te acompaño a tu auto."

La señora López observó la casi inexistente interacción de ambas mujeres y sabía que si no se alejaban pronto, sus matrimonios correrían peligro. Ana regresó a la cocina, no sin antes observar a su esposo con su nueva nieta, verlo interactuar con los hijos de sus hijos siempre era agradable.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la mujer a su nuera.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa, "fue una noche interesante," respondió la asiática mientras introducía los trastos en el lavavajillas.

Ana se acercó cautelosamente, "me refiero a si te sientes cómoda con Brittany, tomando en cuenta el pasado que comparte con mi hija, sin mencionar a su hija."

La asiática se encogió en hombros, expresando despreocupación, "es una buena mujer."

"De eso no cabe la menor duda…"

"Aunque…" Emily se acercó a su suegra, su sonrisa se había borrado, pero su rostro parecía sereno, "debo confesarte que sí le tengo un poco de envidia," sus oscuros ojos miraron hacia el suelo de manera avergonzada, "tiene la suerte de ser la madre de la hija de Santana, pero bueno…" su sonrisa volvió cuando su mirada enfrentó la de Ana, "me alegra que ahora León y tú sean parte de la vida de Sam. Al menos tiene dos geniales abuelos."

La madre de la modelo sonrió tristemente pues lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba en contra de sus valores, "Em… no te fíes de Brittany, ¿quieres?"

La asiática frunció el ceño con confusión, "¿a qué te refieres?"

Ana suspiró pesadamente, "debes entender que hasta la persona más buena puede incurrir en algo que se anteponga a su naturaleza, sólo debe existir el detonador indicado."

Era claro lo que la mujer trataba de decir. Emily apretó los labios, entendía que su suegra le estaba tratando de aconsejar algo importante, algo con lo que podía defender su matrimonio. "Ana, confío en Santana, ciegamente."

La señora López inclinó un poco la cabeza, pero decidió dar por terminada la conversación. Si Emily confiaba en su esposa, entonces debía hacerse a un lado. Sin embargo, aún podía hablar con la rubia y recomendarle de la manera más amigable que respetara la relación de su hija con su pareja.

* * *

><p>Brittany y Santana caminaron el corto trayecto de la puerta principal al automóvil en silencio, el cual no resultaba incómodo, sino todo lo contrario. El clima comenzaba a enfriarse con forme la estación avanzaba, indicando que el invierno estaba próximo. Ambas mujeres se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta del conductor, por un instante dudaron en decir algo o, en su defecto, enfrentar sus miradas; era como si las dos estuvieran temerosas de romper ese agradable momento.<p>

Sin embargo, fue la morena quien se decidió a hablar primero, "gracias por venir. Fuiste de gran ayuda, lo digo en serio."

Brittany miró detenidamente a la chica que le había acompañado hasta su automóvil, aún le era difícil creer que Santana estuviera de nueva cuenta en su vida, compartiendo momentos importantes y, simplemente, asumiendo el papel que le correspondía como la madre de Samantha. La satisfacción que experimentaba cuando los padres de su amiga le dijeron que era parte de la familia era difícil de describir… quizás no era ni sería el objeto de las caricias de la latina pero compartían algo que rebasaba sus existencias, ni siquiera _Emily_ podía superar eso.

"No digas eso, es mi obligación estar junto a ti. Tú misma lo dijiste, Sam es _nuestra _hija." La rubia se sintió hipnotizada cuando Santana esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba un mechón oscuro tras de su oreja. Era tan extraño ver esa actitud en la otra mujer.

La modelo miró fugazmente hacia su propia casa, "creí que mis padres se negarían a creer esto, pero…" sus ojos oscuros miraron de nueva cuenta a la bailarina, aún con esa linda sonrisa en sus atractivos labios, "me alegro que todo haya resultado bien."

"A mí también y por eso creo que es buena idea que Sam pase el día de Acción de Gracias con ustedes."

Santana abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir, pues el tema de los días de fiestas aún no había sido discutidos, "¿estás segura?"

"Totalmente. Creo que será bueno para ella, podrá convivir en una fiesta más grande y estoy segura que se llevará bien con el hijo de Carlos, así no se aburrirá."

"¿Tú que harás ese día?" Su oscura mirada era intensa, "también podrías venir… si así lo deseas."

Brittany sonrió tímidamente, la facilidad con la que conversaban era agradable y abrumadora al mismo tiempo, "uhm… no creo que esa sea una buena idea," Santana frunció el ceño, "Artie, no creo que quiera cambiar los planes que ya hizo con sus padres."

La modelo desvió la mirada con fastidio, pero su amiga tenía razón, quizás no era una buena idea. El tipo se comportaba de manera paranoica cuando ella estaba cerca de su esposa y aún no olvidaba su amenaza. "Supongo que tienes razón."

"Sí… bueno," la bailarina se sintió algo decepcionada de haber declinado la invitación, pues la familia de su esposo era aburrida y las cenas, regularmente, eran calladas. Brittany sabía que sus suegros la detestaban desde el día en el que se enteraron de que Samantha no era hija de Artie pero debían soportar su presencia sólo porque era la esposa de su hijo. Además, no quería que el castaño se comportara de manera grosera con la familia de Santana. "Debo irme, ya es tarde."

"Claro…"

Ambas mujeres permanecieron de pie, una frente a la otra sin saber cómo despedirse. ¿Qué era lo más apropiado? ¿Un abrazo, un apretón de manos o…? Un par de eternos segundos transcurrieron pero, sorprendentemente, Santana fue quien se acercó. Su mente tenía la certeza que la relación entre ella y su amiga era solamente eso, una amistad. Su rostro se acercó al de la rubia para poder plantar un beso en su mejilla; sin embargo, no contaba con que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera familiar ante el contacto de la piel de sus mejillas.

El frío se podía sentir, aún cuando ambas estaban cubiertas por gruesos abrigos, pero en ese momento, parecía que una cálida temperatura las rodeaba a las dos y las obligaba a permanecer muy cerca; era como si la atracción de sus cuerpos fuera un fenómeno físico natural.

Brittany se alejó un poco. Sus ojos azules miraron absortos la manera en como la boca de Santana estaba ligeramente abierta, podía ver y sentir el aliento que emanaba de esos sensuales labios. Instintivamente, se lamió sus propios labios, en su mente no había pensamiento alguno, sólo un extraño deseo que no dependía del raciocinio, así que optó por acercar su rostro hacia el de la modelo.

El corazón de la latina latía rápidamente y con una tremenda fuerza que parecía que se saldría de su pecho. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, pues su cuerpo quería rendirse ante la anticipada emoción. Por alguna razón quería que la rubia olvidara la sutileza y colisionara sus labios en contra de los suyos propios de una vez. Pero su mente logró salir de su letargo, su consciencia la obligó a detener esa acción.

"¿Qué haces?" La voz de Santana era casi inaudible.

"Y-Yo…" Brittany tragó saliva con dificultad y sus ojos permanecieron enganchados a los labios de la otra mujer. No podía ignorar la necesidad de besarlos pero el mágico momento ya se había perdido.

"Creo que debes irte, Artie debe estar preocupado."

Al escuchar el nombre de su marido, la rubia de mirada celeste se alejó completamente de la morena; podía sentir lo acelerado que estaba su pulso y el calor en sus mejillas. Acababa de cometer un grave error que podía ocasionar que su delicada relación con Santana se deteriorara y, no sólo eso, sino que sus matrimonios podían ser dañados y lo último que quería Brittany era lastimar a dos personas más. Sin embargo, no se disculparía por este abrupto impulso, ya que, al ver los hermosos ojos de la mujer frente a ella, pudo identificar fácilmente un conflicto emocional similar al suyo; aunado a eso, el ligero rubor en sus bronceadas mejillas la traicionaban y le indicaban a la bailarina que Santana _Fields-López_ también quería, deseaba, besarla.

"Buenas noches, San."

"Conduce con cuidado, Britt."

La bailarina se introdujo en su auto y puso en marcha el motor. Honestamente, no quería irse, pero al ver la imagen de Santana en el espejo retrovisor, supo que le costaría mucho trabajo esconder sus sentimientos por ella, su cuerpo y su corazón clamaban por la mujer de la que, físicamente, se alejaba poco a poco, pero con quien se acercaba emocionalmente con cada día que pasaba.

**TBC...**


	17. Porqué dar Gracias

El bullicio que se dejaba escuchar en el _Lima Bean_ era el mismo sonido de siempre, una mezcla de decenas de conversaciones, con risas y el sonido del choque de las cucharillas en la cerámica de las tazas. Brittany se encontraba sentada en una de las mesitas centrales de la cafetería con su mirada celeste fija en la entrada principal, a la espera de que Ana López hiciera acto de presencia.

La rubia debía admitir que la llamada de la señora López ese miércoles por la mañana había sido un poco inesperada; pero por supuesto que estaría nerviosa de ver a la mujer a solas pues temía que los ojos de Ana descubrieran la naturaleza de los sentimientos que Brittany sentía por Santana, sentimientos que sobrepasaban la línea de la amistad, que nublaban su mente y provocaban que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Alejarse de la latina no era una opción; quizás podía hacer un intento por controlar sus impulsos, por esconder sus deseos. ¿Para qué seguir pensando en eso? Sinceramente, esos pensamientos permanecerían intactos en su mente, pues eran planes que nunca serían llevados a cabo.

La campanilla de la entrada principal tintineó, llamando de inmediato la atención de la rubia, distrayéndola de sus reflexiones. En ese momento, Ana López cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sus ojos café claros – muy distintos a los de sus hijos – buscaron a la joven entre la multitud, al ubicarla hizo una señal con su dedo índice, indicándole que le esperara un momento. Brittany asintió con la cabeza para luego ser testigo de cómo la abuela de su hija se dirigía al mostrador… a veces era difícil creer o aceptar que esa mujer fuera abuela o, en su defecto, madre pues Ana era una mujer exuberante. Podía ser descrita como la clásica mujer latina: piel bronceada, cabello negro y brillante, ojos cafés y enigmáticos, labios sensuales; esas era las características que le había heredado a su hija menor. Sin embargo, Ana resultaba ser un poco más _'llamativa'_ ya que su físico no era tan esbelto como el de Santana; la señora López era muy popular entre el género masculino por sus curvas bien esculpidas.

Estar ante la presencia de esa mujer sólo podía ser descrita como intimidante y no precisamente por su belleza sin igual, sino por su fuerte carácter. No se le podía negar que era una persona prudente y justa, pero cuando se trataba de su familia, Ana no dudaba en mostrar su lado agresivo y atemorizante.

"Lamento que esta reunión haya sido tan espontánea pero León y yo debemos regresar a Columbus el viernes y mañana será una locura con eso de la cena y la reunión familiar," dijo Ana mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

"Está bien, no se preocupe."

La mujer se acomodó en su asiento, "creo que esto de las formalidades ya ni siquiera debería existir," la morena le dio un sorbo a su expresso, saboreándolo con satisfacción antes de continuar con la conversación, "así que te pido que te tomes la libertad de hablarme de tú, ¿quieres?"

"De acuerdo," respondió modestamente la rubia; aunque esa súbita timidez emanaba de dos razones, la primera era que aún le era complicado adaptarse a la atenta inclusión que la familia López estaba teniendo con ella, aún no podía acostumbrarse a su gentil y honesta amabilidad; en segundo lugar – y tal vez la razón más frívola – era que Brittany siempre se sentía deslumbrada cuando una mujer López estaba cerca de ella, las féminas de esa familia tenían una clase de obsesión con el buen vestir, era su sello, su estandarte, su escudo… la rubia no podía dejar de sentirse ridícula por el par de zapatos deportivos, los jeans desgastados y la simple y holgada blusa color azul celeste que usaba.

"¿Puedo preguntarte cómo está tu esposo?"

Los ojos azules de la bailarina miraron a la señora López con genuina sorpresa, "uhm… él está bien. Gracias por preguntar."

Brittany observó como una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Ana y, se podía atrever a asegurar que, esa era su sonrisa plástica, aquella que sólo esbozaba por puro compromiso. "Espero que esté tomando con calma todo este asunto. Sé que no debe ser sencillo para…" la mujer se detuvo a pensar con detenimiento al mismo tiempo que su rostro se inclinaba ligeramente sobre su costado derecho, "tendrás que disculparme pero olvidé su nombre."

"Artie," musitó la rubia.

"Claro, Artie… el desafortunado chico en silla de ruedas."

Brittany no se sintió ofendida por la referencia, aunque tenía la certeza de que tenía la obligación de sentir algo (lo que fuere), claramente algo anda mal con ella. "Hace su mejor esfuerzo por sentirse tranquilo. No debe de ser nada sencillo, después de todo Sam no deja de hablar de lo genial que es su mami."

Un destello se pudo apreciar en los ojos de Ana, el cual transformó su sonrisa falsa en una más genuina, en una más real. "Quizás sea pronto para que diga esto pero, haz hecho un buen trabajo con Samantha; es una niña muy especial, en muchos sentidos."

La mirada de la bailarina se clavó en su bebida, sin darse cuenta que en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa orgullosa, "sí, no hay duda de que es única."

"Sin embargo, no dejes que Santana la mime demasiado porque entonces Sam terminará siendo la versión infantil de su otra mamá," añadió la morena con seriedad.

"¿Qué tiene de malo eso?" Preguntó Brittany inocentemente, mientras que su ceño se fruncía, "Samantha admira a su mami y no creo que haya problema."

Ana dejó escapar una ligera carcajada, la cual disfrazaba sus previas apreciaciones que le indicaban que esa rubia, sentada frente a ella, aún estaba enajenada con su Santanita. "Espero que no hables en serio," la mujer observó que Brittany no entendía la gracia y esperaba una respuesta; con un poco más de calma, se aclaró la garganta, "mira, yo dejé que León mimara a Santana, la malcrió y créeme que eso tiene repercusiones… tú has sido testigo de eso, mi hija es incapaz de manejar bien el rechazo, no soporta los no como respuestas y su reacción es inesperada." Ana se frotó la frente con algo de frustración, "creo que el colmo fue cuando León dejó que esa absurda operación de senos se llevara a cabo."

"Yo tampoco entendí porque San querría algo como eso, a mí me gustaban sus…"

"Te voy a rogar que te detengas ahí y no finalices esa oración," Ana había levantado su mano en señal de alto, obligando a Brittany a permanecer callada, "hay ciertas cosas que una madre no quiere ni necesita saber…" la morena suspiró profundamente, para luego darle otro sorbo a su bebida, "espero que entiendas mi punto. Pero será mucho más difícil porque Samantha tiene dos figuras de autoridad en dos casas distintas y es tu responsabilidad cuidar que Santana no confunda el amor con la mal crianza."

"Entiendo…" la rubia tomó en cuenta el consejo de Ana, pues era la primera vez que un adulto le daba un buen consejo, le marcaba una directriz que seguir y, por un breve instante, deseó que su propia madre estuviera presente.

"Eso me lleva al siguiente punto," la mirada de la mujer estudió con atención a la madre de su nueva nieta, "tu relación con mi hija."

"¿Q-qué?" Brittany abrió los ojos de par al darse cuenta de que en realidad estaban en esa cafetería para hablar de Santana. La mente de la rubia comenzó a hacer deducciones y a tener pensamientos paranoicos.

"¿Aún la amas?" Ana miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que su conversación siguiera siendo privada, "te pido que me respondas con la verdad."

La rubia sintió como las palmas de sus manos transpiraban sin control, por lo que secó la incómoda humedad en sus jeans, tragó saliva con dificultad pues sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer atentaba en contra de su propio matrimonio, "sí, nunca dejé de hacerlo y puedo asegurarte que nunca lo dejaré de hacer." La joven respiró profundamente, como si esa simple acción le otorgara la valentía que necesitaba para seguir hablando, "es la madre de mi hija, es mi mejor amiga y puedo decir que es mucho más que eso…" Brittany se encogió en hombros, "mi amor por Santana es algo que no va a desaparecer."

Ana se esperaba una respuesta así, no podría juzgar a la bailarina o cuestionar su respuesta. Lamentablemente, las circunstancias y las decisiones marcaron el curso de sus actuales vidas, "ambas son mujeres casadas, Brittany. Les deben fidelidad a sus respectivas parejas, Santana le debe fidelidad a Emily, la ama…" La señora López tragó saliva con dificultad, "no quiero que mi hija sufra una vez más, no soportaría verla deprimida otra vez por un simple romance adolescente."

Brittany desvió la mirada con incomodidad, al mismo tiempo que sentía como un cálido rubor invadía sus mejillas, "no es un simple romance adolescente," dijo entre dientes la bailarina, "pero sé que nuestra relación no puede ir más allá," esta vez sus ojos miraron a Ana, el azul celeste de sus iris era triste, pero honesto, "yo no quiero lastimar a San, te lo aseguro."

"Confío en tu palabra," Ana le ofreció una media sonrisa a la mejor amiga de su hija, _'pero a veces es más fácil decir que hacer'_ pensó la mujer, pero por ahora, se mantendría al margen de la situación… no obstante, tenía un fuerte presentimiento que, posiblemente, era más como una profecía.

* * *

><p>Quinn miró asombrada su alrededor. El club nocturno que visitaba en ese momento estaba casi a su máxima capacidad; era una sorpresa ver a tanta gente reunida considerando que era el día de Acción de Gracias y era relativamente temprano. La rubia sonrió para sí misma, ese club estaba repleto de potenciales conquistas, pero lo especial de esa noche – dejando de lado que era un día festivo – era que Quinn Fabray iba con un solo objetivo en mente y ese era evitar a toda costa a cualquier chica que le recordase a su ex novia. Ese día de Acción de Gracias, la atractiva editora volvería a su habitación de hotel con una mujer que rompiera con su maldición.<p>

La rubia se acercó a la barra con paso decido y la frente en alto, revestida por su actitud pretenciosa y confidente, esa que podía interpretarse como _'nadie me merece'_. Era en esos momentos en los cuales se preguntaba si la preparatoria en realidad había terminado para ella, pues conforme caminaba, la multitud se partía, dejándole el camino libre mientras que decenas de miradas trataban de captar su atención.

"¿Qué te sirvo, preciosa?"

Los ojos verdes de la joven mujer miraron a la _bar tender_, una mujer afroamericana a quien la palabra hermosa no le hacía justicia, su rostro denotaba gentileza pero sus ojos parecían enfocarse en los atractivos de la cliente. Lamentablemente, Quinn no compartía los mismos deseos, pero eso no le impedía jugar el juego de la seducción por un rato, después de todo, existían ciertas ventajas.

"Un _shot_ de tequila," respondió la editora con una coqueta sonrisa, "por ahora…"

La _bar tender_ sonrió ampliamente ante esas sugestivas palabras, "en seguida te lo traigo."

Quinn se dio la media vuelta para poder ver a la afluencia de personas que compartían su misma sexualidad, para poder ver una vez más que no estaba sola en ese desconocido camino, pues ahí estaban decenas de personas de todas las razas, formas y tamaños, bailando y divirtiéndose en una noche que supuestamente debía ser dedicada a la familia y a expresar la gratitud por las cosas buenas que existían en su vida. Para Quinn eso era inútil, pues ese año era el peor de todos, la habían rechazado, la habían sustituido… ¿por qué debía sentir gratitud cuando su existencia era tan patética?

"Aquí tienes tu bebida," dijo la _bar tender_, obligando a que la rubia dejara de lado sus lamentaciones. La mujer tras la barra sonrió al ver como la cliente buscaba su cartera, "no te preocupes, la casa invita."

Esas eran las ventajas de ser atractiva y manipuladora. Los esfuerzos no eran demasiados, todo radicaba en la manera de ver, de hablar y de sonreír… para la joven editora, las mujeres eran demasiado fáciles. Quizás no todas, pero la gran mayoría lo eran.

De la nada, la atractiva mujer sintió una extraña sensación, alguien la observaba. Con discreción, los cautivadores ojos de la rubia buscaron a la dueña de la intensa mirada. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, se encontraba una castaña con su grupo de amigas. Quinn hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no desviar la mirada con fastidio, de verdad que esto comenzaba a tornarse en una obsesión peligrosa, no podía seguir con esa fijación… sin embargo, la chica era atractiva y su mirada tenía algo que le llamaba la atención. Tal vez la rehabilitación podía posponerse un día más.

Quinn tomó el pequeño vaso y bebió el tequila de un solo sorbo. La sensación era irritante y cálida al mismo tiempo, sintió que los ojos se le humedecían al instante y cuando todo el alcohol fue consumido, dejó salir un ligero gruñido. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la extraña mientras absorbía el jugo del limón que iba con el _shot_. La acción estaba cargada de seducción y provocó que la castaña se lamiera los labios con descaro.

La editora le ofreció una media sonrisa a la otra mujer antes de darle la espalda por completo. Con un ademán, le indicó a la _bar tender_ que le sirviera otro tequila igual, el cual en seguida fue colocado frente a ella.

El plan era sencillo, la rubia sólo debía esperar paciente a que esa desconocida diera el primer paso, luego Quinn se haría la difícil y, finalmente, terminarían en su hotel. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaron y esa atractiva castaña no daba señales de querer acercarse, por lo que la editora se olvidó de ella momentáneamente. Se dedicó a disfrutar de la noche, mientras conversaba con cuanta mujer se atreviera a cruzar palabra con ella; claramente todas se acercaban para coquetear o para invitarle una bebida, cada una usaba una táctica distinta, pero ninguna era lo que Quinn buscaba.

El tiempo siguió su curso y luego de varias bebidas, la rubia tuvo la necesidad de ir al sanitario. El alcohol ya comenzaba a nublar su juicio, lo cual se podía observar en su perezoso andar. Cuando se miró en el espejo, pudo ver que sus ojos ya estaban irritados y vidriosos, pero aún podía pensar con algo de claridad; se retocó el maquillaje y supuso que esa noche iría al hotel sola, después de todo, comenzaba a aburrirse y a sofocarse.

"Por un momento pensé que ya te habías ido."

A través de espejo, Quinn observó que la castaña con quien había coqueteado antes estaba junto a ella, con una sonrisa casi hambrienta, mientras que sus ojos inspeccionaban el cuerpo de la rubia de arriba abajo.

"Y yo pensé que tal vez no era tu tipo," respondió Quinn con algo de indiferencia.

La castaña dio un par de pasos para poder acortar la distancia entre la rubia y ella. "No sabía cómo acercarme y luego de ver a todas esa chicas, supuse que yo no tenía oportunidad."

Quinn se volvió hacia la extraña para poder seguir con la conversación frente a frente al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano derecha sobre su cintura, "y ¿qué te hace pensar que tuviste una oportunidad?"

La chica dejó escapar un leve carcajada, para luego colocar un mechó de cabello tras de su oreja. La acción era sutil pero no pasó inadvertida por la editora, "vi cómo me mirabas…"

"Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú la que me mirabas," Quinn desvió su vista, fingiendo aburrimiento.

El alcohol que corría por su sistema empezaba a ejercer más influencia sobre la rubia, las palabras que comenzaban a salir de sus labios eran torpes y sabía que ese jueguito infantil debía terminar pronto. Además, esa mujer era atractiva y ella era una persona con necesidades…

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Preguntó la desconocida con un tono de voz bajo y sensual, mientras seguía acercándose a la editora.

Quinn enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, "¿de verdad quieres saberlo?" La castaña asintió levemente con la cabeza, "en que tú y yo podríamos salir de aquí y divertirnos en otro lado un poco más… privado."

La otra mujer levantó ambas cejas, sorprendida por las palabras tan directas de esa hermosa rubia. Realmente no se esperó que fuera tan sencillo. "¿No crees que es algo prematuro? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre…"

"¿Emma?" Los ojos de la chica se abrieron de par en par al escuchar a la persona que acababa de entrar al sanitario. Quinn se volvió hacia la mujer recién llegada – una chica de cabello oscuro y aspecto andrógino – quien para esos momentos la observaba con unos peligrosos ojos.

"Creo que ya no hay necesidad de presentaciones," dijo la rubia cuando miró de nueva cuenta a la castaña, "¿qué dices?"

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Preguntó la morena con voz peligrosa.

"Nos disculpas, estamos tratando de tener una conversación aquí," Quinn señaló el pequeño espacio que aún se encontraba entre la castaña y ella, "además el baño de hombres está al lado."

El rostro de la mujer se tiñó de un ligero carmesí, su mandíbula estaba tensa y su cuello presumía una gruesa vena. Con paso firme, se acercó a las otras dos mujeres y, con agresividad, empujó a la rubia. "¡Ella es mi novia, zorra!"

La espalda de Quinn se impactó en contra de la fría pared, pero su estado de ebriedad le impedía registrar el dolor que la agresión había provocado. Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez y pudo ver como la castaña – Emma – trataba de calmar a su novia. "Puedo asegurarte que la zorra no soy yo," sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno, "pero no puedo culpar a tu novia por querer a una mujer de verdad."

La morena se dejó llevar por la ira cuando escuchó esas palabras. Esta vez su novia no hizo un esfuerzo por detenerla y lo siguiente que supo Quinn fue que esa mujer la tomaba por los cabellos y le gritaba furiosamente. La adrenalina provocó que el alcohol perdiera efecto y el dolor fue intenso, intentó defenderse, pero la fuerza de su adversario era mayor; escuchó gritos y pudo ver que ya más personas intervenían para detener la pelea. Dos chicas fueron necesarias para alejar a la agresiva morena y al ver esa oportunidad, la editora se lanzó en contra de ella, pero alguien la detuvo y la obligó a salir del sanitario.

El viento nocturno acarició el rostro agitado de la editora. Su respiración era acelerada, el frío otoñal quemaba sus fosas nasales mientras que intentaba peinar su cabello, "maldita loca," dijo entre dientes la rubia.

"Trata de calmarte, ¿quieres?"

Al escuchar esas palabras, Quinn se percató de que no estaba sola; lógicamente, esa era la persona que había evitado que la pelea llegara a sus extremos. "Es fácil decirlo, a ti no te atacó un travesti."

Una femenina carcajada invadió los oídos de la rubia, obligándola a ver a su acompañante con fastidio, el cual no le duró mucho. Junto a ella se encontraba una mujer de estatura media, esbelta, de piel bronceada y, gracias a la luz que iluminaba la calle, era fácil ver que su cabello era de un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. Sus facciones mostraban que era de etnicidad hispana, pero eran tan finas que podrían confundirse con una perfecta escultura.

"Si no dijeras cosas tan ofensivas, tal vez su reacción no hubiera sido tan agresiva…" sus ojos oscuros enfrentaron los de Quinn.

"Me llamó zorra cuando fue _su_ novia la que me buscó," la editora se sintió hipnotizada cuando la hispana sonrió, mostrando su perfecta dentadura, "me alegro que te diviertas con mi infortunio."

"No te ofendas, es sólo que…" la morena sacudió un poco la cabeza, como si tratara de deshacerse de ciertos pensamientos, "es sólo que no te ves del tipo de chica que busca una pelea. Te ves tan recatada."

Quinn trató de mirar a cualquier lugar excepto a la mujer que le hacía compañía. Algo de toda esa situación le hacía sentir incomodidad, "no es la primera vez que escucho algo así."

"Recogí tu bolso antes de salir," la rubia tomó su bolso con un poco de timidez, "no me lo vayas a tomar a mal, pero ¿te puedo invitar un café… una cerveza tal vez?" La morena escondió sus manos en los confines de sus ajustados vaqueros, "conozco un bar lo suficientemente decente cerca de aquí, ¿qué dices?"

La editora miró detenidamente a la otra mujer, su belleza era innegable y le recordaba a cierta latina, "ok, vamos…"

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a caminar por las calles del centro de San Francisco. Aún era temprano y era seguro caminar con cierta libertad. "Por cierto, soy Florencia, pero puedes decirme Flor."

"Quinn," respondió la rubia, al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a la otra mujer, quien no dudó en tomarla y sonreír tiernamente.

"Antes quiero aclararte algo, no creas que esto es un intento por seducirte o algo parecido."

La editora dejó salir una genuina risa, "no te preocupes… no eres mi tipo." El silencio se hizo presente por un par de minutos antes de que Quinn hablara de nueva cuenta, "gracias por lo que hiciste por mí, allá en el club. No sé en qué estaba pensando." Florencia se encogió en hombros, como si no hubiera sido gran cosa, ignorando que esas palabras de gratitud eran raras cuando Quinn las expresaba.

La rubia sonrió cuando se percató que esa vez no iba acompañada de una castaña, era un primer e importante paso, aún cuando hubiera sido producto de un accidente.

* * *

><p>"Creo que ya has bebido suficiente," dijo Jesse mientras trataba de detener a Rachel, quien trataba de servirse una copa más de vino.<p>

La actriz miró a su compañero con aburrimiento, sin embargo, sus ojos cafés eran incapaces de enfocarse en el castaño. "Yo decido cuando es suficiente," respondió la castaña con necedad.

"No puedes beber de esa manera, Rach. Sé que estás deprimida pero…"

"No estoy deprimida," interrumpió la castaña con irritación, "¿acaso no puedo disfrutar de una simple copa de vino?"

Jesse suspiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, "se puede disfrutar una copa, pero tú te has bebido toda la botella Rachel. Esto ha sido tu costumbre por dos meses y realmente me preocupa que te conviertas en…"

"Puedo controlarlo, ¿ok?"

"Rachel, tienes que superar la partida de Quinn de otra manera."

La castaña colocó la botella de vino sobre la mesa con agresividad. Sus ojos cafés miraban al hombre que estaba en frente de ella con ira, "yo no tengo que superar nada. Quinn se fue porque así lo quiso y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado."

"No hablas en serio…"

La popular actriz le dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, "hablo muy enserio, J-Jesse, Quinn Fabray no significa nada para mí, absolutamente nada, ¿entiendes?"

El castaño miró con condescendencia a su amiga, sabía que estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, aún cuando Rachel se negara a aceptarlo, la ruptura de su relación con Quinn la había destrozado internamente. Ya no era la misma y lo peor de todo es que había elegido una muy mala manera de superar su dolor. Jesse temía por la integridad de su amiga, temía que se autodestruyera, pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería molestarla porque sus sentimientos por ella eran muy fuertes.

Con cautela, el hombre tomó la mano de su amiga con ambas manos, aprisionándola con ternura; sus ojos cafés miraron con consternación a la actriz, quien parecía que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. "Déjame ayudarte, Rachel. Me mata verte de esta manera."

La castaña sonrió ligeramente, pero sus ojos no expresaban emoción alguna, "es hora de un brindis y dar gracias… esa es la costumbre, ¿no es así?" Hablar con la ebria Rachel era como hablar con la pared y Jesse se encontraba cansado de seguir con las súplicas, así que optó por tomar su vaso de agua y dejar que la castaña dijera lo que quisiere. "Brindo p-por los grandes resultados que he tenido en este año…" Rachel ya casi no podía articular sus oraciones, por lo que era difícil entender lo que decía, "me he esforzado como nunca y…" tragó saliva con dificultad pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta, "¿sabes que es lo que más me molesta?"

Jesse miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie escuchara a Rachel, sabía a la perfección que la actriz había llegado a la etapa de decir en voz alta todos los sentimientos que aprisionaba cuando estaba sobria. "No, Rachel. ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?" Preguntó secamente el productor.

"Fueron cuatro años…" las lágrimas se comenzaban a formar en los ojos de la castaña y su voz se comenzaba a quebrar, "tiró cuatro años de nuestras vidas así como así sólo porque no estoy lista para el matrimonio." Los sollozos ahogados hacían que su voz se volviera más nasal y aguda.

"Rach, tranquilízate," rogó Jesse intentando alejar la copa de vino de la mujer, pero la actriz se lo impidió.

"Es decir, no es que no quiera…" Rachel le dio un sorbo más a la copa para luego hipar, "es sólo que no quiero hacerlo ahora, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?" Antes de que el castaño pudiera contestar, la castaña respondió su propia pregunta, "¡NADA! No tiene n-nada de malo."

El estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraba Rachel comenzaba a llamar la atención de la gente que estaba cerca, Jesse estaba casi seguro de poder escuchar los murmullos críticos, pero no podía culpar a las personas pues su amiga ya había alcanzado un punto vergonzoso.

"Púdrete Fabray… no te necesito," dijo para sí misma la actriz antes de terminarse su vino completamente, "ni a ti ni a nadie."

El productor alzó la mano para llamar la atención del camarero, quien se acercó de inmediato. "Tráeme la cuenta, por favor."

"En seguida," dijo amablemente el mesero, pero antes de partir vio con compasión a la famosa Rachel Berry.

"Aún no quiero irme," dijo con simpleza la castaña.

"Rach, no sabes cuánto te aprecio, pero no soporto verte así. Si sigues de esta manera, tu carrera se vendrá abajo, ¿eso es lo que quieres?" Los ojos cafés de Jesse miraron con severidad a su acompañante; sabía que era inútil tratar de razonar con ella en esas condiciones, pero ya no sabía cómo lidiar con ella.

La actriz se mofó descaradamente, "eso nunca va a pasar… soy talentosa."

"Todo mundo tiene un límite Rachel. No pongas en riesgo todo lo que has logrado sólo porque Quinn no te supo comprender," la actriz tensó la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de su ex novia, "eso sólo quiere decir que no te amaba lo suficiente como para poder esperar un poco más."

La castaña miró hacia la mesa, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Jesse, "tal vez tienes razón, tal vez ella no me amaba lo suficiente…" un lágrima rodó sobre su rostro, "pero yo la quiero de vuelta."

El castaño nunca había sentido tanto temor en su vida. Frecuentemente era descrito como un cretino egoísta, pero la verdad era que su amor por Rachel le hacía sentir mucha inseguridad; temía por la integridad física y mental de la actriz. La ruptura de su relación le había afectado profundamente y, lo peor de todo, era que se negaba a hablar de ello cuando se encontraba sobria – lo cual ya no era muy habitual –, sólo mostraba su tristeza cuando bebía grandes cantidades de alcohol y eso era lo más preocupante. Rachel Berry se estaba hundiendo y no sería sencillo salvarla. El productor comenzaba a dudar de sus propias capacidades.

"Su cuenta, señor," anunció el camarero mientras abandonaba la pequeña carpeta de cuero frente a Jesse.

* * *

><p>Una cálida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Santana al mismo tiempo que miraba la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el comedor de su casa. La mesa rectangular estaba cubierta por sabrosos guisos – ensalada de manzana, pasta, un apetitoso pastel y, en el centro, el majestuoso pavo. Sus ojos cafés miraron a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, su padre en la cabecera de la mesa, su hermano en el extremo contrario; Ana a la derecha de su marido, seguida por Emily y la esposa de Carlos – Larissa. Santana se encontraba sentada a la izquierda de León, junto a ella Samantha, quien no dejaba de reírse de las ocurrencias de su primo Alex, sentado entre ella y su padre. Todos parecían contentos pero la morena no podía compartir por completo ese sentimiento; había algo en su pecho que le impedía disfrutar de la fiesta y de su familia.<p>

En un primer momento, ese malestar se lo atribuyó a la curiosidad de su padre y hermano por querer saber más de Samantha. A los dos varones López les carcomía la necesidad de descubrir cómo se había producido tan intrigante suceso, así que en algún punto de la noche, ambos acorralaron a Santana y le explicaron lo que hacía falta para empezar con la investigación. Al principio, la modelo expresó que ya no le interesaba saber cómo había sucedido, lo único importante para ella era que Samantha era su hija biológica y punto; sin embargo, el argumento que Carlos le dio le hizo reconsiderar.

"Si descubrimos cómo ambas pudieron gestar, otras parejas podrían gozar de tener un hijo propio…" la latina miró a su esposa, quien se reía tranquilamente junto con su suegra y concuña, "tú misma podrías tener un hijo que sea de Emily y tuyo."

Santana deseaba sentir felicidad por esa posibilidad, quería sentir seguridad, de verdad quería mantener su promesa de querer formar una familia con su esposa pero cuando trataba de convencerse con tanto ahínco, la imagen de Brittany invadía su mente; era casi imposible no sentirse mal al recordar su rostro cuando le había informado que tenía que contactar a cada una de sus ex parejas, con el propósito de cerciorarse de no haber embarazado a alguna de ellas; no podía engañarse, cuando supo que Brittany era la única afortunada, sintió una satisfacción incontenible, una genuina emoción… pero no podía retractarse, si Emily quería un hijo, Santana se lo daría, aún cuando el corazón de su antigua amiga se viera lastimado en el proceso.

"Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de expresar nuestra gratitud, ¿no lo creen?" Anunció León desde su lugar mientras tomaba la mano de Ana y de Santana; el resto de los comensales siguieron su ejemplo, "¿quién quiere ser el primero?"

"¡Yo!" La dulce voz de Samantha obligó a todos los presentes a volverse para poder ver a la pequeña; su madre sonrió con orgullo mientras que León asentía sutilmente con la cabeza, invitándola a pronunciar su discurso. La niña se aclaró la garganta de manera dramática, "yo sólo quiero dar gracias por esta nueva familia, pero más que nada, quiero dar gracias por haber encontrado a mi mami… sé que lo que hice estuvo mal porque fue peligroso pero no me arrepiento," los ojos verdes de Samantha miraron a su madre con admiración, "mi mami ayudó a que yo mejorara, así que también doy gracias por eso."

Santana trataba de contener sus lágrimas pero fue inútil, un par resbalaron por sus mejillas pero su sonrisa seguía presente; por puro impulso, abrazó a su hija firmemente mientras besaba sus mejillas y cabello. "Te adoro, mi amor," susurró la modelo.

"Yo también mami," respondió la niña.

León se inclinó hacia su esposa, "no hay duda de que son madre e hija, ¿no crees?"

Ana observó a su hija y nieta, sin duda Samantha tenía muchas cualidades heredadas de Santana, pero había otras que le recordaban a su otra madre, como la emoción con la que expresaba las cosas o su adorable personalidad, "no hay duda alguna."

Los demás miembros de la familia pronunciaron sus discursos pero Santana, una vez más, se desconectó de su entorno, por alguna extraña razón se sintió tan fuera de lugar por lo que no se percató que ya era su turno. Sintió las miradas de todos sobre su persona y, por un momento, se quedó sin palabras.

"Uhm… todos saben que soy muy mala para este tipo de cosas," Ana miró con reprobación a su hija, dándole a entender que no se libraría de la tradición. "Ok… creo que este año tengo muchas cosas por las que debería sentirme sumamente agradecida: tengo una familia que me apoya sin condiciones," sus ojos cafés se fijaron en su sonriente esposa, "una mujer comprensiva y buena consejera que siempre me hace ver las cosas con claridad. No sé qué haría sin ti, Em," una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la latina cuando su vista se dirigió hacia la pequeña que estaba sentada junto de ella, "y ahora que tengo a mi hija Sam conmigo, la verdad no puedo entender qué hice bien para merecer un regalo tan grande. Agradezco compartir este día con mi nena y con todos ustedes."

Un agradable silencio se apoderó del comedor. Todos estaban perplejos por la elocuencia de Santana, era tan raro ser testigos de su sensibilidad que cuando se presentaba era imposible reaccionar, era como romper una fantasía…

"Tengo hambre," dijo de pronto Alex y esa fue la señal para que la cena diera inicio.

Distintas conversaciones nacieron sobre la mesa pero la morena no participó en ninguna, se dedicó a consumir su cena en silencio, dejando que su mente divagara, pues no quería seguir desgastándose con los conflictos incomprensibles que se llevaban en su interior. Desde su encuentro con Brittany y ese peligroso intento de beso, la modelo intentaba alejar todo pensamiento que se relacionara con su antigua mejor amiga. Lamentablemente, entre más se esforzaba por olvidar, más se acentuaba su curiosidad por saber cómo se hubieran sentido sus labios sobre los suyos.

Era necesario alejarse de la rubia, eso era claro, al menos en el plano emocional, pero una pequeña parte de ella no quería renunciar a esas sensaciones que estaban tan presentes cuando pensaba en Brittany. Era masoquismo, quizás un capricho porque todo lo que rebasara la línea de la amistad era algo prohibido y Santana tenía miedo de rebasar esos límites porque no quería arruinar su matrimonio, no quería lastimar a su esposa.

* * *

><p>Artie y Brittany llegaron a su casa antes de la media noche, ambos estaban cansados física y mentalmente y, mientras uno quería dejarse caer en su cama matrimonial, la otra quería alejarse del hombre lo más que pudiese; era evidente que no quería compartir la habitación con su esposo desde su discusión sobre un posible embarazo, pero lo sucedido esa noche había enfatizado su desagrado por Artie.<p>

Las cosas se habían salido un poco de control en casa de los padres de Artie, quienes no habían escondido su descontento por la reaparición de Santana Fields-López. Brittany podía comprender que ambos señores Abrams quisieran proteger la integridad emocional de su hijo, pero la rubia no podía soportar que quisieran ejercer una autoridad que no les correspondía y la bailarina no permitiría que dicha autoridad fuera ejercida sobre su propia hija.

Arthur y Shannon Abrams habían expresado descaradamente que Santana no tenía derecho alguno sobre la pequeña castaña, que no podía simplemente aparecer y reclamar derechos sobre una hija que apenas y conocía y de quien no se había hecho cargo.

"Samantha no necesita otra madre," dijo Arthur mientras cortaba el pavo, "lo que de verdad necesita es una figura paterna y esa ya la tiene, ¿no es así, Artie?"

Brittany se vio en la necesidad de morderse la lengua para evitar la confrontación, no quería verse como una malagradecida, pues los Abrams habían hecho mucho por ella, la apoyaron cuando sus padres se desentendieron de ella pero eso no les daba el derecho de decidir qué era lo que más le convenía a Samantha o si Santana tenía o no derecho de ver a su hija, ¿cierto? ¿O quizás la bailarina estaba muy a la defensiva?

De cualquier manera, la cena fue un rotundo fracaso. Fue extremadamente aburrida y, a causa de ello, la bailarina dejaba que su mente se alejara. Luego de su conversación con Ana López, Brittany se obligaba a evitar cualquier clase de pensamientos que tuvieran a cierta latina como protagonista, pero era difícil no recordar la cercanía de su rostro o la sensación de su aliento sobre su propia piel. Considerando las circunstancias que tuvo que soportar esa noche, se permitió perder en sus pensamientos, de esa manera, ignoró cualquier tipo de comentario mordaz o inconveniente.

"¿Vienes a la cama?" Preguntó Artie desde el umbral del marco de la habitación principal.

Los ojos celestes de Brittany estudiaron a su esposo brevemente y en ese corto tiempo, supo que algo no estaba bien entre ellos, había algo que ya no funcionaba y, tal vez, nunca existió esa pequeña pieza que uniera sus existencias de por vida. Su matrimonio carecía de emoción, de vida.

"En un rato. Primero quiero tomar un té."

El castaño no respondió, sólo condujo su silla de ruedas hacia el interior de la alcoba para luego cerrar la puerta. Por su parte, la rubia se dirigió a la cocina, el tictac del reloj era lo único que se lograba escuchar; _Snowball_ notó la presencia de su ama y le dio la bienvenida con un perezoso ronroneo mientras se paseaba entre las piernas de la bailarina.

Brittany se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina; cargó al viajo gato, lo colocó en su regazo y sus dedos acariciaron la parte trasera de sus orejas. Sus ojos observaron su alrededor, esa era su casa, pero ya no era su _hogar_; las numerosas sensaciones que ahora sentía su cuerpo sólo podían describirse como tristes, sentía un creciente desasosiego, se sentía inexistente y tan sola. Amaba a su hija con toda el alma, pero no era saludable que su vida se desenvolviera a su alrededor, porque una vez que Samantha fuera creciendo, entonces su existencia iría perdiendo importancia.

Antes de que se siguiera perdiendo en sus divagaciones, el móvil de Brittany vibró. Con cuidado, colocó a su mascota en el suelo, para luego tomar el pequeño aparato; el nombre que mostraba la pantalla le hizo sonreír con tanta facilidad.

"Hola, San," la voz de la rubia era suave, con un toque soñador, incrédula de que su amiga le llamara a esa hora.

"_Hola, Britt. No interrumpo nada, ¿verdad?_"

Brittany sonrió ampliamente al escuchar la voz de la latina. Cada vez que escuchaba esa voz, un sinfín de recuerdos se activaban… recuerdos que eran cada vez más recurrentes. "No para nada, acabo de llegar de la casa de los padres de Artie."

"_Espero que hayas tenido un buen rato_."

La bailarina no pudo contener su suspiro de decepción, "yo… uhm… lo tuve. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Santana guardó silencio por un par de segundos, su cerebro detectó la mentira que su amiga le acaba de decir, aunque, Brittany realmente no sabía mentir en absoluto. De inmediato, la morena se sintió mal, _culpable_, por la terrible noche que la madre de su hija había tenido que soportar. "_Tuve una agradable noche, gracias por preguntar._"

"¿Y Sam? Dime que se divirtió."

"_Se está divirtiendo, Alex y ella se llevaron muy bien y ahora se encuentran en su habitación jugando_."

"No dejes que se duerma muy tarde, sino mañana se despertará enojada…" Brittany dejó escapar una ligera risita, "es tan gruñoncita como tú cuando te despiertas temprano."

"_¡Hey! Eso ya no me pasa… tan seguido_," respondió tímidamente la modelo.

"Entonces, mañana traerás a Sam o…" La rubia intentaba seguir con la conversación, quería seguir escuchando la voz de la latina por un rato más.

"_Por supuesto, al medio día como habíamos acordado_."

El inevitable silencio se hizo presente, lo único que se lograba escuchar era el ligero sonido de sus respiraciones, pero ese silencio no era incómodo, resultaba familiar.

"¿San?"

La modelo tardó un poco en responder, "_aquí estoy,_" esas dos palabras fueron pronunciadas suavemente, implicando más de lo que uno podría imaginar, "_escucha Britt, la razón por la que te llamo es porque… uhm…_" Santana respiró profundamente, como si tratara de buscar el valor necesario para confesar algo importante, necesitaba sacarse del pecho esa incomodidad que tanto le molestaba, "_verás, se supone que en Día de Acción de Gracias uno debe expresar eso precisamente, gratitud y bueno… yo quería… uhm… agradecerte por dejarme ser parte de la vida de Samantha._" La modelo dejó escapar otro suspiro, este más relajado que el anterior.

Brittany sonrió soñadoramente pues no se esperaba esas palabras y, por primera vez en casi diez años, no se sintió completamente sola, "gracias a ti San, por haberme dado a nuestra hija."

Una relajada carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de la línea. La rubia estaba casi segura de poder ver la sonrisa de Santana, seguramente su hoyuelo estaría presente en su mejilla y sus ojos estarían entrecerrados gracias a la tranquilidad que ahora sentía. Posiblemente, sus mejillas estarían teñidas de un leve carmesí.

"_Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias, Britt._"

"Igualmente, San."

La llamada finalizó unos segundos más tarde, pero Brittany no se movió de su lugar. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en el móvil y, por puro impulso, lo llevó a su pecho, como si en el acto pudiera sentir la esencia de Santana. Cerró los ojos por un segundo, tratando de encontrar una manera de aminorar el amor que sentía por su latina.

**TBC…**


	18. Perfección o Espejismo

**N/A: No he muerto! Sólo andaba por ahí, ocupada por esa cosa llamada vida. En fin, espero que les agrade este capítulo y sólo quiero añadir que sus comentarios son grandiosos. Saludos!**

* * *

><p>La risa de los niños era el sonido que más sobresalía, ni siquiera el sonoro motor de los automóviles que circulaban cerca del parque podía ahogar los felices y divertidos gritos. Los ojos de Brittany trataban de estar fijos en Samantha y Claire, quienes corrían con otro par de niños que acababan de conocer – todos vestidos en gruesos abrigos, ya que el frío invernal se comenzaba a sentir. Sin embargo, su mente frecuentemente se distraía, aunque siempre era así cuando pensaba en cierta latina.<p>

Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de su cuerpo durante las últimas semanas, era una sensación que no le dejaba descansar en las noches y la distraía durante el día – en el trabajo, en el súper mercado, en donde fuere. Sabía a qué se debía, pero no quería pensar demasiado en eso o hacerse falsas esperanzas, después de todo, Brittany le había dado su palabra a Ana López y tenía la obligación de atenerse a su promesa, aún cuando fuera difícil, aún cuando su mente y cuerpo reaccionaran ante recuerdos muy vívidos de encuentros íntimos pasados.

Además, después de esa llamada telefónica en la noche del día de Acción Gracias, Santana no la había vuelto a buscar y, al parecer, trataba de evitarla a toda costa. Sus conversaciones se habían vuelto forzadas y carentes de contracto visual. La rubia trataba de no pensar demasiado, es decir, ambas eran mujeres casadas, comprometidas legalmente con sus respectivas parejas, les debían fidelidad y la interacción que la morena y ella poseían parecía desembocar en algo más, en algo que quizás seria una experiencia intensa y perfecta, en algo que ambas añoraban…

'_¡No, no, no! ¡Detente!'_ Se reprendió a sí misma la mujer. Debía dejar de tener esa clase de pensamientos, eso simplemente le haría desear aún más algo que nunca podría tener. Santana parecía decidida a evitar cualquier momento de soledad con Brittany, cualquier tipo de contacto físico y eso decepcionaba a la bailarina tremendamente, porque su cuerpo tenía la necesidad de estar cerca, se sentía tan atraído que a veces era difícil estar relativamente cerca.

Ese rechazo podía ser una señal – Brittany estaba segura de ello. Casi podía asegurar que Santana también sentía esa atracción; pudo verlo en sus oscuros ojos el día en el que casi se besan. Sus ojos cafés estaban sombríos a causa del deseo y la llamada decía que aún sentía algo más que puro deseo carnal; la manera en cómo le habló ese día decía más de lo que le comunicó pero claro, su consciencia era mucho más razonable que la de la bailarina y tenía mejor control sobre su propio cuerpo.

Y claro, estaba Emily…

A diferencia de Brittany, Santana parecía poseer el matrimonio perfecto porque estaba casada con la mujer perfecta. Emily parecía ser la esposa que cualquiera querría poseer: era atractiva, no se le quemaba la comida y sabía cocinar algo más que macarrones con queso; ya era parte de la élite social de Lima, era invitada a eventos de caridad o fiestas en el club del pueblo, lo cual era sorprendente porque Lima estaba lleno de matrimonios conservadores y republicanos, ni siquiera la familia Fabray o López habían sido tan influyentes como la joven pareja _Fields-López_.

La rubia suspiró con frustración al mismo tiempo que se cubría los ojos con ambas manos, el frío había enrojecido su nariz y barbilla. Sentía que perdía la cordura cada vez que pensaba en Santana y su esposa, pero era irremediable pensar en absolutamente todo, era doloroso imaginarlas desayunar por las mañanas o en lo que podrían hacer por las noches. Brittany conocía a la perfección el apetito sexual de la modelo, pero no quería saber cómo saciaba esa necesidad, aunque era inevitable no reflexionar acerca de _eso_; era natural ¿no? El sexo era indispensable, era parte de la relación… no como la relación de la rubia, en donde la intimidad había dejado de existir desde hacía un par de meses. Eso no quería decir que sus deseos también se hubieran extinguido, oh no, de ninguna manera, de hecho habían aumentado considerablemente, sólo que Artie no era la razón de sus ansias y… _fantasías_.

"¡Mira, mamá!"

Los ojos azul celeste de la bailarina buscaron a su hija; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando la vio en las barras de mono, de cabeza, sostenida solamente con sus delgadas piernas. "¡Ten cuidado!" En su voz se podía apreciar la autoridad pero no podía esconder la emoción que emanaba de sí misma cada vez que observaba la nueva condición de Samantha.

Su recuperación era rápida y las mejorías eran visibles – su estatura había aumentado, la palidez y las horribles ojeras habían desaparecido y habían sido sustituidas por un permanente rubor y una perfecta piel. Lo que aún le preocupaba a la rubia era que Samantha no lograba aumentar de peso, aún cuando la pequeña había desarrollado un gran apetito, pero Santana trataba de tranquilizarla, recordándole que cuando ambas tenían la edad de su hija, las dos habían sido igual de delgadas.

Brittany muy pocas veces se cuestionó el origen de Samantha, esas dudas se las dejaba a las personas curiosas; sentía que la ciencia era insuficiente para explicar tan maravilloso evento, nada en este mundo podría dar una razón lo suficientemente convincente porque para la rubia los hechos superaban la mente humana, tenía que ver con el alma y dos personas que realmente se amaban. No obstante, Santana nunca compartió su forma de pensar, ella creía en la razón verificable porque su familia así la educó y ahora quería saber cómo había sucedido la milagrosa gestación, quería saber cómo era posible que las dos compartieran tan fuerte lazo.

Brittany de verdad quería creer que su hija era el vínculo que finalmente las terminaría uniendo una vez más y ahora sentía que ese lazo podía ser destruido. De alguna manera se sentía amenazada, celosa… había visto la interacción de Samantha con Emily y la asiática mostraba las características que una verdadera madre necesita, podía ver en sus oscuros ojos el anhelo de tener a un bebé propio, un bebé que fuera de ella y de Santana… probablemente la rubia no podría soportar algo así, su corazón se rompería.

Era más que obvio que Brittany seguía enamorada de su antigua amiga y la sangre le hervía por saber si Santana se sentía de la misma manera, pero no quería comprobarlo mediante sus acciones, quería que la latina se lo dijera, fuerte y claro, frente a frente… necesitaba saberlo.

"¿Mamá?" Samantha y Claire habían aparecido repentinamente junto a la rubia, quien se sobresaltó un poco.

"Oh… uhm… dime, cariño." Brittany parpadeó un par de veces, como si en el acto pudiera dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

"Claire y yo nos preguntábamos si podemos ir al centro comercial," la pequeña castaña se volvió a su rubia amiga, quien le sonreía, expresándole apoyo para que continuara, "queremos ver a Santa."

La bailarina miró a las dos niñas suspicazmente, "mmm… no lo sé, Santa sólo recibe a las niñas que se han portado bien durante todo el año."

"¡Nos hemos portado bien!" Gritaron a unísono las dos niñas.

Brittany enarcó una ceja mientras miraba con detenimiento a Samantha, "Santa también sabe cuando un niño miente."

La castaña frunció el ceño para luego bajar la vista, "pero… fue por una buena causa," musitó la niña. "Además, mami dijo que estaba segura que esta año Santa me traería _toneladas_ de regalos por haber sido valiente."

La bailarina sabía que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Santana, esta dualidad de autoridades comenzaría a ser un gran problema y, al parecer, Samantha se estaba acostumbrando muy rápidamente a los mimos de su otra madre.

"¿Si podemos ir?" Preguntó Claire con algo de timidez cuando notó que la mamá de su mejor amiga se había ausentado mentalmente.

"¿Eh? Sí… seguro."

Brittany y las dos niñas avanzaron un par de metros, cuando Samantha exigió la atención de su madre mediante un tirón de su mano. La mirada de la rubia se enfocó en su pequeña, "¿podemos invitar a mami?"

"Uhm… no lo sé. Tal vez está ocupada o algo." Su tono era dubitativo pero la verdad era que, cuando Brittany escuchó la propuesta, su estómago había experimentado un raro pero agradable vuelco.

"Por favor, por favor, por favor," dijo la castaña una y otra vez para convencer a su madre.

Finalmente, Brittany sacó su móvil, "está bien, pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones, ¿ok?"

En los labios de Samantha se dibujó una enorme sonrisa mientras observaba como su mamá tecleaba en el aparato. Los ojos de la rubia estudiaron el mensaje por un instante, no estaba segura de enviarlo y, realmente, si Santana se negaba a acompañarlas, la única decepcionaba sería la misma Brittany.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, se atrevió a apretar la opción de _'enviar'_. Ahora sólo debía esperar con _paciencia_. La rubia suspiró con incomodidad y siguió caminando hasta el aparcamiento; las niñas escalaron a la parte trasera del automóvil y justo cuando Brittany cerró la puerta su móvil vibró.

'_Las veo en una hora – S'_

La bailarina no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa victoriosa y, de no haber estado en un lugar público, quizás hubiera saltado y bailado de la emoción. Se sentía tan joven e inmadura, pero le tenía sin cuidado porque la sensación de millones de mariposas en su estómago era una que no había experimentado en años.

* * *

><p>La Navidad estaba a un poco más de dos semanas y la casa Fields-López ya se había vestido con los colores de las festividades, su jardín estaba decorado con poinsetias y alusivas figuras; en el interior de la residencia ya estaba el pino decorado, un muérdago colgaba cerca de la sala y el ambiente olía a galletas recién horneadas.<p>

Santana bajó las escaleras vestida en skinny jeans, una blusa oscura ceñida y de cuello alto, y botas de tacón estilo militar color gris oscuro; su cabello estaba atado en una trenza francesa holgada que le daba un estilo formal pero casual. Se dirigió a la cocina por puro instinto pues ya era costumbre encontrar a Emily ahí.

"¿Qué haces?" Preguntó la morena al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su esposa.

Emily se encontraba de espaldas, por lo que giró la cabeza un poco para poder ver a la mujer recién llegada, sus manos estaban ocupadas rebanando una lechuga francesa. "Oh, sólo una ensalada para la reunión que tendremos en casa de Renée Green."

Santana frunció el ceño con confusión al escuchar el nombre de la mujer, no recordaba conocer a ninguna Renée Green. "¿Quién es esa?"

"La conocimos en esa fiesta en el club," la latina inclinó un poco su cabeza, como si el cambio de posición le pudiera ayudar a recordar, "es ella quien se encarga de las recaudaciones para la educación liberal," los ojos de la asiática miraron divertidos a su mujer, quien no recordaba nada que no estuviera relacionado con ella, "¿la mujer que se inyectó colágeno en los labios?"

Santana gesticuló una mueca de asco al recordar esos labios tan falsos, "ew… ¿por qué querrías almorzar con ella?"

Emily dejó escapar una carcajada divertida, "no sólo con ella, también están invitadas otras personas… creo que todo esto es bueno, creí que nos rechazarían por ser una matrimonio _diferente_ pero se están adaptando muy bien, ¿no crees?"

La modelo esbozó una media sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su atractiva esposa, "bueno… ya era hora que este horrendo pueblo comenzara a abrir su mente, además… tuvimos un poco de ayuda." La mano de la morena estaba a punto de tomar un arándano de la ensaladera pero recibió un ligero manotazo.

"Cuando dijiste que tu entrenadora de la preparatoria era influyente yo pensé que te referías a que sabía negociar, no a que era una maestra del chantaje."

"No olvides que también lo es en el arte del engaño y la tortura…"

"Y tú no te quedas atrás," Emily dejó por un momento su quehacer, sus ojos se enfocaron en los de su esposa.

"No sé a qué te refieres."

"Yo sé que la llamada que el alcalde recibió apenas y llegamos a Lima, esa que le amenazaba con hacer una auditoría fue instigada por ti…" Santana sonrió cínicamente, "no era necesario."

La latina se apoyó en el mostrador de la cocina para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho; sus ojos café oscuro miraron con detenimiento a su mujer, era una mirada de adoración pero había algo distinto – Santana y Emily podían sentirlo. Con delicadeza, la modelo acarició la mejilla de la otra mujer, "este lugar puede llegar a ser un infierno y no quiero que su ignorancia nos lastime."

Emily cubrió la mano de la morena con la suya propia, "nunca es bueno ser hostiles, nos haría ser igual a ellos."

"No es violencia," se apresuró a decir Santana para luego encogerse en hombros, "es… prevención. Además les agradas, puedo ver la honestidad con la que te tratan, es una doble ganancia."

La asiática negó con la cabeza pero no dejó de sonreír, le agradaba sentir la sobreprotección de su esposa, era su manera de comunicar cuánto se preocupaba por ella, de cuánto la amaba. Esa sensación ya era necesaria, sobre todo ahora que su seguridad se veía amenazada. Emily tomó el cuchillo que previamente había dejado junto a la tabla de picar y reinició su quehacer. "Por cierto, mi madre me habló para invitarnos a la cena anual y…"

"¿Le dijiste que estaríamos ahí el veinticuatro?" Interrumpió Santana ignorando el tono de voz sombrío con el cual había hablado su esposa inicialmente.

"¿Cómo dijiste?" Preguntó con incredulidad Emily.

Santana miró con detenimiento a su mujer, "¿acaso le dijiste que no iríamos?"

"Uhm… yo pensé que…" Emily se aclaró la garganta con un poco de incomodidad, "yo pensé que querrías pasar las fiestas aquí. Tú sabes…"

"Sí, bueno…" la modelo desvió la mirada con un poco de timidez porque sí, quería pasar la Navidad con su hija pero eso significaba pasar la Navidad con Brittany y sabía que en este tipo de fiestas las emociones fluían con más fuerza y no quería hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría o peor… algo de lo que _no_ se arrepentiría. "Esto es algo complicado pero debo ser justa, ¿no crees? Tú accediste a alejarte de tus amigas, de tu familia sólo para que yo esté con mi hija. No puedo negarte pasar las fiestas en Rosewood."

Emily sentía que las lágrimas se desbordarían de sus ojos en cualquier instante y por puro impulso, abrazó con fuerza a Santana, "¿estás segura de esto?" De inmediato se alejó para poder ver los ojos de la morena, en busca de algún titubeo, "de verdad no me molestaría pasar la Navidad y el año Nuevo aquí," con ternura tomó su mano, "mientras tú estés conmigo, no me importa lo demás."

Santana sonrió y no, en sus oscuros ojos no sólo había honestidad, "estoy segura… además Hanna y yo tenemos que hablar de algunos asuntos importantes y esos días servirán para sincronizarnos y ya poner en marcha la agencia."

"Bien, entonces hoy le hablaré a mi mamá para confirmarle nuestra asistencia."

La mano de Santana intentó colarse hacia la ensaladera una vez más y, para su buena suerte, la asiática le permitió robar algunas de esas pequeñas frutas. "Pero no sé qué les voy a decir a tus padres cuando me pregunten el por qué dejé mi trabajo y te arrastré a este horrendo pueblo en medio de la nada." La latina se introdujo tres arándonos en la boca y su semblante ahora se notaba preocupado.

"Pues les diremos la verdad," respondió Emily sin darle mucha importancia al tópico.

El rostro de la morena se volvió lentamente hacia su esposa, sus ojos expresaban incertidumbre y duda, "¿crees que vayan a tomar con tranquilidad el hecho de que soy madre biológica de una niña que nació de otra mujer?"

"San," la otra mujer tomó las manos de la modelo, sus labios sonreían con ternura y sus ojos la miraban con adoración, "tú les vas a dar la esperanza que perdieron cuando se enteraron de que yo era gay," con suavidad acomodó un rebelde mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja de la latina, "si León y Carlos logran descubrir cómo sucedió la gestación entonces tú yo podremos…" Emily cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su frente se juntara con la de su esposa, "tú y yo podremos tener un hijo o una hija," finalmente susurró.

"Eso sería genial," dijo la modelo. Sin embargo, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, estaba asustada porque algo dentro de ella no se sentía del todo bien, como si no estuviera lista para tener otro hijo o, tal vez, no quería tenerlo con Emily. El pánico invadía su persona constantemente y ese pánico era producto de la imagen de cierta rubia de ojos azules y sonrisa infecciosa… no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no podía dejar de recordar ese instante en el que sus labios casi se tocaron.

'_¿Por qué me haces esto Britt?'_ pensó Santana mientras observaba como Emily abría los ojos con pereza; podía verse reflejada en ellos, podía ver cuánto amor existía en ellos y eso le hacía sentir muy, pero muy mal.

"Lo sé… sería un sueño hecho realidad." Emily plantó un delicado beso en los labios de su esposa, la caricia tenía la intención der ser dulce, pero Santana sólo pudo saborear amargura.

Cuando la asiática se alejó, tomó un tomate de un intenso color rojo y lo comenzó a rebanar con una gracia meticulosa. La latina se alejó cuando notó que su conversación la había atrasado, "me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde."

Emily no dejó de trabajar con el filoso cuchillo, pero su atención la tenía su mujer, "¿adónde vas?"

"Voy a ver a Brittany en el centro comercial…"

"¡AW!" Exclamó la otra morena.

Santana se aceró de inmediato a su esposa, quien tenía su dedo índice entre sus labios y un semblante de dolor, "¿estás bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?" La modelo tomó una toalla de papel de cocina.

"Estoy bien… sólo fue un rasguño."

"¿Segura?" La latina inspeccionó la herida, asegurándose de que no fuera profunda, pero afortunadamente no había sido nada de qué preocuparse.

"No me dijiste que saldrías con Brittany."

"Me mandó un mensaje hace poco diciendo que Sam y su amiga Claire querían ir al centro comercial para ver a Papá Noel y me preguntó si podía acompañarlas," Santana limpió los pequeños rastros de saliva que la asiática había dejado en la punta de su dedo, "me pareció una buena idea acompañarlas, de esa manera podré saber qué comprarle a Sam."

"Oh… ok," Emily trató de sentirse un poco tranquila, trató de deshacerse de esa sensación paranoica que últimamente la invadía.

La latina desechó la toalla de papel en la basura. "¿Por qué no me alcanzas luego de tu almuerzo? Tal vez podemos ir al cine o a tomar algo, ¿qué dices?" Santana esbozó una coqueta sonrisa, "hace mucho que no tenemos una cita."

La asiática intentó tragarse un extraño nudo que se había formado en su garganta, el cual le impedía sonreír con facilidad, "ok, me parece bien, te veo allá."

"¡Genial! Es una cita," Santana se acercó a su mujer y la besó con avidez, fue un beso carente de inocencia, era desvergonzado y lascivo, pero finalmente, la latina se alejó, "debo irme. Te veo después."

"Seguro," Emily trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero era difícil luego de besos como ese.

Sus ojos oscuros se enfocaron de nueva cuenta en el tomate. El cuchillo se deslizaba con mucha facilidad y algunas semillas se habían adherido a la hoja de acero inoxidable. Cuando escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse y el sonido del motor del auto de Santana, colocó el cuchillo al lado de la tabla de picar con fuerza, el sonido del choque del metal sobre el mármol del mostrador hizo un estridente eco.

Emily estaba cabizbaja, sus cabellos impedían que la luz iluminara su mirada. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odia sentir tanta inseguridad porque le recordaba su adolescencia, cuando todo era complicado, cuando todo era incertidumbre. El cúmulo de sentimientos en su cuerpo era abrumador y todo había comenzado el día de Acción de Gracias, cuando Santana se disculpó porque necesitaba aire fresco. Emily no tenía intención de seguirla, pero algo la obligó y lo escuchó todo, esa conversación era _diferente_ y no era ciega, podía ver la manera en cómo se miraban, era como si Santana y Brittany tuvieran un charla silenciosa, una conversación en donde sólo existían ellas dos.

Algo estaba mal, la asiática podía sentirlo, algo amenazaba su matrimonio y su nombre era Brittany Pierce. Todo mundo que conocía la historia de esa rubia con su mujer siempre le preguntaba que cómo lograba tener tanta tranquilidad y la respuesta era simple: Emily Fields-López sabía cómo aparentar. Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en su vida que le era fácil mentir, su rostro era sereno por naturaleza así que nadie lograba ver sus preocupaciones, ni siquiera su esposa… no dejaría que Santana viera la inseguridad que sentía cuando Brittany estaba cerca, no quería que pensara que le tenía desconfianza, porque no era así, de quien desconfiaba era de esa otra _ella_.

Quizás Brittany no era la mujer más inteligente del planeta – o del pueblo – pero poseía algo tan difícil de explicar y la manera en cómo miraba a Santana gritaba admiración y, aunque a Emily le doliera admitirlo, amor.

Brittany estaba enamorada de Santana y no se molestaba en esconderlo. Sin embargo, era un amor no correspondido… ¿cierto?

Emily quería creer o, mejor dicho, aferrarse a esa idea.

* * *

><p>Los ojos celestes de Brittany miraban de un lugar a otro, esperando ver el rostro familiar de cierta latina en cada transeúnte que circulaba cerca de ella. Cada dos minutos, llevaba su vista hacia su reloj de pulso, para verificar el tiempo de retraso – ocho minutos. Con ansiedad, secó sus húmedas manos en la tela áspera de sus jeans, al mismo tiempo que volvía a observar a la multitud que visitaba el centro comercial de Lima.<p>

Los pensamientos de que quizá Santana no se presentaría carcomían la tranquilidad de la bailarina y aún no lograba encontrar un método para evitar esos pensamientos, es decir, Santana López podría ser egoísta y, a veces, desconsiderada, pero jamás había decepcionado a Brittany y era imposible que esa hermosa latina pudiera decepcionar a su propia hija. ¿Entonces por qué la rubia se sentía tan insegura? Se sentía como una niña… como una niña enamorada.

"¡Ahí está! ¡Mami!" Samantha corrió entre la gente hasta llegar hasta su madre, quien la abrazó fuertemente y depositó un tierno beso en su frente.

"Sam, sabes que no debes separarte de mamá cuando hay tanta gente alrededor," la morena se puso de pie y en su mirada se podía apreciar la consternación, "no sabemos qué clase de gente sea ésta," añadió la mujer mientras miraba a su alrededor con desdén.

Madre e hija caminaron hacia donde estaban Claire – quien siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando Santana estaba cerca – y Brittany, quien la recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un acentuado rubor en las mejillas. "Hey," murmuró la bailarina con timidez.

La morena la miró con intensidad por unos cuantos segundos, parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero se abstuvo. Prefirió sonreír con cortesía y, posteriormente, dirigir su entera atención hacia las niñas, "bueno, estamos aquí para ver a Santa, ¿no?" La mujer aplaudió una sola vez antes de continuar, "¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¡Vamos!"

Samantha y Claire se tomaron de la mano para luego caminar a toda prisa hacia la descomunal fila de espera. Los oídos de Santana no soportaban el bullicio infantil pero sobrellevaría la situación sólo por la sonrisa que ahora estaba plasmada en los labios de su pequeña hija. Sus ojos oscuros no se cansaban de estudiar a la niña, probablemente, nunca se cansaría de buscar las similitudes y diferencias; aún cuando no lo dijera en voz alta, le encantaba ver el semblante de Brittany mezclado tan perfectamente con el suyo.

"Lamento que la llamada fuera tan de último momento," la voz de la rubia sacó a Santana de sus pensamientos, obligándola a redirigir su mirada hacia ese par de ojos tan hipnotizantes, "espero no haber sido inoportuna o algo."

"Tú nunca eres inoportuna," esas palabras se suponían debían ser mentales, pero cuando vio la sonrisa soñadora de la rubia, Santana comprendió que en realidad había pronunciado la oración en voz alta, "y bueno, la verdad es una oportunidad para saber qué es lo que Sam le pedirá a Santa Claus, ¿no crees?"

La manera en cómo Brittany observaba a Santana sólo podía describirse como una expresión boba, su parpadeo era lento y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, era como si estuviese viendo la cosa más magnífica en este universo y, la morena no podía mentir, la sensación que le causaba era indescriptible, porque lo que ella observaba – a _quien_ observaba – era la persona que más se acercaba a la perfección; una perfección que, lamentablemente, estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Además, jamás admitiría ese sentimiento pues era una mujer felizmente casada… _en serio_.

Un ligero empujón provocó que la rubia abandonara todos esos pensamientos y fantasías con la mujer que tenía en frente; sus ojos azules divisaron a Samantha y Claire, quienes estaban demasiado emocionadas como para prestar atención a su entorno. "Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte," su vista retornó hacia la morena, "pero no quiero que me lo tomes a mal, ¿ok?"

"Okay," respondió Santana con un poco de titubeo, ya que no sabía hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación… de verdad esperaba que esa charla no se encaminara hacia ciertos eventos y llamadas telefónicas _incómodas_. Santana no sabría que decir o cómo justificarse.

"No creo que sea buena idea que este año Santa le traiga _toneladas_ de regalos a nuestra hija," las palabras fueron dichas mediante un cuidadoso susurro.

La modelo frunció el ceño, "¿por qué no es una buena idea? Nuestra hija lo merece."

Brittany suspiró con incomodidad, a veces olvidaba lo necia que podía ser su amiga, "San, no la puedes estar malcriando. Eso nunca puede resultar en algo bueno."

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Yo siempre obtuve lo que quise y soy una persona perfectamente normal." Siseó Santana para luego cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho; su mirada expresaba indignidad.

"San, sólo te pido que…" La bailarina miró por el rabillo del ojo a Samantha y Claire, cerciorándose de que no estuvieran escuchando la conversación, "sólo te pido que Santa no sea tan, tan… _espléndido_."

La modelo relajó su cuerpo, su oscura mirada observaba su alrededor, tratando de encontrar un distractor, odiaba admitir cuando alguien tenía la razón, pero quizás este era el momento perfecto para hacerle saber a la rubia el por qué quería llenar de regalos su árbol de Navidad.

"Entiendo que no quieras que Sam se vuelva una pequeña _yo_…"

"Santana, eso no es lo que trato de decirte," Brittany dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, "Samantha tiene suerte de tener una madre como tú, tendría mucha suerte si llegara a ser…"

"No lo digas," interrumpió la morena de inmediato, "de verdad Britt, yo no quiero que nuestra hija termine como yo… difícilmente terminé la preparatoria," la joven mujer se rió con amargura, pues su entero pasado, todas la decisiones tomadas en aquel entonces, eran el resultado de un rechazo que Santana sólo pudo superar con mucha dificultad. "Quiero algo mejor para ella."

La bailarina apretó la mandíbula cuando vio una sombra de tristeza cubrir los ojos cafés de su antigua mejor amiga, hacía años que no veía esa horrible emoción, "ves, tiene suerte de tener una madre que se preocupe por su futuro, que se preocupe porque no cometa los mismos errores."

Santana sonrió, "tiene suerte de tener dos madres, querrás decir." Los ojos de la mujer miraron hacia sus manos cubiertas por los guantes de piel color negro, "Sam necesita tener toda la distracción que necesite la semana de Navidad y Año Nuevo."

Brittany frunció el ceño al no comprender esa explicación, "¿qué quieres decir?"

"Uhm…" La modelo observó cuan feliz era su hija, de hecho toda esa emoción le recordaba a Brittany, su sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos, esa pura inocencia que emanaba de todo su ser. Era difícil aceptar que se había perdido tantos años, lo cuales nunca podría recuperar y ahora la separación sucedía una vez más; sería por poco tiempo, pero el dolor era igual de desgarrador, "no podré pasar la semana de Navidad aquí en Lima. Emily y yo viajaremos a Rosewood para celebrar las fiestas con su familia."

El rostro de Brittany estaba estoico, no había emoción alguna en él y eso era lo que más asustaba a la modelo. "¿Qué?" Fue el monosílabo que abandonó los labios de la rubia.

Samantha, distraídamente, se volvió hacia sus madres, aunque sólo fueron un par de segundos antes de que volviera a estar inmersa en su conversación con Claire. La morena se sintió agradecida, pues no quería arruinarle el día a su hija con esta clase de noticias.

"Emily y yo decidimos pasar las fiestas en Rosewood," dijo una vez más Santana, su voz temblaba por alguna razón, como si estuviera avergonzada de algo, como si se sintiera culpable.

"No le puedes hacer eso a tu hija," murmuró Brittany, pero su voz estaba plagada de una callada ira, "se supone que sería la primera Navidad que pasaría contigo y ahora… ahora resulta que te vas con tu 'perfecta' esposa, _Emily_," dijo la rubia con desprecio, algo que no pasó desapercibido por la latina.

"Britt, no le puedo hacer eso a _mi_ esposa," Santana suspiró con cansancio, "ella dejó su vida en Nueva York por mí y por Samantha. Merece pasar las fiestas con su padres y sus amigas." Los ojos cafés de la mujer buscaron los azules de su amiga, con la única intención de que pudiera ver lo contrariada que estaba por su decisión, "y no quiero separar a Sam de ti en Navidad."

"No me parece que sea justo que te vayas," en los labios de la bailarina se formó su característico y encantador puchero.

Santana batalló para no acercarse y desaparecer esa mueca, y la única manera que conocía era… quizás debía enfocar su atención en otra cosa, como los villancicos que se dejaban escuchar por todo el centro comercial o el hecho de que Samantha y Claire estaban a punto de llegar al frente de la fila. Sin embargo, Brittany le robaba parte de su atención…

"Por favor, quita esa cara," la voz de la modelo era una súplica que no pudo ser ignorada por la rubia.

"Vas a regresar, ¿verdad?" los ojos azules de la bailarina estaban fijos en el falso Papá Noel.

"¿Qué?" Santana frunció el ceño, esperando a que su amiga le aclara esas palabras, pero cuando no obtuvo su explicación, añadió, "claro que voy a regresar, éste…" la latina dudó en continuar, "no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, éste es mi hogar ahora, aquí está mi hija, aquí estás…" la joven mujer abrió los ojos de par en par y decidió no continuar.

Brittany sonrió tiernamente cuando se percató que las mejillas de la modelo se habían teñido de un casi imperceptible carmesí, no necesitaba escuchar el final de esa confesión – al menos no por ahora. Optó por tomar el meñique de la morena con el suyo propio, un gesto que no había sido hecho en años, pero se seguía sintiendo tan familiar. "Cuando regreses debemos planear una fiesta de cumpleaños."

"Esto de la maternidad nunca termina, ¿verdad?" Santana sonrió complacida, permitiéndose imaginar que las vidas, tanto de ella como la de la bailarina, estaban unidas, no sólo por su hija, sino por algo más, algo que trascendía los sentimientos platónicos.

"No… jamás."

"Me alegro."

Ambas mujeres observaron como ese falso Santa Claus conversaba con Samantha, quien sonreía ampliamente. Por un instante, sus ojos verde olivo se enfocaron en sus dos mamás, la imagen era tan anhelada que la pequeña castaña no pudo evitar desear que sus madres dejaran a sus respectivas parejas e iniciaran una vida juntas, sólo ellas tres. Quizás ese sería su milagro navideño.

"Tendrás que decirle que no estarás aquí," musitó la bailarina sin apartar los ojos de su pequeña.

Santana suspiró, "lo sé y lo haré," pero a diferencia de su amiga, sus ojos estaban fijos en el perfil de Brittany, "pero no hoy." Entre ellas surgió un agradable silencio, se permitían disfrutar del inocente agarre de sus meñiques, pues ambas sabían que este tipo de contacto no se presentaría en tiempos venideros.

* * *

><p>Luego de treintaicuatro minutos de espera para ver al peor Papá Noel de la historia – según la apreciación de Santana –, todas se dirigieron a la heladería. A decir verdad, la sensación de familiaridad comenzaba a asustar a la modelo, tener a su mejor amiga tan cerca le recordaba aquellos años de inocencia y, posteriormente, los que ya habían perdido tal <em>ingenuidad<em>. La cercanía era demasiada, el aroma también y las ganas de tomar ese pálido rostro entre sus manos y bes… se volvía insoportable. Por eso había tratado de evitar toda clase de cercanía con esa cautivante rubia.

Además, sabía que Brittany compartía esos sentimientos, podía verlo en su hermosa mirada, en la forma en cómo sonreía o en las fuerzas que empleaba para impedir cualquier tipo de contacto físico, el cual tendría como resultado algo que ambas deseaban pero que Santana se negaba a aceptar abiertamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la bailarina cuando la modelo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Observó con detenimiento como su ceño estaba fruncido y la ligera línea que se formaba en su frente, dándole a entender que esa mujer a su lado estaba contrariada profundamente.

Los ojos de Santana se engancharon con los de la rubia, "sí, sólo estaba prensando en…" la atractiva mujer suspiró con pesadez, "cosas."

"¿En qué clase de cosas?" Preguntó la rubia con emoción y mucha curiosidad. Tal vez era una mala idea mostrar tanto interés porque entonces, la morena podía sentirse un poco intimidada, "sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad?"

Santana realmente no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Claro que confiaba en su amiga… hasta cierto punto, pero las actuales circunstancias la obligaban a pensar las cosas dos veces. La rápida evolución de su relación, lo rápido que se habían acostumbrado a su mutua presencia era un poco sobrecogedora. Esa rubia le estaba nublando la mente y, a veces, le resultaba difícil percibir entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Sentía que su antigua _yo_ – la Santana adolescente, la manipulativa, la _infiel_ – afloraba. La modelo no quería volver a ser esa persona.

La morena desvió la mirada, cerciorándose de que Samantha y Claire estuvieran a su vista. "No es nada importante, de verdad," la mentira fue detectada, pero la bailarina decidió ignorarla. Al parecer Santana aún no estaba lista para hablar, pero eso no era de extrañar, pues la hermosa hispana siempre tuvo problemas para expresar sus sentimientos y serían aún más difícil de admitir cuando esos sentimientos eran _deshonestos_, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Brittany tocó levemente el antebrazo de la otra mujer, interrumpiendo su caminar, "sabes que si un día necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo," la rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, "_siempre_ estaré ahí para ti."

Santana tragó saliva con dificultad, esas palabras tenían un doble significado, estaba segurísima de eso, "t-te lo agradezco," musitó la modelo con incomodidad.

La morena reinició su caminar pero luego de un par de pasos se percató de que su amiga se había quedado estática. Sus ojos color celeste estaban fijos en un punto por lo que la modelo siguió la línea de su mirada. Samantha y Claire observaban el aparador de una tienda de juguetes y, justo a su lado, estaban dos personas – un hombre y una mujer. Los padres de Brittany.

Sería una mentira decir que Brittany no había visto a sus padres en los últimos diez años, después de todo Lima no era un pueblo tan extenso y las casualidades se daban con frecuencia. Sin embargo, la rubia había cortado todo tipo de relación luego de que los Pierce le insinuaron su incompetencia para criar a su propia hija. Quizás su decisión fue impulsiva y engreída, Brittany se daría cuenta de ello meses después de haber abandonado su hogar, pero quería demostrarles a sus padres que podía velar por Samantha haciendo lo que más le gustaba, bailar.

Santana siempre vio a los Pierce como una segunda familia, siempre fueron comprensivos y de mente abierta, por eso le costaba trabajo entender como ellos se habían desentendido de su hija y su nieta. Lo que la modelo no sabía era que Roger y Susan Pierce habían buscado a Brittany en más de una ocasión, arrepentidos por sus crueles palabras, pero la bailarina no aceptó sus disculpas principalmente porque no habían querido creer que su nieta era hija de Santana.

"No puedo ir _ahí_," susurró Brittany.

"Relájate," Santana se acercó a su amiga y con gentileza tomó su mano, "no pasa nada."

La rubia estaba temblando por la situación, "¿a-acaso están hablando con Sam?" Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que ahora observaban; sus padres parecían enfrascados en una charla casual con las niñas.

Santana observó a los Pierce, quienes al parecer no habían cambiado mucho, su cabello seguía igual de rubio, sus rostros seguían expresando la misma gentileza, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento. "Tal vez deberíamos acercarnos y saludar."

"¡¿Qué?" Brittany miró de inmediato a su amiga, "¡no! Esa es una pésima idea." Siseó la bailarina.

"Sé que estás asustada…"

"No estoy asustada," interrumpió la mujer de inmediato, "es sólo que no quiero hablar con ellos ahora ni nunca." Esas palabras eran duras pero, al mismo tiempo, no podían esconder su nerviosismo.

Santana suspiró amargamente, "algún día tendrás que hacerlo. Algún día tendremos que presentarles a nuestra hija y tendrán que comprender que cometieron un error."

Brittany parecía culpable; sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y su labio inferior estaba aprisionado entre sus dientes. "Uhm… hay algo que no te he dicho." Sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia su hija y se percató de que los Pierce ya habían desaparecido, "ellos si me buscaron, sólo que yo… yo no supe como remediar la situación. Ya era tarde." La bailarina suspiró con tristeza, "no soy lo suficientemente lista, ni siquiera puedo arreglar mis propios problemas."

"¿Por qué siempre te menosprecias?" La voz de Santana estaba plagada de fastidio, "en serio Brittany, no puedes esperar a que las personas aparezcan en tu vida para enmendar los errores. A veces tienes que buscar las soluciones por tu propia cuenta."

La modelo estaba molesta, le desesperaba escuchar esa clase de argumentos y más cuando salían de la boca de su mejor amiga. Esa justificación era la misma que le había dado el día de su reencuentro… sólo recordar ese día provocaba que su ira se activara.

"¿Por qué te enfadas conmigo?" Preguntó Brittany con una voz aguda.

La gente que estaba cerca de ellas las miraba con curiosidad, pues su pequeña discusión comenzaba a ser pública. "Porque sé que tienes el poder para solucionar tu vida," dijo en voz baja la latina, pero su molestia seguía presente. "Brittany…" los ojos cafés de Santana miraron con intensidad a los azules que la miraban con pavor, "tienes que tener determinación."

Esa última palabra retumbó en la mente de la mujer, era como un grito con eco. "Y-yo no creo tener…"

"La tienes, créeme," la modelo se acercó aún más a la rubia, sus cuerpos casi estaban adheridos, "criaste a Samantha, luchaste para que se recuperara. Eso es determinación, pero también debes emplearla para tu propio beneficio."

Brittany sonrió tímidamente, no sabía qué responder ante tal discurso y, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que podía logar cualquier cosa que se propusiera, sólo necesitaba un pequeño impulso, un poco de apoyo y quería que Santana Fields-López… no, que Santana López fuera ese motor.

"¿De verdad crees que pueda lograr solucionar esto?"

La morena sonrió esa tierna e inusual sonrisa que sólo le era reservada a su amiga, "yo creo que puedes logar todo lo que tú quieras. Absolutamente _todo_."

"Gracias," musitó la bailarina antes de abrazar a su atractiva amiga, quien se vio sorprendida por el acto. Los brazos de Brittany rodeaban su cuello con firmeza y podía sentir su cálida respiración en su cuello provocando que su piel se erizara. Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero al final, rodeó la cintura de la rubia, ignorando las miradas prejuiciosas de la gente que les rodeaba y disfrutando de ese abrazo.

El tiempo pareció detenerse al instante, el bullicio se calló de inmediato y el único sonido que lograban escuchar era el palpitar de su corazón y su tranquila respiración. Brittany estaba segura de que podía pasar el resto de su vida así, abrazando a la persona de la que estaba profundamente enamorada, mientras que Santana se permitió olvidar a cierta mujer con la que estaba casada ante la ley…

"¡Emily!"

Sin embargo, la sensación no duró mucho, pues la voz de Samantha pronunciado el nombre de su mujer provocó que ambas mujeres saltaran sorpresivamente, alejándolas de esa cómoda y familiar cercanía.

La mirada de Santana buscó de inmediato a la asiática, quien se encontraba saludando al par de niñas con ánimo. Al parecer, Emily no había visto el intercambio de afección de las amigas o, al menos, eso era lo que quería creer la morena.

"Hey," saludó Santana con un poco de incomodidad, "llegas antes de lo previsto."

La otra morena sonrió, "bueno, quise darte una sorpresa. Además el almuerzo estuvo algo aburrido." Sus ojos oscuros miraron a las niñas que ahora le habían tomado ambas manos, "¿pudieron ver a Santa?"

"¡Sí!" Contestaron las dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

"También nos tomamos una foto con él," añadió Samantha.

"¡Genial!"

"Ahora íbamos por un helado," dijo Brittany, sin esconder su frustración por la repentina aparición de la mujer.

Santana se acercó a su esposa por pura obligación, porque ese era su lugar, ahí le correspondía estar, al lado de Emily. "¿Qué dices? ¿Un helado y luego una película?" Susurró la latina por alguna razón.

"Seguro."

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!" Dijeron Samantha y Claire para luego adelantarse hacia el establecimiento.

Emily no tardó en tomar la mano de Santana como era su costumbre. No obstante, su mirada adquirió un halo de territorialidad cuando se cruzó con la de Brittany, comunicándole silenciosamente que había sido testigo del abrazo, del cómo la rubia lo había iniciado.

El matrimonio siguió el mismo camino que las niñas, dejando atrás a Brittany, quien no se sintió desplazada, sino todo lo contrario. La palabra determinación seguía en su mente y ahora que había visto ese lado de Emily, supo que le temía. Brittany S. Pierce era una mujer enamorada y como tal, pelearía por el objeto de su amor, por la madre de su hija, por su alma gemela.

Con ese pensamiento, se dirigió a la heladería con una sonrisa. Tenía que festejar su decisión.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: Espero les haya gustado, pueden visitar mi tumblr **_trendyzvezdi . tumblr . com _**y dejar algún comentario o pregunta ahí, o sólo ver las cosas graciosas que encuentro en la red ;)**


	19. No Es Infidelidad

**N/A: Otra actualización! Feliz fin de semana! (Por cierto, todos lo errores que pudiesen encontrar son sólo míos).**

* * *

><p>Santana se dejó caer en la cama que solía usar Emily en su niñez y adolescencia, no se molestó en quitarse la gabardina negra <em>Burberry<em> o sus zapatillas _Jimmy Choo_ de doce centímetros de altura; estaba más que exhausta a causa de la cena de Navidad con la familia de su esposa ya que los Fields no dejaban de hacerle preguntas acerca de Samantha y de cuándo comenzarían los preparativos para un bebé Fields-López.

La morena cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Emily por la habitación. Seguramente se estaba preparando para ir a la cama, una cama que de pronto le parecía muy pequeña a la latina y que anteriormente no le había importado compartir, pero ahora las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Era inevitable no sentirse confundida, todo el tiempo pensaba en cómo estaba su hija, en si habría recibido todos sus regalos, en cómo habría sido su cena… en cómo estaba Brittany, en qué estaba pensando Brittany, en si Brittany estaría pensando en ella. Todo ese día había estado plagado de Brittany, Brittany y más Brittany.

Aunque era normal, ¿no? Después de todo, Navidad era la festividad favorita de su mejor amiga.

"Estás pensando en ella, ¿verdad?" Preguntó la asiática de pronto.

"¿Q-qué?" Santana levantó rápidamente la cabeza, temerosa de que su esposa pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

Emily estaba quitándose su vestido azul marino, presumiendo un coqueto conjunto de lencería del mismo color, "Samantha, sé que has estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo," dijo la mujer con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

La morena tragó saliva con dificultad, un extraño sabor se apoderó de su boca, algo que sólo podía llamarse culpa. Sus ojos cafés miraron a su esposa, ignorando por completo su semidesnudo cuerpo y el cómo se acercaba a ella. "Sólo estaba pensando en si le gustaron sus obsequios."

"Apuesto que sí." Susurró Emily mientras le quitaba las zapatillas a su mujer, "pero ahora quiero que dejes de pensar."

Santana observaba atenta como las manos de su esposa desabrochaban el delgado cinturón que adornaba su costosa gabardina, en cómo se apresuraban en desabotonar cada uno de los botones. La asiática tomó ambas manos de la latina y la obligó a incorporarse en la cama, para poder deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

"¿Qué haces?" Susurró la modelo cuando sus ojos se engancharon con los de su esposa, sintió que sus pulmones se contraían de forma dolorosa al percatarse de la proximidad, el perfume de Emily era dulce y el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo era evidencia de pura tensión sexual.

"Desvistiéndote," respondió la asiática con seguridad al mismo tiempo que llevaba sus manos al filo inferior de la blusa de su esposa para luego deslizarla hacia arriba y arrojarla al suelo. La punta de sus dedos acariciaron sus bronceados hombros de una manera casi imperceptible.

La poca luz que iluminaba la habitación le permitió a Santana estudiar el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella; Emily era una mujer más que atractiva y deseable, era perfecta no sólo por su físico, era comprensiva y cariñosa, poseía cualidades que a muchos les causaría envidia. La morena sabía que era afortunada de tenerla como esposa pero ya no era suficiente y eso le causaba conflicto, le hacía sentirse culpable.

Para ese momento, la otra morena ya se había deshecho de su falda y ahora estaban en las mismas condiciones, "Em, tus padres…"

"Olvídate de ellos," ordenó sutilmente la asiática, obligando a su mujer a recostarse de nueva cuenta en la pequeña cama, colocándose de inmediato sobre ella, "quiero hacer el amor," murmuró antes de besar los sensuales labios de la modelo. La caricia fue un poco desesperada, como si Emily quisiera demostrar algo, como si quisiera dejar en claro que seguían siendo un matrimonio, como si quisiera recordarle a Santana que se pertenecían mutuamente.

El beso fue torpe y el movimiento de las caderas de la asiática mostraban su urgencia, no quería perder tiempo en el juego de la seducción, pues su mente y su cuerpo habían sido poseídos por el sentimiento primario de territorialidad, ansiaba iniciar el acto sexual por pura necesidad y esperaba que la modelo no se diera cuenta de sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, la mente y corazón de Santana no se encontraban en ese lugar y momento. Sus pensamientos estaban en un pueblo en Ohio y su cuerpo le impedía producir esa sensación de excitación.

La latina giró el rostro un poco, finalizando ese desesperado beso, pero los labios de Emily encontraron la delicada piel de su cuello al mismo tiempo que sus manos viajaban sin vergüenza a lo largo de su esbelto cuerpo. Con su mano derecha buscó el interruptor que apagara la lámpara y cuando el cuarto quedó en penumbras, se percató de que su cuerpo estaba carente de emoción alguna; amaba a su esposa, no tenía dudas de ello pero su deseo por ella había disminuido.

La ropa interior encontró su destino en el suelo de la alcoba. El contacto de piel contra piel fue abrumador, la tibia humedad que emanaba de ellas se mezclaba por lo que Santana se obligó a responder a cada caricia y a cada beso, escondiendo las dudas que experimentaba, se obligaba a sólo pensar en su esposa, pero no fue suficiente. Las imágenes de cabello rubio y ojos azules no abandonaban su mente y de pronto, la mujer que estaba sobre ella ya no poseía esos rasgos tan exóticos, habían sido sustituidos por los de una mujer totalmente distinta.

La fantasía parecía tan real pues su mente había memorizado cada detalle del rostro de Brittany, en su cuerpo se había tatuado la sensación de su blanca piel, incluso el aroma era idéntico. Sus bronceadas manos comenzaron a actuar como si tuvieran mente propia, acariciaban cada centímetro de piel desnuda mientras que sus ojos miraron con intensidad a esa mujer.

"¿Qué sucede?" La voz parecía ser tan extraña, no era la de Brittany pero tampoco era la de Emily.

Santana acarició la mejilla de la mujer sobre ella con el dorso de su mano izquierda, fue una caricia tierna e íntima. "A veces olvido lo hermosa que eres."

Los ojos celestes de Brittany parecían brillar en la oscuridad (o al menos, eso era lo que imaginaba la morena). Sin pensar más, la modelo obligó a la imaginaria rubia a acercarse a ella con el único propósito de besar sus labios. Fue un beso que añoraba recuerdos que ya parecían lejanos, pero que al mismo tiempo rogaban por algo más, tal vez por una segunda oportunidad.

Las caderas de ambas comenzaban a moverse una contra otra de manera errática, ninguna podía encontrar ese ritmo que satisficiera la creciente excitación que su cuerpo producía; Santana optó por llevar su mano izquierda al sexo de su amante. Sus dedos sintieron toda la humedad que se concentraba en su intimidad; con mucha sutileza, la yema de sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el pequeño e hinchado órgano nervioso, causando una serie de sensuales gemidos que se fueron ahogando en sus propios labios.

El oxígeno comenzaba a escasear, obligando a que sus rostros se separaran un poco. Los ojos de la latina se abrieron ligeramente y para su sorpresa, la imagen de Brittany seguía ahí, tan cerca, tan sensual. Podía sentir como sus fuertes muslos apretaban su cadera, urgiéndola a terminar con la deliciosa tortura, así que Santana se atrevió a penetrarla con sus dedos índice y medio. Fue sencillo y la sensación que envolvía sus dedos provocaba una revolución en su propio cuerpo, podía sentir como su propio sexo palpitaba, exigiendo una pronta atención, pero podía esperar. Su prioridad por el momento era inducir el tan ansiado orgasmo en la mujer que se contoneaba sobre ella, buscando el ángulo perfecto que le permitiese sentir esos deliciosos espasmos.

Los ahogados gemidos se mezclaban con el sutil sonido que emanaba de la cama, el cual no tenía un ritmo definido, la velocidad de las embestidas se incrementó cuando la cadera de Santana comenzó a ejercer presión sobre su propia mano, provocando que su excitación encontrara un desfogue; por suerte, la morena no estaba lejos de su propia satisfacción y la fricción de su sexo contra el dorso de su propia mano sería suficiente.

Las uñas de su amante se enterraron en la delicada piel de su pecho, podía sentir ese inexplicable y sensual ardor que la invitaba a finalizar su labor; sus habilidosos dedos se flexionaron al mismo tiempo que su dedo pulgar encontraba el clítoris de la otra mujer, estimulándolo sólo para hacer de ese silencioso orgasmo algo mucho más intenso.

Santana sintió el peso de la otra mujer caer sobre ella, podía sentir el desbocado palpitar de su corazón y el sube y baja de su respiración. Hundió su rostro en el suave cabello de su amante mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados, pues su propio orgasmo se había dejado venir par de segundos después, consumiendo la poca energía que le quedaba. Dejó escapar un suave gruñido cuando extrajo sus dedos del sexo de su amante, quien se sobresaltó un poco al ya no sentir la sensación de plenitud que esos esbeltos dedos le proporcionaban.

"E-eso estuvo… asombroso," dijo Emily mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al escuchar la voz de su mujer y lo primero que vio fue un mar de cabellos negros, la fantasía se había desvanecido, ya no había cabello rubio ni ojos que podían competir con el mismo cielo; su cuerpo se estremeció cuando miró los ojos de Emily, extrañaba tanto la forma felina de los ojos de Brittany, en cómo se transformaban cuando entraban a esta fase post-coital… sin embargo, estaba mal pensar en eso, de por sí ya estaba mal haber pensando en otra mujer mientras tenía sexo con su propia esposa.

Quizás era algo normal, ¿no? La infidelidad no vale cuando es mental, ¿cierto?

Santana se sintió liberada cuando ya no sintió el cuerpo de la asiática encima de ella. Respiró profundamente, como si no lo hubiese hecho en años.

"Espero que nadie nos haya escuchado," comentó la latina mientras se volvía a colocar las bragas y su playera de manga corta y cuello 'V'. Podía sentir la mirada de Emily en su nuca, pues esta era la primera vez que se levantaría de la cama luego de haber hecho el amor, si es que aún se le podía llama de esa manera; cuando se puso de pie, no se atrevió a hacer contacto visual o besar por última vez a la otra mujer.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Emily cuando observó que la modelo se acercaba a la puerta de su alcoba.

"Baño," fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de la joven latina.

La oscuridad y quietud del pasillo fue relajante, era como si por primera vez el conflicto que se llevaba en su interior se viera menguado, fueron los treinta segundos más tranquilos de su existencia – al menos, eso era lo que pensaba la confundida Santana.

La luz del baño cegó a la mujer por un par de segundos, un ligero dolor se dejó sentir en la parte frontal de su cabeza, pero así como llegó se extinguió. La latina caminó hasta el lavabo, colocando ambas manos en los filos, mientras que sus ojos se perdían en su propia imagen. Seguía siendo ella por fuera, pero su mirada había cambiado, se veía insegura, temerosa, débil…

"¿Qué me estás haciendo, Britt?" Se preguntó Santana antes de lavarse la cara.

* * *

><p>Quinn yacía en el sofá del departamento de Florencia, recargada en el brazo de acolchonado mueble, ambas piernas extendidas, con un plato con pizza de pepperoni y champiñones en el regazo, y en el suelo, a lado de ella, una botella de cerveza Heineken. Sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la pantalla del televisor.<p>

"Esta película habría sido perfecta si Anne Hathaway y Kate Hudson hubieran terminando siendo más que mejores amigas, ¿no crees?" Comentó la editora antes de darle una mordida a su rebanada de pizza.

Florencia se encontraba sentada en el sillón sorbiendo pequeños tragos de cerveza. Sus ojos oscuros nunca dejaron de ver a su amiga; era difícil distinguir el porqué se sentía tan _conectada_ con esa mujer, quizás era toda esa tristeza que emanaba de sus hermosos ojos pero, por otro lado, su personalidad era magnética… aún cuando fuere voluble y un poco _perra_.

A penas tenían un poco más de un mes de haber entablado un lazo de amistad, sin embargo, Quinn se rehusaba a hablar de las razones por las cuales se encontraba en San Francisco; se rehusaba a hablar del pasado o de cualquier cosas que antecediera a su llegada a la ciudad. Pero Florencia estaba determinada a charlar seriamente con esa rubia, después de todo, ese era el primer paso para poder sanar todo tipo de herida. Ella misma había tenido que recoger los trozos de su propio y roto orgullo algunos años atrás.

"Sí sabes que eres patética, ¿verdad?" La morena colocó su botella de cerveza en el suelo antes de seguir comiendo su cena de Navidad.

"Claro que no, tú eres patética," respondió Quinn claramente distraída por el vestido de novia que usaba Kate Hudson, así era el vestido de sus sueños… quizás sólo reemplazaría el listó gris oscuro por un rosa salmón.

Florencia frunció el ceño cuando se sintió totalmente ignorada; su mirada se enfocó en la película… _'oh, no puede ser'_ pensó la morena con frustración para luego dejar escapar un cansado suspiro.

"¡OYE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES?" Gritó la editora cuando su amiga apagó el televisor, "¡está por acabar!"

La hispana escondió el control remoto entre su espalda y el respaldo del sillón cuando vio que la rubia se abalanzaba sobre ella para tener el objeto de regreso, "primero quiero que me respondas algo…" Quinn volvió a su asiento molesta, "¿qué haces aquí en Navidad?"

Los ojos verdes de la editora miraron a los oscuros de la mujer frente a ella, "tú me invitaste," respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"No me refiero aquí, en mi departamento, sino aquí en San Francisco. Creí que irías con tu familia o amigos a pasar las fiestas," Florencia observó con detenimiento como su amiga desviaba la mirada al mismo tiempo que llevaba a sus labios la botella verde de cerveza europea.

"No me apetecía volver," musitó la rubia, colocando su botella de cerveza entre sus muslos, "Lima es un lugar muy aburrido."

"Y yo creo que eres una gran mentirosa," dijo sarcásticamente la hispana.

Quinn frunció el ceño, "¿por qué me cuestionas? En todo caso tú eres igual de patética."

"Es diferente," en los ojos de Florencia se podía apreciar un halo de tristeza, "yo no puedo volver a casa porque… uhm," su bronceada mano peinó su negro cabello antes de enfrentar la mirada de su amiga, "porque mis padres no me quieren ahí, ellos rechazaron cuando salí del closet."

La editora suavizó su severa mirada al escuchar esas palabras. Ésta era la primera vez que tenían una conversación de esta naturaleza, profunda y sentimental; no sabía qué decir o cómo consolar, esas eran características que no estaban en ella. "Lo siento," Quinn se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba su bebida, "puedo entenderte."

Florencia dejó escapar un pequeña risita irónica, "no lo creo," sus ojos oscuros miraron a la otra mujer. Quinn era una persona con una personalidad muy extraña, era voluble y mimada; era perfeccionista y parecía ser el tipo de chica que siempre hizo lo que sus padres consideraban lo correcto. "Claro a menos que tus padres te hayan desconocido como su hija sólo por tener una sexualidad diferente," añadió la dueña del departamento.

"Tienes razón," la rubia suspiró con cansancio, "no me desconocieron por ser lesbiana…" la morena desvió la mirada, pues no quería ser objeto de una mirada que le brindara compasión, "a los dieciséis años me echaron porque me embaracé. Quizás no es lo mismo, pero supongo que las circunstancias son parecidas."

"¿Qué?" Florencia se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

Quinn le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, "viví un año fuera de mi casa. La mayor parte de mi embarazo viví con el padre de mi bebé pero era una pesadilla. Gracias a Dios una…" su mente reparó en el recuerdo de Mercedes con quien no había hablado desde que se graduaron de la preparatoria, le debía tanto y nunca supo como agradecerle con propiedad, "una muy buena amiga me ofreció su casa por tiempo indefinido."

"¿Tienes una hija?" Inquirió la hispana aún sin poder creerlo.

"Sí… bueno, no," La editora se sobó el cuello para poder relajarse, hacía tanto que no hablaba de esto, ni siquiera con Rachel lo hizo para evitar abrir heridas, tanto en su ex como en ella misma, "la di en adopción cuando ella era recién nacida," sus ojos verdes miraron los oscuros de su amiga, "era la única manera de que Beth tuviera una vida digna, su padre y yo éramos prácticamente unos niños. No habríamos podido educarla como ella se merecía… merece," rectificó la mujer.

Florencia se puso de pie y se dirigió a la nevera, de ella extrajo dos botellas más de cerveza, las destapó y, cuando volvió, le ofreció a su amiga una de ellas, "jamás me imaginé eso de ti," dijo antes de sentarse junto a la joven mujer.

"Es mi cuerpo," respondió Quinn con una sonrisa pretenciosa, pero ésta no se reflejó en su hermosa mirada, "es perfecto aún cuando parí una hermosa bebé de dos kilos y seiscientos gramos."

La morena no pudo evitar reírse suavemente, "no quise decir eso…"

"Sé qué quieres decir. Nadie podía creer que yo, por encima de todas, me embarazara. Era la hija modelo, iba a la iglesia cada domingo, era capitana de las porristas, presidente del club de celibato…"

Florencia dejó escapar una risa involuntaria que de inmediato murió cuando su amiga la miró con dureza, "lo siento, es sólo que ¿celibato? ¿Hablas en serio?"

"Sí, por eso nadie podía creerlo." Quinn colocó su cerveza en el suelo, "fui irresponsable y estúpida y pagué por mis errores."

"Nadie merece ser castigado de la forma en la que tú y yo lo fuimos," comentó la hispana colocando su mano en el muslo de la otra mujer.

Quinn miró a su compañera con serenidad, "volví a casa luego de dar a luz a Beth. Mi madre me dejó volver porque se divorció de mi padre… así que tu situación sigue siendo distinta."

"Creí que…" Florencia tragó saliva con dificultad, "creí que por eso no querías volver a tu casa."

La rubia pudo detectar algo de decepción en la voz de su amiga. "No estoy lista para volver a Lima porque…" Quinn se aclaró la garganta cuando ésta se le quebró por el sentimiento que la comenzaba a invadir, "no me gusta recordar a mi ex."

"Sabía que era por una mujer," musitó la hispana más para sí misma que para la editora, quien sólo pudo sonreír con empatía. "Pero… ser miserable hoy sólo por ella no es justo para ti, Quinn."

La chica se encogió en hombros, "ella significó mucho para mí," dejó escapar una pequeña risa conformista, "tanto que le pedí matrimonio."

"¿En serio?" La rubia asintió con la cabeza, "¿y luego?"

"Ella dijo que no. Fin de la historia." Quinn desvió la mirada, sabía que en ella se reflejaban sus sentimientos con mucha facilidad y el tema de _ella_ se había vuelto un tabú que no quería volver a mencionar; hablar de ello era lo contrario a olvidar y esa tarea se comenzaba a volver un imposible.

"No creo que sea el fin de la historia," Florencia tomó la mano de su amiga con cautela, "porque por ella te comportas así… sé que es difícil olvidar a alguien que amaste mucho pero eventualmente la herida se cierra."

"Eso es muy difícil cuando la ves casi todos los días."

"Ah… ¿qué? ¿Cómo es eso?" La expresión en el rostro de la morena era casi cómica, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios entreabiertos.

La garganta de la rubia se sentía seca por lo que le dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, "Rachel Berry, ella me dijo que no cuando le propuse matrimonio, me dijo que no porque el matrimonio no le conviene a su carrera y menos un matrimonio con otra mujer." El tono de voz de la editora era amargo y lleno de resentimiento.

"Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que solías salir con Rachel Berry? ¿La popular Rachel Berry? ¿Acaso ella no sale con ese tal St. James?" La incredulidad de Florencia le hizo pensar a Quinn que quizás pensaba que había perdido la cabeza, que estaba psicótica o era una fan acosadora que soñaba con estar con su actriz favorita.

"Escucha, no espero que me creas, ¿ok? Ya sé que suena estúpido que yo haya compartido cuatro años con Rachel, pero la conozco desde hace años, ambas somos de Lima, fuimos a la escuela juntas, solía hacerle la vida imposible porque ella era un perdedora que todos considerábamos fea e insoportable…"

"¿Fea?" Interrumpió la hispana de pronto, "¡es considerada una de las estrellas de televisión más sexies! ¿Acaso estaban ciegos?"

Quinn enarcó su ceja izquierda al escuchar la vehemencia de su amiga, "tú admiración por ella es espantosa pero ella no es la Rachel Berry de hace diez o doce años." La editora desvió la mirada hacia la inactiva televisión, tratando de comprender cuando llegaron a este tema de conversación, "Rachel era _diferente_. Fue criada por una pareja homosexual y eso no era bien visto en Lima u Ohio. Nuestro padres – o al menos el mío – no querían que tuviéramos ningún tipo de relación con ella y, frecuentemente, ellos eran lo que nos impulsaban a tratarla mal, su apariencia y actitud eran la mejor manera de molestarla."

"Pero tú eres gay," señaló Florencia a manera de reproche.

"Y no lo supe hasta que la conocí mejor," Quinn se rió con sarcasmo, "ella ha sido mi única novia… rayos, ella ha sido la única relación estable en toda mi vida." La mujer levantó la mirada, "el karma es una _perra_, ¿no crees? Siempre te cobra lo que haces aún cuando te hayas arrepentido."

Florencia no sabía qué decir, pero sabía que la mujer a su lado estaba destrozada por dentro. Seguía enamorada de Rachel pero, al mismo tiempo, parecía odiarla profundamente. Al menos, hablar de ella era el primer paso para poder superarla, "la olvidarás," afirmó la morena, "pero huir de tus recuerdos no es la mejor solución y lo sabes."

Quinn se recargó por completo en el respaldo del sofá, su mente estaba en blanco y las palabras que habían emanado de los labios de su amiga no la consolaban en absoluto, "no sé qué hacer para arrancármela del alma," musitó la editora con angustia.

"Jamás podrás hacerlo," los ojos verdes de Quinn miraron a Florencia con pánico, "pero algún día ya no dolerá tanto. Pero tú tienes una vida y no es aquí, Quinn; no puedes renunciar a ella sólo porque alguien te rompió el corazón. Debes seguir adelante, enfrentar lo que debas enfrentar y, eventualmente, reencontrarás tu camino," la hispana acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja de su amiga.

Los ojos verdes de la editora se desviaron pues comenzaban a humedecerse a causa del llanto. Florencia tenía razón, huir no era lo indicado. La desesperación de Quinn la llevó a imitar el ejemplo de Santana, no obstante, en ese entonces, su amiga no tenía una vida establecida, era joven e impulsiva a diferencia de Quinn, quien ya era una mujer adulta. Pero a pesar de esas diferencias, tenía la esperanza de que todo mejorara, Santana había logrado olvidar a Brittany y consiguió una mujer que la amaba incondicionalmente; la rubia debía aferrarse a que eso también le podía pasar a ella.

"Siempre puedes ir a visitarme a Nueva York," dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga entre las suyas propias.

"Tenlo por seguro."

* * *

><p>"No puedo creer que la agencia de modelos esté prosperando tan rápido. ¡Muchas felicidades, Hanna!" Aria exclamó con genuina felicidad antes de llevarse a la boca un pequeño trozo de carne.<p>

La rubia de ojos azules sonrió con orgullo, "yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Es decir, gran parte es gracias a la gran reputación de Santana pero juro que yo también me esfuerzo."

Spencer se limitaba a escuchar con gusto los logros de su amiga, pero de vez en cuando, desviaba la mirada hacia Emily, quien no había dicho palabra alguna desde que comenzó el almuerzo. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó la castaña al mismo tiempo que cubría la mano de su amiga con la suya propia.

Los ojos de la asiática enfrentaron los de la abogada, "sí," murmuró poco convencida la mujer.

"Mmm…" Hanna bebió un poco de su limonada antes de continuar, "conozco esa mirada, problemas en el paraíso, ¿no es así?"

Emily frunció el ceño, "¿qué?"

"¿Te peleaste con Santana?" Preguntó Aria con incredulidad, pues era muy extraño que el matrimonio Fields-López discutiera.

"¡No!" Exclamó la morena un poco harta de las conjeturas de sus mejores amigas, "Santana y yo estamos bien… eso creo."

Spencer tomó la servilleta de tela de su regazo para colocarla junto a su plato, su rostro mostró un poco de molestia ante la inseguridad expresada por su amiga en esas últimas dos palabras. "¿Cómo que eso crees? ¿Qué hizo Santana para molestarte?"

"¡Nada!" Exclamó Emily, imitando las acciones previas de su amiga, sin embargo, ella prácticamente arrojó el pedazo de tela hacia la mesa, "ella no ha hecho nada, es sólo que…" La morena dudó en continuar, ya que una vez que externara sus sentimientos, en sus amigas se activaría el modo proteccionista.

"Vamos Em, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa," dijo Aria con tranquilidad. Su serena naturaleza era parecida a la de Emily y eso le hacía sentirse un poco más tranquila.

La asiática suspiró con pesadez, se sentía tan patética por toda esa inseguridad que quizás ni siquiera estaba fundamentada, "es Brittany."

"¿Brittany?" Hanna frunció el ceño, "¿la mamá de Samantha? ¿Esa Brittany?" Emily asintió con la cabeza avergonzada por la dirección que la conversación comenzaba a tomar. "¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Creo que… uhm, creo que tiene sentimientos por Santana," musitó la mujer.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron mutuamente, estableciendo silenciosamente que este era un tópico delicado.

"¿Em?" La voz de Spencer obligó a la asiática a levantar la mirada, "creo que es obvio que tiene sentimientos por Santana, tienen una hija juntas, una hija biológica y Sam es un lazo que las mantendrá unidas de por vida."

"¿Crees que no lo sé?" Emily apoyó ambos codos en la mesa para luego cubrir su rostro entre sus manos, "pero ustedes no la han visto, no han visto la adoración en sus ojos. Ella… ella está enamorada de Santana, estoy segura."

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la mesa. Ninguna de las comensales se atrevió a moverse o a respirar. Podían sentir la incertidumbre que Emily experimentaba, casi como si fuera propia y eso era gracias a su amistad, una amistad que había trascendido tiempo y superado circunstancias que fortalecieron sus lazos; hacía años que habían dejado de ser amigas, sólo para convertirse en hermanas.

"Quizás sólo te sientes amenazada," dijo Aria con sutileza, "la mayoría de las veces los celos no son racionales y, bueno, como dijo Spence, Santana y Brittany comparten una hija y, no sé," la escritora se encogió en hombros, "tal vez por eso te sientes insegura."

Los ojos azules de Hanna miraron con aprensión a la castaña, "Uh, quizás lo celos no son racionales pero es Emily de la que estamos hablando," su mirada se dirigió a la exótica morena, "¿Santana te está dando motivos para estar celosa?"

"Hanna," la voz de Spencer le advertía a la rubia que estaba sobrepasando los límites de la conversación.

"¡¿Qué?" Reprochó la rubia, "estoy más que segura que tú estabas pesando en la misma pregunta."

La abogada desvió la mirada de inmediato porque, efectivamente, pensaba exactamente eso. Todas conocían la reputación de la modelo gracias a Hanna, sabían que antes de conocer a Emily, Santana 'coleccionaba' conquistas. Esa era una de las razones por las que Spencer nunca estuvo de acuerdo que su amiga se relacionara con la latina.

"Santana trata de mantener su distancia y eso me… preocupa," dijo la asiática con un timbre de voz apenas audible. Descubrió su rostro, topándose inmediatamente con las miradas cuestionantes de sus amigas, "sé que es ilógico que piense de esa manera; sé que debería sentirme segura pero… siento pánico que se aleje de Brittany sólo porque le corresponde con esos mismos sentimientos."

"Creo que te estás martirizando con cosas que a lo mejor sólo tú estás percibiendo," Aria colocó la pajilla de su bebida entre sus labios, sorbiendo un poco de té antes de continuar, "Santana ha demostrado que te ama, Em."

"Eso no significa que no sea infiel," añadió Spencer

La mirada de la escritora se enfocó en la otra castaña, "usar la palabra _infiel_ es algo apresurado, ¿no crees?"

La abogada dejó escapar una risa irónica, "no, no lo creo. Santana tiene una reputación que la precede. No debo recordarte que tuvo que hablarle a decenas de mujeres para cerciorarse de no haberlas embarazado. No unas cuantas, _decenas_."

"Por favor, Spencer, no puedes juzgar a alguien por su pasado," Aria se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, "serías una horrible hipócrita." La abogada no dijo nada, sabía a qué se refería su amiga. Ella también había cometido actos de infidelidad, dos de esas ocasiones habían sido con los novios de su hermana mayor.

"Hay algo diferente," tres pares de ojos se enfocaron en Emily, quien al parecer no había puesto mucha atención en la discusión de sus amigas. Su mirada oscura parecía ausente, como si cada invisible pensamiento pasara frente ella, "Son pequeñas cosas, pero aún así." La asiática prensó su tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar, "ella parecía titubeante cuando tuvimos sexo hace un par noches."

"Eso es normal, Em," dijo de inmediato Aria, con una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato se borró.

"No, tú no entiendes," la morena dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, "Santana es la que siempre inicia el acto y esta vez fue diferente… toda ella se sentía diferente y luego, se levantó y se fue. Ni siquiera me volteó a ver cuando salió de la habitación, parecía que estaba huyendo," finalizó Emily casi al borde del llanto.

Un nuevo y pesado silencio se dejó caer sobre las cuatro mujeres, tres de ellas se limitaban a ver la desesperación de su amiga. Quizás Emily estaba exagerando, quizás sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero ¿cómo averiguarlo?

"¿Sabes qué tienes que hacer?" La pregunta de Hanna hizo que sus amigas la miraran con curiosidad, por lo que la rubia continuó, "lo que debes de hacer es… ¿cómo decirlo?" La mujer pensó por un instante, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, "es ponerle un prueba."

Aria frunció el ceño con incomodidad, "eso es algo que Alison diría."

"Sí," estuvo de acuerdo Spencer, "esa es una idea retorcida, Hanna."

La rubia giró los ojos con fastidio para luego enfocar su mirada en la morena, "escucha Em. Tienes dos opciones, la primera," la rubia levantó su índice derecho, "puedes preguntarle a tu esposa sobre sus sentimientos y arriesgarte a que te diga una mentira o," la mujer levantó el dedo medio, indicando la segunda opción, "_soltarle la correa _y ver qué hace o no hace."

"Sí sabes que Santana es tu socia, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Aria con incredulidad después de escuchar el plan de su amiga.

Hanna se encogió en hombros, "ambas invertimos dinero y la agencia está resultando ser redituable. Cualquier cosa que suceda es independiente, negocios son negocios y Emily entiende eso, ¿verdad?" Los ojos azules de la rubia se enfocaron en su amiga.

"Sí," fue la única respuesta que emanó de los labios de Emily, quien se encontraba reflexionando acerca de la idea expuesta por Hanna.

"¡No puedo creer que lo estés considerando!" Gritó prácticamente Aria al notar el silencio de la asiática, "¿tanta es tu desconfianza?"

"Oh vamos, Aria. No tienes derecho de reaccionar de esa manera, sería _hipócrita_ de tu parte," dijo Spencer con voz condescendiente, para luego añadir de manera enfática, "no tengo que recordarte la situación de Ezra con Jackie, ¿verdad?"

La escritora miró a la abogada con severidad pero no respondió el ataque, en su lugar, desvió la mirada hacia la mente maestra del plan, "¿y cómo sugieres que Emily haga eso, genio?"

"No lo sé," la rubia miró a su amiga, "¿Emily?"

La asiática miró a sus amigas una a una, se humedeció los labios para luego apretarlos, formando una fina línea con ellos, "hace unos días me encontré con la entrenadora Fulton, está embarazada, sus últimas semanas, creo," la morena miró su intacta bebida, algo en lo más lejano de su mente le gritaba que estaba a punto de cometer un error, pero esa sensación era opacada por la inseguridad y sus celos, "me dijo que le gustaría que la supliera como entrenadora del equipo de natación pero rechacé la propuesta."

"Si te retractas, ¿crees que pueda reconsiderar?" Preguntó Hanna con interés.

Emily se encogió en hombros, "supongo, dijo que era una buena candidata por todas mis competencias internacionales," la morena se sentía un poco decepcionada al mencionar sus logros, después de todo, la natación era su pasión y la lesión de su pierna había cuartado sus sueños. Sin embargo, sin esa lesión, no habría conocido a su esposa.

Hanna aplaudió victoriosa, "¡grandioso!"

"¿Estás segura de querer hacer esto?" La preocupación de Aria era evidente, pues sabía lo frágil que podía ser Emily.

"Debo pensarlo, pero es una opción," la asiática se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "Santana jamás me diría si siente algo por Brittany, es demasiado orgullosa como para admitir que aún la quiere, ni siquiera como amiga."

"Piénsalo bien, ¿quieres?" Añadió Spencer con simpatía al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano, "esto te puede perjudicar, a ambas de hecho."

La morena sonrió tristemente, ya que esto podía causar una crisis en su perfecto matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Brittany miró a su alrededor; el vecindario no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo visitó hacía ya más de diez años, quizás las paredes de algunas casas eran de otro color, algunas habían sido remodeladas, pero seguía poseyendo ese halo de sofisticación. Parte de su niñez había quedado en la memoria de esta calle, en la acera en la que ahora caminaban ella, su hija y Mika; si se concentraba lo suficiente podía escuchar risas pasadas o podía sentir el ardor de las heridas infantiles.<p>

"¿Mamá?" La mujer bajó la mirada, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el rostro curioso de su pequeña, "¿qué hacemos aquí?"

La rubia no respondió de inmediato, levantó su mirada para reconocer su alrededor y, sin dar explicación alguna, se detuvo. Los últimos recuerdos de esa casa no eran gratos, pero había muchos más que sí lo eran. "En esta casa solía vivir tu mami."

Samantha observó el lugar, el suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nieve y la casa de dos pisos parecía abandonada desde hacía años. Sin embargo, la castaña siempre encontraba interesante cada lugar en el que su otra madre había estado; era inexplicable la sensación, era como una necesidad el conocer todo acerca de Santana.

"Se ve tan triste," dijo ausentemente la niña. Sus ojos verdes estudiaron el lugar; las ventanas no tenían cortinas, permitiendo así ver el interior vacío. La pequeña caminó el camino de concreto que conducía a la entrada principal, llevando consigo a Mika. El pórtico de madera era espacioso y, junto a la puerta, se encontraba un banco oscilante de hierro forjado y madera, lo suficientemente grande para tres personas; estaba desgastado y polvoso por el tiempo, pero a Samantha no le importó sentarse.

"Santana y yo solíamos sentarnos ahí por estas fechas con una taza de chocolate caliente," dijo Brittany mientras se sentaba junto a su hija. Inconscientemente, sus largas piernas se impulsaron levemente para así mecer el banco.

La niña dejó escapar una leve risita, obligando a la rubia a verla con suspicacia.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?" Brittany golpeó juguetonamente a su hija con el codo, provocando una nueva ola de risas.

"Es que me las imaginé…" Los ojos cautivantes de Samantha poseían una incontenible alegría, "y era como su hubieran estado casadas." La niña se encogió en hombros al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el frente, "en los finales de las películas, los esposos siempre ven a sus hijos desde el pórtico, mientras toman chocolate caliente."

Brittany escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo, sus ojos celestes miraban al frente, mientras su mente recordaba algunos momentos que compartió con la otra madre de su hija, momentos íntimos que no se limitaban sólo al plano sexual, sino a esos dulces momentos que quedan en la memoria por el resto de la vida. Samantha tenía razón, algunas veces – la mayoría de las veces – la latina y ella parecían ser una pareja que había estado junta por decenas de años; peleaban como una, convivían como una, se amaban como una.

¿En qué momento dejaron de serlo? ¿En qué momento se divorciaron?

"¿Recordando viejos tiempos?"

Brittany volvió a la realidad al escuchar una muy familiar voz; sus ojos azules se enfocaron y ahí, justo frente a la casa, se encontraba Quinn Fabray. El rostro de la rubia se iluminó al ver a su amiga, estaba más delgada y se había cortado el cabello, pero parecía más tranquila, a diferencia de la última vez que la vio casi cuatro meses atrás.

"¡Quinn!" La bailarina prácticamente corrió hacia su amiga, sólo para poder envolverla en un muy fuerte abrazo, "¡no puedo creer que estés aquí!" La mujer se alejó sólo para poder ver mejor a la otra rubia, "te ves espectacular."

La escritora sonrió al mismo tiempo que peinaba con sus dedos su corto cabello, "creo que el cambio de look es el responsable," los ojos verdes de la rubia se enfocaron en la casa que solía ocupar la familia López, "¿enseñándole a tu hija donde fue concebida?" Susurró la mujer al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

Un ligero rubor invadió las mejillas de la rubia bailarina, "Sam no…" las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta por un breve instante, por lo que Brittany se vio obligada a aclararse la garganta, "no fue aquí," balbuceó finalmente.

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse a causa de la timidez que su amiga experimentaba; unos momentos más tarde, enfocó su atención en la pequeña castaña que ahora se encontraba junto a su madre, acompañada de un simpático labrador de pelo dorado. "¡Wow!" La escritora se inclinó un poco para poder abrazar a la hija de Brittany, "¡mírate! ¡Te ves genial!" La escritora se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió un húmeda lengua un la punta de sus dedos, "y ¿quién es este peludo amigo?"

Samantha sonrió inocentemente, un gesto muy _Brittany_. "No es un amigo, ¡es una chica!" La castaña palpó la cabeza del noble animal, "su nombre es Mika."

"Lindo nombre," Quinn imitó la acción de la niña y también acarició al perro, "¿tú elegiste el nombre?"

La pequeña castaña negó con la cabeza antes de responder, "no, fue mi mami. Nosotros sólo cuidamos a Mika hasta que ella y Emily vuelvan de… de…" Samantha frunció el ceño cuando no pudo recordar el nombre de la ciudad en donde vivía la familia de su madrastra, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, "¿en dónde están mami y Emily?"

"Rosewood, cariño," respondió la bailarina.

"Cierto," sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirar a Quinn, "fueron a pasar las fiestas con la familia de Emily, pero volverán después de año nuevo."

"Hey, Sam," Brittany llamó la atención de su hija, "¿por qué no vas a ver si la casa del árbol de tu tío y tu mami sigue en el patio trasero."

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par; de inmediato se dio la media vuelta y observó a su madre con incredulidad, "¿ellos tenían una casa del árbol?" Brittany se limitó a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza, "¡genial! ¡Vamos Mika!" El labrador ladró emocionado y siguió a la hija de su dueña con paso apresurado.

"Pasamos buenos momentos en esa casa," dijo Quinn con añoranza.

"Si a buenos tiempos te refieres a todas esas veces que amenazaste con arrojarme por el borde, entonces sí, fueron buenos momentos," respondió la bailarina con un puchero en los labios. La escritora desvió la mirada, avergonzada por su comportamiento infantil, "hey, no te pongas así, sé que todo era un broma."

"Sí, una broma," musitó la otra rubia con desgano, "pero bueno, veo que las cosas con Santana han mejorado, ahora hasta niñera de su perro eres."

Brittany dejó escapar una ligera risa, "de hecho fue Samantha quien se ofreció a cuidar a Mika, creo que es algo bueno que se haga responsable de otro ser vivo. Incluso Artie parece estar encariñándose con ella."

"Quizás debería tener cuidado, conociendo a Santana, tal vez entrenó a su perro para asesinarlo mientras duerme." Ambas mujeres dejaron escapar una sonora risotada.

"¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó Brittany con cautela cuando su risa terminó. Sus ojos celestes estudiaron a su amiga, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y soledad. Ella había sido testigo de su ruptura con Rachel y no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella, pues luego de que dejara Nueva York, Quinn había desaparecido prácticamente de la faz de la tierra.

La escritora dejó escapar un suspiro que fue visible gracias a la baja temperatura, "bien. Estuve en San Francisco todo este tiempo. Fue… liberador, creo." Los ojos de Quinn parecían ausentes e incómodos, "regresé ayer, mi madre me gritó por haberme perdido la cena de Navidad. Pero a pesar de eso, estar en California resultó ser… no sé," la rubia se encogió en hombros, "diferente, necesitaba un tiempo para reencontrarme."

"¿Te quedarás en Lima por un tiempo?" La voz de Brittany parecía estar llena de esperanza, pues esperaba tener una verdadera amiga con quien charlar, alguien que pudiere entender su situación.

Los ojos verdes de la escritora miraron con detenimiento a los celestes de su amiga, sabía que algo sucedía, Brittany a veces era tan transparente que era muy sencillo adivinar que sucedía en su interior, "es Santana, ¿verdad?"

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó la bailarina.

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña risa divertida, "te conozco, Britt. Sé que para ti es una agonía estar lejos de ella," la mujer negó con la cabeza, "no debo recordarte que está felizmente casada, ¿verdad?"

La rubia sintió que su corazón era atravesado por una aguja, la sensación era tan incómoda y decepcionante, "su mamá me dijo que debía mantenerme alejada," murmuró con timidez la bailarina.

"Pues creo que debes seguir su consejo," los ojos azules de Brittany miraron con tristeza a su amiga, "oh no," Quinn desvió la mirada con fastidio, "no me digas que ya pasó algo entre ustedes."

"Nada ha pasado, de verdad," respondió la bailarina, "y nada pasará."

Quinn sonrió con aprobación, ignorando que detrás de esa promesa se escondía una mentira. Brittany estaba decidida a no retroceder en esta decisión. Mientras Santana mostrara el más ínfimo interés en ella, la rubia no se rendiría.

* * *

><p>"Estás muy callada," Santana se encontraba acomodando los trastos en el lavavajillas, mientras que Emily se encontraba limpiando la mesa de la cocina distraídamente. "¿Sucede algo?" Preguntó la latina al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la máquina, para luego iniciar el ciclo de lavado.<p>

La asiática sintió que se despertaba de un profundo sueño, se sobresaltó cuando su esposa le hizo la pregunta, "uhm… no," los ojos cafés de la morena la miraron con suspicacia; su lenguaje verbal le indicaba que no dejarían la cocina hasta que le dijera lo que realmente pasaba en su interior, "bueno, sí. De hecho hay algo de lo que quería hablarte."

"Ok," la voz de la modelo se escuchó incierta; cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la barra del comedor. Sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en su esposa, esperando la noticia.

"Hace unos días me encontré con la que fue mi entrenadora de natación cuando estaba en la preparatoria y va a tener una bebé," Santana asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de averiguar hacia donde se dirigía esta conversación, "me ofreció cubrirla en su ausencia."

La modelo parpadeó un par de veces, sabía lo importante que era la natación para la otra morena, estaba consciente que ese deporte era la pasión de Emily y también un doloroso recuerdo. Su mente supuso que tenía que temar una decisión, no podía ser tan difícil dividir su tiempo, ¿cierto?

"Creo que deberías aceptar," dijo Santana con plena confianza.

Emily se sintió desprevenida al escuchar esa respuesta, esperaba algún tipo de discusión, un poco más de _algo_, "¿estás de acuerdo?"

La morena levantó los hombros como si esta decisión no tuviera mucha importancia, "no veo porqué debas de reusarte, adoras la natación, ¿no?" La asiática afirmó con la cabeza, "entonces debes hacerlo. Será un poco difícil estar volando de Pennsylvania a Ohio con tanta regularidad, pero nos las arreglaremos."

"Espera…" Emily se sintió insignificante al escuchar esas palabras, su esposa, la mujer de la que estaba desconfiando, estaba dispuesta a cruzar cientos de kilómetros para estar con su hija sin renunciar a su esposa; la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, pues una parte de su mente le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era deplorable pero otra parte le gritaba que tenía que hacer esto. "No estoy sugiriendo que te separes de Samantha," susurró la otra morena.

Santana dejó caer sus brazos en sus costados, "perdón, ¿qué?"

La asiática tomó las dos manos de su mujer, sus ojos cafés miraban la forma en cómo se entrelazaban, "este trabajo es temporal, sólo es por un par de meses, no hay necesidad de mudarnos otra vez," su mirada se enfrentó a la de la modelo, quien parecía un poco asustada, "no pongas esa cara, sólo serán ocho semanas."

"¿Quieres decir que no te veré por ocho semanas? ¿Qué acaso ni siquiera vas a visitarme los fines de semana?" Santana comenzaba a escucharse un poco histérica, como si fuera una niña a la que estaban a punto de abandonar.

"Ese es uno de los detalles, las competencias nacionales se acercan y el único día libre que tengo es el domingo y ese día yo, como entrenadora, debo revisar las estadísticas de cada nadador; no es un trabajo sencillo." Emily no sabía qué hacer; no sabía si debía darle espacio a su esposa o mantenerla cerca.

La mirada oscura de Santana parecía un poco ausente, "¿me vas a dejar sola por dos meses? ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sola por ocho semanas?"

"No es como que estés desocupada todo el día, San," la asiática dejó escapar un pequeña risa, "sé que la agencia aún tiene detalles que tú debes arreglar; aún debes conseguir una asistente, revisar la lista de los nuevos modelos y pasar tiempo de calidad con Sam," Emily se acercó aún más a la modelo para poder plantar un beso casto es sus labios, "verás que el tiempo se pasará volando," susurró la mujer cuando el besó finalizó.

Santana bajó la mirada al mismo tiempo que se lamía los labios, apreciando el característico sabor que su mujer siempre dejaba en ellos, "ya sé que tengo muchos pendientes pero ¿qué voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa? No va a ser muy entretenido," lloriqueó la latina.

"Bueno, puedes aprovechar el tiempo y no sé," Emily miró hacia ningún lugar en particular, "tal vez es un buena oportunidad de conocer a nuestros vecinos, quizás Brittany pueda presentarte algunos amigos." La asiática miró a Santana al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, "no creo que haya problema, ¿verdad?"

La modelo levantó la mirada con disgusto, "claro que no," dijo con seguridad. Sin embargo, por dentro sentía que esto era una mala idea, sentía pánico de quedarse a solas con Brittany; había tantos sentimientos entre ellas, tanta atracción… Santana podía sentirla cada vez que compartían un espacio, ya fuere pequeño o grande, era este lazo invisible que no le permitía alejarse, sino todo lo contrario. Sin Emily ahí, su consciencia desaparecería.

"Entonces, ¿crees poder soportar dos meses sin mi?" Preguntó la asiática con un tono un poco desafiante.

Santana no tuvo otra opción más que sonreír, si su esposa quería hacer esto, ella no se interpondría en su camino. Eventualmente encontraría la manera de no sentirse cautivada por la otra madre de su hija…

"Absolutamente," respondió la latina, fingiendo confianza.

**TBC...**


	20. Amenazada

**Pues bien, el verano no parece favorecerme, pero espero que ustedes lo estén disfrutando. Mientras tanto, los dejo con este breve capítulo que espero disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Las manos de Santana parecían aferrarse al volante de su camioneta Lincoln MKX color plata, la fuerza con la que apretaba el objeto comenzaba a tornar sus nudillos en un poco natural color blanquezco mientras que en el dorso de las manos, sus estrechos huesos empujaban las venas en contra de la delgada capa de piel morena.<p>

Lo único que se escuchaba en el interior del vehículo era el suave ronroneo del motor y el tic tac de la direccional izquierda que había sido accionada minutos atrás; la latina había permanecido en ese lugar el tiempo suficiente para apreciar como las luces de la calle se encendían una tras otra cuando la noche se dejó caer en el vecindario en el que la familia de Brittany vivía.

Se quedó varada en esa esquina cuando su mente reparó en el hecho de que estaba a menos de diez metros de distancia de la casa Abrams, estaba a pocos minutos de ver a la mujer que comenzaba a invadir cada pensamiento, a conquistar cada deseo que su cuerpo pudiere poseer. La sensación era abrumadora, era peculiar y, al mismo tiempo, tan familiar; era complicado tratar de describir esos sentimientos, era como volver a tener dieciséis o diecisiete años y saber que estarías solo en casa por un fin de semana entero; era tener una libertad infinita de hacer cualquier cosa, con quien fuere, por un muy largo tiempo, sin temer a ser reprendido, sin tener que pensar en las consecuencias.

Así se sentía Santana, libre de explorar todos esos sentimientos que parecían cazarla desde que regresó a Lima.

No obstante, y a diferencia de un adolescente, la morena sabía las consecuencias que devenían con sus actos; el problema era que sentía una tremenda agonía de tan sólo pensar en un par de honestos ojos azules, ansiaba peinar con sus propios dedos esos mechones de cabello dorado que parecían eclipsar al mismo sol, moría por sentir ese par de delgados labios que le rogaban por un solo beso. Para Santana, estar cerca de Brittany era frustrante, pues ambas estaban atadas, tenían obligaciones con sus respectivas parejas y no se podían dar el lujo de lastimar a otros sólo para poder compartir una aventura, porque eso era lo que las dos querían, ¿no es así? ¿Sólo una aventura?

La latina descansó su frente en el volante; cerró sus ojos con fuerza ante la verdad que se rehusaba a pronunciar en voz alta. No podía engañarse, cualquier cosa que pudiese suceder entre ella y la madre de su hija sería más que un simple desliz, había tantos sentimientos, tantas cosas inconclusas. Santana no era ciega y mucho menos tonta, se percataba de la situación de la rubia con su marido, era como sin entre ellos existiera un vacío emocional, carecían de felicidad y podía ver reproches silenciosos en los ojos de la pareja. Mientras que el matrimonio Fields-López era totalmente lo contrario, se amaban y eran felices, pero la presencia de Brittany era un distractor para la modelo, era como si esa bailarina hubiera puesto un hechizo sobre ella de manera que cada vez que estaba cerca, Santana no podía ver hacia ningún otro lado.

Quizás aún estaba a tiempo de tomar la palanca de velocidades y posicionarla en reversa, de esa manera podría regresar a su casa y cambiar de parecer, podría empacar y correr a brazos de Emily, podría… ser una gran egoísta. Esa era una estupidez, no podía ni quería dejar de ver a su pequeña hija, quien ahora de seguro estaba emocionada de verla, esperando a que su madre apareciera en cualquier segundo.

Santana se irguió en su asiento para luego presionar un poco el acelerador, viró el volante hacia la izquierda y, unos treinta segundos más tarde, aparcó frente a la casa de los Abrams. Permaneció en el interior del auto sólo para observar la fachada del lugar, el filo del tejado estaba decorado con luces navideñas y el árbol de Navidad estaba colocado frente a la ventana principal; un simpático hombre de nieve decoraba el pequeño jardín el cual hizo sonreír a la latina, los recuerdos de su niñez con Brittany le dieron el valor necesario para salir del vehículo y dirigirse a la puerta.

Antes de poder oprimir el timbre, la puerta se abrió y lo primero que Santana pudo detectar fue el fresco aroma a pino y ponche, y una calidez acarició su rostro. Sin embargo, no esperaba ver a la persona que la recibía.

"Por un minuto pensé que no vendrías," dijo Brittany con timidez.

Santana observó a su amiga, vestía un par de jeans que se ceñían a su cadera y atléticas piernas, y una camisa holgada color azul cielo la cual hacía que sus ojos se vieran mucho más claros de lo que eran; la prenda parecía ser de hombre, los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, mostrando parte de su perfecta clavícula y las mangas estaban remangadas hasta medio antebrazo; el último detalle que Santana no pudo ignorar fue su cabello rubio, el cual estaba suelto y brillaba como si poseyera luz propia. Esa podría haber sido la imagen más sencilla que la visitante podría haber visto, pero no cabía duda de que Brittany se veía celestial ante sus ojos oscuros.

Las palabras se atascaron en la garganta de la modelo, no sabía si debía disculparse por la demora o sólo preguntar por Samantha. Era claro que esa mujer hacía que todas sus funciones cerebrales y motoras se entorpecieran…

"Yo…" Santana se aclaró la garganta y se atrevió a decir lo primero que le vino a la mente, "te extrañé," susurró finalmente la mujer.

Brittany se sorprendió de escuchar esas honestas palabras, por un instante no supo cómo responder. Se limitó a observar a la latina, sus ojos repararon en cada detalle de su persona, su cabello negro trenzado, su suave maquillaje que resaltaba su belleza natural, su elegante abrigo que se amoldaba a las perfectas curvas de su cintura y sus voluptuosos labios que parecían más rojos a causa de la fría temperatura.

¿Qué hacer ante esa inesperada situación? La bailarina se acercó a su amiga, su cuerpo se estremeció cuando abandonó la calidez de su casa, pero se extinguió cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Santana. No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió el menudo cuerpo de la otra mujer encajar a la perfección con el suyo propio; su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió a su compañera corresponder el abrazo, fue excitante sentir los brazos de la morena rodear su cintura con tanta delicadeza, como si su atlético cuerpo fuera el objeto más frágil sobre la faz de la tierra.

Brittany enterró su rostro en la curva que unía el cuello y el hombro de Santana, percibiendo su aroma. "Feliz Año Nuevo, San," susurró la bailarina para luego alejarse un poco y plantar un pequeño beso en la helada mejilla de su amiga.

La latina se sacudió involuntariamente al sentir el cálido aliento de la rubia en su rostro, cada poro de su piel se erizó con esa efímera sensación. Era increíble pensar, ser consciente, que Brittany fuera capaz de provocar una revolución en su cuerpo con la más inocente muestra de cariño. Sin querer, apretó el abrazo, atrayendo aún más el cuerpo de Brittany, "felices fiestas, Britt-Britt."

Permanecieron en esa misma posición por largo tiempo, hasta que la bailarina tembló a causa de la baja temperatura. Ese pequeño sobresalto obligó a la modelo a querer alejarse de su amiga, quien luchó para que ese abrazo perdurara más. "No te alejes," rogó la rubia con voz titubeante, "quiero permanecer así un poco más."

"Britt," las manos de Santana ya se encontraban en la cadera de su compañera ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para poder separarla, una acción que no fue bien recibida por su propio cuerpo, "está haciendo mucho frío," la justificación fue un susurro hecho cerca del oído de Brittany, "no quiero que te enfermes."

La rubia alejó su rostro con el fin de poder ver los ojos oscuros de la latina, en ellos pudo apreciar algo familiar, esa era la misma mirada con la que Santana solía verla, era una mirada protectora y llena de cariño. Sus brazos soltaron el cuello de la morena sólo para poder posar sus manos sobre sus hombros; la distancia entre sus rostros era corta, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia los sensuales labios de la otra mujer, inconscientemente humedeció los suyos al percatarse que la distancia entre ambas era muy pequeña, bastaría con acercarse unos cuantos centímetros para poder saborearlos una vez más. Sin embargo, su instinto le indicó que aún no era el momento, no quería ahuyentar a su amiga – sin mencionar que su esposo estaba en alguna parte de esa pequeña casa.

"¿Te apetece un té?" Preguntó la bailarina al mismo tiempo que sus dedos apenas y rozaban la suave piel del rostro de Santana.

La latina trató de no darle mucha importancia a esa íntima caricia, por lo que esbozó una media sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser pretenciosa. "Sabes que odio el té."

"Entonces un café," sugirió la bailarina con un tono de voz jovial y victorioso. Decidió alejarse por completo de ese cuerpo que la embriaga, pero no rompió con el contacto físico, tomó la mano de la modelo con fuerza y la obligó a entrar a la casa.

"¿Dónde está Sam?" Preguntó Santana cuando ella y su amiga entraron a la cocina.

Brittany llenó la tetera con agua para luego colocarla en la estufa. "En su cuarto disfrutando de todos los obsequios que acordamos que no le darías." La mujer se sentó junto a la morena al mismo tiempo que fingía mirarla con reproche.

La modelo levantó las manos defensivamente, "yo cumplí con mi parte, fueron sólo tres regalos: la bicicleta, el iPad y la colección completa de Blu-Ray's de Disney," Santana sonrió maliciosamente mientras se acomodaba en la silla, "apuesto a que ese último regalo lo disfrutas más tú que nuestra hija."

La bailarina no pudo evitar sonrojarse, se aclaró la garganta antes de responder, "entonces, ¿qué hay de los patines, la casa de muñecas y la colección de libros?"

"Yo no fui," dijo la latina con indiferencia, "eso debes hablarlo con mis padres, Carlos y Emi…" la mujer no pudo continuar con lo que estaba diciendo ya que recordó aquella visión en la noche de Navidad, cuando su mente imaginó a la que solía ser su mejor amiga sobre ella, en una posición más que comprometedora.

Brittany frunció levemente el ceño cuando Santana se perdió en sus pensamientos, notó su incomodidad, "¿San?"

La morena se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la voz de la dueña de la casa. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver su confundida mirada y, de inmediato, sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, "lo siento, uhm…"

Ese rubor no pasó desapercibido, sin embargo, fue malinterpretado por la bailarina, pues había sucedido inmediatamente después de medio pronunciar el nombre de la asiática. Una oleada de celos invadió a Brittany, era una sensación que ya resultaba ser familiar y que era muy difícil de esconder. "¿En qué piensas?" Realmente, no quería saber pero su curiosidad era más fuerte y era posible que esa pregunta no tuviera una respuesta honesta…

"En Emily."

O quizás sí.

"Oh," la rubia desvió la mirada, se sintió un poco herida a causa de la brutal y directa respuesta. A veces se preguntaba si Santana era lo suficientemente ciega como para no ver que la sola mención de esa otra mujer la lastimaba profundamente. No obstante, la bailarina sonrió con tristeza, "bueno, supongo que no puedes demorarte, te debe estar esperando, ¿cierto?"

La latina permaneció perfectamente sentada en su silla, sus ojos parecían ausentes, era como si se hubieran perdido en sus pensamientos una vez más. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa; no quería sucumbir a sus deseos de manera tan rápida y evidente, aún no estaba lista para aceptar lo que sucedía cuando estaba cerca de su amiga, pero tenía curiosidad de ver su reacción cuando se enterara de…

"De hecho no," Brittany levantó la mirada de inmediato, no por la vaga respuesta, sino porque era inevitable no ver a la dueña de esa sexy voz; sus ojos azules observaron como la modelo se humedecía los labios, como si estuviera saboreando sus palabras, "Emily aceptó un empleo temporal, así que no volvió a Lima conmigo."

A la rubia le costó trabajo creer esas palabras, no podía creer su suerte. Quería estar con Santana, no tenía duda de ello y ahora tendría prácticamente veinticuatro horas para… para… bueno, aún no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer con la latina, eran tantas cosas, que no sabía por dónde comenzar. Era como si Emily le hubiera dejado el camino libre.

"¿Britt?" Santana sonrió internamente al observar el estado catatónico de su amiga.

"Hmm," fue lo único que pudo emitir Brittany, quien ahora imaginaba una infinidad de posibilidades.

"El agua ya está hirviendo."

"Ok."

Quizás Emily si era la mujer perfecta después de todo, pensó la bailarina sin darse cuenta de que Santana se había levantado para apagar el fuego de la estufa.

* * *

><p>Un extraño sonido proveniente de alguna parte del departamento obligó a Rachel a abrir los ojos con lentitud; se sintió desorientada por unos segundos, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba en los confines de su propia habitación. Había olvidado cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior, por lo que le era sencillo apreciar el azul del cielo y suponer que ya era tarde por la posición del sol sobre los rascacielos de la ciudad.<p>

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecían ser imágenes difusas en su mente. La fiesta post-año nuevo se había extendido y ésta era la primera vez dormía en su cama luego de una semana de ausencia; en realidad, ya eran pocas las noches que pasaba en su departamento lo que le hacía pensar en vender el lugar; no le sería difícil desprenderse de ese espacio, pues ya no se sentía cómoda en él.

El sonido de pasos hizo que Rachel mirara a la puerta de inmediato, no recordaba haber regresado en compañía de alguien. Se levantó, se dirigió a la puerta para luego abrirla en silencio, los pasos parecían provenir de la cocina; no sabía si debía llamar a seguridad o sólo atreverse a enfrentar al intruso, pero antes de poder tomar una decisión, Jesse hizo su aparición.

"Me asustaste," dijo Rachel con fastidio al mismo tiempo que salía de la alcoba.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención," respondió el castaño.

La famosa actriz hizo caso omiso de la disculpa, "¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que entraste?" La mujer se encaminó hasta la puerta de entrada para inspeccionar que la cerradura no hubiera sido forzada.

"El intendente me dejó entrar…"

"¿Con el permiso de quién?" La voz de Rachel expresaba exasperación. Con fuerza cerró la puerta provocando un estrepitoso estruendo que seguramente habría sido escuchado por los vecinos.

"Estuve tocando el timbre del intercomunicador varias veces y no me respondías. Me preocupé y le pagué al intendente para que me dejara entrar," el productor siguió a su amiga hasta la cocina, "no fue muy difícil, todos piensan que somos novios."

Rachel abrió la puerta de la nevera para buscar algo que tomar, sólo para encontrarla totalmente vacía. Sus largas ausencias no le permitían abastecerse de alimentos y ahora se sentía deshidratada a causa de su resaca. "Tengo que hablar seriamente con ese hombre," musitó la actriz para sí misma.

"Estaba preocupado," Jesse se cruzó en brazos, "no he sabido nada de ti en casi una semana y no has respondido mis llamadas."

"¿Y no se te ocurrió tal vez que no quería hablar contigo?" La castaña comenzó a buscar en los estantes algo que pudiera quitarle las terribles nauseas.

"Rach…"

"No," la actriz se volvió hacia su amigo, en sus ojos se podía apreciar genuina frustración, "ya no soporto que trates de controlar mi vida, Jesse. Se te olvida que soy una mujer adulta."

El castaño dejó caer sus brazos sobre sus costados, "¡pues entonces compórtate como una!" Su varonil voz se alzó, "¡estás tirando por la borda todos tus logros sólo porque no puedes superar a Quinn Fabray!"

El rostro de Rachel no gesticuló ninguna clase de emoción al escuchar esas palabras. Para ella, ese nombre ya no tenía ningún significado, creía que en su cuerpo ya no existía ningún sentimiento por esa mujer. "Eso no es cierto."

"¿No lo es?" Jesse caminó hasta quedar frente a frente con la joven actriz, "¿entonces por qué haces todo esto?"

Rachel se encogió en hombros, "sólo quiero divertirme. Eso es todo."

El productor se mofó con descaro, "tú no te diviertes, Rachel. Lo único que estás haciendo es destruirte," sus ojos miraron fijamente a la mujer frente a él, "ya ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que te vi totalmente sobria."

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, "no soy una alcohólica," dijo lentamente, advirtiéndole a su amigo con su timbre de voz que estaba sobrepasando un límite.

"Yo no dije eso."

"Pero lo insinuaste."

Jesse guardó silencio, reflexionando si debía detenerse ahí o seguir con la discusión. Tragó saliva con dificultada, "temo que te estés convirtiendo en una," dijo finalmente.

Rachel dejó escapar una risa burlona, "tienes que estar bromeando," musitó la actriz mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja. "¿Sólo porque estoy disfrutando un par de fiestas ya soy una alcohólica?"

"Ese es el punto Rachel, no son sólo un par de fiestas," el hombre pasó sus dedos por su castaño cabello, "es como si ya no te interesara nada, ni siquiera tu empleo. Estás arriesgando todo por lo que has trabajado toda tu vida sólo porque…"

"No te atrevas a finalizar esa frase," dijo Rachel mientras levantaba su dedo índice.

"Si lo aceptaras de una vez, quizás todo sería mejor."

La actriz desvió la mirada hacia ningún lugar en particular, "no tengo que aceptar nada porque no hay nada qué aceptar, ¿te queda claro?"

"Si sigues con esa actitud lo perderás todo y te quedarás sola, ¿acaso eso es lo que quieres?" Jesse miró con condescendencia a su amiga, quería ayudarla pero, al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a alcanzar su propio límite.

"Me tiene sin cuidado, he estado sola toda mi vida," Rachel golpeó al productor con su hombro mientras se abría paso hacia la puerta de la cocina, la resaca comenzaba a provocarle un dolor de cabeza y la discusión con Jesse solamente agravaba su incomodidad. "No necesito de nadie, mucho menos de ti."

Jesse asintió levemente con la cabeza, como si en el acto comprendiera que esta era la señal que necesitaba para alejarse de una buena vez de Rachel Berry. Silenciosamente se dirigió a la sala, en donde tomó su abrigo, el cual colocó sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos miraron por última vez a Rachel, "espero que no te arrepientas de esto."

El productor salió del departamento con pesadez, una parte de su mente le hizo sentir culpable pero otra, le hizo sentir aliviado. Era claro que él no era la persona indicada para ayudar a Rachel, sus padres también lo intentaban pero corrían con la misma suerte. La actriz podía llegar a ser demasiado necia y eso le costaría caro.

Los medios de comunicación la tenían en la mira por diversas razones, pero últimamente era por sus interminables juergas y desplantes de diva. Su reputación se venía abajo con rapidez y los rumores que empezaban a circular eran preocupantes: la carrera de Rachel estaba en peligro por su comportamiento y, en alguna otra parte, había otras actrices con talento. Jesse se miró en el reflejo de las puertas del elevador mientras pensaba en que quizás Rachel necesitaba ver que no era la única estrella en el firmamento.

* * *

><p>Quinn podía sentir como la adrenalina que su cuerpo liberaba la llevaba al límite, había estado casi una hora en la caminadora, su paso era veloz y su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto al frente; estaba concentrada en su rítmica respiración – <em>'inhala por la nariz, exhala por la boca'<em> – y podía escuchar su ritmo cardiaco en los tímpanos. Todos los músculos que conformaban sus piernas se sentían tensos, casi poderosos, y el calor que la envolvía era como combustible.

Una alarma proveniente de la misma máquina le hizo detenerse, la pequeña computadora indicaba que había transcurrido una hora, había recorrido trece kilómetros y quemado ochocientas calorías. La rubia sonrió cuando se percató de que aún no estaba cansada, aún no experimentaba ese ardor en los miembros que le indicara que el ejercicio que ejecutaba era más que suficiente. Se llevó la botella de agua a los labios, mientras sentía como el sudor de su cuerpo se enfriaba a causa de la temperatura del aire acondicionado.

La mujer se ausentó por unos segundos, pensando en la procedencia de toda esa energía que su cuerpo encerraba. Su primera conclusión fue la falta de actividad sexual, ya había transcurrido más de mes y medio desde que estuvo con otra mujer y era difícil acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, era como estar a dieta, sus ojos se posaban en una candidata cada día, pero sólo podía hacer eso: _observar_ e imaginar, mientras su cuerpo moría por alguna clase de contacto. Claro que siempre podía recurrir a la ayuda de su mano, pero no era lo mismo, no existía ese factor sorpresa, su cuerpo no experimentaba esa anticipación cuando alguien más la acompañaba en su cama.

Por otro lado, el ejercicio era la única manera que había encontrado la editora para deshacerse de todo el estrés, producto de su estancia en casa. Cuando regresó a Lima, Quinn no se esperaba ver a Fran, divorciada e instalada en casa de su madre por tiempo indefinido junto con sus dos pesadillas a los que su hermana mayor llamaba hijos. Se había vuelto imposible trabajar en su propia habitación, o mantener una conversación normal con Judy o, simplemente, estar en casa – y sólo había transcurrido una semana, ¡UNA!

Al parecer, y bajo esas horrendas condiciones, Quinn regresaría a Nueva York más rápido de lo previsto. Estaba segura que no podría soportar un día más en la residencia Fabray, al menos no con los pequeños y ruidosos pacitos de los niños en el piso superior o su cuestionable forma de comer sin cubiertos. Hubo una vez en la que la rubia se puso a pensar mientras observaba los desastres de sus sobrinos: _'¿así habría sido Beth de haber permanecido conmigo?'_ La respuesta a esa pregunta jamás llegaría, pero esperaba que su hija fuera diferente a los hijos de su hermana.

"Cuando entenderás que para deshacerte de toda esa celulitis lo que tú necesitas es una liposucción," esa voz obligó a la editora a olvidarse de sus pensamientos, mientras que en su rostro se dibujaba una media sonrisa. Lentamente se dio la media vuelta, sólo para encontrarse con su antigua amiga, Santana, quien se encogió en hombros antes de continuar con su comentario, "sólo trato de ser realista."

"Oh, Santana, tú siempre optando por la salida fácil, pero la cirugía plástica no siempre es la solución," sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en el sobresaliente busto de la morena, "aunque en tu caso, el ejercicio no puede hacer milagros. Quizás también deberías considerar un aumento de trasero, para… tú sabes…" la rubia levantó ambas manos, con las palmas hacia abajo, "equilibrar las _cosas_."

La morena dejó escapar una carcajada divertida, "la perfección de mi trasero ya ha sido inmortalizada por los mejores fotógrafos de este planeta."

"¿De verdad?" Preguntó Quinn con fingida curiosidad mientras cubría su barbilla con sus dedos índice y pulgar, en señal de reflexión, "¿Segura que esas fotografías no fueron manipuladas deliberadamente para hacerte lucir mejor?"

"¿Celosa?" Santana enarcó una ceja a manera de desafío.

Ambas mujeres se echaron a reír, esta vez de forma más amistosa y cordial.

"Te daría un abrazo, pero…" la editora señaló a su amiga y a sí misma, denotando las condiciones en las que las dos se encontraban.

"Entiendo," Santana se pasó su toalla blanca por la parte trasera de su cuello, "Brittany no me dijo que estabas en la ciudad."

"Ya la conoces," Quinn le dio un pequeño sorbo a su botella de agua, "sigue siendo tan olvidadiza como siempre."

La latina observó rápidamente a su amiga, su cambio de apariencia y actitud eran notorios, era evidente a qué se debían pero no sabía cómo preguntar por su estado emocional, no quería tocar el delicado tema de Rachel Berry, "¿te apetece tomar algo en la cafetería?" La mujer tomó su maleta deportiva, colocando la gruesa correa negra sobre su hombro, "yo invito."

…

"¿Por qué pones esa cara?" Los ojos verdes de Quinn observaron con diversión el semblante de la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella: sus ojos cafés estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta.

Santana reaccionó unos segundos después, parpadeó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que sacudía lentamente la cabeza. "¿Acaso estás demente o qué?"

La rubia frunció el ceño, "¿a qué te refieres?"

En los últimos veinte minutos de conversación, Quinn le había contado a la morena sus aventuras en la ciudad de San Francisco, desde la primera mujer con la que se acostó hasta su pelea en el bar el día de Acción de Gracias y el cómo conoció a su amiga Florencia. Durante ese tiempo, Santana se había limitado a escuchar con atención, tratando de contener su molestia con cada relato de cada mujer que pasó por manos de su amiga. Había quedado anonadada por la facilidad con la que Quinn le contaba lo fácil que le resultó tener aventuras peligrosas.

"Uhm… no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero tuviste relaciones con mujeres desconocidas."

La editora gesticuló con su rostro incredulidad, "creí que ese era el punto, sólo estaba siguiendo tu consejo."

"¡No me refería a eso!" Santana levantó las manos con impaciencia, "yo te dije que exploraras tu sexualidad, no que te estuvieras prostituyendo con cada mujer que se parara frente a ti."

"Creo que estás exagerando…"

"Tienes razón," interrumpió la modelo con sarcasmo, "tú eres una tonta, porque una prostituta cobra por sus servicios."

"De todas maneras, ¿cuál es la diferencia?" Quinn gruñó internamente, sentía como si su madre la estuviera reprendiendo por haberse robado una galleta antes de la cena. No podía creer que Santana López, de todas las personas que conocía la rubia, fuera la persona que le estuviere reprochando su comportamiento.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" Preguntó la latina con incredulidad, "yo te voy a decir cuál es la diferencia: el riesgo. No es lo mismo conocer a una chica en un bar, hablarle y citarla en diferentes ocasiones para interrogarla sutilmente sobre sus pasadas relaciones, a conocer a una chica en un bar y llevarla a tu hotel por _coger_ con ella, sin saber qué clase de persona es." Santana esperó a que su amiga hiciera alguna clase de reproche, pero cuando sus ojos cafés se detuvieron para inspeccionarla, se percató de que tenía su entera atención, "pusiste en riesgo tu integridad física quien sabe cuántas veces."

Quinn sacudió la cabeza vagamente antes de musitar suavemente, "ninguna tenía aspecto de ser una delincuente."

La latina se inclinó un poco, colocando ambos antebrazos sobre la mesa, "no me refiero sólo a eso," discretamente miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que su conversación no llegara a oídos de terceros, "en esa clase de relaciones con desconocidos uno no sabe si… si tienen alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual."

Los ojos de Quinn se abrieron de par en par ante esa información. Nunca se detuvo a pensar en esa clase de cosas, su único objetivo era tener placer y olvidar…

"De verdad, Q, ¿en dónde estuviste durante las clases de educación sexual?" Santana se acomodó en su asiento para luego beber su malteada energética. "Pudiste evitar muchas cosas de haber puesto un poco más de atención, aunque…" la morena inclinó un poco su rostro hacia un lado, "en las escuelas no se imparte una educación para relaciones homosexuales."

"¿Crees que me pude haber infectado de SIDA?" El rostro de la editora expresaba terror de tan sólo pensar en esa posibilidad. Su mente le gritaba una y otra vez lo estúpida que había sido por haberse comportado depravadamente, quizás ese sería su castigo.

"¿Te refieres al VIH?" Los ojos de la modelo se enfocaron nuevamente en su horrorizada amiga, casi podía ver como los engranes de su mente trabajaban rápidamente a causa de la aprensión de haber sido tan irresponsable, "el índice de VIH en mujeres que practican sexo con otras mujeres es muy bajo, pero es posible," Quinn dejó escapar un suspiro de tranquilidad, "pero hay otras enfermedades como la sífilis y la gonorrea que se contagian por sexo oral y créeme, no son nada agradables."

La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, "creo que me voy a enfermar." Alejó su bebida, sentía que el color se drenaba de su rostro y un sudor frío se apoderaba de su espalada, "¿qué voy a hacer si…?"

"Relájate," Santana tomó la mano de su amiga, "hay maneras de saber ese tipo de cosas, sólo hay que asistir a una clínica y listo."

"¿Me acompañarías?" Los ojos verdes de Quinn suplicaban por lo que Santana no se pudo negar.

…

La rubia no podía quedarse quieta, no podía permanecer sentada o de pie. Luego de la charla en la cafetería, la morena había llevado a su amiga a la mejor clínica de Lima, en donde se le informó a Quinn que sólo le extraerían un poco de sangre para determinar cualquier tipo de anomalía. Los resultados estarían listos en tres o cuatro horas, un tiempo corto a diferencia de años anteriores, cuando la espera se extendía a días o incluso semanas. Sin embargo, la editora no estaba tranquila, no podía distraerse o pensar en otra cosa.

Si salía libre de esta situación, Quinn prometía hacer hasta lo imposible para que la educación sexual evolucionara, no sólo es esta ciudad sino en el país entero, justo como la tecnología y los avances médicos en esa cuestión lo hacían.

"¿Fabray?"

Tanto Quinn como Santana voltearon a ver a la enfermera de mediana edad, quien tenía un sobre tamaño carta y color blanco en la mano. Sus ojos inspeccionaban la sala, esperado a que la paciente se levantara por sus estudios clínicos. La morena observó como su amiga se había quedado congelada en su lugar, por lo que decidió levantarse.

"Yo los recibiré en su lugar," dijo Santana cuando la enfermera la vio con suspicacia, "ya sabes cómo son los pacientes con este tipo de cosas," añadió la joven mujer mientras desviaba la mirada hacia Quinn.

"Cualquier cosa, estamos para servirles," dijo finalmente la mujer vestida en bata blanca luego de entregarle el sobre a la modelo.

Santana le extendió los resultados a su amiga, pero ésta no tuvo el valor de tomarlos, "¿puedes verlos en mi lugar? No creo poder soportar tanto estrés."

La latina musitó un suave 'ok' antes de abrir el sobre y leer los resultados. Quinn se limitó a observar los ojos cafés de la otra mujer que iban de un lado hacia otro.

"¿Y bien?"

La morena le entregó los resultados a la rubia, "estás limpia, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte." La editora dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio para luego ver la hoja con todos los resultados negativos, "pero que esto te sirva de lección."

"Definitivamente no volveré a tener sexo, nunca jamás."

Santana giró los ojos con fastidio, "ese no es el punto."

"Como sea," Quinn arrojó la hoja a la basura, dispuesta a olvidar esas últimas horas de su vida, "ahora sólo quiero ir a casa… ugh, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso."

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia la salida de la clínica, "¿tan pronto te hartaste de tu madre?"

"No, ella ha sido genial conmigo," la editora se sobó el cuello para liberar un poco de tensión, "pero apuesto a que si busco la palabra pesadilla en el diccionario, seguramente encontraré la fotografía de mis sobrinos." La mujer suspiró con frustración, "es imposible encontrar un poco de tranquilidad en casa cuando ellos están ahí gritando y corriendo como salvajes."

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Santana oprimió el botón en la llave de su camioneta para desactivar la alarma y así, poder subir el vehículo, "supongo que no vale la pena rentar un lugar, si al final, terminarás regresando a Nueva York."

Quinn asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, "pero aún no estoy lista para volver, ¿sabes?" La mujer se colocó el cinturón de seguridad mientras Santana accionaba el motor, "aún no estoy lista para volver a la realidad."

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, si así lo deseas," dijo la modelo antes de poner en marcha la camioneta.

"No lo sé," la rubia sonrió agradecidamente, "no quisiera ser una intrusa en tu vida de casada."

Santana no apartó la vista del camino, "no lo serás, Emily estará fuera de la ciudad por un par de meses y me vendría bien un poco de compañía, aunque sea la tuya," dijo finalmente antes de ofrecerle a su amiga una sonrisa pícara.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Totalmente, eres bienvenida el tiempo que desees."

La rubia sonrió una vez más, no sabía qué decir, ni cómo agradecerle a su amiga. "¿Cuándo puedo mudarme?"

* * *

><p>Brittany inspeccionó su imagen en el espejo retrovisor de su auto, sus ojos azules eran enmarcados por el rímel y delineador, sus labios resaltaban un poco gracias al gloss y sus mejillas poseían un rubor natural. Se cercioró que su rubio cabello tuviera el volumen necesario que expresara naturalidad, pero al mismo tiempo, sensualidad… ya era tiempo de dar el primer paso y ese era hacerse deseable, que Santana la deseara.<p>

Miró el reloj en la radio, el cual marcaba las 10AM, era relativamente temprano y era probable que la morena acabara de despertar, pues era un sábado por la mañana. Sin pensarlo más, salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. La bailarina sentía que el corazón le latía rápidamente y era fácil distinguir el por qué: estaba realmente emocionada.

Al llegar a la puerta, inhaló profundamente antes de presionar el timbre. Al otro lado de la puerta, pudo escuchar el ladrido de Mika y, luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, cuando observó a la mujer frente a ella.

"¡Hey, Britt!" Saludó Quinn alegremente.

Brittany observó a su amiga de pies a cabeza, vestía unos shorts holgados color azul celeste y una bata de seda del mismo color, calzaba unas sandalias de baño color negro, presumiendo sus perfectos dedos con una inmaculada pedicura; finalmente, se percató que su cabello corto estaba totalmente desalineado, pero ese detalle le hacía verse coqueta.

Quizás la rubia visitante no era la mujer más inteligente en el vecindario, pero era más que obvio que Quinn Fabray había pasado la noche en la casa de Santana. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó la joven mujer, inconsciente de que sus manos se habían cerrado y sus cortas uñas se enterraban en las palmas de sus manos.

"Santana me invitó a quedarme por un tiempo," la editora se acomodó un poco el cabello, "aquí entre nos, creo que teme quedarse sola," susurró la mujer de ojos verdes. "Pero bueno, ¿por qué no pasas? Estamos a punto de desayunar."

Quinn tomó la muñeca de la otra rubia y la obligó a adentrarse en la residencia Fields-López. En el ambiente se podía apreciar el olor a huevos fritos y tocino. Ambas rubias se introdujeron en la cocina.

"Mira quien estaba en la puerta de entrada," dijo la editora antes de proseguir con su tarea de hacer el jugo de naranja.

Santana se volvió un poco, desviando su atención hacia la recién llegada, "¡Hey Britt-Britt! ¿Ya desayunaste?"

La bailarina negó con la cabeza, "a eso venia, a invitarte a desayunar, pero no me esperaba ver a Q aquí." Los ojos celestes de la mujer se enfocaron en la imagen frente a ella, sus dos mejores amigas conviviendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sonriéndose sin pretender o esconder alguna clase de interés. Estas dos personas eran totalmente distintas a sus homólogas adolescentes y, realmente, Brittany no sabía cómo sentirse.

"Bueno," la morena redirigió su mirada hacia la sartén en donde el tocino se doraba, "al parecer yo seré la que te invite a desayunar. Por suerte, Quinn y su adicción a las grasas me obligaron a hacer más de lo necesario."

Brittany caminó hacia la latina, tratando de ganar su atención, "¿te puedo ayudar en algo?" Su voz fue casi un susurro y fue cuando Santana se percató del olor y aspecto de su amiga; no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en los labios de la rubia, el gloss le daban una apariencia húmeda y apetitosa…

"¡Santana!" La voz de Quinn obligó a la latina a desviar su mirada hacia la otra rubia, se sentía un poco desorientada, "¡mi tocino!"

"Cálmate, ¿quieres?" La modelo colocó las piezas de comida en un plato junto con las otras, "quedó perfecto."

"Más te vale que no se haya quemado."

La bailarina desvió la mirada con fastidio al mismo tiempo que se alejaba; se sentía frustrada por la presencia de Quinn, de cómo había interrumpido ese pequeño momento. Al menos Santana se había percatado de su apariencia y se sintió complacida de que su objetivo se hubiera cumplido parcialmente. Sin embargo, una molestia se comenzaba a apoderar de ella, sentía que la editora se convertía en un obstáculo y debía admitirlo, se sentía celosa de que estuviera compartiendo el mismo techo que la modelo.

¿Era una exageración? No desde el punto de vista de Brittany porque conocía la condición emocional en la que se encontraba Quinn, estaba herida y despechada, desesperada por olvidar a Rachel, era una mujer lesbiana y, no sólo eso, Quinn también era un tanto manipuladora. La bailarina se sintió un poco culpable de pensar eso de una de sus mejores amigas, de la persona que le ayudó en el momento que más lo necesitaba pero, también sabía que Santana era una mujer deseable y, por el momento, estaba sola. Ella poseía el equilibrio emocional que tanto anhelaba la otra rubia, era la mujer que le podía dar seguridad y era peligroso que ambas compartieran el mismo espacio, el mismo hogar.

"¿Estás bien, Britt?" Preguntó Quinn mientras colocaba frente a su amiga los cubiertos, vaso y plato.

Sus ojos se enfrentaron momentáneamente, "sí," respondió la bailarina con titubeo, recibiendo a cambio una pequeña sonrisa.

Brittany de verdad esperaba que Quinn fuera su confidente, la amiga que necesitó por varios años, pero ahora sólo podía verla como un peligro. Era como si ella tuviera una ventaja sobre ella y la rubia de ojos celestes sentía que debía apresurarse.

"Tengo _Lucky Charms_," la voz de Santana hizo que Brittany se distrajera un poco de todos esos extraños sentimientos, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa cuando sintió el ligero peso de la mano de la mujer que la cautivaba sobre su hombro, "¿te sirvo?"

"Creo que sabes la respuesta a eso."

No, definitivamente Brittany tenía la ventaja sobre cualquier otra mujer en este planeta, no importaba si se llamaba Emily o Quinn.

**_TBC..._**


	21. Después de diez

**N/A: Lamento la tardanza :S**

* * *

><p>La mirada de Santana estaba completamente enfocada en la pantalla de su computadora portátil, ya que se encontraba revisando los últimos reportes que Hanna le había enviado un par de días atrás; se llevó a los labios su taza de café mientras sus irritados ojos seguían leyendo línea por línea los logros de las modelos que ya eran parte de su agencia, la cual parecía estar ganando renombre con cada evento que se suscitaba. Esa era la razón principal por la que no se había levantado de su silla giratoria de cuero negro desde hacía horas y no lo haría hasta terminar el último documento.<p>

La tranquilidad de su oficina se vio interrumpida por el timbre de su móvil, sobresaltando un poco a la atractiva mujer. Con la mano izquierda tomó el artefacto, notando que quien le llamaba era su hermano mayor.

"Hey," fue la única palabra que pronunció Santana mientras abría el siguiente archivo recibido.

"_Qué ánimos,_" dijo de manera sarcástica Carlos desde el otro lado de la línea, "_supongo que estás ocupada._"

"Supones bien," la latina se recargó en el respaldo de su silla al darse cuenta de que estaba teniendo una actitud cortante y, por lo tanto, grosera con su hermano, "pero como se trata de ti puedo suspender por un momento mis actividades."

El doctor dejó escapar una masculina risa gutural, "_wow, ahora sé que soy importante en tu vida._"

La modelo esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los lentes de armazón de pasta negra, "sí, un poco y… ¿a qué debo tu llamada?"

"_¿Acaso no puedo llamar a mi hermana pequeña para saber cómo está?_" Dijo Carlos con una voz que claramente expresaba fingida inocencia.

Santana comenzó a mover las piernas levemente de un lado a otro, haciendo que la silla girara un poco hacia la misma dirección que sus movimientos. "Claro, pero siempre te cercioras de que esté en casa, cuando sabes que no estoy trabajando así que intuyo que te urgía hablar conmigo."

"_No es tan urgente, sólo…_" Carlos dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de frustración, "_creo que cometimos un error al involucrar a nuestro padre en…tú sabes._"

"¿Cometimos?" La latina enarcó una ceja, expresando una ironía que su hermano no podía ver pero que podía escuchar, "si mal no recuerdo, fue tu idea hacerlo parte de todo este proceso científico del que, por cierto, no he tenido noticias."

"_Pues adivina qué, aquí están tus noticias,_" el médico guardó silencio por un par de segundos, con el propósito de crear un poco de anticipación, "_no tenemos ni la menor idea de cómo fue que embarazaste a tu ex novia._"

Santana giró los ojos con fastidio al escuchar esas últimas palabras, "para empezar, Brittany no es mi ex novia, ¿si te queda claro? En segundo lugar, ¿me interrumpiste para decirme eso o sólo para quejarte de que mi papá ya te tiene harto?"

Al otro lado de la línea se logró escuchar un segundo suspiro, "_no, nada de eso, pero es algo vergonzoso ¿ok?_"

"Te escucho," la voz de la modelo era seria, por el tono que su hermano estaba usando era claro que se sentía bastante incómodo con lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"_Bueno, antes que nada debo decirte que lo único que hemos descubierto es que, en el hipotético caso de que volvieras a embarazar a Brittany, uhm… ustedes dos nunca serían capaces de concebir varones_."

Santana abrió los ojos de par en par, se sintió paranoica al escuchar que había posibilidades de embarazar a su mejor amiga una vez más, porque para poder concebir se necesitaba tener intimidad y eso era algo en lo que la morena no dejaba de pensar o… fantasear. "¿Qué te hace pensar que yo embarazaría a Brittany otra vez? Estoy casada y quiero a mi esposa y…"

"_Dije en el hipotético caso, Tana. Enfócate, ¿quieres?_" Dijo su Carlos al escuchar como su hermana comenzaba a balbucear incoherencias, "_el punto es que como las dos son mujeres y ninguna de las dos posee cromosomas masculinos, por eso si llegaran a tener otro bebé, y no estoy diciendo que lo vayan a tener, pues sería otra niña,_" el médico esperó a que su hermana comprendiera esa poca información, "_es lo único que sabemos por ahora._"

"Ok," dijo con detenimiento la latina, "¿eso era lo vergonzoso?"

"_No, lo vergonzoso es que nuestro padre me pidió que te preguntara lo que pasó esa noche._"

Santana miró hacia ningún lugar en particular, su mirada se había perdido y esperaba que su hermano mayor le dijera que esa petición era una broma, "¿disculpa?"

"_Con detalles_," añadió Carlos, logrando que la modelo se levantara de su silla como si algo la hubiera empujado.

"¡¿Para qué quieren saber eso?!" Prácticamente gritó la atractiva mujer, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"¡_Yo no quiero saber y nuestro padre tampoco!_" Exclamó defensivamente el hombre, "_pero según él es importante saber cómo sucedió _eso_, quizás ahí está la clave._"

Santana miró hacia su escritorio, justo en donde se encontraba la fotografía enmarcada de su hija, la cual había sido tomada justo después de su último viaje a París como modelo profesional. La apariencia de Samantha había mejorado considerablemente, su aspecto de debilidad había sido sustituido por la vitalidad que todo niño debía poseer pero la verdadera razón por la que realmente adoraba esa fotografía en específico era porque esa era la imagen en la que los rasgos de Brittany y los suyos propios eran más que evidentes y se fusionaban a la perfección, era fácil decir – con tan sólo ver esa fotografía – que Samantha era hija de ambas.

"Uhm… no puedo," murmuró la morena.

"_Sé que es incómodo y créeme que no te estoy pidiendo esto sólo para molestarte…_" Carlos guardó silencio por unos segundos al percatarse que no sabía cómo proseguir, "_no te estoy pidiendo que me des cada detalle, sé que eso es imposible, pero… ugh, ni yo mismo sé que es lo que mi papá quiere que te pregunte._"

"No puedo hacerlo," repitió Santana sin darle mucha importancia al soliloquio que el médico le acababa de dar, "debo preguntarle a Brittany primero… tú sabes…" la mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, "esa noche fue entre ella y yo y ella debe estar presente para hablar de eso."

"_Está bien, habla con ella y cuando estén listas pues me llaman, ¿de acuerdo?_"

"Sí," susurró la latina antes de despedirse de su hermano y terminar con esa incómoda llamada.

Santana colocó el móvil sobre su escritorio para luego caminar hacia la ventana; sus ojos se perdieron en la vista que le proporcionaba el edificio más alto de Lima, desde donde podía ver cada lugar que conocía de memoria pero su atención estaba en otro lugar, perdida en un recuerdo que trató de reprimir por años.

Las palabras de su hermano hacían eco en su mente, _'no te estoy pidiendo que me des cada detalle… sé que es imposible'_, Santana desvió la mirada con culpabilidad pues recordaba esa noche, recordaba hasta el más pequeño detalle y cómo no, si esa había sido su última noche junto con la que creía era el amor de su vida. Recordaba la pasión, recordaba todo el amor y dolor que su cuerpo y su alma experimentaron; la morena cerró los ojos, pues aún podía recordar el perfume que las envolvió, aún podía escuchar la errática música que su respiraciones hicieron cuando… cuando Samantha se concibió.

Santana se humedeció los labios inconscientemente pues ese íntimo recuerdo hacía que su corazón palpitara tan rápidamente y se sintiera incómoda y acalorada. Sabía que no podría hablar de esa noche con nadie, había tratado de olvidar y por muchos años lo había logrado, pero ahora debía hacerlo si quería descubrir cómo su hija había logrado existir, sentía curiosidad pero tenía miedo de que sus deseos fueran más fuertes que su razón.

Brittany estaba despertando un hambre que no saciaría ni con sus más íntimas fantasías, ni con su propia esposa, ni con ninguna mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Esos deseos se estaban volviendo un peligroso capricho, quería a su amiga de una manera inimaginable, ya era absurdo seguir negándolo. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar su vida, no quería volver a ser la Santana de hacía una década, la que obtenía todo lo que quería sin importarle los sentimientos de otros porque lo que menos quería era lastimar a la mujer que amaba, a la que le había prometido fidelidad incondicional, la que le había dado una ciega confianza.

La latina se dirigió hacia su cómoda silla con el propósito de seguir trabajando en los pendientes que aún debía resolver. Trató de despejar su mente y de no pensar más en los ojos azules que tanto la hipnotizaban o en esa cálida sonrisa que transmitía genuina felicidad, enmarcada por los labios más encantadores y atractivos, aún cuando éstos esbozaran ese puchero que invitaba a besarlos. Santana desvió la mirada, fastidiada consigo misma al notar que no sería posible seguir trabajando, no cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la otra madre de su hija, en todas las cosas que hicieron esa última noche y en la posibilidad de poder tener otro bebé con esa misma mujer que no era su esposa.

* * *

><p>El frío de principio de año iba disminuyendo conforme el invierno llegaba a su fin. Las calles aún estaban cubiertas por una delgada capa de nieve que se derretía poco a poco y los abrigos que usaban los habitantes ya no era tan gruesos como los de las semanas anteriores y entre toda esa pequeña multitud que caminaba sobre las aceras, Quinn se permitía disfrutar del clima mientras saboreaba un cappuccino con vainilla, soplando levemente al vaso antes de dar un sorbo a la bebida.<p>

Era agradable ver esa tranquilidad provinciana, en donde el tráfico no era pesado y estresante y las personas aún se saludaban cortésmente sólo porque prácticamente todos eran vecinos. No obstante, la joven editora extrañaba Nueva York pues era difícil desprenderse de esa mágica ciudad, en donde siempre había algo qué hacer o un lugar nuevo qué visitar.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar que ya no recordaba Nueva York con amargura, comenzaba a deshacerse de esa terrible costumbre de relacionar todo con su ex novia; ese fue un gran logro: pensar en Rachel Berry sin sentir la necesidad de gritar, romper algo o simplemente llorar por la cicatriz que esa actriz le había impreso en su corazón.

El progreso que había logrado en ese pueblo era gratificante, su vida comenzaba a reconstruirse poco a poco y de una manera positiva, en donde los resentimientos ya no tenían lugar y estaba segura de que podría comenzar a rehacer su vida sentimental – sin tener que fijarse en castañas con grandes ojos color café y piel ligeramente bronceada.

Quinn estaba tan ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que caminaba hacia ella de manera igualmente distraída hasta que ambos colisionaron, haciendo que la rubia diera un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

"¿Quinn?"

Aquella varonil y familiar voz se escuchaba sorprendida, incluso nerviosa. La editora subió lentamente la mirada, observando en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo unas botas negras estilo militar bastante viejas, jeans desgastados y finalmente una chaqueta negra que no coordinaba en absoluto con el resto del atuendo. Sus ojos enfrentaron un rostro que nunca se esforzó por recordar…

"Puck…" dijo la rubia sin muchos ánimos.

Noah Puckerman estaba ahí, de pie frente a ella, sin su estúpido peinado estilo mohicano, sosteniendo una charolilla de cartón con dos bebidas y una bolsa de papel estraza con el logo de McDonald's.

Entre ambos surgió un incómodo silencio; en realidad aquellos dos adultos nunca tuvieron una gran relación, ni siquiera cuando compartieron el mismo techo en aquel entonces cuando Quinn estuvo embarazada, no existió una amistad o algo que realmente los uniera, al menos no después de dar en adopción a cierta bebé que ahora tendría casi la misma edad que Samantha.

"Artie me dijo que estabas en la ciudad, pero creí que tu visita sólo sería por las vacaciones de invierno," dijo Noah, intentando crear una cortés conversación. Sin embargo, sus ojos no estaban totalmente enfocados en su ex compañera de preparatoria, pues frecuentemente se desviaban hacia alguna de las tiendas que decoraban la calle principal de Lima.

"Digamos que mis vacaciones se extendieron indefinidamente," Quinn se sintió un poco curiosa al empezar a notar lo raro que se comportaba el hombre que estaba frete a ella; no se sentía ofendida pues entre más rápido terminara este encuentro, mejor. "¿Trabajas por aquí?"

Los ojos avellanados de Noah miraron a la joven editora, quien no pudo descifrar esa mirada, "uhm… algo así," con el rostro intentó apuntar hacia una de las tiendas, "esa es mi tienda."

Quinn miró hacia la dirección que su ex compañero le había señalado, era una tienda musical, bastante grande; el ventanal era decorado con guitarras y bajos de diferentes formas y colores, y se podía ver que dentro de la tienda había un gran número de clientes, inmersos en las imágenes de las portadas de álbumes musicales.

La rubia enarcó ambas cejas, sorprendida por el éxito que Puckerman tenía. "Estoy impresionada… siempre pensé que después de la graduación te dedicarías a seguir con tu negocio de limpieza de piscinas."

Noah dejó escapar una falsa risotada, "muchas personas creían lo mismo que tú, que sería un inútil sin futuro."

La amargura en esa respuesta era evidente; Quinn se arrepintió de haber dicho aquel comentario, nunca se esperó que Puck fuera tan sensible. "De verdad no quise ofenderte… a veces digo cosas que realmente no debería."

El dueño de la tienda de música tensó la mandíbula al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia ningún lugar en particular. "Te cambiaste el _look_…" puntualizó el hombre para luego enfrentar la mirada de la rubia y agregar: "pero veo que tu actitud no lo hizo."

Quinn sonrió con ironía mientras se acomodaba uno de sus mechones tras de su oreja izquierda, "me parece que no puedes opinar acerca de eso porque no me conoces en absoluto, Puckerman."

"Oh, vamos Q, gente como tú o Britt… o como Santana jamás cambiarán." La voz de Puck albergaba tanta seguridad que por un segundo la rubia quiso creer esas palabras, porque de seguir siendo la Quinn que gobernó los pasillos de la preparatoria McKinley, su vida sería totalmente diferente, no se habría permitido a sí misma entregarse al amor a cambio de nada.

La atractiva mujer entrecerró un poco los ojos al notar un detalle en las palabras del que fue el padre de su bebé. "¿Por qué te tomas la libertad de hablar de nosotras como si lo supieras todo?" La pregunta tomó desprevenido a Noah, "¿nos conoces tan bien como para asegurar que somos las mismas que tú conociste hace diez años?"

"No hace falta, sé cómo son…"

"¿Por qué?" Interrumpió la rubia con irritación, "¿porque Artie te lo dice?"

"Es mi amigo y me preocupa que tus amigas estén destruyendo su familia, su vida y estén haciendo añicos su orgullo," Puck dejó salir un exasperado suspiro porque de verdad se preocupaba por el hombre que se había convertido en su único y mejor amigo, en la única persona que le había alentado para ser una mejor persona, "¿acaso no te das cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Santana aún cuando vives en la misma casa que ella?"

"Wow," Quinn exageró su fingida sorpresa, "pero qué bien estás enterado de mi vida y déjame decirte que tú y tu amigo son un par de idiotas… siguen siendo un par de idiotas," puntualizó la mujer al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse paciente.

Noah decidió no darle importancia a esas últimas palabras por lo que continuó con su pequeño discurso, "tú, como su amiga, deberías impedir que Santana siga haciéndole daño a las personas."

El rostro de la editora carecía de una expresión emocional, se limitaba a escuchar a ese hombre que se tomaba la libertad de hacer deducciones de una persona que ya no conocía, de una situación que sólo le había sido planteada desde un punto de vista que estaba más que cegado por los celos irracionales… aunque ella, por su parte, también tomaría partido a favor de su mejor amiga, aún cuando ésta cometiera errores.

"No te metas, Puck, porque en esa situación no hay buenos ni malos," Quinn bebió nuevamente de su vaso, dándose cuenta que el café ya estaba bastante frío, "y realmente no sabes cómo es la relación de ellos."

"Pues Brittany y Artie estaban perfectamente bien antes de que Santana apareciera," dijo entre dientes el dueño de la tienda de música.

La rubia desvió la mirada con fastidio ante la necedad de Noah, "¿llamas estar bien a una pareja que se casó sin amor mutuo?"

"Artie ama a Brittany."

"¿Y crees justo que Artie ame a Brittany cuando Brittany nunca dejó de amar a Santana?" Quinn colocó su mano derecha en su cintura, esa era su clásica postura desafiante y presuntuosa, la cual no cambió a pesar de los años, "y es probable que tu amigo esté confundiendo amor con, no sé…" la mujer se encogió en hombros, "quizás costumbre o capricho."

"Jamás nos pondremos de acuerdo en esto."

"¿Para qué tratas de discutir algo en lo que tú ni yo tenemos lugar?" Respondió de inmediato la editora al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una de sus perfectas cejas.

El calor de la discusión había hecho que ambos perdieran el sentido del tiempo, Puck había perdido ese nerviosismo que al principio lo poseía y Quinn perdió interés en su pequeño paseo por el pueblo. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que estaba por ocurrir, una sorpresa que Noah no quería compartir porque no estaba preparado y que Quinn jamás se esperó encontrar.

"_¡Papá!_" Una infantil e irritada voz hizo que los ex compañeros desviaran la mirada hacia cierta pequeña de cabellera rubia que estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda de música de Puck con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, "tengo hambre."

"Vuelve a la tienda, ahora voy." La voz de Noah parecía suplicarle a la niña, quien lo miraba con dureza.

"Mamá vendrá a buscarme en media hora y todavía no como," dijo la pequeña rubia mientras se acercaba a su padre sólo para arrebatarle de las manos la bolsa de papel que contenía un par de hamburguesas y papás a la francesa, "¿te aseguraste de pedir la mía con suficiente tocino?"

"Eres judía, sabes que no puedes comer tocino," puntualizó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

"No, tú eres judío yo no," la niña cerró la bolsa para luego tomar las sodas, "como sea… iré a comer antes de que esto se enfríe y sepa a basura," y sin más, la pequeña se alejó.

Los ojos avellanados de Noah miraron con nerviosismo hacia Quinn, quien parecía estar hipnotizada por la esbelta espalda de esa pequeña personita.

"Y-yo puedo explicarte…"

"Beth te llama papá," interrumpió la editora sin mirar al hombre frente a ella, sus palabras eran una fuerte afirmación que parecía taladrar su alma, abriendo una herida que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir.

"Desde que te fuiste han pasado cosas que necesito explicarte."

"No me interesa," susurró Quinn aún sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder, "no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir…" suspiró profunda y entrecortadamente, notando en seguida que un fuerte llanto se avecinaba, "siempre quisiste ser su padre y lo lograste. Muchas felicidades, Noah," dijo con sarcasmo y amargura la rubia para luego darse la media vuelta y emprender su caminata; sin embargo, una fuerte mano rodeó su muñeca, obligándola a detenerse.

"Yo quería decirte de esto pero nunca encontré el valor. No quería arriesgarme a que me dijeras que no."

Los ojos de Quinn comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas, no podía creer que Noah, el chico irresponsable que nunca tuvo una meta en la vida, un perdedor en toda la extensión de la palabra, estuviera disfrutando el privilegio de ser el padre de Beth, dejándola a ella como un insensible monstruo que deseó deshacerse de su propia hija, o al menos Beth pensaría eso cuando tuviera edad para saber quién era su madre biológica.

"Sólo te voy a pedir que no la decepciones como lo hizo tu padre contigo," dijo la rubia con una voz que parecía quebrarse poco a poco y logrando que la mano que rodeaba su muñeca la soltara.

Había sido un golpe bajo para Puck y Quinn lo sabía, pero debía deshacerse un poco del odio que comenzaba a sentir por el hombre que parecía que nunca sufría las consecuencias de sus actos, es más, parecía ser premiado por ellos.

La atractiva editora se alejó con paso veloz y con un solo pensamiento en la mente: abandonar Lima lo antes posible.

* * *

><p>El sonido de los cubiertos en la cerámica de la vajilla era lo único que podía ser escuchado en el comedor de la familia Abrams; los tres integrantes estaban absortos en cómo su merienda iba desapareciendo de sus platos pero ninguno pronunciaba frase alguna, era como si cada uno estuviera perdido en sus propios pensamientos.<p>

Brittany alzó la mirada sin ánimos, sus ojos se fijaron en su esposo, en lo estoico que se notaba y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que su matrimonio, a pesar de que nunca fue perfecto, ahora ya ni siquiera parecía uno. Eran dos extraños conviviendo en la misma casa y, debía admitirlo, gran parte de la culpa era suya, porque desde que restableció contacto con Santana, ya no podía concentrase en su esposo, no cuando sus sentimientos y deseos la hacían suspirar por esa atractiva y sensible mujer.

Estaba segura que de seguir así, no tendría más remedio que pedir un divorcio, después de todo ya no intimaba con su marido y eso era como una clase de anomalía en la mujer porque ella siempre estaba dispuesta a tener sexo, le gustaba, disfrutaba de todas las sensaciones que venían con esa práctica, pero su cuerpo ya no producía ese apetito carnal, a menos que la persona que la tocara fuera su amiga y era claro que ese deseo sólo se quedaría así, como un simple deseo que jamás podría hacerse realidad.

No es como si estuviera a favor de la infidelidad, pero Brittany siempre estaría dispuesta a practicarla con Santana y muy dentro de sí sabía que la latina tenía exactamente el mismo pensamiento, sólo que esa atractiva mujer, por alguna razón, prefería luchar en contra de sus sentimientos y deseos… una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia, porque una década atrás, Santana no habría dudado en compartir su cama, sus sábanas y su misma desnudez.

De verdad que extrañaba sentir la piel morena de su mejor amiga en contra de la suya, entre ellas nunca hubo incomodidad y siempre existió ese _algo_ que la hacía sentirse tan bien, como si su lugar en el Universo estuviera entre los brazos de Santana López.

Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control, Brittany sabía que era así por el simple hecho de que se encontraba cenando en compañía de su esposo y su hija mientras que su mente se encontraba fantaseando de manera muy explícita con una antigua amante. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Pensar en Santana se estaba volviendo una cotidianidad, pues no podía hacer algo sin tener que recordar algún evento vivido que su antigua mejor amiga…

Sus pensamientos se vieron eclipsados cuando sus ojos celestes miraron a su hija, quien estaba extrañamente callada y jugando de manera ausente con su puré de patatas. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y ello era una clara señal de que algo la estaba perturbando.

"¿Sam?"

"¿Hmm?" Fue el único sonido que emanó de Samantha quien miró a su madre como si acabara de salir de un extraño sueño, sus ojos verdes se notaban cansados y perdidos, pero aún así, la bailarina pudo apreciar que en su mirada había un halo de tristeza y decepción.

Brittany tomó la servilleta de tela de su regazo y la colocó junto a su plato, antes de cuestionar a su hija acerca de su poco común estado de ánimo, miró a su esposo, esperando a que él dijera algo, pero Artie se limitó a observar la situación como si fuera sólo un testigo invisible.

"¿Qué te molesta, cariño?" La voz de la rubia adquirió una dulzura maternal que siempre hacía que Samantha se sintiera más en confianza.

"Nada," respondió la niña con indiferencia al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia su padrastro con un poco de desconfianza y ese detalle no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos adultos.

Brittany frunció el ceño pues no le agradaba el comportamiento que su hija adquiría en presencia de Artie; llegó a pensar que, una vez que Santana fuera parte de su vida, Samantha cambiaría su actitud hacia su padrastro, pero fue todo lo contrario y no entendía por qué, si el hombre había estado presente desde que ella nació. Se negaba a creer que el desagrado fuera hereditario.

"Samantha," la voz de la mujer adquirió un tono de autoridad, "no te vas a levantar de esta mesa hasta que nos digas por qué estás molesta."

La pequeña castaña desvió la mirada con fastidio para luego abandonar su cubierto en el plato y recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, "no es nada, sólo una estupidez."

Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par, impactada por la respuesta. "Sabes que esa palabra está prohibida en esta casa."

La niña frunció el ceño nuevamente al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, "es sólo una palabra, todos en la escuela la dicen."

"Que la gente haga cosas no significa que tú debas imitar su comportamiento," dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas con calma, después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a tratar con adolescentes rebeldes la mayor parte de su tiempo. "Además, tú bien sabes que tu madre y Santana odian esa palabra."

Era una decisión inteligente usar la figura de la latina para corregir el comportamiento de la niña; sin embargo, Samantha parecía tener una última respuesta, "pero tú no y estoy segura que a veces la dices."

Artie apoyó sus codos en los brazos de su silla, "¿alguna vez me has escuchado decir esa palabra en la casa?" La castaña negó sutilmente con la cabeza, "entonces no tiene sentido que la digas. Ahora, dinos ¿por qué no quieres decirnos qué te molesta?"

La niña se mordió el labio inferior, clavando su mirada en el castaño, "porque no quiero que te molestes." Las palabras de Samantha eran casi un murmullo que apenas y se pudo escuchar.

Los dos adultos se miraron con preocupación, pues le renuencia de la pequeña comenzaba a formar ideas paranoicas en sus mentes.

"Te prometo que no me enfadaré," dijo firmemente Artie, ignorando el hecho de que quizás se estaba comprometiendo a algo que no podría cumplir. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era saber que le sucedía a su hijastra sólo para tranquilizar a su esposa.

Samantha suspiró al notar que no podría irse sin dar una explicación; se acomodó un mechón castaño tras de su oreja como si ese pequeño acto le otorgara algo de tiempo…

"El viernes tenemos el día de las vocaciones en la escuela y tenemos que llevar a uno de nuestros padres."

El matrimonio Abrams se miró brevemente, sonriéndose mutuamente por esa preocupación que le parecía tan grande a la niña. Brittany extendió la mano para que Samantha la tomara, "sabes que no hay problema, Sammy. Artie o yo podemos pedir permiso en el trabajo…"

"Quiero que vaya mi mami," interrumpió la castaña con el ceño fruncido, "pero ella me dijo que no era una buena idea," un nuevo puchero se formó en sus labios, "y la maestra me dijo lo mismo… me dijo que algunas personas no lo entenderían."

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir. Se sintió algo tonta al no suponer que su hija querría llevar a Santana pero era una decisión obvia; la niña se había encariñado muy rápidamente con su otra madre, quien había vivido una vida que cualquier niña y adolescente soñaba y ahora emprendía un nuevo paso en su carrera, resultando en un éxito que cualquier adulto deseaba, envidiaba.

"¿De verdad quieres que tu mami vaya?" Brittany preguntó con gentileza mientras su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su hija, quien sólo asintió sutilmente con la cabeza, respuesta que pareció ser suficiente para la mujer, "entonces yo hablaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo?"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Samantha, pero así como apareció se esfumó. "Pero, ¿y si dice que no?" En su voz se podía apreciar temor y ansiedad, sus expectativas eran muy altas y si Santana llegara a decir que no, la caída sería dolorosa y decepcionante, sobre todo para una pequeña que aún no podía entender la magnitud que la discriminación podía alcanzar.

"Dirá que sí," reafirmó Brittany con plena seguridad, "yo te lo prometo."

Los ojos verdes de la pequeña observaron con detenimiento los azules de su mamá, como si estuviere buscando alguna clase de mentira. Sin embargo, Samantha sabía que su madre jamás prometía cosas que no pudiera cumplir, era la persona más honesta que conocía por lo que se permitió confiar en ella ciegamente.

"¿Puedo retirarme ahora?"

Brittany le concedió el permiso, notando con agrado como el estado emocional de la castaña se había transformado por completo, pero ese goce no le duró mucho…

"Sí te das cuenta de que es una mala idea, ¿verdad?"

La voz de Artie obligó a su esposa a volver la mirada hacia él. El hombre estaba erguido en su silla de ruedas, apoyando sus codos sobre los brazos de la misma; sus ojos miraban con condescendencia a su mujer, una mirada que molestaba a Brittany porque le hacía sentirse inferior… le hacía sentir _estúpida_.

"Esa es decisión de Sam, no mía," se justificó la bailarina con un poco de reticencia, pues no podía negarle a su hija el querer presumir a su otra madre.

"Brittany, es una niña," dijo Artie con desesperación, "no puedes dejar que tome decisiones tan a la ligera." El castaño levantó las manos para darle énfasis a sus palabras y así hacer entrar en razón a su esposa.

La rubia bebió el resto de su vaso con agua antes de responderle a Artie; sus ojos se fijaron en el fondo del vaso cuando lo retiró de sus labios, dándose cuenta de que al ver a través de él todo parecía minúsculo, insignificante… "sé que estás celoso de que haya elegido a Santana, debo admitir que yo también me sorprendí pero en esto no podemos interferir aún cuando queramos. Es difícil para Samantha estar en dos hogares y tener dos madres," sus ojos azules miraron con timidez a su esposo, "debemos tenerle consideración cuando se trata de su familia."

"No estoy celoso," aclaró Artie mientras conducía su silla hasta la rubia, la seriedad que emanaba de él era casi palpable, "yo sé que Samantha no me elegiría para un evento como ese porque no me considera su padre, eso me queda claro…" el hombre se detuvo cerca de la bailarina pero no intentó hacer contacto físico con ella, "pero hasta Santana considera este _capricho_ algo irracional. Britt, la gente no va a entender que tu hija tenga dos madres."

"Artie, la gente no entiende muchas cosas," respondió la rubia con gentileza, "y Sam va a tener que enfrentar eso toda su vida, ¿crees que yo no sé por lo que va a tener que pasar? Y por eso no puedo permitir que esta…" la mujer gesticuló con su mano en el aire como si de él pudiera tomar la palabra que buscaba, "¿aceptación? Sí, aceptación, por más inocente que sea, la destruya la gente," Brittany suspiró con pesadez antes de finalizar, "no puedo dejar que Samantha sienta vergüenza o que tenga la necesidad de escondernos a Santana o a mí, ¿entiendes?"

El castaño tensó la mandíbula con molestia, "hablas como si ustedes dos fueran pareja."

Brittany desvió la mirada con exasperación, pues ese comentario no venía al caso porque la conversación no se trataba de la relación de ella con su amiga, sino de la hija que compartían. "Esto no se trata de San y de mi, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto trabajo entender eso? Tú eres mi esposo…"

"Quizás porque últimamente tu mente está con _ella_, en lugar de que busque una manera de que este matrimonio siga funcionando," interrumpió Artie con un tono de voz un poco más fuerte y desesperado.

"No puedo seguir con esta conversación," la rubia salió del comedor con prisa. Se sentía tan frustrada consigo misma porque sabía que Artie – de una u otra forma tenía razón –, su matrimonio estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo desde que Santana regresó a su vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y deseaba estar con ella, sin importar qué…

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y culpabilidad, había alcanzado un punto en el que ya no le importaba que existieran dos matrimonios de distancia entre ella y la mujer-objeto de sus fantasías y deseos.

* * *

><p>"<em>Es tu hija…<em>"

Santana se dejó caer en el sillón, cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. Ella y Brittany llevaban casi una hora en el teléfono, discutiendo acerca de sí debería o no asistir al dichoso día de las vocaciones.

"Ya te dije que es esa la razón por la cual yo no debería presentarme," la morena tragó saliva con dificultad, "conozco a los niños de este pueblo – fui una de ellos – y sé que pueden ser muy crueles con lo que es diferente. ¿Recuerdas como se burlaban de mí porque era prácticamente la única niña latina en todo Lima?" Aún cuando Santana no pudiera ver a su mejor amiga, podía casi escuchar un pequeño asentir y un ligero puchero, "ahora imagínate lo que los niños le harían a mi bebé si sus padres de mente cerrada se llegasen a enterar que Sam tiene dos mamás."

Brittany sonrió ante la vehemencia con la que la modelo hablaba, podía percibir en esa feroz voz el sentimiento maternal más puro que jamás hubiere visto – o, mejor dicho, escuchado. "_Sammy se sabe defender y tú no dejarías que algo le pasara a _nuestra_ bebé._"

"Primero muerta antes de que le pongan un dedo encima," musitó entre dientes la atractiva mujer sin pensar, "aún así no estoy de acuerdo."

"_¡Saaaaan!_" Lloriqueó la bailarina al escuchar esas últimas palabras, "_debiste haber visto lo molesta que estaba, te quiere ahí con ella_."

La latina se incorporó en el sillón para luego peinar sus mechones oscuros con sus delgados dedos, "¿Por qué no la convences de llevarte a ti? Eres bailarina, ese es un trabajo divertido."

"_Oh, San, estoy segura que Sam quiere embarrarles a sus compañeros lo exitosa, inteligente y hermosa que eres,_" dijo con un todo soñador la mujer al otro lado de la línea, "_todo lo contrario a mí, una perd…_"

"No te atrevas a terminar esa frase," advirtió Santana al darse cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba a punto de decir, "tú…" la modelo sintió que las palabras se le atascaban una tras otra, por lo que se aclaró la garganta, "tú eres admirable en todos los sentidos; eres valiente, sensible, atractiva, divertida y, quizás mi opinión valga muy poco, pero yo no cambiaría nada, absolutamente nada de ti, Britt-Britt."

Santana tragó saliva con dificultad, sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta producto de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, palabras que no fueron procesadas por su mente sino por su corazón, el cual comenzó a latir con fuerza, podía escuchar su flujo sanguíneo en sus tímpanos, sonido que parecía un estruendo gracias al silencio que se había apoderado del momento.

"_Te equivocas,_" la voz de Brittany era un susurro tambaleante, pero en ella no había tristeza, era como si la emoción hubiera devorado su capacidad de respuesta… era como si se hubiera quedado sin aliento, "_tu opinión es muy valiosa para mí, San…_" 'es la única que me importa' quería añadir la rubia pero se abstuvo ya que no quería ahuyentar a su amiga.

"Aún así pienso que debe llevarte a ti," dijo la latina para romper la extraña familiaridad que había surgido entre ellas y para calmar la emoción que había crecido en su pecho. Había esperado meses para decirle a la bailarina ese pequeño discurso, ya que aún sentía remordimiento por las horribles cosas que le había dicho en el hospital cuando recién se habían reencontrado.

Brittany dejó escapar un suspiro, "_por favor, San, haz esto por nuestra hija._"

La modelo no podía resistirse ante esa voz que le suplicaba, sabía que la mujer al otro lado de la línea había gesticulado su poderoso puchero, podía prácticamente verlo en su imaginación. "Está bien, iré."

"_Sabía que lo harías,_" la sonrisa de la rubia estaba reflejada en su voz, haciendo que Santana frunciera el ceño, "_siempre te ha gustado hacerte la difícil Sanny._"

Santana giró los ojos con frustración, se negaba darle la razón a su amiga, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que siempre haría lo que Brittany le pidiera, era como si su existencia estuviera lista para concederle cualquier deseo.

Antes de que la conversación siguiera, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y cerró con agresividad, provocando un sobresalto en la dueña de la casa. "Britt, debo colgar. Quinn llegó y no está de buen humor."

"_De acuerdo_," respondió la bailarina con un poco de decepción, "_te veo el viernes en la mañana._"

"Sí, ahí estaré… descansa, Britt-Britt."

"_Bye, Sanny._"

Tras terminar la llamada, Santana no pudo evitar enganchar sus ojos en el teléfono que tenía entre las manos; una tonta sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios y en sus ojos se podía ver la más genuina emoción. Se sentía como una adolescente enamorada, expectante a la siguiente ocasión en la que vería al dueño – o dueña – de los suspiros que escapaban de sus labios cada vez que apagada la luz de su lámpara de noche, sólo para desear que en sus sueños estuviera esa especial persona.

El sonido de la cristalería proveniente de la cocina despertó a la latina de su despierto soñar, con un movimiento rápido se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose hacia la persona que provocaba todo ese innecesario escándalo.

Quinn buscaba en todos los gabinetes de la cocina algo que, al parecer, ni ella sabía qué era. Parecía un león enjaulado, hambriento y furioso. Santana se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta de la espaciosa cocina, no recordaba haber visto a su amiga en esa condición tan eufórica.

"¿Q?" Su voz sonó cautelosa en sus propios oídos.

"¿Dónde están los vasos? Necesito un maldito vaso," la rubia de cabello corto no había levantado la voz en absoluto, pero la agresividad parecía manifestarse en todo lo que hacía y decía. La modelo juraba que de estar más enfadada, de la nariz de la editora estaría emanando humo.

Santana se acercó a una de los estantes más grandes, cerca del fregadero, extrayendo de él dos vasos para whiskey los cuales colocó en la isla, cerca de la botella que Quinn había comprado.

"¿Con hielo o sin hielo?" Preguntó la latina mientras habría la botella con agilidad.

"Como sea, sólo sirve," respondió Quinn un poco más calmada, pero aún tensa.

Cuando Santana extendió la bebida a su compañera de casa, ésta bebió de un sorbo el líquido ámbar; no lo saboreó, no lo disfrutó porque su única intención era perderse en el alcohol. No había querido hacerlo en un bar porque estaba segura que, bajo la influencia etílica, su primera acción habría sido buscar a otra doble de Rachel Berry y, realmente, no quería estropear lo que había logrado hasta ese momento. Además, sería más seguro embriagarse en la seguridad de la casa de su amiga.

Quinn azotó el vaso en la superficie de mármol de la isla, "sirve," ordenó la mujer.

La morena apenas le había dado un sorbo a su propio vaso pero decidió complacer a la editora, quien parecía desesperada. Sabía que el alcohol no era la respuesta para resolver los problemas, pero Santana no tenía suficiente autoridad moral para decirle eso a su amiga.

"¿Quieres hablar de lo que te está molestando?" Preguntó la modelo cuando notó que la mujer frente a ella comenzaba a beber un poco más despacio. La mirada de Quinn estaba absorta en su vaso, sus ojos verdes parecía sombríos, carentes de vida, completamente vacíos, "sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Q."

"Lo sé," susurró la editora con cansancio, "pero ni siquiera yo sé cómo lidiar con todo lo que siento aquí," añadió al mismo tiempo que colocaba su palma en contra de su pecho, "no quiero lidiar con todos estos sentimientos."

"No sé a qué te refieres," la latina frunció el ceño cuando una idea se pasó por su mente, "¿acaso se trata de Berry?"

Quinn respiró sonoramente para luego dejar escapar una risa que contenía pura amargura, "esta vez no," dijo la mujer tratando de sonar orgullosa, pero fallando patéticamente. "Cuando tú te fuiste pensé que jamás volverías a aparecer y fue Rach quien me dijo que la gente siempre volvía a nuestra vidas, tarde o temprano el pasado te alcanza y, algunas veces, nos golpea."

Santana asintió con la cabeza, pues sabía a la perfección a lo que la rubia se refería. Sus ojos oscuros se engancharon con la enigmática mirada de su amiga, quien tragó saliva con dificultad. "Si no quieres hablar ahora, estás en todo tu derecho…"

"No," interrumpió la atractiva editora de cabello corto, "no es que no quiera hablar, es sólo que no sé cómo hacerlo." Quinn sintió el llanto en su garganta, podía sentir como la humedad de sus ojos se volvía una tormenta que impedía su visión. "¿Qué se siente ser mamá?"

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la modelo, provocando que el alcohol que bebía en ese preciso momento viajara por una vía que parecía conducir hacia sus pulmones; tosió unas cuantas veces, antes de poder responder. "Uhm… ¿para qué quieres saber eso?" Cuestionó la mujer con una rasposa voz, los ojos inundados en lágrimas y el rostro ruborizado por el pequeño accidente.

Quinn se encogió en hombros, en su rostro se podía ver un sentimiento de tristeza, en él se podía ver cuán roto estaba su corazón, presionaba sus labios con fuerza y sus ojos expresaban dolor. "Sólo quiero saber qué se siente," susurró la rubia sin parpadear para así contener sus lágrimas.

Santana se humedeció los labios, en ellos aún podía saborear el whisky; desvió su mirada hacia el vaso de cristal, ya que no podía enfrentar la mirada de su amiga, una mirada que le hacía sentirse bastante vulnerable. "Uhm… no lo sé, es difícil de explicar," la morena pensó por un momento la manera de expresar en palabras todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia su hija. "Sam es todo para mí… es decir," con incomodidad frunció el ceño, se sintió algo culpable de decir esas palabras, de no considerar en ellas a su esposa, "me hace sentir la mujer más afortunada, feliz y orgullosa, pero – al mismo tiempo – nunca me he sentido tan insegura, tengo miedo de que algo pueda lastimarla." Su mirada seguía ausente al recordar algo en específico, "me he perdido los momentos más importantes de su vida, su nacimiento, su primera palabra, sus primeros pasos, su primer día de escuela… no creo poder soportar estar fuera de su vida por segunda ocasión."

Un silencio se apoderó de la situación, pero Santana logró salir de su letargo, todo gracias a un sollozo; sus ojos cafés miraron hacia su mejor amiga, quien para ese momento se encontraba llorando abiertamente, sus lágrimas recorrían su hermoso rostro, haciendo que el delineador se fuera corriendo poco a poco. "Hoy vi a Puck y a…a B-Beth," la voz se le desgarró un poco por la contracción que su garganta había producido por el sofocante llanto, "Beth lo llamó p-papá…" Santana se acercó de inmediato cuando notó que el cuerpo de Quinn producía pequeños espasmos a causa de su estado emocional, "¿e-entiendes lo que digo? Beth llam-llama papá al j-jodido de Puck…"

La latina colocó su mano derecha en la nuca de su amiga y la izquierda en su hombro, obligándola a acercarse hacia su propio cuerpo para poder envolverla en un abrazo consolador, acto que aceptó la otra mujer, pues de inmediato enredó ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de Santana.

"N-no es ju-justo," la editora comenzó a sollozar sin control, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los párpados; sentía que el rostro le ardía y que sus pulmones reventarían en cualquier momento.

La latina no supo qué decir o cómo consolar a su amiga, por lo que sólo se limitó acariciar su cabello; no podía asegurarle que todo saldría bien o darle consejo alguno, sólo podía brindarle el apoyo incondicional que sólo una amiga puede dar. Por su parte Quinn, se dejó envolver por la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos de Santana, se permitió llorar con fuerza, aferrándose a su esbelto cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

><p>"¿Tienes todas tus cosas?" Preguntó Santana cuando abrió la puerta trasera de su camioneta para que su hija descendiera y quien asintió con la cabeza. "¿Traes la tarea?"<p>

"Sip," respondió la castaña al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su madre y comenzaban a caminar por el pequeño camino que conducía a la casa de su padrastro y su otra mamá.

El fin de semana transcurrió con rapidez y ese era tiempo suficiente para que Santana se diera la oportunidad de relajarse y olvidarse por un instante de sus preocupaciones. Dos días y medio en compañía de su hija siempre le hacía sonreír y divertirse, le permitía seguir conociendo a esa pequeña y de escuchar un sinfín de anécdotas que no pudieron compartir en su momento; sin embargo, esos cortos fines de semana se tornaban insuficientes, sentía que se seguía perdiendo de ciertos detalles que, aunque pudieren parecer insignificantes, para ella eran importantes.

La morena se permitió observar la casa que tenía frente a ella, su corazón comenzó a palpitar un poco más rápido y esperaba que sus manos no reflejaran su emoción por medio del sudor, pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, pues tenía ciertos asuntos que conversar con su antigua amiga, asuntos que iban desde el tema de Quinn hasta aquella noche antes de que partiera a Nueva York a escondidas.

Al llegar al umbral de la puerta principal, Samantha oprimió el timbre varias veces, era su señal que indicaba que había llegado a casa y, unos segundos más tarde, Brittany abrió la puerta con la emoción que sólo una madre podía expresar luego de estar separada de su hija por casi tres largos días.

"¡Mamá!" La pequeña se abalanzó hacia su madre, aferrándose al cuello de la rubia, quien rodeó la cintura de Samantha, levantándola unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

"¡Mi vida, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!"

Santana no se había percatado de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios, observar a Samantha con Brittany siempre era gratificante, no se cansaba de ver su interacción, la forma en cómo la rubia besaba las mejillas de la niña una y otra vez o en cómo la miraba de pies a cabeza como si pudiera ver nuevos detalles.

"¿Te divertiste con tu mami?" Preguntó la bailarina una vez que terminó de bombardear de besos a su pequeña.

Samantha se irguió orgullosa, mientras que sus mejillas se levantaron por la sonrisa que esbozaba, "sí, como siempre."

"Entonces es hora de despedirte, la cena casi está lista."

La niña se volvió hacia la modelo con la intención de abrazarla y despedirse sin ánimo. Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza, las despedidas eran lo más difícil para ella porque no sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo alejarse de su bebé.

"Pórtate bien," la mujer besó la mejillas de su hija con algo de dificultad, "no le des un mal rato a Artie, ¿ok?"

Samantha se alejó de su madre, gesticulando un adorable puchero, "lo intentaré."

"Promételo," añadió la modelo con el meñique alzado, obligando a su hija a comprometerse con seriedad y quien no tuvo otra opción más que aferrar su propio dedo al de su madre. "Ahora ve a saludarlo."

La niña se adentró en la casa sin muchos ánimos y así, otorgando un poco de privacidad a las antiguas mejores amigas.

"¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?" Invitó Brittany con algo de esperanza en la voz, aunque sabía la respuesta que la latina le daría.

"La verdad es que me gustaría hablar contigo," Santana jugó con las llaves de su camioneta de manera nerviosa, "¿crees poder acompañarme a caminar un rato? No te robaré mucho tiempo."

La rubia colocó su mano sobre el antebrazo bronceado de la mujer frente a ella, "sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti…" Brittany se sorprendió con sus propias palabras, ese había sido un abierto coqueteo por lo que alejó su mano de inmediato ya que era inadmisible tener ese tipo de comportamiento en la puerta de su casa, con su esposo a unos cuantos metros de distancia, "sólo déjame ir por un sweater, comienza a hacer frío."

Santana se dio la media vuelta cuando Brittany se adentró en su casa, el cantar de las aves era esporádico y se callaba conforme el sol se iba ocultando, pintando el cielo en diversas tonalidades de azul, mientras que las partes inferiores de las nubes se teñían de un vivo anaranjado, no tardaría en anochecer.

La atractiva mujer se sobresaltó cuando sintió una ligera textura sobre sus hombros y su piel se erizó al sentir el aliento de su amiga muy cerca de su oído, "necesitas abrigarte."

Brittany sintió que sus mejillas ardían por el rubor que las invadía; había sido un movimiento arriesgado pero siempre sucumbiría ante la necesidad de cuidar de su ex amante, quien no le había dado mucha importancia a su vestimenta en esa ocasión – sólo unos jeans y una playera blanca de manga larga que parecía ser una segunda piel por lo bien que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Al alejarse, sintió la mirada oscura y enigmática de Santana sobre ella. "¿No vamos?" Preguntó la bailarina al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a descender los tres escalones de su pórtico.

Santana no respondió, se limitó a seguir el mismo corto camino que su amiga hasta estar hombro con hombro e iniciar su pequeña caminata por el vecindario. El plan era recorrer sólo la cuadra en donde vivía Brittany y conversar por unos cuantos minutos acerca de la petición que su hermano le había comentado y finalmente regresar a casa y quizás ahogar sus deseos en alcohol y en compañía de Quinn.

La morena había olvidado recordar que, cuando se trataba de Brittany S. Pierce, los planes nunca salían como se esperaba.

"¿Cómo está Emily?" Inquirió de pronto Brittany sólo por cortesía y con una voz plana y ausente.

"Bien," fue lo único que logró decir Santana; hablar de su esposa con su amante… corrección, ex amante, provocaba una de las sensaciones más incómodas que la latina podía experimentar, el conflicto interno que surgía de ello siempre resultaba difícil de menguar.

Brittany suspiró con pesadumbre, para luego mirar a la mujer que caminaba junto a ella, "San, no quiero presionarte pero tú querías hablar y hasta ahora no has dicho nada… bueno, dijiste una palabra, pero creo que eso no hace una conversación," la bailarina frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sus labios dibujaban su característico puchero, gesticulando una genuina confusión "¿o sí?"

"Lo siento, Britt-Britt, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la mente y…" la mujer se encogió en hombros, decidiendo ser honesta con su amiga, "sé que hablar de Emily te incomoda un poco, así como a mí me incomoda hablar de Artie."

Brittany intentó esconder la sonrisa que se comenzaba a formar en sus labios, estaba complacida de que Santana siguiera procurando su estabilidad emocional, de que estuviera dispuesta a hacer a un lado a su esposa sólo para dedicarse a ella, aunque sólo se tratara de una corta conversación.

"Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo estuvo la presentación de Sam en el día de las vocaciones," la bailarina se felicitó mentalmente al encontrar un tema que parecía calmar el nerviosismo de la modelo, quien parecía relajarse poco a poco.

"Mejor de lo que pensé," Santana sonrió levemente al recordar el viernes pasado, "la maestra se Sam fue amigable y la mayoría de los niños parecían genuinamente interesados en lo que hago," la moreno dejó escapar un risa gutural, "bueno, las niñas parecían emocionadas por mi empleo, los niños y ¿Claire?" su ceño se frunció levemente pero la sonrisa en sus labios no desapareció, "creo que comienzan a sentir interés por el sexo femenino."

Brittany comenzó a reír divertida; conocía a la mejor amiga de su hija desde el primer día del jardín de niños y, desde aquel entonces, notó que esa pequeña rubia no se interesaría por los niños. "Creo que tiene una clase de enamoramiento por ti." Santana frunció el ceño de forma juguetona una vez más pero no respondió a esa suposición, "¿qué me dices de los otros padres?"

"La mayoría fueron corteses…" la morena bajó la mirada por un breve instante, "pero hubo un par que cuestionó mi maternidad, la relación que tenemos y, tú sabes…" la mujer se mordió el labio antes de continuar, "era de esperarse que algunos se escandalizaran, creen que vivimos en poligamia o algo así."

"Dales tiempo, estoy segura que terminarán entendiéndolo."

Santana se volvió hacia su amiga, ofreciéndole una suave mirada, "no dejas de ser optimista."

"Uno siempre debe esperar que las cosas mejoren," sus ojos azules se engancharon con los de su amiga, un agradable calor invadió todo su ser, era como si pudiera sentir la adoración que emanaba de la mirada de Santana. "Sólo hay que tener un poco de esperanza," susurró Brittany cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus sensuales labios por un breve instante.

"¿De verdad crees eso?" La voz de la latina se escuchaba escéptica, rompiendo así con la magia que comenzaba a envolverlas a ambas. Era claro que seguía luchando contra sus propios deseos.

"Sí," respondió firmemente la bailarina.

"¿Qué me dices de Quinn? ¿Hay esperanza para ella?" Santana observó como su amiga fruncía el ceño al no comprender la relación que su otra amiga tenía con esa conversación.

"Supongo," dijo un poco titubeante Brittany y sin saber a qué se refería la morena con esas preguntas.

Santana miró hacia el frente, no quería molestar a Brittany con este tema, sabía que no le incumbía, pero también sabía que la otra rubia jamás se decidiría a aclarar lo sucedido con Puck y Beth, su culpabilidad y el enojo que sentía hacia sí misma le impedían buscar a su hija o averiguar cómo fue posible que el idiota de Puckerman hubiera logrado acercarse a ella.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste que Puck buscó a Beth y ahora tienen una relación padre e hija?" La pregunta fue un susurro que fue difícil de escuchar con propiedad.

La bailarina abrió y cerró la boca, sin saber qué responder… "¿cómo sabes de…eso?"

"Quinn se encontró con Puckerman y Beth hace algunos días y sabe que Beth le dice papá."

"De verdad lo siento, San," Brittany se notaba preocupada por la situación, presentía que llegaría ese día pero el asunto no le incumbía – o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su esposo cuando descubrió la verdad. "Yo me enteré hace un año por error, escuché a Noah y Artie hablar de Beth y Shelby." La atención de la rubia se vio interrumpida por un breve instante por un automóvil que transitaba por la calle, descubriendo – gracias a las luces delanteras del vehículo – que ya había oscurecido. "No me dijeron nada por miedo a que yo le dijera a Quinn y me hicieron prometer que no le diría a nadie, que cuando llegara el momento, Puck hablaría con Quinn."

"Es un cobarde, sabía que Quinn estaba en Lima y aún así no le dijo nada," siseó Santana más para sí misma que para Brittany. Estaba enfadada y tenía una necesidad de gritarle al estúpido hombre del que alguna vez se sintió atraída.

"Te ves muy molesta," señaló la rubia con algo de celos, no estaba segura porqué se sentía de esa manera, sobre todo si se trataba de Quinn, sentía que de alguna manera, la editora le robaba la atención de su mejor amiga y, muy dentro de ella, temía que le robara a su Santana…

"Es que tú no viste a Quinn, no viste lo herida que estaba, fue deprimente…" la modelo pateó una pequeña piedra, observando la manera en cómo rebotaba en el pavimento, "debes decirle lo que sabes, Britt."

"San, sabes que nunca he sido buena con las palabras, qué tal si termino lastimándola más," Brittany comenzó a morderse las uñas, una maña que había adquirido en su infancia cuando sus padres o maestros criticaban su mal desempeño académico. Sin embargo, la mano de Santana tomó su muñeca, obligándola a alejar sus uñas de sus dientes ya que su amiga siempre luchó para deshacerse de ese horrible vicio.

"Britt, eres la persona más sensible que conozco, sé que sabrás explicarle a Quinn cómo Puck logró acercarse a Beth."

La bailarina suspiró cansada, "lo haré, sólo porque tú me lo pides."

Ambas mujeres dieron vuelta en la esquina de la calle de la casa de los Abrams, estaban a unos cuantos metros de alcanzar el punto de partida y Brittany sabía que su familia la esperaba para cenar, aunque una parte de ella – una gran parte, quizás toda ella – no estaba lista para dejar a esa mujer que le despertaba un cúmulo de agradables sentimientos y sensaciones.

"Hay algo más que quiero discutir contigo," dijo Santana cuando notó que su caminata estaba llegando a su fin. "La semana pasada Carlos me llamó para decirme que todavía no saben cómo pasó lo de tu… uhm, como es que yo te embaracé," la atractiva mujer se lamió los labios de forma inconsciente, "piensan que, tal vez, la clave para saber cómo ocurrió todo está en la noche que pasamos juntas… quieren saber qué pasó esa noche," finalizó Santana al mismo tiempo que se detenían frente a la casa de Brittany.

La rubia dejó escapar una divertida risa, "San, sabes que no me molesta que hables de esa noche, sino todo lo contrario, que hables de ella sólo la hace aún más real."

La modelo miró con intensidad a su amiga, "uhm… te digo esto para que tú también hables de esa noche, sería bueno que tuvieran las dos versiones."

"¿Las dos… versiones?"

"Sí, tú sabes…" Santana comenzó a gesticular con las manos como si en el acto pudiere expresar lo que su mente y boca no podían, "no es como que yo sepa qué fue lo que experimentaste con exactitud, lo que sentimos fue totalmente diferente y…" la latina se vio interrumpida al notar cómo Brittany se alejaba hacia su casa sin haberle dicho palabra alguna. "Hey, Britt, ¿qué…?"

La rubia trató de abrir la puerta de su hogar pero al tomar el picaporte recordó que había olvidado las llaves. De inmediato, bajó las escaleras, empujando con el hombro a su amiga para abrirse paso y dirigirse hacia la cerca que dividía el patio delantero del trasero. Santana la iba siguiendo, confundida por su repentino comportamiento.

"Brittany, ¡qué rayos te pasa!" Siseó la morena cuando ambas cruzaron la puertecilla de madera y obligando a la bailarina a detenerse.

La espesa oscuridad que cubría la parte lateral de la casa impedía la buena visión, pero aún así Santana podía ver los ojos molestos de su amiga.

"No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso, Santana," la modelo abrió los ojos de par en par, eran muy pocas las veces que su mejor amiga pronunciaba su nombre entero, regularmente prefería los diminutivos cariñosos – y en ese momento, la misma latina prefería esas muestras de cariño también. "Lo que sentimos no fue distinto o ¿tú como crees que Samantha llegó aquí?" Brittany posó su mano sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, "lo que tú y yo sentimos fue exactamente lo mismo."

La modelo tragó saliva con dificultad, su mirada se clavó en el suelo ya que la mirada de la otra mujer era más de lo que podía soportar. "Tú no puedes estar tan segura de eso," susurró con timidez luego de un par de silenciosos segundos.

"Entonces, dime qué fue lo que sentiste," ordenó Brittany de una sutil manera, se acercó un par de pasos hasta estar a una distancia considerablemente cerca, podía percibir el aroma que emanaba de Santana, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo y el reflejo que poseían sus ojos, "¿acaso no sentiste la manera en cómo latía tu corazón? Como si se hubiera querido salir de aquí…" La yema de los dedos de la rubia apenas y tocaron la parte central del pecho de la otra mujer. "O ¿la manera en cómo parecía latir al mismo tiempo que el mío?" Brittany tomó la barbilla de su amiga, obligándola a subir su mirada, "¿acaso no sentiste cómo te entregué mi alma esa noche?" Su lengua humedeció sus labios cuando se percató que estaban secos por su poco elocuente discurso, "porque estoy segura que tú me entregaste la tuya."

Santana se sentía vulnerable ante esas palabras que describían a la perfección lo que ella había experimentado esa última noche, quería gritarle a Brittany que había sentido eso y muchas cosas más. Era abrumadora la forma en cómo las cosas se estaban dando, era abrumadora la sensación de querer rodear a la bailarina con sus brazos y decirle, reiterarle, que efectivamente, su alma le pertenecía por el resto de la eternidad…

"Britt, yo… yo no puedo hacer esto," susurró la modelo sin apartar sus ojos de los labios de su amiga.

Brittany se acercó aún más, obligando a Santana a retroceder hasta que su espalda colisionó contra la pared lateral de la casa, "¿qué no puedes hacer, Sanny?" Su voz fingía inocencia y desbordaba una peligrosa seducción.

"No podemos hacer esto…"

"De verdad quiero besarte," interrumpió la rubia al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la cintura de su amiga, obligándola a acercarse hacia su propio cuerpo; podían sentir la calidez de sus respiraciones, el errático ritmo de sus respiraciones y su acelerado palpitar. Brittany descansó su frente en la de Santana, de forma que la punta de su nariz rozaba la de la latina. "¿Tú…?" La mujer tragó saliva con dificultad, "¿tú quieres besarme?"

La modelo cerró los ojos, tenía la obligación de alejarse, de decirle a Brittany que eso estaba mal, de detener esa locura antes de que todo se tornara aún más complicado pero no pudo. Era inútil seguir resistiéndose, de todas maneras, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a esa pregunta sin importar lo que su mente dijere, pues sus manos recorrieron toda la longitud de los brazos que le tenían aprisionada, encontrando como destino final, los hombros de su amiga; sus ojos se atrevieron a mirar a la mujer frente a ella; abrió la boca para responder la pregunta pero ¿para qué responder con palabras lo que se podía demostrar con actos?

Su mano izquierda cubrió la parte trasera del cuello de Brittany y, luego de diez años de espera, obligó a su nuevamente amante a acercar su rostro hasta que sus labios se tocaron. En un principio, fue una delicada y tímida caricia, ligeros e inocentes besos.

"Extrañaba esto," susurró la bailarina entre besos, "te extrañé tanto, San."

Santana sintió que una pesada carga desaparecía de sus hombros, era como estar en libertad, como regresar a su propio hogar. Necesitaba más, esos pequeños besos expresaban cariño y añoranza, pero la morena necesitaba saciar un hambre que no sabía que poseía; sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Brittany, logrando que sus cuerpos se adhirieran aún más. Sus labios se entreabrieron lentamente mientras la punta de su lengua acariciaba el labio inferior de su rubia, quien simplemente sonrió complacida para luego permitir que su propia lengua se abriera paso para, al fin, encontrarse con la compañera que siempre supo cómo hacerle sentir intensas sensaciones.

Era un baile que jamás fue olvidado, el beso era perfecto, haciendo que el mundo que rodeaba a esas dos chicas desapareciera, no había nadie más que ellas. Brittany giraba inclinaba su rostros de una lado hacia el otro de vez en cuando, buscando el ángulo perfecto que le permitiere potencializar las sensaciones, mientras que las manos de Santana habían adquirido el valor necesario para perderse en su cabello rubio. Esas caricias sólo la latina sabía cómo ejercerlas…

Alguna de las dos dejó escapar un gemido, no estaban seguras de quien había sido, pero no importaba, lo único que realmente necesitaban era encontrar la manera de cómo fundirse con la otra, encontrar una forma de unir sus existencias… quizás ninguna de las dos podría resistir otra separación, no querían ni pensar en ello.

"_¿Brittany, eres tú?"_

La magia del beso terminó cuando la voz de Artie Abrams se dejó escuchar entre toda esa oscuridad, ambas se alejaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose con sorpresa pero sin culpabilidad – quizás ese pequeño detalle llegaría más tarde, para atormentarlas antes de ir a dormir. Brittany se dio la libertad de ignorar la voz de su marido, sólo para besar una vez más los labios de Santana y luego abandonar un camino de besos en su mejilla izquierda hasta que sus labios llegaron a si oído.

"Por favor, no vayas a huir," rogó la bailarina.

Santana se alejó, sus ojos recorrieron cada facción del rostro de su amiga, se atrevió a acariciar el contorno de sus labios, rozar su ardiente mejilla, seguir con su pulgar la línea de su ceja derecha y finalmente, hacer a un lado su rubio flequillo, todo ello mientras sus labios sonreían de manera cálida y tierna.

"No lo haré porque, aunque quisiera, no podría.," sus labios colisionaron una vez más en un casto beso, "ahora vete."

Brittany gesticuló un puchero mientras se alejaba de Santana, no miró hacia atrás por miedo a ver arrepentimiento y miedo. No quería pensar en eso, quería enfocarse en la plenitud que toda ella experimentaba, sus labios aún le cosquilleaban por ese apasionado beso, su cuerpo ardía a causa de una fiebre que sólo cierta latina podía mermar.

"¿Por qué no respondías?" Preguntó Artie cuando vio a su esposa aparecer de entre las sombras y quien parecía ausente, casi robótica. "Britt, te hice una pregunta."

"Sí, la cena ya está lista," respondió la mujer sin darse cuenta que su esposo la miraba con extrañeza y un poco de suspicacia.

* * *

><p><strong>NA 2: si desean seguirme en twitter (**CheerioFan)**, lo pueden hacer **


	22. Complicidad

**N/A: Esta vez no me tardé tanto ;)**

* * *

><p>Una ráfaga de viento alborotó las desnudas ramas de los árboles, provocando que algunas puntas colisionaran suavemente en contra de los vidrios de la casa; quizás nadie escucharía esos <em>tac tac's<em> a media noche y Brittany, aún cuando estuviera despierta a esa hora a mitad de semana, ignoraba esos sonidos que solían mantenerla despierta en su infancia con una linterna en mano para alumbrar cada rincón de su habitación. Sin embargo, esos mismos sonidos nocturnos le hacían recordar las llamadas que le hacía a su mejor amiga sólo porque su somnolienta voz le hacía sentirse segura.

Su mejor amiga, Santana López. Esa mujer mantenía a la rubia en vela por tercera noche consecutiva; su sólo recuerdo producía una agradable incomodidad que le espantaba el sueño y sólo podía o prefería recordar eventos pasados, eventos que le robaban el aliento y le dibujaban una sonrisa que iba de oreja a oreja.

Por tercera vez desde el domingo pasado, Brittany se encontraba sentada en la sala, con las piernas extendidas a lo largo del sofá de tres plazas y abrigadas con una delgada frazada; _Snowball_ se había acurrucado sobre su regazo, ronroneando con pereza gracias a la ausente caricia que su ama ejercía en la parte trasera de su oreja. Los ojos azules de la mujer no miraban hacia ningún lugar en particular y eran iluminados por la tenue luz de una de las lámparas y, aún cuando la oscuridad parecía devorar esa escasa luz, se podía apreciar un brillo en su mirada, un brillo al que Brittany llamaba esperanza.

Si alguna vez existió alguna duda de que Santana ya no sentía absolutamente nada por la rubia, pues había sido descartada por completo; la modelo de carácter duro y a veces agresivo, había demostrado que aún se sentía atraída por su antigua mejor amiga; quizás aún no se le podía llamar amor, pero por algún lado se empieza, ¿no? Sin mencionar que Brittany ya tenía la ventaja de poseer a cierta personita que había sido producto de un amor pasado y donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

Brittany suspiró de manera soñadora, recargando su cabeza en uno de los cojines que en ese preciso momento le servían de almohada; no podía creer que hubiera encontrado el valor necesario para acercarse a Santana, para acorralarla y, finalmente, para besarla. La bailarina dejó escapar unas risitas nerviosas para luego morder su labio inferior, aún podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer sus venas y, con ella, la excitación de haber podido tocar los labios de su morena con los suyos propios.

Por enésima vez reprodujo ese mágico momento en su mente, la imagen era tan real que estaba segura que si extendía el brazo podría tocar el rostro de Santana una vez más, era como si aún pudiera sentir el calor que emanaba de ella, como si pudiera escuchar su acelerada respiración y su mirada… cómo adoraba la manera en cómo se oscurecían esos ojos cafés a causa del deseo, ansiaba poder besar esos párpados que parecía pesados por la misma razón y sus mejillas, había sido una difícil decisión no haber podido acariciar ese par de adorables mejillas que, aún cuando la oscuridad y su piel bronceada lo dificultase, parecían adquirir un brillante rubor.

La imagen era vívida y la sensaciones también, pues la bailarina todavía sentía la textura de sus jeans en la yema de sus dedos y las curvas de su cadera en sus palmas; su pecho era capaz de sentir el sube y baja de su respiración y ese palpitar que latía al mismo ritmo que el suyo. El simple recuerdo de morenos y esbeltos dedos masajeando su nuca le hacía estremecer, sólo Santana sabía cómo ejercer esas caricias, como crear las más exquisitas sensaciones. El cosquilleo que Brittany sentía en varias partes de su cuerpo la carcomía, le despertaba el deseo de querer hacer _cosas_ en ese momento y lugar, mientras imaginaba diferentes situaciones y lugares, pero siempre con la misma persona, siempre con Santana.

Era casi imposible que un solo beso provocara en su cuerpo tanta excitación; sin embargo, ese único beso había estado saciado de…

_Erotismo_.

Esa es la palabra que Santana escogió para describir ese momento, un momento de completa inconsciencia y de puro placer.

La latina estaba en una posición muy similar a la de a su amiga/amante, sólo que ella ya estaba en la seguridad de su habitación, recargada en la cabecera de su cama, con los lentes puestos y un libro olvidado en sus piernas; su atención había sido inexistente en los últimos días, frecuentemente se desconectaba de la realidad y esa peculiaridad era muy rara en Santana y le estaba provocando serios problemas, ya que no se concentraba en el trabajo y no se concentraba en las tareas de la casa – esa misma noche quemó la cena y no estaba segura de cómo había ocurrido el incidente.

Sin embargo, sabía quién era la culpable de esas ausencias mentales. Brittany… su querida Brittany.

A diferencia de la rubia, Santana se sentía contrariada, dividida entre dos personas que significaban mucho en su vida. No podía negar que ese beso que había compartido con Brittany había sido el mejor que jamás había experimentado en su vida, esa mujer la conocía mejor que nadie y no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiere transcurrido; quizás ninguna de las dos había cambiado lo suficiente – y al parecer, tampoco habían madurado; tal vez ese beso había resultado ser el mejor porque entrañaba una viejo amor, un primer amor que jamás se podría olvidar y mucho menos cuando había una hija de por medio.

No obstante, una vez que comenzaba a disfrutar los recuerdos de ese beso, la imagen de Emily saltaba a su mente y la culpabilidad no tardaba en presentarse porque ya era demasiado tarde, ya había cruzado la peligrosa línea que diferenciaba una relación cordial y amistosa con la madre de su hija y sabía que, de una u otra manera, sucedería de nuevo. Santana se caracterizaba por ser testaruda y caprichosa, sobre todo con lo que era, teóricamente, inalcanzable o prohibido y no descansaría hasta obtenerlo.

El problema era el identificar qué era lo que de verdad quería. ¿Adónde quería llegar con Brittany? ¿Qué esperaba obtener? ¿Un simple desliz? ¿O quería algo más? ¿Se le podía llamar amor? ¿O sólo era un capricho?

Lo peor de estas preguntas era que la guiaban a otras que le hacían cuestionar su amor por Emily. Es decir, la modelo amaba a su esposa, disfrutaba el tiempo con ella, se divertía, adoraba hablar con ella y compartir su vida pero ¿por qué disfrutó tanto ese beso? ¿Acaso Brittany poseía algo que Emily no? ¿Acaso su amor por Emily iba disminuyendo?

Si había algo que Santana López – corrección, _Fields-López_ – no soportaba era la ausencia de respuestas. La incertidumbre la martirizaba, le hacía sentir inútil y carente de poder; era como si estuviere a la deriva y sin un destino establecido. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que ocurriría pero sabía que debía mantenerse a una considerable distancia de cierta rubia de mirada celeste, con los labios más suaves que jamás hubiera podido probar y las firmes manos con el poder suficiente para acorralarla en contra de una fría pared que contrastaba radicalmente con la temperatura que emanaba de su cuerpo…

Sin duda sería la tarea más difícil a la que se enfrentaría, porque no quería alejarse, su cuerpo se negaba a aceptar esa lejanía. Santana sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias de una decisión como esa, su mente le jugaría terribles bromas, todo lo que sus ojos verían serían rubias y el nombre de Brittany sería un eco en su mente.

No podía alejarse, esa no era una opción…

Sus ojos cafés miraron hacia el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación; ahí, meticulosamente doblado, se encontraba el sweater blanco que su rubia amiga le había prestado. Tragó saliva con dificultad porque recordó cuán difícil había resultado quitarse esa prenda, el aroma que poseía era intoxicarte y la hacía perderse en un par de celestes ojos que parecían haber invadido cada neurona.

Santana se sorprendió a sí misma acariciando el contorno de sus labios, deseando algo… otro beso o quizás algo más.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" Se dijo la morena con fastidio al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y frustración. Casi un mes sin sexo de verdad le estaba pudriendo el cerebro; casi un mes desde la última vez que hizo el amor con Brittany… Santana abrió los ojos de par en par. "Emily, lo hiciste con Emily," se dijo una y otra vez para luego quitarse los lentes y prensar su tabique nasal con sus dedos índice y pulgar. "Dios, esto no me puede estar pasando."

La morena colocó su libro en la mesita de noche y, sobre éste sus lentes; se acomodó en la cama y se acurrucó en las sábanas, pero antes de apagar la luz, su mirada observó por última vez el sweater de su amiga, el pretexto perfecto para poder…

"Necesito verla," exclamó Brittany de pronto y provocando que su viejo gato se exaltara un poco; sus ojos azules se engancharon con los ámbar de _Snowball_, como si el animal supiera de lo que su ama hablaba, "esto no se puede quedar así, necesito…" la bailarina tragó saliva y luego humedeció sus labios, "necesito saber que está enamorada de mí, que nunca dejó de estarlo."

* * *

><p>Rachel se sobresaltó al escuchar la bocina de un auto muy cerca de su oído, se sintió desorientada al notar que no estaba en los confines de su habitación sino en la parte trasera de un taxi. Por un instante olvidó cómo había llegado ahí, pero recordó que ella misma había detenido el vehículo hacía veinte minutos para poder llegar a su ensayo en Broadway, un ensayo para el que ya estaba retrasada, <em>otra vez<em>.

La fiesta a la que había asistido la noche anterior fue interminable, la castaña ni siquiera había llegado a su departamento, lo que significaba que no había tomado una ducha y el olor a alcohol y tabaco estaba impregnado en su ropa y cabello, pero le importó poco cuando se percató de lo tarde que era, debía llegar sin importar cómo – de todas maneras no podían empezar sin ella, Rachel Berry era la indiscutible estrella de ese show.

El taxi se detuvo cuando arribaron a la dirección indicada. La actriz ni siquiera se fijó en la denominación del billete que le extendió al conductor o si debía esperar su cambio, simplemente salió del auto para dirigirse a la puerta trasera del teatro, la cual conducía a la zona de camerinos. Su caminar era torpe y lento, no había nadie a la vista, por lo que la castaña supuso que todos ya estaban en el escenario; al llegar a su respectivo camerino no notó que su nombre ya no estaba en la puerta y al entrar no le dio importancia a las cosas que estaban sobre su tocador.

"¿Señorita Berry?"

Rachel se quitó las gafas y las colocó en el mueble, sus irritados ojos miraron a Debbie a través del espejo, "¿por qué gritas?" Murmuró la mujer mientras se sobaba las sienes, como si así pudiera aminorar su jaqueca.

La asistente de producción miró a la actriz con confusión para luego revisar la pantalla de su _tablet_ en donde tenía todo el itinerario de ese día, algo definitivamente no estaba bien y seguramente abría grandes problemas. La mirada verde esmeralda de Debbie miró nuevamente a la mujer que estaba sentada a unos metros de ella mientras se debatía si debía decirle ella la noticia o esperaba a que el director lo hiciera.

"Señorita Berry," la voz de la joven asistente habló con gentileza haciendo que Rachel se volviera para mirara directamente; no era novedad el hecho de que Debbie siempre sintió un poco de temor hacia esa castaña de baja estatura, pero también respeto por el trabajo que desempeñaba, un trabajo que ya no era mismo, un trabajo que ya carecía de pasión y se tornaba mediocre. "¿No recibió la llamada del director?"

"Uhm… no," Rachel miró su móvil, descubriendo que la batería se había terminado, ¿desde hace cuánto que no recargaba el aparato?

"Creo que debe hablar con él ahora mismo."

La castaña se levantó con pereza, "lo haré cuando el ensayo termine…"

"El ensayo está por terminar, señorita," dijo Debbie con nerviosismo y notando como los ojos de la actriz se abrían de par en par.

Rachel, por su parte, sintió como la sobriedad golpeaba su cuerpo, era como si alguien le hubiese arrojado un cubo de agua fría, helada, en el rostro. Sin pensar, se levantó y salió del camerino, empujado a la chica con el hombro; no sabía que pensar o esperar, quizás el director supuso que estaba enferma y por eso llevó a cabo el ensayo sin ella. Sí, seguramente era eso…

"¡Excelente!" Exclamó James, "creo que estamos listos así que los veo en la noche." El hombre de cabello rizo y cano se acercó a una mujer de cabello castaño y ondulado, "Katya, recuerda, hoy es tu debut y debe ser perfecto."

"Creo que no habrá necesidad de eso, James," dijo Rachel mientras se acercaba al director, "Katya es un buen reemplazo pero puedo hacer mi trabajo a la perfección esta noche."

Todos los actores se miraron unos a otros con incomodidad, la joven Katya miró a la actriz y luego al director, "uhm… yo los dejó."

"¿Qué haces aquí, Rachel?" Preguntó James cuando todos los actores y murmullos desaparecieron. Sin embargo, la mirada gris del hombre parecía escudriñar a la mujer frente a él.

La castaña sonrió con incredulidad, "¿qué más voy a hacer? Vine a ensayar, pero me retrasé un poco por el tráfico."

"Claro, el tráfico," repitió el director con sarcasmo, "¿acaso me crees estúpido?" Rachel estaba a punto de replicar, pero el hombre se lo impidió, "sólo mírate, ¿cómo te atreviste a venir aquí en estas condiciones?" James miró de arriba abajo a la castaña con algo de repudio.

"James, yo…"

"Estás despedida," dijo el director sin más rodeos.

"¡No puedes despedirme!" Exclamó la indignada actriz con el ceño fruncido, "¡mi contrato no termina hasta dentro de un año!"

"El contrato tiene cláusulas que tú rompiste con esta actitud que honestamente no sé de dónde salió, pero colmaste la paciencia de los productores, no te quieren en la obra."

Rachel dejó escapar una risa incrédula, "ustedes no me pueden reemplazar, nadie me puede reemplazar."

James miró a la mujer con hastío, "no eres la única actriz en Nueva York," el hombre se alejó sin remordimiento, no sin antes decir, "tuviste tu oportunidad, Rach, y la dejaste escapar. Ahora te voy a pedir que recojas tus cosas y te vayas, por las buenas."

La castaña permaneció de pie en medio del escenario y por primera vez en toda su vida se sintió perdida. Un nudo se formó en su garganta al ver los asientos vacíos del teatro pero no se permitió llorar, su carrera aún sobrevivía, aún le quedaba el show de televisión y podía buscar otras opciones en el teatro musical, esta no era la única obra en Nueva York y su talento le podía conseguir un papel, de eso no cabía duda.

Caminó erguida hacia el que alguna vez fue su camerino, hizo caso omiso del silencio que le ofrecían sus ex compañeros e ignoró la mirada culposa que Katya le dirigió cuando entró a la habitación. Tomó su bolso y en él colocó las cosas que habían sido meticulosamente colocadas en una esquina del tocador, miró a su alrededor, tenía algunas prendas que bien podían serle enviadas a su casa.

"Rachel…"

"No digas nada," la castaña interrumpió a su reemplazo y ahora nueva protagonista, "espero desempeñes una inmaculada actuación y te deseo lo mejor."

Nadie dijo nada cuando Rachel salió por la puerta trasera, no hubo palabras de aliento o abrazos de despedida, el único sonido que la acogió fue el del tráfico de la ciudad. No tenía a dónde ir, ni nadie que la esperara en casa, no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse.

Rachel Berry, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de cuán cansada estaba y de lo seca que estaba su garganta. Miró su reloj de pulso, eran casi las 2PM y la situación ameritaba un trago.

* * *

><p>Quinn sintió un <em>déjà vu<em> cuando observó las maletas que yacían en la cama, había abandonado Nueva York con dos, en San Francisco se multiplicaron y ahora que estaba en Lima se había adicionado una más. Necesitaría ayuda para trasladar todo ese equipaje pero el problema era que no tenía un plan, sabía que quería regresar a Nueva York pero aún no tenía un lugar en donde vivir, ni siquiera había buscado uno, así que un hotel sería su hogar hasta que encontrara un lugar que se adaptara a sus necesidades…

La atención de la rubia se distrajo por la risa burlona de Santana. "No puedo creer lo que estás haciendo." La morena se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, en su rostro no había sonrisa alguna o algún amistoso gesto, era una expresión a la que Quinn no estaba acostumbrada, era de total seriedad, era fría e indiferente.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí?"

"El suficiente tiempo para ver darme cuenta de que eres una cobarde inmadura." Santana se adentró en la alcoba, observando que el armario estaba completamente vacío, salvo por los ganchos de madera que estaban prácticamente arrinconados en la esquina.

La editora suspiró con cansancio. Comprendía el enfado de la morena pues no le había informado de su partida, pero ¿qué le podía decir? No sabía cómo despedirse de la amiga que le ofreció su ayuda, quien la invitó a su casa para que pudiese encontrar algo de tranquilidad. No quería parecer malagradecida pero realmente no sabía como decirle que simplemente no podía quedarse en Lima.

"S, ya es tiempo de que me marche, ¿no crees?" Pronunció suavemente la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama y observaba como su amiga se paseaba por la habitación; el sonido de los tacones de sus zapatillas cafés se enmudecían gracias a la alfombra pero ello no escondía su firme andar.

"No lo sé, Q," la modelo se encogió en hombros, "¿te vas porque de verdad quieres irte o porque huyes?" La elegante mujer se volvió hacia la rubia sólo para mirarla con reprobación, "otra vez."

Quinn se sintió avergonzada por lo que agachó la mirada, "no te portes así conmigo, San."

"Oh disculpa si digo algo que resulta ser cierto," la latina levantó las manos con exasperación para luego apuntar con su dedo índice a su amiga, "pero sabes que tengo razón."

"¿Razón en qué?" La rubia se levantó de su cama, desesperada porque no quería discutir con su mejor amiga y porque no quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir, pues de antemano sabía que serían palabras que la lastimarían.

"En el hecho de que estás huyendo de tus problemas una vez más, sólo que ahora no quieres o no te atreves a enfrentar a Puck y porque por dentro te mueres por saber cómo es Beth, en saber cómo está y en qué se ha convertido."

La mirada de Santana era intensa, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella, como si pudiera leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Quinn no pudo sostenerle la mirada ya que no quería que su amiga viera la vulnerabilidad que emanaba de ella, aún le molestaba mostrar esa parte a la persona con quien compitió toda su niñez y adolescencia, le hacía sentir inferior.

"Tú no sabes por lo que estoy pasando, Santana," la voz de la editora se escuchó rasposa, trataba de mantener controlada su respiración pero eso le resultaba complicado. "No te atrevas a juzgarme," advirtió la mujer una vez que adquirió el valor para enfrentar otra vez la mirada oscura de su amiga.

"Esa no es mi intención y lo sabes," la latina se recargó en el tocador, aferrándose al borde para mantener el equilibrio, "resulta irónico, pero somos amigas, Quinn, y por eso tengo el derecho de decirte que lo que estás haciendo es todo lo contrario a la madurez…"

La rubia dejó escapar un gruñido sarcástico, "estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que tú nos hiciste, Santana. O ¿acaso crees que Brittany fue la única que resintió tu desaparición? ¡Pues no!" Quinn dejó escapar su frustración en esas palabras, quizás de esa manera Santana la dejaría irse en paz. Se dio cuenta de que era una táctica defensiva pobre cuando notó que su amiga no expresaba irritación.

"Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando tomé esa decisión," respondió la modelo con calma, "quiero pensar que tú eres un adulto que sabe tomar mejores decisiones y no te dejas llevar por los impulsos." Santana suspiró cuando se alejó del tocador sólo para tomar la mano de la editora e invitarla a sentarse en la cama, "además, yo soy quien mejor te entiende, ¿sabes? También sufrí el rechazo de una persona a la que amé profundamente…" por un breve momento, la morena desvió la mirada al recordar ese día cuando le ofreció a Brittany su corazón y ésta la rechazó, "y sé que mi situación con mi hija no se compara con la tuya, pero ahora sé cuanto debiste haber sufrido cuando decidiste darla en adopción."

Entre ellas surgió un silencio difícil de interpretar, pero sabían que estas eran las pruebas que fortalecían su desgastada amistad; se entendían a niveles que nadie más podría, compartían experiencias y consejos; podían desfogar su frustración en presencia de la otra sin el temor a dañar esa misma amistad. Quizás su vida hubiera resultado un poco más sencilla si se hubieran apoyado desde un principio, tal vez una nunca se hubiera ido y la otra no se habría sentido tan devastada.

"No estoy segura de querer hablar con Puck, al menos no por ahora," confesó Quinn con un susurro.

"¿Qué hay de Beth?"

La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, "siento curiosidad pero no creo que sea una buena idea. La confundiría y…" su voz se quebró a causa de las emociones que se acumulaban en su garganta, "y me da miedo que me odie por lo que hice."

"Yo no lo creo," Santana miró su reflejo en el espejo, se acomodó el cabello con vanidad, obteniendo una mirada incrédula de la mujer que estaba a su lado, "si aceptó a Puckerman, no creo que ti te vaya a rechazar. Si yo fuera ella, te elegiría a ti sin pensarlo."

Quinn desvió la mirada con fingido fastidio, "eso lo dices porque eres lesbiana y odias a Noah."

Santana inclinó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró un poco los ojos como si estuviera reflexionando con interés, "quizás…"

"Además antes de hacer cualquier cosa, primero debo hablar con Shelby y asegurarme que está de acuerdo. Recuerda que firmé ese contrato que me prohíbe hablar con Beth hasta que tenga dieciocho."

La modelo golpeó ligeramente a su amiga con el codo, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una media sonrisa lasciva, "tal vez deberías hacer lo mismo que hizo Puck."

"¿Qué?"

"Acostarte con ella," respondió la latina mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de forma insinuante.

Ambas mujeres dejaron escapar una divertida risa que hizo eco en toda la planta alta de la casa, unos segundos después, Quinn frunció la nariz de forma juguetona, "ew, ¡no! Eso sería totalmente extraño y enfermo… acostarme con la madre de mi ex."

Santana se calmó un poco al percatarse de que la rubia, que aún reía junto a ella, había comenzado a superar a Rachel; esa tonta insinuación había sido una prueba para comprobar que tan rápida era la recuperación emocional de su amiga.

"Entonces… ¿te vas?"

Quinn inhaló con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el aliento, "quisiera quedarme unos días más mientras decido qué hacer," su mirada cautivante enfrentó la oscura de su amiga, "y si me permites seguir aquí."

"Desempaca antes de que me arrepienta, _Fabgay_," la latina se puso de pie sólo para dirigirse a la puerta, "¡ah! Y te toca hacer la cena como pago por mis valiosos consejos."

"Sugerir que me acueste con la madre de mi ex es un pésimo consejo," respondió la editora con una sonrisa en los labios.

"No si tomas fotos y se las mandas a dicha ex."

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó Quinn al mismo tiempo que arrojaba una almohada a la dueña de la casa.

"¡Hey! Que tú seas una desalineada no te da el derecho a arruinar mi imagen," Santana volvió a arreglar su cabello para luego deshacerse de las inexistentes arrugas en su falda y blusa de manga larga.

La rubia comenzó a abrir la primera maleta con la intención de desempacar, "ya vete."

"Genial," la voz de Santana se comenzaba a alejar, "ahora me corres de mi propia casa." Quinn negó levemente con la cabeza pero sin dejar de sonreír. "_¡No se te olvide la cena!_" Exclamó una vez más la modelo.

* * *

><p>Santana eligió ir a visitar a Brittany al estudio en donde impartía sus lecciones de baile, era un lugar seguro y neutral pues tenía la certeza de que la otra madre de su hija no se arriesgaría a iniciar otra situación como la del domingo pasado en su lugar de trabajo, en donde quizás había gente que conocía su estatus de casada. Ahora que la mujer pensaba más detalladamente en el asunto, en todos los meses que llevaba en Lima, jamás había puesto un pie en ese estudio de baile… tal vez porque no estaba dispuesta a entrometerse mucho en la vida de su antigua amiga, sólo lo necesario y en lo que concernía a Samantha.<p>

Aparcó la camioneta a una cuadra del lugar pero permaneció dentro de ella por unos minutos, se miró en el espejo retrovisor por pura costumbre; sabía que su maquillaje y peinado estaban perfectos, ni siquiera pudo ver sus ojos pues se escondían tras un par de gafas oscuras estilo aviador color café; por un momento reparó en su atuendo, al parecer había exagerado en su elección porque daba la impresión de que esa visita sería una formalidad más, una visita de negocios.

Santana se obligó a dejar de pensar tanto en su apariencia pues en sus planes no estaba quedarse más de cinco minutos, sólo saludaría, devolvería el sweater, se despediría y partiría, tan fácil como eso, ¿cierto? Cierto.

La morena tomó la prenda y bajó del auto, caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta del estudio el cual constaba de tres niveles, al entrar se topó con la recepción y una chica bastante joven.

"Hola," la chica afroamericana levantó la mirada con aburrimientos, "busco a Brittany Pierce… quiero decir, Abrams," se autocorrigió la latina.

"Oh," la joven pensó por unos segundos antes de responder con una sonrisa, "sí, Brittany se encuentra en el primer piso, sólo sube las escaleras y la encontrarás."

La mirada de Santana observó las escaleras con hesitación, "¿está en clase o algo? No quiero interrumpir."

"No, de hecho hoy llegó más temprano que de costumbre, creo que está haciendo algo de improvisación pero no hay problema en que subas." La chica notó la inseguridad que se apoderaba de la visitante, "¿quieres que te guíe?"

"No, está bien," Santana se quitó las gafas y las colocó en el ángulo del escote de su blusa, "creo que puedo encontrar el camino. Gracias."

La morena subió las escaleras con lentitud, percatándose de inmediato de la música estilo hip-hop que se escuchaba más y más cerca; sus ojos no estaban preparados para ver a Brittany bailar, siempre supo que era excelente en ejecutar los pasos más complicados y locos que pudieran existir, pero verla una vez más luego de casi una década resultó ser una impactante sorpresa.

Se detuvo en la entrada de ese pequeño salón, cuidadosa de que sus tacones no entraran en contacto con la brillante duela para luego perderse en los naturales movimientos que iban en perfecta sincronía con el ritmo de la música. La mente de Santana se perdió en la mujer que tenía en frente, en como su tank top se ceñía a su esbelto torso, prestó especial atención en la delgada capa de sudor que cubría su pecho y brazos; frunció un poco el entrecejo cuando sus ojos notaron los pantalones deportivos holgados que le impedían ver sus poderosas y estéticas piernas. Sin embargo, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa cuando miró el rostro concentrado de su amiga, Brittany era una mujer atractiva pero cuando bailaba, se transformaba en una criatura que sobrepasaba la capacidad del lenguaje humano, porque no existían las palabras que pudieran describir la magnificencia que emanaba de ella cuando ejecutaba esos movimientos. Era arte creado con su solo cuerpo y la pasión de su alma.

"¿San?" La rubia se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la latina a través del espejo.

"Hey," fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la otra mujer cuando Brittany pronunció su apelativo de cariño con tanta dulzura.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" La bailarina abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que su pregunta fue un poco descortés, "no es que no me encante la idea de que me vengas a visitar, es sólo que no estaba preparada y no estoy arreglada y estoy toda sudada y probablemente no huelo del todo bien. Dios debo verme horrible…" Brittany dejó de balbucear al notar la pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba todo el rostro de la madre de su hija, sintió que un acentuado rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, cuello y orejas. No pudo resistir la intensa mirada que Santana le ofrecía, por lo que le dio la espalda con la intención de apagar el stereo y recobrar un poco la compostura.

La morena siguió con la mirada a la rubia, estaba totalmente encantada por la reacción que había provocado en ella. "Vine a devolverte tu sweater y a agradecerte por habérmelo prestado."

Brittany cometió el error de volverse para mirar a la visitante, sintió que las palabras se habían atascado en su garganta cuando sus ojos celestes notaron el atuendo de su amiga que consistía en una ceñidísima falda café que parecía obstaculizar el movimiento de sus bien torneadas piernas. Desde esa distancia pudo ver las sombras de los músculos de las pantorrillas que parecían marcarse gracias a los altos tacones – no pudo evitar recordar que ella, algunos años atrás, tuvo la suerte de tener ese mismo par de piernas alrededor de sus caderas.

Su mirada viajó poco a poco hacia arriba, admirando cada detalle, como el del cinturón que se abrazaba a su cintura y lo bien que le quedaba esa blusa blanca de manga larga que estaba desabotonada lo suficiente para presumir las delicadas curvas de sus pechos y en donde colgaban un par de suertudas gafas oscuras.

"No tienes por qué agradecer," murmuró Brittany cuando recuperó su voz.

Ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, conscientes de la tensión que había surgido entre ellas y que era resultado de una poderosa sensualidad. La rubia se acercó poco a poco, insegura de qué hacer o qué decir, sin embargo, su mirada estaba fija en la de Santana.

"Voy por algo de beber," murmuro la bailarina una vez que redujo su distancia y fue capaz de percibir el dulce aroma del perfume de la modelo, "acompáñame."

Santana no tuvo opción, el magnetismo de Brittany la obligó a seguirla hasta la sala de descanso de los bailarines que estaba al fondo de ese mismo piso. Era un espacio amplio y poseía una mesa con cuatro sillas, su par de sillones, un mini refrigerador y una gaveta que seguramente guardaba vasos y demás.

"Bailas espectacular," dijo la morena sin pensar y absorta en como su amiga bebía su Gatorade, "siempre lo has hecho."

Brittany se alejó la botella de plástico de los labios, la colocó sobre la mesa y se acercó a Santana sonriendo, "gracias." Tomó el sweater que aún tenía la morena en sus manos, sólo para arrojarlo a uno de los sillones, "un día deberías venir a bailar conmigo."

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de la latina. "No lo creo, me vería boba comparada contigo," respondió Santana para luego alejarse de su amiga, tratando de establecer cierta distancia entre ellas y evitando acercarse a cualquiera de los sofás.

Brittany observó con atención el objeto de sus deseos se paseaba con elegancia por toda la habitación; inconscientemente se lamió los labios al ver como sus caderas se contoneaban de una lado a otro y agradeció por un momento la decisión de Santana de darle la espalda porque le dio la oportunidad de ver una parte que de verdad le gustaba admirar.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti."

Esa confesión hizo que la modelo se detuviera, no hubo una reacción inmediata, sólo un silencio que era difícil de interpretar. Santana tragó saliva con dificultad, se sintió hipócrita consigo misma porque sabía la verdadera razón por la cual estaba ahí, sabía la razón por la que había seguido a la otra mujer sin objeción. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban por la anticipación y por la mirada que parecía taladrar su cráneo.

El juego que parecían jugar desde el domingo llegaría a su fin pronto, pero ser haría la difícil por algunos minutos más.

"No creo que sea prudente que hablemos de eso aquí," la voz de la latina era apenas audible gracias al nerviosismo del que era víctima.

Brittany conocía muy bien a la que alguna una vez fue su amante, sabía a la perfección que Santana prefería evitar la confrontación cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos, de sus más íntimos deseos, pero algo le decía que esta situación era distinta. Aún así, se acercó con cautela, no quería ahuyentarla y perder esta oportunidad, estaba consciente de que el sweater era sólo un pretexto – aún cuando Santana se empeñara en no reconocerlo – y la rubia estaba dispuesta a jugar el juego del gato y el ratón con las reglas que su amiga le impusiera, siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de estar cerca de ella como cuando eran adolescentes.

"No te estoy pidiendo que hablemos, San," Brittany tomó la mano de Santana, obligándola sutilmente a volverse y estar frente a frente; sus ojos, maravillados, observaron cómo sus dedos es entrelazaban, sellando silenciosamente un secreto que ambas guardarían.

"Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti," respondió la latina, obteniendo una mirada incrédula de su cómplice. Su mano derecha cubrió la mejilla de la rubia quien de inmediato se inclinó hacia la cálida palma, cerrando sus ojos en el transcurso de esa acción. "Pero…"

"No," interrumpió Brittany, pues no quería escuchar el resto de esa frase, "sólo… no pienses."

Santana poseía un gesto afligido, se notaba sumamente contrariada y preocupada. "No quiero lastimar a nadie," confesó tímidamente y tratando de alejarse de su amiga.

La rubia entendía el dilema en el que se encontraba la mujer frente de ella, sabía que lo que las dos ansiaban era incorrecto, incluso iba en contra de sus propios principios pero estaba desesperada por sentir a Santana, se estaba volviendo loca por la cercanía que compartían y por el deseo que le despertaba. Necesitaba amarla, aún cuando no fuera del todo correspondida.

Esa misma necesidad fue la que la obligó a tomar posesión de las caderas de la modelo, impidiendo que cualquier intento de escape fuera difícil de llevar a cabo; por primera vez en toda su vida sexual, Brittany era la dominante, tenía el poder de hacer lo que quisiere y, al parecer, Santana no se lo impediría. Ambas estaban perdidas en los ojos de la otra, admirando en como su mirada se oscurecía poco a poco por la simple excitación, producto de una muy íntima cercanía. Sin embargo, aún cuando la morena no luchara en contra de sus deseos, tampoco parecía muy receptiva al atrevimiento de la bailarina.

Brittany decidió eliminar la poca distancia que aún existía entre ellas, esperando que con ello Santana cediera y se entregara, pero con cada paso que la rubia daba, la otra mujer retrocedía con uno idéntico. Ambas recuperaron la consciencia del espacio y de las cosas que la rodeaban hasta que el trasero de la latina colisionó con el borde de la mesa, provocando un breve crujido por la fricción de las patas de madera en el suelo.

Los ojos celestes de la rubia miraban absortos los labios de la mujer frente a ella, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y podía sentir su suave respirar en su barbilla. "No tienen por qué enterarse," susurró Brittany, ignorando tajantemente las consecuencias que vendrían con esa decisión e insensible a los sentimientos que sus respectivas parejas pudieran sentir en un futuro.

"Bitt, ¿qué…?" Santana se vio interrumpida por los labios de su amante, callándola deliberadamente, bebiendo en su boca el resto de sus palabras y provocando un respingo sordo por el sorpresivo ataque. Quería batallar en contra de esa osadía, pero su cuerpo fue cediendo casi de inmediato a ese escandaloso beso; sus manos volvieron a actuar de manera automática, recorrieron la longitud de esos blancos brazos que la abrazaban con fuerza y, a diferencia del domingo pasado, esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de recorrerlos sin que una barrera se lo impidiese, de manera que la punta de sus dedos iban dejando finos vellos erizados como prueba de sus casi imperceptibles caricias.

Su caminó encontró el fin una vez que sus dos manos se encontraron en la parte trasera del cuello de su antigua mejor amiga, percatándose que una fina capa de sudor se escondía ahí, podía sentir delgados mechones de cabello húmedos y adheridos en esa zona pero no le importó, se aferró con delicadeza, como si rogara porque ambas permanecieran en esa misma posición.

Luego de un par de eternos minutos, Santana sintió que ese inocente intercambio de besos castos, de caricias de labio a labio, comenzaba a ser insuficiente; su cuerpo vibraba porque el beso fuera profundizado. Esperó a que su compañera se atreviera a dar el siguiente paso, pues ella había sido la que había iniciado esto pero cuando notó que la bailarina parecía bastante satisfecha con esos tiernos besos, la morena no dudó en morder de manera juguetona su labio inferior, obteniendo como premio un gemido casi imperceptible.

Brittany se alejó un poco, sorprendida por ese pequeño mordisco. No pudo evitar recorrer su labio con su lengua, como si en el acto pudiera saborear la esencia de Santana y comprendiendo que esa atractiva mujer había aceptado su sugerencia de no pensar, de simplemente ignorar, de dejarse llevar.

Suspiró entrecortadamente por la satisfacción que experimentaba mientras que su mirada se perdió en el escote de la latina. Su mano derecha dibujó la línea diagonal que formaba el ángulo del escote, cuidando de no tocar nada que no fuera tela hasta que llegó al par de gafas, las cuales prensó y extrajo sólo para colocarlas en alguna parte de la mesa.

Santana se sintió un poco confundida por ese cuidadoso gesto, pero comprendió las intenciones de Brittany cuando sintió su pecho totalmente pegado al suyo, sintió que podía caer sobre la superficie de la mesa en cualquier momento por lo inclinado que estaba su cuerpo pero los brazos fuertes de la rubia la mantenían de pie, al mismo tiempo que sus bocas volvieron a compartir el mismo oxígeno, pero esta vez, un par de vertiginosas lenguas se perdían en un baile que conocían a la perfección.

La temperatura de la habitación comenzaba a incrementarse considerablemente, la bailarina podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía como una intensa emoción recorría cada nervio de su sistema. Sus manos fueron perdiendo timidez, en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo recorrieron hombros, espalda, caderas, sólo para iniciar un camino de regreso; sin embargo, esa fiebre que parecía invadir su cuerpo le había dado el valor suficiente para acariciar el trasero de su amante y provocando que ambas gimieran con sensualidad.

La bailarina aprovechó esa posición para atraer la cadera de Santana aún más a la suya, con el objetivo de que esa atractiva mujer pudiera sentir la excitación que provocaba en su propio cuerpo. Por pura inercia comenzó a girar con agonizante lentitud su cadera, logrando con ello que los brazos de Santana se abrazaran con fuerza a su cuello e imitara ese mismo movimiento. Era difícil resistirse a la situación, Brittany tuvo la necesidad de estar entre sus piernas, de respirar el mismo aire, de fundirse con su Santana o perdería por completo la cordura.

La falta de oxígeno las obligó a separar sus bocas, las altas zapatillas de Santana facilitaron que sus frentes se reclinaran una contra otra; la rubia entreabrió los ojos, topándose con el bello rostro de su nuevamente amante, fijándose en como su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido gracias al incontrolable deseo; el poco aire que circulaba entre ellas era ardiente y sofocante, y el aroma que podía ser percibido en él era una mezcla del perfume de Santana con el de Brittany.

La rubia se sorprendió cuando un audible gemido escapó de sus propios labios cuando sintió las manos de su morena bajo su tank top y, unos segundos más tarde, su cuerpo se sobresaltó involuntariamente a causa del suave trazo vertical de diez uñas sobre su plano abdomen.

Santana sonrió lascivamente, "¿te gusta?" Preguntó al mismo tiempo que repetía la acción pero en sentido contrario, deteniéndose justo debajo de los pechos de la bailarina, obligándose a sí misma a no ir más lejos.

"Sí," susurró Brittany para luego buscar los labios de la latina, quien se alejó juguetonamente, negando el inicio de un nuevo beso. "_Saaan_," lloriqueó la rubia ante esa renuencia.

Santana acarició la punta de la nariz de su amante con la suya antes de ceder al deseo del beso. Una vez que sus labios entraron en contacto por segunda vez, ambas suspiraron con alivio; el beso fue urgente y húmedo, fue perfecto hasta que la bailarina se alejó cuando su mano derecha se tomó la libertad de palpar uno de los senos de su amiga.

Su mirada celeste prestó atención a la sensación del pecho en su palma, "¿te…?" No sabía cómo terminar esa pregunta.

En el rostro de la morena se dibujó una media sonrisa, se sentía ligeramente complacida de que su amiga se hubiera dado cuenta del detalle de su anatomía apenas y su mano se posara sobre ella, "sí, cuando llegué a Nueva York una de las primeras cosas que hice fue quitarme los implantes."

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Brittany con honesta curiosidad y sin dejar de tocar.

Santana se encogió en hombros, "no lo sé, creo que entendí que eran innecesarios."

La rubia se acercó con la única intención de besar la barbilla de su amante una y otra vez, "se veían lindos, pero siempre se verán más sexies así…" sus palabras apenas fueron audibles cuando sus hambrientos labios besaron una y otra vez los de la modelo, "al natural."

Ambas mujeres reiniciaron su beso y el movimiento de sus cuerpos, desesperadas por encontrar satisfacción a sus necesidades carnales, la excitación ya no les permitía seguir con la conversación pues ahora en lo que se concentraban era en saciar su apetito sexual, una reto imposible de lograr por culpa de la estorbosa indumentaria…

"_¡Briiiiitt!_"

La modelo fue quien reaccionó primero, giró un poco el rostro sólo para separar sus hinchados labios de los de la rubia, quien a ciegas buscaba de nueva cuenta esa boca que le encantaba; al no encontrarla, dejó caer una lluvia de pequeños besos sobre la ardiente mejilla de Santana.

"Detente," susurró la morena entre risitas, "alguien te está buscando."

"Ugh…" la rubia de mala gana se alejó de Santana, para luego esbozar ese dulce puchero tan característico de ella.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, la puerta de la habitación se abrió sin advertencia, "hey, Britt tie…" el hombre que acababa de entrar abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido de ver a la mujer que acompañada a su amiga y quien parecía estarse arreglando la falda, "¿Santana?"

"Mike Chang," dijo la modelo sin ninguna señal de júbilo o alegría, "no sé por qué no me sorprende."

Brittany miró a su amiga con una media sonrisa de satisfacción, pues Santana parecía molesta por la interrupción, pero su letargo se vio interrumpido al recordar que su amigo Mike seguía presente, "¿qué sucede, Mike?"

El asiático miró por un par de segundos a su ex compañera a la que no había visto en varios años, salvo en ciertas revistas y anuncio publicitarios. Sabía que estaba en la ciudad, sabía que ahora vivía ahí por su hija, pero no se esperaba verla en su estudio, con Brittany, en una habitación recluida y, al parecer, carente de aliento.

"Uhm… ah cierto," sus ojos rasgados enfrentaron a los de su mejor amiga, comprobando en ese insignificante acto, que ambas mujeres hacían algo que no debían, "la directora de la escuela de Sam está al teléfono. Creo que es algo importante."

"Oh," Brittany miró a la otra madre de su hija, suplicándole de manera silenciosa que esperara por ella. "Gracias, Mike," respondió la bailarina antes de salir de la habitación, dejando solos a Santana y Mike.

La modelo ignoró la presencia del dueño de estudio, después de todo nunca existió mucha comunicación entre ellos. Se limitó a tomar sus gafas y a colocarlas de nueva cuenta en su escote.

"No hagas esto," suplicó el asiático.

Santana lo miró con desdén, pues al parecer muchos se sentían con el derecho de opinar sobre su vida y sus decisiones… además, el hombre había interrumpido algo que de verdad estaba disfrutando. No obstante, la atractiva mujer decidió pasar por alto su intromisión – al menos por ahora.

"Gusto en verte, Chang," dijo con cortesía la latina para luego dirigirse a la recepción.

Los ojos de Brittany se enfrentaron a los de Santana, quien intuyó que algo no andaba del todo bien.

"… sí, gracias por avisarme. Voy para allá," dijo la bailarina antes de colgar el auricular.

"¿Está bien Samantha? ¿Le pasó algo?" Preguntó de inmediato la morena con preocupación.

Brittany se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, "sí, ella está bien pero está en la oficina de la directora. Al parecer inició una pelea y golpeó a uno de sus compañeros."

"¿Te dijeron por qué?" Santana frunció el entrecejo, estaba un poco decepcionada pero, al mismo tiempo, un poco confundida. Conocía bien a su hija y sabía que Samantha no era una niña que le gustara verse inmiscuida en peleas, su carácter no era tan dócil como el de su mamá pero tampoco tan agresivo como el de ella misma.

La bailarina negó con la cabeza, "debo ir ahora a la escuela y ahí me dará los detalles."

"Ok… bien," Santana se colocó los lentes de sol en el rostro para luego sacar las llaves de su auto del bolso, "vámonos, yo voy contigo."

* * *

><p>Brittany se sentía intranquila por la situación, no sabía qué esperar, no podía comprender el comportamiento de su hija. Samantha nunca había mostrado actitudes violentas, sin embargo, no podía estar segura de ello, después de todo, y a causa de su enfermedad, una parte de su infancia había estado plagada de cansancio y pasividad.<p>

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que su mano se entrelazaba con otra más tímida. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su compañera, quien poseía un semblante igual de preocupado pero que intentaba ser disfrazado bajo una actitud de seguridad. "Todo estará bien," susurró la morena cuando ambas llegaron a la recepción de la dirección.

La rubia no respondió, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír débilmente. Su mirada se desvió hacia la secretaria de la directora Peabody, quien parecía estar enfrascada en la pantalla de su computadora.

"Disculpe," la mujer tras el escritorio miró a las recién llegadas, notando en seguida la manera en cómo sus manos estaban unidas, "venimos a buscar a Samantha Pierce-López, la directora nos mandó a llamar."

"Claro," la secretaria se levantó de su lugar y caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta que estaba al fondo de la recepción, "pasen, la directora la… uhm… las está esperando."

El tono que la mujer había usado no le había agradado en absoluto a Santana, era como si las estuviera juzgando de una manera pasiva; sus ojos cafés miraron con agresión a la secretaria, un acto que Brittany notó en seguida y quien sólo apretó la mano de su compañera con afección, dándole a entender que no valía la pena enfadarse por eso.

Ambas mujeres se introdujeron en la oficina de la directora, observando como la mujer de cabello castaño y corto, con algunas canas en los costados, se ponía de pie para recibir a la pareja. Samantha, sentada en una de las sillas se volvió hacia la puerta, su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Santana, pero su sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo cuando observó el rostro serio de la morena, quien negó discretamente con la cabeza.

"Señora Abrams," Laura Peabody saludó con la mano a Brittany, para luego ver a la mujer que la acompañaba, "supongo que usted deber ser la señorita López. Mucho gusto."

La latina tomó la mano de la directora, "uhm… sí, igualmente," respondió la mujer con algo de titubeo en la voz, para luego aclararse la garganta, como si así pudiera deshacerse de la pequeña culpabilidad que crecía por no haber corregido a la directora.

"Por favor, tomen asiento." Brittany y Santana se sentaron a cada lado de su hija, "como le mencioné a la señora Abrams por teléfono, la razón por la que Samantha fue traída aquí fue porque deliberadamente golpeó a uno de sus compañeros. El chico fue llevado a la enfermería, aparentemente y no podemos tolerar este comportamiento, por lo que su hija será suspendida por una semana."

"Entiendo," dijo la rubia con decepción al mismo tiempo que sus ojos miraban a una molesta Samantha.

"Yo no," intervino Santana, "conozco a mi hija y sé que no habría actuado de esa manera sin una razón," la directora estaba a punto de responder, pero la modelo siguió hablando, "no estoy justificando a Samantha pero sé que hay una razón y quiero saber por qué."

La directora Peabody miró a Brittany, como si esperara que interviniera, pero la bailarina – al parecer – también esperaba la historia completa. La castaña suspiró profundamente, "al parecer, el niño estaba molestando a Samantha por tener dos madres…"

"¡No sólo eso!" Interrumpió la niña de pronto, "dijo que su padre le dijo a él que era pecado y que era una enfermedad, que a personas como ustedes no se les debía permitir tener hijos porque nos pueden contagiar de _eso_." La pequeña se veía verdaderamente molesta y perturbada, provocando que una pequeña vena en su sien derecha saltara por la ira, "yo traté de decirle que eso no era cierto y que me dejara en paz, pero no dejaba de molestarme y me enojé mucho cuando Roman dijo que su padre le había dicho que le podía quitar lo lesbiana a mi mami de la forma antigua."

Brittany abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por lo que su hija acababa de comentar, no podía creer que un padre le dijera tales cosas a un niño de nueve años, "Sammy, linda," la rubia se lamió los labios mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija, "ese chico, Roman, ¿te dijo que era esa forma antigua o sabes tú a qué se refería?"

"No," respondió de inmediato la niña al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, "pero aún así no me gusto nada de lo que dijo."

"Señoras, tienen que entender que su hija mandó a un niño a la enfermería con la nariz rota…"

"Usted debe estar bromeando," dijo Santana con algo de ironía en la voz, "lo que trato de entender es por qué mi hija está sentada aquí, suspendida por una semana y el niño que la provocó está de regreso en su casa con una paleta en la mano como premio."

"Señorita López…"

Santana se puso de pie con agresividad, "si usted no lo sabe a eso se le llama hostigamiento y homofobia y yo quiero saber cómo va a castigar el comportamiento de ese mocoso _Ronald_ porque de una vez le advierto que yo no lo quiero ni a él ni a su imbécil padre cerca de mi hija."

Laura Peabody comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa a causa de la actitud de la latina, sus ojos cafés parecían pertenecerle a un asesino, "las políticas de la escuela sólo me permiten castigar la agresión física, nada más," murmuró la mujer con timidez.

"Samantha," los ojos de la modelo miraron a su hija con autoridad, "ve y saca las todas cosas de tu casillero, no olvides nada." La niña no objetó, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina; cuando Santana se cercioró de que la puerta estuviera cerrara continuó, "quiero el expediente de mi hija y que la dé de baja de la escuela."

"¿C-cómo dice?"

"Lo que escuchó, no quiero que mi hija se forme en una escuela que no educa a los niños, que permite la intolerancia y el abuso verbal."

Los ojos de la directora miraron a Brittany, "señora Abrams usted no puede permitir…"

"Ya escuchó a Santana," su dulce voz era firme; a diferencia de la otra joven mujer, la rubia no dejaba que su ira fuera tan evidente, pero compartía el mismo sentimiento, no dejaría que su adorada hija fuera una víctima de la intolerancia y de la ignorancia, "dela de baja ahorita mismo."

Las dos mujeres y la niña abandonaron la escuela sin mirar atrás, sin embargo, un pesado silencio gobernaba su alrededor. Samantha aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido ese día en clase y en la dirección, quizás aún era una niña pero reconocía la injusticia.

Sus ojos verdes miraban a través de la ventanilla de la camioneta de Santana, dándole poca importancia a la nieve que comenzaba a derretirse pero algo llamó su atención, su mirada se desvió hacia la consola del auto en donde vio el tímido movimiento de la mano de su mamá acercarse al asiento del conductor, la punta de sus dedos tocaron la rodilla de su mami quien, sin dejar de ver el camino, tomó la mano de su compañera.

En los labios de Samantha se dibujó una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que volvía a mirar a través de la ventanilla, otorgándole a sus madres un pequeño momento de privacidad…


	23. Sin Vuelta Atrás

**Feliz Navidad a todos. Espero que hayan tenido una excelente noche.**

* * *

><p>La respiración de Brittany era audible gracias al silencio que gobernaba el interior de su auto. Parte de su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo lateral del vehículo, a través del cual se podía ver que su par de ojos azules miraban atentos hacia la entrada del estacionamiento, por el que previamente ella había circulado sin entender del todo bien su acción.<p>

Envuelta por una soledad frustrante, la atractiva rubia trataba de identificar el momento exacto en el que optó por virar el volante hacia el lado contrario al que debía. Recordaba estar conduciendo con dirección a la casa de la familia de Claire, en donde Samantha pasaba el resto de la tarde, pues la transferencia de colegios era un hecho y las niñas habían rogado por una tarde de 'calidad' ahora que su amistad se reduciría en tiempo y se vería desafiada por la distancia. Brittany debía recogerla a las 6:30 en punto para luego llevarla a la casa de su otra madre… la persona que la tenía precisamente en ese estado de continua frustración.

Apenas habían transcurrido un par de días desde su segundo _encuentro_ y Brittany podía asegurar que el calor surgido de esos sensuales besos y caricias aún seguía presente; la sensación era incómoda, casi dolorosa, pero se negaba a desfogar toda su excitación porque quería reservarla para el momento indicado y, si el destino no le ayudaba, entonces Brittany lo buscaría a toda costa. El único detalle que debía procurar era el hecho de que ella no era una mujer sutil o discreta; Artie era la única persona con quien se había aventurado a tener una relación formal, había aprendido cosas importantes de él como, por ejemplo, que el acto sexual debía ser producto de un lazo sentimental bien cimentado y no de la libertina promiscuidad. No obstante, y aún cuando amaba al chico, sus sentimientos por Santana jamás pudieron ser eclipsados por esa supuesta perfecta relación; se había escudado en las absurdas justificaciones que su amiga le decía y en su aparente estupidez para seguir con su relación que finalmente terminó con una silenciosa huída y una increíble gestación.

Los ojos de Brittany se enfocaron en la construcción al otro lado de la calle, la cual ocupaba prácticamente toda la cuadra; era un lugar que parecía elegante en el exterior, ya que las paredes estaban pintadas en un sobrio color arena y, justo frente a la entrada, había una fascinante fuente, en donde todos los hilos de agua nacían en el centro para luego esparcirse hacia todos los extremos de una imaginaria circunferencia. Sin embargo, la rubia sabía lo que sucedía dentro de las paredes de esa distinguida infraestructura, dentro del _Stellar Hotel_.

Ser instructora de baile era el trabajo soñado de Brittany porque incorporaba su inigualable talento, así como la oportunidad de relacionarse con todo tipo de personas – desde niños hasta adultos mayores – y las conversaciones que escuchaba eran tan variadas como las personas que tomaban clase en el estudio. Su última clase del día era dedicada a los alumnos avanzados, chicos y chicas entre 17 y 18 años de edad que frecuentemente hablaban de su situación en casa, deberes de la escuela y, por supuesto, de las relaciones sexuales que podían ser tanto aburridas como excepcionales.

Brittany podía recordar lo que era tener esa edad, las sensaciones que el cuerpo experimentaba cuando el sexo era bueno, cuando la excitación era insoportable, las diferentes posiciones que podían ser llevadas a cabo para que el orgasmo se potencializara… esas tres cosas en conjunto sólo las pudo experimentar con una sola persona, una mujer que le hacía sentir como una adolescente otra vez.

Brittany no tenía la intención de escuchar conversaciones que no le concernían pero la noche anterior, al finalizar su última clase, fue la primera vez que escuchó el nombre del hotel que ahora tenía frente a ella. De acuerdo a uno de sus alumnos, el _Stellar Hotel_ era un novedoso lugar, era costoso pero que valía la pena ser visitado cuando la oportunidad se presentara. La rubia no entendía la emoción por un costoso hotel, sabía que el presupuesto de un chico era limitado, por eso el lugar más popular para tener sexo era la parte trasera de un auto o el motel a las afueras de Lima (en el caso de Brittany y Santana eran sus habitaciones cuando sus padres no estaban). Sin embargo, su duda fue respondida cuando escuchó que ese hotel en específico tenía por objetivo _satisfacer_ a sus clientes y no tenía problema en recibir parejas del mismo sexo. La instructora no tenía idea de qué quería decir la primera parte, pero entendía las dificultades que las personas homosexuales sufrían en esa cuestión gracias a las experiencias que a veces Kurt y Blaine habían expresado en el pasado.

La curiosidad que Brittany había sentido por ese hotel fue olvidada cuando abandonó el estudio cinco minutos después. No obstante, esa tarde mientras conducía, tomó una vía alterna con el único propósito de darle más tiempo a su hija en casa de su mejor amiga y fue cuando vio el nombre del lugar, obligándola a conducir en círculos por algunos minutos antes de decidir aparcar su auto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial que estaba frente al hotel. No había movido ni un músculo desde su llegada hacía veinte minutos, absorta de la cantidad y variedad de parejas que entraban y salían del hotel.

En ese corto lapso de tiempo, la rubia experimentó la contrariedad de si debía irse ahora que podía o si debía entrar sólo para ver que tenía de especial el popular lugar. Sin embargo, su curiosidad y necesidad por encontrar un lugar en donde llevar a cabo sus deseos le hicieron salir del auto, cruzar la calle y entrar al hotel. El interior no era nada fuera de lo común, a la derecha había una pequeña sala de estar con sillones de cuero blanco y un poco más al fondo se podían apreciar cuatro ascensores de puertas cromadas; todas las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas que parecían ser antiguas y contrastaban con la modernidad de la recepción.

"¡Bienvenida!"

Una gentil voz masculina hizo que Brittany saltara involuntariamente, sintiendo como su corazón latía nervioso en contra de su esternón. La mirada de la rubia se volvió hacia su izquierda, notando por primera vez a un elegante y joven hombre tras el mostrador.

"Hola," musitó la bailarina sin saber qué más decir.

El recepcionista la miró intrigado, pero sin dejar de sonreír ya que la actitud de la mujer era algo que jamás había visto con anterioridad. Era notorio que no era una clienta de este o de cualquier otro lugar que ofreciera este tipo de servicios. "¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?"

Brittany miró a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algún pretexto en el aire. "Uhm… yo…" La mirada de la rubia se dirigió a su par de pies mientras su mano izquierda palpaba de arriba abajo su antebrazo derecho.

"¿Está perdida?" Preguntó una vez más el hombre sin perder su tono de cordialidad.

"No," Brittany respiró profundamente antes de acercarse a la recepción, sus ojos azules miraron a los verdes del joven recepcionista, "yo…" la mujer dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada nerviosa, "yo no sé que estoy haciendo."

"Ah," el hombre exclamó, comprendiendo que la potencial clienta era una primeriza en cuanto al servicio que el hotel ofrecía, "¿quiere que le diga qué es lo que la estancia aquí ofrece?"

"Uhm… sí, seguro."

"Muy bien," el recepcionista extrajo del mostrador una pequeña hoja con varios números, "tenemos varias tarifas, dependiendo de lo que usted quiera o necesite. La tarifa más baja es la habitación estándar, usted sabe la cama, equipo de sonido, televisión…"

"¿_Pole dance_?" Brittany interrumpió al joven hombre cuando su mirada se enfocó en ese detalle, "¿hay _strippers_ aquí?"

El recepcionista comenzó a reír al notar que la mujer frente a él no tenía idea de qué clase de lugar era el _Stellar Hotel_, "no señorita, en el hotel no hay _strippers_, pero esa es alcoba en específico se asemeja a un club de esa clase – usted sabe, las luces de neón, un tubo para _pole dance _frente a la cama…"

"Eso suena divertido," dijo la bailarina más para sí misma que para el recepcionista al mismo tiempo que sus ojos volvían a la hoja con los detalles de todas las habitaciones, en donde pudo leer cama de agua, baño turco, _the roman suite_, sueño egipcio, entre otras cosas, además del costo de cada habitación que en efecto, y como había dicho su alumno, era bastante costoso.

"Todas la habitaciones tienen jacuzzi, claro que el tamaño de éste depende de la habitación que elija; se les exige a todos los clientes usar condón si es que llegan a tener relaciones en él por eso cada habitación tiene una cantidad considerable de preservativos. El mini-bar tiene un costo extra en treinta dólares y…"

"Este lugar es el paraíso del sexo." Brittany no había puesto atención a los detalles que el recepcionista le había comentado porque la cantidad de habitaciones en ese hotel parecían cumplir las fantasías de los clientes (además, ella no tenía la necesidad de usar condón por obvias razones).

El hombre tras el mostrador comenzó a reír ante la ocurrencia de la rubia, "sí, es básicamente lo que el _Stellar Hotel _ofrece: hacer realidad todas sus fantasías."

"¿Y estos precios son por sólo una hora?" Brittany había perdido la timidez con la que había entrado hacía algunos minutos, ahora estaba escandalizada por las tarifas de las habitaciones menos costosas.

"No, usted y su novio pueden salir a comer o divertirse y si desean volver, la habitación es suya por el resto del día. La entrega de la llave electrónica es a la 1pm del siguiente día, en caso de que decida pasar la noche aquí." El recepcionista miró a Brittany con una media sonrisa, "¿qué dice? ¿Se anima a hacer una reservación?"

Brittany se mordió el labio inferior con nervosismo pues una acentuada incertidumbre la invadía. No tenía problema en reservar una habitación en un hotel que se dedicaba a promover fantasías sexuales o en gastar una suma de dinero que bien podía ser utilizada en otras cosas más esenciales, sino que su corazón estaba involucrado en esta situación, porque si Santana se llegara a reusar, entonces por fin sabría que ya no había futuro para ellas.

Era un pensamiento paranoico, la rubia estaba consciente de eso, pero era inevitable no pensar en ello ya que una cosa era compartir besos y otra era compartir una cama. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

Sus ojos azules miraron al recepcionista para luego asentir con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible.

"¡Excelente!" El hombre de ojos verdes caminó hacia la computadora que estaba al otro lado del mostrador, "puedo asegurarle que no se arrepentirá de esta decisión. ¿A nombre de quién hago la reservación?"

"Brittany A… uhm…" La bailarina cerró la boca antes de que la costumbre le hiciera pronunciar el resto de su apellido de casada, cada detalle era importante porque en ellos le demostraba a su amante que, aún cuando ante la ley fuera mujer de Artie, en la realidad deseaba ser solamente de Santana. "Pierce, a nombre de Brittany Pierce."

El sonido de los dedos del recepcionista sobre las teclas fue lo único que se escuchó por unos cuantos segundos, "¿ya eligió la habitación que desea ocupar?"

La rubia observó la cantidad de habitaciones que ofrecía el hotel, una más intrigante que la anterior, desafortunadamente, por una parte, su situación económica no era tan permisible como la de Santana y, por otra, arriesgarse a elegir una alcoba más aventurara podía asustar a la morena. Esa razón fue la que hizo que su dedo índice señalara, sobre la hoja de papel, la habitación estándar.

El joven no pudo evitar notar que la actitud de la cliente volvía a ser reservado, como si estuviera dudando. "¿Señorita Pierce?" Brittany levantó la mirada al escuchar su apellido de soltera, "¿está segura de querer hacer esto? Puedo asegurarle que esto es perfectamente normal y todo tipo de personas visitan el hotel, pero si desea pensarlo un poco más o hablarlo con su novio…"

La rubia sonrió genuinamente por primera vez desde que puso un pie en este lugar, la atención del empleado le hacía sentirse relajada, además de que le parecía divertido que siguiera mencionando a un inexistente novio. "Estoy segura de querer hacer esto, pero no sé si la _chica_ que quiero esté cómoda con otro tipo de habitación."

"Oh," las mejillas del recepcionista se ruborizaron instantáneamente a causa de la vergüenza, una de las políticas del hotel era no cuestionar las orientaciones sexuales de los clientes, pero al ver a esa mujer, nunca pasó por su mente que fuera gay. "En ese caso," el joven rotó el monitor de la computadora hacia Brittany, "esta es su reservación, su habitación será la 306 y aquí están las especificaciones."

Los ojos azules de la mujer observaron la pantalla. "¿La reservación también puede llevar el nombre de mi acompañante? No vamos a llegar juntas y en caso de que llegue primero pues…" la bailarina se encogió en hombros, "sólo no quiero que ella espere aquí."

"Claro, no hay problema," dijo el recepcionista al mismo tiempo que volvía a girar la pantalla, "¿Puede decirme el nombre de su acompañante, por favor?"

"Santana López," respondió Brittany para luego extenderle al hombre frente a ella su tarjeta de crédito.

* * *

><p>Brittany sabía que era inapropiado, sabía que podía causar suspicacia, sabía que no era el momento ni lugar indicados para parecer una tonta enamorada; sin embargo, le resultaba imposible no perderse en el oscuro cabello de Santana que caía en ondas sobre sus hombros, en sus ojos cafés que parecían poseer un brillo cálido cada vez que miraban a su hija o en la pequeña y sutil sonrisa que le ofrecía a la rubia cuando sus miradas se cruzaban; se sentía hipnotizada por su voz de sirena, la cual parecía enmudecer todo a su alrededor…<p>

"¿Señora Abrams?"

Esa extraña voz se escuchaba lejana, como un eco distante, y no tenía el poder necesario para despertar a Brittany de su sueño diurno…

"¿Brittany?" Los ojos azules de la mujer se enfocaron en Santana, quien la miraba de manera nerviosa, "¿te encuentras bien?"

"Eh… yo…" La rubia se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar hacia la mujer que se encontraba al frente, quien la observaba con paciencia. Estos estados de ausencia comenzaban a ser cada vez más frecuentes y, a causa de ello, se había perdido la mitad de la charla que Bárbara Moore, la directora del instituto Crawford Country Day, les había solicitado antes de que Samantha asistiera a su primera clase del día. "Disculpe, me distraje por un minuto."

"No se preocupe," dijo la directora con una amable sonrisa, "como le decía a la señora Fields-López, es muy difícil que este colegio acepte alumnas a mitad de año, pero hemos revisado el expediente de Samantha y debo confesarles que nos ha sorprendido su excelente desempeño escolar aún cuando tuvo que enfrentar algo tan terrible como una enfermedad crónica." Bárbara cerró el expediente de Samantha con suma cautela, "su hija es una niña talentosa y estoy segura que se sentirá cómoda en Crawford."

Brittany sonrió orgullosa para luego acariciar con afección el cabello de Samantha, quien se encontraba sentada en medio de sus dos madres. "¿Qué hay de sus clases?"

"¿A qué se refiere?" Preguntó Bárbara con un poco de confusión.

"Bueno… Sammy se aburría en sus clases anteriores y su maestra me decía que era porque ella está ligeramente por encima de sus compañeros." Brittany miró hacia su derecha, miró a Santana como si estuviera buscando su aprobación para seguir con la conversación, pero lo único que pudo ver en la sonrisa de su compañera era apoyo incondicional. "A San y a mí nos gustaría que nuestra hija se sienta un poco más… uhm…"

"¿Desafiada?" Sugirió la morena al notar la dificultad de la bailarina por encontrar la palabra indicada.

"¡Sí, eso! Desafiada… eso es bueno, ¿no?"

"Absolutamente. Sin embargo, no consideramos que sea bueno adelantar a Samantha de año." Bárbara observó que las dos mujeres frente a ella esperaban una explicación mucho más detallada, "no me malinterpreten, como les digo, sabemos que su hija posee el conocimiento necesario pero Crawford es una colegio exclusivamente femenino. Como ustedes saben, el desarrollo en las niñas es mucho más dinámico que el de los varones y es aún mayor cuando la educación es abierta y sin tabúes." La mujer se recargó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria, "un año más adelante sería exponer a Samantha a un grupo de niñas que ya experimentan otro tipo de situaciones, la adaptación sería un poco más complicada; psicológicamente hablando, sería obligarla a madurar a un ritmo mucho más acelerado."

"¿Entonces qué?" Se apresuró a preguntar Santana, logrando que su voz se escuchara más severa de lo que pretendía, "¿nuestra hija está condenada a limitar su intelecto?"

La directora se sintió sorprendida por la actitud de la mujer, su vehemencia indicaba que se preocupaba profundamente por su hija, "entiendo su inquietud señoras y puedo asegurarles que Samantha encontrará los desafíos que estimulen sus talentos. Contamos con clases y asesorías extras personalizadas, sabemos que la educación estandarizada no es la mejor y en Crawford nos preocupamos por los avances académicos de cada alumna a nivel individual, desde que ingresa hasta que se gradúa de la preparatoria."

"Y…" Brittany se sintió algo incómoda antes de preguntar, "¿qué hay del _bullying_?"

"Está estrictamente prohibido," dijo tajantemente la directora; su expresión se transformó de una cordial a una severa, "las políticas de esta escuela no permiten las agresiones físicas ni verbales entre estudiantes. En caso de que se llegue a presentar una actitud de este tipo, se requerirá la presencia de ambos padres, quienes deberán responder por los actos de la alumna agresora y, dependiendo del grado de la agresión, se le suspenderá o expulsará."

"Eso es un alivio," dijo Santana al mismo tiempo que se relajaba en su asiento.

"¿Tienen alguna otra duda?" Las otras dos mujeres se miraron por un breve momento antes de negar con la cabeza. "En ese caso," Bárbara tomó un par de hojas de papel que le extendió a Samantha, "este es tu horario, en donde también encontrarás el número de tu casillero y la combinación. La segunda hoja es la lista de las actividades extracurriculares, tienes hasta mañana para elegir solamente dos. ¿De acuerdo?"

La niña observó la extensa lista con actividades de todo tipo, "son muchas, no sé qué elegiré."

"Bueno, esta charla creo que se ha extendido más de lo debido," la directora se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta de cristal desde donde se podía ver los pasillos del plantel, "¿quieres que te escolte hasta tu salón?"

Samantha miró a sus dos madres con un poco de inquietud, "uhm… seguro, sí."

"Muy bien, te daré un par de minutos para que te despidas."

Brittany se arrodilló frente a su hija mientras que Santana le ayudaba a colocarse la mochila.

"¿Estás nerviosa?" Preguntó la rubia al mismo tiempo que inspeccionaba la apariencia de Samantha, desde la banda azul oscuro que adornaba su cabello, hasta los zapatos escolares que eran parte del uniforme.

"Nunca es bueno ser la nueva," murmuró la niña, asegurándose de que la directora no la escuchara, "además este uniforme es incómodo," sus delgadas manos plancharon la superficie de la falda a cuadros, una acción que había copiado inconscientemente de la latina.

"Todo saldrá bien y si no, llámanos," Santana colocó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su hija, obligándola a acercarse a su costado sólo para plantar un beso sobre en su cabeza.

"Te amamos," añadió la rubia antes de besar la mejilla de Samantha.

"Y yo a ustedes." La niña se alejó de sus madres con valor, "ya estoy lista."

Bárbara sonrió, "fue un gusto hablar con ustedes," dijo la mujer a manera de despedida antes de dirigirse hacia el salón del cuarto grado.

Samantha caminó junto a la directora en silencio, el temor de no ser aceptada era latente, se sentía sola porque su mejor amiga no estaba con ella, se sentía desprotegida y vulnerable, pero eso jamás se lo diría a sus madres…

"No debes preocuparte," la directora miró a la niña con empatía, "los cambios siempre son difíciles pero ya verás, pronto tendrás amigas." Antes de que la castaña pudiera responder, Bárbara se había detenido frente al que sería su salón por el resto del año escolar. "¿Estás lista?"

La castaña apretó los tirantes de su mochila y respiró profundamente, "eso creo."

La directora tocó tres veces la puerta antes de abrirla. "Señorita O'Neill, ¿me permite un segundo?"

"Por supuesto, niñas por favor presten atención."

Bárbara abrió aún más la puerta, invitando a que Samantha entrara al salón sólo para enfrentarse a dos docenas de miradas que parecían enfocarse intensamente en su persona. La nueva alumna se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia una mujer pelirroja, evitando mirar a las que ahora eran sus compañeras.

"Señorita O'Neill, chicas…" Bárbara colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Samantha, "les presentó a Samantha, la nueva alumna de Crawford Country Day. Espero la reciban como se debe y la traten con amabilidad. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí, directora Moore," dijo todo el salón en coro.

Bárbara dirigió su mirada hacia la maestra del cuarto año, "confío en que la harás sentir bienvenida y disculpa la interrupción."

"No hay cuidado," dijo Selene O'Neill seguida por la despedida en coro en las alumnas cuando observaron que la directora se retiraba. "Muy bien, Samantha, ¿por qué no nos dices algo de ti?"

La castaña miró a su nueva maestra con unos ojos que se asemejaban a los de un venado cegado por las luces de un auto. Sin embargo, la amigable sonrisa de la maestra le otorgó un poco de confianza… aunque ser la nueva seguía siendo lo más incómodo que una niña de diez años podía experimentar.

"Uhm…" Samantha miró hacia el frente, nunca había visto a tantas niñas en un mismo salón y por un segundo pensó en Claire y en que quizás ella se sentiría más cómoda si estuviera en su lugar. "Mi nombre es Samantha Pierce-López, tengo diez años… uhm, tengo un gato y un perro, me gusta bailar, ir al cine y… no sé," la niña se encogió en hombros al mismo tiempo que miraba a su maestra, "creo que es todo."

"Muy bien y pues bienvenida, Sam." La pelirroja colocó su mano en la parte superior de la espalda de la nueva alumna, invitándola a caminar hacia el que sería su asiento, justo en el centro del aula, "justo estábamos viendo multiplicaciones con números largos," Samantha colocó su mochila en el respaldo de su silla antes de tomar asiento, "tus libros están dentro del escritorio, estamos en la página 63."

Selene se alejó con dirección al pizarrón, siguiendo con la clase del día mientras que la niña buscaba la página indicada, ignorando algunas miradas de las compañeras que tenía más cerca. La lección parecía poco complicada por lo que comenzó a contestar los ejercicios de su libro.

"¿Por qué tienes dos apellidos?"

Esas palabras fueron dichas mediante un susurro, pero aún así captaron la atención de Samantha, obligándola a mirar hacia su izquierda. En el escritorio de junto, una niña rubia de ojos avellanados la miraba con interés.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó la castaña, sintiéndose desorientada, ya que era la primera vez que alguien cuestionaba su nombre.

"Dije, ¿por qué tienes dos apellidos? Eso no es común, al menos no en este…"

"¡Elizabeth Corcoran!" Las dos niñas miraron hacia el frente, sorprendidas por la voz inquisitiva de la maestra, "no distraigas a Samantha y pon atención."

La niña giró los ojos con fastidio, "sí señorita O'Neill," respondió antes de redirigir su mirada hacia su libro.

Samantha se aseguró de que la profesora se volviera hacia el pizarrón, dándoles la espalda y la oportunidad de seguir hablando. "Tengo dos mamás," susurró la castaña a la tal Elizabeth, quien la miró inmediatamente, sorprendida de que la 'nueva' desafiara el regaño de la maestra, aunque fuera de una manera sutil.

"¿De verdad?" Sus ojos avellanados miraron discretamente al frente, "¿te adoptaron o algo así?"

La castaña frunció un poco el ceño, "no, son mis verdaderas mamás."

"Oh," fue lo único que dijo Elizabeth mientras una extraña sombra oscurecía sus curiosos ojos, los que por alguna razón, le parecieron muy familiares a Samantha.

"Pero mi papá me adoptó," añadió de inmediato la nueva alumna, esperando no perder la oportunidad de hacer una nueva amiga y logrando ganar otra vez la atención de su rubia compañera, "bueno, es mi padrastro, pero me adoptó desde que era bebé… pero no uso su apellido."

"Eso es genial," dijo la otra niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Elizabeth," la señorita O'Neill usó una voz de advertencia.

"Lo siento," la rubia se disculpó pero esta vez no parecía molesta por la llamada de atención, "por cierto, soy Beth."

La castaña esbozó una media sonrisa, "y yo Sam."

* * *

><p>El trayecto a la casa de Brittany había resultado ser más silencioso de lo que Santana había imaginado. La sensación que experimentaba al ver a su compañera con discreción cuando el tránsito lo permitía, le hacía pensar que la relación entre ellas quizás había empeorado a partir de lo sucedido en el estudio de baile hacía algunos cuantos días. Sin embargo, esa suposición parecía ser absurda ahora que pensaba en ella, porque fue Brittany la que había iniciado ambos encuentros, y en ellos, siempre se notó segura de sus acciones y de sus deseos… Santana podía verlo en sus ojos.<p>

No tenía sentido el actual comportamiento de Brittany, la ausencia que todo su cuerpo reflejaba producía una acentuada agonía en el pecho de Santana; quería darle el tiempo necesario para que expresara todos los pensamientos que ahora nublaban ese par de ojos azules que siempre hipnotizaban a la morena; quería que la obligara a hablar de lo sucedido; quería… Santana suspiró con pesadez porque lo único que quería era que la mujer a su lado la mirara como ya era su costumbre.

Pero no tenía el valor para decirle todo eso a la rubia porque eso significaría que la naturaleza de su relación – cualquiera que fuese – alcanzaría un nivel de intimidad sentimental, una intimidad que sólo compartía con su esposa…

_Emily_, pensó Santana con un dejo de culpabilidad, la mujer que le había otorgado su plena confianza y a quien, a las primeras de cambio, había traicionado sin siquiera dudarlo. La latina estaba confundida, ese era un hecho, quería encontrar las respuestas que explicaran su comportamiento, porque estaba segura de amar a Emily pero _Brittany_… Brittany era especial en su vida, poseía un magnetismo al que Santana no se podía resistir, era diferente a todas las personas con las que se había relacionado. Esa rubia parecía poseer todas las cualidades que atraían a la latina, además de una química y compatibilidad innegables.

Siempre compartieron una conexión peculiar, era como si ambas tuvieran la capacidad de entrar en la mente de la otra y detectar los estados de ánimo, sus perturbaciones y preocupaciones; eran como si su existencia fuera una perfecta máquina, en exacta sincronía y, aún cuando Santana no lo quisiera admitir porque aún no estaba lista para hacerlo, ninguna de las dos funcionaba sin la otra, subsistían y podían aparentar, pero siempre estarían incompletas.

La modelo aparcó el auto frente a la casa de su amiga, para luego apagar el motor, fue en ese momento que Brittany reaccionó, sorprendida del lugar en el que ahora se encontraba; miró hacia todas direcciones como si tratara de asegurarse a sí misma de que ahora se encontraba en casa, mientras que Santana seguía mirando hacia el frente, notando la tranquilidad de la calle que seguramente se debía a la hora – nueve menos un cuarto, los niños en la escuela, los padres en el trabajo, las amas de casa charlando con amigas o haciendo las compras.

_Estoy retrasada_, pensó la modelo al notar la hora. Había quedado con Hanna de ver la posibilidad de contratar más modelos y empezar a colocarlas en proyectos más grandes e importantes.

Sin embargo, Brittany seguía en el auto y ahora la observaba con intensidad… Santana conocía esa mirada, la había visto con anterioridad cuando la rubia le había pedido buscar ayuda para su complicada relación… un par de días después de eso, Santana le había declarado su amor a su mejor amiga sólo para ser rechazada.

Su deseo por escapar se hizo realidad unas semanas luego del doloroso rechazo.

"¿Por qué me miras así?" Preguntó la morena; su rostro se volvió un poco hacia su derecha pero no se atrevió a ver a la otra mujer.

"Necesitamos hablar." La voz de la bailarina era suave, su tono estaba plagado de dulzura y titubeo.

"¿Ahora sí quieres hablar?" Santana encontró el valor para ver a su amiga, enfrentó ese par de ojos azules que le hacían temblar. Sentía que su rostro estaba endurecido por la severidad que quería mostrar. "Porque hasta hace unos minutos parecías perfectamente tranquila con tu silencio."

Brittany frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que inclinaba el rostro, "¿estás enfadada conmigo?"

"No estoy enfadada…"

"Entonces, ¿por qué me hablas así?" Cuestionó de inmediato la bailarina.

Santana trató de parecer relajada, "así hablo y tú lo sabes."

"Sí, pero nunca usas ese tono conmigo a menos que estés enfadada."

"¡No estoy enfadada!"

"¡Ahí está otra vez!" Brittany se irguió en su asiento sólo para poder señalar a la morena con su dedo índice, acusándola físicamente de su rotunda mentira, "¡estás enfadada y no me quieres decir por qué!"

"¡Bueno, tal vez estoy enfadada porque no me quieres decir por qué me estás ignorando deliberadamente!"

El interior de la camioneta era extenso y permitía una mejor movilidad, por lo que Brittany se reacomodó en su asiento; su costado izquierdo se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón, logrando que la parte superior de su cuerpo estuviera de frente a la conductora. "No fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera," se disculpó la rubia con timidez.

Santana suspiró fatigada, "no tiene importancia."

"Claro que tiene importancia," dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que su mano izquierda acariciaba el hombro de la latina, para luego viajar hasta la parte trasera su cuello, sólo para atestiguar con la punta de sus dedos la manera en cómo la piel de su amiga se erizaba por esa inocente fricción. "No quiero que te sientas de esa manera conmigo."

La modelo se dio la oportunidad de disfrutar de las caricias que los dedos de Brittany ejercían sobre una de las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo, haciendo que los delgados cabellos que ahí residían se enredaran holgadamente alrededor de la punta de sus dedos. "Es difícil no sentirme así cuando no sé en qué piensas," murmuró Santana.

Brittany dejó escapar una ligera carcajada que sólo logró que la otra mujer frunciera el ceño, "pero tú siempre sabes en qué pienso."

"Eso… eso era antes, ahora…"

"Sigue siendo igual," susurró la rubia, quien detuvo sus caricias sólo para ejercer un poco de fuerza, obligando a su compañera a acercarse a su rostro. "Pero si quieres que te diga en qué estaba pensando… en qué estoy pensando, la respuesta eres tú," los ojos de ambas mujeres estaban enganchados, incapaces de parpadear, "sólo puedo pensar en ti, no dejo de pensar en ti."

Santana tragó saliva con dificultad, la cercanía que ahora compartía con Brittany estaba nublando sus sentidos, le impedía escuchar la voz de la razón que le advertía lo expuestas que estaban en ese lugar, frente a la casa que Brittany compartía con su esposo, rodeada de vecinos y… y… "¿Vas a besarme ahora?"

Brittany sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar la desafiante pregunta, al mismo tiempo que eliminaba la escasa proximidad que aún las dividía e iniciando así un ansiado beso que se diferenciaba de los anteriores, ya que éste no poseía urgencia; se asemejaba a un primer beso, era de reconocimiento, de autoexploración; sin embargo, la familiaridad estaba presente, sabían cómo mover los labios, sabían cuál era la posición perfecta para sentir con mayor intensidad y, aún así, no dejaba de ser inocente.

Las mujeres se alejaron un poco, sólo para poder ver las emociones reflejadas en sus rostros. Ambas sonreían como un par de niñas en Navidad, un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas haciendo de la escena una imagen tímida y casi inocente, y antes de que Santana pudiera decir algo, Brittany volvió a atacarla con su boca, demostrándole a su amante el deseo que despertaba en ella.

Esta vez, el beso fue más agresivo, sus labios estaban separados por la falta de aire pero también era una abierta invitación para Brittany, quien deslizó su lengua con destreza, buscando la de su amante y provocando un gemido que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. La satisfacción de poder probar los labios de Santana era inconmensurable, quería tocarla, quería sentirla, quería poseerla en todas las formas existentes.

Ahora fue el turno de la rubia en suspirar sensualmente, todos esos deseos comenzaban a producir algo en su cuerpo, podía sentir el calor de la excitación en toda su piel y un delicioso palpitar en su entrepierna. Necesitaba más que un beso, su mano seguía aferrada al cuello de Santana y la otra comenzaba a acariciar su tenso abdomen, para luego dirigirse hacia su cintura.

La extraña posición en la que los cuerpos de ambas se encontraban comenzaba a ser incómoda, Santana no podía girar más su cuello y las piernas de Brittany comenzaban a entumirse. Esa fue la principal causa que hizo que las amantes se separaran y sus mentes recobraran consciencia; estar besándose en frente de la casa de la rubia era un acto cínico y desvergonzado, se habían arriesgado a que alguien las viera a plena luz del día…

"¿Britt?" Masculló Santana aún con los labios adheridos a los de la bailarina.

"Mmm," murmuró la rubia, aún empeñada en seguir con el beso, esforzándose por recuperar ese excitante momento.

Los dedos de Santana acariciaron la línea de la mandíbula de Brittany con ternura, para luego obligarla a alejarse; sus ojos oscuros miraron por un breve instante los labios de su amiga, ligeramente abultados por el urgente beso; pasó su pulgar a lo largo del contorno del labio inferior, sólo para remover los remanentes del labial que la modelo usaba.

"No podemos hacer esto aquí," murmuró Santana cuando su mirada enfrentó la de su amante, observando que sus ojos azules estaban ensombrecidos por el deseo que ambas compartían.

"Lo sé," Brittany bajó la mirada, mientras que su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo de la latina, "de eso quería hablarte."

Santana sintió, una vez más, esa incertidumbre que tanto le perturbaba. Ver el nerviosismo de la rubia no ayudaba a menguar esa sensación, sino todo lo contrario. ¿Qué querría decirle? Acaso… ¿acaso se estaba arrepintiendo? ¿Acaso querría detener esto antes de llegar más lejos?

La modelo sintió un nudo en la garganta, "¿acerca de qué?"

Brittany se reacomodó en su asiento, alejándose completamente de su amiga; se mordió el labio inferior mientras extraía del bolsillo de sus jeans una tarjeta. Sus ojos azules observaron el objeto por algunos segundos, "de verdad quiero estar contigo…"

Santana observó con detenimiento a la bailarina confundida por esas palabras, ya que podían significar muchas cosas. Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando Brittany le ofreció la tarjeta.

_Stellar Hotel_. Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que esa era una proposición… una proposición para estar juntas en un lugar que no cuestionaría la naturaleza de su relación.

_Brittany quiere tener sexo_. Santana se sintió un poco ofendida por lo que no pudo evitar preguntar con amargura, "¿esto es todo lo que quieres de mí?"

Los ojos de la rubia se notaban contrariados, como si quisiera responder a esa pregunta con honestidad. "¿Puedes darme más?"

"No." La latina bajó la mirada, inconsciente de lo decepcionada que se había escuchado su respuesta. Sus ojos cafés leían una y otra vez la dirección que se encontraba en la tarjeta, la memorizó casi de inmediato sin saber por qué. "No sé si estoy lista para…"

"¿Es demasiado?" La voz de Brittany se escuchaba pequeña y titubeante, el temor que sentía por una respuesta negativa era evidente, "no quiero presionarte."

Santana recordó su encuentro en el estudio de baile. La intensidad que había experimentado en ese momento era incomparable, nadie – _absolutamente nadie_ – había logrado producir tanta emoción, la sensualidad del momento había sido perfecta y, de no haber sido por Mike Chang, Santana estaba segura de que ella y Brittany habrían terminado teniendo intimidad en ese mismo lugar, en la superficie de esa mesa. Así que no, no era demasiado.

Pero una cosa es hacer las cosas bajo la influencia de la pasión y otra muy diferente hablar con raciocinio acerca del tema.

"Britt, si esto no funciona, si al final nos arrepentimos…" la morena tragó saliva con dificultad, "todo se va a estropear entre nosotras."

Brittany se sintió un poco dichosa de saber que su amiga tenía miedo de perderla y no precisamente como la madre de su hija. El sexo ya había representado ser un obstáculo en la relación de ambas, las había separado en cierto momento; no obstante, la bailarina sabía que ese mismo obstáculo ahora podía reconectarlas por completo.

Brittany no tenía miedo de que el sexo las separara; de lo que de verdad tenía miedo era que una vez que lo hicieran, fuera incapaz de renunciar a ella.

"Nada se va a estropear, San." La rubia acarició la punta de un mechón oscuro, "ahí te voy a estar esperando mañana y no te preocupes, no pasa nada si no vas."

"¿Y-ya reservaste?" Balbuceó Santana, incrédula de que su amante ya hubiera preparado todo para un encuentro que quizás no era del todo un hecho.

Brittany asintió rápidamente con la cabeza, "el número de habitación está al reverso de la tarjeta, sólo debes pedir la llave en la recepción con tu nombre." La bailarina se acercó a la modelo sólo para plantar un beso en su mejilla y susurrarle en el oído, "quiero estar contigo toda la mañana."

El cálido aliento de la rubia en su sensible oreja provocó que toda la piel de Santana se erizara, al mismo tiempo que le hacía considerar seriamente su asistencia. Un sinfín de imágenes pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna de ellas podían compararse con la realidad que le esperaba.

Sus breves fantasías le impidieron ver cómo Brittany abría la puerta de la camioneta, pero despertó de su sueño cuando sintió la cálida mano de su amiga sobre la suya. Los ojos de ambas se engancharon por un par de segundos, pero fue la rubia quien rompió con la tensión que comenzaba a nacer entre ellas.

"Te voy a estar esperando," dijo Brittany antes de salir del vehículo.

Santana observó cómo su amante se alejaba de ella para entrar en la casa que compartía con un hombre que al parecer no amaba; quedó prendada de su caminar, del movimiento de sus caderas y de la manera en cómo el sol iluminaba su rubio cabello…

La morena sintió cómo sus dedos ansiaban perderse y enredarse en esos largos mechones. La pregunta era: ¿Se atrevería?

* * *

><p>"<em>Wow… no sé si sea la mala calidad de mi cámara, pero te ves bien, Quinn.<em>"

La rubia de cabello corto giró los ojos de manera juguetona. No era la primera vez que platicaba con Florencia, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía a través de Skype desde que dejó San Francisco; era relajante poder ver sus facciones porque la hispana poseía un hermoso y expresivo rostro, todos sus sentimientos podían verse reflejados en él, a diferencia de Quinn, quien siempre trataba de mantenerse estoica y encerrar todos sus sentimientos en la parte más alejada de su mente.

"¿Qué puedo decir? La vida en Lima no es tan horrenda como lo recordaba."

Quinn podía observar que su amiga se encontraba sentada en su pequeño comedor, con la ventana a sus espaldas la cual mostraba el atardecer en la ciudad, un panorama muy diferente al de Ohio en donde ya había caído la noche desde hacía algunas horas.

"_Me alegro que las cosas en casa y con tu mamá marchen bien_."

"Sí, acerca de eso…" la rubia bajó la mirada hacía su teclado, observando que algunas de las teclas ya estaban desgastadas. "No estoy viviendo con mi madre. Tenía que salir de esa casa, mi hermana se divorció y regresó a Lima con sus hiperactivos hijos. No podía trabajar ahí y el escándalo me estaba volviendo loca."

Florencia enarcó una ceja, sus ojos oscuros eran inquisitivos y eso era una señal de la preocupación que comenzaba a experimentar. Quinn se había reservado ese detalle en todas sus charlas telefónicas porque no consideraba que fuera importante el hecho de si vivía con Judy o con otra persona.

"_Por favor dime que no estás viviendo con alguna chica que apenas conoces._"

La editora esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acomodaba uno de sus mechones tras de su oreja. "Su nombre es Santana…"

"_¡Quinn!_" Florencia gritó con exasperación para luego dejar escapar un suspiro de frustración, _"¿acaso no te das cuenta de que pones en peligro tu propia seguridad cuando haces esas cosas con personas que apenas conoces?_"

"Relájate Flor," la rubia dejó escapar una ligera carcajada al ver la reacción de su reciente amiga, quien no tenía idea de muchos detalles de su vida. Era difícil abrirse sentimentalmente a personas que apenas conocía, pero la preocupación y los consejos que Florencia le ofrecía a Quinn le comunicaban que era seguro confiar en ella. "Santana es una antigua amiga mía, la conozco desde que éramos niñas y me ofreció su casa cuando le conté de mi situación. Además está casada y tiene una hija."

"_¿Y su esposo está tranquilo de que vivas ahí?_" La hispana frunció el ceño. "_Muchos hombres no se sienten muy seguros cuando sus esposas están cerca de una lesbiana. Es territorialidad Quinn, todo mundo lo sabe._"

"Cierto, se me olvidaba decirte, Santana es lesbiana y antes de que me digas cualquier cosa, su esposa estuvo de acuerdo, ¿ok? Aunque tengo la ligera sensación de que aceptó para sentirse un poco más segura."

"_¿A qué te refieres?_"

Quinn permaneció en silencio por un breve momento, ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos y sospechas. Conocía muy bien a su mejor amiga y, por ende, a Brittany; no había interactuado mucho con ella desde su llegada a Lima – y ahora era más renuente de hablar con la otra rubia por no haberle contado sobre Beth y Puck –, pero pudo notar en Nueva York que sus sentimientos por Santana no habían disminuido en absoluto y, ahora que vivían en la misma ciudad, esos sentimientos podían fortalecerse.

"Es complicado, es una historia que comenzó hace muchos años. Pero te puedo decir en pocas palabras que la esposa de mi amiga está celosa pero no de mí, sino de otra mujer, la mejor amiga de Santana. Ellas dos tienen una hija y creo que eso complica las cosas." Quinn frunció el ceño, como si estuviera analizando la situación con detenimiento, "lo que aún no entiendo es por qué la esposa de Santana aceptó un trabajo en otra ciudad, cuando es claro que ama a Santana y está celosa de Brittany."

"_Oookay_," Florencia miró con extrañeza a su amiga, "_estoy confundida y ahora me doy cuenta de qué sé muy poco de ti._"

Quinn reaccionó cuando escuchó la voz de la hispana, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en la pantalla, "mi vida es un drama."

"_Quinn,_" Florencia se acercó a la pantalla de su laptop, se veía insegura porque al parecer no sabía si la rubia aceptaría su consejo, "_tú y yo sabemos que en este momento te encuentras en una fase de… reencuentro contigo misma. Se supone que regresarías a casa para superar _tus_ propios problemas y siento que ahora te estás involucrando mucho en los líos de un extraño triángulo amoroso ajeno a tu situación._"

La editora negó con la cabeza, incrédula de lo acababa de escuchar, "Santana es mi amiga y créeme que trato de mantenerme al margen de lo que sucede." Quinn sabía que esas palabras serían olvidadas si llegara a enterarse de que sus amigas estuvieran haciendo algo a espaldas de sus respectivas parejas, no podría permitir que Santana arruinara una sana relación con Emily sólo por un momento de lujuria con Brittany. "Además, yo tengo mis propios problemas que al parecer aumentaron cuando llegué aquí."

"_¿Acaso eso tiene que ver con Rachel?_" Un pequeño y casi imperceptible tic en el ojo izquierdo de Quinn se hizo presente cuando el nombre de su ex fue mencionado, "_porque no sé si estés enterada, pero no le ha ido muy bien últimamente, la prensa no deja de hablar de ella. Es como la nueva Lindsay Lohan._"

Quinn había tratado de mantenerse lejos de los medios de comunicación para no pensar en Rachel más de lo debido, su corazón estaba en un estado como de reconstrucción y trataba de deshacerse de toda la amargura que su rompimiento había causado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por su ex.

"No es por Rachel," respondió finalmente la editora con timidez, "cuando te digo que mi vida es un drama no exagero." La mujer suspiró profundamente, "¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos en Navidad?"

"_Uhm… ¿es acerca de tu hija?_"

"Hace algunos días me encontré con su padre y…" Quinn sintió que un desasosiego crecía en su pecho, "y con Beth. Luego de eso, Santana me ayudó a investigar algunas cosas y me enteré de que Noah inició una relación con la madre que adoptó a mi hija y no sé si lo hizo para acercarse a ella o porque realmente le gustaba…" la rubia dejó escapar una risa forzada, "ese cretino siempre tuvo una debilidad por mujeres más grandes que él, pero aún así es enfermizo, ¿sabes?"

"_¿Estás celosa?_" Florencia no podía comprender el comportamiento de su amiga, jamás había conocido a una mujer tan complicada como Quinn Fabray pero no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por su vida, "_sé que debió haber sido muy impactante ver a tu hija luego de tantos años pero no entiendo por qué te enfada que ese chico esté con una mujer mayor que él._"

La rubia miró a la pantalla una intensa frialdad, "esa relación es enfermiza, Noah y Rachel tuvieron una corta relación, no llegaron a nada serio pero hubo algo..."

"_Creí que esto no tenía que ver con Rachel y, para empezar, ¿qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?_"

"Que la madre adoptiva de Beth es la madre biológica de Rachel Berry." Respondió Quinn con indignación.

Florencia abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar esas palabras, su boca se abrió al instante y parecía que se había quedado sin aliento. "_Tienes que estar bromeando_," musitó la hispana, "_tu vida es una maldita telenovela._"

"¡Lo sé y no es justo!" Quinn comenzó a sentirse desesperada, "¡no es justo para Beth, porque estoy segura que todo esto le puede estar afectando o confundiendo!" La mujer negó con la cabeza, tratando de eliminar todo tipo de sentimientos negativos pero era inútil, "yo no sé que voy a hacer si me entero que Beth sufre por el estúpido egoísmo de Noah y Shelby."

"_Ellos son adultos y saben lo que hacen._"

"Quisiera estar de acuerdo contigo pero conozco a Noah, él siguen preocupándose por sí mismo, siempre quiso a Beth porque quería sentirse responsable, quería demostrar que no era igual que su propio padre y Shelby…" la rubia giró los ojos con fastidio, "Shelby es como Rachel, estoy segura que su egoísmo y narcisismo es genético."

Florencia se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, "_¿no crees que te estás adelantando en tus suposiciones?_"

"Tal vez," respondió Quinn un poco más tranquila, "pero…"

"_Pero quieres acercarte a tu hija tal y como lo hizo su padre,_" afirmó Florencia cuando notó que su amiga no tenía el valor de decir su deseo.

La rubia emitió un involuntario sollozo, sin embargo no permitió que las lágrimas comenzaran a desbordarse de sus irritados ojos, "creo que eso no me hace mejor que ellos, me siento peor y temo que Beth me odie por lo que hice… yo lo haría."

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?_" Preguntó Florencia luego de un momento de silencio.

"Aún no lo sé." Confesó Quinn, "pero primero quiero hacerme a la idea de lo peor que puede suceder, a lo mejor mi presencia en la vida de Beth puede empeorar las cosas, a lo mejor Shelby no me dejará conocerla hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad… pero si sé que no quiero esperar ocho años para hablar con mi hija."

Florencia sonrió empáticamente en señal de apoyo, pues en este ámbito no tenía los consejos necesarios para ayudar a su amiga, el tema familiar era un espacio desconocido para la hispana por todo el rechazo que sufrió pero sabía que Quinn, de haber conservado a su hija, habría sido una excelente madre.

"_Cualquiera que sea tu decisión, sé que será la correcta. Sólo analiza bien las cosas, ¿quieres?_" La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa como gratitud hacia su amiga, "_y si un día decides que ya no quieres estar en Lima y no tienes un destino, entonces deberías regresar a San Francisco. Las puertas de mi casa están abiertas para ti._"

"Gracias," Quinn se masajeó el cuello para calmar la tensión que comenzaba a crecer en esa parte de su cuerpo, "pero primero quisiera que tú me vinieras a visitar, Lima no es tan malo. Me gustaría presentarte a mis amigas y, si todo sale bien, incluso podrías conocer a mi hija."

Florencia sintió algo diferente pero a la vez familiar, era una extraña ilusión. No era difícil admitir que Quinn era una bella mujer, pero su inestabilidad emocional era la barrera que le impedía a la hispana verla como algo más que una amiga. Sin embargo, ahora las cosas parecían cambiar…

"_Eso realmente me gustaría._"

* * *

><p>Brittany estaba de pie frente a la habitación 306, sus ojos estaban fijos en los números metálicos que colgaban de la puerta mientras que su mente se sumergía en un mar de pensamientos que giraban en torno a la mujer que ya le impedía seguir con su vida diaria. Una pregunta la había estado atormentando desde que le comentó a Santana de este lugar y de lo que quería hacer ahí: <em>¿vendrá?<em>

La incertidumbre y la expectativa la habían mantenido despierta toda la noche. Se había imaginado distintas situaciones, unas más sensuales que otras pero el temor de que la morena no se presentara era latente, la decepción sería grande y difícil de superar, pero Brittany estaba decidida a no darse por vencida porque los sentimientos y deseos eran mutuos. Santana no necesitaba preocuparse porque esto sería un secreto que compartirían y Brittany no la presionaría para hacer algo que no quisiera.

_Vendrá, yo sé que vendrá_. El optimismo de la rubia fue el impulso que necesitó para introducir su llave magnética en la cerradura electrónica, logrando que una pequeña luz verde se encendiera. Abrió la puerta con cautela, descubriendo en el acto el interior de la espaciosa alcoba. Fue un poco difícil apreciar los detalles ya que la luz de la lámpara del techo estaba apagada, pero la habitación era iluminada con una tenue luz que emanaba de una lámpara de pie que estaba tras un sillón color borgoña y de un par de focos que alumbraban la cama King size.

Las paredes y la alfombra eran de un suave color arena; al pie de la cama había un banco de madera barnizado y, frente a éste, yacían un tocador y el espejo. La rubia siguió caminando hasta llegar al baño, en donde sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, ya que nunca había visto un lugar tan erótico en toda su vida; los azulejos eran de color salmón, en una esquina estaba la regadera con mampara de cristal, pero lo más impresionante era la bañera cuadrada, tapizada completamente con los mismos azulejos, las llaves de agua doradas estaba adheridas a la pared; en uno de los bordes había una caja de madera abierta, en donde yacían frascos con esencias y pétalos de flores de diferentes colores y en los cuatro vértices de la bañera había fanales de madera con velas en su interior listas para ser encendidas.

Brittany tragó saliva con dificultad, era imposible no imaginarse en esa bañera con su amante, entregándose mutuamente una y otra vez, rodeadas solamente por aromas afrodisiacos que podían intensificar las infinitas sensaciones. Era casi una obligación hacer uso de esa tina, pero la rubia sabía que quizás esas fantasías debían ser reservadas para otra ocasión; Santana ni siquiera había llegado y, de todas maneras, lo más seguro era que la cama sería el único lugar que ocuparían durante esta primera vez.

La mujer suspiró con resignación para luego salir del baño; la tentación de hacer uso de la bañara era intensa – pero también lo era la cama, el sillón, incluso el tocador, cualquier lugar produciría la misma excitación. Brittany comprendía que todos esos pensamientos lascivos se debían a Santana, era ella quien la tentaba con su sola presencia, ella era la única culpable de que su mente estuviera nublada por un impulso que no había sentido en años.

La rubia se detuvo frente al espejo, observó su apariencia con un poco de decepción; había querido elegir un atuendo más sexy, algo que despertara el deseo de su amante, pero tomar esa decisión habría levantado sospechas en casa. Artie y Samantha eran muy suspicaces y, cuando se trataba de Brittany, los detalles más pequeños no pasaban desapercibidos. Así que, finalmente, tuvo que conformarse con un par de ceñidos jeans, una casual blusa blanca y un maquillaje que no resultara llamativo.

Sus manos acomodaron su cabello, haciéndolo caer sobre su hombro derecho, logrando que se viera rebelde y sensual, pues estaba consciente de que Santana tenía una fijación con su rubia cabellera. Esa idea provocó que la mujer se mordiera el labio inferior, ahora se daba cuenta de que la ropa no importaba en absoluto, porque no la estaría usando una vez que sus deseos se desataran.

La anticipación comenzaba a incomodarla, los minutos parecían alargarse a propósito para producir una frustración incontenible y se comenzaba a sentir sofocada, sus músculos estaban tensos y podía sentir un desasosiego en su vientre. Llevó su mano izquierda a su cuello, con la intención de masajear los músculos de esa área, pero algo la detuvo: su anillo de matrimonio. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña sortija, analizando su color y peso. Aún cuando Brittany y Artie no se hubieran casado por la iglesia, esa pieza de metal simbolizaba la unión de sus vidas, eran diez años de matrimonio, los cuales estaba dispuesta a apostar a cambio de un momento con la persona que jamás pudo olvidar o superar.

La rubia deslizó la sortija, sintiendo como un peso desaparecía, no sólo de su dedo, sino de todo su cuerpo; era como si sus pulmones estuvieran respirando por primera vez, era como experimentar la libertad. Ya no tenía la menor duda de que su matrimonio la estaba desgastando, la relación con su esposo jamás se asemejó a su noviazgo y la única culpable de ello era Brittany y las malas decisiones que tomó en algún momento de su vida.

"¿Britt?"

La mujer se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su nombre, estaba tan ensimismada en sus reflexiones que no escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta.

"Sí viniste," murmuró la rubia sin aliento y observando el caminar de su amante, quien se dirigió al sillón sólo para colocar ahí su bolso y abrigo.

Era difícil ver con claridad las facciones de Santana, sus ojos cafés eran difíciles de interpretar, pero su voz denotaba curiosidad, "¿acaso lo dudabas?"

Brittany se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, "no es que lo dudara, es sólo que… no sé," la mujer se encogió en hombros, "ayer no te veías muy convencida."

La latina se acercó a su amiga con cautela, notando toda la tensión que estaba encerrada en su cuerpo. Esa imagen era totalmente diferente a la del día anterior, ahora se veía preocupada y un poco titubeante. "Debo admitir que me sentí un poco insegura de esto, pero ayer no pude dejar de pensar en tus palabras, no podía dejar de imaginar lo que podría suceder," la morena había acortado prácticamente toda la distancia que las separaba, ahora podía ver cada detalle del rostro de Brittany, cada pestaña, cada peca; sus dos manos buscaron las de su amante, "tú sabes que yo también quiero estar contigo, ¿no es así?"

La mirada de Brittany se fijó en las manos que ahora estaban entrelazadas, se sintió contrariada por la sensación porque por una parte, era tranquilizante sentir la suave piel de la morena y sus palabras serían algo que reproduciría su mente una y otra vez luego de abandonar esa burbuja llamada habitación; pero, por otro lado, la sortija de Santana le decía a la bailarina que la mujer que estaba frente a ella también estaba arriesgando un perfecto matrimonio, estaba poniendo en juego los sentimientos de una mujer que transpiraba amor por ella.

Brittany jamás se sintió tan egoísta.

"¿Crees en el karma?" Murmuró la bailarina, incapaz de enfrentar la mirada de su amante.

Santana frunció el ceño son confusión. Sabía por qué su mejor amiga le hacía esa pregunta pero también era un poco tarde para hacerla. "¿A qué viene eso, Britt-Britt?"

"¿Estás completamente segura de querer hacer esto?" La rubia tragó saliva con dificultad, "no quiero que pienses que te estoy presionando o que hagas esto porque te sientes obligada."

La modelo ya había pensado en eso el día anterior, sus reflexiones habían sido meticulosas y había sopesado las razones de sí debía o no presentarse en ese alcoba. Sabía las consecuencias, sabía que su relación con Emily tenía salvación si se negaba a asistir; sin embargo, su corazón y su cuerpo le exigían estar ahí, le rogaban por estar con Brittany.

Santana acercó su rostro hasta que su frente descansó sobre la de la rubia, su aroma rápidamente invadió su sentido del olfato y, en ese momento supo que había tomado la decisión correcta, "estoy aquí porque quiero estar contigo y no me imagino en ningún otro lado."

Brittany levantó la mirada, topándose por primera vez con los cálidos ojos cafés de su mejor amiga, "¿de verdad?"

La morena sonrió ampliamente y en ese gesto expresó una plena honestidad que ni ella misma sabía que poseía. Con lentitud, obligó a la otra mujer a posar sus manos alrededor de su cuello, para luego colocar las suyas propias en su cintura; ya no había palabras que pudieran ser dichas, por lo que Santana besó los labios de Brittany. Trató de emitir seguridad a través de esa caricia, quería trasmitir todas las sensaciones que la rubia producía en su cuerpo.

El beso fue perfecto, era una mezcla entre ternura y sensualidad, la humedad de sus lenguas hacía que sus cuerpos se estremecieran. Brittany sintió que sus piernas temblaban, era como si no pudieran sostener su propio peso, pero Santana la sostuvo con firmeza; sus caderas colisionaron y la sensación fue exquisita, provocando que la bailarina dejara escapar un ahogado gemido que señaló el fin de ese beso.

Ambas mujeres parecían estar sin aliento, sus ritmos cardiacos estaban desbocados y sus respiraciones aceleradas. Brittany abrió los ojos con pereza, se sentía extasiada por la cercanía de su amante. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar las mejillas de la latina, sus labios, su frente. "¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Lo que quieras," respondió Santana aún sofocada por el beso.

La mano derecha de la rubia acarició su cuello, la longitud de su brazo, hasta llegar a la mano que se aferraba a la curva de su cintura, entrelazó sus dedos para luego llevarla hasta sus labios. "Cuando estemos aquí, quiero ser tu mujer…" Santana observó con sorpresa como los largos dedos de su amante rodeaban su anillo de matrimonio, pero no se atrevieron a quitarlo, "y que tú seas la mía."

La modelo tragó saliva con dificultad, pero asintió suavemente con la cabeza. "Puedes quitarlo," murmuró la mujer para luego abalanzarse hacia los labios de Brittany una vez más e iniciando un nuevo beso que resultaba ser más frenético. A lo lejos escuchó el tintineo del metal de su anillo en la superficie del tocador, pero le importó poco porque lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en los labios de su amante, en la fuerza con que la abrazaba y en las casi imperceptibles embestidas de sus caderas.

La creciente pasión entre ellas hizo que Brittany obligara a retroceder a Santana hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas colisionaran en el filo del banco, haciendo que la morena se sentara involuntariamente. El cabello rubio de Brittany caía como una cascada, sus miradas estaban fijas, admirando como sus ojos se oscurecían por la excitación.

"Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida," murmuró la bailarina al mismo tiempo que sus dedos peinaban el sedoso cabello de Santana, quien bajó sus manos con lentitud hasta colocarse en la parte trasera de sus muslos, forzándola a colocar sus rodillas a cada lado de su cadera.

"¿Acaso intentas seducirme con tus dulces palabras?" Preguntó la latina con un dejo de arrogancia en la voz.

Brittany dejó escapar una carcajada, "tal vez…" sus manos viajaron del cabello de su amante hasta el borde del sweater gris que vestía, el cual tomó con firmeza para luego deslizarlo hacia arriba, descubriendo, centímetro a centímetro, un firme abdomen y un busto cubierto por un sensual sostén de encaje negro. "Eres tan sexy," dijo la rubia al mismo tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro y sus dedos acariciaban toda la piel morena que estuviera a su alcance.

Santana imitó las acciones de su amiga, despojándola de su blusa blanca con un rápido movimiento y posando sus labios sobre el pecho de Brittany mientras que sus manos recorrían toda la longitud de la espalda de la mujer, hasta llegar al broche del sujetador blanco. "No más que tú," respondió la modelo al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba la prenda. Sus ojos miraron absortos como los tirantes bajaban por los brazos blancos, descubriendo un par de pechos que ya estaban más que excitados.

La agilidad de Brittany tomó por sorpresa a Santana, quien se sintió desorientada cuando el cuerpo que yacía sobre el suyo se había alejado para recostarse en la cama; el sordo sonido de los zapatos de la rubia fue lo que obligó a la morena a ponerse de pie y observar a la semidesnuda mujer que ya estaba sobre la cama. Su par de manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el botón de sus pantalones de vestir negros.

"Ven aquí," ordenó suavemente la rubia cuando los pantalones de Santana tocaron el suelo, dejando a la atractiva latina en ropa interior. Sus piernas se cerraron con fuerza cuando sintió que su excitación se reflejaba en su palpitante sexo.

Santana se colocó sobre su amante, con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, sintiendo inmediatamente las manos de la bailarina sobre sus muslos. Una pícara sonrisa adornó su rostro cuando sus esbeltos dedos rozaron la ruborizada piel blanca de Brittany, viajando por el valle que se encontraba entre sus senos, dibujando las curvas de los mismos, reconociendo los surcos de sus costillas, pasando por los delicados pero firmes músculos de su abdomen, hasta llegar a la tela de los jeans. "No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de verte desnuda," confesó la morena mientras desabotonaba la estorbosa prenda.

Brittany dejó escapar un sensual gemido, al mismo tiempo que alzaba las caderas para que Santana pudiera deshacerse de los pantalones. "Mmm… San," la rubia cerró los ojos involuntariamente cuando sintió los labios de su mejor amiga abandonar pequeños besos a lo largo de toda su pierna derecha, desde su tobillo hasta la parte interna de su muslo. Era difícil mantener el ritmo de su respiración, cuando el rostro de su amante estaba tan cerca de su entrepierna.

"Dios Brittany, hueles tan bien," dijo sin aliento la latina para luego morder suavemente la piel de la rubia. Sus dedos estaban aferrados al elástico de las pantaletas blancas de la mujer bajo ella, pero resistió la urgencia de quitarlas, por lo que dirigió su boca hacia el tenso abdomen de su amante, su lengua jugó por unos cuantos segundos en su ombligo, para después seguir subiendo hasta rodear con sus labios el pezón izquierdo de Brittany, el cual lamió, mordió y besó, dándole la misma atención al otro cuando estuvo satisfecha con su afán.

"San…" suspiró la rubia totalmente embelesada por los labios de Santana en sus pechos; mordió su labio inferior con la intención de callar cada uno de los gemidos que comenzaban a acumularse en su garganta mientras que sus manos se perdían en la cabellera morena, impidiendo que esa boca se separara de su cuerpo.

Con un fuerte impulso, Brittany se incorporó en la cama, logrando que su rostro estuviera casi al mismo nivel que el de la latina, las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron el espacio que se formaba entre sus omóplatos, desabrochó el sostén de su amante para luego arrojarlo hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Sus ojos azules observaron el desnudo torso de su amiga con reverencia mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro relajado ahora que volvía a ver cada detalle, sus labios besaron el hombro derecho y sus manos cubrieron los dos senos con timidez. Podía sentir el errático aliento de Santana en su sien y sus morenos dedos en su nuca.

La rubia ya no podía ignorar el palpitar de su sexo, el cual comenzaba a ser más y más intenso y, por el movimiento de las caderas de Santana y el húmedo calor que emanaba de su entrepierna, podía asegurar que su amante también experimentaba una fuerte frustración. Así que invirtió las posiciones, procurando que el movimiento no fuera muy brusco y que la cabeza de la morena descansara en una de las almohadas; sus miradas se engancharon por un breve instante antes de que Brittany besara por enésima vez los labios voluptuosos de la otra mujer; sus lenguas se enredaron mientras las ágiles manos de la rubia comenzaban a bajar la última prenda que cubría la parte más íntima de Santana y quien cerró las piernas en un acto tímido pero juguetón.

"No," rogó Brittany al mismo tiempo que acariciaba el muslo izquierdo de su amiga, urgiéndola a hacer espacio para poder colarse entre sus piernas, "quiero sentirte."

La modelo esbozó una media sonrisa, "¿cómo vas a hacer eso si todavía usas éstas?" Preguntó con humor Santana al mismo tiempo que halaba el elástico de las pantaletas de Brittany para luego soltarlo, produciendo un agradable ardor.

La rubia se deshizo de su estorbosa prenda rápidamente, colocándose de nueva cuenta sobre su mujer, dejando escapar un gemido de placer cuando sus sexos se tocaron por primera vez; su nariz acarició la mejilla de Santana al mismo tiempo que sus caderas comenzaban a ejercer un movimiento circular que estimulara a su amante.

"Te extrañé tanto, San…" sus labios comenzaron a abandonar un sinfín de pequeños besos por todo el rostro de la modelo, "no puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo otra vez."

Las manos de Santana se encontraban ocupadas en los senos de la mujer sobre ella, masajeándolos con devoción; su mente se sentía ebria por la cantidad de emociones que su cuerpo experimentaba y por el aroma a sexo que comenzaba a invadir el ambiente. Sus piernas se flexionaron un poco, permitiendo que las embestidas de Brittany fueran más certeras.

"Te necesito, Brittany… más de lo que te imaginas." Esas palabras carecían de aliento e iban más allá de la necesidad sexual. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevería a expresar el significado de esa confesión.

La rubia sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco por la felicidad que sentía y si creía que no era posible enamorarse aún más de su mejor amiga, esa idea quedó descartada cuando escuchó esas palabras. Sus labios besaron con ternura a Santana, depositando en él todos sus sentimientos, tratando de comunicar el infinito amor que jamás dejó de sentir.

Su mano derecha acarició la curva de su cintura, su vientre hasta que sus dedos entraron en contacto con su húmedo sexo, haciendo que ambas suspiraran por la sensación. Brittany recorrió la zona de arriba abajo, provocando gemidos más y más audibles que morían en sus labios. "Quiero hacerte mía," susurró la bailarina.

Santana asintió con desesperación, incapaz de expresar con palabras sus deseos; sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello y su respiración se detuvo cuando los dedos de la rubia comenzaron a acariciar el punto más sensible de su cuerpo con un poco de hesitación, era como repetir su primera vez y, de cierta manera así era. Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que Brittany tocó ese cuerpo, sentía que en cualquier momento podía hacer algo mal, que podía producir algo totalmente diferente a lo que pretendía.

Sin embargo, los sensuales suspiros que la morena dejaba escapar y la manera en cómo sus músculos se contraían le aseguraban a la rubia que Santana estaba experimentando genuino placer. Su confianza se reflejó en el movimiento de sus dedos, los cuales comenzaron a moverse con más rapidez y agilidad; sus labios atacaron el cuello de su amante, en donde dejó un camino de húmedos besos que terminó en el lóbulo de la morena, el cual aprisionó entre sus dientes.

"Adentro," masculló Santana con dificultad, "quiero sentirte adentro de mí."

Brittany detuvo sus movimientos circulares para poder llevar sus dedos hacia la entrada de la morena, encontrando la fuente de todo su placer; su dedo acarició la zona con lentitud, con la intención de cubrirlo con toda la humedad que encontró ahí y hacer más sencilla la penetración.

La rubia bajó la mirada para poder atestiguar el movimiento de su mano, sintió que su propia excitación se desbordaba cuando su dedo índice se introdujo en su amante, dejándolo estático para poder disfrutar de la punzante y húmida estrechez. Por puro instinto, Brittany comenzó a mover su mano de atrás hacia delante con una agonizante lentitud…

"Otro," fue la única palabra que salió de boca de Santana y logrando que su amante introdujera un segundo dedo, haciendo de la fricción algo mucho más placentero, "mmm… rápido."

Las pequeñas contracciones que envolvían a Brittany le indicaban que el orgasmo de la latina estaba cerca, sus movimientos se aceleraron, provocando que los gemidos de su amante se volvieran pequeños gritos entrecortados, que sus caderas se movieran erráticamente y que su cuerpo comenzara a transpirar. Brittany quería hacer de ese éxtasis algo potente y duradero, por lo que estimuló el clítoris de su amante con su pulgar.

"Por favor… no pares," rogó Santana sin aliento, "no pares," repitió sin darse cuenta de que sus uñas comenzaban a hundirse en la suave piel de la rubia mientras que sus piernas se abrazaban a su cintura, dándole mucho más espacio para moverse.

"No lo haré," aseguró Brittany con sus labios prácticamente adheridos al oído de su amiga. Los dedos de su mano izquierda acicalaban el cuero cabelludo de la mujer bajo ella, haciendo que varios mechones se enredaran a su alrededor. "Déjalo venir, San," susurró la rubia cuando notó que los espasmos comenzaban a ser más y más constantes, "déjalo venir, déjame sentirte."

Los músculos de Santana se tensaron gracias a la intensidad de su orgasmo, un corto grito de placer emanado de su garganta hizo eco en toda la habitación haciendo que Brittany se sintiera satisfecha consigo misma. Su par de dedos quedaron atrapados por varios segundos, disfrutando de los exquisitos espasmos que iban disminuyendo poco a poco.

La modelo comenzó a reír involuntariamente, girando un poco su rostro para buscar los labios de su amante, "había olvidado lo buena que eres en esto," dijo la modelo antes de besar los labios de su mejor amiga.

Ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de lánguidos besos, los cuales menguaron de cierta manera la ardiente excitación de Brittany. "Me gusta hacerte gritar," dijo de pronto la bailarina con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Ah sí?" Santana enarcó una ceja de manera desafiante y sintiéndose revitalizada.

"Mhmm," la rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza, "te ves súper sexy cuando lo haces."

La modelo se colocó sobre su amante con rapidez, sus ojos cafés se asemejaban a los de un predador hambriento, "yo te haré gritar…" sus dedos apenas y rozaron uno de los pechos de la rubia, "pero mi nombre."

Sus sensuales labios depositaron un desvergonzado beso en los de Brittany, para luego emprender un camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo, reencontrándose con zonas erógenas que erizaban por completo la piel de la atractiva rubia.

"No juegues conmigo, San," gimió Brittany cuando la boca de Santana colocó pequeños besos en su vientre; su cuerpo estaba a punto de convulsionarse cuando sintió el aliento de la morena muy cerca de su sexo y sus ansias aumentaron cuando sus piernas fueron obligadas a separarse. No pudo evitar sentirse vulnerable por la posición y eso provocó que un intenso rubor invadiera sus mejillas y pecho.

Los ojos de la latina la miraron con intensidad cuando posó su dedo pulgar en su hinchado clítoris, el movimiento era casi imperceptible pero Brittany sintió que el aliento se le escapaba de los pulmones. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza cuando la experta lengua de Santana comenzó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba, atrapando el pequeño y excitado órgano entre sus labios, succionando con avidez y estimulándolo con movimientos circulares.

Brittany sabía que no duraría mucho, habían sido meses de abstinencia en los cuales su único desfogue habían sido fantasías y el movimiento de su mano derecha. La sensación que ahora sentía era muy diferente al placer solitario porque desconocía las intenciones de su amante, la excitación nacía de la expectativa y la confianza de dejarse acariciar por la única persona que le hacía sobresaltarse con el más inocente toque.

"S'nt'na," balbuceó la bailarina cuando se sintió invadida por la penetración de la lengua de su amante mientras su dedo índice no dejaba de tocar su clítoris. Su mano izquierda cubrió su boca, tratando de silenciar sus desesperados gemidos.

"Nah ah," los movimientos de la boca de Santana se detuvieron completamente cuando se percató de las acciones de Brittany, incorporándose un poco para tomar la mano de la mujer, "quiero escucharte fuerte y claro."

"Qué cruel," exclamó la bailarina luego de emitir un gruñido gutural que expresaba su inconformidad.

La latina esbozó una sonrisa lasciva, "lo sé," dijo antes de depositar un beso en el ardiente sexo de la mujer bajo ella mientras la penetraba con dos de sus dedos, "pero te gusta."

Brittany se incorporó un poco sobre la cama, apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para poder tener una mejor vista del quehacer de la morena, el estímulo visual ayudaba a incrementar su ya de por sí incontenible placer, pero lo que la llevó al límite fue la mirada de Santana, más oscura de lo usual por la excitación. Su mano tuvo la necesidad de peinar el cabello negro, que al mismo tiempo urgía a la morena a acelerar sus movimientos.

El cosquilleo en su vientre le indicaba que su orgasmo estaba cerca, no tardaría en explotar por el éxtasis… "San… San ya no puedo…"

Un vibrante gemido emanado de la garganta de Santana fue el último estímulo que necesitó Brittany para dejar que su orgasmo invadiera cada uno de sus sentidos al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en la suave cama y gritaba el nombre de Santana.

Su corazón latía con desesperación y sus pulmones se contraían por la necesidad de oxígeno. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba una y otra vez por los resultados colaterales del placer y sus manos buscaban a ciegas las de su sensual morena. Un minuto después, sintió el cuerpo de esa misma mujer sobre el suyo, impregnada por el aroma de su propio sexo.

"Te dije que ibas a gritar mi nombre," dijo la latina con un tono petulante.

"Nunca…" Brittany respiró profundamente, "lo dudé."

La punta de la nariz de Santana acarició tiernamente la de la bailarina, "sabes bien."

"¿Sí?" La rubia pasó su dedo pulgar por el contorno de los labios de su amiga, limpiando los remanentes de su propia esencia para luego besarla profundamente. Sus manos acariciaron toda la longitud de la espalda de Santana, sintiendo la humedad de su sudor hasta que se posaron sobre su trasero, invitándola a comenzar a moverse una vez más.

"Veo que no fue suficiente," la latina mordió el labio inferior de Brittany para posteriormente acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua.

"Contigo," la rubia hundió sus uñas en los firmes glúteos de su amiga, "nunca tengo suficiente y juro que podría hacer esto todo el día por el resto de mi vida."

* * *

><p><strong>Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Por cierto, pueden seguirme en twitter (CheerioFan). Saludos!<strong>


	24. Dilemas

**N/A: Un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los comentarios y espero que esté también sea de su agrado.**

**N/A2: Espero que todos se hayan pasado unas agradables fiestas, les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo y que todas sus metas se hagan realidad. Mis mejores deseos :D**

* * *

><p>El bullicio de la gente en el Apple Rose Grill no lograba silenciar los pensamientos de Emily, sus ojos estaban fijos en su móvil, esperando a que en cualquier momento la pantalla se iluminara y el <em>ringtone<em> asignado al número de su esposa comenzara a sonar. Sentía que estaba exagerando, no había nada de qué preocuparse, Santana era una mujer con múltiples ocupaciones y el hecho de que aún no contestara el mensaje que le envió hacía unos cuantos minutos no significaba nada.

Aunque esta era la primera vez que ocurría algo similar, ni siquiera en sus largos viajes durante las semanas de la moda la morena tardaba tanto en responder, pues siempre había dicho que su mujer era su prioridad indiscutible.

Emily suspiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldo de su asiento, pensando en que quizás este plan había resultado ser una pésima idea, la paranoia la obligaba a enfrascarse en su trabajo como entrenadora temporal para que cualquier torturante pensamiento fuera guardado en lo más lejano de su mente, el agotamiento era el mejor remedio para dejar de pensar.

Habían transcurrido apenas tres semanas desde que Santana regresó a Lima y, en ese corto tiempo, imaginó un sinfín de posibles escenarios en los que Brittany seducía a su esposa y en la mitad de esos bizarros sueños, Santana cedía a la tentación. Después de todo, esa rubia era amigable, gentil, bastante atractiva, sin mencionar que era madre de su única hija y quien necesitaba de sus dos mamás.

"¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?" Se cuestionó a sí misma Emily al mismo tiempo que se frotaba los ojos con la palma de sus manos.

La soledad en la que estaba envuelta la estaba matando lentamente, sus amigas tenían sus propias vidas en Nueva York y sus padres no habían tomado del todo bien su decisión de permanecer en Rosewood por un par de meses mientras que su esposa estaba en otra ciudad, conviviendo con otra mujer. Por otro lado, esta ciudad no le traía muy buenos recuerdos a Emily, ya que poseía tantas malas experiencias, entre ellas la muerte de Alison y Maya, además de una incómoda sensación de ser observada todo el tiempo.

Tal vez aún no era tarde, quizás aún podía tomar un vuelo hacia Ohio y sorprender a Santana. En Lima también podría conseguir fácilmente un trabajo como maestra de natación y así también podría mantener alejada a Brittany de su familia…

"¿Emily?"

La asiática dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de la voz que había pronunciado su nombre, reconociendo inmediatamente a la sonriente mujer que estaba de pie a unos pasos de su mesa, sosteniendo un vaso desechable en una mano y la correa de su bolso de diseñador en la otra.

"Samara," la morena se levantó cortésmente de su lugar, esbozando una sorprendida sonrisa pero decidió no acercarse demasiado a la otra mujer, "¡qué sorpresa!"

"Lo mismo digo," la rubia se acercó a Emily, para luego mirarla de arriba abajo. "Pero, ¡mírate! No has cambiado en casi nada."

Emily dejó escapar una breve carcajada mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "no estoy muy segura de eso, han pasado más de diez años."

"Pues el tiempo te ha tratado muy bien."

Entre ambas surgió un silencio que no resultó ser incómodo, sino más bien, familiar. En esos breves segundos, la asiática se dio tiempo de observar con detenimiento a Samara, quien vestía un elegante saco gris oscuro, del cual sobresalían el cuello y los puños de su blusa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y unas altas zapatillas del mismo color; su cabello rubio estaba elegantemente atado, lo cual le permitía lucir un par de aretes de plata en forma de gota y su par de ojos azules. Su maquillaje era discreto, un poco de sombra oscura en los párpados, gloss y mascara en sus largas pestañas; sus majillas estaban ruborizadas, pero ese efecto se debía al frío clima.

Por un instante, Emily se sintió pobremente vestida con sus pantalones y zapatos deportivos blancos, y sudadera negra; teniendo como único accesorio un cronómetro de manecillas que colgaba de su cuello era. Era atuendo perfecto para el entrenamiento de esa tarde pero la morena no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza por sí misma.

"Lamento haberte interrumpido," dijo Samara con nerviosismo, pues ella también se había enfrascado en la imagen frente ella, "es sólo que no he sabido nada de ti desde… uhm, tú sabes," la elegante mujer se aclaró la garganta al recordar el día de su ruptura con la asiática, "y bueno, te vi aquí sentada y no pude evitar venir a saludarte. Pero puedo irme si estás muy ocupada o algo…" la mujer apuntó hacia la puerta del café con el dedo pulgar.

"¿Quieres sentarte?" Preguntó súbitamente Emily, interrumpiendo el balbuceo de su ex novia.

Samara sonrió con alivio, presumiendo se perfecta dentadura blanca, _su clásica y sublime sonrisa_, pensó la asiática. "Me encantaría."

Ambas mujeres se sentaron una frente a la otra, pensando en un tema apropiado para iniciar su primera conversación luego de tanto tiempo.

"Jamás tuve la oportunidad de explicarte por qué le di mi número a tu amiga," Emily frunció el ceño al recordar las consecuencias de toda la red de manipulación de la que ella y sus mejores amigas fueron víctimas. "Sé que es un asunto bastante viejo pero es algo que jamás discutimos y debes creerme cuando te digo que yo jamás tuve la intención de lastimarte."

Samara le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida para luego lamerse los labios, "debo admitir que no esperaba que nuestra primera conversación tuviera que ver con eso." La rubia dejó escapar una pequeña y amarga risa, "pero sólo tengo una pregunta…" los ojos azules de Samara miraron con intensidad a Emily, "¿la razón tuvo que ver con todo eso que tú y tus amigas vivieron con esa tal '_A_'?"

La morena suspiró con pesadez, "¿recuerdas la noche de pocker?" Samara asintió levemente con la cabeza, "bueno, ese día _ella_ me estuvo amenazando a través de mensajes y me obligó a coquetearle Zoey, sabiendo que ella te terminaría diciendo lo sucedido para que terminaras conmigo ya que yo no podía ser honesta contigo, en ese momento." Emily trago saliva con dificultad, "de verdad lo siento."

"Yo también," confesó Samara mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer frente a ella, "lamento lo que tuvieron que pasar y lamento aún más como terminó todo entre nosotras. Me la pasaba muy bien contigo," finalizo la mujer con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la timidez y el galanteo.

Emily sonrió modestamente, "igual yo."

La rubia admiró por un momento la forma en cómo sus manos se veían, reparando principalmente en el contraste de su piel; sus cejas se levantaron con sorpresa cuando la luz se reflejó en las sortijas que descansaban en el dedo anular izquierdo de su amiga. "¡Oh, por Dios, estás casada!"

"Así es," la asiática retiró su mano con discreción al mismo tiempo que un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas, "desde hace un poco más de dos años."

"¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?"

"Santana López, bueno ahora es Fields-López," se autocorrigió la morena, sin percatarse que una pequeña sonrisa soñadora se había dibujado en su rostro. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Samara se acomodó en su asiento, "soltera y sin compromiso."

"Eso es difícil de creer," bromeó Emily.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" La rubia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, desafiando a la otra mujer a decir lo que tenía en mente.

Emily parpadeó un par de veces, "bueno, sólo basta con mirarte. Eres atractiva y sé, por experiencia propia, que eres una persona interesante e inteligente. Ninguna mujer podría aburrirse en compañía tuya."

Samara guardó silencio por un par de segundos, observando con detenimiento a la morena. Su mirada celeste era difícil de describir, era intensa pero no incómoda. "Bueno, quizás eso deberías decírselo a las lesbianas de Rosewood," la elegante rubia dejó escapar una animada risa, "no, la verdad es que aún no encuentro a la chica correcta, a la que quiera ponerle un anillo en el dedo y con la que quiera formar una familia y pasar el resto de mi vida. Además, casi tengo treinta, ya no estoy en edad para andar tonteando por ahí."

"Ya llegará," aseguró Emily con seguridad. "Quizás anda más cerca de lo que crees y lo único que debes hacer es poner un poco de atención y no ser _tan_ exigente."

"Tal vez." Samara suspiró con añoranza antes de darle un nuevo sorbo a su café, "y… ¿cuándo tendré el placer de conocer a tu esposa?"

La asiática apretó los labios, formando una delgada línea con ellos. "Eso será un poco complicado. Santana está en Ohio, allá vivimos, de hecho."

La rubia enarcó una ceja, expresando genuina curiosidad, "entonces, ¿por qué tú estás aquí?" La mujer sacudió la cabeza, percatándose de la indiscreción que estaba cometiendo, "disculpa mi intromisión, no tienes que responder a eso."

"No, está bien," se apresuró a decir Emily para que su amiga no se sintiera apenada, "me ofrecieron un trabajo temporal como entrenadora de natación y Santana me apoyó en mi decisión. Pero no es nada permanente, sólo me contrataron por un par de meses, luego regresaré a Ohio."

"Eso es una lástima," dijo sin querer Samara, logrando que la morena la mirara con suspicacia. "Quiero decir, apenas nos rencontramos y sólo tendremos menos de dos meses para abarcar once años de nuestras vidas."

Emily ponderó las intenciones de esas palabras, pues estaba segura que Samara Cook había adquirido una actitud coqueta con ella, podía verlo en su modo de actuar, en su mirada y en la forma en cómo sonreía. Sin embargo, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba compañía, necesitaba alguien con quien distraerse y Samara parecía ser la candidata perfecta por su buena disposición. Además, cualquier tipo de relación que llegara a surgir entre ellas se limitaría a una simple y esporádica amistad.

La morena sonrió con seguridad, "creo que mes y medio es tiempo suficiente para contarnos lo sucedido en nuestras vidas, ¿no crees?"

* * *

><p>Brittany yacía en la cama, rodeada por las desordenadas sábanas color borgoña que apenas y cubrían la parte inferior de su desnudo cuerpo. Se sentía relativamente cansada, pero ¿cómo no estarlo luego de múltiples y satisfactorios orgasmos? Su mente aún se encontraba hundida en un éxtasis que nublaba cualquier capacidad de razonamiento o movilidad, de lo contrario, habría seguido a su amante hasta el baño. Sin embargo, por el momento no confiaba mucho en la fuerza de sus tambaleantes piernas.<p>

Santana se había levantado hacía unos cuantos minutos, abandonando un casto y dulce beso en los hinchados labios de la rubia, musitando sobre ellos el pretexto de necesitar una ducha, pues la actividad que habían desempeñado esa mañana le había hecho sudar más de lo debido. Brittany sonrió orgullosa al recordar la sensación de esa esbelta y húmeda espalda bajo la punta de sus dedos.

La vibración de un celular interrumpió el descanso de la bailarina, con dificultad abandonó la comodidad del colchón, pensando en que quizás era su móvil el que clamaba por su atención. Se acercó al tocador, en donde las pertenencias de las dos amantes se encontraban, descubriendo con decepción que era el teléfono de Santana el que se había activado, mostrando el nombre y la fotografía de una sonriente Emily en la pantalla.

La rubia dirigió su vista hacia la puerta del baño, cerciorándose de que estuviera cerrada antes de tomar el aparato entre sus manos. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era incorrecto, era una flagrante violación a la privacidad de su amiga, pero la curiosidad y los celos resultaron ser más fuertes; impulsada por ese remolino de emociones, desbloqueó la pantalla para leer el mensaje de la esposa de su amante.

_Que tengas un excelente día, mi amor. Te extraño cada día más. –E_

Brittany frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sus labios formaban un puchero, sus ojos releyeron el mensaje una y otra vez, deteniéndose específicamente en las palabras _mi amor_. La rubia se sintió incómoda pero no por el hecho de llevar a cabo una relación adúltera con la latina, sino porque era claro que Santana ya no era el amor de Emily… al menos, no al cien por ciento.

La bailarina levantó la mirada para poder observar su propio reflejo a través del espejo; no tenía derecho de sentirse celosa ya que desde el principio se había dejado muy en claro que esta relación no podría llegar a más, sólo era un secreto con una incierta duración. Brittany debía hacerse a la idea de que en cualquier momento su amiga se arrepentiría y le pondría punto final a su aventura…

No obstante, mientras ese momento aún no se presentara, Brittany aprovecharía cada minuto a su disposición para saciar todos y cada uno de sus deseos; impregnaría el cuerpo de la latina con cada ardiente emoción para que así le fuera imposible olvidarla como amante.

La rubia abandonó el móvil de Santana en la misma posición en la que lo encontró, para luego dirigirse al baño, abriendo la puerta con sutileza para no perturbar a la morena. El vidrio templado de la mampara estaba completamente empañado por el vapor que emanaba del agua caliente que caía de la regadera, pero aún así era posible divisar una estética silueta femenina.

Inconscientemente, Brittany se lamió los labios. Su _affair _con la morena apenas tenía una semana de haber comenzado y en esos primeros días la cama y las sábanas eran el único escenario con el que estaban familiarizadas, pero eso estaba por cambiar. La bailarina se introdujo sigilosamente en la regadera, admirando descaradamente la retaguardia de la otra mujer; sus ojos azules observaron con atención la forma en cómo los músculos de la espalda de su compañera se movían, el espacio que se formaba entre sus omóplatos y los dos hoyuelos en su espalada baja; su mirada trató de contar cada una de las incontables gotas de agua que acariciaban la piel de su morena y su respiración se detuvo brevemente cuando vio su negro cabello caer sobre sus hombros luego de ser enjuagado, adhiriéndose a su espalda por el exceso de humedad.

La imagen era por demás sugestiva y despertaba en la rubia una creciente excitación. La necesidad de reducir la distancia que aún las separaba era insoportable por lo que colocó sus dos manos a cada lado de la cadera de Santana, obligándola a dar un paso hacia atrás para que sus cuerpos se tocaran por completo una vez más. Su boca encontró por puro instinto el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual mordió con suavidad.

La latina dejó escapar un ahogado gemido surgido por el imprevisto ataque, pero cedió ante la urgencia de su amante. "Ya es tarde," murmuró Santana con poco convencimiento en su voz ya que los labios de la bailarina ahora se encontraban besando su cuello, logrando así que sus ojos se cerraran para poder disfrutar más de esas lánguidas caricias.

"Aún tenemos unos minutos," respondió Brittany con una rasposa y sensual voz, "tiempo suficiente para hacer que te vengas en mis dedos."

La modelo se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar esas ariscas palabras con el único objetivo de silenciar un nuevo suspiro de placer. "Creí que te había dejado agotada."

"Así fue," confesó la otra mujer antes de empujar con autoridad a su amante, guiándola hasta la pared tapizada de azulejos color arena, "pero tú me excitas…" las blancas manos de Brittany comenzaron a acariciar cada centímetro de piel que tenían a su disposición, desde los tonificados muslos, pasando por el plano abdomen, hasta llegar a unos bien formados pechos, los cuales cubrió con reverencia, sintiendo inmediatamente cómo las excitadas puntas se hundían en sus palmas. "Me excitas mucho, San."

Santana descansó su frente sobre la fría superficie de la pared, encontrando cierto alivio en esa sensación que contrastaba con la creciente temperatura que su cuerpo encerraba. Sus manos cubrieron las de la bailarina, obligándola a ejercer más presión sobre sus senos y, unos segundos más tarde, un involuntario gemido escapó de su garganta cuando comenzó a sentir el rítmico movimiento de caderas de su amante sobre su trasero.

"Ugh… Britt…" dijo sin aliento la morena, girando su rostro hacia la izquierda para poder respirar con un poco más de facilidad, "tócame."

No hubo una respuesta verbal a esa petición, tampoco una acción inmediata. Los ojos azules de Brittany estaban embelesados con el perfil de su amiga, ese rostro expresaba un deseo desbordante, sus voluptuosos labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos suavemente cerrados. Santana parecía estar entregada a las sensaciones que experimentaba pero también desesperada, expectante a que su amante desfogara toda la torturante excitación de su cuerpo, una excitación que ella misma había creado con sus íntimas caricias.

Los labios de la rubia atacaron los de Santana, iniciando un desvergonzado y húmedo beso, su lengua se movía con agilidad, mientras que su mano derecha comenzaba a descender por el torso de la latina, hasta que al fin llegó a su objetivo. La tibia humedad que ahí residía era diferente a la del agua que las cubría, era más condensa y mucho más placentera.

Brittany sonrió en medio del beso, orgullosa de su hallazgo. "Puedo sentir cuánto me deseas," declaró la mujer de manera pretenciosa para luego comenzar a estimular el pequeño órgano nervioso con su dedo medio.

La latina apoyó su mano derecha sobre la pared, mientras que la izquierda se perdía entre los mechones dorados de la bailarina cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar por la intensidad de la estimulación. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse al mismo compás que su amante le marcaba, provocando que sus gemidos fueran cada vez más audibles e hicieran eco en toda la habitación. "Todo el tiempo…" Santana recuperó un poco el aliento, "pienso en ti y… en la forma en cómo me haces sentir."

"¿Sí?" Brittany acarició la mejilla de la modelo con la punta de su nariz, "¿y cómo te hago sentir?"

"Completa," suspiró la morena sin pensar en el impacto de su respuesta.

Por unos breves segundos, la rubia creyó imaginar esa única palabra ya que había sido pronunciada en un tono tan bajo que bien la voz de Santana podría haberse perdido en el escandaloso sonido de la regadera. Sin embargo, trató de no darle tanta importancia, pues esa singular confesión había sido hecha en el calor de la pasión. Con esa titubeante certeza, Brittany detuvo el movimiento de su dedo, alejó su mano del sexo de su amante provocando un gutural sonido de desaprobación y la llevo hacia la curva de su trasero, el cual acarició con desfachatez; sus enrojecidos labios se acercaron al sensible oído de la latina, sólo para susurrarle de forma sensual. "Quiero que te toques para mí."

Santana abrió los ojos con pereza pero no opuso resistencia. La mano que aún se encontraba sobre la pared la llevo hasta su sexo, para así reiniciar la sensación de la que fue privada segundos atrás; ejerció contundentes y mecánicos movimientos, ya que su objetivo era alcanzar su orgasmo. Por su parte, la bailarina tragó saliva con dificultad, hundiendo su rostro en el húmedo cabello de su mejor amiga mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba entre sus muslos, dispuesta a penetrarla por atrás. Se quedó estática por un momento, percatándose del rápido movimiento que la morena ejercía sobre sí misma; acercó aún más su cuerpo a la espalada de su amante, forzándola a abrir un poco más las piernas y, sin previo aviso, invadió su intimidad con dos dedos.

Ambas mujeres dejaron escapar un audible gemido de satisfacción que retumbó en todo el espacioso baño. Brittany rodeó con fuerza la cintura de la modelo con su brazo izquierdo, al mismo tiempo que su mano comenzaba a moverse con un ritmo que emulaba al de la otra mujer, impulsándose con las embestidas de su propia cadera que también le otorgaban a la rubia una agradable satisfacción sobre su propio y aún sensible sexo.

"Más…" masculló Santana, cuando sintió que su orgasmo estaba cerca.

La sensación de estar dentro de la morena quizás era una de las preferidas de la rubia, su húmeda estrechez y las contracciones que envolvían a sus dedos le hacían saber que ese atractivo cuerpo aún le pertenecía, aún lo conocía a la perfección y estaba segura que nadie podía producir tanta intensidad sexual en Santana como Brittany Pierce.

"San…" murmulló la bailarina antes de hundir sus dientes en el hombro de su amante cuando sintió que su éxtasis explotaba sin piedad. Un par de segundos más tarde, Santana le siguió, dejando escapar un gutural grito de placer.

"Eso fue… _wow_," dijo Santana entre risas y con una voz fatigada.

Una sonriente Brittany apoyó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la morena al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba con ambos brazos. "Lo sé, soy asombrosa cuando se trata de hacerte sentir bien," respondió la mujer antes de besar la mejilla ruborizada de su mejor amiga.

"No," la morena giró el rostro para poder acariciar la punta de la nariz de su amante con la suya propia, "no sólo cuando se trata de mí, todo el tiempo eres asombrosa."

* * *

><p>Samantha caminaba por el patio del colegio con la bolsa de su almuerzo en mano mientras observaba a todas sus compañeras de otros grados. Todo era tan familiar pero a la vez muy diferente, ya que la jerarquía era prácticamente la misma a la de su otra escuela, las chicas de sexto año se recluían en la parte más alejada del patio, en donde leían revistas para adolescentes, hablaban de chicos y de cómo sería la secundaria, mientras que las más pequeñas, ignorantes de los complejos cambios hormonales, jugaban en los juegos y reían de las cosas más simples. La diferencia radicaba en la ausencia de niños bobos que hacían bromas estúpidas con tal de llamar la atención y la ausencia del acoso escolar.<p>

Hacer este ejercicio de exploración comenzaba a volverse una costumbre, ya que una hora antes de que el receso iniciara, Beth siempre desaparecía, no sin antes avisarle a su nueva compañera que la vería en una banca cerca de los columpios. Ese comportamiento le resultaba extraño a la castaña, pero no se atrevía a cuestionarlo pues aún no existía tanta confianza entre ellas; sin embargo, Samantha – de naturaleza observadora – había notado que Beth era una niña solitaria y reclusa, y sería algo complicado derrumbar sus muros con tal de establecer una amistad con ella.

La pequeña suspiró. En momentos como ese extrañaba a Claire, quien era totalmente diferente a Beth, pues siempre tenía algo que contar – aún cuando fuese lo más irrelevante. Samantha no podía esperar a verle al día siguiente, pues se habían hecho la promesa de no dejar de ser las mejores amigas aún cuando la distancia las separara…

"¡Hey, Sam!" La castaña se detuvo cuando escuchó su nombre, descubriendo con genuina sorpresa que era su compañera Leighton quien llamaba su atención, trotando hacia ella con una sonrisa, mientras su brillante y largo cabello rubio se movía de arriba hacia abajo con cada paso que daba. "¿Adónde vas?"

"Iba a sentarme por allá," respondió Samantha, señalando con el dedo índice la banca que quería ocupar.

"Olvídalo," dijo con mucha confianza la otra pequeña al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano, "ven a sentarte con nosotras."

Leighton haló la mano de Samantha, negándole la oportunidad de responder a su invitación. Sin embargo, la castaña miró hacia atrás, buscando con la mirada el rostro familiar de Beth, quien ya estaba retrasada y descubriendo con decepción que su amiga no se había aparecido aún.

Ambas niñas si dirigieron a la dirección contraria del destino original de Samantha, sólo para unirse al grupo de amigas de la rubia. "Chicas, miren a quien logré atrapar." Los ojos azules de Leighton miraron a la castaña, "ya conoces a Megan, Reese y Tamara," dijo la niña señalando a una pelirroja de ojos grises, a una morena de ojos verdes y a una afrodescendiente.

Samantha las reconocía a todas, eran – por decirlo de alguna manera – las favoritas de la profesora O'Neill; las clásicas niñas que nunca hacían algo mal y siempre participaban en clase. Ellas eran la perfección en carne y hueso, pues parecían muñecas gracias a su inmaculada piel y cabello perfecto, era como estar frente a las versiones infantiles de Barbie y sus amigas. Samantha esbozó una media sonrisa al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano derecha, gesticulado un tímido saludo, logrando así que las otras chicas sonrieran pero sin abandonar la suspicacia que sus ojos encerraban.

"Siéntate," dijo Leighton mientras palpaba el asiento junto a ella. Era más que obvio que ella era la líder de ese pequeño clan.

Un perturbador silencio surgió entre el grupo, pero fue la niña de piel oscura, Tamara, quien rompió con esa incómoda situación, "¿es cierto que tienes dos mamás?"

"¡Tamara!" Siseó la rubia, mirando con desaprobación a su amiga.

"¿Qué?" La niña se encogió en hombros, "es sólo una pregunta."

"Discúlpala," Leighton negó ligeramente con la cabeza, "Tamara a veces es una chismosa."

La afrodescendiente giró los ojos con fastidio para luego darle una mordida a su sándwich.

"No, está bien, supongo que les ha de parecer extraño." La castaña se sintió desprevenida por la abrupta pregunta que Tamara le había hecho, ya que sólo Beth conocía esa pieza de información sobre ella, pero un par de segundos más tarde, la respuesta llegó: Tamara era la niña que se sentaba frente a Samantha.

"No demasiado," intervino Megan, la pelirroja, "mi tío es gay pero no tiene hijos o un novio. Mi madre dice que es un soltero sin remedio y morirá solo."

Samantha se sintió un poco más tranquila cuando escuchó las risas de sus compañeras de clase. "Mis madres están casadas aunque no entre ellas, por eso tengo un padrastro y una madrastra."

"¿Eso no te molesta?" Preguntó Reese con el ceño fruncido, "yo tengo una madrastra y ella es una bruja estricta, además me obliga a decirle _mamá_."

"Para nada," se apresuró a decir la castaña con un poco de petulancia, "y tiene sus ventajas, mi cumpleaños fue genial."

Las otras niñas dejaron escapar exclamaciones de admiración ante el pequeño cinismo de la nueva chiquilla al mismo tiempo que Leighton le daba un pequeño empujón a Samantha con el hombro para captar toda su atención, "eres buena onda, deberías sentarte con nosotras todo el tiempo."

"Está bien, pero antes creo que primero debo hablarlo con Beth."

Todo el grupo guardó silencio de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que cuatro pares de ojos observaron a la castaña con seriedad.

"No entiendo," la rubia esbozó una sonrisa confundida, "¿por qué tienes que pedirle permiso a _Elizabeth_?"

"No tengo que pedirle permiso," puntualizó Samantha con firmeza, "pero ella no parece muy cómoda cuando está rodeada de mucha gente y no puedo dejarla sola sólo para sentarme con ustedes."

"¿Por qué no?" Cuestionó Megan con curiosidad.

"Porque no sería justo, Beth es mi amiga." La mirada de la castaña miró con detenimiento a cada niña, haciéndoles ver que no cambiaría de decisión, que no abandonaría a Beth sólo para sentarse con las chicas más populares del cuarto año.

"Tú no quieres eso," añadió la afro-descendiente con arrogancia, logrando que Samantha la mirara con el ceño fruncido. "Si sabes qué es lo que te conviene te tienes que alejar de ella. Todas aquí sabemos que Elizabeth tiene problemas," Tamara se tocó un par de veces la sien con el dedo índice, dándole a entender a la nueva que su amiga estaba mal de la cabeza.

"Escucha Sam, no es que queramos meterte ideas o algo así pero Elizabeth sólo trae problemas," dijo con gentileza Leighton.

Samantha no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, después de todo, Beth parecía una chica inofensiva y algo tímida, además había sido la primera persona en dirigirle la palabra y, por ello, su lealtad estaba con la otra rubia. "Creo que mejor me voy."

"¿Te has preguntado qué hace antes del receso? ¿Por qué desaparece?" Cuestionó Reese antes de que la castaña se levantara por completo de su lugar y quien sólo pudo encogerse en hombros.

"El año pasado bandalizó todo el baño, rompió los espejos y pintó las paredes con pintura en aerosol. La directora la suspendió _tres_ semanas," Megan alzó tres dedos para añadir énfasis a su explicación, pero no se notaba escandalizada como sus otras amigas, sino más bien emocionada "ella es ahora como una leyenda en Crawford, se dice que insultó a su padre en frente de la directora y de su madre."

"Luego de eso reprobó el cuarto grado," dijo Tamara sin tanta emoción, "la cereza de su gran pastel."

"Es una chica mala y una pésima influencia," añadió Leighton, "estar con ella es ser como su cómplice."

Samantha observó a cada una de sus compañeras como si dudara de sus palabras pero recordó las enseñanzas de su mamá, "todos necesitamos un amigo y no voy a dejar sola a Beth." La niña se puso de pie, tomó su almuerzo y se alejó sin mirar atrás.

Sus ojos verde olivo localizaron a la rubia sentada en el lugar de siempre. Por un momento se sintió culpable porque seguramente Beth la debió haber visto con Leighton y sus amigas.

"Traje un sándwich de mantequilla de maní extra," Samantha se sentó junto a la otra niña, quien trataba de ignorarla deliberadamente, "es tuyo si lo quieres y también un Dr. Pepper…" la niña miró la lata con vacilación, "ese no te lo puedo dar, pero podemos compartirlo."

Beth miró la lata roja que Samantha había dejado junto a ella como una ofrenda de paz. "Shelby no me deja ingerir azúcar, dice que me pone hiperactiva."

"¿Shelby es tu mamá?"

"Madre adoptiva," corrigió la rubia, enfadada por alguna razón. "Creí que te quedarías con Leighton y su ejército de tontas. Muchas querrían estar en tu lugar, ellas son como las más populares."

"Sólo estaba haciendo un poco de tiempo en lo que llegabas. Además," la castaña abrió la lata de refresco para luego darle un buen sorbo y ofrecérsela a Beth, "descubrí que tienes una fan."

La rubia dejó escapar una incrédula risa, "¿quién? ¿La presumida de Tamara o la rara de Megan?"

Samantha sonrió al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, pero su ánimo de desvaneció, "¿es cierto lo que ellas dicen? ¿Hiciste todo eso?"

Beth parecía deprimida, aunque siempre parecía adquirir esa triste actitud luego de desaparecer, "tal vez deberías ser su amiga, tú eres como ellas… perfecta y tus mamás no querrán que te juntes conmigo cuando se enteren de que sí hice todo eso."

"No, para nada," respondió Samantha con la boca llena de emparedado, "ellas no son así, una de mis mamás fue una chica mala también y yo no soy tan _perfecta_."

"Dime algo malo que hayas hecho," la rubia alzó una ceja, desafiando a la otra niña a responder, "no algo tonto como robar una galleta antes de cenar."

"Un día me escapé…" Beth dejó escapar una risa de burla, "cuando estuve en Nueva York," añadió la castaña.

"No es cierto."

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" Exclamó Samantha con el ceño fruncido, "así fue como encontré a mi otra mamá. Ella vivía en Nueva York con su esposa y yo la fui a buscar."

"Si es así entonces debiste meterte en muchos problemas."

"Sí… terminé en un hospital, casi muero."

"¿Te hicieron daño?" Beth se notaba genuinamente preocupada.

"No," Samantha suspiró con pesar, recordando aquellos días, "yo solía estar enferma de leucemia y no sé," la niña se encogió en hombros, "sabía que podía morir y yo lo único que quería era encontrar a mi mami y lo hice." La castaña sonrió animadamente, "y fue bueno, porque ella fue la que me salvó. Fue una doble ganancia para mí."

"Buena historia Sam," dijo Beth luego de un momento de silencio, su actitud se había transformada radicalmente, pues ahora en su rostro se podía ver una amplia sonrisa, "pero eso no fue algo malo, pero eres valiente."

"Lo sé."

"Quisiera poder hacer lo mismo." Confesó la rubia.

"¿Ir a Nueva York tú sola?" Preguntó con confusión Samantha.

"¡NO!" Respondió entre risas Beth, mientras tomaba el emparedado que le había ofrecido su amiga previamente, "buscar a mi verdadera mamá."

La otra niña miró hacia el frente, otorgando cierta atención a un par de niñas de primer grado que corrían una tras otra. "Si de verdad lo deseas deberías buscarla."

"No sé en dónde empezar, Shelby no tiene nada acerca de ella y mi padre biológico nunca me quiere hablar de ella porque dice que aún no estoy en edad."

"Los padres nunca quieren hablar de las cosas que les hace sentir incómodos pero…" Samantha esbozó una malévola sonrisa, "lo que necesitas es un plan. Por eso mañana a las 5, te veré en el parque del centro."

"¿Por qué ahí y no aquí en el receso o a la hora de la salida?" Cuestionó Beth con confusión.

"Porque aquí todo el mundo nos pone mucha atención," la castaña señaló con sutileza hacia Leighton y sus amigas, "y porque mañana voy a ver a mi mejor amiga y tú deberías venir conmigo."

"Uhm… yo creo que no." Respondió la rubia con algo de ironía en la voz.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque Shelby no me deja salir a menos que termine mis deberes y porque vas a ver a alguien que yo no conozco."

"No seas miedosa," dijo Samantha a manera de burla, "Claire es genial, ella me ayudó a escaparme cuando estábamos en Nueva York y nunca me delató y los deberes no son problema, sólo hazlos."

"Si los hago Shelby sabrá que algo anda mal conmigo."

"¿Quieres encontrar a tu madre o no?" La castaña miraba con seriedad a su amiga.

La otra niña suspiró a manera de rendición al mismo tiempo que giraba los ojos con fastidio, "estaré ahí a las 5, ¿contenta?"

"Tú deberías ser la contenta, vamos a encontrar a tu mamá. Créeme, tengo experiencia en eso," respondió Samantha con una actitud pretenciosa, heredada de Santana, "sé cómo te sientes y sólo porque eres mi amiga te voy a ayudar."

Beth sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, pues nadie en su corta existencia le había dicho algo así; en sus once años de vida, no había tenido una verdadera amiga.

* * *

><p>Quinn se encontraba revisando por última vez el libro de Aria Montgomery para que al fin fuera impreso y distribuido por todas las librerías del país. En otras circunstancias y a estas alturas, la rubia ya se habría hartado de la obra, pues su trabajo consistía en leer en varias ocasiones un libro inédito sólo para corregir los errores casi invisibles de los autores y de recomendarles algún consejo acerca de la dinámica de su escritura; sin embargo, Aria era meticulosa en su descripción y plasmaba una singular emoción. Esa mujer tenía un gran futuro en el mundo literario y Quinn no opondría ninguna resistencia en seguir siendo su editora sólo para poder ser la primera en leer su trabajo.<p>

Después de meses de depresión, la vida de la rubia de cabello corto parecía recobrar una agradable cotidianidad, por fin podía disfrutar de su trabajo y de su tiempo libre. Quizás eso se debía a la compañía de Santana, quien siempre parecía dispuesta a pasar tiempo con ella, entablando charlas amigables y con las cuales recordaban el pasado. Esa era una gran ventaja, pues Quinn ya no sentía esa desagradable amargura que solía experimentar cuando alguna referencia de Rachel surgía.

Eso no significaba que ya la hubiera superado por completo, de hecho aún le faltaba recorrer un largo camino para lograr ese objetivo. Sin embargo, en una de las últimas platicas que sostuvo con Florencia, la hispana le había recomendado sólo recordar los buenos momentos, pues no valía la pena traer a la memoria esas últimas ocasiones que habían destruido emocionalmente a la rubia y, al parecer, las que estaban arruinando a su ex novia en todo sentido.

Era de conocimiento popular que la carrera de Rachel Berry se estaba arruinando por completo, la castaña era un tema lucrativo que los tabloides no se cansaban de explotar y todos esperaban ver el momento en el que la actriz tocara fondo. Algunos especulaban que la joven mujer terminaría en prisión o en algún centro de rehabilitación, otras opiniones eran un poco más extremas, pues apostaban a que Rachel sería la nueva Janis/Amy/Whitney, una talentosa mujer con un trágico final.

A pesar de todo eso, Quinn trataba de mantenerse al margen, conocía a su ex y quería creer que la castaña superaría ese obstáculo y se sobrepondría sólo para resurgir con más ímpetu. La rubia se forzaba a creer en eso, pues se negaba a ser la razón de un posible fracaso. Durante los primeros dos años de su preparatoria, ella se esforzó por quebrar los sueños de Rachel, intentó destruir su autoestima y sus convicciones. Irónicamente, ahora lo había logrado, su yo adolescente estaría orgullosa de ella…

La mujer suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos para así darles un merecido descanso al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento. Le faltaba poco para terminar de leer el libro, un capítulo más que bien podría leer esa misma noche antes de ir a dormir para que la mañana siguiente redactara el prefacio que gentilmente Aria le había pedido hacer.

La relación de la editora y la escritora, en un inicio, se había limitado al campo laboral, pero desde que ambas descubrieron que tenían en común al matrimonio de Santana y Emily esa relación evolucionó en una clase de amistad, de esa forma – y gracias a la reputación que la rubia se había ganado en el medio – fue como Quinn se ganó un espacio en el prometedor libro de Aria Montgomery.

Quizás la principal razón por la que a la rubia le gustaba tanto esa obra no era por el intenso suspenso o la constante angustia, sino más bien era la relación que sostenían las protagonistas, era una amistad tan fuerte que ni los tormentosos hechos que sufrían podían quebrantar; era una amistad que sólo podía hallarse en la ficción, no podía haber otra razón para su existencia. No es que Quinn se quejara de sus amistades, pero las relaciones tanto con Brittany como con Santana se habían deteriorado con el tiempo y otros factores como los prejuicios y la competitividad; por otro lado estaba Florencia, una mujer que parecía ser leal pero la rubia no estaba segura de querer ser _sólo_ su amiga.

La editora estaba envuelta en una complicada disyuntiva. La distancia pronto dejaría de ser un obstáculo, pues Florencia le había avisado a Quinn que pronto la visitaría; la emoción la había invadido ya que tendría la oportunidad de esclarecer todas esas confusas emociones que tenía hacia la hispana. No obstante, la rubia no estaba segura de querer iniciar una relación formal, aún no estaba lista para comprometerse emocionalmente con una mujer, pues tenía miedo de ser herida una vez más.

El timbre de la casa obligó a la joven mujer a hacer a un lado todos sus pensamientos para luego observar su reloj de pulso, notando que ya era la una de la tarde. Con pereza de levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal mientras se acomodaba su holgado sweater tejido color azul turquesa.

Era relativamente temprano por lo que a Quinn nunca se le ocurrió reparar en la persona que estaba esperando en el pórtico de la casa de su mejor amiga; pero sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par cuando al fin la puerta fue abierta, su boca se abrió y cerró pero ningún sonido emanó de ella…

"Qué tal, Quinn."

Frente a la rubia estaban Hiram y Leroy Berry, sonriendo de manera cortés pero era fácil distinguir en sus ojos una creciente preocupación.

"Espero que no te moleste nuestra visita," se apresuró a decir Hiram al notar el estupor del que Quinn era presa, "tu madre nos dio la dirección de tu actual residencia."

"Uhm…" la rubia parpadeó un par de veces, como si ese simple acto hubiera sido suficiente para regresar a la realidad. "Es sólo que… nunca me esperé verlos por aquí."

La mano de la mujer apretaba con fuerza el filo de la puerta, no sabía qué pensar o qué decir ante la presencia de esos dos hombres. Tenía cierta idea del por qué estaban frente a ella y un cierto temor la invadió al suponer que quizá estaban ahí para culparla de la situación en la que su hija estaba inmersa.

"Sabemos que nuestra presencia te incomoda pero de verdad nos gustaría hablar contigo." Dijo Leroy un poco desesperado.

"Okay," musitó Quinn sin mucha convicción para luego abrir por completo la puerta de la casa, invitando a los dos hombres a pasar. "La sala está por allá," señaló la rubia con el dedo índice al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta, "en un momento estaré con ustedes voy a… a preparar café."

La editora se encaminó hacia la cocina a toda prisa, su cuerpo comenzó a experimentar un extraño estrés, el cual no le permitía pensar con claridad. No entendía por qué estaba tan incómoda con la presencia de los señores Berry, les conocía bien, eran personas sensatas y cariñosas que siempre le hicieron sentir parte de su familia y nunca le reprocharon el mal trato que ejerció sobre su hija durante su juventud. No obstante, eran los padres de la mujer que le rompió el corazón, ver a Hiram y Leroy era como ver a Rachel, pues ellos poseían la misma actitud y los mismos ojos.

Quinn encendió la cafetera para luego comenzar a caminar de un lado hacia otro con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Se sentía como felino enjaulado al mismo tiempo que maldecía a su madre por la indiscreción de su nueva dirección; no estaba preparada para hablar con los padres de su ex, pero no podía negarles la petición de hablar acerca de su hija. Los Berry eran padres sobreprotectores y la situación que Rachel estaba experimentando seguramente los tenía sumamente preocupados.

La rubia notó cómo sus manos temblaban cuando vertió la bebida en las tazas, el olor del café sudamericano le permitió sentirse un poco más tranquila pero una parte de su mente le decía que sería mejor ingerir algo más fuerte, tal vez un tequila o un poco de vodka… pero descartó esa decisión por el momento, esa opción sería mejor luego de que los hombres se retiraran.

"Disculpen la tardanza," dijo Quinn cuando entró en la sala, sosteniendo una charola con las tres tazas de café que luego colocó en la mesa de centro.

"No te hubieras molestado," Hiram tomó su taza para luego llevarla a sus delgados labios. "Delicioso," añadió con una honesta sonrisa.

La rubia estaba sentada en el borde del sillón con las piernas bien juntas, una señal de su nerviosismo. "Supongo que están aquí para hablar de Rachel."

"Directo al punto como siempre, ¿eh?" Trató de bromear Leroy, pero la sonrisa que tenía en los labios era de puro compromiso, "eso siempre me agradó de ti."

Quinn observó a los dos hombres frente a ella, no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que los vio hacía ya más de seis meses, sólo que ahora se veían tan deprimidos, esa chispa de alegría que los caracterizaba parecía haberse perdido.

Hiram suspiró con pesar, "la semana pasada decidimos ir a Nueva York por todo lo que está circulando acerca de Rachel. No queríamos dar crédito a todo lo que dice la prensa de ella pero descubrimos que todo es cierto. Ella está en un estado crítico y temo que pueda cometer una atrocidad."

"Rachel no haría algo así," Quinn negó ligeramente con la cabeza mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en su bebida, "ella no pondría en riesgo la carrera por la que luchó desde que era niña."

"Tú no la viste," respondió Leroy, quien parecía al borde del llanto, "todo a su alrededor es un desastre, ella es un desastre. Parece que sólo está viviendo de alcohol y quién sabe qué otra cosa."

"Ella nunca nos dijo qué sucedió entre ustedes," interrumpió Hiram cuando notó que su esposo estaba hablando de más, "quiero que entiendas que no te culpamos de esto, pero es claro que este comportamiento comenzó cuando ustedes se separaron." La rubia no se atrevió a responder, "sólo queremos entender para encontrar una manera de poder ayudarla."

Quinn abandonó su taza de café sobre un portavasos para luego acomodar un mechón de cabello tras de oreja. "Yo…" la mujer respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas que no contuvieran amargura, "yo rompí con ella porque le pedí matrimonio y ella me dijo que no."

Los señores Berry dejaron escapar un respingo de sorpresa pues ambos sabían que su hija estaba enamorada de esta rubia y esa respuesta suya no coincidía en absoluto con sus sentimientos.

"De verdad lo sentimos, Quinn…" Leroy miró a su esposo quien sólo atinó a quitarse los lentes de aumento para presionar su tabique nasal, una clara señal de jaqueca.

"Es algo de lo que yo no me quería dar cuenta pero que se veía venir," confesó la rubia con timidez, "el agente de Rachel le recomendó esconder nuestra relación porque según él sus probabilidades de éxito disminuirían si el público se enteraba de que mantenía una relación lésbica. Yo en un principio supuse que podría soportarlo, nunca he sido fanática de las abiertas demostraciones de cariño…"

"Pero te cansaste de ser un secreto," finalizó Hiram con decepción.

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, "estuvimos juntas por siete años y creí que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente estable como para tomar el siguiente paso pero nunca me imaginé que ella me dijera que no." La rubia frunció el ceño, "traté de que nuestra relación volviera a la normalidad, traté de olvidar su negativa pero fue tan difícil porque mi mente seguía recordando esa noche una y otra vez y supe que nada sería igual, yo no podía seguir a su lado porque estaba resentida…" la mujer se encogió en hombros, "quizás aún lo estoy."

"Te entiendo," Hiram pasó sus dedos por su cano cabello, "y parte de esto es nuestra culpa."

"Cariño," Leroy colocó su mano sobre el muslo de su esposo, "eso no es cierto. Nosotros tratamos de educarla para que siempre se sintiera orgullosa de lo que es y de lo que hace…"

"No me refiero a eso," respondió súbitamente el otro hombre con agresividad, "le dimos todo para compensar de alguna manera la difícil vida que le impusimos pero ella lo confundió al punto de pensar de que puede tenerlo todo. Nuestra hija piensa que se merece todo y no piensa en las consecuencias…" Hiram se puso de pie por puro impulso, "con Finn era sencillo, el chico siempre cedía porque no tenía idea de qué quería pero esto es diferente porque Rachel no sabe qué hacer si no tiene el control de la situación."

"Quinn, tal ves tú…"

"No," respondió de inmediato la rubia antes de que Leroy pudiera terminar su petición, "no me lo tomen a mal, Rachel fue una gran parte de mi vida, aún la amo y eso pero yo no puedo ayudarla." Ambos hombres la miraron con súplica, "voy a sonar egoísta, pero si yo la vuelvo a ver, quizás todo el avance que he hecho hasta ahora se vendría abajo y sería peor para las dos."

"Está bien, Quinn. Te entiendo," dijo Hiram con honestidad, "como verás estamos desesperados y no sabemos qué hacer."

"Rachel necesita ayuda, eso es más que obvio," dijo la editora con cautela y mirando al matrimonio con plena seguridad, "pero, ¿están seguros que ustedes son los más aptos para hacerlo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que si somos los más aptos?" Cuestionó Leroy un poco ofendido por las palabras que acaban de salir de boca de la joven.

"Ustedes la han protegido durante la mayor parte de su vida," Quinn se puso de pie para luego rodear el sillón en el que previamente estaba sentada sólo para apoyar ambas manos sobre el respaldo, "Rachel necesita a alguien que le hablé con objetividad, alguien que no ceda a sus arrebatos y, sinceramente, ninguno de nosotros tres podemos hacer eso porque la queremos ciegamente."

Los señores Berry se miraron mutuamente. "Rachel jamás estará dispuesta a ingresar a un centro de rehabilitación, eso dañaría su carrera…" dijo Leroy, "o lo que queda de ella."

"Quizás aún no lo necesite," Hiram parecía un poco más tranquilo, "sólo necesitamos encontrar a alguien que le haga entrar en razón y tengo en mente a alguien." La rubia miró con curiosidad al hombre, esperando a que dijera en voz alta el nombre de esa persona, "muchas gracias por el café y esta plática, Quinn. Fuiste de mucha ayuda pero ya es tiempo de que nos vayamos."

La editora miró alarmada al matrimonio, no quería que esta conversación se quedara así, necesitaba saber quién era esa persona. "No, esperen… ¿de quién se trata?"

Hiram sonrió de forma cortés al mismo tiempo que se colocaba sus lentes, dándole un aire atractivo, "no quiero involucrarte en esto, linda. Ya has sufrido suficiente y no debes preocuparte por Rachel. ¿De acuerdo?"

Quinn suspiró a manera de rendición para luego murmurar un débil 'okay' y acompañar a los Berry hasta la puerta principal.

* * *

><p>Santana había aparcado su camioneta frente al estudio de baile de Mike Chang, esperando a que la sesión de las 4 terminara para poder ver a Brittany y recoger la bufanda de seda que había olvidado esa mañana en el hotel. Era el pretexto perfecto para poder ver a su amante por segunda vez ese día, sólo que ahora sería de una forma más inocente… aunque no lo podía negar, la morena esperaba con ansias el siguiente encuentro en ese curioso hotel.<p>

La latina no sabía cómo explicar la cantidad de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, se sentía como una adolescente hormonal cada vez que la bailarina la tocaba, su cercanía la intoxicaba y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Todo a su alrededor lo relacionaba automáticamente con Brittany, era como si ella la hubiera puesto bajo un poderoso encantamiento del cual sería imposible liberarse – o del que quisiera deshacerse.

Sin duda, su vida había tomado un curso diferente al que había planeado, en primer lugar nunca esperó serle infiel a su esposa y menos con la chica que le rompió el corazón hacía diez años. La vida parecía burlarse de ella con descaro, pero quizás toda esta situación se debía a todos esos sentimientos que creyó extintos; tal vez nunca pudo superar a Brittany, se dice que el primer amor nunca se olvida, ¿cierto?

Durante mucho tiempo, Santana culpó a su mejor amiga de toda la amargura que su alma encerraba, jamás le perdonó su rechazo y la decisión de permanecer junto a Artie; se sitió herida y traicionada por la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, durante esas últimas semanas, se dio cuenta de que la rubia había actuado con madurez, protegiendo en primera instancia su propio corazón, ya que fue la latina quien la hirió primero cuando negó estar enamorada de ella.

Esa fue su época de negación, aún no estaba lista para admitir su homosexualidad, no cuando ella fue una de los tantos testigos del mal trato que sufría Kurt por esa misma razón. La naturaleza de Santana le hacía ser precavida, ser latina y mujer la colocaban instantáneamente en un sector vulnerable de la sociedad, debía esforzarse más que otras personas para poder aspirar a un mismo trato y a una buena reputación… ser gay en la preparatoria sólo acentuaba sus inherentes desventajas.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ya era una mujer madura, exitosa y adinerada, pero parecía que la confusión sería la constante de su vida. Se sentía dividida entre las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida: Emily, una leal mujer que la apoyaba en todo y Brittany, la primera chica que amó de verdad y la madre de su única hija.

El amor era una cruel paradoja, ya que Santana estaba segura de amar a su mujer pero quizás su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte, de lo contrario, jamás le hubiera sido infiel; no obstante, también amaba a Brittany, aunque no lo suficiente como para divorciarse. De una cosa estaba segura, no se podía amar a dos personas a la vez…

¿O podría ser que sí?

El móvil de la latina comenzó a vibrar sobre la consola de su auto y, cuando vio la foto de su esposa en la pantalla, sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par mientras era invadida por un abrumador pánico. Se sintió estúpida, pues había olvidado comunicarse con Emily, aún cuando su secretaria se lo recordó varias veces durante el transcurso del día.

Santana no tuvo otra opción que tocar la virtual tecla de 'contestar' para luego colocar el aparato junto a su oído. "Emily, hola."

"_Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?_" La voz de la asiática se escuchaba un tanto preocupada.

La morena sentía que las palmas de sus manos escurrían en sudor, producto de su incontenible nerviosismo; tragó saliva con dificultad, pues estaba a punto de hacer algo que jamás se imaginó hacerle a su mujer, mentir. "Cansada, esta mañana se rompió una tubería del baño de arriba y estuve buscando un plomero para que lo arreglara rápido."

Su oscura mirada se dirigió hacia el estudio de baile, notando que algunos estudiantes comenzaban a salir del lugar con sus maletas deportivas sobre el hombro. Tenía cerca de quince minutos antes de que Brittany comenzara con su siguiente clase.

"_Eso explica por qué no respondiste mi mensaje de esta mañana,_" dijo Emily con tranquilidad en la voz.

Santana frunció el ceño, "¿mensaje? Estoy segura que no recibí ninguno."

"_¿Estás completamente segura? Te lo envié como a las 11_."

La morena se mordió el labio inferior, recordando todas las actividades que estuvo realizando alrededor de esa hora. Eso explicaba el por qué no había escuchado el _ringtone_ pero cuando revisó su móvil al salir del hotel, la pantalla no mostraba ningún nuevo mensaje recibido.

"Tal vez ya es hora de que cambie esta cosa," respondió Santana sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, "pero dime, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?"

Emily suspiró con cansancio, "_los chicos son muy complicados, siempre tienen pretextos para no hacer las cosas y creo que mi mejor nadador consume marihuana._"

"¿Qué?" La latina dejó escapar una divertida carcajada, "¿acaso es fanático de Michael Phelps?"

"_Eso mismo pensé yo. Tuve que mandarlo a hacer una prueba de _antidoping _y si sale positiva tendré que expulsarlo del equipo y tal vez eso nos cueste el campeonato nacional._" La mujer al otro lado de la línea telefónica se escuchaba decepcionada. "_En fin, ¿cómo está Sam? ¿Se está adaptando bien a su nueva escuela?_"

"Eso parece, creo que ya hizo una nueva amiga y le gustan sus nuevas clases." Santana bajó la mirada sólo para poder observar su anillo de matrimonio, "eligió como actividades extracurriculares el coro y la danza."

Un silencio surgió entre el matrimonio, era claro que Samantha había elegido esas dos actividades porque eran dos de los tantos talentos que sus madres le habían heredado. Emily lo sabía, jamás había visto bailar a la rubia pero de acuerdo a su esposa, Brittany era una bailarina innata.

"_Eso es genial,_" dijo con un poco de esfuerzo la asiática, "_¿y Quinn?_"

"Aún disfrutando de nuestra hospitalidad," Santana miró el reloj digital del radio de la camioneta, debía apresurarse si es que quería ver a cierta rubia. "Incluso invitó a una amiga suya… creo que tendré que imponer ciertas normas de comportamiento."

Emily dejó escapar una dulce risa, "_espero que no seas muy estricta con esas reglas, no debes desquitarte con ella sólo porque tú estás en un breve periodo de abstinencia._"

La sonrisa que Santana tenía en los labios se desvaneció lentamente pero se repuso de inmediato, obligándose a crear una forzada risa que no pusiera en sobre aviso a su esposa. "Trataré de no frustrar sus planes…" la mujer se aclaró la garganta, "¿Em…?"

"_¿Qué ocurre?_"

"Debo colgar, Quinn… uhm, ella me pidió ir al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena y olvidé en casa mis manos libres." La morena descansó su frente sobre el volante.

"_Conduce con cuidado, te amo…_" la voz de Emily era dulce y, a la vez, tímida, "_no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo?_"

Santana cerró los ojos con fuerza, el peso de esas palabras producían extraño sentimiento de culpabilidad que no parecía ser tan intenso como debería. "Yo también te amo… te hablo en la noche después de cenar, ¿te parece bien?"

Ambas mujeres se despidieron antes de colgar al mismo tiempo. La morena observó su móvil como si éste pudiera mostrarle a su mujer todos los pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente y, aún así, optó por guardarlo en su bolso para luego salir del vehículo y dirigirse hacia el estudio de baile.

Algunos estudiantes estaban conglomerados alrededor de la recepción, mientras que otros hablaban animadamente al pie de las escaleras, esperando a que su lección del día comenzara. El lugar lucía muy diferente a la primera vez que Santana lo visitó, ahora lucía jovial y lleno de vida.

La recién llegada se hizo camino entre todos esos chicos para así subir las escaleras, ya que Brittany le había dicho que la estaría esperando en la sala de descanso. Sólo tendrían escasos diez minutos para charlar de cualquier cosa antes de que la instructora tuviera que volver al trabajo, un tiempo que parecía tan escaso…

"Pensé que ya no vendrías," dijo la rubia cuando vio a su amiga caminar por el pasillo, "justo ahora iba a salir a esperarte."

Santana sonrió complacida ante esas desesperadas palabras, "sólo me retrasé cinco minutos, Britt-Britt."

"Cinco minutos que ya no podremos aprovechar," murmuró Brittany de forma sensual al mismo tiempo que colocaba la bufanda de seda alrededor del cuello de la latina para así obligarla a reducir el espacio que aún las separaba y poder plantar un beso en sus labios. "Te extrañé."

"Y yo a ti," respondió con honestidad la modelo, ganándose de esa forma un segundo beso, "¿te das cuenta de que aquí cualquier persona podría vernos?"

"Eso lo hace más excitante, ¿no crees?"

Santana observó los labios rosas de su amante por un par de segundos para luego lamerse los suyos propios con deseo. "Sí… pero la vez pasada tu jefe casi nos descubre y no estoy de humor para escuchar un discurso moral."

"Tal vez tienes razón," Brittany se alejó de su amante con reluctancia.

"Sabes que tengo razón," corrigió la morena al mismo tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, cerciorándose de que estuvieran solas en el pasillo. "Pero eso no quiere decir no muero por darte un último beso," dijo la atractiva mujer antes de tomar la nuca de Brittany y besarla con pasión.

El beso no duró más que un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que las dos amantes sintieran que el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones. La rubia se negó a abrir los ojos pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa soñadora que anhelaba que esa dulce caricia no hubiera terminado tan abruptamente.

"No voy a poder concentrarme por el resto de la tarde luego de _eso_," murmuró Brittany al mismo tiempo que abría su par de ojos celestes.

Santana colocó su mano izquierda sobre el pecho de su amiga sólo para empujarla débilmente hacia atrás, "pues vas a tener que conformarte con eso hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos."

Los ojos azules de la bailarina brillaron con emoción, "reservé para el jueves."

La sonriente latina negó levemente con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba la bufanda, "no tienes remedio."

"Por cierto," Brittany se cruzó de brazos para luego recargarse en la pared, "he estado pensando mucho en mis padres últimamente y el miércoles, luego de mi última clase, voy a ir a visitarlos y planeo llevar a Sam conmigo."

Los ojos cafés de Santana miraron con asombro a la mujer junto a ella. "Eso es… ¡eso es grandioso!" La morena no pudo evitar lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, "ya era hora, Britt-Britt."

"No habría podido tomar esta decisión si no fuera por ti," confesó la bailarina, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la otra mujer, "espero que no tomes a mal que quiera hablar con ellos a solas."

Santana se alejó un poco, pero dejó sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia, "para nada, tú sabrás como acercarte a ellos. Mañana puedo pasar a tu casa para darte una copia de las pruebas de paternidad, si así lo quieres."

"Eso me gustaría mucho."

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti," reiteró la modelo antes de volver a abrazar a Brittany.

Una voz masculina se aclaró la garganta, obligando a ambas mujeres a dar por finalizado ese abrazo y a enfrentar al hombre que ahora las miraba con desaprobación.

"Brittany, ya es hora de tu clase," dijo Mike con el ceño fruncido.

Santana se acomodó el cabello con nerviosismo, "uhm… debo irme pero mañana paso a tu casa como a las 8, ¿okay? Gusto en verte Chang."

La rubia siguió con la mirada a la latina hasta que no pudo verla más, se sentía hipnotizada por su presencia y, mientras esa mujer estuviera cerca, el mundo que la rodeaba parecía desaparecer. Sin embargo, cuando volvió su rostro hacia su amigo, descubrió con pesar que Mike la miraba con reproche…

Era un hecho que la discreción no era algo que Brittany dominara.

**TBC…**


	25. Reivindicando

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p>"¿Segura que va a venir?" Claire se encontraba meciéndose en el columpio, sus brazos extendidos completamente y su cuerpo inclinado hacia atrás; su cabeza era adornada por un gorro color rosa y sus manos por un par de guantes del mismo color y sin dedos. Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento y sus mejillas poseían un cálido rubor producto del ejercicio y del frío viento. "Mamá nos llevará a Ricky's por un batido."<p>

Samantha estaba sentada en el otro columpio pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en el tránsito, esperando ver a su nueva amiga, "sí, ella me dijo hoy que vendría. Incluso no podía creer que su mamá le hubiera dado permiso."

"¿Por qué? ¿Está castigada o algo?" La voz de la rubia incrementaba y disminuía con el vaivén de su movimiento.

"No, es sólo que Beth es como… uhm…" la otra niña frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar el mejor adjetivo que describiera el comportamiento de su amiga, "¿una chica mala?"

Claire plantó sus pies en el suelo de forma abrupta, logrando que un poco de tierra se levantara, sus ojos azules observaron con curiosidad a la castaña. "¿Chica mala como en buena onda mala o como mala que le gusta atormentar a otras niñas?"

"No, ella no es una brabucona, es algo tímida pero hace cosas que no debería," respondió Samantha quien ahora miraba a su mejor amiga a los ojos, preocupada de que no aprobara su amistad con Beth. "Creo que no tiene amigas porque otros padres no quieren que sus hijas se junten con ella."

"Y… ¿por qué tú te juntas con ella?"

La castaña se encogió en hombros, "fue la primera que me habló y tenemos cosas en común." La niña observó como Claire desviaba la mirada hacia el frente, su rostro no expresaba sentimiento alguno, lo cual no representó una buena señal para Samantha, pues temía que este pequeño encuentro resultara en un total fracaso, ya que las dos pequeñas rubias eran totalmente lo opuesto, mientras una era jovial y amigable, la otra era tímida y un poco intimidante. "No te molesta que la haya invitado, ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué?" La otra niña miró de inmediato a su amiga con una sonrisa en los labios ya que se notaba genuinamente sorprendida por esa pregunta, "¡claro que no! Sabes que no soy celosa…" Claire frunció el ceño, "debo confesar que estaba un poco preocupada por ti, tú sabes, de que tus nuevas compañeras no fueran gentiles contigo y porque yo no estoy ahí para hacerte compañía."

El rostro de Samantha se iluminó gracias a la gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. "No tienes de qué preocuparte, todas han sido gentiles pero Beth es diferente, creo que siempre está triste y, al mismo tiempo, enfadada porque no sabe quién es su verdadera mamá."

"Oh," la rubia se notaba perspicaz, "adoro los misterios, son emocionantes."

La castaña dejó escapar una carcajada, esa actitud era la que más le gustaba de su mejor amiga, pues siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a resolver sus embrollos. "Sabes que tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Samantha, mientras sus ojos observaban como la otra niña reiniciaba sus movimientos en el columpio.

"¡Claro! La primera pero no la única," dijo la rubia como si nada. Quizás Claire no compartía esa complicada historia que identificaba a Beth y a Samantha, su familia era estable, con un padre pediatra y una madre psicóloga, pero su carácter afable y leal era el soporte que la castaña necesitaba para olvidarse un poco de sus problemas – o deshacerse de ellos. Además, Samantha jamás olvidaría que su amiga se había metido en muchos problemas cuando decidió perderse en Nueva York para buscar a su madre, alegando que jamás traicionaría el código de la mejor amiga.

La castaña se distrajo con el sonido de una puerta de automóvil cerrándose, sus ojos observaron a Beth caminando hacia ellas de forma retraída, pues estaba cabizbaja y su andar era muy lento. "¡Hey, Beth!" Exclamó Samantha mientras levantaba la mano para llamar la atención de la recién llegada.

"Siento haberme retrasado," dijo Beth casi murmurando.

Claire saltó del columpio en movimiento, para luego acercarse a las otras dos niñas, "está bien, ahora podemos ir por ese batido," sus ojos azules miraron de forma amigable a la otra rubia, "yo invito… bueno, no, mi mamá invita," dijo la niña al mismo tiempo que señalaba a una mujer muy parecida a ella que las observaba desde cierta distancia.

"Uhm… pero le dije a Shelby que no me movería de aquí," dijo Beth con cautela pues se sentía un poco intimidada por la carácter de Claire.

"De verdad eres tímida," dijo la rubia de ojos azules sin recato alguno y logrando que Samantha la golpeara con el codo en las costillas, "no te preocupes, regresaremos antes de que _Shelby_ venga por ti, sólo vamos a la fuente de sodas que está cruzando la calle. No tienes miedo, ¿o sí?"

Beth frunció el ceño antes de mirar a la castaña con incredulidad y quien también la observaba de forma traviesa, "¡por supuesto que no! Algo tan tonto como ir por un batido no me da miedo."

"Bien, por un momento parecía que sí," dijo Claire mientras se acomodaba el gorro, "hay que irnos, mi mamá parece desesperada."

"Por cierto, soy Beth," dijo la rubia cuando las tres niñas comenzaron a caminar hacia la mujer que ya se había puesto de pie y se acomodaba el bolso café sobre el hombro.

"Lo sé, yo soy Claire, pero eso ya lo sabes," respondió la niña con una amplia sonrisa antes de correr hacia su madre.

Beth parecía cautivada por la chica que ahora había tacleado a su madre y quien, por su parte, la envolvía en un juguetón abrazo. "Me agrada." Esa confesión parecía dirigida más a sí misma que a la niña que caminaba junto a ella.

"Te dije que así sería y también está dispuesta a ayudar con lo de ya sabes qué."

La rubia de ojos avellanados miró a Samantha con una sonrisa, "genial."

…

"Muy bien," dijo la madre de Claire, Michelle, cuando volvió a la mesa que las tres niñas habían ocupado mientras ella compraba las dulces bebidas, "vainilla para Beth, chocolate para Sam y plátano para Claire." Las tres chiquillas parecían hipnotizadas por la apariencia de los batidos, "yo estaré por allá para que platiquen con calma ¿ok?"

Las niñas apenas y notaron la ausencia de Michelle, pues su entera atención ahora se encontraba enfocada en los sabores que invadían sus lenguas.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" Exclamó Beth con emoción para luego beber un poco más de su espeso batido.

Claire alzó una ceja, observando con detenimiento y curiosidad a la niña que estaba sentada frente a ella, "¿jamás habías probado un batido de Ricky's?"

"Su mamá…"

"Mamá adoptiva," corrigió la rubia sin retirar la pajilla de sus labios.

Samantha giró los ojos con un poco de fastidio, "creo que mejor la empiezo a llamar _Shelby_. Como sea, ella no deja que Beth coma azúcar."

"¿Por qué?" Cuestionó Claire, quien tenía la nariz fruncida, "¿te pone hiperactiva?"

Beth se lamió los labios, como si en ellos aún pudiera saborear un poco de su batido, "ella dice que me pudre los dientes y la terapeuta de la escuela cree que por eso me comporto como una clase de 'delincuente'," la niña sonrió con un poco de malicia, "pero no necesito comer azúcar para hacer eso."

"Sam no me dijo que eras súper buena onda," dijo la otra rubia en medio de risas, "me dan ganas de cambiar de escuela."

"Tú sólo quieres cambiar de escuela para estar rodeada de niñas," acusó Samantha con una sonrisa juguetona sólo para ser golpeada en el rostro por una pelota de papel. "¡Oye!"

Claire estaba totalmente ruborizada por las palabras de su mejor amiga, "te lo mereces por chismosa."

"Pero no estoy diciendo mentiras," respondió la castaña para luego esbozar un puchero.

Beth no podía dejar de reír, nunca se había divertido tanto en compañía de niñas de su edad, quizás porque nunca le interesó convivir con ellas en primer lugar. Debía admitir que conocer a la mejor amiga de Samantha le había preocupado un poco, pues estaba acostumbrada a ser ignorada por sus compañeras de Crawford, pero Samantha y Claire habían demostrado ser diferentes.

"¡Cambio!"

La rubia de ojos avellanados se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a las otras dos niñas exclamar esa misma palabra al mismo tiempo y apenas tuvo la oportunidad de ver como las copas con batidos eran rotadas. Ahora, frente a ella, estaba la copa de Claire.

"¿Ya pensaste cómo encontrar a tu verdadera mamá?" Preguntó Samantha luego de beber un poco del batido de fresa.

Beth se encontraba ensimismada por el nuevo sabor, era mucho más dulce que el de fresa gracias al chocolate líquido Hershey's que se encontraba en el fondo y su levantaba en espiral sobre toda la pared de cristal de la copa. "Uhm… no sé en dónde empezar, ¿cómo encontraste a la tuya?"

"No fue tan difícil," intervino Claire con cierto brillo en los ojos, "su mamá Britt guarda todo lo que fue de su mamá San, además…" la niña suspiró de forma soñadora al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su pajilla, "su mamá San es súper famosa."

Samantha frunció el ceño, "no hables así de mi mami, ya te dije que es raro."

"Como sea," dijo con desdén la rubia, "creo que será más difícil porque Beth es adoptada y, por lo que he visto en la tele, su mamá biológica no puede acercarse hasta que cumpla 18."

"Pero Shelby dejó que mi papá biológico se acercara, por algo lo conozco desde que tengo memoria."

"¿Le has preguntado por tu mamá?" Inquirió Samantha, con una curiosidad que se incrementaba más y más. "Él debe saber quién es."

Beth se recargó en el asiento color rojo, "siempre que lo veo le pregunto por ella, pero siempre se hace el ocupado o me habla de otra cosa. Me hace enfadar cuando hace eso."

"Los papás nunca te van a decir nada, sino pregúntale a Beth, su mamá nunca le quiso decir nada sobre su otra mamá." Claire abrió los ojos al recordar cómo su mejor amiga encontró el nombre de Santana, "deberías buscar entre las cosas antiguas de tu papá, ahí debe estar la respuesta."

"En su departamento no hay nada y cuando voy a casa de la abuela ella nunca me deja sola, sólo me habla de religión y de cómo nunca seré una judía de verdad." Respondió Beth con un poco de ira en la voz.

Claire y Samantha se miraron mutuamente, pensando en una manera de resolver el problema de su amiga, pero nada les vino a la mente, al menos, no por el momento.

"Lo resolveremos," aseguró Samantha con plena certeza, "sólo hay que encontrar un nombre y la Internet hará el resto."

Beth suspiró con decepción, para luego mirar a las otras dos niñas. En su rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa pues comprendía que por ahora debía disfrutar de la compañía de sus nuevas dos amigas. "¿Cambio?" Preguntó la rubia con un poco de timidez.

"¡Cambio!" Prácticamente gritaron Samantha y Claire.

* * *

><p>Quinn estaba totalmente ausente, su cautivante mirada parecía haberse perdido en algún punto sobre la pared y sus músculos se sentían extrañamente entumecidos; sus sentidos parecían estar obstaculizados por los pensamientos que acechaban su mente, pensamientos que giraban alrededor de Rachel y la depresión de la que era prisionera. Era imposible negar la preocupación que sentía por la castaña y la visita de sus padres la tarde anterior era una clara señal de que su ex había tocado fondo.<p>

La rubia sabía que no era recomendable sentir tanta preocupación por Rachel, no cuando ella misma experimentaba una transición que tenía por objetivo sanar sus propias heridas, pero no podía creer que esa talentosa actriz – quien había demostrado tener un poderoso temple – estuviera perdiendo todo por lo que luchó con tanto ahínco por la tristeza. Hasta ahora, nada ni nadie había logrado distraer a Rachel Berry de su objetivo de llegar a Broadway.

Por otro lado, la curiosidad carcomía el interior de Quinn poco a poco, pues tenía la necesidad de saber cómo los Berry tratarían de ayudar a su hija, cómo lograrían que la joven mujer entrara en razón…

"Hey, Q."

La editora se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó la voz de Santana. De inmediato volvió su rostro hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga como si en ese momento hubiera recordado que no estaba sola en la sala de estar, mientras intentaba borrar cualquier señal de desasosiego que le hiciera sospechar a la modelo sobre su estado de ánimo.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Los ojos oscuros de Santana expresaban suspicacia, como si la hubieran habido estudiado por varios minutos antes de haber tomado la decisión de expresar en voz alta su cuestionamiento.

"Claro," Quinn esbozó una sonrisa forzada que no se reflejaba en sus ojos. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

Por unos cuantos segundos Santana guardó silencio, se limitó a ver a su amiga con intensidad, como si en el acto pudiera ver más allá de esa tensa sonrisa.

"Es sólo que has estado muy distante esta tarde." La latina colocó su tablet junto a ella, "obviamente algo te molesta y sabes que estoy dispuesta a escucharte."

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia la pantalla de su laptop, la cual ya se había oscurecido por la inactividad. Su dedo índice se deslizó sobre el touchpad, con la intención de retomar su trabajo. "Gracias, pero de verdad, me encuentro bien. Lo único que me preocupa en este momento es el tiempo que está tomando la publicación del libro de Aria Montgomery."

"¿Segura que solamente es eso?" Inquirió la morena con una voz que denotaba incredulidad y condescendencia.

"Dios, Santana. ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre?" Respondió Quinn con molestia y con la intención de que la latina la dejara en paz para evitar una confrontación que no tenía sentido.

La morena dejó escapar una pequeña risa humorística, "sea lo que sea que te moleste debe ser algo muy importante." La editora levantó la mirada con fastidio, observando cómo Santana se acomodaba en el sillón para luego cruzar las piernas y colocar su tablet encima de su muslo, "y lamento haberme tomado la molestia de preocuparme por ti, eso me gano por tratar de ser tu amiga."

Quinn cerró los ojos para luego dejar escapar un suspiro arrepentido, "San yo…"

"No está bien," interrumpió la modelo sin levantar la mirada, "sigue con tu trabajo y finge que no dije nada, mientras yo finjo estar sola."

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad invadió a la editora pues sabía que las intenciones de su amiga eran buenas, sabía que Santana se esforzaba en reconstruir su amistad pero Quinn sentía que si expresaba en voz alta todos los sentimientos que la abrumaban en ese momento era como aceptar formalmente que aún sentía intensas cosas por Rachel…

"Ayer los padres de Rachel me vinieron a ver." La morena detuvo el movimiento de su dedo sobre la pantalla de su tablet pero no se atrevió a responder o a enfrentar la mirada de Quinn. "Están preocupados por Rachel y…" la rubia tragó saliva con dificultad antes de continuar, "y yo también."

Santana levantó el rostro con lentitud, su semblante parecía carente de sentimiento alguno, "¿es por los escándalos en los que ha estado envuelta?"

Quinn asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, "está arruinando su vida y me temo que es por mi culpa."

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes," dijo con plena seguridad la latina. "¿Para qué querían verte?"

"Ellos pensaron que quizás yo podría ayudarlos a que Rachel entre en razón antes de que…" la editora tensó la mandíbula, "antes de que las cosas se compliquen más pero les dije que no puedo, no estoy lista para verla. A veces pienso que nunca lo estaré."

"No sé si lo que te voy a decir sirva de algo pero hiciste bien," Quinn miró directamente a los ojos de su mejor amiga, quien se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "no estás en condición de enfrentar a la persona que casi te destruye, es como echar a la basura todo el progreso que has logrado hasta ahora."

"Eso lo tengo claro, San. Es por eso que me negué y ellos lo entendieron y respetaron mi respuesta pero…" la rubia suspiró con frustración al mismo tiempo que intentaba que sus ojos no dejaran escapar las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en ellos, "pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que Rachel se está destruyendo así misma y tal vez yo tengo el poder de detenerla. Jamás podría personarme si algo le pasa." Finalizó la mujer con una voz que se quebraba poco a poco.

Santana se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su amiga. Su mente analizaba la situación con detenimiento, conocía la situación a la perfección y, aún cuando no lo admitiera en voz alta, podía identificarse con Rachel y la realidad en la que se encontraba. "El dilema aquí es que nadie puede ayudarla, Q." La morena acarició el cabello de su amiga en señal de consuelo, "a menos que ella se dé cuenta de su propio problema y decida hacer algo al respecto."

Quinn se limpió el par de lágrimas que recorrieron parte de sus mejillas, "¿y si nunca lo admite? Ambas sabemos cuán orgullosa es."

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero ese mismo orgullo le hará darse cuenta que no le queda nada y luchará por recuperarlo y tú y yo sabemos que logrará.

"Espero que tangas razón," dijo la editora con un poco más de optimismo.

Santana acomodó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Quinn, quien cedió a esa caricia colocando su mejilla sobre su amiga. "Yo siempre tengo la razón, sólo que tú nunca quieres admitirlo."

Esa pretenciosa pero juguetona respuesta logró que Quinn dejara escapar una ligera risa, mientras oraba silenciosamente porque su amiga no se equivocara.

* * *

><p>"¿Te divertiste?" Preguntó Shelby luego de cerrar la puerta de su departamento y dirigirse a la cocina, en donde Beth se preparaba un plato de cereal.<p>

"Sí," respondió con honestidad la pequeña rubia y con un rostro radiante que era adornado por una sonrisa que su madre no había visto en mucho tiempo, "Sam y Claire son geniales."

Shelby observó a su hija con satisfacción, pues nunca había visto a la niña tan emocionada. Las pequeñas con las que había pasado la tarde parecían agradables y no podía evitar sentir cierta tranquilidad de que por fin Beth estuviera haciendo amigas. Sin embargo, había algo que debía discutir con la niña.

"Beth, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte," dijo la castaña cuando se sentó frente a su hija en la mesa.

Los ojos avellanados de la niña enfrentaron los de su madre al mismo tiempo que abandonaba su cuchara en el tazón de cereal, "¿acaso hice algo mal otra vez?"

"No, princesa, no pienses eso," respondió Shelby, intentando tomar la mano de su hija pero, como ya era costumbre, Beth la retiró para poder esconderla bajo la mesa. Esa era una reacción que no dejaba de ser dolorosa, pero de alguna manera, era comprensible. "Quiero hablarte acerca de lo que hice hoy en la tarde."

"¿Es algo importante?" Preguntó Beth con la esperanza de que su madre respondiera que no y así poder desechar la conversación.

"Sí," respondió inmediatamente Shelby, "es algo que cambiará un poco nuestras vidas por un tiempo y no quiero que te sientas desplazada cuando suceda, ¿entiendes?"

Beth negó con la cabeza, pues su madre adoptiva no estaba siendo clara en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, todo ese misterio despertó en la niña una gran curiosidad.

"Primero que nada debo decirte que la próxima semana te quedarás con tu papá por algunos días mientras yo arreglo algo en Nueva York. No sé cuánto tiempo estaré ahí pero debes prometerme que no te meterás en problemas."

Los ojos de Beth se abrieron de par en par al escuchar eso, ya que la relación que tenía con Noah no era la mejor pues siempre se negaba a hablar de su madre biológica, sus conversaciones eran absurdas y odiaba que siempre quisiera tratarla como el bebé que había dejado de ser hacía muchos años. La única ventaja de quedarse con su padre era la facilidad con la que se sometía a cumplir sus absurdas exigencias.

"¿Por qué debo quedarme con él? ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?" Inquirió la rubia quien fruncía el ceño al imaginarse días enteros de interacción con su infantil padre.

Shelby apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada; su rostro parecía triste y un poco decepcionado. Beth conocía a la perfección ese semblante, ya que era el que su madre expresaba cuando se metía en serios problemas. "El lugar al que voy no es un lugar sano, cariño. Es mejor que te quedes aquí con tu papá."

Beth desvió la mirada con fastidio ante las continuas evasivas que su madre le ofrecía, "no entiendo nada, ¿qué vas hacer en Nueva York?"

Shelby suspiró con detenimiento, no sabía qué hacer ante la disyuntiva que ahora se le presentaba. Bien podía ofrecer una respuesta que le otorgara el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la mejor manera de explicarle a su hija que, bueno, tenía otra hija; o bien, decirle la verdad de una vez por todas. De cualquier forma, Beth se sentiría traicionada y tendría un fuerte argumento para exigir saber la identidad de su madre biológica.

La mujer no estaba preparada para eso, pero luego de su breve encuentro con los Berry esa misma tarde, no podía dejar a Rachel, ya que en ese momento ella debía ofrecerle su entero apoyo… quizás ella podía reivindicar el comportamiento de la joven castaña, en el mejor de los escenarios, quizás podría ayudarla a recuperar el rumbo de su carrera.

"Sé que no he sido la persona más honesta contigo, pero quiero que entiendas que lo hago por tu bien… no quiero que te lleves una decepción, eres muy joven para experimentar algo así…"

"¿Te refieres a mi madre biológica?" Interrumpió la pequeña rubia con una tranquilidad que sobrepasaba la madurez. "¿A eso vas a Nueva York?"

Shelby negó con la cabeza, "no, cariño…" La castaña se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras de su oreja, "pero antes de que te diga la verdad – una verdad sobre mí – te prometo que hablaremos sobre tu madre biológica y, tal vez, y sólo si ella está de acuerdo, te contactaré con ella."

Beth sintió que la mandíbula se le caía cuando escuchó esa noticia, una emoción comenzó a invadir su cuerpo ante la esperanza de por fin conocer a la mujer que le dio la vida, por fin podría tener respuesta a todas las preguntas que se había formulado, por fin sabría por qué renunció a ella. "¿Estás hablando en serio?"

"Beth… no quiero que te ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo? Primero debo solucionar algo y luego hablaremos de tu madre."

"¿Y qué tienes qué solucionar?" La rubia sonrió ampliamente, "¿crees poder hacerlo rápido?"

Los ojos castaños de Shelby se desviaron, pues era un tanto doloroso ver las ansias que su hija experimentaba. "Trataré de solucionar las cosas pero no depende de mí…" la sonrisa de Beth se borró lentamente.

"Pero tú dijiste…"

"Mantendré mi promesa," dijo la mujer con plena sinceridad en la voz, sosteniendo la mirada avellanada de la rubia, esperando que en ellos pudiera ver genuina honestidad. "Hoy me encontré con un par de hombres, ellos son los padres de… uhm," Shelby tragó saliva con dificultad, era ahora o nunca, "de mi hija biológica."

Beth parpadeó un par de veces, no dijo nada, su semblante era estoico y su respirar sereno. Shelby sintió un poco de miedo al ver el hermoso rostro de su hija tan tranquilo, jamás se imaginó que esa sería la reacción de la niña pero luego de un minuto de abismal silencio, por fin Beth logró articular sus palabras. "¿Tienes una hija?"

"Sí. Su nombre es Rachel."

"Pero…" la rubia frunció el ceño conforme iba procesando la pesada confesión, "tú nunca dijiste nada…"

Shelby se acomodó en su asiento, "es porque perdimos contacto luego de que ella se graduó de la preparatoria y se mudara a Nueva York."

"¿Por qué…?" Los ojos avellanados de Beth miraron con intensidad a los de su madre biológica, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

La vaga pregunta era difícil de entender, pero Shelby sabía a qué se refería su hija. "Los hombres con los que hoy conversé son buenas personas, son una pareja estable y ansiaban criar un bebé, así que yo me ofrecí a ayudarles." Respondió la mujer, omitiendo la parte en donde ella cobraba el precio de su ayuda.

"¿Fue igual conmigo? ¿Tú también necesitaste ayuda para tenerme y mi madre biológica te ayudó?"

Shelby negó sutilmente con la cabeza, "no, nena. La situación fue diferente."

Los ojos de Beth se comenzaron a inundar con lágrimas de decepción. "O sea que ella no me quería," afirmó la niña al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

"Beth quiero que entiendas que tus papás biológicos hicieron lo que creyeron correcto, todo lo hicieron por tu bien."

"¡No es cierto!" Gritó la pequeña rubia, "¡no mientas! S-si me hubieran q-querido no me habrían dado e-en adopción…" sollozó la pequeña con amargura.

Shelby trató de acercarse a su hija y, por primera vez en meses, Beth dejó que su madre la envolviera en un fuerte abrazo. "Las cosas no fueron así, mi amor," la castaña se alejó un poco para poder ver el rostro ruborizado de la niña y limpiar las lágrimas del mismo. "Sé que no me crees, pero te prometo que cuando arregle las cosas con Rachel, buscaremos a tu madre para que ella misma te diga sus razones, ¿te gustaría eso?"

Beth seguía sollozando sin control, por lo que le tomó un momento responder, "ya no estoy segura de querer conocerla…" susurró la rubia al mismo tiempo que se frotaba el ojo.

"Eso dices ahorita pero sé que no te darás por vencida," dijo Shelby sin poder evitar sonreír.

"¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija… Rachel?"

Shelby acarició con reverencia el cabello rubio de Beth, "casi 27."

La niña frunció el ceño, "ya es algo mayor… ¿por qué ella necesita ayuda?"

"Bueno, a veces no importa la edad que uno tenga, siempre se necesitará la ayuda de los padres para poder aconsejarnos y no perdernos en la tristeza y Rachel, en este momento, necesita ayuda para que no se siga hundiendo en la tristeza y en la soledad."

"Mamá…" dijo Beth con timidez y logrando que Shelby se sorprendiera por esa pequeña palabra, "promete que no tardarás."

La castaña abrazó una vez más a su hija mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro, "haré lo posible, cariño. Pero tú debes prometerme que te comportarás mientras estés en casa de Noah, ¿de acuerdo?"

Beth esbozó una media sonrisa que resultaba ser bastante pícara. "Haré lo posible, ma'."

* * *

><p>Los nervios invadieron a Brittany toda la mañana del miércoles y se agudizaron más por la tarde. Hacía años que no veía a sus padres a causa de un peculiar orgullo y, quizás, por la decepción de que sus ellos no le hubieran creído cuando confesó que no había padre, sino otra madre. Aún podía escuchar la voz desesperada de su madre diciendo: <em>'¡Ya madura y aprende a asumir la responsabilidad de tus acciones, Brittany!'<em>.

Sin embargo, ahora todo sería diferente, ahora podría enfrentar a sus padres y demostrarles que no sólo pudo ser capaz de criar a su hija sin su ayuda, sino que también tenía las pruebas que señalaban que Samantha era efectivamente la hija de Santana. Por supuesto que la rubia no visitaría a sus padres con el afán de reprocharles o de presumir que siempre tuvo la razón, sus intenciones eran buenas, quería compartir con ellos el milagro que ella y su mejor amiga habían logrado realizar, quería que ellos formaran parte de su vida y que amaran a su nieta tanto como los López lo hacían.

Los ojos azules de Brittany observaron su reflejo, deliberando en si su atuendo era el correcto o no. Era obvio que no quería parecer tan formal después de todo era una simple visita, por lo que la rubia se decidió por un par de skinny jeans grises, un sweater holgado color borgoña de cuello bote y un par de botas de tobillo sin tacón; su cabello estaba suelto y caía con gracia sobre sus hombros, enmarcando su rostro y resaltado el color de sus ojos. Era la vestimenta perfecta, ya que se sentía cómoda y segura consigo misma.

La joven mujer se alejó del espejo para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su bolso. Revisó por cuarta vez ese día si tenía la cartera, las llaves del auto y, claro, su móvil. Su mirada se iluminó y sus labios esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa soñadora cuando notó que tenía un texto sin leer de la mujer que le robaba el sueño y una serie de suspiros.

'_Sé que estás nerviosa, pero sabes que todo saldrá bien. Si necesitas algo, llámame… xoxo –S'_

Brittany no pudo evitar dar un par de saltitos de felicidad, se sentía como toda una adolescente pero nadie podría culparla, no cuando Santana terminaba su texto con besos y abrazos… sabía que podría parecer algo boba, después de todo, la latina la había visitado en el trabajo para entregarle las pruebas de paternidad y, quizás, se robaron uno que otro beso, pero el hecho de ver que su amante estuviera recuperando la confianza que alguna vez compartieron sin tapujos, hacía que el ánimo de la rubia se incrementara día con día.

Sus dedos comenzaron a teclear con gran velocidad las teclas virtuales de su móvil sin que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro. Su mirada revisó el mensaje y cuando se cercioró de que no hubiera errores, lo envió. Inconscientemente, colocó el aparato sobre su pecho al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

No cabía la menor duda de que se estaba enamorando aún más de su mejor amiga.

Brittany dejó pasar un par de minutos antes de guardar el móvil en su bolso y salir de la habitación.

"¡Sam, ¿ya estás lista?!" Exclamó la rubia cuando caminaba por el pequeño pasillo.

"¡Casi!" Respondió la niña de inmediato.

La bailarina se dirigió al armario para poder extraer su abrigo y su bufanda, ignorando por completo a Artie, quien estaba en la sala, observando cada movimiento con cautela.

"¿Por qué no quieres que las acompañe?" Preguntó de pronto el castaño y logrando que su esposa se sobresaltara por su repentina aparición.

La bailarina respiró profundamente para poder calmar los efectos de su sorpresa. "Ya te dije, es algo que debo hacer yo sola."

"¿Estás segura que lo vas a hacer tú sola o cuando te refieres a ti, Santana está automáticamente implicada?" Los ojos azules de Artie miraban detenidamente a la mujer que ahora estaba cerca de él, era como si el hombre quisiera ver más allá de la superficie, como si quisiera saber todos sus secretos.

Brittany se sintió incómoda bajo el escrutinio de su esposo, quizás era su consciencia la que le susurraba que todo lo que hacía últimamente estaba mal. Jamás había dicho tantas mentiras, jamás se imaginó ser una esposa infiel… pero al ver a Artie en ese instante, recordó todas sus anteriores peleas, todas las actitudes de reproche y la insensibilidad que a veces mostraba. Esas eran acciones y eventos que habían estado presentes desde antes que Santana reapareciera en sus vidas y que, en la lógica de Artie, eran culpa de la morena.

"No, Artie. Santana tampoco irá," dijo con lentitud la bailarina, "¿cuántas veces te tengo que repetir lo mismo?"

"No lo sé," respondió el hombre al mismo tiempo que se encogía en hombros, "tal vez no tendrías que repetirme las cosas si me incluyeras un poco más en tu vida y en la vida de la hija que aún compartimos. Porque, no sé si te acuerdes, pero sigo siendo el padre de Samantha ante la ley."

Inconscientemente, Brittany apretó la mandíbula, esa tensión que comenzaba a acumularse siempre la experimentaba cuando la gente le hablaba con condescendencia, como si ella no fuera capaz de razonar con lógica y bueno, su marido era un experto en hablarle de esa manera siempre que se le presentaba la oportunidad. Sin embargo, el carácter afable de la rubia le permitía suprimir esos sentimientos de amargura y resentimiento.

"No se me olvida y sabes que jamás te he negado ese derecho pero lo que quiero hacer hoy con mis padres es algo personal, algo que no debería de preocuparte. Si las cosas salen bien, la próxima vez podremos visitar a mis padres juntos."

Artie asintió lentamente con la cabeza para luego conducir su silla de ruedas hacia la otra mujer, "y, ¿esa próxima vez será antes o después del turno de Santana?"

"¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!" Siseó Brittany con exasperación para poder evitar que su hija escuchara la pelea. "¿Cuál es tu obsesión con Santana?"

"¿Obsesión?" Repitió Artie con ironía, "no, Brittany, no te confundas. _Yo_ no soy el que está obsesionado, puedo entender que Samantha sienta admiración por su madre, que la ame y sienta la necesidad de pasar tiempo con ella y viceversa. Lo que no me queda claro es tu comportamiento, porque si no lo has notado, nuestro matrimonio sufre una crisis y no veo que tengas la intención de solucionar las cosas entre nosotros…" el hombre en silla de ruedas inhaló con pesadumbre al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, "y no puedo evitar sentir que nuestra relación ya no te interesa en lo más mínimo, al menos, no desde que Santana regresó."

"Debes dejar de culparla," susurró la bailarina, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el suelo ante la culpabilidad que sentía, "porque nosotros dos somos los únicos responsables de que nuestro matrimonio se haya convertido en esto."

Artie dejó escapar una risa forzada, "yo te he apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, de eso soy responsable…"

La mirada celeste de la rubia encaró abruptamente la de su esposo, "pero sólo lo hiciste porque te sentías responsable, porque creíste que Samantha era tu hija aún cuando te dije que no era así. Yo estaba dispuesta a terminar nuestra relación cuando te dije que estaba embarazada."

Entre ambos surgió un incómodo silencio, la tensión crecía considerablemente y lo único que se podía escuchar eran las pesadas respiraciones.

"Quizás lo mejor sería que nos separáramos," dijo de pronto Brittany sin realmente pensar en las consecuencias.

"¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas correr a Santana?" Artie peinó su cabello castaño con sus dedos, "ella está casada y no creo que quiera divorciarse sólo porque tú así lo deseas."

La rubia sintió que su corazón se sobresaltaba, era como si Artie hubiera enterrado un afilado alfiler en su alma. Sin embargo, era probable que él tuviera razón, nada le garantizaba que su amante quisiera una relación formal con ella, no cuando tenía a una esposa ejemplar a su lado… pero por otro lado, si Santana realmente estuviera enamorada de su mujer, jamás hubiera accedido a iniciar un romance secreto.

"Esto ya no está funcionando," razonó Brittany, "sólo nos estamos haciendo daño, tú estás molesto todo el tiempo y…"

"¡Cómo no voy a estar molesto!"

"¡Baja la voz!" Susurró Brittany al mismo tiempo que miraba hacia el corredor, cuidando de que Samantha no estuviera escuchando la pelea.

Artie respiró profundamente, "estoy molesto porque no quieres que nuestra relación funcione. Antes de que sucediera lo de Nueva York tú me prometiste que trataríamos de solucionar esto, he tratado de encontrar opciones para nuestra relación, incluso te propuse tener un bebé…"

"¿De verdad crees que teniendo otro hijo las cosas se arreglarán?" Cuestionó la rubia con genuina incredulidad.

"Eso pensé," confesó el castaño con tranquilidad, "pero luego reflexioné y me di cuenta de que no lo habrías querido tanto como quieres a Sam, por obvias razones."

"No digas eso," dijo con debilidad Brittany, quien no admitiría que Artie tenía razón. "Yo…"

"¡Ya estoy lista!" Exclamó Samantha de pronto.

Ambos miraron hacia la niña con sorpresa y temor en los ojos.

"¿Estás segura?" Inquirió Brittany mientras trataba de aparentar la incomodidad surgida por la discusión.

Samantha sonrió a manera de afirmación para luego acercarse a su padrastro y darle un pequeño abrazo, "te veo luego."

"¡Diviértete!" Exclamó el hombre, escondiendo con perfección su falta de interés.

"Así será, vamos mamá," Samantha tomó la mano de su madre para halarla hacia la puerta.

Los ojos de Brittany miraron con hesitación a su esposo, prometiéndole de forma silenciosa que esta conversación no había terminado.

* * *

><p>Brittany y Samantha bajaron del auto cuando ambas llegaron a la calle en donde se encontraba la casa en donde la rubia pasó su niñez. La imagen no había cambiado mucho desde que abandonó su hogar hacía casi una década. Era inevitable no sentirse nerviosa pero estaba determinada a terminar con esto.<p>

Samantha tomó la mano de su madre, brindándole un poco de seguridad. La niña sabía que esta visita era importante para su mamá y para ella también, después de todo, sus vidas habían cambiado radicalmente desde que regresaron de Nueva York, era como si todo se estuviera transformando en algo que siempre debió ser, como si cada pieza de un rompecabezas estuviera tomando el lugar que le correspondía y con esa certeza, Samantha esperaba que algún día sus madres encontraran el camino que les conduciría a los brazos de la otra.

"Aquí estamos," dijo Brittany cuando ambas llegaron al pórtico de la familia Pierce. Los ojos de la rubia estaban fijos en la puerta de la entrada, pero por alguna razón, no logró mover ninguno de sus músculos, por lo que Samantha tomó la iniciativa y oprimió el timbre. "¿Qué haces?" Siseó Brittany con pánico, "no estaba lista aún."

La niña giró los ojos con fingido fastidio, era la misma reacción que Santana hubiera hecho de haber estado ahí. "Ya estamos aquí, mamá. Además hace frío."

Brittany no logró añadir nada más, ya que la puerta de la entrada ya había sido abierta mostrando a una mujer muy parecida a ella, sólo que alrededor de sus ojos ya era posible ver los signos de la edad. Sus ojos verdes no podían creer lo que veían y por unos segundos, Susan Pierce estudió la imagen de la hija que nunca pensó volver a ver.

"¿Brittany?" Preguntó Susan con titubeo y con lágrimas en los ojos, "¿de verdad eres tú?"

"Hola, mamá." Respondió con timidez la joven rubia; se sentía conmovida por las emociones que su madre le mostraba y, sin pensarlo una segunda vez, soltó la mano de Samantha para envolver a su madre en un anhelado abrazo.

Brittany podía sentir las lágrimas de su madre en su cuello, en donde también se enmudecían los sollozos arrepentidos que salían de su garganta.

"Creí que jamás regresarías," dijo Susan con claridad una vez que se alejó del cálido brazo de su hija mayor; sus manos recorrieron los delgados brazos de su hija de arriba abajo, produciendo una agradable fricción en la joven. "Pero mírate, has madurado y estás preciosa," finalizó la mujer al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de Brittany.

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro con la manga de su sweater y en su rostro se dibujó una inocente sonrisa, ya que el recibimiento de su madre le daba un buen presentimiento.

"Te extrañé, mamá," dijo Brittany con tímida sinceridad.

"¿Y quién es esta linda jovencita que viene contigo?" Susan sonrió cuando sus ojos verdes se posaron en Samantha. La pregunta era más un cumplido en vez de una curiosa pregunta. La mujer recordaba haber hablado con ella y su amigo algunas semanas atrás, justo antes de Navidad; recordaba a la perfección la sensación de familiaridad que sintió cuando vio la sonrisa de la pequeña y ahora sabía el porqué.

Brittany tomó la mano de su hija y con orgullo dijo, "esta es mi hija, Samantha Pierce-López." La mirada esmeralda de Susan de inmediato se posó en su hija, "y puedo probarlo esta vez."

La otra mujer guardó silencio por un breve instante. La parte lógica de su mente seguía sin poder creer esa certera afirmación, pero Susan conocía a Artie, aún podía recordarlo con perfecta claridad y no cabía la menor duda de que esta pequeña no estaba emparentada con él en lo más mínimo. Por otro lado, conocía a Santana López desde pequeña y quizás Susan se estaba dejando llevar por la situación, pero Samantha era muy parecida a ella, los mismos hoyuelos al sonreír, la misma nariz, las mismas mejillas…

"¿Por qué no hablamos de esto adentro de la casa?" La mujer envolvió los hombros de la castaña con su brazo, urgiéndola a entrar, "la cena está casi lista y de postre tengo un delicioso pie de queso con fresa."

"¿Quién era Susan?"

Una voz masculina parecía descender las escaleras acompañada por los pesados pasos de un hombre. Unos segundos más tarde, al pie de las escaleras apareció Robert Pierce con el cabello rubio alborotado y la mirada somnolienta; su gentil rostro era adornado por unas gafas de armazón grueso y oscuro pero cuando sus ojos azules se percataron de las visitas, su mirada adquirió un avivado brillo.

"Brittany," suspiró el hombre, para luego dejar escapar una carcajada de alegría. De inmediato se acercó a su hija para poder abrazarla con fuerza, "regresaste y no vienes sola."

Cuando la rubia se alejó de su padre, tomó la mano de su hija obligándola a acercarse a su abuelo, "esta es Samantha, mi hija."

"Hola," dijo la pequeña con gentileza pero estaba sorprendida de ver a la misma pareja del centro comercial.

"¡Te lo dije Susan! Es obvio que tiene la misma sonrisa que Britt." Exclamó Robert, haciendo a un lado a su propia hija de una forma un tanto abrupta, para poder abrazar a su primera nieta, "¡pero mira estas lindas mejillas!" El hombre las besó con cariño, "las mismas que tu mamá."

Susan y Brittany miraron a Robert atónitas…

"Pero…" balbuceó su esposa.

"Oh no me miren así, todos saben que los hoyuelos son hereditarios y nadie en nuestra familia los tiene y si recuerdo bien a… uhm…"

"¿Artie?" Preguntó Brittany con diversión.

"Sí, él… tampoco los tenía y bueno, Sanny los tiene, ¿o no?" Preguntó el hombre a su nieta quien asintió de inmediato.

"Eso quiere decir que, ¿esto ya no es necesario?" Inquirió la joven rubia mientras extraía de su bolso la prueba de paternidad que Santana le había dado esa misma tarde.

Susan tomó la hoja de papel, la cual estudió con detenimiento. La prueba de que su hija mayor no había perdido la cabeza tras la partida de su mejor amiga, la otra madre de su primera nieta. La mujer debía de admitir que sentía un profundo alivio, Santana era una buena chica – algo temerosa de las críticas y los prejuicios – pero finalmente, siempre fue la persona que más cuidó de su hija cuando el mundo trataba de lastimarla.

"¿Está firmado por Carlos López? ¿El hermano de Santana?" Susan frunció el ceño, "¿desde cuándo los López saben de esto?"

"Uhm…" Brittany guardó silencio por un breve instante, "Carlos lo sabe desde septiembre y Ana y León desde Noviembre. Es una larga historia."

Era claro que Susan se sentía herida por la decisión de Brittany pero no podía culparla, no después de prácticamente haberla echado de su propio hogar. Robert había estado igual de molesto por las decisiones que su hija había tomado, pero la mujer estaba segura que su propio esposo le guardaba cierto rencor.

"Porque no dejamos esta historia para otro momento, la cena está lista y yo muero de hambre," dijo Robert para romper con la tensión que comenzaba a surgir, "¡Summer, la cena está lista!" Gritó el rubio desde el pie de la escalera.

Unos ligeros pasos se dejaron escuchar por todo el techo de la casa. Los ojos de Brittany estaban fijos en la escalera, expectantes; la bailarina había dejado de ver a su hermana cuando ella tenía la edad de Samantha, había intentado tener contacto con ella con anterioridad pero Summer había resultado ser terca de carácter, una actitud que quizás adoptó de Santana y la cual era evidente en los pasillos de la preparatoria McKinley cuando Artie se topaba con ella.

Brittany sabía cada aspecto de la vida escolar de su hermana menor, sabía que estaba en el cuadro de honor y no sólo pertenecía al escuadrón de porristas, sino que era la capitana; sabía que sus notas la llevarían lejos – a cualquier Universidad que se propusiera asistir – pero, en palabras de Artie, Summer Pierce era la fusión de Quinn Fabray y Santana López, un indicio de que quizás su hermanita no era feliz del todo.

Cuando Summer hizo su aparición no dijo nada, sus ojos verdes se posaron en la imagen de su hermana como si la estuviera analizando con detenimiento, como si la juzgara de forma silenciosa; su mirada era totalmente distinta a la de los Pierce, era sombría, meticulosa… podía ser similar a la de un peligroso depredador.

"Creo que he perdido el apetito," dijo la chica pero antes de poder subir las escaleras su padre tomó su muñeca.

"Pero Summer, tú siempre estás hambrienta luego de las prácticas. Además, como puedes ver, tenemos una inesperada reunión."

La más joven de los Pierce suspiró con pereza para luego decir entre dientes, "en algunas partes del mundo, aparecer así puede ser considerado una falta de educación."

"Sí, pero estamos en Estados Unidos y no es así. Mucho menos si se trata de un familiar," respondió Susan con una sonrisa.

"Pero esta visita no está completa," en los labios de Summer se dibujó una malvada sonrisa, "no veo por ningún lado al señor _Hot Wheels_."

"Summer," siseó Susan.

"¿Qué?" La chica se encogió en hombros fingiendo inocencia, "es pura curiosidad."

"Artie se quedó en casa," dijo Brittany para evitar que su madre reprendiera a su hermana menor, "él estuvo de acuerdo en que Sam y yo viniéramos solas porque quería mostrarles a mamá y papá algo."

Los ojos de Summer notaron por primera vez a la niña que estaba cerca de su madre. Estaba tentada a hacer un sarcástico comentario acerca de su apariencia, muy diferente a la de Artie. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo.

"Sí, tu hermana quería presentarnos a su hija…" Robert colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su joven hija, "y sucede que también es hija de Santana López. ¿La recuerdas?"

Summer volvió su rostro hacia su padre, sus ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Qué?"

"Hija biológica de ambas, según esto," añadió Susan cuando le ofreció las pruebas de ADN a la porrista.

"Esto quiere decir que soy tía de la hija de la súper modelo, Santana López," dijo Summer con una honesta sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Es lo único que tienes que decir?" Inquirió Susan el comportamiento de su hija.

"Mamá, Santana y Quinn son como una leyenda en la preparatoria," Summer se acercó a su sobrina para arrodillarse ante ella, "¿o no que tu mamá es genial?"

Samantha se encogió en hombros, "todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿cierto?"

La mirada esmeralda de la rubia miró a su madre, "ya adoro a esta pequeña. Vamos, hay que comer, de postre hay pie con fresas," añadió Summer al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de la niña.

Por su parte, Brittany no podía evitar sentirse excluida, su hermana deliberadamente la había ignorado no sin antes haber intentado herirla con las mordaces palabras que seguramente Sue Sylvester había implantado en su mente.

"Dale tiempo," susurró Robert, "ella fue quien más resintió el distanciamiento."

"De verdad lo siento."

"No, querida," intervino Susan, "_yo_ lo siento."

"Todo estará bien," Robert besó la frente de Brittany con cariño, "ahora estás aquí y eso es lo único que de verdad importa." En los labios del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa, "ahora a cenar antes de que las niñas se coman el postre."

Cuando los señores Pierce se adentraron en el comedor, Brittany se tomo un par de minutos para mirar a su alrededor, admiró los pequeños cambios y reconoció algunas memorias que se encerraban en los objetos más comunes… la rubia jamás se imaginó volver a su hogar, jamás pensó volver a sentir aquella sensación de aceptación y amor incondicional que sólo un padre podía dar. Brittany siempre deseó poder tener una vida como la de sus padres, un matrimonio que a pesar de los años se seguía amando y gracias a eso habían logrado crear vida.

Brittany sabía que estaba muy lejos de que su vida se asemejara a la perfección a la que sus padres la acostumbraron por 17 años, simplemente porque no compartía su vida con su alma gemela.

Sin embargo, la bailarina sabía que la conexión que ella y Santana poseían era única e inusual, por algo su móvil vibró en ese momento…

'_¿Todo bien? – S'_

Brittany sonrió…

'_Ahora sí – B'_

**TBC...**_  
><em>


End file.
